


I just Can't Wait to be King

by DigitalMess90



Series: Rebels. [3]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Additional Characters to be added, Alastor is in Hell for a Reason (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor's Shadow is a horndog, Anal Play, Blood Drinking, Breeding Kink, Cannibalism, Charlie's soul is tainted, Cherri's mind is slipping, Corruption, Cults, Darker than Black - Freeform, Death, Deception, Don't worry about Niffty, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Homophobic Language, I'm keeping some of the ships secret so not to spoil them, Kidnapping, M/M, Mommy Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Play, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebellion, Romance, Tags Are Hard, Torture, Vaggie's becoming a holy avenger, Violence, Worry a lot, enslavement, lucifer is the villian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 249,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalMess90/pseuds/DigitalMess90
Summary: The final part of the Rebels series AU.Alastor's back and with all his powers too, now it's time to start planning his rise and overthrow Lucifer. With the soul of a royal in his possession he has a claim to the throne, now he just needs to get rid of the pesky fallen angel and his little overlords that keep Pentagram City in check.The rag tag group of Rebels that he's somehow collected might be up to the task as long as he's careful. Plus with his new acquisition of Vaggie, his position has never been stronger.As long as he doesn't look too hard into what the others are up to.An Alternative Charlastor fic, but at this point there's some many ships knocking around it may as well be a seaport.
Relationships: Alastor & Charlie Magne, Alastor's Shadow/Anyone he can get away with, Alastor/Charlie Magne, Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Husk/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Lilith Magne/Lucifer Magne, Lucifer Magne/Katie Killjoy, Summer/Dia
Series: Rebels. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770811
Comments: 609
Kudos: 276





	1. Kidnapping a Spider

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags for anything you find distressing, when I add new tags I will mark the relevant Chapters so it's not a horrifying surprise. But When I go for it, I go hard, so fair warning.

“See ya Hun!” The owner of The Vulgar Unicorn, waved across to his star bartender as she stepped out from behind the bar and started to move her way to the back rooms. Max, a rather burly looking bull-demon knew that his place wasn't the fanciest or had the best music for a club, he didn't hold a candle to Mimzy’s Place. But he had an ace in the hole, Molly was one of the best workers he had ever hired, she just seemed to be able to please anyone and everyone with a smile and a flick of her hips. He had originally assumed that she, like most of his other bar staff, whored herself out on the side, he didn’t care either way as long as they weren’t late for work, but it became apparent that she ‘wasn’t that kinda gal’ as she put it. She had to turn down plenty of other offers but handled them well enough and those that didn’t accept her first no soon found themselves on their asses outside, the girl could handle herself. 

Molly could draw in a crowd from a mile away, and they would gather around the bar hoping for a conversation or to hear her sing, when she listened and gave advice in such a motherly and kind way it almost seemed like it should’ve been some kind of scam. They bought drinks by the gallon when she was on shift and Max couldn’t have been happier. 

“Byesy Max! Have a good one!” She gave a cheery smile as she weaved through the crowds of people, amongst the sounds of over dramatic whining from a few of the regulars.

“Aww, come on Molls do ya gotta go?” Another smile and a wink. 

“Aren’t ya boys sweet! But I’ve been on my feet all night, don’t I deserve a little rest too?” She gave an adorable pout as she meandered past, to other farewells and general catcalls and wolf whistles. Pushing open the door she moved into the employee's area where the lockers were and took off her apron, opening her locker she placed it inside before getting her bag ready. Turning to the small mounted mirror on the wall she made sure her hairband was on straight and her blonde with pink highlighted hair that puffed out and cascaded behind her looked as good as it normally did, at the same time with another pair of arms she straightened her outfit and pulled up her thigh high stockings that had slid down a fraction on all four of her legs. Everything straightened up she gave a big smile into the mirror, her large eyes and huge pupils shining bright, anyone who looked at her would assume she was doing a puppy-eyed expression but no, she just happened to have larger than normal black pupils, it meant that she could see in almost complete darkness, which in hell was all kinds of useful for the creeps and weirdos that liked to hide in the dark. 

Opening up the back exit to the Vulgar Unicorn she stepped out onto the streets of Pentagram City, busy and hectic as ever, gunshots could be heard in the distance along with the constant screeching of tyres as street races went on down almost every block. Stepping along quickly she moved almost as if she was gliding, the bonus of having an extra pair of feet. Occasionally she would pass by another patron who would call a greeting.

“Hey Molly! Lookin’ good!” She blew a kiss back at them

“Aren’t you just a Charmer, It’s happy hour down at the Unicorn two for one for shots! Head on down!”

“Thanks Molly!” She smiled as she moved from the busier hell streets to quieter side alleys as she made her way home. She rolled her eyes at the sound of fast approaching footsteps behind her, another mugger… nothing new here.

“What’s a pretty thing doing all by herself?” Molly paused and turned slowly to look at the larger demon approaching her slowly. A large grey shark head blinked at her and smiled a very toothy smile.

“Just tryin’ to get home, maybe you should do the same.” It shook its head and Molly sighed as her hand reached inside her small bag.

“I don’t think so little miss spider… you got a nice set of clothes on you, would be a shame if they got covered in blood, why dont’cha just hand over your purse and I’ll be on my way.” Molly glanced down and used a pair of hands to straighten out her black and red suit dress with faint white vertical stripes, she completely ignored the threat.

“Thank you, that’s so sweet, I bought it from Franklin and Rosie’s Emporium, well you know before Franklin kicked it.” There was a growl.

“I don’t know what shit you’re on but just hand over your fucking purse…” he approached and Molly quick as a flash had pulled out her pepper spray and maced the poor fool straight in the eyes. There was a scream as he fell clutching his face.

“AAAAH I’M FUCKING BLIND YOU BITCH!” Molly frowned for a moment.

“Don’t be such a big baby, and next time pick on someone your own size…” She turned and left him rolling around and screaming, he was going to be unable to see for the next few hours and in that time it was almost a guarantee he would be robbed or worse, poetic justice really. The rest of her journey was uneventful and soon she was approaching the apartment block, a fairly run down place but she knew the floor manager as a patron from her work, a rather shabby grey furred wolf who looked like he had howled at one too many full moons in his youth. Nice enough and it seemed to brighten his day whenever Molly would give him a cheery wave, today wasn’t any exception.

“Evening Frank, a bit late to be doing maintenance isn't it?” She looked up as the tired wolf was halfway up a ladder changing a lightbulb hanging on the light just outside the entrance to the building. He let a gruff yawn and looked down before offering a weak smile from his haggard muzzle.

“Hello Molly, got complaints that fuckers are being robbed in the darkness and they’re holding out rent until I fix it.” As he turned back to the light bulb he moved slightly funny and there was a resounding crack from his spine and he let out a howl of pain as he clutched his back and the ladder wobbled precariously around before Molly had rushed over to grab the base of it.

“Woah! Almost took a tumble there Frank!” The wolf let out a long sigh.

“Thanks Molly, I think a fall would be the last straw for my fucked back…” Molly stuck around whilst he changed the bulb before he climbed down and stepped to one side. He looked up at her and gave another weary smile. Molly stood around eight feet tall when standing straight and towered over most. 

“Thanks again, Molly. You’re an angel.” Something flashed across her face for the briefest of moments before she gave a warm smile.

“Haha, if I’m an angel Frank then why am I stuck in hell?” He shrugged.

“Clerical error?” She gave him a smile and as he went to take the ladder down, his back cracked again and he clutched it once more. Molly smiled sadly at him.

“Frank, you’re back’s no good… come on, you know I can loosen up your joints why haven’t you talked to me before?” He shrugged.

“You’re always so busy, didn’t want this old wolf botherin’ you.” Molly placed a hand on his shoulder.

“It’s no bother you know that, plus I want to get as much use out of all those hours I spent training to be a masseuse!” The greying wolf managed a smile and nodded.

“Well, Let me put this ladder away then could you see what you can do about my back? I can’t really afford to pay you… but if it helps you can get a discount from next month's rent…” Molly gave him a smile.

“You’re such a sweetheart, give me at least thirty minutes ‘kay?” He nodded and returned to getting the ladder down and Molly stepped on past and hurried along into the building. She preferred taking the stairs even if it was up several flights, it was good for her legs and kept them in good shape. She jingled her keys as she rummaged her bag before pulling them out and unlocking the door, she quickly shut it and locked it again. Never leave a door unlocked, no matter what. She finally allowed herself to relax and her smile fell away, she let out an exhausted sigh. Placing her bag down she moved into the small apartment, the flashing light on her answer machine got her attention first and she pressed play, as soon as the gravelly voice of her father started to sound out she pressed delete and moved on. Pushing furniture around she wheeled out her folding massage table and arranged it. She would often offer a side gig as a masseuse, although most who attended ended up disappointed that she did not offer a ‘happy ending’ Molly actually cared about what she did and in the stressful environment of hell that occurred everyday it was surprising how used to tension a demon would get and after a session with her they could just slip away in a relaxed state for a few hours, usually before they got shot/stabbed/run over/molested/robbed/set on fire/blown up… oh and that one guy that seemed to be going around the streets at the moment flashing people screaming “Pecker power” before running off.

Now that was done she moved over to a chest of drawers that sat just below a window, on top sat a couple of candles and a photo, she picked up the small box of matches and lit both candles illuminating the picture with flickering light. It was of Molly cuddling her fraternal twin tightly, both smiling wildly. They looked so very similar standing together, apart from Molly having wider hips and a larger bosom, Angel was deadly envious of both and would tease her so much about them. She let out a slow exhalation and closed her eyes as fingernails gripped into the wood of the drawer. It had been a couple of weeks since Angel Dust had been murdered by the escaped cannibal Alastor, the creature so evil that Lucifer had placed a colossal bounty on him for his corpse to be delivered to Lucifer before Alastor would have a chance to regenerate. The news told her all she needed to know, Alastor devoured the souls of his victims and she had lost her best friend and brother forever… what a cruel afterlife this had become. There was a scratching noise as nails dragged down into the wood carving a small grove and her shoulders shook as tears slipped down her face wetting her fur as it went. 

A small part of her was glad her Ma wasn’t around any more to see this, Arackniss in jail because he got the wrong target for Pa and Angel dead at the hands of a murderous lunatic. The family was a shred of what it used to be, and Henroin kept on calling to keep tabs on his remaining daughter, it made her furious. Where was his care when Angel ended up working as essentially a slave for Valentino, did he care about her twin? No! Because he was ‘a fuckin’ fruit’ It made her blood boil that Henroin would abandon his son like that, so she refused to talk to him, she knew that he had his goons tail her now and then when she didn’t answer his calls. Releasing her grip from the table she picked up the photo and gently kissed it.

“Love ya, Angie…” her wide tear filled eyes took one last look at that smiling toothy grin, with that little hint of gold from his false tooth before placing the photo back down next to the candles. She would need to wash and dry her face before Frank showed up. Turning around she got a suddenly intense sensation that she was being watched, it sent the hairs on the back of her neck into a frenzy and turning around she saw nothing, her gaze lingered on her open bedroom door and the blackness that was inside it, she hadn’t taken down her blackout blinds from this morning, with her eyes the way they were she found light to disturb her sleep more than anything else.

Then the two red glowing eyes opened in the dark followed by the yellow fang filled grin that seemed to brighten as a blurt of radio static sounded. Then the first tapping footsteps as the sharp shoes moved on her floor and the red pinstripe suit stepped out to reveal Alastor the radio demon, one of his arms coiled and writhed as if it were made of shadow the other ended in terrible looking claws. Everything seemed to freeze and Molly's stomach and heart stopped as fear and hatred gripped her in equal measures. The monster was here, to what? Eat her too, did he want to complete the set. Then it spoke and his stupid well-to-do voice sounded out as a slight distortion from the radio backed it.

“My dear, I would say that today is your lucky day.” There was nothing else and everything came rushing back as Molly leapt as fast and hard as she could for her bag by the front door as Alastor moved across the room quickly and gracefully. She fumbled hard with her bag and managed to pulled out her pepper spray and whipped her hand round just as Alastor approached, she pressed the button but Alastor’s shadow seemed to detach from the wall and grab her wrist forcing it away and having her squirt the wall fruitlessly and kept her finger pressed until the small can ran out and just let out pathetic whistling noise. Her huge eyes stared straight up at Alastor and then to the grinning shadow, it reached down to grab her and she kicked and struggled as much as could, it might be pointless but she wasn’t going to make this easy… not for Angel’s murderer, she screamed at the top of her lungs, and boy oh boy did she have a set of pipes on her, Alastor actually winced at the sheer volume the spider could output, there was a static feedback as he had to adjust his monocle. He found he had to shout over her screaming to be heard. 

“My dear, if you could stop struggling it would make this infinitely easier.” Her eyes flashed straight at him.

“FUUUCK YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!” Alastor frowned.

“The mouth on young women today… If you wouldn’t mind.” He glanced to his shadow who was in the process of wrapping itself around Molly and trying to bind her limbs, it seemed to be having difficulty getting hold of all eight of them and Alastor snapped his fingers as more shadowy creatures dog piled straight into her and her screaming became muffled. 

“There we are much better, although I think we’ve out stayed our welcome.” He snapped his fingers and a shadowy pool began to appear around the immobilized spider. And she sank straight down into it, eyes frantic and terrified just as there was a fumbled noise of a master key being inserted into the lock and Alastor looked up to see a very old looking wolf opening the door clutching a shotgun in his hands, his eyes widened when he saw the last vestige of Molly disappear from view and the radio demon himself standing in the room, proud as anything. Alastor wondered if it was gut reaction that had the wolf pull the trigger or if he actually was aiming at Alastor. It didn’t matter Alastor’s shadow shot up in front of him and absorbed the spray of shrapnel that risked maiming his master. Alastor eyes’ narrowed and with a flick of a wrist a flat disc of shadow launched straight at the greying wolf at such incredible speed the creature didn’t get to click the trigger for a second time before his head was cleanly detached from his shoulders and it rolled backwards as his body slumped forward, dark red pumping out and staining the wooden floors as it twitched. 

Alastor did not appreciate someone potentially ruining his suit and with that he walked casually back across the room, eyes lingering on the massage table before he entered the darkened room of Molly’s bedroom and simply vanishing. 

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

There was a collective groan as Eight individuals were spat out onto the floor from a shadowy portal, well six Individuals were spat out, Alastor stepped out quite calmly carrying Charlie like one might a bride through the threshold of the door and setting her down gently, he leaned down to kiss her cheek but paused at the sound of both Angel and Niffty vomiting violently, with the mood ruined he offered a smile instead. Angel gasped.

“Gaah, what the fuck is that about!?” Alastor looked at the others who also appeared to be suffering varying degrees of nauseousness. 

“Travelling can be a bit disorientating especially over large distances, don’t worry you’ll get used to it.” Angel went to answer and then his eyes bulged before another wave of vomit came up and splattered on the rocky ground, Alastor shrugged. Eyes turning back to Charlie she was looking down and gently caressing her stomach over her shirt, the location of Alastor’s brand that marked her flesh, wide eyes stared up at him needily. Well he knew that look but he had work to do. First things first Alastor would not appreciate their new home to stink of wretched vomit so a snap of his fingers had the whole mess disappear, well disappear was an over simplification he found it to be incredibly insulting to just transport his garbage to the realm of shadows and leave it there, instead he moved it and right now a light shower of vomit would be raining down on Vox’s networked lair… that prick. 

Despite her grievous injuries Vaggie was on her feet next, hands and toes still blackened from the frostbite and clothes completely ruined, hair caked in her own blood. Alastor admired tenacity and even more so that she sold her soul to him so that she could come back to protect Charlie. What a wonderful investment that would turn out to be. The grey moth-demon took a moment to steady her stomach and shut her eye. The new heart that beat inside her chest had given her the gift of soul sight, but what else might awaken as time moved on? 

Charlie with a white soul and filled with hope, tainted with the dark reds and blacks from her heritage, although something else was there since Vaggie looked upon her last. Something far more insidious at her centre, like a tiny rotting canker, almost insignificant… well for now at least.

Cherri who remained ever the same, a dirty cloud with sparks of red, insecurities and jealous tendencies piled on top of one another to form a self-centred need for validation. It turned Vaggie’s stomach in disgust, this was the sort of filth that should have been locked away, she would avoid her like a bad smell if she could.

Husk was a mixture of browns and dark greens, a lazy soul with a penchant for alcoholism, they were all sinners down here so he was hardly a bad guy and why he worked for them back at the prison. Vaggie liked his gruff attitude, he just got on with his work day and she could appreciate that, well at least when they had work… and not hiding for their existences.  
  
Niffty too as an ex employee, but hells, her crimson soul span around her at such a rate that it almost made Vaggie’s head spin, that woman was wound tighter than a spring and Christ was she a lustful sinner, but that little patch of white mixed in with all of it, she was loyal one. Vaggie wondered how the hell Husk could keep pace as he had leant down to help Niffty to her feet and earning a quick kiss for his efforts. 

Angel Dust was a darkish pink and red, of course another lustful soul but mixed with narcissism, it made sense for one of hell’s best porn stars, although a scent of insecurity in there as well, perhaps he cares too much about his outward appearance and was afraid of letting people in. Vaggie didn’t know how she gleaned this information, it seemed almost innate like she could do it without even trying. 

Arackniss, Angel’s dark furred brother a slow and steady violet, violent in nature but not temperament, he was always someone she despised least, he was a model inmate and just kept to his business, kidnapping someone’s daughter who had friends in high places ended him on the chopping block for first extermination. She didn’t sympathize with him but understood that had it been anyone else there was a good chance he would still be on the streets, free as a bird. 

Alastor’s was the darkest night, with spirals of a deep red, it almost hurt to look at it, full of malice and evil radiated from him. He was sinister, regarding others not as people but tools at best, still he knew how to mask the monster well enough, until the beast needed to feed that was and it was a sickly green centre that kept his gluttonous appetites at the core of his being. Had she these gifts before, out of pure instinct she would have attacked him for what she saw, the being of horror whose soul had leached off and intertwined with Charlie’s light. As it was, Alastor owned Vaggie’s soul and she was incapable of even thinking about attacking or hating him, he was her master and she would obey him in all things unless their deal was ever broken.  
  
Finally, looking down at her own body, she saw the turbulent cloud of purples, like a vicious bruise, anger was her vice but she already knew, quick to anger, quick to violence. But she was loyal too, loyal to that silly princess who had shown her care and given her a job. Vaggie loved her like a sister and would do anything to keep her safe. At Vaggie’s centre was something new, a golden orb shining so brightly she wanted to close her eye away from it, despite it already being shut. 

She let out a soft breath and opened her eye again, the aura’s filtering to the background like an after image as she looked back at each of the souls again as they stood up. Arackniss looked around.

“So where exactly are we?” Alastor turned to face him.

“In a cave.” Arackniss face fell.

“I know that… where?” The group was standing in a large cavern that didn’t seem to have an entrance or exit, just a round circular dome of rough stone. Alastor gave a small smile at his awkward answer.

“Someone near the city, one of my shadowy friends found this place by slipping through the cracks in the earth, it will do for a place that is safe and unknown. Angel groaned loudly.

“For the love of fuck! Please don’t tell me we’re campin’ in a fuckin’ cave again! We don’t even have our stuff this time!” Alastor rolled his eyes.

“Nonsense my dear fellow! Now that I’m back to my full majesty, minus an arm of course. We shall enjoy the finest hospitality we can offer. Now please excuse my rudeness if I assume wrong… Husker and the darling Niffty will probably want a place all to themselves.” Husk grumbled at him.

“It’s Husk.” Alastor raised an eyebrow.

“Oh come now, we’re all friends here and what a wonderful moniker it is! Myself and my darling doe will want our privacy too, and to respect Angel’s wishes he wants some distance between you and him my darling.” Charlie swallowed and glanced nervously at Angel and got a hateful stare in return so her eyes shifted to the ground and she nodded. She doubted that Angel would ever talk to her again after all the tortures she had put him through on her pointless quest for finding redemption. Alastor’s gaze turned to Cherri.

“What about you my dear, any preference?” Cherri held back the immediate response of ‘in your bed’ and kept her face a neutral expression as she glanced at Charlie and venom rose in her guts, she turned to look at Angel.

“I guess I can go with An-” Angel suddenly glared at her. 

“Fuck off can you… you made your fuckin’ camp when you stuck with her!” Angel pointed roughly at Charlie who still was staring at the floor. Cherri bit back her tongue before she started shouting that she was just following Alastor and she couldn’t give a shit about Charlie, it wasn’t the time, she looked back at the radio demon.

  
“Guess I’m by myself then.” Alastor looked at Arackniss and without saying anything the black spider looked straight at Angel, not surprising in the slightest. Alastor cleared his throat.

“Well then, three pairs and a solo act plus Vaggie who will be staying near me… four should just about do it then.” before anyone had the chance to ask what the hell he was talking about Alastor snapped his fingers and four demonic earthworms each the size of a bus emerged out of the darkness and began to bore into the cavern walls, rotating jaws filled with gnashing teeth that reduced rock and dirt to a paste as they slithered down leaving perfectly smooth tunnels in their wake. The noise was tremendous as rocks were smashed and pulverized, but as the worms disappeared down the tunnels it quietened down and Arackniss called out.

“Don’t forget you need to make room for Molly! She’ll be staying with us.” Alastor hadn’t forgotten.

“Of course, of course… I’ll go and retrieve her now, then we can talk about decorations!” Arackniss frowned.

“Don’t you dare hurt her!” 

“My dear fellow, what makes you possibly think I could even consider such a thing?” and before both Arackniss or Angel could swear at him, with a snap of his fingers Alastor had disappeared. 


	2. Sweet New Digs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor gets to working to make the cavern more homely and unsteadily wanders into a couple of people problems

Everything was blurry and unfocused when Molly started to come to, she had hyperventilated herself in a state of unconscious panic as she had been dragged into the dark oblivion.

“What the fuck did ya do to her smiles? You fuckin’ prick!” There was an echoing familiar voice and Molly stirred, she could hear footsteps tapping away at the stone, as someone paced away. 

“I didn’t harm a single hair on her head, she just overreacted, I'm sure she’ll wake up soon enough. Now if you’ll excuse me I will be back later to sort out furniture.” The voice of the radio demon left and Molly furrowed her brow as she shifted around and then as her brain started to come into focus she remembered her last interactions and went into a wild panic as Molly felt hands holding her shoulders, her eyes snapped open and she punched as hard as she could to try to get whatever was holding her down off. They reeled away as she struck something soft

“My fuckin’ eye!” A hiss of pain followed by a burst of laughter.

“Shut the fuck up ‘Niss!” ‘Niss?... ‘Niss! Molly opened her eyes and blinked a few times getting adjusted to the light. Angel Dust was clutching his face, hands over one of his eyes and Arackniss was crouched down next to him laughing. She didn’t understand and she sat up getting both of the other spider’s attention.

“... A-Angie?” Seeing his twin's imploring face caused Angel to stop glaring at his brother before he nodded.

“Yeah Molls, it’s me.” He spoke out softly and then almost cried out when a pink bundle of tearing up fluff impacted into his middle and pulled him straight into an absolute crushing hug.

“I t-thought I’d n-never see y-you again! A-Are we d-double d-dead?” Angel didn’t make a joke but instead wrapped more arms around his sister and held her just as tight.

“Don’t think so, had a couple of close calls, ain’t that right ‘Niss?” Molly pulled her tear covered face to look across at Arackniss whose expression had softened after he had stopped laughing at Angel's bruised eye.

“Y-You’re h-here t-too?” The dark furred spider nodded.

“Yeah, one big happy family again, ain’t that something?” Molly made a frantic gesture with her hand unwilling to part from Angel and Arackniss sighed and shuffled closer to be consumed into more of the same bone breaking hug. Molly’s voice cracked as she openly sobbed into both of the brothers she thought that she would never see again. Earning a rather awkward smile from Arackniss who pattered her back and Angel who had buried his face into Molly’s neck, probably so the other two couldn’t see him cry, Angel had always said that crying was ugly business and he had an image to protect. They stayed like that as Molly frantically gripped them both, only once her breathing had started to calm did she let them go.

“Where are we? Are we prisoners?” Her tear puffy eyes looked at both of them, Angel still wasn’t budging from the crook of her neck and you could hear Arackniss gently shook his head.

“Nah, but we’ve got a lot to talk about before Alastor comes back…” She suddenly looked panicked.

“Is he gunna hurt us? Has he…” Angel’s muffled voice called up to her.

“No.” He pulled back and his eyes looked just about as puffy as Molly’s did with the addition that his left eye was half closed and clearly already swelling. Molly’s face fell.

“Oh, Angie… I’m so sorry!” She leant in and gently kissed his bad eye. Angel shook his head and waved her off.

“I-It’s fine, just c-caught me off guard is all!” Arackniss levelled a stony gaze at him.

“That why you’re crying like a little bitch?” Both Angel and Molly glared daggers at him and Angel called out indignantly.

“Shut up dildo!” Molly sniggered and Arackniss eye’s flared.

“I told you to stop calling me that!” Molly gave him an accusatory glare

“Then don’t make fun of him for feelin’ things!” Arackniss sighed, he was never going to win an argument with these two around again… shit, Arackniss decided to move quickly on and actually answer the question before Angel got it into his head to explain why that was Arackniss’s current nickname. 

“Me, Alastor and Cherri got busted out of prison by the princess.” Molly's face instantly frowned in confusion.

“Wait… Didn’t the princess get kidnapped? I thought a bunch of convicts went down into old hell and Alastor was doin’ all kinds of horrible shit down there…” Arackniss shook his head.

“It’s a big fucking conspiracy, media’s in on it Alastor got something on Lucifer and he wants to take him out… me and Angie are wanted men… so we either help or stay on the run for as long as we can. We needed to get you because your family and-”

“And it's exactly what Pa would do to someone he wanted hurt.” Molly finished, both the brothers nodded.

“We woulda got you ourselves… but it ain't safe to be spotted at the moment…” Angel gave her a smile and continued.

“Sorry Alastor can be a bit intense…” Molly scoffed.

“Intense? He fuckin’ kidnapped me!” Arackniss nodded.

“Yeah, sorry to drag you into our mess.” Molly suddenly shook her head.

“Don’t ever be sorry for that! I found out I’ve still got my family! This is the best kidnapping ever.” She managed a smile and let out a laugh. 

***

Cherri stood quietly alone in the large cavern that had been excavated just for her use, she looked around… it was a decent space, just lonely. She let out a sigh and ran fingers through her hair. The tapping of shoes on stone made her come out of her slump and she turned to see Alastor approaching, tapping his cane on the ground as he moved, a smile happily plastered on his face. Cherri gave a small smile of acknowledgment. 

“Even missin’ an arm, you’re in good spirits.” Alastor looked down to the shadow he was using as an interim limb.

“My dear, now that I’m whole, a missing appendage is hardly going to slow me down.” Cherri looked from Alastor to his shadow that grinned at her and began to separate from Alastor’s feet to slither around the room.

“I can see that… so, err what ya doin’ here?” Alastor clapped his hand against his shadowy hand and was disappointed by the lack of the clap.

“Decoration my dear! Can’t have you sleeping on a pile of rocks now can I?” Cherri nodded and looked timidly at him.

“I’d accept anything you’d give me.” Alastor let the pause hang in the air before he answered. 

“Can you describe to me the room you want, bathroom included and I’ll make it a reality for you.” Cherri nodded and looked around the room.

“A-Anything?” 

“Within reason…”

“Can my bed be a huge copy of you? Ya know so I can just wriggle under your shirt…”

“No.” Cherri sighed and let out a laugh.

“Well no fun… okay. I can’t stand this floor, carpet please? And a nice big bed, I like to roll around, soft too would be nice. Fuckin’ sick of sleeping on rocks. Need a wardrobe and I want a workbench so I can start building my shit again. Oh, and I want a shower! A really nice once.” Alastor gave her a shitty grin.

“Oh, is that all?” Cherri frowned.

“You said…”

“I know my dear, it was just a jest… what colour?” Cherri gave him a look.

“Come on… really? Blacks and reds… like my outfit!” Alastor looked her up and down that caused Cherri to bite her lip even if it was just to study her palette of colours it still made her squirm inside. Alastor turned back to the room and a cloud of black haze and radio static started playing and red glowing runes appeared around his head as furnishings and floorings appeared around them, Alastor had his eyes shut as he concentrated on bringing the room into existence. Cherri stood quietly watching in awe at what Alastor could do, when she suddenly let out a little gasp as a hand ran up her inner thigh from behind. Spinning around she saw Alastor’s shadow grinning at her as it ran another hand across her stomach causing Cherri to shudder with delight. The shade took that as a good sign and started to stroke its claws down her front teasing at the entrance of her miniskirt, like Cherri needed any encouragement, she roughly pulled it down along with her underwear and quickly pressed herself up against the wall so she could have something to lean on and the shadow seemed positively delighted with itself.

Alastor had finished up furnishing the room and his radio static dissipated as he looked over at his handiwork, when he heard the lustful moans of Cherri and turned his head before slapping a hand across his face.

“We talked about that!” The shadow immediately paused, withdrew its hand, licked it clean before slithering across and attaching itself back to Alastor’s heel looking rather sheepish. Cherri gasped at the sudden lack of intimacy and looked towards Alastor.

“W-Why did you s-stop?” Alastor was averting his gaze to her nudity and spoke looking at a furnished wall.

“I didn’t start, he did.” He pointed at his shadow and he looked down at it. Cherri sensing the confusion in the room quickly pulled her skirt back up and suppressed how damn desperate she was for his intimate touch again.

“B-But, you control the shadows? Like I do… so we were… you know, whilst you worked I thought that maybe you…” Alastor quickly strode over to her.

“No, that is not what happened.” Cherri shook her head.

“But your shadow was… I don’t understand.” She looked up at him desperately confused. 

“My shadow is enchanted, he is a separate entity that answers to me but with greater autonomy than a regular creature I would summon. It is not me. I cannot make myself clearer, what he does in his spare time has nothing to do with me. But it allows him to perform tasks that a simple summon would not. However… he has been known to be a bit touchy… despite what I keep telling him.” Alastor glared down at the shadow who seemed to shrink slightly under his gaze. Cherri suddenly swallowed hard and spoke out.

“No no, it’s okay… I want him to come back… i-if he wants to…” Alastor frowned.

“I don’t know if that’s a good idea.” Cherri fell straight to her knees, she’d beg if she had to.

“Please Al, I don’t have anythin’ else. Just give me this! I know it's not you, I know that… but it gives me somethin’ I need it! I’m beggin’!” Alastor frowned and exhaled hard.

“I’ll discuss it with Charlie, if she’s happy that something that shares my face wants to dabble. I won’t stop him… but I would warn you he’s a fickle devil and you’re unlikely to keep his attention for very long.” Cherri nodded frantically.

“Thank you, thank you!” Alastor turned and left her there crouched down on the dark red carpets that filled this cavern and with a final snap of his fingers a wall formed up and a door appeared, allowing Cherri more privacy. Cherri took a steadying breath before getting up to properly look around. 

  
She gawked at the work Alastor had put in, a large open plan place with a half wall separating off a corner that contained her bathroom and large shower. She smiled and ran her hands over the very plush carpet. Cherri moved over and tested the large queen size bed and sunk straight down into the memory mattress and cooed loudly, it was blissfully soft and she rolled around across the silken sheets and laughed before sitting up, glancing over to her workbench, with all the tools she might need for tinkering. Not that any of that mattered right now as she roughly tore off the bottom part of her clothes and readied herself for the most furious session of her life as she relived Alastor’s shadow touching her, looks like her luck was changing.

***

Alastor left Niffty and Husk more disturbed than he wanted to admit, Niffty had got Husk to leave and then went on a rant that caused Alastor’s eye to twitch.

“So I want the swing mounted over here from the ceiling and that shouldn’t bother any of the restraints on the doors or from under the bed… oh! And can you make sure there are several shelves in the wardrobe? I like to keep everything organized by size on one shelf and girth on another!” Alastor blinked slowly and let out a long static filled noise.

“I’m not going to be doing any of that.” Niffty pouted and crossed her arms.

“You said what we wanted!” Alastor shook his head.

“Almost anything you could want… but no.” He then went to work and Niffty huffed off to join Husk whilst they waited, he turned to her and noticed her clearly upset state.

“Did he fucking upset you?” Niffty froze up and let out a warm smile and gripped Husk’s hand.

“No… just didn’t put some things in that I would have wanted for us… I love that you’d come and defend me though…” Husk ruffled his wings slightly and earned a quick peck on the cheek as Niffty hopped up to kiss his face. 

Most of their room contained a dark wooden flooring with a matching hardwood bed frame and mattress, Niffty had insisted on something that was easy to clean and wipe down and whilst she said it with a smile, she mentioned that she would need to be able to get cat hair cleaned off of it easily, Niffty had asked for a shower-bath combo, and she got an impressive porcelain tub on four cast iron feet along with two sinks and mirrors, because apparently that was a ‘necessity’ he had also included a set of small steps, even though Niffty hadn’t asked, Alastor figured they would be useful. With his job done he moved past the couple and with a snap of his fingers another wall and door appeared. 

***

Alastor spun his cane in his hand as he hummed a merry tune, this was turning out to be a very productive day and wandering down his personal tunnel it branched off he looked quickly into the opening and found it empty, Vaggie was not here. No matter he suspected where she would be and sure enough, Charlie and Vaggie were sitting in the empty room talking to themselves, Vaggie looked a lot healthier, and Alastor was impressed to see that her clothes had been fixed, clearly Cherri had done something about that. Charlie spotted Alastor and quickly got to her feet before running over and kissing him cleanly on the mouth and lifting her leg off the ground so he would have to support her weight. Alastor spun her slightly and lowered her down, like one might a dance partner, earning a giggle and a smile.

“Did you get Molly?” She enquired and Alastor gave her a smile.

“Of course, and now I’m getting the rooms ready, would you mind if I took Vaggie and sorted hers out now?” Charlie feigned a large pout.

“I guess, but you better come back and do ours next!” Alastor gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he stood her up on her own.

“My darling doe, of course I will. Vaggie come with me.” The grey warrior stood up and immediately moved over.

“Speak to you later Charlie.” She waved farewell as she followed Alastor.

“How are you finding things?” Alastor turned to Vaggie as she looked up at him.

“Well enough, my chest still hurts but the frostbite in my fingers has gone, Cherri even fixed my clothes for me.” 

“How were you with her?” Alastor’s eye’s narrowed as he waited for Vaggie’s answer. 

“Civil.” 

“I suppose that will have to do… Anyway I thought maybe it would be best for something familiar for you.” 

“Okay, what did you have in mind?” As they turned the corner into the space that was for Vaggie Alastor paused and grabbed Vaggie’s arm before gently tugging her towards him, she didn’t resist and their chests gently bumped as she looked up at him. He brushed aside her fringe and pressed a finger carefully upon his brand on her closed eye. Vaggie felt something stirring inside her head, looking through memories that were being brought up by something else then it was gone and Alastor had stepped away before beginning to summon furniture. Vaggie stood quietly by and watched as an exact replica of her old apartment sprang to existence. Alastor finished his work by again summoning a wall and door.

“What do you think?” He turned to Vaggie who stepped in and looked around.

“Looks exactly like my place… thank you.” It was sleek and modernized, her salary at the prison was not insignificant and she had performed her duties well, she could afford the more luxurious things and it seemed that Alastor wanted to keep her with the same comforts. 

“That is quite alright my dear, please let me know if anything is missing, memories can be quite a trifle to muddle through.” Vaggie nodded.

“Of course I will.” Alastor paused before turning to leave.

“Oh and one more thing, I’m going to set up the three spider siblings next after my darling Charlie, can you take Molly somewhere, for some reason she may have gained an uncalled-for fear of me and perhaps it would be best if she didn’t see my work.”

“Okay, I’ll go now and take her into the main cavern.” Vaggie turned and left immediately. Alastor grinned and moved back up to Charlie. His Chamber was the grandest of them all and easy twice the size of any of the others, nothing but the best and if any dared to complain he would argue that they were free to excavate an extension if they so chose. Charlie’s smile widened when Alastor came back into view. 

“Al! No Vaggie?” Alastor shook his head.

“She’s doing something for me first, now let's get something sorted.” He gripped his staff tight and began his work as runes and static filled the space much to Charlie’s delighted and awe filled face. He started by putting a thick crimson carpet on the floor, he would have preferred a dark oak floor but he knew all too well that Charlie often got cold feet, and he didn’t need another excuse for her to press frigid toes against his thighs in an attempt to warm them up. Next the bed, a King size dark wooden frame with four posters that stood tall and linked a velvet curtain that ran around its edges, plenty of silken sheets and many throws covered the mattress and a small pile of pillows at its summit, he needed very little comfort but Charlie could nest like a true princess. 

Two wardrobes side by side and a couple of dressers, he needed a strong mahogany desk for his work and a strong backed chair. A small dining table with two chairs and an eloquent set of silverware and plates appeared on its surface. A chaise lounge and several more throws along with empty bookshelves dotted the walls, he would have to recover his tomes at one point, as long as they hadn’t been destroyed but were most likely guarded.

Walls sprang up from the ground to seal off their bathroom, which contained both a separate shower and a large two-person tub recessed into the floor. Alastor grinned to himself as he finished up conjuring their main door and spent far longer on this as he weaved wards into it, only himself or those branded by him would be allowed to open it. Just in case, he could be sure of Charlie’s safety here. Everything calmed down and he had a small smug smile as he awaited Charlie’s praises.

“O-Oh, A-Al…” He was expecting something, but not that far too breathless calling he turned and his eyes transformed into spinning dials as his shadow was planting shallow kisses across Charlie’s eagerly exposed neck. He practically exploded.

“DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME!?” Charlie jumped and the shadow frantically slid and hid under the bed. Alastor was fuming and slammed his staff on the ground.

“GET OUT HERE!” it quietly complied and looked at Charlie as if pleading for help. Alastor rounded on it as it approached by his feet.

“Don’t look at her for help!” Charlie spoke up quietly unsure what was going on.

“Al? It’s alright… I thought you were…” Alastor took a breath to calm his raging heart and looked at Charlie softly.

“My darling he shares my shape but is not me… and earlier I caught him with his hands down Cherri!” Charlie suddenly seemed to recoil and touched a hand to her neck and looked slightly alarmed.

“I’m sorry Al, I didn’t know… I thought…” Alastor gave her a careful smile.

“My darling it is not your fault… but you!” He glanced down at his feet. “You are to never caress Charlie in such a manner! Do I make that clear?” It nodded and a slow hiss emanated from its open and closing mouth. Charlie frowned, it looked like it was talking and judging by Alastor’s reaction it was clearly communicating with him just fine.

“No, don’t give me that, I think after that shameless display I am going to say no to that as well.” Charlie moved over to gently touch Alastor’s arm.

“What’s it saying?” Alastor glared at it once more before turning to Charlie.

“It has the audacity to ask if it can keep seeing Cherri since it can’t spend time with you…”

“... Oh. So you don’t have anything to do with it?” Alastor took a moment

“Not exactly, I can see through its eyes if I wanted to, but it acts independently as long as it follows my commands.” 

“So that means you could see when it… was with Cherri.” Alastor took hold of Charlie’s hands and squeezed them. 

“I could, but I promise you that no such thing interests me.” Charlie gave him a soft smile.

“I know, I trust my stag… erm I don’t mind if it wants to do its own thing, but I don’t like the idea of it watching us when we, you know.” Alastor turned down to his shadow and spoke out as it writhed around.

“Hear that? You can do what you like with Cherri but do not watch us when we are alone together unless I expressly tell you otherwise.” It nodded and immediately went to the far wall clearly with its face pressed against it, not looking at them at all. Charlie seemed content with that and quickly turned to Alastor.

“Speaking of being alone together… c-can we?” Her eyes drifted to the bed and she glanced back at Alastor with a longing look Alastor gave a gentle smile and stroked her cheek delicately.

“I’m afraid I still have work to do.” Charlie pouted and practically stamped her feet in adorable frustration. 

“But Al… you’ve done this!” She whined as she hastily pulled up her top to show the branded mark on her stomach.

“You’ve marked me! Now you need to take me!” It was adorable when Charlie was being this needy and Alastor hastily put his hand around her waist and pulled her in before gently nicking at her neck with his fangs, earning a pained whimper as she clutched at him.

“Soon my darling, once I’m done I will return.” He pulled away and the look of betrayal that was on Charlie’s face was priceless.

“You better be!” She huffed. Alastor gave her a low bow.

“But of course my little doe.” He turned to leave and with a snap of his fingers his shadow slithered straight up to join him again and as they left and shut the door Alastor’s eyes didn’t shift but he spoke out.

“I’m still unhappy with you.” 

_ Hssssss! _

“I don’t care how beautiful you say she is, these are things I already knew.”

_ Hsssss _

“No, that is not an excuse for why you couldn’t resist her. Keep it in your shadowy pants next time.”

_ Hssssss? _

“Don’t you dare bring that up again, I will never once ask her about a threesome and the thought disgusts me.” 

_ Hsssssssss? _

“I don’t care what you do with the others, Cherri is a special case and Charlie is mine.” 

_ Hssss? _

“Be careful with Cherri, she is… unstable, if you feed into that she might do something foolish.” 

_ Hssss? _

“What do you mean ‘Am I going to watch?’ of course not!” 

_ Hsssssss _

“Well, use your discretion then… and I mean that.” 

***

Vaggie marched through caverns and looked up as a string of ceiling lights were springing into existence and brightened the otherwise gloomy cavern, looks like Alastor was still at work. She could hear the three spiders talking quietly amongst themselves as she turned the corner and it fell silent and all eyes fell on her as she looked down across the room with Arackniss, Angel and Molly. Arackniss stood up quickly and tried to make introductions.

“Molls, this is the Iron maid- I mean Vagatha…” Vaggie rolled her eye.

“Vaggie, please.” Angel gave off a short laugh.

“Wow, you just fuck up pretty much every interaction with a woman dont’cha?” Arackniss glared at him. 

“He’s probably a bit nervous because I used to warden the prison.” Angel gave her an incredulous look.

“Oh yeah… nothing to do with the fact you tried to cut Alastor in half on the bridge of lust that you what? Fucking climbed for a couple of days to get out of?... Or that time you got sucked into a river filled with spirit fucks that literally beat you to death before you came back somehow, and then again when you rode the fucking corpse of a huge monster down a shaft to hit the bottom layer of hell…. Yeah, nothing to do with that AT ALL.” Vaggie shrugged.

“Look… I know what it looks like but I’m not here to hurt anyone. I thought Charlie was in danger and I needed to save her, Lucifer… Lucifer tricked me.” Angel shrugged.

“Nah you got it all wrong, toots, I don’t fuckin’ care… if Smiles wants you still around then there’s gotta be somethin’ special about you right? Anyway why ya here?” 

“Alastor is about to decorate your space but suggested that maybe I take Molly somewhere else so she doesn’t have to deal with him just yet.” Angel looked uncertainly at Molly not keen on keeping her out of sight, Molly read his face and got up.

“It’s okay Angie… I’ll be fine.” Make sure you get me a room that suits me!” She gave a big wink and moved towards Vaggie.

“Let’s go then! You can show me around!” Vaggie inclined her head and moved out into the corridor, Vaggie was dwarfed by Molly’s height, the spider brought up conversation almost immediately.

“Was all that stuff true? About what you did.” Vaggie nodded. And Molly let out a whistle

“Wow, all to save the princess. She must mean a lot to you.” Vaggie glanced across to Molly.

“She’s like my sister, I want to keep her safe.” Molly beamed at her.

“I get that, my brothers mean the world to me, they think that I’m scared of Alastor, but he brought them back to me, so he can’t be that bad can he?” Vaggie was unsure how to answer and chose to speak carefully.

“Alastor is very powerful, just don’t upset him.” The pair moved into the main chamber in time for Alastor to walk past them, he didn’t even glance at Molly as he moved away, apparently in a hurry for something. 

“So I’m guessing you're a fighter then?” Molly’s questions continued.

“Yeah, I guess.” 

“So does everyone do something different around here, to help?” 

“We haven’t really discussed it yet, I suspect so, is there something you can do?” Molly let out a laugh and shook her head.

“I can bartend, sing and offer massages… not really cut out for this sort of stuff, that’s what my brothers were good at.” Vaggie paused and turned to look at Molly, she quickly shut her eye and looked at the female spider.

“Whatcha doing?” Molly had tilted her lead and was looking curiously at the grey woman in front of her.

“Just seeing something…” Molly turned to look if it was behind her, before turning back, Vaggie had opened her eye again and gave Molly a strange look.

“What?” Vaggie seemed to come round.

“Nothing… come on, let’s go meet the others.” She led on, confused as to what she saw. A radiant pink that spiralled out from Molly’s centre, it was slow, smooth and filled with joy and a love of life. She was loyal and loved family… that was it, her brother was Arackniss and Angel, well Arackniss was in organized crime and in fact the whole family apparently was, maybe she willingly accepted damnation just to be with them, but that was foolish… who would willingly choose hell over heaven?


	3. The first Night in a Strange New Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything set up Alastor needs to get everyone on the same page, looks like his work doesn't go unnoticed.

“So, that err Niffty, was it? Does she always have that kind of energy?” Molly asked as both she and Vaggie continued down the tunnel and back into the main cavern, Vaggie nodded.

“Yeah, that’s pretty much her, don’t ever let her drink coffee. Oh, and if you hang around her and Husk for too long you might see some things you wished you hadn’t.” Molly let out a gentle laugh.

“I think it's adorable that they can be so open with their feelings and not care how public it is.” 

“If you say so.” They entered the main cavern in time to see Alastor working on it, conjuring up a massive Kitchen and shared dining area. Looks like he was still at it, following his instructions Vaggie tilted her head.

“Come on, let's go meet Charlie.” Molly gave a big smile.

“Never met a princess before, do I need to bow or curtsey and stuff?” Vaggie smiled and looked up at the pink spider.

“No, Charlie hates all that pomp, just call her Charlie and treat her like anyone else.” 

“Okay, easy to remember, I like it!” As they continued on Molly started to absent-mindedly hum. Vaggie broke the noise with a question.

“You like to sing?” Molly paused for a moment.

“Oh sorry, was I humming again?” Vaggie frowned.

“Don’t apologize, I was just asking,”

“Yeah, I do, but Angel hates it when I hum and always shouts, just used to that.” 

“Maybe he’s just jealous, not everyone can sing, I certainly can’t.” Molly let out a tiny laugh.

“Ha, well maybe, but I’m sure you can sing! You’ve got a lovely voice.” Vaggie’s cheek twinged pink for a moment but before she had a chance to answer they had arrived at a large door inscribed and carved with runes and symbols. Molly called out.

“That’s one hell of a door.” Vaggie stepped up to it.

“Yeah, looks like Alastor has been through here, hold on I’m just going to go make sure Charlie is okay to see people.” Molly nodded.

“Sure! I’ll stand right here!” Vaggie tried the door hand and found it unlocked and stepped inside, it sharply closed as soon as she let go of the handle and Molly noticed that as soon as it did shut all sound seemed to cut out on the other side. Looks like Alastor enjoyed his privacy. 

“Al, I’m ready.” A soft call was coming from the other side of the room and Vaggie froze up as her foot connected with fabric and she looked down to see a discarded sock, then another sock… then a pair of trousers… and a shirt, then a bra and finally a set of panties just before the bed. The velvet curtains were shut and apart from a small parting where a single pale leg was protruding and it was half bent with toes pointing in a seductive and sultry manner as it stroked the velvet material, Vaggie winced slightly, clearly not who Charlie was expecting.

“Hey, Charlie it’s me…” There was a literal shriek and the leg disappeared behind the curtain as Charlie had clearly fallen backwards in surprise, then there was a lot of frantic moving around before you could see two hands grabbing either side of the sheeting making sure they didn’t part and Charlie’s face appeared at the top, bright red and flustered.

“O-Oh Vaggie… I was just… stretching my l-leg….and g-getting ready for bed!” Vaggie gave Charlie a soft smile.

“I’m sorry to bother your ‘leg stretches’. I wanted to introduce you to Molly, but seeing as you're busy maybe tomorrow then?” The red did not dissipate on Charlie’s cheeks and she nodded.

“Y-Yeah, that would be best.” Vaggie turned to leave and Charlie quickly called out.

“Vaggie?”

“Yeah?”

“D-Do you know… how long Alastor’s going to be… he usually helps me with my erm… Leg stretches...” The corner of Vaggie’s mouth turned into a slight smile. 

“I think he’s just finishing up, but I’ll pass the message along.”

“Thanks…” Vaggie opened the door again and Molly’s face turned towards her expectantly, Vaggie shook her head and closed the door behind her.

“Charlie’s getting ready for bed, so we’ll introduce you tomorrow.” Molly smiled and nodded.

“Sure… I’m pretty tired myself if I'm honest… getting kidnapped sure does take it outta ya!” Vaggie smiled at how upbeat the phrase came out, before narrowing her eye and turning her head at something that was black, shadowy and heading right for them. It looked like an old-fashioned speaker with a black cable trailing behind it as it ran on four pointed legs before skidding to a halt in front of both of them, there was a small squeal of static and Alastor’s voice broadcasted out.

“Is this thing on? Hello? Ah yes there’s the green light… Could I have everyone come to the main cavern I have something that needs to be discussed and to make this perfectly clear, it is not a request.” The speaker then seemed to melt into nothingness and Vaggie looked at Molly’s bemused face.

“You’ll get used to him, come on… let’s not keep Alastor waiting. Could be important.” Molly nodded.

“Lead the way!” Vaggie stepped forward and the tapping of Molly’s feet sounded out behind her as the tall spider followed. 

***

The silence of the darkened and grand dining hall was interrupted only by the quiet noises of knives and forks as the solitary pair ate, that was until a trilling noise sounded and Lucifer pulled out the phone from his breast pocket he glanced at the ID of who would be so foolish to interrupt his dinner with his wife.

“Vox, this better be worth your time for interrupting Lilith and I from our meal.” he offered a glance towards Lilith who had paused eating to watch her husband. Vox’s electronic voice sounded out.

“Apologies lord, but calls have just come in and I thought you should know, Alastor has been spotted back in Pentagram.” The tiniest of twitches flicked across the corner of Lucifer’s eye. 

“What did he do?”

“Kidnapped some lowlife bar worker, she’s the sister of the other two spiders that also disappeared with him into the lower depths, the criminal and Valentino’s property.” Lucifer rapped his fingers against the wooden table and pondered for a moment. They had reported that all the missing souls were dead, there had been a slim hope that they would have been captured down in the reaches of the darkest hell, but that seemed to fail as did Vaggie’s attempts since the sword returned to him, meaning that grey soul was no more. 

“Get in contact with the father of this creature, offer him whatever false platitudes he requires but I want him and his two-bit gang as fodder so we might prepare for the inevitable assault on our holdings.” 

“Of course, Lord.” Lucifer paused and met Lilith’s white piercing gaze once more.

“Any news or sightings of my daughter?” 

“None, it seems Alastor is hiding her somewhere.” Lucifer frowned.

“Very well, keep me updated.” He ended the call and Lilith spoke up.

“Charlie?” Lucifer shook his head.

“I’m afraid that monster has still got her hidden somewhere.” Lilith's face softened.

“Dear… please, you need to rescue our darling… I can’t sleep knowing she’s with that… thing!” Lucifer gave his wife a reassuring smile.

“I believe she’s been brought back into the city, I’ll find her… trust me.” Lilith nodded.

“Of course I do.” Lucifer quickly tapped out a message on his phone and put it away before returning to his meal.

“I will be seeing Ms Killjoy tonight, I need to discuss with her about a new campaign regarding the hunt for our missing daughter.” Lilith pursed her lips and let out a sigh.

“Please make sure you wash the lipstick off this time.” Lucifer raised an eyebrow at her.

“My darling, you know my lips are only for you.” 

“I wasn’t talking about your face, my love.” 

When dinner was concluded Lucifer made his way through his palace, he had time before Katie’s arrival and he wanted to get something done first. Opening the door he sneered at the sight of Charlie’s childhood bedroom, untouched since she moved out, far too bright and colourful for a daughter of hell's ruler, still something might be useful here. He kicked over the neatly piled of soft and cuddly animals that were piled at the base of Charlie’s old bed. Something caught his eye and a sharp grin spread across his white face as he bent down and pulled out two small dolls of red furred goats with pale faces, he rolled his eyes at the embroidered names Charlie had given them, still… he could make this work. 

Throwing both goats straight across the room he pointed the apple mounted on his cane straight at them and a beam of dark and red light shone out and both the cuddly toys froze and quivered in place, Lucifer looked at his work lazily as he poured more malice and power into the two dolls there was a loud rushing noise and Lucifer lowered his cane. The tapping of hooves sounded on the ground as both goats stretched their wings and flexed tails. Eyes blinking they stared up at Lucifer.

“Razzle, Dazzle I want you to find my daughter and bring her back to me… don’t let anyone get in your way, and if my daughter is less than cooperative, I don’t care what state you bring her back… I can always put her back together.” Both the goats smiled at each other exposing row upon row of razor sharp teeth before they rushed off and slid open the window, hopped up and used their small wings to help them glide to the ground below before scampering off and out of sight. Lucifer took a moment to watch them leave his sights before he turned to depart, he paused as an Imp was waiting for him to finish by the door.

“Yes?” He spoke entirely with disinterest.

“My most magnificent Lord, Ms Killjoy has arrived.” Lucifer straightened his suit.

“Good, I think I’ll take her in the ballroom today, make sure she is ready for my arrival.” The imp bowed low and practically scrapped its nose on the floor. 

“At once your Lordship.” 

***

Niffty and Husk were the last to arrive and Niffty cooed loudly at how much had changed in the rough cavern they had arrived in. A clean tiled floor, and a very long oak table with plenty of seats for everyone, Alastor was sat at the head of the table with Vaggie sat on his right-hand side, next to her was Molly, Angel and Arackniss, opposite them was Cherri looking rather put out since Angel was making a point not to look at her right now. Niffty and Husk joined next to the bomber. Alastor grinned.

“Well I hope you all like your new accommodations, let’s begin shall we?” Niffty looked around.

“Aren’t we going to wait for Charlie?” Angel frowned and crossed his arms, Alastor answered without missing a beat.

“With the current climate I will talk to her privately.” Angel huffed.

“Good…” Alastor gave him a warning glance but continued regardless. 

“As you’re all aware, we will not gain respite or peace until Lucifer has been dethroned, permanently. For now, he is out of our reach and capabilities, so until that can be resolved we need to deal with his overlords. We will need to be careful, and all of us have a job to play no matter how small it may seem.” There was a silence and the group looked around solemnly, saying it out loud made it sound even crazier but they had little choice, it was eat or be eaten, and they had made camp with the ritualistic cannibal radio demon. Niffty blinked and timidly spoke out first.

“So… what will I be doing?” Alastor turned to face the nervous tiny cyclops.

“My dear, how many people knew of your relationship with Husk? I am right in thinking it was fairly new at the facility I was held in?” Niffty paused and thought back.

“I think… it was only Charlie or Vaggie who ever saw us together at work.” She looked to Husk who nodded.

“Yeah, sounds about right.” Alastor grinned.

“Wonderful, well my dear, Husk is a wanted man because he knew too much, but you are just nameless victim of my purging and no one would notice if you appeared on the streets again…” Husk looked irritated and spoke out loudly. 

“Hey, you’re not fucking suggesting she go back to the city are you!?” Alastor rolled his eyes.

“Not permanently, but out of all of us she is the best to go unnoticed.” Niffty visibility swallowed.

“F-For what?” 

“Shopping of course! I can’t go teleporting what we need from the city at all times without risking it getting caught out, my powers are not infallible, Lucifer proved that point quite clearly last time. We will need food and other things so it would only be once a week or so.” Husk was still uncomfortable.

“Can’t you just do what you did here?” he gestured around the now well furnished cavern. Alastor smile stayed fixed on his face even if he was getting slightly tired of the cats arguing. 

“I cannot conjure food, I’m not a dispensary, do not take what I do for granted!” Husk grumbled and was about to speak out again when a small hand on his arm stopped him.

“I’ll do it, It’s okay Husk… I'll be in and out quick as a flash.” She gave him a reassuring smile but it did not make the cat feel any better but he fell silent. Alastor turned his face back to Niffty.

“Wonderful, I’ll speak with you tomorrow about what we’ll do, anyway onto your rather ‘cautious’ partner. Husk, since you were used to boring laborious work of starting at security monitors all day long, you will be doing the same but for radio signals. A large bulk of Lucifer’s forces use radios to keep in contact… see what you can find out.” 

“Fine…” Alastor turned to Vaggie and she looked at him.

“Vaggie, Arackniss and Angel will accompany me when we need to go into the city, you are all proven fighters and we should do well together.” Vaggie nodded and said nothing and Arackniss nudged his brother.

“Just like old times eh?” Angel rolled his eyes.

“Yeah, ‘cept last time we were just shootin’ up gangsters not fuckin’ Lucifer’s goons.” Arackniss shrugged.

“They’ll all bleed the same when you put enough lead into them.” Alastor nodded and stood up.

“Good, well then that’s everything.” Cherri immediately sat to attention and was about to speak up, but Molly beat her too it.

“What about me?” Alastor shifted his gaze to the pink female spider.

“Molly you were part of the deal that got your brothers working for me in exchange for your safety, you are under no such deal… unless you would like to make one?” Both Arackniss stared at Molly and shook their heads.

“N-No, I’m good!” Alastor shrugged.

“Fair enough.” 

“What about me? I can fuckin’ fight! Take me too.” Alastor turned his head to look at Cherri, she looked upset at being left out. Alastor spoke out plainly.

“No.” Cherri’s face screwed up slightly. 

“What the fuck do you mean no? I’ve been with you this whole time! I can keep helpin’!” Alastor grip tightened on the table.

“Perhaps it would be best to discuss in private?” Cherri’s hands balled into fists in her lap.

“No! You can tell everyone why you're fuckin’ abandoning me!” An awkward silence fell and Cherri was staring stubbornly straight at Alastor. The radio demon turned to her and spoke out perfectly calmly.

“As you wish, you are impulsive and rash… you make poor decisions when left on your own and I cannot trust that you won’t do something foolish when in the city with me.” The silence thickened and Cherri stood up so fast it knocked her chair backwards and it toppled on the floor.

“F-Fuck you!” She turned and fled straight from the table and down the tunnel that led to her place, tears already welling in her eye. Alastor watched her go before turning to everyone else.

“Anything else?” Silent shakes of the head in reply.

“Good, we’ll get started tomorrow.” Alastor turned and marched away, back straight and shoes tapping across the tiles as he disappeared. Molly let out a whistling sigh.

“It always that intense?” Angel scoffed.

“With Cherri? Yeah. Hopefully that’ll knock some sense into her…” Arackniss looked concerned.

“Should someone go check up on her?” Angel turned his head to stare at his brother.

“Keep it in ya fuckin’ pants.” Arackniss cheeks flushed as he snapped around.

“Hey, its nothing about that!” Angel gave him a stare.

“Uh-huh, sure…” Niffty tugged on Husk’s arm and the pair left as the two spiders descended into arguing insults at each other. Vaggie took the same prompt and stood up, Molly caught her eye and not wanting to have to start shouting above the louder and louder pair of spiders just waved goodbye. Vaggie paused and returned the gesture.

Alastor managed to get halfway to his room before his step faltered and he had to rest against the wall. Letting out a long sigh, Alastor’s shadow slid up and helped him walk the rest of the way.

_ Hssssss _

“Yes, I know I over did it… but it needed to be done today.” 

_ Hssss? _

“Of course I am! I almost missed being shackled in that regard. We will need to go out soon.” His shadow gave a grin and nodded. Finally, at his door the shadow slithered away from Alastor allowing him to stand on his own and the radio demon took in a deep breath, he gave a look to the shadow and it slithered down and away, leaving him alone.

Alastor would never let anyone see his limits, but his body was exhausted and worse the hunger was back. The more of his power he used the more the hunger would gnaw at him, it’s why he had been able to resist the frenzied feedings when in prison, he couldn’t use his power but now in a single day of a fight with Vaggie and conjuring an entire settlement into existence he needed to feed soon. 

Opening the door he fixed the mask upon his face, Charlie would only worry and tonight she needed him for something else. He stepped inside and the door shut behind him.

***

Cherri was half blind with how much she was crying as she slammed the door and locked it before running and flopping straight onto the bed and screamed into her pillows as her shoulders shook uncontrollably. How could Alastor do this to her? Why did he not trust her… Why did he have to say those things?

There was a gentle knocking on her door and Arackniss voice spoke out.

“Cherri? Are you okay?” Her fingers clenched around her sheets, threatening to rip them as she burred her face deeper into the pillow ignoring him.

“Well, if you want to talk about anything… I’m around. And, don’t worry about Angie, he’ll come round eventually…” Again nothing as Cherri held her breath just wanting him to leave. There was silence and it seemed he had left allowing Cherri to continue screaming into the pillow in a tantrum fit for a spoilt toddler. When she felt a hand against her shoulder she flipped over and punched as hard as she could, wanting to break Arackniss’s face for entering without permission. Instead, her fist sailed straight through the dark cloud that was Alastor’s shadow. It titled its head in confusion and looked at her as she gasped.

“S-Sorry!” She quickly sat up on her knees and looked at it, the thing seemed to be looking at her crying face, not with concern but more curiosity. It reached a spectral long finger and took a tear off her cheek, then regarded it for a few moments before swallowing it down.

“W-Why doesn’t A-Alastor trust me?” She sobbed, the shadow shrugged and Cherri crumpled. 

“W-What do I n-need to do to s-show him!” It’s face was frozen in a grim smile and it made no indication and Cherri let out a tiny whimper. Alastor’s shadow was growing bored and it restlessly fluttered in place before it took a look at the exit and started to move. Cherri was frantic.

“D-Don’t g-go!” It paused to look at her tear stained face, almost completely uninterested. Cherri looked pleadingly at it.

“P-Please s-stay…” Trembling hands reached and she pulled her top off, that got the shade’s attention and its grin widened as it started to float back towards her. Cherri nodded.

“S-See? J-just stay” 

***

Alastor’s body ached as it lay naked underneath the silken sheets, Charlie had snuggled straight into his side and was quickly slipping into a comfortable sleep. He had given her exactly what she had needed but now it was time to rest, tomorrow he would need to hunt.

Charlie nuzzled her face into his neck and her hot breath tickled across Alastor’s skin earning a small smile from his neutral face. She was clearly soaking up his scent and soon she was kissing his neck and Alastor left her too it as Charlie drifted closer and closer to sleep. Suddenly his hand twitched as a piercing pain flashed across his neck as Charlie had sunk her two fangs into his skin. Alastor’s eyes glanced across to see Charlie’s closed eyes as she gently suckled away at his neck like a baby on its mothers teat. He frowned, normally Charlie asked but perhaps she was dreaming and he rested back down, she would be done soon enough and he was far too tired to get excited at the idea right now. 

Arms and legs threaded across Alastor’s body as she clung on like a small lamprey, Alastor could feel the heat already forming between her legs as she started to rub herself up against his thigh, he blinked a couple of times and left her too it, she could enjoy her small dream. Except it didn’t end soon and Charlie was stuck onto him as she drank as deeply as she could, Alastor frowned as he was starting to feel light-headed, his darling doe was sucking him dry. Charlie’s whole body was trembling as she wrapped around him, he reached an arm out and gently tapped her cheek getting no response, she was definitely asleep. Alastor managed to just about pry her off his neck and she made a strange needy noise and squirmed slightly before settling down again and removing her limbs before rolling over facing away from him. 

Not wanting a repeat, Alastor moved in and cuddled in behind her to keep her face away from him, he didn’t have the energy to deal with this tonight, not tonight… Seems that Alastor wasn’t the only one hungry this evening. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are looking good for some, bad for others... and yikes for one.
> 
> Next time: Rise of the Radio Cult.


	4. The Rise of the Radio Cult.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor's shadow gets up to its nightly shenanigans, Cherri has a strange revelation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update in one day :O oh my!

Cherri’s face was planted down deep into her pillows as she cried out, her hands were clutching onto her bedding as tightly as she could. Her trembling knees shook as the dark spectre behind her tasted her delicious excitement. Claws either side on her hips held her up as the strength in her legs had completely left her and she squirmed feebly again. 

“F-Fuck…” She twisted in place as a long tongue lashed across her womanhood, it wasn’t gentle and exactly what Cherri wanted as it writhed up before pushing its way deep inside, causing her to scream straight into the pillow and her legs shook as the first orgasm crashed down on her as the shadows tongue coiled and doubled over itself inside her body. It’s dark red glowing eyes were alight with gratification as it caused the sweet flesh of this broken woman to thrash against it. Straightening up Alastor’s shadow’s grin grew wide as it kept lengthening its tongue, it gave it plenty of room to work with and it dragged its claws down Cherri’s back, she bucked wildly and her head to turn to stare up at it.

“AGAIN!” She begged loudly and its smile twisted as its tongue began to lap around itself inside Cherri’s warm folds and her eye rolled up as she placed her face back down into the pillow to yell more obscenities. It dragged its claws deeper down against Cherri’s pale and freckled skin causing large welts and the tiniest line of crimson as its central claw broke skin. Cherri was frantically screaming.

“H-Hurt me again d-daddy!” the shade didn’t stop, but knew exactly what Alastor had meant, this girl was damaged goods. It let go of her hips and her legs failed completely as she flopped straight onto the bed, not that it stopped its tongue and Cherri was crying out as its dextrous appendage applied pleasure to everywhere inside her dripping entrance. A clawed hand reached around and gripped tightly either side of her pearl and Cherri buckled and thrashed frantically as the shadow rolled the engorged and sensitive flesh between its two digits. It was on the verge of being painful but it felt so good and Cherri felt like there was a balloon in her head that was being filled with too much air, she was going to burst and her frantic screaming sounded out loudly as she turned her head. The pressure was too much for the woman and she fell silent as everything became too sensitive for her frayed nerve endings and legs spasmed pitifully as she came hard. 

The shadow pulled out roughly and looked down at Cherri’s glazed over expression as she panted, it waved its hand in front of her face and got no response, it shrugged, slapped her ass hard so it rolled around from the impact and left the room. With Cherri done it didn’t really know what to do, it couldn’t go back to its master just yet as he hadn’t called it, so it idly wandered through the tunnels. It poked its head under the door to see Niffty and Husk gently cuddling under the blankets, they were both sleeping, more curious than anything it flitted over to gently pull back the sheet to check out Niffty, it shrugged and put the cover back before leaving. A wicked smile spread its face as it moved quickly to Vaggie’s room and slipped under the door.

No one was in the main part so it checked each room until it found her bedroom, looks like Vaggie wasn’t a still sleeper and the sheet was half off her body and one of her legs was sticking off the side of the bed revealing most of her chest and part of her stomach. The shade licked his lips, Cherri might have had a nice set of wide hips and a large pair of tits, but there was something about an athletic build that was just enticing. It frowned at the rather ugly scar that rested just in-between her breasts, looks like it hadn’t healed and probably would never, a reminder of the damage Lucifer’s blade did. The shade could settle, her toned abs and thighs made more than up for her rather disappointing chest.

With the sheets only partially covering her hips it would take very little effort just to tease the material aside so it could look straight at her privates. It gripped onto the sheet and just started to lift, its eager face lit up with excitement when Vaggie surged straight into a sitting position and grabbed the thing by its throat, it tried to become insubstantial and just slip free but it got tugged straight back in Vaggie’s closed hand. It looked suddenly panicked and tried to claw at her arm to get her to let go but its hands just passed through her like smoke. Vaggie dragged it closer.

“If you ever try to perv on me again, I’ll fucking end you… understand?” It let out an alarmed hiss and nodded frantically, before Vaggie let go and the thing fled faster than a lightning bolt. Vaggie gently rested back down and covered herself fully with the sheet, she didn’t know how she knew she was being watched but she had woken up just in time, it just felt right to grab it, even though shadows were supposed to be immune to that sort of assault. She touched a hand against the wound on her chest, maybe that was another thing she had gained. Tomorrow she would have to speak to Alastor about his shadow, interesting how she could attack it and not its master. Tracing fingers along the edges of the scar she suddenly felt very self-conscious about it and rolled over onto her side and curled up.

Continuing its slow rambling it decided to go to the only other area it could that had creatures in it and went to the spider siblings, slipping under the door it blinked as the sound of a shower was running. It was a spacious area with a living area big enough for three to comfortably share it, sofas and chairs dotted around. Slipping under the first door it found Arackniss quietly asleep, guns half put together on a small workbench, it looked like he was in the middle of cleaning and prepping his weapons. It slipped away and into the next room it was empty and the shade wondered if that was perhaps whoever was in the shower. Leaving it moved over to the next room and found Molly asleep, it shifted over and frowned, Molly was wearing a lengthy nightgown… ever since it’s interaction with Vaggie it was less keen to touch anything right now and just left, it would have to come back and hide at a later date. That would mean that the running shower would be Angel… still with nothing to do, boredom took over and it slipped its head under the door to look. A large bathroom with several sinks, one for each of them. Angel was underneath the shower, hot steamy water pouring over his body as he stood with two arms pressed against the wall. 

The shade slithered up the opposite wall to look, he wondered what Angel was doing, from the steam that was obscuring the glass it looked like he was just scrubbing the same part of his body with his other hands over and over again. Oh. Well now the shadow was interested and flitted around to try to get a better look. 

It was almost a strange feeling, it had been so long since Angel had the privacy to do this and holy shit had he missed it, he chewed on his lower lip as he imagined getting back into town again and meeting some new Johns so he could take their cash and choke on a few dicks in the process. Feeling his end coming close he cracked open an eye and was face to face with a black shadowy face that was stuck on the ceiling staring down at him. It grinned at the wet pink spider, rather than stopping Angel continued, ever the exhibitionist.

“You like to watch huh?” it nodded and Angel grinned at him as he shifted his position to give a far better view.

“Normally I charge for this, just sayin’...” he grunted out. The shadow’s eyes were eagerly soaking up the image and it writhed around the top of the ceiling.

***

With all the evenings excitement out of the way the shadow coiled itself around the entrance of Alastor’s room and was going to wait to be called in. Meanwhile, in Cherri’s room the unstable cyclops was twitching and rolling around in her sleep, she was murmuring and disturbed. Everything was so cold and she was right back in Treachery the icy domain of Lucifer’s husk. She was on her knees in the centre of the great storm and in front of her was the colossal form of the fallen angel. Except this time it wasn’t dead as it stared down at her with hate filled orbs of utter darkness. Cherri screamed as a massive fist slammed down into the ice next to her as Lucifer bent lower to stare at her, its ancient and terrible multi-faced head only a few feet away from her bodywdd.ds Cherri couldn’t look at it, it was beyond evil and horribly foul. Then it's great mouth opened and the dark speech, an abyssal language poured forth. The words hurt to hear even though she didn’t understand them and Cherri clutched her hands to head and screamed, trying to drown out the utterances that seemed to be assaulting her soul. 

She snapped awake screaming and took a moment to realize that she was floating a good few feet off the ground, along with almost all her furniture, before they slammed back down into the ground, Cherri’s back hit her bed frame and she gasped and rolled onto the floor clutching it. 

**“muyt zes xoyt!”** Her eye bugged out and she clamped a hand over her mouth when the words that came out of her mouth were the same as whatever was in her dream, she still didn’t understand what was going on and now panicked she took a break and tried again.

“Fuck my back?” She let out a sigh and collapsed back down, at least she could understand that. She lay on the floor for a good few minutes just starting up at the darkened ceiling before she sat up, still massaging the sore spot on her spine. 

“The fuck is going on?” unsteadily she rose to her feet and moved over and started putting on her clothes. She wasn’t even remotely tired and had no clue what time it was. Sitting on the edge of her bed that had since its fall shifted a good couple of feet away from the wall it originally rested against, she held her face in her hands. She desperately wished she knew that was going on, and that her bed was back against the wall, it felt really heavy and was going to be a pain to try to move. There was a scraping noise and the bed slammed against the wall throwing Cherri clean off it as it collapsed into pieces. 

“THE FUCK IS GOIN’ ON!?” Suddenly her lungs were heaving and she coughed up something that splattered on the floor and began to hiss at it melted straight into her carpet, a black bubbling tar. Cherri covered her mouth again and looked alarmed as she felt something stick on her hands, she immediately pulled away and saw the same bubbling tar coating her palm, except it didn’t burn or do anything to her, she cautiously wiped it on the floor for it to instantly start dissolving carpet. Getting to her feet Cherri looked back at the ruined shambles of her bed to the two melting spots on her floor. 

Unable to handle what was happening she staggered straight to her half bathroom and turned on the small light to splash water on her face, or something… isn’t that what people did when they were freaking out? Looking up at her reflection in the small bathroom mirror she almost screamed but shut her mouth and just let out a strangled gasp, thick black veins were pumping something throughout her body across her face and down her neck. She gingerly touched one and felt no different. Suddenly something came to mind and she frowned that maybe Alastor was right, maybe she was rash and stupid, but then maybe if Alastor had just taken her like she had wanted from the very beginning this never would have happened in the first place.

Cherri let out a sigh and clutched at the sink, fracturing it in her grip she glanced down at her hands still clutching broken porcelain, she let the shards go and they dropped to the floor. Okay… now was a good time to freak out and she fell to her knees clutching her head and began to hyperventilate. 

This was fine, she was just turning into some kind of monster… because she ate something in Treachery that was a really stupid idea. Her stomach couldn’t handle it and she retched and went wide-eyed as the contents of her stomach came up and splattered all over the floor. She fell back on her hands and crawled away into a corner and curled up into a ball and started to cry, confused and scared. Something in her guts was squirming and she didn’t know if it was her going to be sick again or if some new horrible thing was about to happen to her, she shut her eye and held her knees. Cherri started to shake violently as whatever was pulsing through her veins was getting worse, and in the peripherals of her hearing Cherri swore she could hear whispers that were just quiet enough that she couldn’t make out the words no matter how hard she concentrated. She opened her eye and gasped as her hands and arms were a criss-cross of dark black veins. 

“How am I going to hide this? Fuck!” She got to her feet unwilling to be in the mess of a bathroom any more and staggered out. Fingernails digging into her forearm, as if desperately trying to claw out the black that was in her veins, her nails broke skin and more of that black ooze leaked out and started to bubble and melt the floor when it dripped down. 

“Deep breaths… Deep fuckin’ breaths… WHY THE FUCK ISN’T BREATHIN’ HELPIN’?” She was getting twitchy and panicked, maybe she should run to Alastor, bang on his door and beg him for help. She let out a strangled cry, she would only be proving his point that she was stupid and reckless… she needed to prove herself to him… how the hell was Cherri going to manage that in her current state? Wringing her hands together didn’t help and they dropped down her front as she paced around her room, pausing as she looked down at the hand that had made contact with the bottom of her miniskirt, it was soaking wet. She hiked it up and gasped at her underwear that was completely sodden.

“I haven’t fuckin’ pissed myself have I?” she hadn’t even noticed and touching it, it was warm and viscous and pulling down her underwear long strands of gooey slime were stuck to her privates as if she was pumping out her own version of lubrication.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!?” Her stomach contracted again and she fell to the floor clutching it in agony. At this point she was waiting for the holy trinity of shitting herself to complete how this night was going. Her entire body was burning up and she was shaking like a leaf as something was happening to her insides, she couldn’t even form the breath to call for help let alone go looking for it. She wanted to scream, but she couldn’t any more as her lungs were on full lockdown, only taking short and stabbing breaths. Everything was going dizzy and she was losing focus with one final gasp her eye rolled into the back of her head and she passed out. 

When Cherri woke up she felt fine, well more than fine, she felt fantastic. As if her whole world had been sprinkled with ecstasy. This was probably the most concerning of all, sitting up and reviewing the half ruined room, a crushed bed, burnt holes in the floor and a sink that was in pieces. What was Alastor going to think?

“Al…” As her mind conjured an image of the radio demon, she was filled with such a heightened sense of love it almost made start laughing uncontrollably, she loved him so much, he was like the perfect creature. In fact, everyone should love him, and why not? He was amazing… they have to love him. They  **need** to love him. She clutched her stomach and gripped it tightly, she wanted Alastor in there… inside her. Her skirt was still hooked up and her underwear around her thighs, she looked at her pubic mound and frowned, the veins in her arms were gone and she took her index finger and dug her nail straight into the skin between her hips before dragging upwards in a horrible mockery of what she had seen Charlie marked with… this was for Alastor only, no one else would touch her. As it bled down, there were flecks of black mixed with the red but it didn’t seem as corrosive as it ran down and spilled on the carpet. It didn’t even hurt and Cherri knew this was a sign, that she was right in doing it. Standing she pulled up her clothes hastily covering the open and weeping self-inflicted wound. She stretched out and her back cracked satisfyingly as she turned attention to the ruined room. Well her morning was going to be about fixing this place no doubt, she let out a sigh and spoke out quietly.

_ “ _ _ Simu-”  _ She froze, it didn’t seem right, she needed to prove to Alastor how capable she was, why use his powers. She just felt it in her bones and snapped her fingers. It was as if the moisture in the air coalesced into a dark cloud instantly and it flew straight in the bathroom, sticky black strands shot out like webs as the sink pulled itself back together. The carpet undulated as if alive and replaced its lost strands and the bed seemed to melt into one amorphous blob before returning to the right shape. Cherri smiled, that hadn’t taken that long at all and in fact she didn’t even feel the tiniest amount of head strain. One last look at herself as the cloud did a once over pulling away the blood and vomit off her clothes and making her look clean and pristine. It disappeared and Cherri let out an exhalation before happily leaving her room.

***

Charlie woke curled up on her side, blinking a few times she wiggled her bum around and it made contact with Alastor’s side and she smiled to herself as she wasn’t alone in bed, rolling over to look at his face, Charlie was surprised that Alastor was still sleeping, he hardly ever slept longer than her, she squinted at his neck, clearly marked on his skin was a bite point. She didn’t even remember doing that last night, then her mouth fell open slightly, she had that amazing dream, that warm comfortable crimson dream, She didn’t want to wake him now but her instinct reaction was to worry that she had upset Alastor somehow by not asking. She sat up fretting and pulled the silken sheet up with her. This time she couldn’t keep quiet and her gasp was loud enough for Alastor’s eyelids to flicker open. 

Alastor looked emaciated, as if he was a man who hadn’t eaten in weeks. He gave a smile to Charlie, and even that looked thin, as if the skin was stretched just a little too tightly on his face. She looked horrified and Alastor gave her a gentle look.

“What ever is the matter my darling?” She couldn't stop her voice from wavering. 

“D-Did I do this to you? A-Al, I’ll never… I’m so s-sorry!” Alastor sat himself up and looked down and sighed.

“This is not because of you my dear, although I must admit you were rather fierce last night.” Charlie was half squeaking.

“I w-was just d-dreaming… I didn’t... I’m so ashamed.” she covered her face in her hands. Alastor paused and reached out to hold her hands and lower them slowly.

“What do you have to feel shame for?” Charlie swallowed and looked up at him nervously.

“B-Because… I j-just want to do it a-again… I’m such a freak!” Alastor gave her a soft look.

“What have I said about that?” Charlie fell silent and looked at her lap instead, she didn’t look up when she answered.

“So… why are you… like that?” Alastor didn’t let go of her and spoke quietly.

“My hunger stems from the use of my powers, I need to hunt today.” Charlie paused and then looked up.

“Can I come?” Alastor blinked in surprise.

“What was that?” Charlie kept her gaze fixed on Alastor.

“I want to see you hunt…” Alastor started to shake his head.

“It isn’t safe, I can’t promise you won’t get hurt.” Charlie gave him a soft smile and pressed his hand against her brand.

“I know you’ll never hurt me, I’m yours… and I can look after myself… I want to see, I want there to be nothing hidden between us.” Alastor took a deep breath in and nodded.

“Very well, we’ll go out tonight.” Charlie leant across and gently kissed his cheek.

“I love you.” 

“And I you, now let’s get up I need to speak to Niffty today.” Charlie looked over his frail appearance.

“Do you need any help?” Alastor gave her a false patronizing look.

“I may look hungry my dear, but I am not infirm, besides.” He snapped his fingers and his shadow sped under the door to his side and helped Alastor stand. Before running his eyes up and down Charlie’s body, she instinctively pulled up the sheet and Alastor frowned.

“Don’t you dare…” 

_ Hsssssss _

“Oh, don’t give me that! A glance is not the same as running your eyes over her like a common strumpet, respect her decency.”

_ Hssss! _

There was a sudden smack and Alastor brought his backhand across the shadow’s face.

“You take that back! You disgusting ingrate.” Charlie let out a soft laugh and both of them turned to look at her.

“What is so funny my darling?” Charlie beamed at him.

“You two are like an old married couple!” Alastor scoffed at the idea.

“I am not married to my shadow!” 

_ Hsssss _

“That was one time! And only because both my arms were injured… that does not make us married!” The shadow gave him a long look before winking at Charlie earning another giggle from the princess. Alastor wanting to move swifty on spoke quickly.

“So tell me, what did you get up to last night.” The shadow looked uncomfortable.

_ Hssss _

“Yes, I want to know everything. Why would you even ask unless you didn’t want to tell me something?” 

_ Hsssssss _

“Well I expected that… Did Cherri have any issues?” It shrugged.

_ Hssss _

“Well, perhaps leaving was for the best then. Then what?” It looked uncomfortable and glanced at the ground.

_ Hssssss _

“You did WHAT!?” Charlie was beaming and spoke out.

“What did it say? Tell me!” Alastor glanced at her.

“It apparently attempted to get ‘intimately acquainted’ with Vaggie.” Charlie's face fell and she looked shocked.

“Oh god! What does it mean attempted?” Alastor gave his shadow a dirty look.

“She caught it in the attempt and threatened to kill it… and you know, I’ll allow her too, remember that!” The shadow looked sullen and nodded. Alastor narrowed his eyes.

“Was that it?”

_ Hssssss _

“YOU WATCHED ANGEL DO WHAT IN THE SHOWER?”

_ Hsssss! _

“AND HE LET YOU?... DOES HE EVEN KNOW THAT YOU’RE NOT ME?” The shadow shrugged and Alastor looked alarmed, standing he snapped his fingers and his clothes flew across the room carried by shadowy bats as they assembled on his body and neatened themselves.

“I’m so sorry my darling, but I think I need to run ahead to clear some things up.” Charlie couldn’t hold in her giggles and just nodded as Alastor strode off.

_ Hsssssss _

“I DON’T CARE HOW MUCH CAME OUT!” With that the door was slammed shut and silence filled the room apart from Charlie’s sniggering laughter.

***

Vaggie was sitting alone in the central chamber, waiting for others to turn up, she had the best sleep since she didn’t know how long. Well apart from the creeping shadow but sleeping in a bed was a wonderful experience again. She was calmly waiting for the others to turn up when she heard movement and a cheery whistling as Cherri appeared with a skip in her step, Instinct took over and Vaggie clutched her eye in agony as she shut it and turned away or else risk going blind, for that fraction of a second when Cherri had appeared the aura that surrounded her was beyond anything Vaggie had seen before or could describe. It felt like it pressed down on the reality that surrounded it and was not black but a colourless void that sucked all the pigment out of the universe. Vaggie let out a pained gasp she could see the after image everywhere as if she had just stared right into a dark star. 

“Hey, you feelin’ okay?” Cherri’s voice cut across and Vaggie risked another glance, it was the same muddy aura as usual and nothing was out of place with Cherri tilting her head in confusion. Vaggie blinked a few times and it stayed the same.

“I don’t know…” Cherri shrugged as she took a seat.

“Bit fuckin’ weird not knowin’ if you’re feelin’ off…” Vaggie didn’t know how to respond and just mumbled something.

“Well, I’m feelin’ fan-fuckin’-tastic! Holy shit slept like a baby on fuckin’ morphine in there!” She laughed and Vaggie didn’t know what she had seen or if it would come back, but whatever it was… it was terrifying. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a related note to next Chapter, remember when Bambi's mother said you shouldn't go out into the glade... well you shouldn't bring a doe to a hunting field.


	5. Hunting Grounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor has to wait for Niffty to finish shopping before he can leave to hunt.
> 
> Something has his head on backwards and he learns something upsetting about Charlie's past.
> 
> No double update today, this chapter was far longer than I intended but the content felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to add a small warning to this chapter, it's not enough to tag for the story because it will only really be mentioned once here, but it can be a sensitive subject for some, the loss of an unborn child.
> 
> The section is small and to skip it, you won't miss out from the point that was made. It starts with Charlie shouting something and ends with the changing of the scene and the beginning of the shopping list. 
> 
> TLDR Lucifer's evil cannot be quantified by the perceptions of mortals.

Alastor moved quickly down the hall, intent on speaking to Angel first and clearing up the mess that his shadow had caused him, he always wondered if putting up a notice would be worth the effort rather than having to make the same conversation over and over again. Maybe a notice board in the common area? His head consumed by his thoughts and his ravenous hunger he entered the chamber and almost stumbled back as an intense cloying scent struck his nose. He blinked hard and looked around to see Vaggie talking casually with Cherri, Vaggie seemed stiff but was keeping polite whilst Cherri seemed far more animated and happy than Alastor had seen her for some time, it made his mouth water just look at her and he had to fix his face into a smile else the worry and concern would be too obvious as she glanced over and gave him a smile and went to stand up.

“Al… hey.” She walked over and stood a few feet from him and looked slightly apprehensive, Alastor had to resist the urge to flee, it was getting stronger and Cherri was clearly the source, the animal in his head was screaming and thrashing and Alastor quickly put both hands behind his back so it wasn’t obvious his claws were tensing open and shut at an alarming rate. She stank of fertility, it was beyond subtle and why the hell was Vaggie able to sit there, could she not smell this? Alastor blinked as he raked his eyes over Cherri in a frantic moment, those hips, they were inviting him, beckoning him to plant his seed in her. The monster in his head was frenzied, just breed, she wants it. Do it, Do it, DO IT, **DO IT. NOW. NOW. NOW. NO-** Cherri’s voice rang out again and Alastor snapped back to the moment.

“I just wanted to apologize for my shoutin’ yesterday… that wasn’t cool, so sorry.” Alastor had to clench his hands into fists and place them in front of him in an attempt to hide his growing erection, Cherri hadn’t taken her eyes off of his face and hadn’t noticed, how long this would keep up he didn’t know. Everything was rushing around in his head and he could hear his heartbeat hammering in his ears. It took monumental effort to keep his voice in check.

“It’s no problem my dear, however I need to be off I have to speak to Angel rather urgently.” Cherri blinked and nodded.

“Oh, okay… see you later then?” Alastor couldn’t form the words and nodded roughly as he marched straight past her, Vaggie had stood up as well.

“Alastor, can I talk to you ab-”

“Later.” He practically snapped and Vaggie fell silent. Cherri watched him leave a song ringing in her heart. She spoke out softly as she moved to sit back down.

“Hope Angel hasn’t done somethin' to upset him.” Vaggie frowned, that did seem oddly out of character. 

“Yeah, not off to a great start if he has…” Cherri nodded and then paused.

“So what did you want to talk to Al about?”

“Nothing big, his shadow bothered me last night.” Cherri frowned.

“Bothered you? Made me turn into a fuckin’ sprinkler…” Vaggie rolled her eye in disgust.

“I didn’t need to know that.” Cherri gave her a grin.

“Yeah, well only time he gets to do that, I’m off limits now…” 

“Something happened?” Cherri had both hands under the table and out of sight as she pressed down hard in-between her hips forcing the wound to open again. 

“Just think I’ve done enough messin’ around, just want to concentrate on Al… ya know?” There was something in Cherri’s voice that Vaggie just didn’t like, she was willing to chalk it up to personal distaste but it still didn’t sit right. 

“The fight to overthrow Lucifer?” Cherri took a long time to answer and when she did it was with a strange smile.

“Yeah… that.” Vaggie simply nodded, she would have to keep an eye on Cherri, something was going on here, maybe she could ask Alastor when he was free again. 

***

The radio demon started running as soon as he was out of sight and out of earshot. He felt the urge to run back, it was tugging at him but gulping in fresher, cleaner air helped to clear his head, he shook it vigorously as if there was a cloud in front of him, this was not a situation that he could control. Maybe it was proximity to people when he was so hungry, maybe he was picking up on pheromones, admittedly he had always been a solo act so this was new to him, dealing with others. He took another steadying breath, far better. With his head much clearer and the gnawing desires growing fainter he straightened up and moved on towards the spider siblings door. Knocking on it, he waited patiently and when the footsteps sounded out he straightened a wrinkle in his suit and presented a casual smile forwards, Angel opened the door and gave Alastor a smug grin.

“If you’re here for another show, told ya it was gunna cost ya.” Alastor's smile tensed on his face.

“Yes… about that, it seems you’re under a false pretence and I just want to clear it up.” Angel casually rested on the door frame with a couple of pairs of folded arms. 

“Alright Smiles, what excuse have ya got for me.” There was a twitch and Alastor continued on.

“Not an excuse, my shadow is not me… it has its own agency and will pursue things as it so desires… what it did with you last night was of its choosing, not mine.” Angel blinked slowly.

“Sure, whatever you say… you feed that line to Charlie too?” there was a blurt of static and Alastor had to pull back his annoyance.

“It is not. A. Line. So what happens in the future is entirely between you and it.” Angel shrugged.

“Sure, well whatever… just bring some cash next time and you can do a lot more than just watch.” Alastor’s shadow did a big thumbs up and winked earning a deathly stare from the radio demon. 

“Oh, and one more thing, Niffty would be shopping so if you, Arackniss or Molly need anything please have a list for her… essentials only please.” Angel grinned.

“Alright, I’ll ask.” With that Alastor inclined his head and quickly moved away, hearing the door shut he paused… he really didn’t want to have to go back through to where Cherri might be. He was already starving, but he had to… he disappeared into a pool of shadow and reappeared outside Niffty’s and Husk’s quarters, a growl reverberated from his stomach and he winced slightly, just in time for the door to open and the pair of demons appeared holding hands. Niffty blinked.

“Oh! Alastor, how long have you been waiting there?” Alastor put on a smile and waved his hand.

“Just got here, my dear… now about your job today, slight change of plans as I’m feeling a tad under the weather… I want you to go around and gather a list of what everyone needs, then knock at my door and I’ll show you how to get to the city.” Niffty paused but nodded.

“Okay, are you going to be okay?” Alastor gave a false smile.

“Of course! Just need a little rest and I’ll be right as rain.” Before they could ask any more follow-up questions Alastor snapped his fingers, leant back into another shadowy pool and disappeared leaving both Niffty and Husk slightly confused at his rather strange antics. Reforming back in his room he let out a gasp as his stomach felt like it was tearing himself apart and his whole body craved food, but he had to wait… needed to wait. 

“Al?” Charlie appeared in view still slightly damp with a towel wrapped around her head but nothing else, clearly having just enjoyed testing out the new shower. He gave the best smile he could muster but she still came over and held his arm.

“Al, you’re shaking! What’s wrong?” He half stumbled and sat down by the edge of the bed, Charlie sitting next to him and holding his arm, her worried eyes locked onto her love.

“I used more than I should have and it’s worsened my condition.” Charlie's comforting look and gentle embrace helped him calm his frantic pain, even if it was only for a moment.

“Why did you?” He gave a soft smile.

“I needed to avoid Cherri.” Charlie seemed to freeze up.

“Has she done something? Is this because of last night?” Alastor’s rather painful smiling face shook side to side.

“No my darling, but I am afraid it's rather embarrassing.” Charlie pressed soft fingers into his arm and sides.

“You can trust me with anything.” Alastor met her gaze and gave a tiny kiss on her delicate cheek. 

“I know I can… I think she’s in, heat…” Charlie swallowed uncomfortably.

“W-What?” she spoke quietly to try to keep her voice from breaking. Alastor didn’t stop looking at her.

“Or ovulating, whatever you want to call it. I caught the scent and it's playing havoc with me… I think it's because I’m hungry but it’s putting me in a situation I would rather not be in.”

“... because you want her pregnant?” She blinked up at him and Alastor held her by both shoulders.

“My mind is my own, and I do not want that.” Charlie shuffled a few inches away from him and looked upset, her heart was constricting inside her chest and the seeds of inadequacy were sprouting in her gut. 

“Is it because I don’t?... b-because I can’t?” Alastor looked confused.

“My darling I d-.”

“I CAN'T HAVE CHILDREN!” She shouted out and then clapped her hands over her mouth, tears springing in the corners of her eyes. She shook her head frantically.

“S-Sorry I-I shouldn’t have s-shouted.” Alastor immediately closed the gap and picked Charlie up before placing her sideways on his lap and cuddling straight into her body as her back shook, he rubbed it gently.

“It’s okay my darling, It has nothing to do with that… it’s just instinct and nothing else…” Charlie had pressed her face up against the crook of his neck and was quietly crying into him.

“I’m s-so useless… I c-cant e-even, c-can’t eve-” Using his free hand he gently tugged the towel off her head and stroked Charlie’s blonde hair, whispering softly.

“Hush now, little doe… you are not useless.” She sniffed and nuzzled more into his neck.

“H-How can you p-put up w-with me?” Alastor hummed gently and a soft tune could be heard on the radio, a quiet lullaby.

“Because my darling, I love you so very much.” Fingers tightened around him as she gripped on and wept. They stayed quietly sat together as Charlie’s petite body trembled with the shame and tears that were seizing her, eyes shut tight she was slowly being calmed by Alastor’s humming and the soft feeling of his red tousled hair. Time bled on and Charlie eventually stopped crying and pulled back.

“D-Do you want to talk about it?” She looked at him with those soft yellow eyes that had turned slightly puffy and red. Alastor gave her a soft look.

“Only if you’re comfortable.” She nodded.

“I want to share everything with you and… this is part of me.” Alastor kept hold of her tightly, to reassure her that he wasn’t going to leave.

“Were you born like that?” Charlie shook her head.

“N-No… I… when I was g-going through s-school I met s-someone… we… we… became c-close… we weren’t c-careful and I got p-pregnant… W-when my dad found out, he was f-furious… told me I would ruin h-his image… h-he… h-he, got rid of m-my… and then m-made sure it w-wouldn’t h-happen again.” large, fat tears had started to roll down her cheeks and Alastor pulled her in for another hug, he wasn’t going to ask about what happened to the boy, there was a good chance he could guess, knowing what Lucifer tended to do with ‘problem’ people. 

“Charlie, that’s monstrous and I’m so sorry it happened.” Charlie shook her head feebly.

“I-It was m-my fault…” Alastor clutched a little tighter.

“It’s not… it was never your fault, we were all young once.” Charlie’s face broke as she clung to him once more. 

“I w-want to be a-able to g-give you a-anything, but I can’t give you t-that, f-forgive me.” 

“There is nothing to forgive… nothing, and whilst I cannot promise everything, after we have done this, I will see if there is any way to reverse what your father has done to you.” Charlie pulled away to stare at him.

“Y-You’d do t-that for m-me?” Alastor's soft smile made her sob.

“I would do anything for you.” Charlie pressed lips against his mouth and moved in for a very awkward and wet kiss as her crying face pressed against him, she held it before breaking apart to gasp for air. She looked into his eyes with a wobbly and unstable smile and took the hand running through her hair and intertwined her fingers with it.

“I love you so much Al, if you n-need to, I don’t mind… you might not even be able to f-fix me.” Alastor leant in to gently kiss her forehead.

“My love is for you and you alone, either we will have children together, or we won’t. But I will stand by your side regardless.” Charlie nodded and wiped her eyes.

“T-Thank you… S-So, how many kids d-do you w-want… y-you know if this w-works out?” The hopeful glint in her eyes was back and Alastor smiled at her.

“As many as you’re willing to bear.” Charlie gave a silly smile and sniffed.

“That’s easy then… all of them!” Alastor released his grasp and Charlie slid off his legs and started to get dressed. He talked as she started to shimmy up her trousers over her rear. 

“I’m going to stay here in the meantime, until it's time to go hunting, I want Niffty to complete her shopping I imagine the city will be in a slight panic when I make my presence known again.” Charlie was on the bed and putting on socks.

“Okay, what are you going to do if it doesn’t go away after you’ve eaten, with Cherri I mean?” Alastor frowned.

“I suppose I would just wait until it passes by avoiding her.” Charlie frowned, somehow she felt that Cherri wouldn’t take to being ignored very well considering how much of a fit she had thrown when left behind last night. 

“Just let me know if anything happens.” 

“Of course.”

***

  * Everyone’s shampoos and conditioners (Why does Angel need four bottles!!!)
  * Deodorants and soaps
  * Cleaning supplies for everyone...
  * .45 ACP rounds for machine guns??? And .45 rounds for the revolver… (how many!?!)
  * Lube… Angel wants lube, I need lube… Charlie went red in the face… she probably wants some. 
  * Food, Alastor wants veal, mince, steaks, briskets, legs, chops, ribs… why don’t I just bring the whole cow!!! Need a sack of rice, vegetables… salts, coriander, chilli flakes, black pepper…. (how heavy will this be?)
  * Milk, and a non-animal one for Vaggie.
  * Cereals (WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT A DIFFERENT CEREAL)
  * Bread like 5 loaves! 
  * SNACKS!!!! 
  * Molly wants massage oils… I want some too…
  * Angel wants some, cocaine? I mean there’s just the vending machines so I guess…
  * How much booze?????? Bottle of vodka, rums, whiskey for Alastor… Charlie wants wines… Vaggie tequila. I just want some squash or something, Husky wanted beers, same for Arackniss and Molly wants Malibu. 
  * Tea and Coffee, Vaggie wants some Herbal and fruit teas… must be the lactose thing.
  * Angel wants some ‘toys’, (I’ll just copy his list… he has basically written everything I want… Don't know how I’m going to drag the harnesses back)
  * Gunpowder!?!?!
  * Metal filings (I mean where???)
  * Charlie wants a laptop… (Now everyone wants a laptop!)
  * Newspapers for Alastor.
  * Scrap metal, like nails and bolts? (what Am I? A mule!”)



Niffty looked at the list that she had collected one more time and her face fell, how in all the nine hells was she supposed to manage this. She took a deep breath and sighed before folding the note away and placing it inside the folds of her dress. She knocked at Alastor’s door and waited a step away from it, a few moments later Alastor looking rather gaunt appeared.

“I’ve got the whole list… where do I need to go?” Alastor stepped out and the door closed behind him.

“Wonderful, follow me and I’ll show you.” They walked on Niffty keeping step with Alastor’s longer strides. As they approached the common area, Alastor seemed to pause for a moment and then picked up the pace Niffty had to skitter along just to keep up. Cherri was trying to speak to Angel as they entered, Angel was still attempting to ignore Cherri but his face seemed far less angry this time as Cherri spoke in softer tones, Husk was sitting down as well and Niffty gave him a cheery wave and blew him a kiss. They didn't stop and Alastor rushed past, down a tunnel, it was in fact towards Husk and Niffty’s place. Alastor stopped and quickly snapped his fingers and a staircase seemed to form out of nothing, half merged with the wall.

“Here we are, this should take you out into an alleyway in the south side of the city, This will only be temporary. I won’t have access so easily available to our hideout. Be as quick and as cautious as you can.” Niffty nodded and suddenly felt nervous.

“What happens if something goes wrong?” Alastor reached inside his jacket pocket and pulled out an antique looking handheld radio transmitter.

“Call me on this and I can come and get you, only in emergencies, understand?” Niffty nodded. 

“Okay… how am I supposed to pay for all of this?” Alastor blinked a few times.

“Apologies that I hadn’t addressed that sooner, I’ve been rather distant this morning.” Another rummage around and a credit card was pulled out and handed to the small demon, she turned it over in her hands.

“Is this Vox’s?” Alastor shrugged as she squinted at the name printed on the card.

“Yes, but the charges will take a day to register, just throw the card away when you're done. Or better yet leave it for someone to take. That could be rather entertaining.” Niffty tucked it away and looked at the steps again, she waved farewell and made her way up, she had a strange bout of nausea when she moved and had a feeling that the stairs weren't directly underneath the city but was probably just another example of Alastor’s ability to teleport things. There was a trapdoor at the top and she looked at it before gently pushing it open. She was greeted by the regular sounds and smells of the city as she climbed out of the floor, as the door shut back down it looked almost flush to the alley, you would have to be very observant or know it was there to see it. Niffty took a big gulp and got the list out once more.

“Right… where to start.” 

***

Husk was drumming his claws against the table, he wasn’t alone but it was silent. Vaggie had taken to doing a workout in the larger open area and was currently in the middle of a set of sit-ups and crunches. It had been several hours now and he was starting to get worried, not like he wanted to tell everyone but it was weighing down on him, Niffty would be careful he was sure of it but still, the fact she had to risk herself just to get some shopping seemed ridiculous, he huffed, maybe he shouldn’t have asked for booze it would have been one thing less to get, but she had given him such a big smile and said it was okay. He let out a sigh. His ears picked up rather rapidly the tiny squeaking that was emanating from down the corridor and he turned in time to see what looked like a mountain of bags and boxes with two tiny legs underneath.

“Help!” Niffty was desperately calling out as her legs wobbled around and all the bags and boxes started to tilt and shift risking an Avalanche. Husk flapped into the air and flew over to start trying to lift from the top and Vaggie leapt to her feet and ran over to help from the bottom. There was more frantic squeaking as Everything started to shift and the two helpers worked in a frenzy to unload the bags and boxes from the poor demon, who was buried underneath it all, A tiny sweaty face appeared as she gasped for air.

“Thanks! They were coming down!” Vaggie had both hands on her hips and was staring incredulously.

“How in hell did you manage to carry all of that?” Niffty collapsed to the floor and was laying on her back. She waved feebly.

“Determination… please don't ask for so much stuff next time…” She pleaded softly as her legs and arms failed to work any more. Husk noticed something sticking out of one of the boxes and pulled out a beer, he cracked open the top and took a large drink, it was like nectar from heaven. 

“You're a star.” He gave her a look as he took a swig and she managed a weak smile back before shutting her eye and just laying there.

“You can tell everyone to come and get it… I’m not moving any more…” Vaggie made sure none of the bags or boxes were being crushed and took a few steps away.

“I’ll let Alastor and Charlie know.” She moved quickly off, leaving Husk to start rummaging and sorting. He went to open a box and Niffty’s eye shot open.

“Not that one… that’s mine.” Husk paused then nodded and slid it to one side. A few minutes later Vaggie opened the door a fraction and knocked against it.

“Alastor, Charlie?” The radio demon's voice called back.

“Yes, we’re decent.” Vaggie opened it the rest of the way and stepped in. The curtains on the bed were pulled back and Alastor was resting, propped up against the pillows, he looked like a man going through withdrawal and seemed just a little ratty and on edge, Charlie was having a nap next to him and mumbled something as she cuddled into his side. Vaggie’s eye grew wide and she lowered her tone.

“Niffty has arrived, your shopping is here.” It looked like that was the best news Alastor had heard all year.

“Fantastic my dear, could you be so kind as to put my perishables into the fridge, I will freeze what I need later. Charlie and I are going to be heading off now. Probably back late. Keep an eye on things for me?” Vaggie nodded and then paused.

“Would it be okay to talk now? I left you alone like you asked.” Alastor's smile twitched slightly and whilst he looked irritated he still nodded.

“Of course, my apologies for my earlier rudeness.” Vaggie gave a small smile as an acceptance of his apology.

“Two things, first your shadow was attempting to perv on me and I just wanted to let you know that I threatened it away.” Alastor gave a wider smile.

“It told me, and I also told it, that you were free to destroy it if it ever does that again without your permission. What was the second thing?”

“Do you know if anything has happened to Cherri?” Alastor’s eyes narrowed.

“Why?” 

“When I saw her this morning, her aura seemed off?” Alastor tilted his head.

“Aura, what aura?” Vaggie paused.

“Since I was brought back, I can see the colour of souls… something was off with Cherri’s this morning but for only a fraction of a second… but it wasn’t normal… well normal like the rest of you.” Alastor ran a finger up and tapped his chin.

“Interesting… please keep an eye on her, but do it discreetly, lie if you have to. Also keep me abreast of any other powers that manifest regarding your new heart.” Vaggie nodded.

“Of course, I’ll do it right away.” She turned and left and Alastor shook Charlie gently, who grumbled and buried herself deeper into his side.

“My darling, it’s time to wake up.” There was a sleepy reply.

“No… I’m comfy.” Alastor gently brushed her hair back.

“I’m going to get up now because I need to leave. Do you still wish to accompany me?” There was another grumble and a bleary yellow stained eye was blinking up at him. 

“Fine…” She sulked and sat up. Alastor shifted around and stood up, his guts were screaming at him at this point and it was a wonder he had lasted as long as he did, it gnawed away at him like a cancer. He quickly moved over and offered Charlie his hand so she could stand. Without saying anything he brought her into a tight embrace and the two of them disappeared into darkness. 

***

Charlie blinked and they were standing in a backstreet, somewhere in the city. She didn’t recognize this place. 

“Where are we?” She called up to Alastor who had taken a step back and was already taking his jacket off.

“Somewhere in the lower districts… crime doesn’t get reported here and if we are lucky we won’t even be noticed. I will probably need two or three feedings tonight, it’s been a while and I'm rather strained.” Charlie nodded.

“Is there anything I need to do?” Alastor gave her a smile.

“Try to stay hidden, you are just about as wanted as me. Stick close once I start, most people run.” The jacket slid off his shoulders and he started to unbutton his shirt. Charlie looked nervously around, this whole idea was strange… hunting souls down. They would regenerate of course but still. Months ago she would have said this was barbaric and horrible and now she had asked to come along because she was curious. His trousers were off next and soon Alastor was standing completely nude in front of her, Charlie blushed hard and quickly tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear as she couldn’t keep her eyes off his body.

“My eyes are up here darling… really you and my shadow should take notes on how to look at someone.” Charlie looked up at Alastor’s bemused face above his concave chest, the shadow by his side gave a wink and Charlie giggled. 

“Sorry, Sorry! I just didn’t think you would be, you know… getting naked in public.” Alastor looked around the alleyway.

“Well I hardly see anyone else here… anyway I’m sorry to cut this short but I’m rather desperate.” Charlie quickly nodded and closed her mouth. Alastor’s shadow quickly gathered all the discarded clothes and folded them neatly and held them tightly. There was a low groaning rumble, like a wild beast awakening from hibernation, and the noise as Alastor’s shoulder blades and spread, ribs expanding like a giant barrel, sinew and muscle roped and writhed around its new frame as it took shape, legs cracked and snapped back to form hooves and furry haunches that cover his lower half. Long arms with giant talons that came down to Alastor’s knees as the groaning pop of more vertebrae formed as he grew half his already considerable height again. Fleshless deer skull across his head and the nasty serrated teeth that lined its mouth, dark orbs inside each hollow eye socket and his antlers branched out, thick and twisted. Charlie let out a little whimper and her knees felt weak, she had never seen him transformed and this close. It barely contained animalistic instinct and anger, why did that make her so nervously excited? 

She took a small step back and the sound of her shoe on the floor seemed to attract Alastor’s attention and its head snapped to one side to stare at her intently as if it wasn’t quite sure what it wanted to do. Charlie stood still and waited for a moment before all of a sudden Alastor rushed her and grabbed her fiercely with both claws and picked her clean off the ground, she let out a little cry of surprise and was suspended above the ground. Alastor had pulled her close to its head and seemed interested in her middle as its fleshless snout rummaged around across her top. Charlie clicked and wriggled her arms around enough and gently tugged her top up and revealed her brand to Alastor. It paused and took a long time to sniff at it earning a small giggle from Charlie before a long snake-like tongue emerged and roughly licked over the patch of skin, Charlie shuddered slightly and then Alastor put her down before sniffing into the air and starting to run off on a galloping gait. The princess quickly pulled down her top and ran after Alastor lucky for her the way he moved was easy to track as he drove his long claws into the ground with each stride giving himself better stability but also very noticeable tracks. He seemed to have locked onto something and was winding through silent alleys, Charlie was shocked to see rough sleeping demons and other homeless creatures get past, all of them looking terrified, clearly Alastor had something in mind tonight. 

It didn’t take long and Charlie heard a nearby smash followed by gunshots and then screams, she hurried forward and turned a corner saw a run down grubby abandoned apartment block that was only two stories tall. Windows were missing and it appeared that a section of the ceiling had fallen in. Graffiti and other gang tags marked all over its walls. A back door had been smashed in and talon slashes lined the door fame. Moving over to it, she could hear the sounds of bones being broken and moved inside carefully. It looked just as grubby on the outside as it did on the inside, following the sounds Charlie entered, blood was splattered on the walls and there were clear bullet holes. Another smashed door and the noises were loudest here, turning the corner revealed Alastor on top of two demons both of them had their throats torn out and blood was everywhere as Alastor had torn up the ribcage of one and was gluttonously guzzling down organs, chewing was almost a second thought. Weapons were laying scattered on the floor, and red streaks were running down Alastor’s back from where he had been shot and the bullets had cut through him, although currently it looked like it didn’t bother him much. Charlie took a timid step round to try to look as Alastor’s deer skull plunged deep into the chest cavity of one and was ripping apart its liver. He suddenly snapped around to stare at Charlie causing her to jump slightly but then Alastor relaxed and went back to eating. 

It was intense, and so very warm in that room as arterial spray had covered much of the surfaces. Charlie was watching with a strange and morbid fascination and went to tuck a few stray strands of hair behind her ear and her hands bumped into her horns that had become fully risen at this point. She swallowed, it was the hot stench of blood and it was making her stomach twist into something very horrible, a small slither of excitement was being awoken. She could feel her fangs and was running her teeth along them as she bobbed in place slightly. The longer she watched the more it built up. Alastor tossed aside the empty husk of one and pulled the second body towards him, talons racking down and gripping around ribs as they broke and snapped like twigs as he pulled it open. Charlie felt a twinge or something and had to steady her breathing, it was becoming erratic as Alastor’s bloodied snout delved straight in and jaws opened and closed as it started to consume the lungs. Hands gripping onto the side of her trousers she could feel her own claws tearing small holes in the fabric. There was a noise and Alastor’s head shot up in an alert sense of perception. Something had creaked upstairs, without even thinking Charlie was moving out of the room and towards the stairwell. 

This was liberating, not thinking about what she was doing and just going with what her gut was telling her to do. Like Alastor, fuelled on nothing but instinct alone. It was like her perceptions had just been opened up and she didn’t know why she was opening the door she did, something was just telling her to. Scanning in the room there was nothing but ruined furniture and rubbish. She frowned and turned to leave when the quiet noise of something else breathing caused her head to turn back around. It was right in the corner where a pile of trash bags were mounted high Charlie approached in time to see the creature that was hiding under them, some kind of lizard-demon, with black skin and yellow slitted eyes. The gun went off first, and the bullet impacted Charlie square in the chest, the round flattened to a small disc as it collapsed to the floor, leaving nothing but a hole in her top. Charlie heard the sudden movement from downstairs as something huge was moving quickly as she leapt at the hiding demon. There was frantic shouting and screaming as Charlie wrestled him around, getting behind him and sinking her teeth straight into his neck, there was a strange flapping noise as teeth puncture the throat of the demon and its mouth opened and closed in a silent scream, he fell back on top of Charlie who had snaked her arms and legs around his to stop him from going anywhere. Blood had spattered all down her side as she latched on, her eyes shut in contented bliss as she gulped down as much as she could. 

There was a noise as Alastor had entered the room, black orbs scanning over the fallen demon and Charlie who was holding onto him from behind. She heard the uneven floorboards creak and she unwrapped an arm to tear at the clothes of the creature on top of her revealing its bare stomach to Alastor, like a twisted offering. The wendigo took several steps forward before crouching down and slashing at skin and flesh and began to eat, Charlie’s hips wiggled slightly at the intimate closeness she found herself to a monster as it devoured her kill. Her whole body was finely shaking with adrenaline from what she had just done and she continued to drink for as long as possible as the sound of snapping bones and tearing muscles filled the air. She had shared a meal with her lover. Her hair was splattered with gore and her neck was stained red with the runoff of her meal, heart beating faster than ever, Charlie had both her red eyes staring as Alastor mindlessly finished his meal. It was strange, barbaric… horrifying yet exciting and somehow intimate, in a way that only Charlie and Alastor would share this moment. 

The wendigo finished and threw the body off Charlie and stood itself up on its hooves. It didn’t seem to be as hungry and Charlie cautiously went to stand up. Alastor’s head turned to one side and its dark eye regarded her for a moment as she approached, she went slowly not wanting to spook him and got close enough to touch him with delicate red stained fingers. Charlie’s head only came just past his waist as he towered over her, having to hunch at his full height because of the ceiling. She gently touched around one of the bullet wounds and looked for any sort of reaction but Alastor just seemed to be standing there attempting to figure out what he wanted to do next. 

“They got you a couple of times, hope it doesn’t hurt too badly.” The deer skull moved slightly at Charlie’s soft words and she leant in to gently kiss the wound. Alastor shuffled backwards and titled down to face the pale blonde and Charlie’s red eyes were looking straight at the now crimson skull and its dark antlers, its long ropey tongue came out and it flicked over Charlie’s cheek, cleaning it from the blood resting upon it. Charlie smiled and tilted her head up and exposed her neck. The long muscle not only moved down but had enough length to coil around her neck as it licked her clean and Charlie let out a strangely aroused cry, she paused as Alastor’s whole chest seemed to be heaving slightly, then her gaze travelled down to what was unsheathing and her mouth fell open.

“O-Oh… fuck… Al?” she swallowed hard and that nervous bubble in her stomach was squirming away. Alastor didn’t seem to want to respond and Charlie was frantically undoing the buttons of her trousers, she didn’t know what was about to happen but she wanted to find out. Alastor took a step forward and Charlie quickly tried to look around for something to lay down on that would be comfortable. Apart from trash and broken wood there was nothing so she quickly pulled down her trousers and turned to go down on all fours. Her heart hammering away in her chest as a shadow loomed over her. Two large claws placed just in front of her head and far wider than she was to accommodate his massive chest above her, she was entirely in his shadow. Moving her head up slightly her horns tapped against the skull, there was a pause and Alastor titled his head sideways and for a few moments they were rubbing Antlers and horns together. Charlie’s smile turned into a gasp when she felt something rather clumsily being pressed against her, it slipped and went underneath as Alastor’s hips moved forward, the wide wet tip coming to rest just past her belly button at the start of her ribs. Charlie’s talons raked straight into the half rotten floorboards as she braced for when he pulled back and tried again. But it never came.

There was a tiny tapping of something and suddenly the shadow over her lifted and Charlie, with a twinge of disappointment, looked around. A tiny goat was standing in the doorway looking straight at her. Charlie had to blink a few times at its adorable rosy face. She swore it was familiar and then a second goat stood next to it and it suddenly clicked.

“Razzle, Dazzle?” They blinked and bleated but something had clearly upset Alastor and his whole chest was rumbling with a low growl. Charlie sat up and pulled up her trousers. Razzle took a step into the room and Alastor charged. The change was spectacular, Razzle exploded with growth in an instant and a huge red muscled arm reached out and grabbed the antlers on top of Alastor’s head. The ‘goat’ was now easily his size, but far, far broader as its muscle ripped chest contracted, there was a snarl and Alastor’s talons raked straight into the arm of the enlarged creature, the retaliation was brutal and swift, an awful cracking sound as one of Alastor’s antlers broke as the grip was tightened but then the whole wendigo was lifted off its animal legs as it was thrashed around the room, through solid walls and the ceiling before Razzle threw Alastor straight out the exterior wall to the ground below. Charlie let out a scream when the goat returned to its diminutive size and both him and Dazzle started to move towards Charlie. 

She ran like she had never run in her life, and the sound of the tiny tapping hooves were closing in behind her. She sprinted into another room and with no exit elected to just throw herself out of the window hoping that the fall wouldn’t hurt too bad. The glass shattered and landing flat on her back winded her as she blinked around and saw both goats gliding down towards her after they jumped out after her, rolling onto her front she started to sprint hoping to lose them. Running through a maze of tight turns and bends, leaping past souls who suddenly started to shout about who she was.

“Shit, shit, shit!” She was running into a busier part of town and occasionally behind her there was a gut wrenching scream as a poor unfortunate soul had got in the way of her pursuers. It was like a black arrow and Alastor shadow had flown in and grabbed around Charlie lifting her straight into the air as it tried to carry her off, she had screamed until she realized what it was then there was an almighty yank and Charlie froze in the air as the huge red fist had just seized around her ankle The muscle-bound form of Dazzle had driven its other piledriver of an arm into the ground as its entire body heaved as it hauled both Charlie and the shadow trying to free her towards its awaiting companion. The shadow was frantically trying to get her free but its claws just weren’t doing any damage to the red fist that gripped her ankle. It was desperately trying to keep her up and it looked around panicked. Razzle had grown as well as was getting ready to jump for Charlie’s other leg as it swayed to and fro in the air. 

The shadow grimaced at the prospect of what it was going to face for this but it elongated its hand into a single sharp blade and struck down as hard as it could against Charlie’s shin just above the red fist. Charlie’s eyes bulged in her head and she screamed as it cleaved bone and flesh and quickly yanked her upwards away from the other gasping hands.

Nothing else mattered to the shade, it needed to get Charlie to safety and it needed to find its master.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh spaghetti-o's They're in a spot of bother...
> 
> Here's some food for thought, say hypothetically you had absorbed some of the power from what is arguably the most evil creature to exist, and it had subconsciously changed your body to prey on the insecurities of your love rival without even knowing, makes you wonder what you could do to a mind if you actually thought about it.


	6. Stupid is as Stupid Does

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel has a terrible idea, Cherri is a terrible idea. This chapter happens at a similar time as the last one and then rushes to catch up with each other at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to re-write this chapter quite a few times because I kept making the scenes too dark for the pacing I'm trying to set, can't just be gross for gross sake else I feel it's just a cheap tactic. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy.
> 
> As a note, small amount of Homophobic language in this, just a sentence but still fair warning.

Angel was sitting down in the common area with Cherri across from him, they had been talking together and things were starting to look better for the two of them. Everyone had been to claim their purchases and the area was free of other people. Even Vaggie, who had a hell of a time trying to fit all the food in the fridge, had gone back to her room wanting to have a bath. 

“You’ve changed…” Angel spoke out as he looked at Cherri’s face as she casually broke another piece of chocolate that she had seized from the snack pile, she popped the square chunk in her mouth and held it under her tongue, a strange little habit she had. To melt the chocolate in her mouth rather than chew it.

“Have I?” Angel nodded.

“Yeah… you don’t seem so on fuckin’ edge.” Cherri shrugged.

“Maybe I’m thinkin’ about different shit right now.” Angel paused and then spoke out cautiously. 

“About Smiles?” Cherri looked up and thought about it before swallowing down the wet mass of melted chocolate in her mouth before getting ready to break off another chunk.

“Maybe, like… I feel that he’ll come to me when he’s ready…” Angel looked sadly at her.

“Babes, you know he isn’t gunna…” Cherri shook her head.

“I just got to be patient… I can just feel it, ya know… soon he’ll give me what I need.”

“What exactly do you need from him babes? It sounds like more than just his dick you’re after.” Cherri took a moment, she didn’t exactly know herself, she was craving his sex, but not for the physical gratification, not like she lusted after him in the past. She needed him to complete inside her and she didn’t quite know why. The pause grew too long and Cherri blinked.

“I dunno…” Angel gave her a soft smile.

“I think you need some time away, we should hit up a club or somethin’… ya know, have a good time.” Cherri smiled.

“Yeah, but we can’t leave can we?” Angel looked over his shoulder and had a sly grin.

“Pretty sure Alastor’s gone somewhere as Vaggie did all his shoppin’ shit for him… and she said she’s havin’ a bath… probably gunna stay in her room… whaddya say? Just a couple of drinks.”

“You just want to get some fucking dicks in ya.” Angel laughed.

“Fuck yes I do! But I think gettin’ out will be good for ya too!” Cherri blinked.

“All right ya smart fucker, how do we even get out?” Angel leaned in to whisper despite them being alone.

“I heard Niffty tellin’ Husk about the staircase that Alastor made, and I don’t think it's gone yet.”

“I dunno, what if we get spotted?”

“Oh come on! Don’t be such a pussy! Nobody will be lookin’ for us, Smiles and the princess is all anyone cares about!” Cherri folded her arms and rolled her eye, taking a moment she let out a long sigh.

“Fine…” Angel flashed a toothy smile. 

“Amazin’ I’m gunna go get ready, meet you back here in five!” Angel got up and quickly walked off and Cherri popped another chunk of chocolate in her mouth. Maybe this would be good for her, a little time away. Cherri’s thoughts turned quickly back to Alastor and she placed a hand down between her hips again and pressed hard. Taking in a shaky breath she let out a slow exhalation. There was another strange squirming just under her stomach, it felt… needy. Nothing was really making sense at the moment, it was a vague and weird sensation, to feel perfectly fine and at the same time a strange bundle of neurotic nerves. Cherri let out a hum as the chocolate melted in her mouth as she tapped fingers against the table. Normally the thought of hitting a club with Angel would be a great way to spend the evening, but right now she just wanted to maybe spend some time alone, to think things over. Cherri let out a sigh, folded the wrapper back over the chocolate and pushed it away from her. Hopefully Angel would understand.

Ten minutes later Angel came back, he had clearly got washed and preened himself ready for a night of peacocking. He gave Cherri a strange stare.

“You ain’t dollin’ up?” Cherri shook her head.

“Yeah, I kinda want to be on my own for a bit, I’ll come with ya, but… not _with ya_ , don’t wanna suck the fun out of the night.” Angel gave a concerned smile and tried for a joke.

“Only thing suckin’ tonight will be me… but if you’re sure?” Cherri nodded and stood up.

“Come on, let’s get ya laid.” They walked together towards Niffty’s and Husk’s quarters and stopped at the new staircase halfway down the corridor. Angel glanced at it. 

“Looks like this is it!” Cherri could almost feel the magic coming off of it, no ordinary staircase, clearly Alastor wasn’t that careless with his exits. Angel offered Cherri his hand and she took it as they ascended together, before long they were standing in an alleyway and the trapdoor shut behind them. Angel let out a sigh and jumped on the spot with excitement.

“I can’t fuckin’ wait!” Cherri gave him a grin and let go of his hand.

“Make sure you don’t get too drunk you can’t find your way back, I ain’t draggin’ your body across town!” Angel frowned.

“You’re not stayin’ for one drink?” Cherri shook her head.

“Nah, I told you, I’m not feelin’ it tonight… you go though.” Angel didn’t need telling twice and soon his booted feet were tapping away and out of sight. Cherri took a large breath in and let it out. It felt kind of nice being here again. She started to walk in the opposite direction, she roughly knew this part of the city, a run down place, smart location for Alastor to put a hidden entrance. She didn’t want to be in the busy streets or near any clubs or bars. Cherri twinged as that needy sensation came back and it made her squirm in place. It didn’t take her long to be under one of the hellish highways, more like a death track than an actual road, and the large support pillars that held up the colossal structure was littered with the wrecks of crashed and twisted vehicles, no one cleaned them up. It just added another complication to the constant racing. Underneath however, Cherri found a collection of demons gathered around large barrel fires, clearly all of them were homeless, sheltering away from those that would abuse their power over them. 

Wary eyes watched as she came to stand by one of the fires, nothing was said and she warmed her hands, screeching of tyres above them as another group of mad racers hit the section of the overpass. Cherri in her clean outfit and pale skin was a direct contrast to the mostly scruffy and unkempt sinners she was surrounded with, she happened to glance around to see the cardboard sign. ‘Monee Helps Satan Bless’ clearly a begging sign, Cherri wondered how much you could actually beg for in hell, it's not like charity was a thing here. 

“Does Satan actually bless?” She raised an eyebrow and looked at them all. There was a gruff voice from one of the men across from her.

“Got nuffin’ else.” Cherri thought about it.

“Would you like something else?” She flashed a grin and snapped her fingers.

***

Angel hadn’t let loose like this in a very long time and his hands were in the air as the loud bass and strobe lights flashed across the mass of flesh that made the sea of dancing sinners. It had taken him very little time to latch onto a sucker that had both paid for his drinks and offered him his namesake. With pcp flowing through his veins he bumped and ground against his new ‘friend's’ growing erection through his trousers on the dance floor. Angel loved getting them so worked up they practically creamed their pants and had the largest grin on his face as he was dry humped from behind. It only took a couple more songs before his new patron had paid a large sum of money for a private room at the back and Angel was on his knees slowly tugging across the swollen shaft of his first companion of the evening. Angel needed this almost as much as this sinner did, he had to endure hours of listening to Husk and Niffty railing on each other and Charlie was no better, she was a filthy animal in the sack when Alastor got into whatever she loved. Stuck in an enclosed space with nothing but your brother and best friend had caused him to go into what felt like sex withdrawal. 

Sticking the head of the cock in his mouth and swirling it with his tongue earned a deep and throaty moan and Angel had to slow his pace, he didn’t want his little John blowing off too soon and just wanted to give him a little wetness before he ended up fucking him silly. Angel didn’t notice the door open, but he heard it when the blast of a shotgun was fired off in the tiny room and it rang out deafeningly loud. Angel’s ‘friend’ twitched and his headless corpse fell sideways, lucky that Angel was on his knees, brain matter and bits of bone had sprayed up and across the ceiling and walls. Standing by the door was a hulking grey spider, a smoking two barrelled sawn-off shotgun in its large dark arms, foul in its looks and temperament. Angel had a look of fear as his father sneered at him.

“Back for less than five fucking minutes and you’ve already got a fag’s cock in your mouth.” Before Angel could answer Henroin stepped back and two huge thugs rushed into the room before Angel could even think about fighting back. There was a muffled yell and the pink spider was struck so hard on the back of the head it felt like his brain had ricocheted around his skull and everything seemed dizzy as a sack was roughly thrown over his head, the last thing he heard was the dragging inhale as his father lit up a cigarette before speaking.

“Trying to get good with the Overlords and I know one who would be very happy to know that someone’s found his property.” Angel was struck again, and this time blacked out. 

***

Cherri was talking another small stroll around town when something seemed to tug on her, like a wordless calling, she turned and began pacing in a direction almost following her nose as she bobbed and weaved through more crowded parts of town and skipped across a few streets to get to a place that looked partially abandoned and ruined, probably a place that got cleansed one too many times and was never bought up or claimed. Around another corner there was rubble scattered all over the floor and she looked up and frowned, then she froze up. Alastor was laying quite still and in the nude across the floor covered in a layer of rubble and bricks. Looking up and around it was clear that he had been thrown out of the upper floor of the building they were next to. Cherri quickly moved over and with a snap all the rubble shifted and slammed away from his body and she fell to her knees to check his breath, she placed an ear to his bare chest and let out a sigh that his heart was still beating. Looking at him, Alastor looked bruised and one of his Antlers had broken. Cherri looked around quickly, no one else was here for now but she didn’t know how long that would last, or perhaps someone had already found him and gone looking for someone to report it to. 

Gently patting him down she checked for any broken bones, lucky there wasn’t. She lent down to quickly kiss his cheek.

“I’ll get you somewhere safe… trust me.” 

***

Alastor’s shadow was in a state of perpetual panic, Charlie had lost consciousness, probably due to blood loss and the force her body was going through as it flew through the streets desperately trying to find where it’s master had gone. It could usually sense him but Alastor’s presence seemed to be remarkably absent. So instead it was concentrating on keeping Charlie safe, but those two tiny transforming goats were always a few minutes away at best, no matter how hard or fast it flew around. It had stopped back at the place it had found Alastor’s clothes and used his shirt to cover the stump on Charlie’s leg and tied it tightly before the familiar tap, tap, tap of tiny feet approached and it fled as Razzle and Dazzle ran after it. The shadow didn’t have stamina, it couldn’t tire out or grow weary but apparently neither did these awful things. It was trying to be as discreet as it could be zipping through back roads and abandoned buildings, it didn’t want any more attention drawn to the figure it clutched to so desperately. Shadowy neck snapped around and it decided to go left at the next intersection and flew up as Charlie’s blonde hair caught in the wind, good thing too, Razzle and Dazzle were waiting and almost grabbed at Charlie if it wasn’t for the quick thinking of the shadow to spin in a barrel-roll to avoid their grasping hands. They were starting to lay traps now, this was not going well. 

  
  


***

When Alastor stirred, he was not laying in the streets but in a small room, some kind of abandoned storeroom, cold concrete, empty metal shelves and a half window that let the red glow of hell in. He groaned and clutched a clawed hand to his head and felt the shattered remains of his left antler stump. It was already too late when he realized he wasn’t alone. Cherri sat away from him, watching Alastor unblinking.

“You were in a bad way… brought you here, don’t think anyone’s using it.” Alastor had sat up suddenly, very uncomfortable being so naked around her, where were his clothes? The air was heavy with musk, this enclosed room had no ventilation to speak of and Cherri was just sitting there, innocently looking at him. How could she be acting like this? He let out a gasping breath and inhaled more of this pungent smell. His stomach twisted and he could barely get his words out.

“W-Where is Charlie?” He looked around unable to spot her. Cherri shrugged.

“Dunno. How are you?” Alastor was struggling to stay upright, he could hardly see straight and Cherri was just watching, it was causing his heart to race. It felt like something was burning in his veins, how long had he been subjected to this? Cherri swallowed, seemingly absent-mindedly but Alastor watched intently as the muscles in her throat contracted and squeezed as she followed through with the action… that very biteable neck. 

“Al?” Cherri shuffled a little closer with concern etched on her face. Alastor lunged and caught her before pushing her roughly to the floor. Her forehead slammed into the concrete flooring and Cherri saw stars briefly, before teeth roughly biting straight into the nape of her neck. She let out a pained cry and her hands flew forward as she grabbed at the floor but was unable to lift herself up as Alastor’s entire weight was now bearing down on her in an animalistic frenzy. Feeling rough hands tear her skirt clean off her body she let out a gasp that was choked back as claws wrapped around her throat and squeezed hard. Cherri could feel the rivulets of blood running down her neck and onto the floor, her head scraped along it roughly taking a layer of skin off as her forehead was dragged on its rough surface. She felt something brush against the outside of her underwear and she let out a tiny whimper. Alastor paused, that noise was something so similar that Charlie would make. Charlie?... Where was Charlie?... Charlie wasn’t here, Cherri was here… What was he doing with Cherri? Why was everything so fuzzy?

He staggered back and clutched his head once more, shaking it desperately as if that would make it better. Cherri had rolled over, now wearing what looked like a crimson necklace from where he had bitten the back of her neck and it trailed down and disappeared into her cleavage, forehead was grazed badly and she looked at him before spreading her legs and pulling her underwear to one side. Alastor was hunched over, he might have been on the other side of the room now but he swore he could feel the heat coming off of Cherri’s body. It took everything to resist the animal inside his own mind that was clawing at him in such a state of aggressive lust, his whole body ached to feel the inside of this demon. There was a screeching noise of static that crescendoed into an unbearable wail as Alastor tore free and disappeared into shadow and out of sight. 

Cherri blinked, paused and then sat up, putting her underwear back into the right position, she snapped her fingers and dark liquid strands pulled her skirt back to her body and mended it. She ran a handle idly across her own throat and winced at the pain it caused. A slow smile spread across her lips. 

Alastor reappeared next to where his clothes and shadow were supposed to be, he found a pile of disturbed clothes that had been frantically scattered, picking them up he noticed the blood splatters on the floor, still fresh and taking a small amount and sniffing it, he knew exactly who this belonged to, his clothes carried by shadowy bats flew off the floor to dress him in an instant and Alastor missing a shirt but not his jacket, tried to summon his shadow to him. He could feel its connection and it’s current frantic state. It was still being pursued by those creatures. Alastor couldn’t bring it back to the hideout and he couldn’t fight them. He closed his eyes and looked through the sight of the shadow, it was flying as fast and low as it could and it glanced down at Charlie’s body. A wave of relief washed over Alastor, at least Charlie was still in his care, even if she was injured. Bounding after the shadow he caught the monstrous sight of those two devil goats.

“Whatcha doin’?” He snapped back to his current location and turned around, an icy bucket of dread sinking into his stomach, Cherri was watching him from a good ten feet away, the red marks on her neck already rising where he had gripped her throat, she hadn’t even bothered to clean up the now dried blood. He could already feel something pulling at him to go back to her and took a step away.

“How did you find me?” Cherri shrugged.

“Just thought about followin’ you and here I am!” Alastor’s face was a mix of confusion and alarm.

“But I haven’t taught you that yet, how did you learn incantations to travel through shadow?” Cherri tilted her head, then blinked and smiled.

“Oh I didn’t do that, I’ve got something else goin’ on… anyway what’s got you so upset?” Alastor really didn’t have time to deal with Cherri right now but at the same time he still had no idea **how** he was supposed to actually save Charlie without endangering everyone and foolishly leading what he could only assume to be Lucifer’s lapgoats straight to their location. 

“Charlie’s being chased by something that I have to rescue her from.” Cherri didn’t frown but paused in a moment of reflection.

“Would it make you happy if she was safe?” She finally spoke out and Alastor felt even more confused and took another step away when the wind carried with it that awful musk.

“It is all I care about right now.” Cherri’s grin came back.

“If I help you, you owe me a favour…” Alarm bells were ringing inside his head on high alert.

“I will not do anything that would compromise my relationship.” Cherri laughed hard.

“I never said anythin’ like that… when I’m ready I just need a small amount of your time… nothin’ else.” Her smile had shallowed and her eyes raked over him in a hungry manner. Alastor didn’t think Cherri was a deal maker, but wasn’t taking the chance.

“I will not agree to anything, but if you help I’ll see what I can do.” Cherri nodded.

“Sounds good to me.” Then her entire body turned black and simply melted away into nothing leaving Alastor wondering in alarm, what Cherri had done. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like more than one soul is in a spot of bother, not going to spoil anything when I say there is going to be violence in the next one... a lot of violence.


	7. A Mobster Kind of Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A rescue is attempted for the two wayward souls. Violence in this chapter in spades.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd say double update in a day but it's 2 am where I live oooops!

Molly jumped when something in her pocket vibrated, she was sat casually on the sofa, Arackniss’s bedroom door was open as he cleaned each part of his revolver and put it slowly back together, the door was open so they could talk but Arackniss was only half listening at any one time so it fell into a comfortable silence as the female spider waited for her twin to return, pulling out her phone she looked at it and frowned, she had completely forgotten about it, not that she would have been able to use it for anything and she was surprised it got any signal, in fact moving it around made it shift from a dead zone to a single weak bar of reception. Unlocking it she opened the message and immediately let out a shriek. There was a bang as Arackniss had jumped up, knee colliding with the bench and gun parts scattered on the floor and started to roll everywhere.

“Fuck! Molls, what is it?” He left the mess and moved into the room with her, she looked pale and her hands shook.

“D-Dad’s got A-Angie!” Arackniss frowned.

“Fuck off, Angie’s here.” Molly was already on her feet and practically running out the door.

“We need to find him then, now!” Arackniss rolled his eyes at the over panicking sister as she rushed off. Angel would turn up probably with Cherri, it’s not like they were going out and he was almost positive that Alastor had hidden this place well enough. Okay, so they weren’t in the common area. Molly was shouting out.

“Angie!?” Arackniss sighed.

“Look, he’s probably just with Cherri, they got a lot of shit they need to catch up on… Hey!” Molly had already run off down the passageway that would take her to Cherri’s place. Arackniss jogged after her. She didn’t even knock and just threw open the door to Cherri’s place, Arackniss frown deepened. Cherri doesn’t like it when you just barge in.

“Angie!? Cherri!?” There wasn’t a response and Molly quickly did a once over to make sure there was nothing hiding in the corners before turning back to Arackniss and looking unsettled.

“Somethin’s happened!” The black spider raised his hands and tried to calm her down.

“Look, we don’t know that anything’s happened, maybe they’re with someone else, speaking to Niffty and Husk?” Molly started dashing off.

“Well let's go!” Another frantic dash and when she went to try the door found it locked before banging on it several times. 

“Hey, you guys there!” Molly shouted hard against the door, a gruff voice responded as Husk called back.

“What? We’re kind of busy!” 

“Is Angel and Cherri in there!?” Molly’s desperation was starting to leak into her voice, Husk didn’t pick up on it and called back.

“I fucking hope not!” Molly didn’t even wait for Arackniss’s response and just sprinted down the corridor to Vaggie next, the dark furred spider actually had a sliver of worry start to form and went to follow them, but not before hearing Niffty’s voice speaking.

“No, no, no, my ankle goes through that strap! See? Then you put this there… done! Now come here and fuck me like I’m a-” Arackniss was running. Molly was pounding her fist on Vaggie’s door when Arackniss looking rather fragile appeared behind her. 

“What is IT!” Vaggie throw open the door, a dressing gown clutched tightly over her body, clearly she wasn’t expecting anyone and it practically answered Molly’s question. Vaggie’s face softened almost instantly when she saw Molly’s frantic face, the pink spider asked anyway, just in case.

“Is Cherri and Angel in there!?” Vaggie shook her head and looked confused.

“No… why?” Molly ignored the question.

“Could they be with Alastor or Charlie?”

“No, Alastor and Charlie have gone out… why? What’s going on?” Molly broke down and clutched two hands over her face and sobbed.

“A-Angie’s b-been t-taken!” Vaggie quickly looked far more alert.

“Has someone broken in?” Molly seemed too distraught to say anything and so Vaggie turned to look at Arackniss.

“Not that we can see, but neither of them are anywhere.” Vaggie paused.

“Maybe Alastor took them with him and Charlie?” Molly shook her head and pressed her phone to Vaggie who went wide-eyed. She took it and opened up the message that was new and sent from ‘Dad’.

**_Alright you fuck, I know you’ve got my daughter but it looks like you can’t keep track of all your shit. I’ve got something you stole from Valentino and I’m gunna give it back… Then me and my boys are comin’ for you, you smarmy prick._ **

Vaggie blinked, clearly Molly’s father thought she had been properly kidnapped.

“But he doesn’t mention Angel?” Molly knee buckled and she went to the ground Arackniss held out his hand.

“Let me see?” Vaggie passed it over and then went down to gently help Molly stand back up, the pair of hands that weren’t clutching her face wrapped around Vaggie in a bear-like hug. Arackniss sighed.

“Yeah, it does… Valentino owns Angels contract… Pops’ doesn’t like Angel’s, errr lifestyle choices…” Vaggie’s face turned to a scowl.

“You mean he’s a fucking bigot?” Arackniss nodded. A cold fire started to burn its way inside Vaggie’s chest, what right did anyone have to judge someone’s preferences? Arackniss continued. 

“Yeah, pretty much disowned Angel when he found out, kicked him out of the family… Mom was devastated… a few months later he OD'd and it all went to shit from there.” Arackniss fell quiet and Molly wailed as it brought up that terrible memory. The black spider shuffled around uncomfortably.

“Sorry Molls.” She shook her head but couldn’t form the words. Vaggie managed to break apart from Molly and helped guide her to Arackniss, took the phone off him and smashed it. Molly stared at her with teary eyes and Vaggie explained.

“They can track phone’s so we can’t have them, I think Alastor’s had a lot on his mind or he would have asked. So what is this, like ransom or something?” Arackniss shook his head.

“Nah, I know pops too well, if he was ransoming he would have sent a piece of Angie with it, this is just him taunting, he wants to make whoever got it angry enough to try somethin’ stupid.” 

“So it’s a trap then?” Arackniss nodded in confirmation. 

“Yeah… I’m gunna get my guns and we’re gunna go get him back! Molly looked straight up at her brother and gave a huge wobbly smile.

“T-Thank’s ‘Niss!” Vaggie had to quickly stamp that out.

“No you’re not!” Both of the spiders stared at her, Molly looked shocked but Arackniss was just angry.

“You can’t keep us away from helping him! No way are we letting that creep Val get his hands on Angie!” Vaggie held out her hands and tried to defuse the situation.

“I know that! But look, if it's your fathers gang they’re going to recognize you right? I’ll go, they won’t know who I am and I can check the place out, even Lucifer thinks I'm probably dead so It’ll be safe.” Arackniss couldn’t argue with her logic and just nodded once. Molly practically leapt at her and clung on again.

“T-Thank y-you, p-please save h-him!” Vaggie gave her a soft smile and gently got her to let go.

“What can you tell me, Arackniss you were part of his group, where would they take Angel?” Arackniss didn’t take a moment to answer.

“Down in the old factory region pop’s got a butcher shop, things a fucking front, if he wants to hand over Angel, it’ll be done there, got a big warehouse at the back and the meat lockers are soundproof... I use to, err… get people to ‘talk’ in them.” Vaggie would comment if time wasn’t so pressing.

“I’ll be right back and then you’re going to give me the address.” She quickly moved into her place and shut the door before discarding her robe and striding straight into her bedroom. Grabbing handfuls of clothes she pulled on some jogging bottoms and a loose fitting hoodie, she might not be expected but she didn’t need to make it easy to recognize her, bunching her silvery mane she tucked it inside the hoodie and pulled it up. She moved back out and looked at them both still there, Molly seemed to have calmed down a fraction now that a plan was in motion to bring her brother back, Vaggie looked sternly at both of them.

“I don’t want to tell you, but do not go out! Okay? I want you both back here if I need help or if I bring Angel back, got it?” Arackniss nodded and Molly sniffed, Vaggie doubted she could do much of anything in her current state, but you never know. Her twin was clearly one of the most important things in her afterlife and it was touching in a way, but down here in the infernal cesspit, that was one hell of a weakness.   
  
***

The shadow seemed to be running out of options, it could sense Alastor now, but trying to make its way back was proving difficult when it knew it had to lose the two monsters chasing down Charlie relentlessly. The worst part was he was only seeing one of them on its tail, where had the other one gone? It let out a panicked hiss when the answer became apparent. Razzle in its monstrously increased size smashed clean through the wall, clearly lying in wait for them to zip past. Its massive hands gripped entirely around Charlie’s torso and dragged both her and the shade down as it didn’t have the strength to lift both. It desperately slashed, its claws trying to get them to let go but it was nothing but harmless smoke to them and they ignored him completely as both of the goats turned and started to move off in a different direction, clearly towards whatever foul creature spawned these monsters. The shadow was in a fit, it couldn’t leave Charlie and it was tugging fruitlessly at her. There was a strange noise, a hissing bubbling splat as the ground cracked in front of them and both Razzle and Dazzle paused to look at it, black tar was pooling out of a crack in the ground before a twisted skeleton pulled itself up and muscle and sinew laced together around its for before skin spread like a mucus growth across its surface and clothes were pulled up with it. Cherri let out a long exhale and then whistled.

“Need to get better at doin’ that quicker… fuck, you fellas are big aint’cha?” she looked at Charlie in one of their clutches and Alastor’s shadow that seemed to be tugging desperately to get her free. She nodded her head towards it.

“Ey up sexy.” It’s blazing red eyes turned to her for a moment and continued to struggle. Since it was just a single woman in their way the pair continued to lumber forward, completely ignoring Cherri. The cyclops continued and took a few steps back to keep the same distance between them all.

“Now I wouldn’t have a problem with whatever the fuck you plan with Charlie, but you hurt my Alastor… and I can’t fuckin’ stand for that, can I? I already educated a group of people today… So I think I got it in me to do it again.” She shifted her stance and this time moved forward to intercept, a colossal backhand swung down to simply knock her out the way and clear through an opposing wall. Cherri slammed into the masonry and promptly choked up a large blob of bloody vomit out of her mouth and straight onto Razzle’s fist before she slid down. 

“S-Sorry ‘bout that…” She couldn’t hide the grin. There was a disgusting hissing noise as the red quickly turned to oily black and spread like webbing up Razzle’s body. Cherri tilted her head and feigned a look of surprise as the large goat tried to back peddle away and accidentally slamming into Dazzle the webbing now touching and spreading over him too. Cherri got to her feet.

“I could smell it on you the moment I got here, you’ve got the same stuff as me… you don’t mind if I take it, do you? Course ya don’t” There was a choking noise as the black tar forced its way down into eyeballs and throats and the two goats began to convulse as a sticky river made its way back up towards Cherri, who placed her hand in it and smiled to herself. 

“Got a lot of strength here… not too good with the smarts, but then… ya didn’t need to be brainy did ya?” She closed her eyes as she felt a rushing sensation again, like that very first night but it was far more control this time and she was used to it. Like a delicious meal Cherri soaked in every flavour and ounce that she could until several minutes later it had dried up and two lifeless dolls lay in the street. Cherri picked herself up and moved towards Charlie’s limp body, the shadow seemed to be getting ready to gather her up and Cherri called out.

“Go get Alastor, I’ll keep her safe.” She smiled as the shadow nodded and flitted off to find its master. Cherri hauled Charlie up and carried her to a quietened alcove before setting down the unconscious princess, she sat down next to her. She could almost taste her scent in the air and if she closed her eye she could picture exactly where she was and what position she was in, something she had gained from those things perhaps? Now she always knew where Charlie was. She lent in close to her face, next to those rosy cheeks and whispered straight into her ear.

“I only saved you because Alastor wants you saved… I’m gunna make you watch when I get him to fuck me, you hear that? You’re gunna watch him poundin’ me ‘till he drowns my insides in cum and then when I’m carryin’ his kid… I’ll have everythin’ and you’ll have nothin’. Just a nothin’ princess who can run back to daddy.” Cherri spat straight on Charlie’s cheek, took a moment, clicked her tongue and wiped it off with her thumb.

“Just rest up, gunna be a busy few days.” She patted Charlie on the shoulder and settled herself back down and started to hum, quite content with herself. 

***

Hood up, Vaggie was nearing the location, and there it was a butcher shop in the middle of basically nowhere, the inside window looked clean and there was plenty of meat on display, for a shop in a run down part of hell it sure was looking good. The larger warehouse seemed to back onto it almost dwarfing the tiny front piece, yeah didn’t take a genius to figure out there was going to be a hell of a lot more than just meat back there. She crossed in front of the shop strolling nice and slow to see someone standing behind the counter, wearing a butchers' apron, long and gangly looking creature, far too tall and gormless too. Vaggie doubt it could even name all the different cuts of meat on display, even if it read the labels. She passed the window and stopped once out of sight of it, turning around in place she checked to make sure there was no one else around, who might be on watch and she moved back towards the warehouse. Two large industrial refrigerator units were mounted on the floor and venting out hot air into the open sky, it gave something Vaggie could climb on and jumping up she pulled herself on top of the metal boxes and attempted to peer through the tiny windows that ran along the top part of the ceiling, she frowned when they all appeared to be tinted dark black. 

“Fuck…” She slid back down to the ground, well she had no idea about numbers or if Angel was even in there, it was still dodgy as heck. Taking a few meditative breaths she moved back and entered the shop, the door made a beeping sound as she entered and she gave a smile from under her hood, it did not get returned and she looked straight at the counter.

“Wow, I got lots of choices here! Where do you get all this from?” She gave a faked inquisitive look and glanced at the slouching ‘butcher’ behind the counter, he looked on edge and probably had never once actually spoken to someone wanting to buy anything.

“It’s imported.” He grunted and shuffled over and looked put out. “What d’ya want?” Vaggie took a look closer at the glass counter and closed her eye as if thinking. A dark red, a violent soul… He hurt a lot of vulnerable people, a cowardly bully. Vaggie straightened up, the counter came about three quarters her height, but this lanky piece of shit easily towered over it. She hoped she was quicker than him, she needed this to go quiet like. She blinked once before lunging in a full standing jump straight at him. Spear materializing in her hand, she went straight for the throat and saw his hand pulling out a machine gun from under the counter, she tightened her jaw in determination as she drove the spear straight into his neck, with an ironclad grip she pressed as hard as she could as blood began to jettison down him and over Vaggie’s hoodie, the spears' blade separated vertebrae and severed the nerves, his hand went lip never once touching the trigger and Vaggie practically rolled into grabbing his body before it hit the ground too hard, the only sound of his passing was a gargling hiss as the last amounts of air escaped his drowning lungs. She closed her eye and that red aura was still there, he would be back in a couple of days. Keeping crouched low Vaggie let out a sigh and used her sleeve to wipe the blood off her face. There was a small backroom just beyond, clearly where the meat would be prepared, the entire place looked unused and untouched, crystal clean countertops and brand-new carving knives, looks like they probably just bought all that meat from a different butcher and put it in the shop window. A pair of large metal sliding doors at the end looked like the entrance to the warehouse. Keeping low and placing both hands, one on either side of the doors she gingerly tested them and pressed her eye against the crack that formed to spy into the room. Wooden crates littered the place but from the looks of it, probably weapons or drugs… something on the side and going under the Overlords nose perhaps? Scalping his cut off the top Henroin was sitting on top of a tidy sum here. Two large sliding doors, probably the entrance to the chiller units that Angel was probably being kept in to stop him screaming for help. Vaggie frowned, goons were everywhere. At least twelve plus the boss himself smoking at a table at the far end of the room looking smug, Vaggie’s blood boiled. 

There might have been cover but all of these guys already had guns at the ready, as if they were waiting for an attack Vaggie sighed, if she rushed in she might be quick but it only takes a single bullet in the brain to stop her dead. Letting out the breath she didn’t even realize she was holding she looked around some more. The whole area was brightly lit, but it was mainly to do with the huge industrial tube lighting hanging off the ceiling since all the windows were blacked out. Vaggie paused and shut her eye, she could see all of their aura’s moving around. She went back and she couldn’t see what she was after, perhaps it was on the wall the door was on. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and crawled as quickly as she could to the next crate but of course she wasn’t lucky enough to have done it without discovery.

“Who’s fuckin’ there!” The shout went out when someone had spotted the doors opening but no one emerging. Everyone in that room instantly pointed guns at the door and Henroin put his glass down and took another drag on his cigarette.

“If ya here, for Valentino’s stuff, it ain’t for sale… I’d say leave now and you get to keep movin’ but we both know you’re fuckin’ dead the moment you stepped in here.” Vaggie glanced around and to her left just at the corner of the wall was what she was after, The large switchboard that controlled the lighting. She called loudly across. 

“I could say the same to you, just fuck off and let me get Angel… but you ain’t the sort to know when to give up are you?” There was a dry mirthless laugh that caused a shiver to run down her spine. 

“Ain’t no fag worth this much trouble sweetheart, he’s lucky that Valentino’s wants him untouched so that he can punish him for leaving, else I’d try to beat the gay outta him again.” Vaggie hands balled into fists and were shaking with rage, Henroin was just trying to unsettle her but it was working.

“Fuck you! You piece of bigoted shit!” She couldn’t hide the anger in her shouting.

“Oh fuckin’ hell boys, we got a dyke trying to rescue a tranny.” There was laughter and Vaggie was shocked at how loud some of it was, they had been moving up quietly whilst Henroin egged her on.

“...Fuck.” she whispered and lunged out of her spot at the same time a gun came around the crate she was crouched against. She scrambled hard against the ground and ran at him at the same time she threw her spear as hard as she could. Clearly her attack made the guy jump and he jittered with the trigger as bullets started spraying out impacting the crates and floor around Vaggie, from her low position she shoulder-barged straight into him as her spear slammed into the junction box and fried it, everything went dark and all guns opened fire. Vaggie had her eye shut and called her spear back as she drove it straight into the first aura, there was a crunch and wet spat and she was already running across the room. 

Eleven.

The muzzle flash illuminating a grey soul as she sped across the blackness before sweeping the leg, cutting straight threw shins before slamming her knee into the throat of the fallen goon and twisting hard until she felt a snap. 

Ten.

His friend was right next to him and the light just picked up Vaggie’s crouched body and her intense stare as she leapt at him. He had a steadier hand than the others and several bullets tore through her bicep before she decapitated the bastard.

Nine.

Switching hands to her other spear there was an aura moving quickly towards her, flashlight on a phone in one hand… Idiot she quickly brought her spear up before throwing it hard. Slamming through the guy's neck and the phone light scattered away flashing illuminations of the dead eyes staring at the ceiling as the spear disappeared again and a huge hole in the neck was left bleeding onto the floor.

Eight. 

Heart pounding fast and hard, it was like she was born for this as she moved at an inhuman speed across the room, more lights were appearing, they were adapting but two of the gang were standing almost back to back. Vaggie swing was hard and cleaved clear through one straight into the other and with a twist of a spear tore out most of the chest of the second.

Seven.

Six.

Even Henroin was standing now, A large hand cannon in his black bulky arms, the calibre of the shot must be immense as it blasted a huge hole in the floor right next to Vaggie, her eye narrowed, not yet… he would be last. A burst of fire and a bullet tore passed through a large part of her thigh causing Vaggie to drop to one knee but not before she threw her spear at the attacker who had foolishly left himself open for it.

Five.

Lights were trained on her as she rolled to the side and brought her spear back to her hand, the withering hail of gunfire was disintegrating her crate cover. Her thigh shook Violently as it pumped blood onto the floor and Vaggie hissed in pain, at least it looked like the bullet had passed straight through. Running footsteps, someone was trying to flush her out, this was going to hurt. She was still quick when she leapt up and grabbed the barrel and knocked it to one side it still fired and her hand was in the way blowing off her ring finger, she had been too slow to move it. A finger meant nothing when another lost his head.

Four.

This time she grabbed the body hard and ran with it as it was peppered with bullets, blood splattering hard, she had to be careful not to slip on the gore at the speed she ran. Another loud kaboom as the hand cannon discharged blowing a huge chunk out of the corpse Vaggie let out a roar and threw it sideways straight at someone unloading a machine gun at her whilst she dived towards launching her spear outwards in a striking motion, it gutted a soul and she dragged down as it disembowelled him, leaving steaming organs spilling loosely onto the floor. 

Three.

He hadn’t shifted the dead weight of the corpse off him when Vaggie got there, it was quick and straight in the skull.

Two.

The wall next to her exploded as another hand cannon round was released, shards of masonry cut into her cheek. The lights on her were less now there was only a couple trying to keep cover from her throwing arm and keep her pinned. They were losing, she dashed in the half darkness and was next to one, battering his gun arm aside she struck with her bloodied hand hard enough it completely collapsed his windpipe and he fell to his knees before Vaggie kneed him with such force that it shattered his nose and a large section of his skull went straight into brain matter. 

One. 

Too easily, he had lost his nerve and Vaggie’s throw separated him from his worries.

Zero.

Just Henroin, that fucker. One last breath and she was running at him, despite everything he looked very calm. This was almost nothing to the guy as his he fired another round, this time with Vaggie running at him she realized how much of a good shot he was, the round impacted her knee when it detonated and her joint was obliterated mid jump that caused her to collapse forward rather than a killing strike she just impacted into the large spider knocking them both to the floor. He used one of his hands to grip around Vaggie’s spear hand keeping it away from him as his hand cannon went straight for the side of her head, Vaggie’s hand slammed into his wrist as the round went off firing free into the air and she was about to headbutt him when she realized the trap, it was on his face like a sinister grin. He was a spider… where were his other hands? Concealed in his body the two arms emerged clutching his favoured weapon of choice, the short, double-barrelled sawn-off shotgun, Vaggie didn’t have time to register it before two clicks followed by two loud bangs sounded off as he gut-shotted her, it tore through skin, bone and organs before shrapnel flew out the other side and shattered the light on the ceiling, raining shards of glass on the pair of them. Vaggie screamed and Henroin took the moment to break her wrist and her spear dropped. The shotgun might need reloading but it had done its job. 

But there was one thing about Vaggie he would never have known, she had suffered far worse than this and would do so again, gladly if she would see his end. Her head reared back and with blood already leaking from her mouth she slammed straight into the bridge of his nose, breaking cartilage and causing him to drop his hand cannon in shock. She couldn’t reach across to grab her spear so her now free hand grabbed a shard of the broken light and gripped it so tightly she was bleeding on it as drove it up before pressing down on his throat, the shotgun was abandoned as he used two hands to keep the bloody shard away from his neck, he was still gripping one arm on her broken wrist and twisted as hard as he could, Vaggie screamed but did not relent. His other hand came straight up and went straight to gouge out her eye. She didn’t have a spare hand to defend herself and committed fully to keep pushing down.

Nail pressing hard spilt the iris before delving straight into the wet and soft centre, its gooey contents discharged down across the front of Vaggie’s cheek. She didn’t need it to see the monster beneath her and her strength and anger surged.

“T-THE FUCK IS W-WRONG WITH YOU!?” Seeing as blinding his opponent didn’t work his third arm went up to slow the descent of the shard. It wouldn’t help, Vaggie was on top of him, she was angry, she had the resilience to weather the storm of pain in her body, only killing blows would stop her. She had the strength to move mountains.

She was the iron maiden. 

There was a snap as a bone in Henroin’s arm broke trying to hold her back and there was a gasp before a sudden rush downwards as the shard went straight into his neck and Vaggie twisted it hard. She saw that disgusting aura of his flicker and fade before it disappeared entirely, that was a true death and looking at her hand with sightless eyes she saw the golden radiance dripping off of it, that was sprayed everywhere her blood had landed. The heart in her body had given her the blood of an Arch-Angel, it was a blessing that could burn away the soul of a sinner. She didn’t have time and screamed to stand. She might have been blinded but she remembered where the door was and fumbled her way over, she could see more golden light leaving her body, she wondered how much of her stomach was missing because of that shotgun, it didn’t matter she slammed hard into the door and flailed her arms around trying to find the handle before opening it. Revealing the soul of Angel Dust, there was a muffled shout of alarm, they must have gagged him, she stumbled towards him and bloody hands shook as she grabbed where his face must have been and reached for the gag and removed it.

“F-Fuckin’ Vaggie?! H-How are you still f-fuckin’ s-standin’?” He sounded scared for her and vaggie would have laughed if it wasn’t for the blinding agony that was gripping her entire soul. She could barely grunt out a reply.

“A-Ask me about my n-nickname one time…” Hands gripping round she roughly untied his arms, with one set down he immediately started to do the others before he stood and grabbed hold of Vaggie, probably for the best she was losing strength in her legs. 

“C-Come on, l-let’s get outta here…” She moved slowly with him and felt him reach down for something, probably one of the torches. When it scanned over the scene Angel gasped.

“You fuckin’ did them all… did you have a gun?” Vaggie shook her head and Angel couldn’t help but laugh.

“I am never g-gunna piss you off…” The pair left the scene of violence and destruction, it was several hours later when a long purple limo arrived and the enraged shouting of an impressively tall blue skinned demon sounded into the air.

Valentino was not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter hopefully everyone gets back, then they can recover.


	8. Everyone's Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting back was one thing, making sure everyone's okay is another matter entirely.

How they managed to get back was a mystery to Vaggie, but descending the steps together Angel and the broken body of Vaggie entered the tunnel. She tugged on his arm and the pink spider paused to look at her, she couldn’t see him wince every time he looked at her ruined eye socket. 

“Go on ahead, I’m just going to rest up here for a bit.” Angel shook his head and then realized that Vaggie couldn’t even see that.

“Ya fuckin’ kiddin’ me, you look about ready to drop…” Angel let out a gasp as she removed his hand anyway and shuffled over to the wall to rest against it. Her ruined knee had her leg hanging limp and pathetic. 

“I’ll be fine… Molly is worried sick, go see her. Please.” Angel paused.

“Ya sure?” Vaggie nodded.

“Go.” Angel turned and walked away still uncomfortable leaving his rescuer. Vaggie could see his aura disappear before she slid down the wall to collapse on the floor. Gingerly she touched her front, most of her hoodie was still there except the two large holes that had been peppered by the shotgun. That was what she was afraid of most and reached her hand under the top, letting out a small gasp as the wet fabric was pulled away from her body. She couldn’t see and could only go by touch. But when she reached her naval and her hand suddenly dipped in, her eye widened in alarm, she had almost been completely gutted hardly any skin at all and hissing she could feel ruined chunks of intestines and maybe a part of her liver. She retracted the shaking hand and pulled around to touch the back and it was almost just as bad, too much shrapnel had simply gone through her and taken out a lot of flesh with its passing.

She should be dead, she knew she should be dead. The shock alone should have knocked her clean out once the adrenaline wore off. But it had been an hour's travel back to get here, an hour of her wound not being bound in any way. She knew her body, knew what she had gone through to get where she was, Vaggie should have bled to death, no two ways about it. Touching her knee that was a similar state of being half there, too many veins and arteries in the leg, too much blood loss.

“Why aren’t I dead?” She whispered softly to no one, she certainly was aware of her pain, she could feel it laced everywhere. Angel hadn’t seen under her ruined top it probably just looked like it was covered in blood. He would probably never have agreed to leave her if he knew. It was hard work but she managed to shift her weight on her remaining good leg and half hopped forward whilst holding onto the tunnel wall for support. She felt like a wounded animal, all she wanted to do was get somewhere private to lick her wounds, she had needed Angel to get this far but now she just needed to be alone. Her hand almost slipped when she approached the end of the tunnel and into the common area and had to wave her hand back to grab a solid wall, it was silent here, so that meant Angel was probably with the other spiders in their room. 

Good thing Vaggie had a good memory, if it served her right, her place would be across from this and slightly on the left, that only left the problem of crossing an open space on essentially one leg and missing a bunch of stuff that should still be inside her body. She wasn’t going to call for help, she could do this by herself. She hopped forward with no wall support and wobbled precariously, her useless leg dragging behind her, taking a sharp breath she moved again, it was a snail's pace and she really hoped no one was going to come looking for her, this was embarrassing. 

Hop. 

Hop.

Hop.

How far was this room? Vaggie never appreciated how wide a room could be when you were forced to hope across it, blind and with one leg. Hands out blindly in front for balance and also so she didn’t slam her face into the wall. She didn’t know how many unsteady movements it took but eventually she touched the wall on the other side. Letting out a sigh she rested up as she felt her way to the left before managing to slip down the tunnel and cross to the other side, now it was only a matter of fumbling along until she found her door. The touch of wood underneath her fingers and she relaxed as she managed to get inside and lock it behind her. She didn’t need to imagine the trail of blood that would be following her to get here. Groping her way managed to half hop, half crawl into the bathroom before sliding into her bathtub. She enjoyed a nice hot bath, helped relax muscles especially after a hard workout. Not that she was going to have one of those right now, it just meant she could bleed down the drain for a day whilst her body did whatever it needed to do. 

Her clothes came off quickly as she realized the fabrics of her top would be meshing with half her organs. It was a strange relief sitting naked in the tub with a good half of your torso missing. The thoughts plagued her mind again.

“Why aren’t I dead?” Maybe it was down to this new heart of hers? She hadn’t seen it but had asked Alastor about it, a beating heart of an angel, if it was beating, maybe it meant that she just couldn’t die unless something destroyed her heart? Or the brain? Vaggie wasn’t excited to have to test that. Even if she did take a round or stabbed in the heart, would she follow the same rules as everyone else, would she come back or would that be it? It’s not like it would influence her decisions, if she thought a cause was worthy enough she would risk everything for it. Like for Charlie… or rescuing someone from slavery. There was a loud knock on her door and she groaned, no way could she answer and her voice was hoarse when she called out.

“Yeah?” Molly’s voice sounded out from the other side of the door.

“V-Vaggie? Are you o-okay?” It sounded like she had been crying, probably reuniting with her brother, Vaggie’s face twitched into a smile, she wondered how much of a telling off she would give him.  
  
“Never better… just a few bullet holes.” There was a long pause.

“Thank you, for savin’ him… Do you need anythin’?” 

“Just some rest.” Vaggie tried hard to make it sound like an honest answer and not just her trying to get rid of Molly.

“Oh, okay… well if you’re sure? Come see us when you’re better, we all have something to say.” 

“Will do.” Silence followed and Vaggie let her head tilt down all she could see was golden light pouring out of her, was it her soul or blood or some mixture of the two? She inhaled deeply and one of her lungs hurt, might have cracked a rib. She wondered how well they would take the news that she had accidentally given their father a true death, it's not like she knew it was going to happen but her blood had been everywhere. Still that was a conversation for later.

***

When Charlie woke up, it wasn’t in the arms of a shadow or being chased in the city, she was warm, comfortable and under several silken sheets. She blinked her eyes open and almost immediately Alastor’s worried face came into view.

“Charlie…” His voice sounded strained from stress. She tried to sit up and he just placed a hand on her shoulder.

“Rest my darling…” She looked up at his face and something seemed off, lopsided even. It took a moment and she gasped.

“Your antler!” She went to reach up and Alastor didn’t stop her as she gingerly touched the snapped stump. Alastor gave her a soft smile.

“It will grow back, besides I’m not the only one with something missing.” Charlie remembered and tugged the sheet up to reveal a stump by her ankle, now neatly dressed and bandaged, she gave him a smile.

“It’ll grow back, probably a lot quicker than your antler.” 

“Does it hurt?” Alastor softly asked, Charlie closed her eyes and moved her leg slightly, there was a dull ache but nothing too bad, she shook her head.

“It’s alright. What happened?” Alastor let out a strained sigh and looked ashamed.

“I wasn’t able to protect you…” He swallowed and it looked particularly painful for him, Charlie suddenly realized that he was hiding just how badly this had upset him. She pushed aside his hand and sat up before pulling him over into a gentle embrace.

“It’s okay… I don’t blame you for anything.” There was a pause where nothing was said and Charlie practically read his thoughts.

“And I don’t want you blaming yourself either.” He broke her gaze and looked down, his guilt in that last statement apparent. 

“Next time I’ll hunt by myself… I don’t want to risk your safety again.” Charlie pulled herself away from the hug and lifted his chin so he had to look straight at her.

“No you won’t… you can’t just coddle me Al, I might be yours but I'm not a trophy to be kept hidden away!” 

“Darling, it’s not that simple.” Charlie gave him a soft smile.

“It is, if you want it to be, I had far more fun with you than I could have dreamed of, it was freeing just working off my instincts rather than thinking about it… I want to do it again with you.” Alastor knew when there was no hope of winning, Charlie was putting her foot down and telling him what was going to happen, it was always going to be dangerous… he would just try and be more alert next time.

“Very well, how lucky a demon am I, that I have a soul bonded mate who enjoys hunting with me.” Charlie cheeks had the smatterings of a blush.

“How much do you remember of us hunting?” Alastor shook his head.

“Very little, I know I fed well and I’m almost certain we shared a meal… but the rest is a blur until those things attacked, I don’t remember much, my brain functions limit themselves when I am in such an animalistic state.” Charlie took Alastor’s hand and was gently running one of her black nails in a slow circular pattern. 

“You let me get close to you… and erm… you wanted to I guess… rut?” Alastor eyes grew slightly in surprise.

“I’m sorry my darling, that has never happened before… did I hurt you at all?” Charlie swallowed and her hand stilled when she looked into those deep red eyes.

“I’m sorry too… that we go interrupted…” Alastor spluttered. 

“But surely that would have been… unrealistic? And most certainly painful.” He looked down into his lap, it was hard to know exactly what he looked like when he was wendigo, since his mind fogged over most of his cognitive thinking. But he knew it was going to be far more than would be safe, surely? Charlie gave him a soft smile that was betrayed by the glint of longing behind her eyes.

“At the time, I didn’t care and I still don’t. I wanted it, so when you need to go, you’re taking me hunting again.” Another statement that was not up for negotiations, Alastor wondered if Charlie always had this bossy nature inside her, or if it was just him feeling sorry for himself about the whole situation that made her step up, either way he was happy for her to take the reins. 

“As you wish, my little doe.” She leant up to give him a soft kiss on the cheek, he was almost certain she wanted more but neither of them were in a fit state right now to indulge and it was left unspoken.

“So what happened then? How did you save me?” Alastor gave a far more steely look when he answered.

“I didn't, Cherri did, and even from what my shadow described I am still unsure how she did it.” Charlie’s eyes glanced around.

“Where is your shadow?” Alastor snapped his fingers and the black figure that had been waiting outside appeared, still sticking to the rules of not being in the room when they were alone. It looked sheepishly at Charlie, she shuffled around and gently reached out a hand to touch its wispy arm, it allowed the contact and whilst it appeared insubstantial it was solid and smooth, Charlie looked earnestly at it.

“Thank you for saving me… you did everything to keep those things away from me.” It seemed to visibly relax, clearly worried about how Charlie would take to her foot being cut off, clearly Alastor was waiting for that as well and dismissed the shadow although he did so in a far more calm manner. Charlie could easily imagine that he would have punished it severely if Charlie had expressed displeasure at being cut like this. Alastor was gently moving her to lay back down.

“I want you to rest please, we’ll talk more later I just needed to make sure you were okay.” Charlie frowned.

“What about you Al? Surely you need rest too.” Alastor gave a smile.

“Apart from a few bruises and the damage my ego took, I’m alright… I need to see Cherri, I asked her to save you and she would only do it for a favour in return…” The hairs on Charlie's neck bristled.

“What is it?” Alastor shook his head.

“I’m afraid I don’t know, although I was quite clear on what I wouldn’t tolerate, anything that might upset you.” Charlie gave a smile but didn’t feel reassured by the words.

“Do you know if she’s still affecting you… because of her heat? Or whatever it is.” Alastor let out a long sigh and nodded once.

“It is… I will have to be careful until the phase passes.”

“I trust you, be careful though.”

“I will my darling, I love you with all of my being, rest up well.” He slid himself off the bed and started to move to the door, Charlie gave him one last look before curling up on her side to get another nap in.

“I love you too.” She spoke through a yawn. Alastor stepped out of the room and looked down at his shadow.

“Watch her, find me if anything happens or she needs me… and no touching… or looking!” 

_Hsssss_

There was no insulation in the shade’s voice as it slipped back under the doorway, perhaps in wake of the trouble it might have been in Alastor could enjoy maybe a day before it went back to its old tricks. He didn’t know if Cherri was back yet, when he had got to Charlie he had gathered her up and teleported off, but the look Cherri gave him before he did was unsettling to say the least, like she was viewing him like he was going to be her last meal, and it was done with a smile and a cheery wave but her eye gave her away. Moving down the tunnel he wanted to have a word with Vaggie, see if she knew anything, he paused at the sight of Niffty on all fours and scrubbed with a cloth and what was clearly a bottle of bleach, judging from the smell.

“Niffty?” her head poked up.

“Oh, Alastor! You’re back!” He looked at Niffty, and then the bloodstains just in front of her, that trailed straight onto the handle of Vaggie’s door.

“What is this Niffty?” Niffty shrugged to the question.

“Don’t know, but It starts by the staircase and comes all the way here, I hate stains so I thought I better clean it up straight away!” Alastor nodded and then with a snap left Niffty alone again and teleported to the other side of Vaggie’s door, the blood trail didn’t stop and the smell of it was heavy in the air. What had happened since he was out?

“Vaggie?” he called out and then a hoarse voice responded.

“In the bathroom.” Alastor followed the origination of where the call came from and noting that the blood seemed to be heading there too, figured it was right. He stepped inside and turned his head down to see Vaggie laying naked in the tub, her ruined clothes in a small pile just off the edge and on the bathroom floor.

“Vaggie?” He spoke again curiously, she tilted her head to look in his direction.

“Yes Alastor?” Frankly he was about as shocked as she had been, he felt like he had left more meat on a corpse after he had eaten it.

“How are you still…” 

“Moving?” She finished and Alastor nodded and looked perplexed. She rested her head back down and realized that she hadn’t got her eye closed but it was in fact missing completely. 

“Yes, that. Also, what happened?” Vaggie spoke carefully and low, not wanting to disturb her lungs that would only descend into a wretched coughing fit. 

“Don’t know why I’m still here, might be the heart, have to see if I get my missing pieces back any quicker. As for why, Cherri and Angel snuck topside to get a drink, Angel got kidnapped by his dad, wanted to give him back to Valentino… I stopped that from happening. Don’t know what happened to Cherri.” It was a lot to take in all at once but Alastor nodded again, now unsure if Vaggie could even tell that he was doing such an action.

“I met Cherri, she is becoming more concerning. Well done for acting in my absence it would do poorly if they could extract anything from Angel regarding where we are all hiding, I’m not ready for every Overlord and Lucifer himself coming down to attack us.” 

“I killed Angel’s father.” 

“Was it a hard fight?” Vaggie attempted to give him a stare for that as she gestured at her ruined body.

“Sorry that wasn’t my point, I killed him, killed him… soul death.” Alastor immediately perked up and stared at her.

“How?” 

“I stabbed him with a glass shard that was coated in my blood, that seemed to snuff it out completely, everyone else in that room was still there, I could still see them and I had killed all of them with my spear.” Alastor contemplated the new information, with this they could actually kill the Overlords rather than trying to capture and lock them somewhere. Very good information indeed.

“Thank you for bringing this to my attention, you rest I’ll make sure that no one else leaves for the city.” He got up and teleported away leaving Vaggie alone in the empty tub once more, letting out a sigh she rested her head down, her stomach was tingling and she couldn’t tell if it was because she was starting to heal or if it was going septic. It seemed far too soon for healing but with all the other things she’s been able to do, healing quicker would be on that list as well. 

Alastor was in the tunnel with the stairs and a snap of his fingers it had disappeared, it was his fault this whole thing had happened, he was too hungry to think clearly but he should have got rid of this thing the moment Niffty came down and only summon it when new things were needed, but the silver lining of course was that Razzle and Dazzle had been dealt with, didn’t mean there wouldn’t be other issues along the way but that one for now, was dealt with. Whilst he had not made a deal he still felt that if he didn’t deal with Cherri’s ‘request’ it would only backfire somehow. He made his way to her door and readied himself for what would no doubt be another assault on his willpower. He knocked twice and waited. The door opened and Cherri was standing there, in a short piece of fabric that must be some kind of nightwear, it came down to just past her hips but was almost completely transparent black, her pale skin easy seen and her large breasts and perky nipples in plain view, only her crotch was darkened enough to not see the flesh beyond. She gave a soft smile as Alastor’s eyes couldn’t help but reap the sight of her body in.

“Al, what can I do for you?” That scent was back and his head twitched, he tried to focus on the task and took a large step back, Cherri watched with mild curiosity but stayed by the door.

“You helped Charlie, so what is it that you want in return?” Cherri gave a large smile.

“Oh, we don’t need to deal with that now… you can wait if you like.” Alastor snorted out his nose trying to clear his sinuses of whatever this was, as a hot sensation had already begun to spread down his back and into his pants. 

“I would prefer to know now.” Cherri gave an over the top out.

“Oh, alright, not now but later I’m going to be having a small gathering and I want you there as the guest of honour, It’ll be fun, there’ll be singing and _feasting,_ you know?” Alastor blinked, had the world moved or had he taken a step back towards her and was getting dangerously close without realizing. He tried to focus on the task at hand, just to get the details and then leave.

“So you’ll tell me later when the date is and that’s all you want in return?” Cherri nodded.

“Yup, that easy!” Alastor’s hands were very warm and he blinked to find that he had slipped both of them underneath Cherri’s top and had begun to play with her chest, gently rolling nipples around between his claws. Cherri hadn’t said a thing and had just fixed him with an unblinking stare. He was losing control and he knew it, he pulled his hands down with more effort than he could possibly describe but instead of pulling away, almost as if with a mind of their own went down her hips instead he had brushed across her wetness and his mind went blank. She gave him a coy smile, already knowing the answer to the question.

“Do you want to come inside?” Alastor nodded clumsily and Cherri went to grab his other hand to lead him inside, her hips twitched when two fingers pushed inside her, Alastor was beginning to play and Cherri was more than happy enough to be taken up against a doorway and leant back pulling up her Nightdress letting out a breathy moan as she felt another finger push its way inside her warm folds, Alastor’s eyes bulged and his mouth fell upon her chest, sucking eagerly at a nipple.

“You’re mine…” Then her blood went cold when she heard footsteps approaching, moving quickly and it was just enough external influence to have Alastor reel back and disappear in shadow. Cherri's face contorted in anger for a brief moment before returning to normal and she shut the door before she saw who was coming. A snap of her fingers and her regular clothes were back on when Angel’s voice came ringing out.

“Yo, bitch you’ll never guess what happened!” Cherri forced a smile and opened the door.

Alastor had appeared back in his bathroom, the door was shut thankfully and he stared open-mouthed at the slickness that had spread onto his fingers, without even thinking, he reacted by pulling down his trousers with his other hand and gripped his erect member coating it in Cherri, it was frantic and frenzied as he rubbed himself eyes still not quite focused, and the pleasure was beyond the spectrum of normal, like Cherri was some sort of aphrodisiac it made his mouth water at the sensation and his feral brain wanted more, to drown his face in it, to bury his cock inside it. Before long a powerful orgasm and rippled through Alastor’s body and he shamelessly came all over the floor in huge squirts and was panting. Only then did his mind clear up and he stared down at the sin he had committed. Alastor’s fist drew together and he shook in anger and a burning shame, he knew what would have happened had they not been interrupted and it scared him. Cherri was playing a game with him now, he was sure of it. Whatever this was she knew what she was doing and at no point was she asking him to sleep with her, he was making all the moves and from the outside looking in, he was the guilty party. He wasn’t taking any more risks, he couldn’t see her again, not whilst whatever this was carried on. He would avoid her like a plague until things calmed down. Alastor looked down at the mess he made on the floor and sighed. With a snap it disappeared, a small comfort but this time it didn't make him smile.

Somewhere in Pentagram City, Vox was suddenly having a very bad day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually wanted to put what will happen into the next chapter into this one but It got too long, anyway expect something strangely wholesome, which for me is a very strange concept in this story. 
> 
> Molly wants Vaggie to know how much her help meant. When Vaggie's isn't busy making sure her organs don't spill out any more.


	9. Gained the Eye of the Spider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molly works on getting a thank you ready for Vaggie after Angel was returned safely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much a double chapter in one, It just kept on going but felt right to add this much.

It took a single day for Vaggie to suddenly be able to see again and snapping awake from her uncomfortable sleep in her bathtub she looked down to see a soft new layer of skin covering her stomach. She carefully touched it and pressed around the area. It had healed far too quick, looks like she had inherited that from the heart as well, she got up and let out a gasp. Sleeping in a bathtub was far from restful and her muscles felt locked up and sore, She turned on the hot water to the shower attachment and started to clean every inch of her body, dark clouds of red ran past her feet and she closed her eye and pressed her forehead against the tiled wall as hot water beat off the top of her head and ran down her hair flattening it against her shoulders and back. It was huge and always horrible to brush but she loved her hair, something she felt like she could hold onto from her mortal life. 

Once the water started running clear down the plughole Vaggie picked up her bottle of shampoo and lathered her hair up. It was a calming ritual, cleaning her hair and it was just for her, she didn’t give a shit what anyone else thought about her appearance, but it mattered to her. Conditioner was applied afterwards to keep it strong and sleek and it took the better part of half an hour before she had moved on to carefully wash her body, making sure no blood was trapped under fingernails. With the water turned off she looked before very carefully stepping over the trail of blood. Dripping wet she grabbed a towel and left to dry herself in the main living space so she didn’t risk getting her feet dirty again. She wrapped her hair up in a towel, she would have to blow dry and straighten it later, but whilst it was kept up in a bundle she felt safe in cleaning the floors and surfaces she had stained getting herself into the bathroom. Bleach and cloths gathered, she wiped down the surfaces carefully before finally washing her hands. Grabbing a plastic bag she just folded it over her old and ruined clothes before tying off the handle and leaving it in safely in the corner.

Standing up she stretched and rolled her shoulder around and winced, it was still locking up too much, Vaggie needed to be careful else she might pull it. Her stomach rumbled and she frowned, looked like now that her stomach was back it wanted her to get some food. In her clean bathroom she took off the towel around her head and grabbed her hair dryer and a very large round hairbrush she took both into her bedroom so she could sit comfortably naked on her bed as she began the long process of drying and keeping her hair straight with rolling motions of the brush as she blew hot air underneath, section by section, layers of silver hair became less frizzy and more elegant and sleek, Vaggie repeated these steps over and over until her hair was exactly how she wanted and she smiled when she finally turned off the dryer. Damn, her shoulder actually was starting to properly ache now. Shouldn't have been holding the hair dryer in that position for so long. Opening her chest of drawers she got out two dark stockings, one with a striped dark pink pattern across, sliding one up each leg she reached across to grab some underwear, nothing fancy. If she had to sprint suddenly after something she would rather not be wearing a thong, a wedgie was a distraction when it might be life or death. She works a sports bra most days, much for the same reason to help keep things strapped down for mobilities’ sake, plus she didn’t exactly have much to show off. A dark tank top with her white dress to go over the top, it was loose in the shoulders and often slipped down slightly. She liked the look and it was comfortable. Last but not least she got her two elbow length gloves, one fingerless and put them on. Doing a quick once over in her bedroom mirror Vaggie was comfortable and confident. She headed for the exit and wanted to get something to eat. 

She left and shut the door behind her, looking around she was surprised that the blood had all been cleaned, she had expected that to be her job today, but thinking about it Niffty always was a bit of a neat freak so maybe she got there first, if that was the case she would make sure to thank her. Taking wider strides she winced again, clearly her knee was still sore too, she might have had all her missing pieces back but she ached like she had taken a beating, well what do you call getting shot several times, a broken wrist and being blinded. She was in the common area and moved to the large shared kitchen and rummaged around for a bowl, she found some wheat flakes or whatever the hell it was, and opening up she found her oat milk, she cracked it open and poured it over before sealing it back up and placing it in the fridge, she had to lay it on its side and put it on a shelf as the door was filled with several bottles of milk, it made Vaggie’s stomach turn. Grabbing a spoon she shuffled across and sat down at the table and started to eat, it was quiet and she drummed a repeating rhythm against the table with her fingers and tapped her foot in time. With some food in her gut she got up, washed the bowl and spoon at the sink and left them to dry.

A few jobs were on her mind today, nothing too exerting she hoped, moving on she checked that the staircase had been dealt with, it had so that was one less issue to deal with. Next she wanted to go see the spider siblings, Molly had asked her the other day and it was probably just to get a thank you or something, entirely unneeded but Vaggie would at least tell them it was no problem. A few minutes later she knocked on the door and it opened, Arackniss was standing on the other side and looked immediately sheepish.

“H-Hey…” He half mumbled and Vaggie pursed her lips and folded her arms.

“Hi… Molly wanted to see me when I could?” Arackniss nodded and called over his shoulder.

“Molls! Vaggie’s here!” He turned back to Vaggie. “She’ll be a minute.” Arackniss shut the door and Vaggie could hear him stepping away. He was still clearly unable to view her as anything other than the warden. She made him nervous. A few moments passed and the door flew open and Molly appeared before pulling Vaggie into a huge multi armed hug. Vaggie was caught off balanced and her face bumped off Molly’s cleavage before she managed to steady her footing.

“Vaggie! Come in!” She practically sang at her as she dragged her inside, full of energy she didn’t even wait for Vaggie to answer. As Molly pulled her in she shot a dark look at Arackniss who had gone back to his open doorway and was tinkering with his machine-gun.

“It would be polite to invite her in next time!” Arackniss shrugged.

“She’s your guest…” 

“She’s Angie’s rescuer! Show some respect!” Arackniss rolled his eyes.

“I am! I’m very grateful.”

“Then act like it, stop bein’ a dildo!” Arackniss face screwed up.

“Fuck sake! Stop calling me that! ANGIE YOU PIECE OF SHIT I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL HER ABOUT THAT!” His shouting at the end earned a laugh and a door opened as Angel came out of his room cackling like a lunatic.

“Then maybe you should work on your attitude then, hey Vaggie! You're lookin’ fuckin’ better!” Vaggie gave him a small nod.

“Yeah, everything's back where it should be!” Angel suddenly paused.

“... Wait, didn’t you lose your eye? How is it back so fuckin’ quick?” Molly’s face paled and she paused her movements to look straight at Vaggie. 

“Y-You l-lost your eye?” Vaggie blinked and pointed to her face.

“It’s all back, no problem.” Molly was still.

“How hurt were you?” She was very quiet and Vaggie sighed. 

“Do you really want to know?” Molly nodded.

“Please.” The pink female spider had let go of Vaggie and seemed to be far more sober than the excited spider that had answered the door. Molly sat down on the couch and Angel joined her, Vaggie picked a single reclining chair and just perched on its edge, back straight. She noticed in the corner of her vision that Arackniss had come to his doorway to listen. 

“Think I was shot in the arm a few times” She traced her finger across her bicep as she recalled the hot flash of metal that passed through muscle. 

“Then, got caught a few times in the thigh… your dad managed to shoot out my knee. He was a good shot and that gun of his has a lot of kick. He broke my wrist, blinded me and fired two shotgun rounds into my stomach.” There was silence, Vaggie was listing them off casually but all three spiders were staring at her in shock. It didn’t matter any more, apart from some stiffness she wasn’t in pain. There was no need to worry about old wounds, and she had far too many to count if she tried. 

“Y-You went through all that for Angie?” Molly was wide-eyed, even Angel seemed unsettled.

“I knew it was bad, but fuck! How the fuck were you still standin’?” Vaggie shrugged.

“Had stuff that needed doing, couldn’t stop until I had finished what I started… Look it's no big deal.” Molly found her regular volume again and practically shouted.

“It is a big deal! Thanks to you, we still get to be a family!” A flicker of concern crossed Vaggie’s face and she let out a slow exhalation.

“Listen, before anything else… I need to talk to you about your father, When we fought, I killed him, not that I meant to do it but… he’s gone. True death.” There was a pause followed by a door slam as Arackniss had turned back into his room. Angel and Molly looked at one another, Angel spoke out first.

“Gone, gone?” Vaggie nodded and Angel blew a long stream of air out of his mouth.

“... Good.” Molly nodded and squeezed around Angel’s shoulders.

“He stopped bein’ our Pops when he kicked Angie out…” Vaggie looked at the shut door.

“What about…” Angel shook his head.

“He’s upset now, but ‘Niss knows it was Pops who made Ma give up… he won’t stay mad for long, the fuckin’ prick didn’t even try and defend him when ‘Niss got arrested.” 

“Let me know if there’s going to be a problem okay? I don’t want this to fester.” Molly nodded.

“Looks like we got two reasons to thank ya… I want you to come eat with us next week, I’m going to get some ingredients and make a nice meal… to thank you.” Vaggie tried to shake her hand.

“It wasn’t any tro-” Molly cut across.

“I want to, it would mean a lot if you would.” 

“Sure then, if it’s no bother for you.” Molly gave her a huge smile.

“None at all!” Vaggie started getting up.

“Well, I’ll leave you three alone I think you probably need to talk about thi-” She winced as she stood up and rotated her shoulder. Molly was up on her feet as quickly as a flash.

“Somethin’ hurt?” 

“Nah, just an ache… slept in the tub to keep the house clean… wasn’t great for my back.” Molly’s eyes lit up.

“I know just the thing, come with me!” She practically dragged Vaggie off towards her room and Angel laughed.

“Bit eager ain'tcha Molls?” Molly glared at him.

“Shut up!” They were in the bedroom and the door was shut. Vaggie looked on in confusion as the very tall spider moved round her and started unfolding a packed up table in the centre of the room. It had a hole to rest your head and was clearly a massage table. The rest of Molly’s room was much like the spider and her aura… pretty. It was pink and floral but a delicate pink that didn’t overpower the senses and look tacky and over the top, it still made Vaggie feel very colourless and the floral designs on the ceiling were nice enough. 

“Oh, I don’t need anything like that!” Vaggie tried to wave it off but Molly was having none of it.

“Nonsense! You leave that muscle tensed like that it could take days before it's better, I know what I’m doin’.” She looked stubborn and Vaggie sighed, what was the harm.

“Okay… fine. I guess it can’t hurt.” Molly gave a triumphant smile.

“Amazin’ right, here’s a towel I’m going to leave the room, just get undressed and cover yourself up. Give me a shout when you’re ready.” Before Vaggie had chance to say anything she was passed a large white fluffy towel and Molly was gone. She tried her shoulder again, it really was stiff and she wouldn’t be able to work out with it like that. She resigned to start undressing.

Molly waited outside the room and Angel gave her a lifted eyebrow expression.

“You like her dontcha?” Molly gave a wave of the hand.

“You don’t know what you’re talkin’ about!” Molly turned her face away so he couldn’t see the blush. Angel giggled and gently cooed over to her.

“I think I know my twin… you _do_ like her… gunna quickly smash out a quickie then?” Molly crossed her arms and stared at him.

“Ya know I’m not like that!” Angel’s smile didn’t drop.

“I dunno, oiled up hands all over her? Just take a little slip and that towel will be on the floor.” Molly blush was becoming more apparent and Angel cackled and wiggled his legs in the air from his seat in delight.

“I knew it!” Molly huffed and tried to look cross but it didn’t really come across as she couldn't suppress her smile.

“You don’t know shit!” Angel gave her a grin.

“I mean, I think she’s good for ya, she’s loyal and saved me, so she’s got my thumbs up.” Molly gave him a stare.

“Oh, I need your approval with who I want to date now?” Angel puffed up his chest.

“Need to make sure my lil’ sis is protected…” She scoffed.

“I’m younger than you by like two minutes!” Angel laughed.

“Still younger! I’m gunna go talk with ‘Niss bout Pops… make sure he’s doin’ okay… I won’t mention your little crush.” He gave her a wink but looked quite serious for the last part.

“Thanks…” There was a muffled shout from beyond the door.

“I think I’m all ready!” Molly turned her head just in time to see Angel make a very inappropriate gesture by holding up two fingers to his mouth in the shape of a V and sticking his tongue through it. Molly gave him a deathly stare and he laughed as Angel shifted up and moved to knock on Arackniss door before letting himself in.

Back in Molly’s room Vaggie had laid down on the table with the towel carefully placed over her to hide her rear. She had swept her long hair off the side down by her head, otherwise it would just get covered in oils exposing her toned back. Vaggie’s hands were resting down by her sides, helping to keep the towel in place. Molly gave a warm smile as Vaggie tilted her head to look at her.

“If my hair gets in the way just let me know.” Molly nodded and moved across before opening one of her drawers in the chest by her bed and withdrawing a small bottle. 

“I can work around it, don’t worry. Ready?” Vaggie nodded and settled herself down so her head was just resting against the hole in the table. She heard Molly approaching and could see four legs standing just to her side. There was a snap as the bottle was opened and the noise of its contents being squeezed out, two hands rubbing together and then Vaggie tensed slightly when two warm oil coated hands touched the base of her neck.

“Try to relax, this’ll help me work out the tension in your shoulder.” Her hands moved carefully and worked around Vaggie’s shoulder, Molly’s hands were delicate and soft but at the same time firm and clearly confident. She pressed down and Vaggie let out a tiny gasp.

“This where it hurts the most?”

“Y-Yeah.” The pressure lifted and Molly moved hands around the muscles gently coaxing them into a warm state of relaxation trying to knead out the kinks. Vaggie winced again but it was strange, like a good pain that was being worked into the stiffness of her shoulder. Molly started to hum and Vaggie shut her eye, the corners of her mouth twitched into a smile. Molly continued to work with a stop every few minutes just to apply a small amount more oil onto her hands. A small noise slipped out of Vaggie’s throat somewhere between ‘mmm’ and ‘uuh’. Her eye snapped open and she couldn’t help but feel the red shame spread across her face, it was obvious as her entire back tensed up and brought more detail to her muscle definition. Molly laughed and Vaggie’s face was burning now.

“It’s fine… people make weird noises sometimes.” Vaggie just nodded her head in place and didn’t look up. Several minutes later and the warm hands left Vaggie’s shoulder and her skin already started to miss the touch.

“All done, just stay still for a second.” A smaller towel was wiped up across her back, catching any excess oils and padding the area gently down, it felt just as soft and fluffy as the towel round her waist. Molly stood back.

“I’ll let you get dressed, just come out when you’re done and I’ll pack everythin’ away.” She left and Vaggie lifted herself up and sat on the edge of the massage table, she rolled her shoulder, it was still sore but it was more of a dull pain. She smiled, Molly had helped. Vaggie got down and started to get dressed.

***

During this Angel had been with Arackniss.

“She fucking killed him off Angie!” Angel was puffed up and indignant.

“What he did to me! He deserved it!” Arackniss looked exasperated.

“But he never tried to kill you! You were family!” Angel’s eyes went wide.

“Family!? Family! Family don’t beat ya for likin’ guys instead of girls! Family doesn’t try and send ya to those bible thumpin’ camps!” 

“Angie” Arackniss tried but Angel shook his head.

“Sure, Pops never put a gun to my head, but he tried to change me to someone who I wasn’t! And when that fucked up, he drove me away… he deserved it ‘Niss.”

“I don’t get it…” Angel gave a softer smile.

“I know, ya was always the favourite… but you didn’t care about what I did, so why did Pops?” Arackniss let out a heavy sigh and rubbed a hand over his face. 

“I don’t know… Angie… I just don’t know.” Angel took in a deep breath and he grabbed Arackniss’s hand.

“I know you don’t like talkin’ about it… but Ma killed herself because she couldn’t stand him any more.” Arackniss shut his eyes and went tense.

“Dont…” 

“She couldn’t keep pretendin’ he cared about his family…” The black furred spider let out a shaking gasp and stared at the floor when he opened his eyes.

“She didn’t deserve to be in hell, she was a good person.” Angel nodded.

“Yeah, Molls too… but they love their family too much… they loved us. Did Pops ever say he loved us?”

“No.”

“He didn’t deserve us! That’s on him!” Arackniss nodded once and pulled Angel into a harsh hug, Angel wrapped arms around his brother and sighed.

“Drama never gets easier, does it?” Arackniss sniffed and let out a dry laugh.

“Wouldn’t be a family if it did.” 

***

“Thanks Molly, I think that’s really helped.” Molly smiled at the praise when she saw Vaggie standing in the room again.

“No problem, least we could do for all what you did for us.” Vaggie stood awkwardly for a moment and her hand went to the crook of her other elbow.

“So, err next week then?” A small laugh and Molly nodded.

“Yup, don't eat that day! I’m gunna whip up the best grub you’ve ever tasted!” Vaggie offered her own smile as a response.

“I’ll look forward to it… well better get going. Need to get on.” Molly nodded and moved to the door and showed her out.

“Sure, see ya later yeah?” 

“Sure.” Now it was Molly’s turn to stand awkwardly, she didn’t know if she wanted to go for a hug or a handshake or just a wave goodbye and just froze up as Vaggie gave her another smile and walked through the door and away. Molly closed her eyes and shut the door.

“Fucked that up...sheesh.” 

***

The week had gone quietly, no trips to the surface for any of them and a day after Vaggie’s recovery Charlie had appeared with a fresh foot, not that she stayed out of her room for very long, still concerned about Angel’s upset nature, Charlie was getting more concerned about Alastor’s twitchy behaviour. He was refusing to sleep and it was clearly playing on him as he avoided Cherri as he promised himself, as soon as she would appear he simply vanished even if it was mid sentence. The others including Charlie had assumed there was bad blood between them but Cherri seemed perfectly happy, casually chatting to Angel or Arackniss. Then she would head back to her room and no one would see her for days at a time. What she was doing there was anyone's guess.  
  
Niffty came around and was far more happy when people gave a shortened list of essentials, Molly had handed her ingredients for the meal she wanted to prepare and gave out a sigh when Niffty took it without complaint. One trip up and she came back with far fewer bags and the regular mass of souls putting away their stuff and moving around and the staircase was dismissed instantly, Alastor was serious about not making the same mistake twice. He had grabbed the newspaper and disappeared before Cherri could appear to get her stuff. Apart from the usual fluff pieces about Lucifer’s rule being both merciful and grand there was nothing of any note, only a small news piece but it was crammed into a corner and not paid much attention by anyone. Apparently the homeless of Pentagram City had started to disappear, it wasn’t a concerned article but quite the opposite they were congratulating whatever was behind cleaning up the streets from those gross beggars and making the city looking far nicer for it. 

Molly had grabbed everything she needed and moved back to their place and clutching bags tight to her body found Arackniss and Angel relaxing on the sofa. 

“Got everything for the meal!” Angel rolled his eyes.

“You mean your date?” Molly almost dropped the bags as she shut the door behind her.

“It’s not a date!” Arackniss scoffed.

“No of course it's not, it’s just a meal that you’re preparing… for just the two of you. That you don’t want me or Angel there?” Molly frowned.

“You know you’re not comfortable around Vaggie! And Angel’s spending the night with Cherri… Right?” Angel gave a grin and nodded, Arackniss wasn’t letting up.

“And what is it for after dinner? Didn’t you say you wanted to watch a movie?” Molly put down her bags disliking the assault she was receiving by just entering the room.

“Yeah, it's relaxing! No one needs to talk and we can just enjoy a movie.” Angel couldn’t help himself.

“What movie again was it Molly?” Molly gave him such a betrayed look and was turning red.

“... Bound…” Angel was smug and Arackniss tilted his head towards Angel and spoke out sarcastically.

“Angie… what’s that film about?” Molly could only stand there flustered as her twin turned to his brother.

“It’s about a pair of women who plan to steal a shit-ton of cash from the mob.” Arackniss nodded along.

“Huh… sounds interesting… but wait a minute… aren’t you missing something about the pair of women?” Angel snapped his fingers.

“Oh shoot, you’re right! The two women are havin’ an affair fall in love with each other!” Both spiders on the sofa turned their heads to stare at Molly. Angel raised a first towards his brother and Arackniss met it and they fist bumped. 

“It’s a good film! It has nothin’ to do with that!” Arackniss stretched out.

“Look I dunno why you’re even interested in her, I’ve seen her when she’s pissed and it's fucking scary. She’s broken jaws from prisoners who look at her the wrong way.” Angel shrugged.

“Ain't it obvious? Molls likes a nice hard body to show her a fuckin’ good time.” Arackniss shuddered.

“Please stop, I don’t need to know any more.” 

“-OW!” Angel recoiled as Molly slapped him across the face.

“That’s for your filthy mouth!” Angel gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the sore patch on his cheek. 

“It was worth it. So you told Vaggie what you’re cookin’?” Molly, glad that the conversation was swinging back into something normal shook her head.

“It’s going to be a surprise!” Arackniss shrugged.

“Hope she doesn’t have any allergies.” Hands slapped across Molly’s mouth

“I never asked! Oh, fuck!” She practically ran out of the room looking panicked. Angel laughed and nodded towards his brother.

“Nice.” Arackniss smiled, it was nice not being ganged up on for a change. 

***

A few quick knocks on Vaggie’s door brought footsteps closer to Molly’s fretting. When the door opened Molly had to keep her eyes fixed on Vaggie’s face. She was wearing a sports crop top and a small pair of shorts, beads of sweat rolling down her legs, face and arms and she had her hair tied back. She was breathless and clearly in the middle of a workout.

“Molly, this about tomorrow night?” She bent down to stretch out her calves as she did her cool down stretches, Molly nodded, god Vaggie was attractive when she wasn’t trying to be and a fire was starting to burn in the spider's stomach. 

“Yeah… have I caught you at a bad time?”

“No, no I had just finished so actually it's perfect. So what’s up?” Molly swallowed again.

“I should have really asked earlier but, do you have any allergies?” Vaggie stood up and stretched her arms above her head as she worked each muscle out.

“Apart from my lactose intolerance? No.” Molly froze up.

“Yes… your lactose intolerance… because that’s why you have oat milk…” Vaggie raised an eyebrow.

“Is that going to be a problem?” Molly shook her head quickly.

“Of course not! I wouldn’t have been that silly to plan a meal without thinkin’ about that!” She laughed and it was more like a nervous bout of hysteria. Vaggie decided to just humour her.

“Well as long as you're sure, what time tomorrow?” 

“Errr… meet me in the big main area at six? But no comin’ earlier so I can get everythin’ ready!” Vaggie nodded.

“Sure… I’ll make sure I’ve showered by then too.” She laughed and Molly blurted out.

“I think you smell fine.” She froze and Vaggie gave her a stare. “Anyway see you then!” Molly turned and left before Vaggie could open her mouth, she stared after the tall spider as she almost ran out of sight before returning to her stretching and she shut the door. 

***

“WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSE TO DO, SHE CAN’T HAVE DAIRY!” Angel practically jumped out of his seat when Molly came bursting back in.

“Fuckin’ hell! Calm down!” Molly was shrieking

“HOW CAN I FUCKIN’ CALM DOWN I WAS GUNNA MAKE CARBONARA, THAT HAS CHEESE IN IT!” 

“Look its not that bad, I’m sure we’re abl-

“GELATO WAS FOR DESERT THAT'S BASICALLY JUST DIARY AND SUGAR! I’M FUCKED! THE NIGHTS FUCKED! I’M GUNNA HAVE TO CANCEL IT BECAUSE I’M AN IDIOT!” She was frantically tearing at the bags of food and staring despondently at the cheeses and creams she had bought. Angel moved over and softly gripped her shoulders and brought her over to the sofa and sat her down, she went down with a small whimper and looked like he could burst into tears at any moment. 

“‘Niss!” The door across from them opened and Arackniss looked at his calling brother.

“What?”

“Get your laptop!” Arackniss took one look at Molly and didn’t argue back as he grabbed it and slid it over to Angel and sat down. Angel opened the lid and frowned.

“Fuckin’ hell ‘Niss you didn’t close your tabs, pervin’ on Cherri’s photos?” The spider practically leapt at the laptop, and Angel burst into laughter before turning it, displaying a blank web browser. Arackniss frowned and his face turned to anger.

“You fucker!” Angel gave him a shit eating grin.

“Guilty guy says what?” Arackniss grumbled and folded his arms and slunk back into his space on the sofa. Angel turned to Molly next to him.

“So what cheese was it?” Molly let out a long sigh.

“Parmisan and Pecorino Romano” A few finger taps and Angel gave a grin.

“See Molls, it ain't that bad! Those are still good!” Molly’s eyes widened and she grabbed the laptop to read the same dietary article Angel had brought up and let out a sigh.

“Thank fuck!... Thanks, Angie.” Angel gave her a grin.

“Big brother to the rescue. I mean the gelato is out… buuut what about sorbet? That’s just fruit and sugar right?” Molly nodded.

“I don’t have any fruit though!” Angel shrugged.

“Ask around, maybe someone else got some.” Molly got up and quickly gave her brother a tight air-restricting hug.

“Thank you!” She quickly left and didn’t see when Arackniss leapt at Angel and started punching him. 

“You fuck! That’s for making me look stupid!” Angel couldn’t hold back the laughter that just made it worse.

“That’s because OW you make it so OW easy!” 

***

Molly was in luck, Charlie had got some strawberries as a treat but after explaining her lactose dilemma she had managed to get a handful and a cheerful smile from the princess who was going to keep her lips shut to not spoil the surprise but Vaggie was probably going to love it. Molly spent the rest of that day making the syrups and mixing the crushed up strawberries before freezing it, then whisking it, and repeating those steps until it was smooth and fluffy and easy to scoop. Happy with herself she left it for the night and went to bed eagerly awaiting the next day. 

She woke up bright and early and filled with an enthusiasm she hadn’t had for a while, it didn’t help that Angel knew her so well, she was crushing hard on Vaggie. The girl had saved her family and treated her nice, how could she not? Not that she wanted to rush into anything, she wasn’t a floozy but still maybe the start of something would be a wonderful end to today. The idea that she was going to be preparing a meal for just the short grey fighter brought a smile to her face as she slipped out of bed and got ready for the day. A hot shower and nice wash before a vigorous towelling down and a blow-dryer all over her body, problems with fur, you had to dry it all otherwise you just smelt of damp that quickly turned to smelling of mould and no one wanted that. 

She paced around the room and waited to start her day. When Angel’s groggy face appeared in the doorway he smirked. He wasn’t a morning person and Molly was, clear opposites. 

“You gunna wear a hole in the floor pacin’ like that!” Molly gave a nervous laugh.

“Just excited today, that’s all.” Angel narrowed his eyes. 

“For your date?” 

“Yea- It’s not a date!” Molly frowned and folded her arms at being tricked into answering like that. Angel wasn’t in the mood to be slapped this early, at least not by a family member.

“Calm down, it’ll be fine… just act natural and you’ll be fine.” Angel yawned, patted his sister's arm and moved into the bathroom leaving Molly to wring her hands with more worry. The day passed by in a flash and soon Molly’s alarm went off alerting that she needed to start work and she practically jumped with fright. She gathered everything she needed and headed to the common area so she could cook, the only person was Arackniss who had moved onto the main table as he performed his tinkering and a small stack of books next to him.

“Well since I can’t go anywhere I might just stay here.” Arackniss spoke as Molly started placing things on the counter and lighting the stove. She gave him a big smile.

“Thanks ‘Niss!” He rolled his eyes and doubted even if he protested he wouldn’t be going back to theirs tonight any time soon. Molly took a deep breath and moved around. First was the crushed garlic mixed with oil and fried as they slowly turned a golden brown she grated the cheeses into bowls before turning and adding the pancetta mixed with a splash of white wine and stirred constantly until it started to thicken. A boiling pot of salted water with spaghetti splashed happily as the contents cooked. Molly whisked together eggs and the cheeses whilst mixing in hot water. When all parts were done it was thrown together and tossed to compete. Angel had come in on his way to Cherri’s and gave Molly a huge shit eating grin and a thumbs up. Molly frowned for a moment but before she could ask Vaggie and turned up and smiled at the spider.

“Wow I could smell something as soon as I left my place, what is it? Smells awesome!” Molly gave a huge grin.

“Homemade Cabonara!” Vaggie looked on happily.

“From scratch? Even the sauce?” Molly laughed at the apparent amazement at such a simple recipe.

“Yeah! It’s something Ma taught me, family recipe and since this is a thank you for savin’ our family… you know, thought it was appropriate!” Vaggie gave a nod and moved a little closer and then looked unsure of herself.

“Do you want any help?” Molly shook her head but then paused.

“No-, actually yeah, could you uncork the red wine? I’m going to have my hands full carryin’ this!” 

“Carrying? Aren’t we eating here?” Vaggie’s eyes fell to Arackniss who quickly averted his gaze and the grey soul looked back on Molly.

“Nah, want something a little more private, don’t want everyone just walkin’ in.” She picked up the pot with a pair of hands and held plates and a fingered serving spoon in the other. She waited for Vaggie to open the wine and then lead the way back to theirs. Hands full she looked at Vaggie.

“Could you?” She indicated towards the door, Vaggie moved over and opened it. As she stepped in she gasped.

“Oh! I didn’t realize it w-was like this.” Molly frowned and moved in.

“Like wha-” The words died in her throat at the dimly lit room, Angel had turned off the lights on his way out and left a flickering candle on a table for two in the centre of the room, Lucky Vaggie’s gaze was on the table when Molly spotted the other present Angel had left. She quickly put the pot and plates down and looked over at Vaggie, who had gone rather quiet.

“S-Sorry, this was just Angie, bein’ Angie.” Maybe they could just laugh it off but Vaggie gave her a soft smile instead.

“It’s alright… gives a nice atmosphere right?” Molly swallowed and nodded. 

“Yeah… I’m sorry to ask but could you run back and get some wine glasses, I completely forgot. I’ll serve up!” Vaggie nodded and turned to leave, giving one last lingering look at the table and a nervous Molly before disappearing. Molly hadn’t forgotten she had kept the glasses in her room so she could bring them out. She quickly bent down and mumbled curses under her breath. The idea of having romantic rose petals leading up to a bedroom door sounds nice, until Angel Dust does it and when he doesn’t have rose petals settles for a collection of anal beads and butt plugs all pointing towards Molly’s room. 

“Thank fuck, Vaggie didn’t see this, but I’m gunna fuckin’ kill you Angie!” She gathered them all up, opened Angel’s door and just roughly threw them in before slamming it shut and letting out a sigh. Moving over she started to serve up, and calmed her racing heart. Vaggie returned with two wine glasses in hand and the table was set and she stood next to Molly looking to see if she could help with anything, the female spider smiled.

“Sit, please.” Vaggie sat down and had both hands across her lap as she looked up.

“It smells even better up close.” Molly placed the plate in front of the grey soul before pouring out a half glass of wine for them both and served up her own. Vaggie waited patiently for Molly to sit before doing anything, the pink spider picked up her wine glass and lifted it.

“Even if it’s just a one-person toast, here’s to you, thanks for savin’ my Angel.” She drank and Vaggie flushed as she took a sip from the very heady wine. With that out of the way they ate, the explosion of flavours that danced across Vaggie’s tongue brought a natural smile to her face and she swallowed before speaking.

“This tastes amazing!” Molly beamed.

“Thanks, I’m really glad you enjoyed it!” The pair settled into quiet as they both ate and occasionally would look up just enough to steal a glance from one another. 

“So… you like keepin’ fit?” Molly broke the quiet first and placed her fork down by her half filled plate as she watched Vaggie finish her mouthful, swallow and nod.

“Yeah, I started because of my work with Charlie, but it sort of fell into a routine and I really like it. I like how it makes me feel and it gives me great energy.” Molly smiled and played with the rim of her wine glass idly. 

“And I bet you have to chase off all the guys too!” She spoke casually but her large eyes were fixed on her. Vaggie gave a dry laugh.

“They’re barking up the wrong tree, I guess I like how it makes me look, but I never did it for that.” 

“So it was just being practical?” Vaggie finished her drink of wine and looked at Molly.

“Are you making fun of me?” Molly’s eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

“No, no! Not at all!” she froze and let out a sigh when she caught sight of Vaggie’s grin. “You’re just teasin’ me.” Vaggie laughter was soft.

“Sorry! But I couldn’t resist, blame it on the wine, I don’t drink much!” Another few mouthfuls of food and Vaggie was speaking this time.

“So how long have you done the massage thing?”

“I trained to be a masseuse when I was alive, kinda just stuck.” 

“Wow, don’t think I kept any of my old life when I died, but you’re excellent, you were right my shoulder felt back to normal in a day, that would normally take like three!” Molly blushed at the compliment.

“I just think that souls down here forget what a stress free body feels like, ya know? So I kept it up just to be able to give them something nice.” 

“Well… maybe one day I could feel what that’s like? If I’m not imposing or anything.” 

“S-Sure, yeah… it's quite a bit different from just helping muscles… I like to get scented candles and stuff too, it really helps with the atmosphere...” Vaggie seemed to be hanging onto each word and was carefully listening. 

“What kind of candles?” Molly was glad it was a bit dimmer than usual, her flushed cheeks would be giving her away. 

“I like sandalwood, but if you have a preference I wouldn’t mind.” Vaggie smiled and shook her head.

“No, that sounds fine.” For Vaggie the dim light was just accentuating Molly’s gentle and pink aura and to look at in the darkness even as an overlay from her regular vision was a pleasant and soft view. Molly was finished first and she just held her wine with one hand whilst her other three rested on her lap. Vaggie had a slight redness to her cheeks probably from the wine and she was slowly finishing her meal too.

“Do you have room for dessert?” Vaggie’s smile was almost ear to ear.

“You’re spoiling me too much with all of this!” She laughed slightly and Molly's face softened at the sight of such innocent joy.

“Is that a yes?” Vaggie nodded.

“Please.” Molly stood up and cleared up both of their plates.

“Finish your wine before I come back, having it after your dessert will ruin the taste.” Vaggie gave a happy hum and started sipping her glass. Molly moved out and went back to the common area, Arackniss was playing cards with Husk and looked like he was losing badly.

“Are you sure you’re not fucking cheating?” He asked with a stare and Husk rolled his eyes.

“No I’m not and if you fucking ask me again!” Husk grumbled reply sounded out. Niffty had been watching and gently stroked his paw.

“Don’t worry Husky… I know you’re not cheating!” The black spider’s eyes locked onto Molly and he called out.

“Date going well?” Molly shot a dirty stare.

“Cards goin’ well?” She replied and placed the plates down before opening the freezer happily withstanding the withering gaze that she was receiving from Arackniss, she pulled out the sorbet and two bowls and spoons before leaving casually looking at Husk as she passed.

“Clean him out for all he’s worth.” Husk gave a dry laugh as Molly threw Arackniss’s support under the bus and nodded.

“You got it Molly.” The pink spider moved back as quickly as she could and found Vaggie sat with an empty wine glass quite patiently waiting. The flickering candlelight off her silver hair seemed to almost shimmer slightly and she was watching the twisting and shifting flame as it burnt the wick down. Molly presented the bowl to Vaggie and smiled at her.

“It’s sorbet! No dairy here.” Vaggie expression softened and she looked at it. 

“You really didn’t have to get me anything special.” 

“I like it too! So it’s really fine.” Vaggie dug her spoon in and tasted it and her eye practically rolled to the back of her head.

“This is amazing! Which shop did you buy it from!” There was a slight giggle.

“I made the dessert too.” Vaggie’s jaw fell open.

“No way! You made this? But it's so amazing! I’m serious this is the best sorbet I’ve ever had!” Molly couldn't contain her joy and her cheeks lifted as she grinned at Vaggie’s delight. They both ate but Vaggie devoured hers and the scrapping of her spoon sounded out as she cleaned that bowl for all she was worth, if it wasn’t for being in company Molly could guess that Vaggie would lick that bowl clean next. Molly looked down at hers and pulled out the last spoonful, she looked at it for a moment before offering it across the table to Vaggie. There was a quiet moment where Vaggie’s eye locked onto the spoon and then glanced towards Molly as if asking for permission but with that smiling face as a response she leant in and the spoon slid carefully into her mouth and she took the last fantastic bite. Seeing Vaggie’s eye light up and her smile was all the sweetness that Molly needed at that time. Vaggie lent back and let out a very happy sigh.

“That was such a good meal, thank you so much.” Molly gave a small smile.

“I’ve got a movie if you fancy watchin’ somethin’? Unless you don’t have time?” 

“Got nothing else, sounds fun, what are we watching?” Molly paused and spoke out almost timidly.

“Bound… have you seen it?” Vaggie shook her head.

“Don’t think so, What’s it about?” Molly laughed.

“That’ll ruin the surprise! Sit down on the sofa and I’ll bring it out.” Vaggie got up and sat in the middle of the sofa when Molly returned she was holding a blanket and a laptop. 

“Sorry we have to watch it on this but we don’t have a TV!” Vaggie took the blanket and started unfurling it.

“No one does, Alastor doesn’t trust that Vox won’t use them for spying.” Molly slid a small table over and placed the laptop on it, angling the screen towards them both, she got it started and turned up the volume, Vaggie moved the blanket to one side and Molly sat down next to her, their hips touched and Vaggie put the blanket back over them both and settled down. The starting scene was playing and Molly yawned and stretched her arms up Vaggie gave her a sideways glance and wondered if she was _actually_ going to do it. Sure enough she felt a hand hold her shoulder, it was gentle and soft, a slow smile spread across her face and she shuffled a little closer so their legs were now touching and Molly let out a tiny noise that was almost indistinguishable, they settled together and the film continued. 

It was barely halfway through when the first sex scene came on, Molly swallowed nervously and they both shifted around, slightly uncomfortable with their closeness of their clothes and bodies smothered in a blanket. The tension was thick and when the scene moved on there was a small sigh of relief. Within another ten minutes the stress and exhaustion of the day had caught up to Molly and she rested her head on Vaggie’s shoulder, she didn’t complain and soon had a peacefully sleeping spider nestled into her. She would quietly mumble and nuzzle now and then, Vaggie didn’t mind and let the movie finish out, it really was quite interesting and she enjoyed it. When the final scene played out and the two main characters were driving away and the credits started rolling Vaggie gently nudged Molly.

“Wake up, films over.” She softly spoke out and Molly’s eyes fluttered open to gaze straight up into Vaggie’s eye and a look of embarrassment quickly spread.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” She sat up quickly and shuffled slightly away. Vaggie just shook her head.

“It’s fine, you did so much prep today, the movie was good. But I should probably be going now.” Molly nodded. 

“Thanks for wanting to come round, if you want we could do something like this again?” Vaggie blinked and a very small smile appeared.

“It’s a date.” Molly froze and her stomach seemed to drop.

“D-Date?” Vaggie smile grew a fraction bigger.

“Well, it was just us tonight… what would you call it?” Molly’s heart fluttered and she couldn’t help it when she leant in a fraction, to her absolute joy Vaggie mimicked the action. 

“I t-think I’d like that.” it was softly silent and Vaggie inched a little closer.

“Me too.” lips gently brushed together and the kiss was delicate and lasted for just a fraction of a moment before Vaggie pulled back, Molly stayed sat on the sofa and she was unsure whether her legs would even lift her up and Vaggie gave her a smile and she let herself out. Only when the door shut did Molly allow herself to pull up the blanket in a large bundle and giggle with joy straight into it. 


	10. Sleepless Radio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has had enough of Alastor's current behaviour and tries to make it better for him and seeks out the root cause, it goes as well as can be expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a weekend break it's time to start ruining people's days again.

“So give me the deets!” Angel had returned the following morning slightly hungover from his hangout with Cherri, the two of them had spent their time drinking until the early hours and laughing at all the shit they used to get up to. Whilst he would normally love to just sleep it off, at the moment his interest in how Molly’s date had gone had kept him up and soon Angel was knocking on her door before barging in. Molly was wearing her nightdress and sat up in bed.

“You didn’t even wait for me to answer!” Angel gave a grin and sat down on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah, and catchin’ ya in bed with Vaggie would have been too delicious to pass up!” Molly frowned before leaning forward and punching him square in the arm.

“Hey! Just a fuckin’ joke!” Molly scowled at him.

“You know what wasn’t a joke, leavin’ your fuckin’ toys out! You’re lucky Vaggie didn’t see ‘em!” Angel’s grin came back in full force.

“So, go on! Tell me what happened? Did you end up tastin’ her clam chowder?” He got another punch in the arm. 

“Don’t be awful!” Angel flinched and rubbed his arm with a hand. 

“Ow! At least hit a different arm, well tell me what happened and I wouldn’t have to fuckin’ guess!” Molly relaxed her fist and placed it on her lap.

“I-It was good… we had some laughs, we enjoyed the film, we… err, we kissed.” A fierce blush swept her pink furred cheeks. Angel laughed hard as her face fell into a huge smile.

“I dunno how we’re even related if a kiss gets you blushin’ harder than a schoolgirl seein’ her teachers cock for the first time.” 

“Shut up! You know I’m not like you.” Angel’s grin faltered when he saw Molly wasn’t seeing the funny side at all and he took a breath.

“Alright sheesh, make me feel guilty… I’m only kiddin’, so ask her to be your girlfriend?” Molly shook her head but the smile crept back.

“We agreed to another date, see what happens… I do like her.” Angel rolled his eyes.

“Well fuckin’ duh. But seriously, it’s nice to see you found someone finally.” Molly huffed and put her hands to her hips.

“What do you mean  _ finally _ ? It’s not a race.” 

“I know Molls, but I didn’t think you’d ever find someone in this burnin’ pit.” 

“Vaggie’s different.” 

“‘Niss thinks otherwise and I dunno how much he’s going to react when he finds out that you two are gettin’ sweet on each other.”

“Don’t tell him just yet, please?” Angel took the moment quite seriously and nodded.

“Sure… look now I just gotta know… why Vaggie? And before you say she’s nice and whatever I’m talkin’ about looks!” Molly's face went crimson and she chewed her lip.

“Abs…” Angel practically screamed with delight.

“I knew it! Ya got the hots for her rock hard bod!” Molly, clearly embarrassed, punched him again, although it was more playfully.

“Alright stop teasin’, I want to get up now.” Angel smiled and got up before stretching.

“Yeah, I’m gunna go have a nap.” Molly stared at him.

“But it’s mornin’!” Angel shrugged.

“And me and Cherri only just finished. Catch ya later.” He got up and left Molly alone, she smiled and shook her head, he was a weird brother but she loved him. Her smile spread wide on her face when she remembered how last night had gone, even though it was such a brief kiss it made her heart flutter and her stomach float away. She didn’t want to pray to hope that Vaggie felt the same way, but the thought of that smile, over the candlelight. Molly wanted to hold onto that feeling. 

***

Charlie woke up and opening her eyes let out a soft sigh, Alastor hadn’t joined her in bed once again. Sitting up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes and let the silken sheets flutter down. Opening the curtains from the bed she saw Alastor sitting at the table reading. He turned and offered a smile, but it seemed so forced it made Charlie's heart sink.

“Good morning my darling, did you sleep well?” Charlie slid out of bed moving her naked body over to him and gently touched his arm.

“I did, but you didn’t Al, why didn't you come to bed?” His face had all the hallmarks of exhaustion. Dark shade under eyes, an almost clammy complexion, his hair seemed slightly dirtier than normal as if his personal hygiene had become less important.

“My love, I didn’t need to sleep and by the time it might have been appropriate I didn’t wish to disturb you.” Charlie frowned and she took her hand away.

“Cut the crap Al, you haven’t been in bed for almost a whole week. Have I done something?” Alastor put the paper down and stood up, head taller than Charlie and gently held her pale shoulders.

“You have done nothing my darling…” Charlie stared at him and gripped both of his hands.

“Then come to bed with me, I just want you to sleep, you had no problem when we were sharing a shitty tent on a cold rocky mountainside, but now with a fancy bed and fancy sheets, you can’t sleep! Why?!” She looked at him imploringly, Charlie just wanted to help if she could or understand what she had done wrong. She continued to speak.

“We haven’t been intimate since the first time here, I don’t mind… but you’ve never usually been this way.” Alastor let out a sigh and gently stroked her cheek.

“I’m having nightmares.” He spoke softly and Charlie wrapped arms around him and pressed her body close.

“Tell me about them… please?” He hesitated.

“They’re about Cherri, I don’t need to tell you the subject, I’m sure you can guess.” Hands reaching up to gently cradle his face and the look of worry on Charlie’s face was plain to see.

“They’re just dreams Al, your rest is important… come to bed…” her hands slid down to take his hands and start trying to lead him to the bed. He resisted for only a moment before allowing himself to be pulled along, his whole body ached and was weary. At the edge of the bed Charlie’s started to slowly undress him, slipping his jacket off and onto the floor, each button of his shirt undone slowly and carefully and as it parted she kissed his collarbone tenderly. And pressed her skin up against his now bare chest as her hands slid to undo his trousers. 

Alastor watched her care and attentive ministrations upon him as he was gently sat down, he knew that it was pointless but to resist would be to upset her more and he didn’t want that, he just didn’t want any more invasive nightmares. Laying naked down on the bed Charlie ran a line of loving kisses from his navel to his neck before placing her soft lips on each side of his face.

“Rest my love, I’m not going anywhere until you get some sleep.” She settled herself down next to him so she wasn't smothering him and placed a hand across his chest, a reminder that she was there. Alastor frowned slightly but shut his eyes, his body desperately needed rest and just this and the sounds of Charlie’s soft breathing next to him soon lulled him to yet another nightmare filled rest. It was less than five minutes before he was twitching, clearly disturbed and Charlie gently caressed his chest and sat up watching Alastor’s face change, he was panting and looked unhappy.

“Shhh, It’s just a nightmare, I’m here…” She cooed out to him but it made no difference. Soon his erection was tenting the sheets and Charlie glanced at it, before back to his furrowed brow, she let out a sigh and continued to gently circle her hand around his chest.

“It’s just a dream… I know you’re worried about Cherri but it's okay…” He was starting to shake and a sheen of sweat was beading his body. Charlie was trying her best to soothe him but it didn’t seem to be doing anything and finally the violent shaking ended when he climaxed over his stomach, his eyes opened and he lurched up and threw the sheets of his body and looked down, the mark of shame on his face. Alastor looked at Charlie sadly and sighed. The princess was quick to settle next to him.

“It’s just nightmares… I’m not upset, look it's happened now, so try and get more rest.” Alastor tried to shake his head to shift off the bed but found his way blocked by Charlie’s embrace.

“I don’t like losing control, even in a dream.” Charlie frowned.

“You’re dealing with a situation that’s really weird, no wonder you're having bad dreams. But please try to get some rest, I’m going to go get some tissue. Stay here please?” Alastor nodded stiffly and rested his head back down.

“My darling, you know I didn’t ask for you to burden yourself taking care of me.” Charlie slipped past the velvet curtain and called back as she went to grab some tissue.

“I know, I want to take care of you, you mean so much to me Alastor.” Alastor sighed and then Charlie reappeared with a tissue in her hand and rather than handing him to his outstretched arm, she crouched next to him and carefully started to wipe away the stains on his stomach. She blinked once and her mouth tightened slightly.

“If I ask you to do something, would you promise me that you would do it?” Alastor nodded once.

“Of course.” 

“I want you to spend the day in bed resting, okay? Also, have a bath you're starting to smell.” She gave a sly smile as Alastor shifted awkwardly.

“... Fine.” 

“Would you like me to stay with you?” Alastor paused and then shook his head.

“No, don’t let me take up any more of your time…” Charlie frowned.

“Al… any time spent with you, I treasure it... even if it's just making sure you finally get some sleep.” Alastor reached up and pulled Charlie down into a soft kiss.

“I am truly a lucky sinner indeed.” Charlie sat back up and smiled.

“I’m going to get some breakfast, do you want me to bring you anything?” Alastor sat up, swung his legs out of the bed before rising to his feet.

“No, I’ll go bathe and then try to rest.” Charlie offered a small smile.

“Thanks.” She moved out and started to get dressed as Alastor went into the bathroom, there was the sound of running water as he filled the bath. Charlie took one last look back before leaving and heading down the tunnel. She was worried about him, well it was hard for her  _ not  _ to be worried, Alastor himself was hardly ever worried by anything, even when he was almost bleeding out and being attacked by angelic weapons, but this… this had him acting irrationally. An idea popped into her head, whilst it wasn’t going to be a pleasant situation, perhaps it would be best if she tried to have a quiet word with Cherri, see if she knew what she was doing or if this was all just some kind of horrible coincidence now that they were all confined underground together. 

Entering the main room she was greeted with the sight of Vaggie alone, eating from a container by the freezer.

“Hey Vaggie.” The grey skinned soul jumped suddenly and spun around, she looked like she had just been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

“Ah! Oh, Charlie... hey.” Despite her worries Charlie couldn't help but smile at Vaggie’s flustered face.

“What have you got there?” Vaggie had opened up the freezer and was quickly putting the container back. 

“Just getting a spoonful of something, but I’m done now.” Charlie’s grin made Vaggie slightly red cheeks far more pronounced.

“Something that doesn’t belong to you?” Vaggie rolled her eye and sighed.

“Fine! It was something that Molly made.” The princess grinned.

“A particular sorbet perhaps?” 

“You knew she made it?”

“Yeah, she needed some fruit… so was it good?” Vaggie almost seemed to bob in place.

“So good.” Charlie laughed.

“So good that you just had to steal another spoonful?” Vaggie’s cheeks flushed.

“... Maybe.” Charlie got a bowl and poured herself some cereal before sitting down, spoon in hand and eating it. Vaggie sat across from her now that he was finished with the freezer.

“How are you doing Charlie?” Charlie chewed and swallowed before responding.

“Fine, just keeping on top of everything, you?” Vaggie nodded and idly played with her hair.

“Okay, I think we need to work on getting closer to the Overlords, otherwise we’re just going to get every two-bit mobster family gunning for us… We need to take the fight to them.” There was a soft sigh from the princess.

“I know, the more time my dad has, the harder it's going to be… He’s many things, but he isn't lazy… this is going to be hard.”

“Is Alastor better?” Vaggie had hardly seen him, she knew that he wasn’t sleeping but only Charlie knew how deep his insomnia ran, and the other issues that came with it. Charlie shook her head.

“I’m hoping soon, I won’t let him do anything until he’s rested.” 

“Good, I don’t want any rash decisions being made, If you need anything just let me know, I’m going to hit the weights.” Charlie nodded and Vaggie stood up and made her way out. Charlie finished her cereal and placed both hands to her face and rubbed, now she felt exhausted too. Drumming her fingers on the table it took her a few minutes to collect together exactly what she was going to say, she hated confrontation but Alastor’s health was important. Getting up she washed her breakfast things and headed towards Cherri’s dwelling. 

Reaching the door she knocked several times and took a step back to wait, one hand holding her other wrist and hanging down by her waist, she didn’t want to seem like she was gunning for a fight. Cherri’s large eye appeared and she looked tired, was everyone having problems sleeping? 

“Er, Hi Cherri?” Charlie spoke cautiously and not wanting to provoke her, Cherri sighed and already seemed agitated, what a good start. 

“What?” 

“Did I catch you at a bad time?” There was a slow blink followed by a stare.

“Well I  _ was  _ sleepin’ but…” Charlie was off to a great start.

“Oh, sorry! I can come back later if that’s better?”

“Well I’m already awake now so what do you want?” Her tone was deadpan and Charlie swallowed nervously. 

“I wanted to talk about Alastor.” Cherri seemed to perk up slightly and her pupil quivered for just a fraction, now Charlie had her attention.

“What about him?” Charlie was playing with her hands and her voice was hushed.

“I don’t know if you realized, but you’ve been making Al uncomfortable recently…” Cherri blinked once.

“Am I?” Her tone was getting sharper and Charlie tried to back track quickly.

“No it’s just that recently he’s been, erm… having problems with you around, Oh no! Not like that, It’s just that I mean-” Charlie had started to babble and Cherri cut across her.

“Okay so if Al’s havin’ problems, why didn’t he come and see me?” Charlie froze up and frowned.

“Well it’s j-” Cherri cut across her.

“Or is it that  **you** have a problem with me?” Charlie’s eyes grew wide.

“I don’t have a problem with you! That’s not fair!” The corner of Cherri’s mouth twitched.

“Fair? Don’t fuckin’ talk to me about fair. If Al has a problem with me I want it to come from him. Not some high and mighty chick tryin’ to lord it over us all!” A fire had started in Charlie’s gut and she found herself shouting.

“I’m not lording it over anyone!” Cherri met the rise in volume.

“Tell that to Angel! How many times did you try to get him to change?” It was a cold kick to the stomach and Charlie deflated slightly.

“T-That was completely different!” Cherri hadn’t quietened down and continued to shout.

“Yeah, well from where I’m standin’ all I can see is a needy insecure bitch. Tryin’ to hold onto someone too good for ‘em” Charlie took a double take.

“Hey! I’m just trying to make this better for everyone.” Cherri sneered. 

“You’re fuckin’ jokin’ right? Better for everyone. No, it's what’s best for you! Not for me, not for Angel and certainly not for Al!” Charlie’s back went straight.

“I don’t want you seeing him any more.” She spoke firmly but quietly. Cherri’s eye narrowed.

“You’re tellin’ me what to do now? And what if I say no? I see who I fuckin’ want.” Charlie took a deep breath so she wouldn’t stutter.

“If you won't try and work this out, I want you to leave.” Cherri’s teeth ground together.

“Sorry to burst your fuckin’ bubble, but you don’t control me… and this isn’t yours to kick me out. If you got a problem, take it up with Al! Really open his eyes to the pathetic shit he’s sticking around for.” Charlie opened her mouth but Cherri had already moved back and slammed the door shut. Charlie balled up her fists and in a strange feeling of pent-up aggression punched the wall to the side, it only succeeded in hurting her hand, it did not make her feel better. She turned and started to walk away, the whole interaction had left a bitter taste in her mouth. Charlie knew that this was personal and Cherri was clearly out to do something to Alastor as a way of getting back at her. Charlie froze mid-thought, was she insecure? She rubbed a hand over her face and let out a long-drawn-out sigh. 

“That couldn’t have gone much worse... shit.” 

***

The outer reaches of Pentagram city, a place that the scum of the planes of hell congregate, more like a slum than anything else, you live there if you have nowhere else to go and it's only just a short distance from being one of the many homeless that used to warren away in the city. No one cares here, well no one cares in hell but here it's more like bloodsport on the streets. You either look tough enough that it wouldn’t be worth the trouble to fight, or you learn to hide. The sound of gunfire and car crashes echo all throughout the city and most of the time its source is right there, in the outer reachers. 

No one cares here. That’s why it's a breeding ground for rumour and disappearances. The place was more like a ruin than an apartment building, most of the windows were shattered and boarded up, the front door was hanging loosely off its hinges. In hell there was hardly night or day, just the red glow in the sky that shifted as the large pentagram rotated lazily above it. The low deep scrape of sewer lids hardly sounded out above the standard fare of fighting and screams. The first few bodies began to haul themselves out and stagger one by one towards the entrance. 

The slow procession of the once homeless of hell marched in unison inside, covered in filth, torn clothes and ruined forms. Weeping sores, gashes in arms and legs left untreated and had got badly infected. They did what had been done to them, and the cycle would continue not just here but other locations too, anywhere that prying eyes would look away. Places where souls wouldn't care if a building fell silent in the night. All at once doors were smashed in, the occupants started yelling, gunshots and beatings and several of the invaders would fall only to be replaced by other grabbing hands, pupil-less eyes. Black as night and weeping tar, as the souls grabbed and pulled the struggling occupants to the ground. Shouts filled the air and kicks connected with uncaring and unfeeling bodies as men and women were pinned in place.

It was like a wave, first spreading from the closest rooms and then cascading out as the screams turned into horrified screeches and wet crunches as hands were forced into mouths and jaws broken and twisted to force maws open wide. Black disgusting tar, boiling and bubbling came roiling forth up and out of the collected mouths to spray and splatter across the trapped, it crawled as if alive up and down, noses, eyes and mouths. Screams turned to gurgles, and the gurgles fell silent. Everything went quiet as the slow procession went in reverse, bloody and broken hands grabbed and dragged the bodies of the newly converted and the dead, soon to rise again. Back outside and into the awaiting dark of the sewer tunnels where they dwelled. 

The congregation was growing. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to spiral very quickly... I think the main theme could be described as anger.
> 
> Chapter Title: "Conception"


	11. Conception

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherri suffers from a bout of anger and makes a horrible decision. Molly and Vaggie think about each other over the course of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight non-con warning for this one, but when you read it you'll understand the slight part. Ignorance is bliss but the crime is just as heinous.

There was a pause as Cherri stared with a rising fury at her closed door. She wanted to tear after Charlie and knock her to the ground, but that wouldn’t make the situation any better for her, would it? Her fists clenched and she started pacing frantically back and forth. Everything she had been planning, everything she had been doing would be ruined. Even the most divine creature can have their ear bent by a whispering harpy. Cherri feared that Alastor would ask her to leave, but she knew that even if she begged on all fours, to kiss the ground he walked on, if it was Charlie manipulating Cherri’s beloved radio demon, it would be over.

Cherri needed to scream, needed to vent but not here, not where she could be seen. She closed her eye and let the pool of dark liquid take her away before her body reformed to the noise of grunting and clinking of metal on stone. She was surrounded by her ‘followers’ as they used scraps of metal as crude and rudimentary tools as they hollowed out the rock. They had broken one of the sewer lines under the city and the haven was created, refuse and litter lined the area as the entrapped souls would take shifts resting on piles of rags before taking up the tools and continuing the excavations. Their minds may be gone but the bodies still needed rest, broken fingers and torn off nails were a common sight as they used hands to haul rubble away and discard them throughout the sewer lines, often having to wade through waist high filth to get anywhere. 

In the centre of this place with a very clear border of cleanliness that surrounded it was a statue half carved out of the rock, the creatures that toiled away using the sets of actual tools that were available, so important it was to get the likeness right. As it stood it was currently a half torso of the suited body and what looked like the start of a staff was what would be its hand. A homage to Alastor. A shrine to him, the square slab that lay in front was to be the Altar. She had wanted to take him here when it was finished, but now she might not even get that chance. The pressure built up inside her skill reaching a fevered pitch and Cherri fell to her knees and screamed deafeningly loud clutching at the side of her head as she hunched over. Not a single creature around her looked up or paused from their endless work. Tears had started to stream down her face as her harrowing screeching got worse, she was hyperventilating, a horrible twisting feeling of anger and jealousy was rearing up and she couldn’t keep hold of her own sense of self as it consumed her. Fingernails left red marks as they dragged down into her skin as she wept, Cherri didn’t know how long it lasted for, the concept of time seemed lost in the cavern with the ceaseless work that surrounded her. Eventually it calmed enough for her to look up, no one was there to comfort her, she was surrounded yet utterly alone. Vision blurred from grief she turned and froze when she saw her… it. One of the new additions who had yet to be marred with filth like the first lot was standing by the wall chipping away at it. She had a small frame and long blonde hair, almost like Charlie’s. Cherri was on her like a rabid hound and had thrown the pitiful creature to the floor before straddling its chest and unleashing blow after blow to its face. It didn’t resist and just lay there as Cherri broke its nose and fractured its jaw, she didn’t have any real resemblance to Charlie but once Cherri was done and let out a ragged breath with bleeding knuckles. Now her face didn’t look like a face at all. Grabbing at the rough metal tool she was still clutching, Cherri tore roughly at the blonde hair that had originally caught her eye scattering it into the muddy ground. 

When the episode had passed Cherri stood up and discarded the metal before walking back to the half formed Altar and knelt down in front of it. Behind her the blinded soul fumbled pathetically around for the metal tool before turning its now bald and bleeding scalp back to the wall and began chipping away at it. Cherri spoke out, half to herself and also as a prayer before the statue of the radio demon. 

“I d-don’t know what to do, I feel like I’m losin’ you… that she’s takin’ you away. If I can’t wait patiently, then what can I do? I need you to complete me.” She leant her head in a low bow and her forehead touched the Altar. 

“I do everythin’ for you… but it’s still not enough.” She sniffed and used the back of her hand to wipe at the corners of her eye. She sounded sorrowful. 

“I need a sign… anythin’.” She let her hands fall to her lap as she stared at her bloody knuckles and gently ran over them with a thumb. Turning her attention behind her she saw the discarded and cut blonde hair being trampled into the soft earth with each footfall staining them brown and dark. Soon there was nothing left of the shining blonde and it just looked like matted dirty straw. It gave Cherri a flash on inspiration and also a bout of sadness too. She had hoped and dared to dream that Alastor would come to her, willingly. It seems that fate had something else in mind. With the bubbling hiss she was brought back and sat down on her bed, hands cupping her face.

She wanted someone to confide in, but Angel didn’t approve of her feelings towards Alastor, she was alone in this. All alone and feeling desperately needy. Her powers were instinctive now, a thought and she could dissolve her body and shape it elsewhere, she trapped and controlled others with its corrosive touch, burnt out the minds and left them little more than enthralled servitors. She wasn’t sure where the end was, after her absorption of Razzle and Dazzle it became clear to Cherri that anything Lucifer had a hand in making could be taken into her own power. It also gave her a fear of him. The master of this, could he take it all away? Would he leave her powerless and helpless again? Alastor was unlikely to take her under his care now, not with Charlie taking the position of his queen, it left Cherri without a lot of options. 

Everything seemed to stem from manipulation and deception, one of Lucifer’s more powerful traits. The creation of her overwhelming scent to try and enrapture Alastor’s attention, the way she could burn out the minds of someone and move them like a puppet on a string. She had never entertained the idea but what could be the harm in trying? She got up and moved to her bathroom area and stared into the mirror before taking a deep breath and closing her eye. Cherri thought about what he wanted and just let the warm oozing sensation spread its tingling caress over her body as things began to twist and shift. When she opened her vision once more the extra depth perception almost made her dizzy as two pale eyes stared at the mirror, it was Charlie, well as close to Charlie as Cherri could do. Her clothes hung limply over her body and flapped pathetically against her chest. Cherri could have laughed as her miniskirt practically fell off as it no longer had her wide hips to hold it up. She took the rest of the clothes off and inspected herself.

Her skin was pale, blemish and freckle free, but Cherri had no frame of reference to base Charlie off of, she hadn’t seen her naked, didn’t know what her nipples would look like or their size along with her privates, so she had to guess, but if they were different and as much as she hated to think about it, Alastor would surely know and spot the different immediately. It felt wrong, wearing someone else’s skin and Cherri wasn’t sure if this revulsion was to do with her disposition towards Charlie or the fact her body was already starting to yearn to be its regular shape again. She concentrated and could picture where Charlie was, thanks to her new-found tracking from those expired goats. Charlie was sitting on the edge of a bed and stroking something, slowly and peacefully. She must be with Alastor, was she watching him sleep? Cherri’s shape fluctuated and she returned to normal before letting out a shiver, that was a truly unpleasant experience. She moved and sat cross-legged on her bed, discarding the rest of her clothes. She kept her eye shut and was waiting for the perfect time. Her focus solely on Charlie, she blocked out all other distractions. 

***

Vaggie finally put down her last weight that completed her set, her arms burned fiercely as rubbed at them. Moving from her small homemade gym and into her bathroom and the tub, angling the head of her shower attachment and turned it on so it just sprayed water onto her chest and downwards, she didn’t need to wash her hair so would keep it as dry as she could, it was never perfect, after all with hair as voluminous as hers it was never going to be completely dry, but she washed off the sweat and using a flannel moped up her hot brow before hopping out and towelling herself off. She bundled up her working out clothes and put them straight into a laundry hamper. She filled up a large water bottle and sat down on her sofa whilst she drank from it. Her thoughts drifted to the tall pink spider that had been invited into their lives and a smile crept on her face, seeing how those large eyes widened slightly in gentle amazement when she had kissed her. Even if it was such a chaste little thing. Vaggie was not a complicated person to date, she hated all the convoluted drama that surrounded trying to find out if they liked you in a certain way. Vaggie had made it certainly clear that she was interested in seeing if something between them would gel but not so forward that it seemed like she was just an easy lay, she assumed Molly was different but she did know Angel Dust’s profession and also apparent lifestyle. The guy was thirstier than a man in a desert. Vaggie felt a bit dishonest too, with her ability to see Molly’s aura’s it's almost like she had already had an intimate discussion with her, to know who she truly was on the inside, but without it Vaggie would not have contended with the idea of trying something. 

She let out a soft sigh, next date would be round hers, so she had to plan something, even if she wasn’t romantic or a fantastic cook. It would have to be an after dinner date, there was no way she could cook for the two of them after that amazing meal Molly had served up. So maybe something else, like an activity or something? It would have to be something that Vaggie enjoyed and was personal to her, so she could introduce more of herself to the female spider so she wasn’t just this two-dimensional person that was only interested in fighting or keeping fit… or had a love for the most amazing strawberry sorbet in the world. Vaggie let a giggle and had to stop herself halfway through, she was almost disappointed in that stupid noise, she wasn’t a lovesick teenager, still it had been very good. Now that she was thinking about it, she wondered if she dared risk another secret spoonful. With distraction in full force she slumped to a lying position on the sofa and took another drink of water. She had a lot of thinking to do, and the craving for something sweet. 

***

Charlie was sat next to Alastor’s sleeping body, she was quietly reading one of the many newspapers that Alastor had busied himself with, she just wanted to make sure he was okay, it looked like he had finally hit deep sleep and he was looking peaceful she hoped he would sleep well into the night as well to catch up on his rest. Charlie had even had a nap next to him for a few hours just to feel the warmth of his body against hers. Once he was awake she was going to talk to him about Cherri, she wanted to tell him about her concerns. It worried her that maybe she was overreacting, but Cherri had been downright hostile and Alastor had made a mention of her infatuation with him, even bordering on strange obsession of their nighttime in the woods of suicide were anything to go by. But asking Cherri to leave might be a bit much and now that Charlie had time to cool down it wasn’t practical. Where would she go? If she went back to the city her father might get her and then he’d get more information about where they were hiding. Hopefully Alastor would have an idea, she hoped that he would anyway. Charlie's stomach rumbled, how long had she been sitting here with him? Sitting up she checked the clock and gasped that it was almost time for dinner, she had completely missed lunch. 

“Guess that’s why I’m so hungry.” She grumbled and sat up. Making sure she was dressed and neat she headed out, she would cook a meal with enough to plate up for Alastor and bring back for him, so he could have some when he woke up. Not too sure what he would like, she would rummage in the fridge and hope inspiration would strike. She leant over and gently kissed Alastor’s cheek.

“Don’t go anyway.” She gave a silly smile and left.

Alastor stirred slightly to the feeling of something sitting on his chest and a hot wet sensation on his neck. As his senses filtered in there was a sound of slow kisses running up and down his throat. The blurry form of Charlie’s face came into view and was framing almost his entire vision and she moved to kiss his lips. A tongue brushed against his as she slowly tasted the inside of his mouth and Alastor raised his eyebrow at her. 

“Darling?” Charlie pulled back slightly and the corners of her mouth twitched.

“Hush, rest now… let me take care of everything.” Her voice sounded slightly strained and Alastor started trying to sit up and Charlie pressed her body against his chest.

“Al… please. I need this.” There it was again, but Alastor slumped back down and Charlie lifted herself tentatively. A hand reaching under the sheets as she continued to kiss him.

“Shut your eyes… just relax.” Alastor was still groggy and did as he was told, Charlie’s warm hands had started to fondle him ever so gently and he let out a small noise of enjoyment, but the way Charlie reacted he might as well have just screamed out her name, he could feel the shudder running through her body, her kisses became longer and slow but still just as soft. She captured one of his nipples in her mouth and he let out another warm noise as a tongue caressed him. His thickening excitement being slowly pumped in her hand. The Sheets were shifted to one side and Charlie had straddled his bare lap, she gently wiggled the tip against her more than willing and awaiting entrance and Alastor’s hips lifted out of reflex to try and get inside her. Charlie made a strange noise and didn’t tease him any more than that before he let out a slow grunt as he felt the warm wetness encompass him and Charlie let out such a soft cry, it almost sounded like she had never felt it before. She hunched over him and gently captured his lips once more as she rocked her hips back and forth, Alastor’s hands came up to gently hold onto her. 

It was slow and strangely relaxing, he felt himself drifting away slightly as if carried on a cloud and his cock was being massaged by a dream, there was a small convulsion and judging by the sound that Charlie had tried to cover, she had achieved release. They continued like this and Alastor rested his head comfortably in the small amount of pillows under him. There was a low grunt as she hit a spot he enjoyed and at that angle it was gripping pleasantly around his member, Charlie noticed and adjusted to run back and forth against that particular angle and delighted in the fact Alastor’s claws were digging deep into her hips. He was swelling and Charlie could feel it, her quiet gasps seemed to be so restrained, like she was trying with all her might not to scream at the top of her lungs. It wasn’t a magnificent release but that of a man too tired to care for anything right now as he discharged inside of Charlie and she sunk her hips down to get it as deep as she could as he continued the pulsing spasms as he shot his seed inside her. There she stayed for a good couple of minutes whilst Alastor became flaccid once more, only then did she ease herself off him and slid to one side, Alastor went to turn but found it blocked, Charlie wordlessly gave a gentle push and Alastor rolled so that she could cuddle straight into his back. He let out a yawn and a hand reached up to gently stroke his neck and a kiss was placed against his shoulder blades. 

That had drained him of what little energy he had gained and soon enough he was gently sleeping. There was a gentle hum as Charlie cleaned Alastor, trying her best not to wake her sleeping love. Before she slid out of bed to tend to her own needs, time was running out.   
  
***

It was as if Molly was born with a serving spoon in her hand and a chef’s apron on, she was a miracle in the kitchen and Charlie had never been so grateful. She was in the process of pulling out the only thing that was in the fridge, a cut of veal and some root vegetables and she was desperately trying to figure out how to cook them together. Molly had entered looking to start dinner cooking for her, Angel and Arackniss when she spotted Charlie’s confused face as she looked at everything she had. 

“Cookin’ trouble?” Charlie turned and saw Molly looking, she let out a comedic sigh and appeared defeated.

“No idea What I want to cook for me and Al…” Molly walked over to peer across Charlie’s shoulder at the ingredients she had pulled out.

“How fancy are we talkin’?” Charlie let out a laugh.

“Instant noodles are about as far as I’d go…” Molly laughed at Charlie’s floundering.

“Alright honey, well look how about a pot roast, just get a big dish with a lid, prepare all this stuff and just cook it for like an hour with some wine and stock. Easy.” Charlie looked embarrassed.

“Easy for you…” Molly put her hands on her hips.

“Well that’s no way to learn, come on, the prep’s the hard bit, I’ll give ya a hand.” With that they went about cooking together and throwing things into a large ceramic dish that Molly had pulled out of a cupboard. Soon enough the oven was on and the dish was in leaving Charlie to sit at the table and watch Molly prepare her own meal, the pink spiders speed had dramatically increased and it was clear she was going slow for Charlie to help her with preparing everything, both sets of arms seemed to be working independently preparing vegetables and Charlie could only watch amazed. 

“Wow, you’re really good!” Molly gave a smile and a wink.

“Yeah, me and ma used to love cooking together, she always said a wonderful meal could bring a family together…” 

“I can see why Vaggie was so impressed!” There was a moment where Molly looked like something had wedged in her throat, she coughed and cleared it, eyes on her work but she spoke back towards Charlie.

“S-She, err… she mentioned my cookin’ was good?” Charlie was glad that Molly wasn’t looking over to her, as the stupid child like grin appeared, they were so unbelievably adorable, Vaggie early today and Molly just now. Charlie had to relax her face to actually get words out.

“Yeah… I think she was really impressed, especially with the sorbet.” Molly seemed to judder slightly.

“Thanks again for the strawberries, I don’t know what I’d have done without them!” Charlie shook her head.

“Don’t mention it, I’m glad you two are getting along so well.” 

“Yeah? Me too, she’s er, she’s really nice- I mean that she’s been really nice to me settling in and stuff.” Charlie could only imagine the scarlet that was spreading across Molly’s face, Charlie couldn’t help but dig even if it was just a little.

“That’s good, I haven’t seen Vaggie open up this much to someone in a really long time.” There was a clatter and Molly had dropped her kitchen knife onto the counter as it slipped from her hands. She took a steadying breath but refused to turn.

“R-Really?” Charlie couldn’t contain it and a laugh burst out, Molly finally turned and she looked like she was trying to figure out if Charlie was mocking her or not with a fairly piercing stare. Charlie waved her hand in a disarming manner. 

“It’s sweet.” She grinned and met Molly’s rather flustered face as she sighed and turned back to her prep work.

“That obvious, huh?” Charlie laughed.

“Totally.” They continued to idly chat as Molly fried up everything she had prepped into a large wok and she drizzled in oils and boiled up some noodles. Using two hands she held the pot of drained noodles and the wok, with the other she had plates and forks. She bid Charlie farewell and left, leaving the princess to gently wait and watch for her food to finish. Some time later the timer dinged and she grabbed over mitts and brought it out, it smelled amazing and Charlie moved with it back to their room. She had to fiddle the handle with her hips, and unsteadily wobbled and let out a huge sigh when the door clicked open. She moved in and placed it on their own table and quickly moved out to go fetch plates and cutlery, down the tunnel once more and back again. When she returned Alastor was standing and had opened the lid with the oven mitt and was looking at the meal.

“Oh, Al you’re awake?” he nodded and sniffed.

“Your delectable cooking skills roused me… It looks lovely.” Charlie giggled.

“I can’t take all the credit, Molly helped me.” Alastor gave her that same soft smile that made her, even now feel giddy.

“Then I’ll have to thank her too.” 

“Do you want some?” Alastor nodded.

“Please, thank you for earlier… I didn’t know I needed it.” Charlie paused before smiling.

“Sometimes we just need a little encouragement.” They settled into serving food. Charlie assumed that it was her motivation to get him to rest finally, Alastor was assuming it was his intimate relations with Charlie.

Neither were correct. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flipping the coin on the other side we got next chapter molly's second date and a surprising twist for one of the group.


	12. Consequences and Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor confronts Cherri and Vaggie has something to ask Molly. 
> 
> This one's far more light-hearted for those of you haven't become loveless husks like me. :D

It was like an invisible weight had been lifted from his shoulders, a pressure released away from his head. Alastor felt, for the first time in a week… fine. He had slept for the best part of eighteen hours by the time he woke up next, Charlie had vacated the bed and he could hardly blame her, she wasn’t in need of extra long sleep. Sitting up he stretched and rubbed clawed hands down his face. Blankets shifting around him he pulled them to one side and slipped out past the curtained bed. Charlie was sitting at their table reading, an empty plate with a few crumbs of what must have been lunch in front of her. Eyes moved over and a warm smile spread as she stood up.

“How are you feeling?” He swept down and embraced Charlie, before nipping at her neck and earning a small yip of surprise as she jolted in place, he spoke directly into her ear and hot breath tickled and caused the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

“Like a million miles tall, my darling doe…” Charlie pulled back slightly before meeting his lips tenderly and placing her fingertips upon his cheek. 

“I’m so glad…” She pulled away and her expression seemed to darken, Alastor raised an eyebrow.

“What’s wrong?” Charlie paused and sighed, she had promised herself that they needed to discuss it even if it was such a warm start that she desperately wanted to continue to the bed.

“We need to talk about Cherri.” Alastor’s teeth clenched and with a snap of his fingers his clothes shot across the room carried by little dark bats and they dressed him instantly. He took his seat across from Charlie who sat back down.

“What has she done now?” Charlie fidgeted.

“I went to see her whilst you were sleeping… I wanted to ask her if she was doing anything that would make you so uncomfortable.” Alastor didn’t visibly wince but he could hazard a guess on how badly that had gone.

“How was that?” He asked regardless, he wanted to hear Charlie say it, the princess shook her head and looked upset.

“She was really hostile! I tried to be calm with her but she was just acting out. I told her I didn’t want her seeing you any more… she said some nasty things.” Charlie looked down at the table and her fingers were now gripping onto its edges as she looked nervous.

“I’m sorry if I seem controlling, but I really don’t feel comfortable with her around you.” Alastor reached across and the radio demon gently held on to Charlie’s fingers before sliding down to hold her hand.

“My darling, if it upsets you then It is something that needs to be addressed. Is that the end of it?” Charlie shook her head.

“Cherri didn’t accept any of it unless you were telling her, she doesn’t seem to care about what I think at all.” Not unsurprising to Alastor, but Cherri’s jealous infatuation was clearly getting out of hand. 

“I think we should go together and inform her.” Charlie looked slightly worried.

“Won’t you have problems if she’s still… you know, having  _ her time _ ?” Alastor gave a soft smile.

“With you by my side, I can weather any such temptation.” Charlie smiled back.

“Okay, let’s go now.” 

***

Cherri was still laying in bed, she didn’t need to do anything today and was idly running a finger across her stomach in slow concentric circles, she had a half smile on her face the entire time and whispered in a hush tone.

  
“You’ll always be mine.” It may not be perfect, or how she had wanted it but it was something. It was a start. There was a knock at her door and Cherri frowned slightly before sitting up. She wondered if it was Angel perhaps? It had been nice that they had reconnected and she could actually use some company. Moving across the room black sticky webs shot out to drag her clothes onto her body, almost lazily there was no effort involved but by the time she reached the door she was moderately dressed, still barefoot and her legs were on show. Opening the door she was greeted by Alastor and Charlie who was holding his hand, her gaze lingered on it for just a moment and her face twitched into a forced neutral smile, this had been quicker than she had expected.

“Al, nice to see you’re not avoidin’ me.” Alastor seemed to be bracing and then relaxed slightly, his senses hadn’t been assaulted by Cherri’s scent or musk or whatever it was. It seemed that time had passed. He spoke with a low warning in his voice.

“Cherri, we need to discuss your behaviour.” She knew it was coming but it still hurt, all she could just about manage out was.

“... ‘kay.” She was trying to keep her face straight but even then that hard, eye glanced at Charlie who looked serious. That fucking bitch had gone straight to Alastor, probably with crocodile tears, it made Cherri’s guts squirm with anger but that withered into nothingness when Alastor spoke again.

“We cannot keep having this same discussion when you clearly are not interested in changing, again and again I have warned you about your behaviour and stated numerous times that I do not stand for it. I have run out of patience.” Cherri’s bottom lip had started to quiver and she stared up into his stern face.

“W-What are you s-sayin’?” She cursed that her voice was breaking, that Charlie was standing there watching her break down.

“You are to keep to yourself, I am not going to engage with you any more. You are to stay away from me  _ and  _ from Charlie. If you can agree to do that, you can stay here until I have resolved my issues with Lucifer and you are free to leave. If this becomes a problem, if one single problem arises I will make you leave, by force if necessary.” Her world was crashing down and Cherri looked downright panicked. 

“P-Please d-don’t do this! I-I’ll be good!” Alastor shook his head.

“You had countless chances ‘to be good’ this is the end.” There was a wet choking sound and Cherri’s knees gave out, she looked like a pathetic wretch and pride be damned she would beg from him, with or without Charlie there.

“I n-need you! Y-you can’t d-do this to me!” She attempted to reach a hand out, to grab onto his foot, but he just neatly stepped back and away causing Cherri to let out a wretched wail.

“You do not need me and believe me when I say I can do this.” Charlie had to look away, it was too awkward for her as Cherri groped and prostrated herself upon the floor, but her weak cries simply broke upon Alastor stone exterior as he glared at her.

“P-Please” She could only sputter out that one word, the rest was incoherent blubbering. The sound of footsteps and Alastor gently tugged on Charlie’s hand for them to depart, she glanced down at Cherri and felt something akin to pity, before turning to leave. Cherri tensed up and screeched after them.

“No! I-It’s not fair! IT SHOULD’VE B-BEEN ME!” Alastor kept his eyes fixed forward and kept moving, unwilling to look back as the harrowing screaming followed them. When they arrived back in the common hall it was still echoing behind them faintly, a testament to how loudly Cherri was screaming. Angel was in the process of making a coffee and looked over towards them and then at the tunnel they were standing behind.

“Ya finally rip that fuckin’ plaster off?” Alastor nodded and let out an unusual sigh.

“I think you were right, I should have done that from the beginning, it would have been easier in the long run.” Angel gave him a long stare.

“Yeah… I was fuckin’ right, but no one ever wants to take relationship advice from the porn star.” He turned back and poured a generous helping of sugar straight into his cup earning a shudder from Alastor at the sight of all that sweetness ruining a perfectly bitter coffee. Angel sighed and took a sip.

“Once she’s calmed down I’ll chat to her.” The screeching suddenly stopped, which is probably because the door was slammed shut and not because Cherri had finished. Alastor nodded.

“Good.” Angel moved off back towards his place and took another sip. Charlie had turned to Alastor.

“That was horrible… I don’t think I could have done it.” Alastor gave Charlie a soft smile.

“It had to be done and more importantly, she had begun to upset you. Something I cannot tolerate.” Charlie looked back towards the tunnel that led to Cherri.

“Do you think she’ll be okay?” Alastor shrugged.

“It’s not our concern any more, I was more than willing to help her once, but since she has refused to help herself I am loath to do anything for her.” Charlie sighed.

“It’s a shame.” Alastor agreed completely and said nothing, it was a horrible shame, he remembered fondly the memory of that one eyed woman who would sit by his side and soak up any bit of wisdom or learning he offered, how she would jump at the chance to help him and keep him company in their nights in prison together, she would have made an adoring partner but even without that she would have become a good friend. Now Cherri was a blight and something foul had inhabited her, causing her moods to darken. Alastor could not help her any more. It left a sour taste in both of their mouths and they returned to sit quietly for a long time in a comforting embrace, the mood for anything romantic had been sucked away by the awkwardness of what they had just witnessed. 

Cherri’s place looked more like a wreck, she had screamed and shouted her frustrations into the air and threw furniture across the room. Things were broken and she was bleeding deeply from gashes in her hands as she had put her fist through any mirror she could see her grief stricken reflection in, she was curled up and sobbing on the floor. She hated Charlie, hated her. Hated that she took Alastor from her, that she had turned Alastor against her. Her wild screaming intensified as hatred burned through her veins like wildfire. She screamed so much her diaphragm and stomach started to cramp and it caused her to go wild-eyed and she stopped so abruptly it was a complete shock to her system as she clutched hands over her belly and shook her head.

“No, no, no, no!” She stroked it until the pains passed and she drew in an unstable breath, she knew it was only the next day but anything, if anything happened now she would completely lose it.

“You’re all I’ll have left soon. You’ll never leave me.” She held on tenderly and rocked herself slightly, blood coating her legs and the floor beneath her. She had been utterly abandoned and for what? Because she loved someone? How was this fair, how as anything that had happened to her fair? Cherri’s face pressed up against her knees as she formed the curled up ball again.

“I j-just wanted to be l-loved by you…” There was a void and it was encompassing her, she couldn’t bear to look at the world around her and held her eye shut tight as she wept. 

***

The gentle knock on the door got Angel to his feet and he opened it, saw Vaggie standing half nervously on the other side, a grin started to spread on his face, showing off his golden tooth and he didn’t even bother to ask before yelling over his shoulder.

“MOLLS! VAGGIE’S HERE!” Angel left the door opened and moved back to sit on the couch, there was a strange fumbling as if something had just been dropped and scattered all over the floor before Molly’s bedroom door opened and a flustered looking pink spider emerged, she looked over at Vaggie who was entering the room and she smiled almost shyly.

“Hey Vaggie, you doin’ okay?” Vaggie nodded and her hand went up to play with her fringe, running her fingers through the silvery hair.

“Yeah, I’m great, how… how are you?” Molly nodded

“I’m good.” There was a silence, except for the strange half strangled choke that Angel was making as he was going more and more red in the face. Molly glared at him with a ‘if you say anything I’m going to kill you’ look. Vaggie looked confused at Angel who had pretended to be stuck clearing his throat and made a show of drinking from his empty coffee cup so as not to interrupt. Vaggie continued

“Should we talk somewhere maybe a bit quieter?” Hey eye glanced at Angel again and Molly looked nervously back at her bedroom, so she turned to her brother instead.

“Angie, would you mind?” Angel had managed to calm himself enough to answer.

“I don’t mind at all!” He stretched and relaxed on the sofa, Molly glowered at him.

“Angie…” It was a warning tone and Angel threw his hands up. 

“Fine, fine!” He slouched off and disappeared behind his bedroom door, there was a slight creaking noise and Molly internally sighed she would bet absolutely everything she owned that Angel was pressed as flat as he could be against that door, listening intently. Molly took a few steps forward and smiled.

“Soo, what did you want to talk about?” her heart was fluttering in her chest and the rosy tint on Vaggie’s cheeks made her knees feel weak, good thing she had four legs to support her. 

“Well, I know we said about doing something together, I was wondering if you wanted to come to mine and we could hang out or something? After dinner… unless it's too soon.” Vaggie looked sheepish.

“Unless this is too last minute… I should have probably thought of that.” Molly quickly moved over to her and touched her arm. Vaggie glanced up to meet those large eyes.

“No, no. It’s fine. What else are we doing down here!” Molly laughed and Vaggie seemed relieved. 

“If you’re sure?” Molly squeezed her arm and almost buckled at the firmness of it, she shouldn’t have done that, now she was feeling even more flustered and something else was waking up deep in her stomach, something rather fiery. 

“Absolutely! Eight okay?” She let go of Vaggie’s arm as she realized her touch had lingered there for too long, although Vaggie hadn’t said a thing or glanced at it. Vaggie took a step towards the door and looked awkward

“Sounds good.” She swallowed, she wasn’t sure how to say goodbye, in fact neither of them did, Molly moved to open the door for Vaggie and they both just kind of stood there. Molly’s mind was blank, did she give her a hug? She was a known hugger, but would that seem too forward? Maybe a handshake… No, this wasn’t a job interview! Just a smile and a wave? But that might come across as too dismissive. She froze up when she felt tender fingers wrap around the fur on the back of her neck as Vaggie lifted her arm to gently bring Molly’s head down as the grey moth stood on her tiptoes. How could someone hard as nails have such soft skin? That was the last thought that ran through Molly’s mind before lips met hers in a gentle kiss, then it was just a dreamy state as they held together for several tender seconds. Vaggie released her grip, a fire seemingly spread across her cheeks and she spoke out so quietly it couldn’t have disturbed a sleeping pixie. 

“See you tonight.” She left leaving Molly still bent down and the grin on her face was almost a mile wide. She straightened up, closed the door and let out a wistful sigh that caught in her throat when she turned to see Arackniss standing in the doorway looking shocked.

“THE FUCK WAS THAT!?” he shouted and there was a loud bang as Angel’s door practically flew off its hinges as the spider fell through into the common area.

“THE FUCK DID I MISS!?” Arackniss pointed an arm straight at Molly.

“THEY WERE KISSING!” Angel glared at Arackniss.

“Did you fuckin’ run ‘cliterference’ on them!?” Arackniss looked confused.

“Did I what?” Angel rolled his eyes.

“Oh, don’t be such a prude! Clam jam, Taco blocko, cunt shunt… Vajected?” Getting nothing from either of them he rolled his eyes and sighed even more dramatically.

“You fuckin’ cock blocked them?” It dawned on Arackniss and he looked disgusted.

“No! They were done and I saw it, but…” He turned towards Molly who had gone bright red. “WHY WERE YOU KISSING VAGGIE!” Angel answered for her.

“Well that’s kinda what you do when you date someone…” Arackniss looked wildly at him.

“WHEN DID THEY START DATING?” Angel blinked once.

“When they had a private meal together… duh?” Arackniss swallowed hard.

“I thought that was just a thank you for saving you!” Angel gave him a hard stare.

“You sweet summer child…” Arackniss puffed up indigently.

“I’m older than you!” Angel stared at him.

“Yet, you’re the one screaming about finding out your little sis likes to play scissor fights with the local tough gal.” Molly choked.

“ANGIE!” Angel levelled his shit eating grin towards her.

“Oh come on! Can’t tell me you haven’t thought about being crushed between those rock hard thighs. To his absolute delight Molly let out a tiny giggle and then clamped a hand over her mouth embarrassed that she let it slip. Arackniss shouted and ran back into his room and slammed the door.

“SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!” Angel roared with laughter and had to wipe one of his hands across his eyes to stop the tears for matting his fur. Angel turned his attention to Molly.

“Think he’s going to be preoccupied for a long time. So go enjoy yourself tonight. Don’t worry about ‘Niss, he can’t talk shit about anythin’.” Molly let out a long sigh.

“Thanks, Angie…” Angel wiggled eyebrows at her.

“So whatcha gunna wear?” Molly looked down at her pink outfit.

“I thought this was nice?” Angel sighed and moved over to wrap and arm around his sister’s shoulder. 

“I meant under that! What are you gunna treat Vaggie to tonight?” Molly choked.

  
“W-What?” Angel didn’t let up.

“Is she a lace kinda gal, or do you reckon she likes a tiny bit of string she can just pull off with her teeth?” Molly was even redder in the face, if that was even possible.

“W-We haven’t even said anythin’ about that!” Angel gave a sly laugh.

“Molls! She’s asked you round after dinner, means Vaggie just wants dessert!” Molly swallowed hard.

“Y-Ya really think so?” Angel nodded knowingly and gave her a wink.

“I know so… come on, let’s see what your options are!” He practically dragged Molly straight into her bedroom and closed the door. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaking this into two parts as it was getting too long. I know I promised a twist and a date so I'm sorry I'm such a liar! That'll be next time!


	13. Dates and Disasters.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angel preps his sister for her date, they have it. Cherri has something planned.

Molly was sitting on her bed face red with embarrassment as Angel rummaged through her clothes and muttering to himself.

“Molls, you really need to get a better shit!” She frowned at him.

“There’s nothin’ wrong with my underwear!” Angel scoffed and rolled his eyes, back still turned.

“They’re just borin’... how are you supposed to ‘wow’ Vags with these granny pants!” He threw something that was patterned but plain across his shoulder and Molly picked it up off the floor and put it next to her.

“And stop throwin’ them around!” Angel laughed.

“I just wanna make sure you can seal the deal!” Molly had two hands over her face and groaned.

“We haven’t even discussed anythin’ like that!” Angel turned to stare at her.

“She’s invitin’ you over to her place… after dinner. She  _ clearly  _ wants you to hang around for a little breakfast buffet…” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and turned back to continue rummaging. He suddenly called out.

“Hey! I found lil’ Vaggie!” Molly looked confused which then turned into shock with the small item Angel was holding in his gloved hand. Molly had forgotten she had placed that in there and lunged for it as Angel clicked it on and it started buzzing. 

“ANTHONY YOU GIVE THAT BACK!” there was a small tussle and she wrestled it out of his hands as Angel howled with laughter at getting his sister to use his full first name, she huffed and quickly stuffed the thing under her pillow. Crying with laughter Angel had to take a few moments to calm himself down. 

“W-When did you even get that!?” Molly was refusing to look at him and had both sets of arms crossed.

“None of your fuckin’ business…” In truth, she had secretly asked it from Niffty but had requested it be kept quiet, bless that small demon she even wrapped it in an unassuming bag for Molly and she was very grateful. Molly glared at Angel.

“I think you should get out, I can handle my own clothes.” Angel took a steadying breath.

“Alright, alright! I won’t mess about, but I wanna help ya, when was the last time you got laid?” Molly looked away, her cheeks red, Angel hummed.

“Thought so… ah-ha! He quickly pulled out something, they were frilly things but the pattern made them semi transparent, Angel brandished them at Molly.

“These! Look you got that cutesy thing going on, bet Vaggie would just love to run hands all of this” Molly took them and sighed.

“How do I even know she’s interested in that?” Angel sat down next to her.

  
“I can tell, but look if she’s bein’ attentive, like keepin’ eye contact when you speak, maybe touchin’ your arm an’ shit in conversation, means she’s wantin’ to fuck.” Molly looked into her lap.

“Or… she’s just bein’ nice.” Angel laughed.

“It ain’t that Molls, girls got it bad for ya! Trust me.” Molly let out a dry laugh.

“If there’s one thing I don’t trust Angie, it’s your relationship advice.” Angel puffed up indigently and stood up.

“Hey! I give great advice! I just don’t follow it myself! Anyway make sure you wear that, or just go commando to give Vaggie easy access under that skirt.” Molly punched him in the arm and Angel dashed out of the room before any more blows could fall. Molly let out a nervous sigh now that she was alone and turned and twisted the fabric in her hands. 

“S-So, want to take this into the bedroom?... No, that’s fuckin’ stupid. That’s a nice outfit Vaggie, bet it would look nicer on the floor… ugh!” She flopped over and planted her head firmly on the pillow.

“Why am I so bad at this…” 

***

The gentle knock made Vaggie stand up look down to make sure everything was straight, she moved over to the door, took a deep breath and opened it. Looking up, Molly was standing on the other side and looked slightly nervous.

“Sorry I’m a little early.” Vaggie turned her head to look at the clock, it was five minutes early if that. 

“Don’t worry about it.” She stood to one side before closing the door. The tension seemed to intensify now that they were alone together, Molly turned her head to look around Vaggie’s place, or at least what she could see of it. It looked nice. Vaggie was stepping through and leading her to the living area.

“Can I get you a drink?” Molly nodded.

“Please.”

“What would you like? I've got some wines or something a bit harder if you’re feeling up for it.” Molly laughed and shook her head.

“Don’t think you need to see me wasted, just wine please.” Vaggie moved into the kitchen and Molly heard the clink of glasses and the popping of a cork. Her hands were idly playing with her legs and she felt nervous, like really nervous. There were butterflies in her stomach and she could almost feel a tremor running through her body. She wanted this to go well, she really did. Vaggie returned with two glasses in her hand and handed one to Molly, the spider took a steadying drink and placed it down on the table next to them before returning her attentions to Vaggie, their eyes met and Molly looked away before laughing nervously. Vaggie gave her a short smile and took a small drink from her glass before speaking.

“So did you cook tonight?” Molly nodded.

“Err, yeah… for my brothers and me… we had erm, just like fried up chicken with some peppers and courgettes.” Vaggie smiled.

“Sounds nice.” Molly swallowed.

“Yeah, it’s just somethin’ easy… didn’t want to be late or a-anythin’.” Vaggie’s expression softened.

“Hey, if this is making you uncomfortable…”Molly’s eyes went wide.

“W-What? Oh, no. I’m just a little nervous that’s all.” 

“Want to talk about it, I’m a good listener?” Vaggie’s response made the butterflies in Molly’s stomach swirl around all over the place.

“It’s kinda embarrassin’...” Vaggie held up her, in a faux salute. 

“Promise I won’t laugh.” Molly smiled at Vaggie’s silly gesture and nodded.

“It’s just that I haven’t been on a lot of dates since I, you know died…” Vaggie took another sip of her drink.

“What’s embarrassing about that?” Molly smiled and it faltered as she couldn’t keep eye contact with Vaggie’s soft reddish hued eye. 

“I mean like… ever.” Vaggie offered a small smile.

“Then I guess I should be honoured, right?” Molly laughed nervously. 

“Ha, well it’s just that no one’s really… caught my eye… until maybe now?” She swallowed and looked back at Vaggie, the silver moth had stilled and let out a strange noise, she seemed to take a deep breath and closed her eye briefly before speaking.

“Well, do you want to ask me anything? See if I’m the right fit?” Molly smiled and shook her head.

“I don’t mean it like, I’m not really picky or nothin’ it’s just that…” She trailed off and Vaggie leant forward and nudged her.

“Hey, it's alright. We all have our reasons, you don’t need to tell me them.” Molly nodded and picked up her wine glass. Vaggie continued to watch as the pink spider drank. She knew why, but how could she tell Molly that she knew? Molly’s aura or soul, whatever Vaggie could see told the story that Molly couldn’t. The pink spider couldn’t find companionship down her because she was so much better than all the other sinners. This was a soul that should be in heaven, she was nice, kind and loving. So why was she in hell? Because she made a choice to accept damnation to be with her family. Vaggie knew and she doubted even Angel or Arackniss knew the truth. Molly probably hasn’t told anyone, or ever will. It gave Vaggie a flash of guilt that without even trying to wanting to, she had stumbled onto Molly’s deepest secret. The air was getting heavy and Vaggie tried to lighten the mood as best she could.

“So I was wondering if you wanted to listen to some music with me?” Molly nodded, snapped out of the tension she had settled in.

“Yeah, that sounds fun… see if you have anythin’ good too!” Vaggie let out a short laugh.

“Hey! It’s all good!” She was playful with her teasing and it got a giggle out of Molly, Vaggie continued.

“Since we can’t really go anywhere I thought it might be fun to show you my CD collection” Molly reached over for another drink of wine, that glass was getting awfully empty quickly. 

“I get to know a bit more about you too.” Vaggie got up and offered Molly her hand to help her stand. Molly took it and chewed her lip when Vaggie kept holding on whilst she guided Molly forward to the cupboards that held all of Vaggie’s CD’s. It was of course alphabetized. 

“See anything you like and we can put it on.” Molly bent down to have a look, most of it looked like metal, she could easily picture Vaggie absolutely dominating a mosh pit. All of this music was well after she had died but luckily there was always music filtering down into hell so it kept her up to date. Her eyes flickered over an album and she picked it up, Vaggie smiled at her.

“Wouldn’t have taken you for a Green Day fan.” Molly let out a quiet laugh.

“You kiddin’? Karaoke nights are filled with them!” Molly handed the CD to Vaggie who put it into the player, a few moments later she turned up the volume and the music started to play.

“Dookie’s my favourite album” Vaggie had paused Molly had already started swishing her hips and she was mouthing the words, her previous nerves seemed to have melted away and Vaggie grinned before sliding and jumping to the guitar blasting out. Molly laughed and both of them shouted out the second verse together. Vaggie wasn’t a singer and it was off-key but when the two of them were shouting at the top of their lungs as they jumped around together it didn’t matter to either of them

**I'm not growing up**

**I'm just burning out**

**And I stepped in line to walk amongst the dead**

**Apathy has rained on me**

**Now I'm feeling like a soggy dream**

**So close to drowning but I don't mind**

**I have lived in this mental cave**

**Throwing my emotions in the grave**

**Hell, who needs them anyway**

**I'm not growing up**

**I'm just burning out**

**And I stepped in line to walk amongst the dead**

**I'm not growing up**

**I'm just burning out**

**And I stepped in line to walk amongst the dead**

It didn’t stop with the first song, and they danced and ‘sung’ over half the Album, the long notes would quaver and they would interrupt the choruses with bouts of laughter as they grinned to each other. Whatever tension hung in the air was gone as they let loose and had fun. Soon Molly had shaken her head laughing and went to sit down again, tired and thirsty she reached out and took her wine with a flushed face and drank. Vaggie turned down the music for conversation and moved over and sat next to her, their legs touched and Vaggie shuffled so they were almost hip to hip. Molly went very still and took another drink. Vaggie spoke.

“Tired already? Thought you liked singing?” Molly gave a laugh and when she shuffled in place their legs rubbed causing a flutter in her chest.

“Y-Yeah, but I don’t dance like that! But it was really fun.” Vaggie laughed.

“Well, glad to know you can have fun with me.” her hand came down to rest on top of one of Molly’s hands, the spider blinked and looked at it before looking back up at Vaggie’s face. Was it going to be now? She felt like she was going to start trembling with nerves any moment and she almost felt nauseous, it was an awful feeling and she just wanted to say something. 

“V-Vaggie-” She cut herself off but she had already started and the grey soul gave a soft smile.

“Yeah? What is it?” Her usual tone had been replaced with something far softer as if she was gently encouraging Molly, there was another awkward swallow and Molly’s mouth was feeling dry and awkward, she paused glanced at her wine glass and saw it was empty, she closed her eye and just said it.

“Ilikeyou.” Vaggie blinked at the jumbled nonsense that just came rolling out of the spider. 

“What?” Molly’s heart was starting to beat a mile a minute, and she had to take a deep breath before trying again.

“I like you…” Vaggie smiled at her and inched a little closer.

“I know.” Molly stared and gulped.

“You knew?” Vaggie was a little closer.

“You know why I asked you out?” Molly shook her head and Vaggie only needed to whisper to be heard.

“Because I like you too.” Lips connected and rather than the previous two times, this time they stayed together for longer and Molly practically melted, hands reaching out to touch Vaggie’s arms. Each long kiss was signed off with a smaller one, like a signature and both Molly and Vaggie had their eyes closed. The pink spider let out a tiny whimper that caused Vaggie’s hands that had now wrapped around her waist to flex ever so slightly. Angel had been right and this was definitely it, Molly’s hands shaking slightly as they brushed past Vaggie’s clothes to start opening up Molly’s dress, now she would find out if Angel’s choice had been right. Then everything seemed to halt when she felt Vaggie’s hands hold into hers as they tugged at the material and Molly opened her eye to see Vaggie looking straight at her. 

“I want to take our time, I don’t want to rush anything.” Molly’s hands stopped trying to take off her skirt and she paused.

“Okay.” Instead, she wrapped arms back around Vaggie who went back for the kiss. Molly was going to kill Angel. Time seemed meaningless as they exchanged kisses, they shifted slightly and Molly was resting back with Vaggie slightly on top of her, Molly’s hands had come up underneath Vaggie’s hair to hold behind her neck. A fire was burning in her stomach and this slow passion felt like it was almost burning her skin. One of Vaggie’s hands had gently rested on Molly’s knee. It would have been so easy to have just slid that hand up and it would have not only been welcomed it would have been wanted, Molly’s needs were starting to shine brightly but Vaggie’s restraint on not wanting to straight away only made Molly more joyous. Vaggie wasn’t expecting her to be like her brother, Molly wasn’t a cheap thrill to be enjoyed.

When they finally parted both were breathing heavily, cheeks alight with blushes and they stared into each other's eyes, Molly panted out first.

“W-Wow.” Vaggie smiled.

“Yeah, wow.” Molly let out a giggle that she had been holding in, she darted forward and kissed Vaggie again quickly. The grin on her face was so wholesome, every kiss felt brand new and the feeling was amazing. Vaggie held her hands and their fingers intertwined.

“So… you want to be my girlfriend?” Molly laughed and had gone completely red in the face, she gave a silly smile.

“I dunno maybe I need convincin’.” Vaggie leant in and kissed her slowly, when they parted Molly seemed more breathless.

“O-One more, so I can make up my mind.” Vaggie sniggered but leant back in and kissed the darling spider. Molly nodded.

“Y-Yup, I think that’s a yes.” Vaggie pressed her forehead against Molly’s 

“Good, hate to waste all that kissing otherwise.” Molly gave her a wink.

“Definitely not wasted…” They pulled away and Molly almost wanted to say something as the lack of Vaggie’s warmth was such a contrast, she almost felt cold. Vaggie glanced at Molly’s glass.

“Do you want some more?” She was answered by Molly leaning up and kissing her again.Vaggie laughed and had to place hands on her shoulders to gently push her away. 

“I meant the wine…” Molly giggled.

“Sorry!” Molly was blushing when she sat up and picked up her glass to hand it to Vaggie.

“Yes… please.” Vaggie patted her leg and moved back to the kitchen, as soon as she was out of sight Molly grabbed a pillow from the sofa and giggled wildly into it. Kicking her legs in excitement, with her celebration out of the way she placed it back down and waited. Vaggie returned with two topped up glasses and handed one to Molly before settling down into the crook of the much taller spider’s free arm, she wrapped it around Vaggie and gently cuddled with her. She didn’t want to grip too tightly, the thought of feeling Vaggie’s defined stomach under the clothes would be too much to deal with right now. Molly cleared her head of the thought to try and banish the temptation.

“So, do you have any family here?” She asked Vaggie. 

“No, I think they might still be alive, but we didn’t get on. So I’m in no rush to see them.” Molly frowned.

“Weird, family is everythin’ to me I can’t imagine a life without them.” Vaggie shrugged.

“We were just too different and argued, but not the kind of arguing you have with Angel.” Molly laughed.

“That’s because Angie’s can be an ass sometimes, but his hearts in the right place…” Vaggie paused.

“Seems to be the same with Arackniss, a bit of a hard ass, but the way he treats you guys… family? Right.” Molly nodded.

“Yeah… ‘Niss was always our big brother and looked out for us.” 

“I find it so hard to imagine that you’re Henroin’s kids… you seem nothing alike.” Molly let out a laugh.

“Cos that bastard didn’t raise us, ma did…” 

“Your mom?” Molly nodded.

“You would have loved to meet her, and I know she would have just loved you… her cooking was amazing, she could feed an army! She was always lovin’ and carin’ for us…” Molly trailed off and Vaggie nodded.

“Kinda sounds like you.” Molly sniffed and Vaggie turned her head and got up slightly, Molly looked like she could start crying and she reached out to gently touch Molly’s arm.

“Hey, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bring anything up.” Molly shook her head and pulled Vaggie back down to their cuddling position.

“It’s fine… I just miss her, but she’d always say there’s no point cryin’ about the past.” The pair fell into a comfortable quiet as they held each other. The rest of the evening was spent with light conversation and different changes of CD’s, they discussed favourite colours, who would win in a fight between one horse sized duck, or one hundred duck sized horses. They laughed together and it was comfortable, Molly felt like she could stay like this forever and it was ruined when she let out a long yawn and Vaggie sat up to stretch.

“It’s getting late, we should probably turn in.” Molly wanted to ask to stay over, but held it back and nodded getting up.

“Yeah I guess… I really enjoyed tonight…” Vaggie moved next to her and looked up at the incredibly tall spider. She was never going to be able to just kiss her standing, unless she carried around a box. Molly seemed to interpret her gaze and bent down so they could kiss farewell. The grins on both of their faces when they parted easily painted how much they both enjoyed it.

“See you later.” Molly gave her a wink and started to leave. Vaggie called after her.

“Yeah… see you.” With the spider gone Vaggie turned to tidy up her music and wash the wine glasses, she stretched and yawned when she got into bed, with a smile on her face.

Molly entered her place and knocked loudly on Angel’s bedroom door, there was swearing and fumbling before Angel’s sleepy face appeared wearing pajamas and a nightcap. He blinked confused.

“Molls?- OOWW!” Molly had punched him square in the chest half winding him and storming away. Angel shouted after her.

“THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?” Molly called back.

“I’m never takin’ relationship advice from you again!” Her door slammed shut and Angel could hear the lock, he grumbled and rubbed the sore spot on his chest as he turned back to bed. Molly collapsed on her bed and had another bout of giggles, she had a girlfriend! Who was one hell of a kisser! As her hands stretched up she bumped into the rubber object that had been hidden under her pillow and she bit her lip…   
  
***   
  
Cherri was sat cross-legged in the centre of her ruined room, she could fix it with a snap of her fingers but just hadn’t felt like doing much of anything. Her whole universe was shifting and she didn’t know what to do, how long until Charlie decides that even her hanging around is offensive? How long until her beloved Alastor removes her from this place, kicks her out… alone, well hopefully not  _ all  _ alone. She patted her stomach. She had calmed down enough to be thinking properly again. Cherri had a weak position here, Alastor had been poisoned against her, Charlie was a fucking bitch that organized it. Angel was her best friend but even he had got sick of her shit with Alastor so she couldn’t bring him in. Cherri needed to stay, needed to stay close to Alastor, had to be… but in order to do that, she needed to change direction. Cherri needed to adapt since clearly trying to tempt him away wasn’t working and had only pushed him further from her. 

An idea came to mind, something that had been in front of her face the entire time. Finally motivated, she snapped her fingers and the place pulled itself back together. Checking the time it was close to three in the morning so she decided to get some rest, laying down on her side she stroked small circles around her stomach to try and comfort herself, only Alastor mattered and she would do whatever it took to stay close to him. When sleep came it was filled with nightmarish visions, Charlie keeping Alastor away and forcing him to get rid of Cherri. Her sleep was disturbed all throughout the night and when she finally woke up she felt more exhausted than when she had fallen asleep. 

Shuffling up she got undressed and took a long hot shower. Looking down at the mark she had carved in-between her legs, it was faint now having healed overnight, she would usually open it back up but this time she just stroked it gently. She had claimed Al’s body and he provided her with hopefully something wonderful. She just needed to keep it quiet, or have a pleasing enough distraction. Getting dressed she moved out of her room and stepping away felt unsure and nervous, she really didn’t want to see either Alastor or Charlie so soon after their confrontation, getting to the common room she let out a sigh when there was only a single body eating breakfast, exactly the person she wanted to see. Walking over she smiled as warmly as she could, honey for the trap. 

“Hey… ‘Niss! You got a minute?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter might be a tad smutty as Alastor feels like his old self again... Charlie's in for a pleasant time. Also since he's no longer half out of it they plan on their first Overlord take down.


	14. 14. First Target Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to move on, Alastor has to start moving else he risks stagnating in a cave whilst Lucifer prepares for him, he lays out his plan for what's next. Meanwhile, Arackniss has temptations of his own to resist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut sandwich here, so be warned. Also, this chapter was a little later than I wanted, Family visit to the hospital. Everything is fine but it ate away at my day. Either way enjoy.

His darling doe was sleeping, slightly curled up on her side. Her petite naked form gently draped in the silken sheets. Alastor was awake first this time and he was sitting up and admiring her. Using his clawed fingers he gently brushed aside her hair to reveal that thin pale neck before leaning down to kiss it. Charlie’s eyelids fluttered and she let out a tiny whimper. She wasn’t in deep sleep but the twilight between waking and dreams. It was almost time for them to get up but Alastor wanted to repay the attention that she had showered him with whilst he had slept, and feeling far more awake and happy, it was a good time. Gently turning her over Charlie rolled onto her back and Alastor shuffled down to start placing kisses that traced along his mark on her stomach. 

He kept the slow pattern going and waited until he heard a breathy moan and Charlie shifted, her legs writhed and she lifted her head to look down at him.

“A-Al?” she whined his name and he looked up. For Charlie, to see those intense red eyes looking straight at her as he wordlessly slid slightly lower was all she needed to spread her legs, his eyes didn’t shift when his tongue met with quivering flesh and Charlie let out a pent-up moan as her hips twitched. Alastor responded by placing his hands either side as he slowly tasted her, placing kisses upon her womanhood that had her toes curling and legs writhing. She couldn’t keep the gaze and her head fell back unto the pillows as a tongue flicked tenderly to just crest over her clit. 

“F-Fuck, Al.” Her cries turned into loud shouts as her hands gripped into his hair and held on tightly, Alastor could have smirked as he felt nails becoming sharper as they scraped his scalp. Charlie clearly had needed this for a while and wasn’t sated from their last engagement. Her laboured breathing had a hint of a moan with each exhalation and she was practically forcing her crotch into his face with a needy desperate want to be fulfilled. If Alastor wasn’t careful her pubic bone would break his nose. He gripped tightly against her hips and that stilled her as she gasped at the sensation of claws dragging slowly down her skin. The gasping got quieter as Charlie seemed to be sucking in air like a beached fish, a red-hot flush spreading down her neck. Alastor knew what was coming and teased and toyed with her clit with his tongue to prolong the inevitable crash as Charlie practically howled his name, surging up to a sitting position and clutching his face with twisting and clammy hands. When her panting subsided she forcefully pulled him up and met him in a wet kiss, tasting her own excitement straight off his lips and holding him there. When they parted Charlie’s horns had come out and Alastor grinned coyly at her.

“My darling, what ever has got you so wound up?” He teased and was delighted in Charlie’s animalistic growl.

“I want your cock in me right now!” Alastor gave a sarcastic bow.

“Of course my darling.” He shuffled around and Charlie’s legs wrapped cleanly around his hips, ankles locking together behind the small of his back, he knew that he wasn’t going anywhere until she was satisfied. There was so little resistance as it slipped in, her sex was practically drenched in arousal, there was the tiniest amount of pressure as lips slowly parted as the shaft glided into place and Charlie’s eyes closed and a low rumble sounded from her chest as Alastor went to the hilt with the first stroke. He paused as he adjusted himself, glad to feel Charlie’s insides gripping and rippling around him. He pulled back before slamming back in and rocking Charlie on her back. She cried out, he paused and did it again, and again and again. His rhythmic pace met only with Charlie’s squeals her hands had grabbed around his shoulders forcing him down to kiss her, he hissed as he felt her claws digging into the flesh of his back, he could feel the hot stinging wetness of his blood being drawn and Charlie’s eyes filled with unashamed lust as he continued to thrust hard into her. 

He knew what would be next, as she moved her head to bite him and he growled and picked up the pace causing her to shudder, the wet slaps of hips connecting resonated loudly across their bed and Charlie bucked pathetically in place as she came, Alastor didn’t give her time to recover this time and continued his onslaught, her muffled cries were placed against the wound she had left on his neck as she suckled at it. He could feel something scraping when he realized she was dragging a claw against his shoulder blade itself. It caused him to snap and with a feral snarl he pulled her off his neck before bending down to roughly capture one of Charlie’s breasts in his mouth and bit down around the soft mound hard as his tongue ravaged the erect tiny pink nipple. That had Charlie mewling and crying, Alastor's hand moved from pinning her hip and allowing his weight to do that to grip and pull at the other breast. 

“F-F-F-F-F…” The word seemed stuck in her throat as her body roiled and squirmed as she came again this time with explosive force that drenched the sheets under both of them. Alastor moved back and Charlie practically cried when he pulled out. Her hips flexed against nothing. Glancing down at her, his doe. Horns up, red eyes and a lower jaw slick with his own blood and black claws also stained with his crimson, she was an erotic vision of pure murderous hunger he grabbed her before rolling her over, she let out a surprise gasp, the legs she had locked around him had stopped working a while back as they quivered in her post orgasm sensations. Trembling knees and elbows barely supported her as Alastor put her on all fours before rubbing his member against her entrance once more and sliding back in. the different angle and the tilt had him rubbing up against a different spot that made Charlie groan, her arms failed completely and she just pressed her face against pillows as she was taken roughly from behind. A loud smack and she rolled her eyes up as her ass had a large handprint, but it made everything tighten around Alastor’s member so he struck the other cheek. 

Charlie’s pathetic incoherent shouts were getting less legible as her face was pressed deeper into pillows and her flooded sex was being assaulted, she tried to move her hips with it but found her senses completely overloaded and she let Alastor just grab her to pull her back against his shaft, each large slap followed by a tiny whimper of a cry. Charlie’s eyes bugged out when she felt the dangerously sharp claws reach down and around to tease her clit, that overly sensitive nub and she howled as it traced across it. She was shaking like a leaf and was begging, she could feel his swelling getting more pronounced and knew it was time.

“P-Please, p-please… I-In m-me!” She barely panted and Alastor grunted as his claws gripped both hips and slammed himself as hard against her as he could as he exploded into her insides, Charlie’s eyes rolled up as she felt each twitched expulsion carry his cum further into her body. Every nerve ending seemed to light up and all her muscles tensed and convulsed as she was brought over the edge, the euphoria came crashing down like a wave and she pathetically cried out unable to form proper words or sounds. Her orgasm was so intense it took a long time for her to finally cool off, gently rocking up and down his softening length with quiet shaking murmurs to ride its high for as long as possible. She eventually flopped down and her horns retracted into her scalp she let out a long content sigh.

“T-That was amazing Al,” Alastor lay next to her and Charlie quickly wrapped an arm and leg over him into a cuddle.

“I’m glad you found it so enjoyable.” She let out a soft laugh.

“Don’t think I’ll ever get tired of it.” He leant in and kissed her forehead.

***

“No.” 

“What do you mean ‘no’?” Cherri crossed her arms and stared at Arackniss as he refused her.

“It means I’m not interested in being just a piece of meat you can sleep with just so you can get off to Alastor!” Cherri rolled her eye dramatically.

“I told ya, it's not like that…” Arackniss was still unconvinced.

“Okay then, tell what it is like then?” Cherri shuffled her chair closer to him.

“I need help gettin’ over him… trying to go clean and… you seemed up for it before.” She ran a finger up and down his dark fur and he frowned at her.

“Plus… you got a nice cock… didn’t you like it being in me?” 

“I didn’t like havin’ you shout out someone else’s name, or having my cum wiped on my clothes because you screamed that you would break my kneecaps if I finished inside you.” Cherri gave him a soft smile that Arackniss didn’t return.

“Come on ‘Niss, It’ll be different now… I’ll just be thinking about you, I swear! Don’t you want me panting under you? Beggin’ you to cum in me.” Arackniss's face twitched and Cherri leant in closer to whisper into his ear.

“I’m gunna leave my door unlocked tonight, maybe you could give me some company… you don’t gotta leave after.” Arackniss seemed to think it over and Cherri waited patiently. Finally, he spoke.

“Maybe… I’ll see what I’m doing…” Cherri gave him a big smile and a kiss on the cheek

“Hopefully me, all night long…” She got up and looking across could see the shadows and footsteps of Alastor and Charlie approaching, she made a quick escape not wanting to look at either of them right now. Arackniss shifted around trying to keep his emerging hard-on under wraps as Alastor appeared with a rather giggly Charlie, someone had clearly had a very good morning and judging by the way Charlie was making eyes at the radio demon it didn’t take a genius to figure out why. 

“Good morning Arackniss!” Alastor cheery radio voice called out and Arackniss took the last spoon of cereal and nodded back, Alastor was getting a frying pan out and a pack of eggs. Clearly wanting to cook for him and Charlie.

“Now that I am well rested, I was thinking it would be a good time to start discussing plans on our movements against an Overlord. I’m going to have a meeting at lunchtime, could you and Angel be here for that?” Arackniss swallowed.

“Sure, who are we going after?” Alastor waved a free hand as the other cracked an egg into the pan.

“All in good time my dear fellow.” There was a hiss and using a whisk he started whipping up the eggs. Arackniss slid out of his chair and headed back towards the spider’s accommodation. He’d break the news. Charlie watched him leave before slipping around behind Alastor and carefully sliding her hands under the bottom of his jacket and shirt to gently touch his stomach. He gave a short chuckle.

“My darling, not whilst I’m preparing us breakfast.” Charlie’s hands paused their creeping descent into the waistline of his trousers and she pouted.

“Aw, but my stag is so handsome when he’s cooking.” Alastor's bemused face didn’t turn but he shook his head.

“Flattery will only get you so far my dear.” Charlie nuzzled her face into the back of his jacket. 

“What about a promise that next time you’ll let me use my mouth on you…” her teeth playful bit at the fabric and she tugged at it slightly to make a point. 

“Then I’m sure I’ll be delighted but that doesn’t stop the eggs from burning.” Charlie gave one final squeeze and then stepped away, not wanting to annoy Alastor by over playing with him. She sat down and just rested her head on her propped up hands and stared wistfully as he cooked. After this morning, nothing was going to ruin her day.

  
***

At lunchtime the group had met around the dining table. Angel, Arackniss, Alastor and Vaggie at his right-hand side. None of the others were permitted to be part of this, not for any real reason, well Alastor had reasons to not include Cherri, but these were the souls he wanted to take with him to the city and only their opinion mattered, he didn’t need needless chatter from the others to distract him.

“I hope everyone is well.” He started looking around with a wide smile and all eyes fell on him, Arackniss had his arms folded.

“You like cloak and daggers meetings then? Can we get to the point I don’t like being pulled around for mystery meetings. What’s the plan?” Alastor cleared his throat and frowned, slightly upset his dramatic flair had been ruined.

“Very well, considering what had recently transpired within your own family, I believe our first target should be Valentino, as the leader of the entertainment district the power vacuum it will create will give us plenty of options to get some eyes and ears on the ground.” Angel cackled with glee.

“Fan-fuckin’-tastic… that fucking moth prick has had this coming… I know plenty of his slaves that would jump at the opportunity to work for the guys that took that prick down.” Alastor's smile turned straight to Angel.

“Which is why I want you there, as a ‘employee’ of Valentino you know the layout of his tower, correct?”

“The porn studio? Yeah… been cooped up there more than enough times to know my way around…” Alastor tapped his claw on the table.

“Good, I want you and Vaggie to stick together as you move through it. Protect him Vaggie. Understand?” THe moth nodded and looked over at Angel who gave her a big thumbs up.

“If ya do a good job protecting me, I’ll make sure that Molly gives ya plenty of ‘play-time’.” He winked and Vaggie rolled her eye and Arackniss looked like he was about to be sick, he looked away from both of them and turned back to Alastor. 

“What about me?” 

“I want you in a nearby building, watching out for reinforcements and also if Lucifer shows up we will need to escape quickly. I doubt he will, for him to protect what appears to be a weak Overlord incapable of holding his own building would damage his reputation.” Arackniss smiled.

“It’s been a while since I used a rifle… sounds fun. What will you be doing?” 

“My dear fellow, I’m a solo act and will be quite comfortable by myself, if I need any of you I will be in contact via radio.” Vaggie turned to her master and spoke out.

“Do we know what state the tower will be in?” Alastor shook his head.

“None, we will have to be cautious, I would scout it out earlier, but the risk of being seen and raising awareness is not worth it, we will see what is there tomorrow and plan accordingly.” Angel coughed.

“We doin’ this tomorrow!?” 

“Yes my effeminate fellow, we have waited far too long to strike out and we need to make sure that the people of the city do not forget that I am still here. So make sure you are well rested.” Arackniss swallowed and looked sideways for a moment, Angel gave him a strange look but decided not to comment. Vaggie spoke again.

“Is there anything else?” Alastor shook his head.

“None, I want everyone to meet here late morning, ready to go.” Vaggie nodded and stood up.

“I’ll make sure to practice my weapon strikes.” Alastor’s eyes lit up for a moment.

“Little moth, that is a wonderful idea, we will need you to permanently remove Valentino from the equation… understand?” 

“Of course.”

“And as an Overlord, no matter how pompous he may appear, he will be dangerous. Don’t underestimate him.” Vaggie nodded and left. Alastor stood up as well.

“Well with that concluded, I will see you all tomorrow. I need to start tweaking some radios we have for tomorrow's broadcast.” Angel cocked his head.

“Broadcast?” 

“Oh yes, this will be entirely played for the masses! It will be wonderful entertainment, so make sure your voice is crisp and clear!” With a laugh and a snap he disappeared into shadow leaving Arackniss and Angel alone. The pink spider turned to his brother.

“So… whatcha reckon?” Arackniss shrugged.

“It's as good a plan as any, he’s at least thought about back up and escape.” Angel rubbed a temple with his fingers.

“It’ll be good for Val to kick the bucket, but Molly’s gunna have kittens when we tell her that we’re both going out to fight… even Vaggie too.” Arackniss scoffed.

“Pretty sure Vaggie can take care of herself, you’ve seen her fight right? Nothing fucking stops her.” Angel’s eyes went wide and he stood up.

“Shit! Thanks for reminding me!” He dashed off down the corridor in the direction that Vaggie had left and called out as he saw the back of her silvery hair.

“Vags! VAGS!” Vaggie paused and turned.

“It’s Vaggie, what do you want Angel?” He skidded to a halt and gave her a sheepish grin.

“Listen I know you’re sweet with my sister, so come by tomorrow morning, she’ll want to wish you good luck... it’s gunna be important to her, got it?” Vaggie paused but nodded.

“Sure.” Angel turned to leave and Vaggie called after him.

“Hey, Angel… thanks.” The spider shrugged.

“No problem toots, at least one of us needs to get outta this dry spell…” He laughed as Vaggie turned pink in the cheeks but quickly dashed off before she had a chance to throw something at him.

***

It was late at night when Arackniss managed to slip out without being noticed, he didn’t need Angel’s taunts just yet, he knew it would happen later but for now… this could be his little secret. 

The door opened with a faint click and it was dimly lit when Arackniss entered, He took a moment before stepping in and shutting it behind him and turned the latch. Across from him under countless blankets Cherri was propped up against the headboard by a bunch of pillows.

“Hey ‘Niss, cock dryin’ out? Need to wet it?” Arackniss rolled his eyes, Cherri always was crude.

“Something like that… So, this a one time thing?” Cherri grinned.

“More like an interview… you do well maybe I’ll keep ya around.” He started moving across and sat at the edge of the bed before starting to undress, Cherri’s eye roamed him and she tugged the sheets down revealing her chest.

“You interview everyone you want to sleep with?” Cherri shrugged.

“I dunno, don’t wanna agree to anythin’ if you can’t fuckin’ perform…” The black spider scoffed.

“Thought I did pretty well last time…” 

“Uh-huh, don’t flatter yourself, ya know I wasn’t thinkin’ about you!” Arackniss turned to look at her.

“Who will you be thinking about this time?” Cherri's smile spread.

“Just you, and how much of a lil’ bitch you're bein’ about it.” Arackniss frowned.

“Don’t call me that.” Cherri laughed dryly.

“Why? Gunna go home an’ cry? You’re already fuckin’ here…” 

“Do you get off insulting me?” 

“Hu-” Arackniss reached over and pulled back the covers with a hand and caught Cherri with her middle and index finger plunged deep inside her. He gave her a look.

“I’m a fucking spider, I can feel the movement.” Cherri didn’t stop sliding her fingers in and out.

“What’s the big baby gunna do about it?” Arackniss shuffled closer and pulled Cherri’s hand out of the way, a strand of wetness that clung to her fingers dripped onto the bedding before he pushed in two of his own fingers and curled them up inside her. Cherri gripped the sheets at her side and grunted slightly.

“Hnnf, you think a couple of fingers in my cunt is gunna get me to shut up?” It hadn’t gotten past Arackniss’s notice that her breathing was getting heavier or the slow squelch as he pulled and pushed his fingers in her. 

“You love talking shit, don’t you?” Cherri bit her lip and panted out before swearing at him. His arched fingers gently pressed against a spot that made her thighs twitch.

“F-Fuck you, baby dick.” Two of his other hands roughly grabbed under her thick thighs and hoisted them straight in the air. It angled her hips up and revealed her large rear, a slap across a cheek and Arackniss delighted how it wobbled and rolled around his hand. Cherri let out a gasp and then spat at him.

“Fuckin’ t-trash!” His smile flashed teeth as he then used his hand to traipse fingers down the outside of her crotch coating it thoroughly before dipping lower and pressing a finger straight up against her presented asshole. Cherri frowned at him.

“D-Don’t you fuckin’ da- Uuuh.” Cherri’s head fell back and her knees bent as he had pushed a slicked finger halfway in, opening up the ring of muscles and coaxing the sensitive nerves. Arackniss cocked his eyebrow, really relishing taking his sweet time.

“You say something?”

“Y-You… P-Prick…” Her hips wiggled down as she tried to make it faster, grinding herself against the two sets of fingers pushing their way in, Arackniss simply slowed down to compensate so it was always the same achingly slow speed. Being a spider certainly had its perks and the several sets of arms were coming in very handy. His third and final set of arms reached up in between her raised legs to grip and play with Cherri’s heaving bosom, rolling around each breast in his cupped hands and revelling in how hard her nipples had gone. Cherri’s sex had flooded with pleasure but she was still swearing at him with every other panting breath, although they seemed far more harmless when she was quivering with excitement, each push of his finger inside her ass would tighten the muscles around his other fingers inside her.

“G-Go f-faster!” She shouted through gritted teeth, Arackniss was far too smug.

“What’s the magic word?”

“N-Now! You l-limp dicked… f-fucker!” He blinked at her and withdrew both hands causing Cherri to squeal in frustration, and then she shuddered with the slap, slap, slap as he had leant forward to tap his erect member against her clit. Cherri’s whole body seemed to roll around and she let out a hissing moan.

“My what now?” Cherri shot him a venomous glare.

“G-Great, so you’re not limp! D-do something with it!” He held the base and pushed his way inside of Cherri’s awaiting body and she let out a sigh and grinned at finally getting gratification, only before he pulled completely out and she froze up.

“T-The f-fu-” He pressed the tip of his now wet dick against her asshole and glared at her.

“Good thing it’s a baby dick… right?” Cherri’s voice caught in her throat but she met the challenge with gusto.

“Y-Yeah… I probably w-won’t feel a t-thing! G-Go on…. You’ll h-have to tell me when it's i-in.” Arackniss put a little more pressure behind his hips and the head began to stretch Cherri open and she let out frightful moan, it was tight and hot as it clung to him and he pushed past her ring and went deep and deeper. 

“So, can you tell?” Cherri was hissing through gritted teeth.

“B-Barely… _fuck_ … D-d-dunno h-how you l-live with such a t-tiny... _shit..._ d-dick!” 

He paused to let Cherri get comfortable before continuing shifting his hips back and forth. She let out choked gasps with each thrust and just stared up at him. That’s when his hands returned to her playing with her folds and teasing her clit. It sent a tremor across his body and Arackniss had to wince as it restricted around his dick, this girl was tight as all hell, but boy did she have an ass he loved and each time his hips connected with it, each cheek would wobble slightly with a wonderful sheen as she was coated in a fine layer of sweat. 

“Y-You’re just a f-fuckin’ p-perv… _oh fuck! Keep going_ … D-Distgustin’ f-fucker!” Cherri was gasping and her drenched body clenched hard as she came, Arackniss had to stop thrusting, unable to actually get past how tightly she was gripping him, he let out a grunting groan as it squeezed him in all right places and he came violently. Cherri was still shaking, her thighs quivering like palm trees in a storm, when she finally got use of her voice back her first words were of course to belittle him.

“I c-cum o-once and y-your done?... f-fuckin’ knew y-you’d be a d-disappointment!” Arackniss sighed and pulled out whilst letting go of her legs to allow them to fall onto the bed.

“You want me to go then?” Cherri frowned again.

“I didn’t say that… I said you w-were a disappointment… be better next time.” She shuffled across slightly and waited wordlessly for him to join her. Arackniss looked confused but shuffled over and lay down on the pillows that were shared with the cyclops. Cherri reached down and pulled blankets over both of them and placed one of her legs over his. Her wet crotch smearing all over his fur. She almost sensed his thoughts.

“You can fuckin’ shower in the mornin’ you sissy.”Arackniss reached a hand to slide up the thigh covering him before squeezing down on the ass cheek hard and Cherri smiled as she cuddled into his side. Cherri let out a small gasp.

“Fuck, I can feel your cum leakin’ out already…” Arackniss shrugged.

“What? you want a picture so it’ll last longer?” Cherri pinched him earning a “Ow!”

“Bet you’d like that wouldn’tcha? pics of your cum drippin’ outta me.” She bit her lip as she said it and stared at him. He gave her a sideways glance.

“Kinda sounds like something you want…” 

“Shut up…” 

“Gladly, It’s a busy day tomorrow… I need to sleep.” Cherri blinked and rested her head on his chest.

“Why?”

“Takin’ out Valentino…”

“Oh…”


	15. Attack on the Pimp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning before and several souls get ready for the attack on Valentino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a bit of a long one, and it took me a while to get it to a good place., But I'm happy and hope you enjoy it.

Cherri was resting against Arackniss's chest, listening to him sleep. His fur wasn’t as soft as Angel’s but nothing really beat the pink spider for the best cuddle partner, she had yet to try with Molly to compare. She moved a fraction and the fur just started to tickle her nose, she paused and let out a sigh. They were going to take on an Overlord without her. Probably without even telling her had Arackniss not done so, it hurt. It hurt that Alastor was serious about leaving her behind, about not caring.

She could help, she was stronger now than most… she could provide distractions, ambushes and all sorts, if only Alastor hadn’t been poisoned against her, but it would change. It had to change, if she was carrying his progeny, surely then he would realize how much she should mean to him. To be able to hand him his child and for Alastor to know that it was meant to be, him ruling over hell and Cherri at his feet, ready to give him all the heirs he could ever want to continue his legacy. Just the idea alone was enough to excite her and she rolled off of the spider, coming over with the sudden feeling that she was somehow being unfaithful to the radio demon. 

She enjoyed Arackniss’s company, it was just a shame that it was never meant to be. He had a use and Cherri was going to make sure that he fulfilled his end of it. She would of course keep up the charade, for as long as she needed to… it might hurt to see Alastor being whisked away from her but at least she had a plan, at least she was  _ doing  _ something about it. Although she would never actually say it to Arackniss, the sex was good. Good enough that she wouldn’t need to fake it the whole time. Cherri just needed to wrap him around her little finger and then everything would be set. 

Honey for the trap. 

She hadn’t expected anal, and whilst she was impressed with how good Arackniss was, it wasn’t what she needed. She settled back down, she’d get him before he would leave. 

When Arackniss woke up he felt a warmness against his side and blinked eyes open to find Cherri silently watching him, her large eye staring at him, it was almost unsettling but her smile brought it back.

“Last night wasn’t awful…” Arackniss laughed.

“I think that’s the closest you’ve come to giving me a compliment…” Cherri shrugged and pressed her face against his shoulder and rubbed her cheek against his fur, letting out a soft sigh.

“Ya just need to work on your stamina… one time ain't enough for me…” Arackniss raised an eyebrow.

“So there’ll be a next time.” Cherri shuffled around and made sure her leg was across his and rubbed a thigh up and down.

“Didn’t I say that? Fuckin’ listen better.” 

“Were you born this much of a bitch, or is it something you grew into?” Cherri laughed.

“I wouldn’t make jokes like that when I’m inches away from your lil’ pecker.” She slid a hand down and fingers gripped around his junk tightly. Arackniss suddenly tensed.

“Woah… fucking hell!” Cherri grinned at him.

“Bad boys, get their fuckin’ nuts ripped off, good boys get rewarded… which do you wanna be ‘Niss?” How else was he supposed to answer that wouldn’t result in having his testicles torn off, and he didn’t doubt for a single second that Cherri was bluffing.

“A good boy.” Her hand instantly relaxed and started to slowly massage the area instead.

“Well done… are you gunna call me a bitch again?” He swallowed and shook his head.

“No.” Cherri smiled.

“What a good boy you are! Ooo, looks like this good boy wants a treat?” She was rubbing and twisting her hand against his hardening shaft. Arackniss shuffled around slightly and tried to sit up but was almost smothered as Cherri moved over to press her chest on his face. There was a rumbling laugh as he had to move the large pair of tits away from him with his hands so he could talk.

“I need to get up!” Cherri squeezed her hand and got a small gasp in response.

“Looks like you’re halfway up already! Come on… just a quickie!” before he could answer she straddled his hips and looked down at him. Rocking back and forth she just teased the head of his cock with her entrance as she kept her grip on his shaft and slowly pumped away. Arackniss sighed and his head fell back on the bed.

“Fine…” He couldn’t hide the smirk and Cherri grinned.

“Good, now be a good lil’ boy and lay still for me, I’ll take care of everythin’.” 

***

Charlie was clutching onto Alastor perhaps a little tighter was necessary but she just couldn't get rid of the worry in her gut, no matter how many reassurances he seemed to say. 

“You know this has to start soon.” Alastor’s static picked across the silence of their bed and She seemed to shrink down as she clutched his chest.

“I know.” She barely spoke and pressed her head against his chest that she had been using as a pillow for most of the night. The scent of it made her feel safe and wanted. She planted a gentle kiss and held on as Alastor shifted to a sitting position and started to stroke her hair and rub down her pale back.

“My darling, I need to get ready soon, I have more work that needs doing before we leave.” There was a tiny murmur of disapproval and Charlie rubbed her cheeks against him, she finally turned to stare a wide yellow eye at him.

“Promise you’ll be safe, and you’ll come back…” Alastor paused before a static sigh passed his lips.

“My little doe, I promised that I would not lie to you… I cannot give you this promise, I don’t know for certain what will happen…” Charlie’s eye disappeared from view and she let out a ragged breath pressing herself against him, Alastor gently ran circles on the small of her back and he continued.

“But I can promise I will try my utmost to return to you, unharmed and successful.” Charlie nodded into him.

“Okay, I’ll let you go today…” Alastor let out a laugh.

“You’ll  _ let  _ me?” A bashful and pouty face turned up to look at him as Charlie untangled her limbs and legs from around his torso.    
  
“Yeah… you have my permission to go.” The grin spread on the radio demon face and he gave a faux bow.

“By your leave then.” He got up and slid out of bed leaving Charlie watching him go, Alastor had made sure to leave the curtains of their bed open for Charlie. Her smile faulted for a moment but she pressed herself down against his side of the bed and rested on his pillow, taking in more of his scents.

“Make sure you do come back unharmed, I want to give you a surprise… okay? So no teleporting inside the room… make sure to knock!” She gave him a serious look hidden behind a smile and he glanced back to see her rubbing her foot up the length of her shin and biting down to look at him.

“How could I say no to such a radiant vision?” She giggled.

“Good!” She settled herself back down and covered herself in the silken sheets resting on her side and just watched as Alastor sat at the table with a small set of tools left over from the night before as he tweaked with several radio transmitters he had started to put together the night before. He hummed a tune as he worked and radio static blurted occasionally with a brassy band. His shadow slithered around his feet and wordlessly handed him the tools and parts when he needed them. Charlie stared at the shadowy spectre and caught its eye, it gave her a wink and she smiled at it, before waving. 

“Does he have a name?” Alastor didn’t turn but his humming stopped.

“What? My Shadow?” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah, he seems like he has his own personality… so shouldn’t he have a name too?” Alastor shook his head as he took a small screwdriver presented to him from the spectre.

“It’s just an animated shadow, he’s formed habits but he isn’t a real creature.” Charlie frowned.

“I want to name him!” Alastor let out a low sigh, he wasn’t going to work in peace so he titled his head and the shadow slithered over to sit next to Charlie. The princess made sure the sheets were tucked around herself as she looked across at its smiling face.

“How about Spot!” The shadow shook its head and frowned and Alastor let out a dry laugh.

“It’s not a dog.” Charlie pouted.

“Well, since you won’t help name it, you can't criticize me, well how about Sal.” The shadow tilted his head in confusion and Charlie grinned.

  
“You know… shadow Al… Sal!” 

“How wonderfully creative dear.” Charlie stuck her tongue out at him and pouted.

“Hey! What did I just say!” Alastor threw his hands in the air in defeat.

“Fine, fine…” Charlie turned back to the shadow.

“How’d you like that? Sal…” The shadow paused and then nodded. Charlie giggled and reached out to pat its head, it was strangely solid and it lifted up and brushed up against her hand vigorously. Charlie let out a surprised laugh as she continued petting it, of course she hadn’t noticed its wandering eye as it shook her arm up and down and the fact the silk sheet was being loosened and sagging, it was only when her nipple kissed the air outside the bed did she notice and she gasped and clutched at the sheet.

“Pervert!” It slunk away quickly before she had a chance to hit it and went straight back to Alastor. She called over to her lover.

“Definitely your shadow!” Alastor shrugged.

“I told you to watch out for him, he’s a crafty devil.” He glanced down at it, it returned a sheepish grin and then resumed its actions of helping Alastor. Charlie returned to just watching him work quietly. The same thought running through her mind over and over again.

‘I love you, be safe.’ 

***

Vaggie knocked carefully on the door and waited, she could hear muffled shouting coming from the other side, she wasn't intentionally listening but couldn't help but overhear two male voices, must be Arackniss and Angel. 

“Just fuckin’ admit it!” 

“I don’t got to admit shit.”

“Puuuurlease! You’re still damp from the fuckin’ shower you took there! Cos I’ve been in the shower this morning, so it ain’t been here!” There was a long pause.

“I don’t gotta get into this right now, I’ve got to get my rifle squared away.” Angel laughed.

“Too busy fuckin’ Cherri?” There wasn’t a response and a door slammed. Vaggie winced at then reached across and knocked again, a few moments later Angel opened the door, uncharacteristically he had a fairly dour expression, but it lifted when he saw the grey soul.

“Thank fuck… Molly needs a happy visit, she got pissed at Arackniss for bein' out this mornin' when she asked him to be here, he won’t fuckin’ say but it’s obvious he was with Cherri… like a little bitch.” Angel rolled his eyes and glanced at Arackniss shut door. Vaggie didn’t know how to respond and gave a neutral stare.

“How is Molly?” Angel moved to one side to let Vaggie in.

“Freakin’ out cos we’re all going, and it's gunna be dangerous… see if you can calm her down yeah?” Vaggie nodded.

“She in…” Angel finished.

“Her room? Yeah… don’t bother knockin’.” Vaggie frowned but moved forward and knocked once before opening the door and slipping inside. Molly was sat on her bed and looking at her lap, although her face was clear of tears it was clear that she had been crying earlier, red rings surrounded her sore eyes. She looked up and gave such a soft smile it made Vaggie’s heart twitch.

“Y-You came? A-Angie said you were gunna be busy…” Vaggie frowned, looks like Angel had wanted to surprise his sister, Vaggie moved across and sat down next to Molly.

“I made time.” The pink spider wrapped arms around Vaggie’s waist and shoulders and pressed herself against her.

“Thanks… I’m so worried.” Vaggie took hold of one of Molly’s hands and caressed a thumb against her small knuckles. 

“It’s okay… we’ll be fine. I’ll make sure everyone gets back safe.” Molly nodded.

“Family is all I have… but you need to watch out for yourself too! Don’t get hurt too bad.” Vaggie gave a small smile.

“I don’t plan on getting shot this time…” Molly turned to look at her with those wide shimmering eyes and she leant forward and quickly captured Vaggie in a kiss, it was tender and soft and she parted quickly.

“Please stay safe, I want you all to come back…” Vaggie squeezed her hand.

“Promise.” Molly closed her eyes and bit her lip. 

“C-Can you just stay and cuddle with me for a bit?” Vaggie nodded and shuffled slightly bringing both of them down onto the bed, She curled up into the much taller spider and Molly wrapped arms around Vaggie and had her eyes shut, they didn’t say another word and soon, from stressful exhaustion Molly had fallen asleep. Vaggie gently slid her arms off and kissed her cheek before getting up. It would be almost time to go. The silver haired soul paused for a moment, but decided against waking Molly, perhaps if she slept through most of the outing it would go down easier, she quietly left and shut the door. Angel was still sitting on the sofa and looked excited.

“Ready toots?” Vaggie nodded and stepped closer.

“Molly’s sleeping.” Angel cackled.

“Gave her a quick one to put her to sleep?” Vaggie rolled her eye and Angel grinned.

“I know, I know… she’s a worrier, always has been. Right let’s get going… Val’s had this shit comin’ for a long time.” Angel moved over and banged on Arackniss’s door.

“Come on dildo! It’s time.” There was a groan and the door opened.

“Why do I even bother tellin’ you not to call me that.” Angel shrugged.

“Cos you like the sound of your own voice?” Arackniss was carrying what looked like a rifle case. He nodded tersely at Vaggie and the three of them left. They found Alastor alone in the common area, several items on the table, looks like archaic hand held radios, but with far more runes and sigils carved into them, creations of the radio demon himself perhaps? 

“Glad you’re all on time, please take one…” He indicated to the table and Vaggie picked one up without hesitation, Angel picked one up and narrowed his eyes as he slowly turned it around in his hands.

“What’s this some kinda walkie-talkie?” Alastor looked straight at him.

“Yes, hold down the only button and it will connect through me and to the others, do not abuse it.” Angel looked down, pressed the button and Alastor’s staff suddenly lit up as Angel spoke into it.

“Testin’ Testin’ My brother’s a sucker for a crazy ch- OW!” There was static feedback as Angel was suddenly punched in the arm and he yelled into the radio. Alastor winced and frowned, showing his displeasure.

“They’re rather sensitive, so try not to shout.” Angel rubbed his arm and glared at Arackniss, he placed the thing inside his jacket. Arackniss did the same.

“So when we leavin’?” 

“Now.” There was a snap and the four of them were engulfed in shadow, a rushing sensation filled their senses, everything seemed upside down or they were spinning, but with nothing but blackness surrounding it was hard to understand which way was up. Suddenly it ended and the hot winds of Hell washed across their skin and faces. They were standing atop a roof of one of the many city blocks, Alastor was already facing outwards, towards the gross neon signs and flashing lights that marked the large tower of the porn studios and Valentino’s domain. Arackniss was still double over trying to fight off the nausea and had to take slow steadying breaths. He looked across.

“That's it?” Angel nodded and stood up, staggering around.

“Hnng, yeah… that’s the place.” Arackniss, staying bent down clicked open the case and started to assemble a bolt action rifle, each part cleaned and oiled and snapping and locking into position, it was muscle memory, he had done this so often he didn’t even need to look, finally he attached the large telescopic sight. He lifted it to his eye and started adjusting the dials and accounting for the current wind and the distance to the tower in front of them. Vaggie stood beside Alastor and looked at him.

“The buildings bigger than I remember… that’s a lot of floors to move up.” Alastor nodded.

“Be quick, don’t dawdle. Angel where is Valentino going to be?” Angel looked and pointed to the very top.

“Penthouse is at the top, the fucker likes to lord it over everyone.” Arackniss shuffled over and laid down before resting the rifle against the edge of the building and looking down the scope at the ground floor and also through what window access he could see, he frowned.

“Is that the fucking prison guard?” Vaggie looked down.

“What?!” Arackniss indicated with his head and Vaggie crouched down before looking through the sight with her one eye.

“He’s fucking right… I thought those demons were just used by Lucifer as law enforcement… fuck.” Alastor tapped claws together.

“So it seems Valentino has a few more guards than usual, it changes nothing.” Vaggie sighed.

“Yeah but those red skinned fucks are tough…” Alastor gave a grin.

“But I heard a rumour that none could hold a candle to you my dear.” He was right but it was still all of a sudden a lot more work. Angel looked slightly confused.

“Why dont’cha just use your voodoo shadow shit and send us straight to the top floor?” Alastor shook his head. 

“Wards are keeping me off the building, looks like they’ve thought about keeping me out, as stupid as that is. Angel, how many entrances on the ground?” Angel tapped a finger to his chin.

“Two? The main doors and the garage for where Val keeps his limo’s and shit.” Alastor nodded.

“Then we split up, Vaggie take Angel and use the main entrance, make it seem like your returning Angel… get as close as you can, I’ll sneak into the back. Once either one of us discovered drop the deception. Understand?” Vaggie nodded once and Angel frowned.

“Wait, am I just fuckin’ bait?” Alastor gave him a stern look.

“No you also can help get Vaggie to the top, I don’t need to say this but avoid killing Valentino’s soon to be former employees. I want them to work for us. Give a good impression.” Arackniss shuffled to get more comfortable.

“And I guess I just overwatch and let you know if anything goes down?” Alastor nodded once. 

“No time like the present I guess?” There was a snap and Vaggie, Angel and Alastor disappeared leaving Arackniss on the roof. He slid the case next to him within easy reach, inside was more rifle rounds than he would need. He pressed an eye against the scoop and steadied his heart rate, it needed to stay calm else it would affect his accuracy. Looking down it appeared that Vaggie and Angel were crossing the road straight to the main door. They spoke with the hulking red skinned devil guarding the door, Vaggie indicated with her hand back towards Angel, there was a pause and the front doors opened and Vaggie dragged Angel inside. 

“Well… least they got in…” 

***

The foyer was just as Vaggie expected, purple and over lit with neon strips, it felt like an overly pompous nightclub, even in the entrance there were ‘entertainers’ working. Eyes fell on them as they moved across the room towards the front desk, a small demon sat behind a computer however the large guards on either side seemed far more menacing. The desk clerk looked up, eye glancing to Angel before turning to Vaggie at the front.

“Yes?” Vaggie cleared her throat.

“I’ve come to collect the reward Valentino posted for this one's return.” She indicated towards Angel. The clerk raked his eyes over Vaggie, his small nose twitched slightly.

“Angel-Dust is a valued employee and Valentino has been looking for him for a long time… how exactly did you catch him?” There was a pause and Angel glanced eyes at Vaggie as she gave a very steely look.

“Does it matter? I got him…” There was a slight sneer.

“It does matter, Valentino wants to know if anyone was hiding him, and it's better to be upfront about it too. After all, ignoring a command from an Overlord is a punishable offence…” Vaggie’s jaw cracked as she ground her teeth slightly.

“Found him squattin’ out in a crack den… selling himself for his next hit.” Angel frowned.

“And I still look fabulous!” He winced and doubled over as Vaggie planted a fist into his stomach.

“Don’t talk.” Angel’s hands clamped over his stomach. 

“Ugh… loud and clear.” The clerk seemed more impressed and picked up a phone hidden just behind the desk, it rang for a few times and the low rumble of a voice on the other line.

“Hello sir, Someone’s brought in Angel… No sir, He looks fairly untouched… of course sir, I’ll get the room prepared right away.” The phone clicked and there was a small smile.

“Valentino wants to pay you personally for your assistance, I’m sure you understand the honour of seeing an Overlord… just need to give you a disarming charm first, then you’ll be good to go.” Vaggie’s fist tensed.

“A what?” The clerk waved a dismissive hand as he brought up a box.

“A trifling matter, just a simple charm that stops the summoning of weapons… can’t be too careful, it’ll get removed before you leave.” Vaggie paused before carefully speaking out.

“I’d rather not, Just in case Angel makes a break for it.” There was a small laugh.

“Don’t worry about it, with the extra security provided by Lord Lucifer, you’ve never been safer and Angel certainly won’t be getting away again. The porn star swallowed and looked far more nervously at Vaggie who gritted her teeth.

“Shit.” She cursed under her breath and got a raised eyebrow.

“You say something?” 

***

Alastor had moved quietly from shadow to shadow skirting the edge until he saw the ramp that led down and the security roller that marked the entrance to the underground garage. There was a small security watch post, with a guard watching the road. Alastor would bet money he had easy access to raise an alarm, the first obstacle to overcome. He wordlessly gave the command and lurked back in a dark alcove, His shadow flitted forward quick as an arrow and Alastor closed one of his eyes to peer through the vision as the shadow slipped unnoticed into the small checkpoint and curled around the ceiling light. One guard only… good but with easy access to an alarmed console. Alastor tapped his finger to his chin and then grinned. His shadow coiled out before slamming into the rolling shutter and making a large bang, before flying straight up and out of sight. The guard jolted from his watchful stupor and looked for the source of the noise, with nothing in sight he unholstered his weapon and cautiously stepped forward to the edge of the security booth eye searching for the sound of the noise. He was more than a step away from that alarm and that’s all Alastor needed, Like a red blur he cross the distance in the blink of the eye, the shadow formed on the garage shutter earning a look of surprise from the guard who aimed at it and got a wink in return, too late. He was looking in the wrong direction when Alastor slammed into him and drove claws straight into his throat, tearing viscerally from one side, the body twitched and convulsed before going limp, Alastor had carved straight into the spinal column and severed the nerves. He placed the body down to the floor tucking it into the security booth so it couldn’t easily be seen. His shadow slipped past and pressed the button and the garage shutter started rolling up. Alastor straightened up before wiping his claws off on the still clean trousers of his first victim. Then his radio blurted out static and Angel’s shouting voice sounded out over the sounds of gunfire and screaming.

“IT’S FUCKIN’ ON!” Alastor rolled his eyes before dashing straight inside. 

***

It was pandemonium in the lobby, Vaggie spear had just been driven through the first guards torso forcing him to the ground when Angel had revealed his tommy gun and opened fire, Vaggie had grabbed the laughing pink spider and dove with him to the other side of the front desk as a hail of fire stormed across. The clerk had launched himself at the floor and was whimpering Vaggie grabbed his head and slammed it into the hard floor to both shut him up and make sure he wasn’t about to do something stupid. 

“Angel! Where do we need to go?” Vaggie shouted above the sound of gunfire that was slowly reducing the desk into a smoking wreckage. Angel pointed behind them and out into the open.

“Lifts are that way!” Vaggie shook her head, it was far too easy to trap someone in an elevator and then just drop the metal box a few hundred feet to turn the occupants to mush.

“Too risky! Where are the stairs?” Angel looked annoyed.

“Fuck it! That way… but that’s a lot of fucking stairs!” A distant shot sounded out and the gunfire suddenly stopped around them. Vaggie looked at Angel.

“NOW!” They both ran for it. 

***

Arackniss chambered another round cocked back the bolt and took aim, expelling the air from his lungs as he pulled the trigger, the deafeningly loud rifle screamed out into the city as the bullet sailed down and punched another small hole through the window and went straight into the skull of one of the shooters that had Vaggie and Angel pinned. They took cover and it gave Vaggie and Angel a chance to break for it, firing blindly to keep them down and Vaggie’s spear impaling someone to the wall with the force of the throw before they slid limply down as it vanished to return to her hand once more. Two hands kept him steady on the ground, another two on the gun and the final two loaded and armed without having to break sight from his targets or move the rifle out of place. He chambered round after round, blowing through the flimsy wooden tables that had been flipped up as cover and watched brain matter scattered onto the ground. The surrounding masonry splintered and Arackniss flinched, a group of guards had just screeched to a halt in front of the building but rather than running in had pointed to him and opened fire, they didn’t have the range but fire enough bullets and one might get lucky. He ducked down and groaned when he saw the group running towards the base of the building he was stationed in, he glanced eyes back at the door for rooftop access.

“Shit…” 

***

Alastor was in his element here, with no one to protect he could stalk and sprint throughout the halls, a creature of shadow and a terrible smile, his eyes had become circular dials that had tuned straight into the radio waves of Pentagram city, all throughout the city radio’s screeched into life followed by the harrowing screams as Alastor disembowelled his opponents, he didn’t just kill them, he brutalized them. Tearing off an arm only to drive the snapped bone into their guts and pulling out intestines across the corridors and floors. His shadow worked in tandem with him, moving up to take the brunt of any gun shot fired towards him and slitting tendons and legs of creatures that tried to run, ankles torn up and demons left crawling and screaming as the flashing smile descended on them. It was a good thing when he moved like this he barely touched the floor, it had become slick with viscera and gore, the static feedback that he was constantly generating cracked the lights surrounding them with its intensity and pitch. There were screams and gunshots everywhere, as Alastor rounded the corners. He leapt past anyone too afraid to fight back, there was no need. They had got the message and fleeing bodies onto the streets would only add to the panic.

***

“H-How m-many stairs… h-has this b-been!” Angel was panting as he was dragged by one of his hands as Vaggie basically dragged him up each twisting turn of the stairwell.

“It’s been like three floors, how are you this out of shape?” Vaggie shouted back to him, her heart was pounding and endorphins flowing through her system as she bounded each stair, adrenaline was high and a doorway opened revealing a large demon pointing a gun straight at them but Vaggie’s reactions were quicker and a spear had already been thrown, slamming into its chest and throwing it to one side from the force of the impact. Angel was desperately trying to keep up.

“F-Fuck… no wonder Molly wants to tap that…” Vaggie shot him a glance and Angel shrugged, before almost falling forward onto his face when the silver haired woman tugged hard on his arm to get him to keep up. 

“Hey! Watch the goods!” he shouted out

“I don’t want to be flanked from behind, so fucking move your ass!” 

“Where the fuck do you think Smiles is?” Vaggie didn’t answer, it would be a waste of breath, Alastor would be wherever Alastor needed to be and to think about him would be to lose focus here in the now. Unacceptable. Another door opened and another goon impaled with a thrown spear, case in point. She didn’t have the time to worry about it, she had to focus on three things. Climbing the stairs, killing anyone who tried to stop them and keeping Angel safe and next to her. 

Another bang as a door flew open and Vaggie readied herself but managed to recognize the shape before throwing her spear, a torso missing legs and an arm went sailing past them to start slamming down the stairs, Alastor was standing in the doorway and looked absolutely horrific covered in gore, his normally clean suit was stained from almost top to bottom from arterial spray and other various expelled fluids. Angel stared 

“Fuckin’ hell! Is any of that blood-”

“Mine? No.” Alastor finished it was strange to see him so absolutely well-mannered despite his scary as hell eyes and gore coated form. Vaggie looked up the stairs. 

“Need to get to the top, are you coming?” Alastor nodded and they all moved together, the radio demon's shadow whipping up in front scouting, there was a scream and wet slicing noises and it seemed that it had found someone lying in wait. There was a garbled sound of the radio static followed by the noise of gunshots. Arackniss was shouting out over the din.

“I’ve been fucking made, a truck full of those fuckers has just turned up, couldn’t stop them getting in-” A series of revolver shots rang out. And Arackniss fumbled.

“Fuck, they’re getting onto the roof.” The radio fell silent. Alastor already switched direction and his shadow flew straight back down still dripping from its last victim. 

“Looks like Valentino is all yours, make it quick. I imagine more will be on its way.” Alastor turned and rushed down the stairs. Vaggie went into a full sprint up the stairs still dragging Angel leaping up three steps at a time.

Alastor hit the ground floor and moved quickly to get into the lobby, and wouldn’t you know they were laying in wait. Muzzle flash lit up to pepper the doorway Alastor appeared, his shadow flew straight in the way and the radio demon side stepped. A brief glance, what was this twenty or so goons? Alastor stretched his arms out and winced, looking down it seems he took a bullet into the shoulder and probed it, nothing life threatening.

“Always one…” He sighed. He would be concerned about how outnumbered he appeared to be if it wasn’t for the fact that he was hardly ever alone, there was still a distant firefight going on outside.

“Perhaps best not to waste time.” A snap of his fingers and there were suddenly screams and gunshots everywhere and Alastor moved quickly back into the room, shadowy creatures had pulled themselves out of the walls and floors to attack at everything alive in this room. Black shapes in the forms of large dolls, stitched on button eyes and needles in their backs leapt across and snapped bones, tore throats and gouged eyes. They were breaking from cover trying to get away from the creatures and straight into Alastor’s path as he cut through them like chaff in a field. Today had been a very bloody day and it wasn’t even over yet. It lasted maybe a minute at best before all was quiet in the lobby, only the twitching corpses remained and Alastor made his way outside. 

Empty vehicles, engines still running had mounted the curbs, evidence of the reinforcements. But the rest was silent, not a soul to be seen. Clearly panic had already spread, Alastor needed to be careful, if Lucifer arrived now things would take a turn for the worst quickly. Gunshots snapped him out of his thoughts, there was still fighting going on and he quickly disappeared. Reforming on the rooftop his shadow was quick to block the bullet as Arackniss instinctively fired at the new shape that had appeared next to him.

“Fuck! Should have said something… almost fucking brained you.” He was slumped on the floor panting, marks of red were staining his front, he had taken several rounds in the chest and the wet rasp of his breathing meant a lung had collapsed. To Arackniss’s credit, the doorway that led to the roof was littered with bodies almost clogging the burst open door. bullet holes covering the bodies. Arackniss was shaking slightly and frowned.

“S-Should have been more… a few more and I would have been fucked.” Alastor looked down again at Arackniss, he had served his use and there was no point leaving a broken spider around waiting to be picked off. 

“I’ll make sure there’s no one else. We’ll see you back later.” Arackniss eyes went wide.

“Wait! I can still he-” But the finger snap had already caused him to be swallowed up and disappeared. The radio demon moved to the doorway and shadowy tentacles lifted the bodies aside so he could walk in. marching down the stairs it didn’t take long to find the rest of the reinforcements or what was left of them. Almost every corridor had chemical burn marks, and the floor seemed to be sagging or missing entirely as a black ooze had reduced it to sludge. Bodies had been mixed in, twisted and molten. Malformed skeletons remained and what scraps of flesh that remained were slowly being devoured by the creeping ooze. Alastor didn’t need to be smart to know that stepping forward would be hazardous to his health. But it left him wondering.

What did this? 

***

Vaggie pressed herself up against the wall at the stop of the stairwell and used the tip of her spear to crack open the door a fraction to peek inside, it seemed silent. Might be an ambush, Vaggie turned her head to look at Angel and held a single finger to her lips, before pointing at the door. Angel nodded and raised his gun. The door opened fully and they stepped inside, it was extravagant and clearly the penthouse, luxurious carpets, and seats around tables that all had poles mounted in them, of course Valentino hosted the fanciest and most debauched parties for himself and his cronies. Private bars, elaborate art and everything had neon lighting that shone across the very purple upholstery. A grand pimp’s ball, glasses were knocked over and abandoned on the bar, liquid staining the polished wooden surface and a few had rolled off to shatter and stain the carpet. A whimper caused Vaggie to spin in place before leaning over the bar, behind it crouched down were two of Valentino’s ‘employees’ who were cuddled into each other and looking terrified, both wearing what could barely be described as micro bikinis. One light brown cat demon with waist length slightly darker hair, her cat ears twitched and tear stained eyes risked a glance up and met Vaggie’s stare, she quivered and the oversized cat bell on her neck jingled, she let out a whimper but pressed herself to try and shield her partner. A red skinned, short black haired demon with two horns bent towards each other in the middle. Vaggie’s heart softened, they were just as much victims as anyone else, Vaggie tried to soften her look and placed a finger against her lips so they would quieten. The cat demon nodded but couldn’t hold back her sobs so pressed a hand over her mouth to force herself quieter. 

Angel had looked as well and two sets of eyes looked at him, Angel risked whispering out.

“Dia, Summer, we ain’t gunna hurt ya.” The red succubus known as Dia managed to shift Summer’s body and stare at him.

“A-Angel? W-We thought you w-were…” Angel gave them a big reassuring grin. 

“Takes a lot to get rid of me babes… where’s Val?” She swallowed.

“I-In his r-room, Angel… w-what do we d-do?” 

“Just stay here… it’s safe ‘kay?” 

“B-But we h-heard the r-radio demon.” Summer sobbing came back and she clutched tightly at Dia.

“H-He’ll have to t-take us b-both! I w-won’t l-leave you!” Their eyes met and they tearfully kissed, Angel leaned back and indicated to Vaggie. He knew exactly where Val’s room was as much as it disgusted him. The amount of times he was in there, facing his boss’s displeasure… payback would be a bitch. When they had crossed across more of the suite Vaggie risked a glance around before speaking.

“Friends of yours?” Angel shook his head and spoke in a hushed voice.

“Not really, but we’re all in the same boat with Val… they do what he asks and he keeps them workin’ together, just more…”

“Slaves?” Angel nodded and frowned. 

“Fuckin’ prick… It’s here.” He pointed to a large set of rather decorative double doors. Vaggie took a deep breath and nodded.

“Ready?” Angel nodded, Vaggie didn’t bother knocking and went straight in, kicking hard one of the doors broke cleanly off its hinges and clattered down, smashing into a wooden table or sorts and breaking the thing. Inside it was the height of luxury and disgusting decadence, hadn’t changed one bit, mirrors were everywhere all pointing towards the huge bed, easily large enough for ten people and it had been at capacity more times than Angel cared to remember. Wide open spaces and floor to ceiling tinted windows that allowed Valentino to view his domain. Sitting quite comfortable in a chair next to the windows, was the Overlord himself.

Taking a long drag of a cigarette before stubbing it out on the arm of his chair, he exhaled a cloud of pink and red and leaned forward. Two hands holding onto the armrests and the other two in his lap.

“Angel-Cakes, gotta say I don’t like what you’ve done to my studio.” Vaggie had gone straight into the room but waited on crossing it, Valentino was far too relaxed for this to be normal. Angel spat on the floor gun trained on him waiting for the puffed up prick to make a wrong move.

“Yeah well, I fuckin’ quit!” Valentino’s wide grin spread as his red eyes narrowed behind his round tinted glasses.

“You don’t get to just quit on me Angel, we have a deal… you’re mine!” Angel sneered.

“Yeah? I and I bet its voided, if you’re fuckin’ gone.” His smile didn’t falter but Valentino’s antennae twitched.

“Go back to your room Angel, let me deal with the uninvited guest and then we’ll talk about how you’ll make this all up to me.” Vaggie teeth ground together and the tension in the room was peaking, the wrong twitch and everything was going to collapse down.

“Fuck you.” Valentino's smile widened showing off the rows of his sharp teeth and he raised a hand and took off his glasses, his red eyes glinting dangerously. There was a faint click as something was pressed in his hand. Vaggie didn’t have time to realize the danger until Valentino had closed his eyes, one of the bulbs in the ceiling that had not been on suddenly exploded with a flash that scared straight into both of their retinas. Angel pulled the trigger but Valentino had already left his chair and moved at blinding speed using his Antenna to sense the way until his eyes recovered from the flash past his eyelids. Vaggie had her eye clutched with her hand but the burnt scarring of a bright halo was playing havoc with her, she could barely see the shape of Valentino’s soul as it moved next to her and she felt the hard metal shaft of a cane slam straight into the side of her head knocking her to the ground. She spun around to try and strike out but the shifting aura had moved away and she could only see a blinding white. Angel was next and he was struck hard in the side of the head causing him to slam into the wall and Valentino’s mocking laughter rang out.

“I hate to damage my goods, by Angel Cakes, you need to learn your fucking place.” There was a strike to the gut that had the spider bent over and gasping before he was kicked onto his side. Vaggie was running at the sound of his voice and unable to properly see, shoulder barged straight into his over fluffy coat, Valentino turned and easily stopped the spear swinging down but it didn’t stop Vaggie slamming a fist straight into his guts, there was a hiss of pain and it was clear that hard hurt, of course much like Henroin, Valentino had more than one set of arms and he had a nasty swing as he slammed a fist straight into Vaggie’s solar plexus, she felt bone crack and was completely winded, blinking furiously trying to clear her vision, glimpses of red eyes and glimpses of a snarl swam in view before a hand had grabbed hold of her hair and was wrestling her to the ground. Vaggie’s head was slammed into the floor and a fist pounded into the back of her skull and more blows fell on her back and chest, hands wrapped around her throat choking her out. Everything went dizzy for a moment, she kicked out hard and got lucky when she heard a snap and Valentino’s ankle had taken the blow and broken. The hands around her throat came off and Vaggie coughed and she drew air in as the Overlord stumbled backwards. Both her and Angel staggered to their feet, vision slowly returning the pink spider lunged.

Angel was on Valentino as fast as you could blink but he wasn’t nearly strong enough to overpower him but could certainly keep him off balance as Vaggie moved in spear in hand. There was a flash of steel before a gurgling noise as Vaggie drove the spear straight through his back and up into the tall Overlords throat. Angel was staring at his face, watched the look of surprise and the small amount of blood that had already started to dribble out of his mouth as the strength in his arms waned and Angel pushed him straight onto the ground. The fluffy white of his ruff was starting to stain and Angel was breathing heavily, He turned to see Vaggie slicing her palm open on her spear and gritting her teeth as she coated the tip in her blood. She paused and handed the spear to Angel, he took and looked down at Valentino struggling to draw breath before pushing down hard straight into his chest, there was resistance followed by a snap and the blue moths body twitched before falling completely still. It was silent before Angel hawked and spat straight onto his body. 

“T-Thanks… I needed that.” Angel broke the silence as he handed Vaggie’s spear back, the grey soul took it and nodded.

“I know.” Vaggie winced as she straight again, Angel turned to look her over.

“You alright?” Vaggie nodded.

“Yeah, going to bruise badly…” Angel let out a dry laugh.

“Val always had a mean swing… fucker.” Before either of them had chance to catch their breath, there was a shrieking scream and Vaggie instinctively ran out followed by Angel who winced when he moved his chest, he took one last look at his former boss and soaked in the image, nothing would beat the rush of handing in his resignation. 

Summer and Dia had left their hiding spot and were backing frantically up, eyes locked on Alastor who had just entered, he was simply ignoring them but it didn’t stop the fear as the cat tried her best to keep Dia out of sight behind her. Alastor just seemed tired of the screaming and his shadow frowned in annoyance. 

“Is it done?” He called out to Vaggie as he saw her appear, it looked like she had taken a few blows to the face but otherwise looked undamaged.

“Yeah.” Alastor gave a nod and turned away from her.

“Then we should leave before we overstep… once they find out Valentino’s gone… this is going to descend into a war zone.” Summer’s eyes twitched and she stared wide-eyed, then looked to see Angel limping into sight. Not wanting to risk it they skirted around Alastor and both women dashed to Angel.

“I-Is h-he?” Angel gave a smile that hurt his cheek, he could already feel it swelling.

“Yeah… prick ain't comin’ back.” Two mouths fell open as they stared at him.

“W-What are we s-supposed to do? We live here, w-we’ve got n-nowhere to g-go” Angel’s expression softened and he reached out to hold Summer’s hand.

“Listen, you’ve been around Val… remember where he used to pick me up?” There was a moment before the cat nodded and looked worried.

“Y-Yeah?” Angel gave a soft squeeze.

“My place’s sixty-nine. Since Val’s gone I don’t think anyone is gunna be goin’ there… use it. Be safe.” Dia moved in and hugged tightly around Angel.

“Thank you.” Her quiet whisper brought a soft smile to the pink spider. They parted and he turned to Vaggie and Alastor and limped over.

“I don’t wanna be here anymore.” 

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the release of the Addict music video (amazing video btw check it out... poor Angel), the artist who drew the two companions next to Valentino gave them his head canon names for the pair, I'm totally using them. Summer and Dia.
> 
> Here's my hot take on how their relationship works in this AU; they care for each other and had to perform to keep Valentino placated enough that he allowed them to remain at each other's side, he really was a controlling asshole.
> 
> Got three chapters in the works but I can't decide which to work on first or what order. So if you have a preference feel free to drop a comment lol. 
> 
> -Angel dust free of Val, goes to the surface and tries to find himself a good time with two new friends he's made.
> 
> -Vaggie feeling bruised and battered asks Molly for a full body massage to help her recover quicker.
> 
> \- Alastor after having to use a lot of his power to broadcast his escapades needs to go hunting again. Time for hunting date no. 2. 
> 
> Once those chapters are doing its going to be straight into Post Valentino Aftermath.


	16. Angel's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first part of the evening, Angel checks up on a pair he left and heads out for a night of enjoyment.
> 
> The first of the Trio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOf, it's been a while... forget to add a note on my last chapter that I was going to be going on holiday to see some family, thought to myself that I could write in my evenings on my phone. Fuck that, never had worse thumb cramp, so that can suck a fat one. Instead, I wrote small plot notes.
> 
> It didn't help that I needed to rewrite sections of this because I was unhappy with the feeling.

“What are we going to do?” Dia looked up at Summer, the cat demon was carefully peeking out behind the blind that covered the window, her ears had gone flat against her head, she was scared and for good reason, it sounded like a war zone out there.

“I don’t know… but we’re safe in here.” She turned back and the brass bell around her neck jingled slightly. Dia had her thin red tail wrapped in several loops around her thigh to keep it close and tight to her body, she was just as scared as Summer. They had broken the door to Angels apartment and used furniture to barricade it back up. Finding a blanket they had settled for resting on the sofa together, not wanting to use Angel’s bed. Dia shivered, goose pimples covering her red skin, neither of them had any clothes apart from the thin string bikinis that Valentino had forced them to wear before the attack had happened, all their other things were back at his tower.

Although from the glow in the horizon, there was a good chance it was on fire and looted. Summer moved over and sat back down, the cold wasn’t affecting her as much, her fur kept her warm and she sat next to Dia, fluffy cat tail instinctively wrapping around the shivering demon. She pulled up the blanket by her legs and covered them both in it, she had raided it from the bedroom but didn't want to take anything else. All the food in the fridge was horribly spoilt and had Summer retching before she slammed the door shut again. 

“We’ve lost everything, haven’t we summer?” The cat nuzzled into her neck and let out a soft noise, it was so close to a quiet purr and it always made Dia smile, even if it was a small, weak little thing. 

“We still have each other, how lucky are we for that?” A red hand wrapped around and gently held onto Summer’s shoulder.

“So lucky, I just don’t know what to do from here.” 

“We’ll get by, Angel... he really was an angel, we’ve got somewhere safe to be.” 

“B-But what are we going to do for money? Food? C-Clothes?” Dia's voice was cracking as she started to panic more and more. Summer’s arms gently rubbed up and down Dia’s shoulders. 

“Hey… hey it's okay… look we can just freelance right? Like we did before Val…” It was spoken in almost a starstruck quality.

“Before Val… I never thought we would… we’re free.” Summer’s face cracked open in a smile and her ears pointed up before she rubbed her face on Dia’s Cheek and earned a small laugh. 

“See… we’re going to be okay…” Dia nodded and she reached a hand to stroke Summer's face.

“I love you.” Summer’s smile at the contact was enough to calm Dia.

“I love you too.” Their soft kiss was brought to an abrupt halt. As someone tried to open the door. A male voice sounded out.

"The fuck?" Both of the girls froze and Dia called out.

"Angel?" 

"Yeah. It's gettin' a bit messy out here…" The porn star pressed against the door again but couldn't shift anything, both girls leapt up and ran over to the door and started shifting their makeshift barricade, a few minutes later Angel managed to squeeze in before shutting the door. He looked at the mess behind the door and laughed.

“Shoulda given ya a key.” Summer smiled nervously.

“Sorry.” Angel shook his head.

“Nah, It's cool… Smiles was headin’ out so I hitched a ride. Thought I should check on ya, make sure you got here okay.” Summer’s fur on the back of her neck seemed to bristle. And she went quite stiff and took Dia to sit back down.

“Check on us?” She repeated and they shared a look with each other before staring back at Angel. Angel moved in and looked at the pair.

“Yeah… ya know I probably have some outfits you can have… might be a bit tall on ya, but better than those things, right?” It had gone very still and Angel furrowed his brow.

“What?” Summer held onto Dia and spoke quietly voicing both of the women's concerns.

“D-Do you want us to w-work for you?” 

“‘Scuse me?"

“For the place to stay… for clothes?... we don’t have any money.” It dawned on Angel slowly and built into a creeping realization, these two demons thought he was going to take Valentino's place, truly the thought of running the show sounded amazing but, with Valentino’s iron grip on those under him still painfully recent, there was no way he was going to let these two think that’s how things were going to be. 

“No!” He said it far more forcefully than was necessary and both girls recoiled slightly and Angel's expression suddenly softened and he waved his hands in a disarming fashion. 

“Shit, sorry. Look, I don’t wanna get into any of that. We’ve all been under Val for too long, fuckin’ prick… how about we just enjoy ourselves for a bit?” Dia blinked and offered a weak smile.

“Thanks Angel, but… how are we going to make money? Someone’ll just want to take advantage… like they always do.” Angel put a hand to his chin before a grin spread across his face, his golden tooth flashed for a moment.

“You like to perform right?” Dia nodded.

“Yeah, we dance with each other a lot… Val always liked it, and it kept us off, y’know…” Angel's face soured and he let out a sigh.

“Keepin’ his guests happy… yeah, I know all about that…” The three sat in a quiet moment of reflection, all the horrible things that went on in that porn studio, it had always been an oppressive place, despite how glitzy and glamorous it appeared on the outside. 

“Well I was gunna hit the town, go to Mimzy’s, since her place ain’t in Val’s old turf so unlikely to get trashed… place is probably packed… but I get on well with Mimzy… so I could put in a good word for ya, if ya want a job, she’s always after entertainment.” The two women shared a glance. Summer ears flicked back and forth, she looked to be deep in thought and spoke out carefully.

“What’s she like?”

“She’s a little sweetheart, but her club’s like her fuckin’ baby… she’ll gut ya if you harm it, other than that…” Summer’s eyes flicked back to the red demon at her side, Dia nodded and Summer smiled at her.

“Okay… we’ll give it a go, thanks.” Angel shrugged.

“Don’t mention it. Once you get some money, fix my door, I’ll get you the keys…” He moved off and they could hear a drawer being opened and the jingle of something before he returned with a keyring, he placed it down by the windowsill.

“So you ready?” Angel asked and Dia looked down at her very revealing costume before glancing back.

“The clothes?” Angel slapped his forehead.

“Shit yeah, one sec.” He disappeared and Dia indicated with her head to Summer and got up to follow the pink spider as he entered his bedroom. He threw open one of the wardrobes and started rummaging, he talked over his shoulder as he did so.

“Ya can fuckin’ sleep in the bed, It’s clean. I’m not  _ that  _ much of a hoe. Here! This’ll get you across town and back.” He turned holding a pair of his pink jackets. Covering his chest but with the much shorter demons in front of him it would go halfway down their thighs too. They took them and slipped them on. 

“You’re a star.” Angel let out a laugh at the compliment.

“Bitch, I’m  _ the  _ star. Let’s go! I wanna get buzzed!” 

***

On the streets the trio moved further and further away from whatever the brewing conflict was tearing apart Valentino’s part of town, and into the glitter and flashing lights of the theatres and bars that made up a fairly neutral district, free from Overlord control, due to the fact that most of the owners of these establishments were either rich or influential enough to be considered friends with Overlords. Mimzy was the former, she had enough dramatic flair that she built one of the most successful clubs, the place was often packed and the list to get inside was selective and very restrictive. 

Angel had got lucky, He was brought in as Valentino’s pet once as the Overlord had a meeting with Vox on neutral ground, it was a private affair and when Valentino and Vox had gone into a private room to discuss whatever business dealings they had, Mimzy had struck a conversation up with Angel. The rather rotund demoness had a very critical eye, but had complemented Angel’s dress sense and they had struck up a conversation and friendship blossomed. She offered Angel VIP membership as long as he never caused trouble, Mimzy wasn’t a fool and had seen what Angel and Cherri had done to other places they decided to let loose and was not about to let that happen to hers.

Angel kept the peace, and their friendship remained intact because of it. 

Angel was right, it was far busier than normal the line to get in almost stretched around an entire city block, displaced sinners needing somewhere to party, away from the conflict. The pink spider with Summer and Dia in tow moved past the entire line earning more than a few dirty stares as Angel went straight up to the bouncers that seemed to have their hands full. 

“Name?” The bulky looking wolf stared at Angel, the porn star scoffed.

“Baby, everyone knows me.” The wolf seemed stressed and wasn’t willing to put up with bullshit.

“If your name ain’t on the list… I don’t care.” Angel crossed his arms and huffed in annoyance.

“Just tell Mimzy Angel’s here and he’s got a couple who are just perfect for her stage.” There was a long pause, as eyes scrolled down the list and confirmed that Angel was in fact listed, before he called it in.

“She’s in the back.” The wolf stepped to one side earning groans and yells from the queuing demons, Angel laughed and stuck out his tongue as he bounced straight in, followed by the two women. 

When the room opened up to reveal the packed club it was a step above any of the clubs that Valentino owned, it was classy rather than tacky and despite the erotic energy from the shows that performed on the raised stage near the dance floor and other shows of flesh, it came across as refined rather than classless and crude. Summer’s mouth fell open as she looked around, the entire place was flawless and it was clear that the owner took the utmost pride in it. The light played out across the large tall room, stairways led to other levels that looked down on the dance floor and the stage, there was comfortable seating arranged around tables and it seemed their locations were positioned in such a way that the occupiers wouldn’t be bothered by the live music that was being played by the side of the performance stage. Gilded banisters reflected the light and seemed to twinkle as the spots shifted into different patterns every few seconds. Dia looked around awestruck, she had never seen a place like this, it was a different level of class, there was a little nervous tremor in her guts as she had actually started to hope that Mimzy would like her and Summer, and they could get a job in this fancy place. 

They followed Angel, clearly he had been expected and a side door opened as another watchful bouncer nodded once curtly before shutting it behind them as Angel climbed the stairwell they were standing in, at the top he walked into the only door that was presented without knocking. A small plump demoness was sitting at a desk and going over some paperwork. Dark purple elbow length gloves and a typical dark pink flapper that showed off her bust, a nice set of pearls rested above them, her black eyes looked up at Angel and her red pupils flared for a moment. 

“Angel darling, so sorry to hear about your boss, Valentino… Such a horrible attack, and at his home too! What a travesty!” There was a silence and Summer and Dia switched nervous glances until Angel cracked a grin.

“Yeah, travesty it didn’t happen sooner.” Mimzy held gloved fingers over her mouth in faux shock.

“Such an appalling thing to say Angel! Whatever am I to think?” Angel grin widened.

“I dunno, probably thinkin’ about how this is gunna mean more business for you?” Mimzy’s eyes twinkled slightly.

“Now Angel, what a horrid thought, barely an attack a few hours ago and to suggest that I might financially benefit from it? Hardly a decent conversation, now who are these two young darlings you’ve brought with you?” Angel stepped to one side and Dia and summer took steps forward, their oversized jackets covering their bodies.

“Miss Mimzy, we were Valentino’s employees… we were hoping for work.” Mimzy’s lips pursed and she glanced at Angel.

“You’re vouching for them Angel?” The spider nodded.

“Yeah, well they’ve hit a rough spot but they’re good people. So yeah…” Mimzy took a long time to stare between the two nervous faces.

“Listen darlings, I do not run a whore house, what entertainment can you provide my lovely patrons downstairs?” Dia swallowed nervously and her pointed red tail had tucked under the jacket and started wrapping around her thigh as the nerves got to her.

“Well we can pole dan-” Mimzy interrupted with a stern look on her face.

“I’m not interested in turning this place into a strip club, what else?” There was an uncomfortable silence and Summer spoke timidly.

“Well… we know a fan dance routine…” Mimzy looked straight at the cat girl and the corners of her mouth twitched.

“A little risqué burlesque?” Dia remembered the routine and nodded.

“It’s more teasing than anything else.” Mimzy seemed to think it over.

“Do you have suitable outfits? What are you wearing underneath all of that?” Summer reached up to gently pry apart the jacket and Mimzy almost choked.

“That looks like you’ve got caught up in twine! Valentino was never very classy was he, do you have anything else.” Summer shook her head.

“Everything else we had was at the porn studio’s…” 

“Ah, well I think my darlings you can safely say goodbye to those. Look I think we have something in the wardrobes that might fit, I’ll take you back there and you can show me your routine, consider this your audition, if you impress my clientèle we can talk pay.” They both nodded rather clumsily.

“Thanks, Miss Mimzy” Dia started but Mimzy shook her head quickly.

“Just Mimzy, could you girls wait down the stairs for me, I just want to have a quick word with Angel.” Summer and Dia looked towards Angel before leaving and shutting the door, as soon as it clicked shut the woman turned her eyes to the spider.

“Tell me Angel, Am I taking a risk here?” 

“They’ll work out babes, trust me.” Mimzy let out a shrill laugh.

“No, honey. With letting you in here, rumour is you were more than just at Val’s before things started to go south. Rumours like that, well you’re going to get the wrong sort of attention, and I don't want to be dragged into that.” Angel gave a disarming smile but Mimzy looked unconvinced.

“Don’t worry. No one cares about me with the radio demon takin’ the spotlight.” The woman stood up and moved around her desk to stand in front of Angel, looking up at him with a softer expression.

“Listen… Angel, I like you. But if you bring trouble here you know what’s going to happen.” Angel waved his hand.

“I get it, your place before anything else.” Mimzy nodded and moved to the door and opened it waiting for Angel, the spider turned and left.

“Good, now go have fun. I have some costumes to go through.” Angel let a laugh as he descended and getting to the bottom stopped by Summer and Dia.

“Knock ‘em dead, make a good impression, yeah?” Summer’s ear flicked back and forth.

“Of course we will.” She reached down and grabbed Dia’s hand and offered a smile. 

“Good, well I’ll see the show… y’know unless I’m too wasted.” Angel laughed and moved into the club proper, he had waited long enough and moved straight on over to the bar. He lounged against the dark wood and stared eyes towards the crowd of souls, how easy was tonight going to be? Very as it turned out.

“Angel Dust, the fuck you doin’ here?” The porn star's eyes shifted across and he looked up and down the red skinned devil that was talking to him, wasn’t bad and Angel wasn’t in the mood to try and find better.

“Heya handsome, buy me a drink and I’ll tell ya all about it…” 

***

A soft slow tune started to play and eyes fell to the stage as the curtain began to rise, Summer risked a glance at her partner and offered a smile before the material had uncovered both of their faces as they stepped forward. Both of them were wearing matching outfits, Dia’s was black and Summer’s was red, thin strappy material layered to move easily and freely, a strong movement would cause the entire thing to flutter to one side revealing the skin underneath, this view was mostly obscured by the two large paper fans that both girls held. There was a murmur as more eyes fell upon the stage and the swing music started, both girls moved synchronized with each other, a seductive sway of the hips with the flutter or material that accompanied it, the light shining through the fan showed their silhouettes, a standing turn followed by the whispered promise of seeing a bit more skin were denied as flawless the fans rolled around to shield their behinds earning cat-calls and a few wolf whistles. 

This cat and mouse routine of teasing what might lay underneath was going down a treat and soon almost all eyes were glued onto the dancing pair. A shimmying shift of a fan made one of Dia’s red legs poke out earning more calls and yells, she kept her face set with an alluring expression before shifting behind Summer. The cat had both fans up covering legs and torso when the shadow of Dia’s arms began to move around and slowly undress her partner. Each of them gently swaying hips side to side to the rhythm of the slow jazz. There was a whooping and hollering as her top was thrown to the side and it wafted down to settle on the stage. 

Summer’s fan that was covering her torso was suddenly thrown into the air, there was a collective gasp that turned into a burst of almost frustrated laugh as Dia’s hands had seamlessly moved to cover Summer’s chest from view. The fan fell back down and Summer caught it as Dia moved away and they continued their routine, Dia had wrapped her serpentine tail around a fan to hold it as she discarded her own top. Attention was fixed on them more intently as ever, with each spin and wavy dance move, risked and teased just a glimpse of flesh underneath. This effect seemed to magnify when the thin material of their dresses were discarded. With only the flash of skin to ease the itch, the atmosphere was palpable. 

When it was finally finished and the band stopped, the pair received a smattering of applause. Fans kept tilted, they both gave a bow and turned to walk offstage, fans repositioned behind them and with a flick of the wrist the bottom fan titled up and both demons flashed the g-strings they had been wearing the entire time, that was the ending and the crowd exploded with cheers. Backstage they embraced, both sweating hard, from the heat of the spotlight and the exertion.

“You did great Summer!” 

“You too!” They grinned and turned to see the door open and Mimzy approach, they held their breath whilst they waited for word of the owner.

It had been a very good performance, it was a shame that Angel had missed almost its entirety. Well, he didn’t mind… Angel Dust was having the night he had needed for weeks, and the evening had only just started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up we have Alastor's Hunting evening... Which will tie in both the beginning and end with Angel Dust. 
> 
> It's erm... it's going to be interesting for Charlie.


	17. Charlie's Night Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie enjoys a night out with Alastor, and then things go south at an alarming pace.
> 
> Eyes bigger than your stomach is a phrase that might come to mind... poor dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter ran away with me slightly, but I had a lot of fun writing it.

The wait was agony, sitting silently in their room hoping that everything would go well, Charlie had faith that Alastor would be successful and safe, but she also knew exactly what her father was capable of, it left her in a state of perpetual worry. Idle fingers played with each other as she waited, hands travelled up to play with the end of her hair, whenever she got stressed Charlie often played with her hair and it frustrated her in the end because all she ever managed to accomplish by doing it was splitting the ends. 

There was a small noise that snapped her out of her forlorn state, and the door opened and Alastor walked inside. Charlie practically jumped from her seat and ran to him.

“Al!” There was a soft thump as she impacted around his middle, before he had a chance to say anything she had pressed her face against his chest before pausing feeling the wetness on her cheek. Peeling away she could see the red stain that was plastered to his jacket just by his shoulder. He had cleaned himself once he had left, but the wound had yet to be tended to, he offered a small smile.

“My apologies, I wasn’t quite as unhurt as I promised.” Charlie’s expression turned to soft worry, as if she would chastise him for getting hurt.

“Is it just the one?” She asked tenderly and he nodded allowing Charlie to let out a sigh.

“I thought that one bullet hole would be enough, I didn’t enquire about receiving any more.” Alastor’s attempt at broaching the subject with humour was noticed but went without comment. Charlie’s wide eyes turned back up to his red orbs.

“Why haven’t you cleaned it?” Alastor paused for a moment.

“I used a fair amount of my powers and don’t intend to work myself into a blind state of hunger again, it was just a single thing.”

“Shall we bathe, to clean it?” Alastor nodded.

“That sounds lovely my dear, lead on.” Charlie took his hand and Alastor happily matched her step, his shoulder had a dull ache but honestly it was more of an inconvenience than anything significant to worry about. They entered the bathroom and Charlie let go of his hand to start running their large bath with warm water, turning back she stepped closed and helped undo his buttons of his jacket.

“Whilst I may have been shot I am still capable of undressing myself.” Alastor spoke with a hint of haughtiness, he never liked to appear weak even in front of Charlie and she gave him a reproachful look.

“I know, I just want to help…” The radio demon let out a soft sigh but didn’t offer any further comment as Charlie’s fingers worked their way across the buttons of his shirt and slowly peeled it away revealing his grey and scarred chest, a large patch of still fresh blood had spread down from his shoulder wound and was creeping down his side and chest. Charlie gently touched the surrounding area.

“Does it hurt?” 

“Not noticeably.” 

“Do you know if the bullet’s out?” Alastor shook his head and turned to expose his back.

“Is there an exit wound?” Charlie carefully explored his back but shook her head.

“No…” 

“Then it looks like it’s still in there.” There was a snap of his fingers as a thin shadow tendril formed and dove into the wound wiggling its way down, earning a gasp for Charlie.

“Doesn’t that hurt!” Alastor shrugged as the black shadow continued worming inside.

“Pain has been a constant companion for me for quite some time now, I am very much used to it.” There was a strange wet popping sound and a clatter as the warped and twisted bullet was dropped onto the floor. A fresh trickle of blood oozed out of the disturbed wound. Charlie's eyes tracked the bead of wetness, she hadn't realized how dry her mouth was feeling until she out of reflex swallowed nervously.

“My little doe, I know that look, why don’t you ask?” Charlie snapped out of her staring and looked sheepish.

“Because you’re hurt and it’s selfish…” Alastor tilted his head.

“Is it selfish to ask a simple question?” Charlie paused.

“No, but I don’t like what this feeling does to me.” Alastor placed a hand on Charlie’s chin and used his thumb to stroke her cheek, his tone was soft and there was only a slight amount of radio static with each word,

“Tell me about it.” Charlie felt the warmth of his fingers and the tenderness of his touch and could just melt away, she felt safe and nodded clumsily. 

“I get this rush, every time and it makes me feel so, I dunno… alive? But I just want more and more, like I’m addicted to you… I  **am** addicted to you, every part… No one else tastes like you do… is this love? Or am I just a monster.” Her eyes fell, unable to keep her gaze locked onto Alastor, she missed the twitch of his smile or how his eyes seemed to light up for a brief moment. Alastor hand moved around to gently hold the back of her neck as he tilted her forwards wordlessly towards his chest. A sense of unease and Charlie shook her head.

“No…” but her verbal protests were about as weak as her attempts to push away, her heart raced and that swimming sensation in the pit of her stomach came back with full force as her lips contacted onto the wet trail that had run down Alastor’s chest, her tongue darted between her lips to taste it and everything went fuzzy as her eyes closed in absolute bliss. Charlie let it roll all over her tongue as she coated every single taste bud, she shivered in unadulterated enjoyment. A warm feeling was filling her guts and it made her heart feel light and fluttery, without any other prompt she nuzzled closer and pressed her lips across his skin, sinfully cleaning up the stain on his body. She didn’t even notice when her clothes were pulled off her body or when she was lowered into the warm water of their awaiting bath, when had it even finished being filled? Time seemed to have lost its meaning as she was captured by the enrapturing sensations of Alastor’s taste. 

She became vaguely aware of Alastor moving her legs up and hooking them over the edge of the tub that was just above floor height. His hands held her hips in place and she let out a shivering whimper, she felt needy and just clung to him. He traced his branding on the princesses stomach and she whined something fierce as she finally broke away from him and stared up at him.

“Please…” It’s what Alastor had apparently been waiting for, and Charlie felt the slow drag of his claws down her stomach towards her womanhood, the warmth of the water lapping at her body and Alastor’s touch made her eyes shut in euphoric bliss. He slowly worked her over with his fingers, nothing vigorous but instead gentle and rhythmic, Charlie whined again and her head dipped straight back into the water wetting her hair and leaving it to float idly. Charlie had no doubt that if it wasn't for Alastor’s other arm she would simply sink, she could barely form coherent thoughts, Alastor was exploring her thoroughly and she wanted him to have her, every inch. Charlie mewled and pawed helplessly at him, how was it that he could just reduce her to such a state with just a touch, she had readily surrendered herself to him, to be claimed by him. Her thighs disturbed the water as they quivered and she found a soft release that left her mouth hanging open as she panted, eyes still firmly shut. 

With the sensation of Alastor’s hand leaving her and nothing else replacing it, Charlie unhooked her legs and let them sink into the warm waters, she blinked her eyes open and surprised herself with how bright everything seemed to be, and she let out a long sigh before shifting around to sit up, wet blonde hair now stuck down her back. Alastor had settled himself down with her and was carefully washing around the wound in his shoulder and Charlie’s brow furrowed. 

“I’m never going to complain about it… but aren’t we supposed to be looking after your shoulder… not, you know… with me.” Alastor didn’t turn his attention away as he cleaned carefully around the weeping wound.

“I wanted to make a point, you’ll never be a monster to me, my darling.” Charlie shifted across and leant on Alastor trying to avoid hampering his arms but placed countless tender kisses on his chest and neck.

“I… love… you… so… much!” she punctuated each word with another kiss, before leaning back.

“How do you always know what to say to me to cheer me up?” Alastor offered a soft smile as a reply.

“Because my little doe, I believe that we were destined to be together.” Charlie chewed her lip and couldn't hide the blush spread over her cheeks. She giggled and gave him such a wide smile.

“Why do you say that?” Alastor raised an eyebrow at her.

“Fishing for compliments now?” Charlie pouted in retaliation.

“You know what I mean! Besides… I like it when you talk about us like that, going to be together f-for a long time.” Alastor finally turned his head to look at Charlie’s slightly awkward wiggling in place as she looked up at him, eyes glossy and wide.

“Is that something you want, for us to be together for a long time?” Charlie nodded her head up and down.

“F-Forever…” 

“Ah, forever is an awfully long time, you should be careful what you wish for.” His teasing got Charlie to roll her eyes which just fed Alastor the reaction he was after and his wickedly sharp grin came back with full force as he continued.

“However that would seem to be an appropriate time frame, unless of course Lucifer cuts me down and all my plans go up in smoke.” there was a splash as Charlie’s hand came up and slapped him on the chest.

“Don’t say things like that!” She huffed. 

“Of course my dear, It was only conjecture, now, about you… I would have to say darling that you are one of the most fascinating creatures I’ve met, sharp mind, observant plus there’s that little streak in you… when you get passionate about something, all the while under such an innocent aura, you took me by surprise. Plus I needn’t mention how resistant you are, often I fear that a companion of mine would meet a rather grizzly fate if they ever encountered me in one of my more dour moods.” Charlie’s radiant smile spread from ear to ear before she gracefully straddled his lap, water splashing around and a small amount displacing and spreading across the floor.

“You like me because of my innocence?” she spoke quietly but her action of grinding her hips against his lap shouted volumes. Alastor gave a small smirk.

“I believe I said aura of innocence.” Charlie seemed to ignore him and her hands and drifted down to hold onto his sides as she continued her movements.

“D-Do you like the idea of stealing away the innocent princess? Making her crave you? Because I do…” Alastor face steeled over, he was acutely aware of his emerging arousal and how Charlie had clearly noticed it as she rubbed herself against it. Her next question was unsurprising, expected and unfortunately poorly timed.

“Make love to me…” That needy tone sounded out again, Alastor had hoped to have satisfied her enough that it wouldn’t have become a subject, a fool he was to continue to toy and tease her. 

“Charlie.” He started and his tone made her pause and stop grinding against him, it was going to be a no so she shifted back slightly feeling rather foolish. 

“I’m afraid not, not because I don’t want to… I just need to take this opportunity after Valentino’s downfall to hunt, I’m sorry my darling.” Charlie nodded and then perked up slightly.

“I’m coming too!” The corners of Alastor’s lips twitched, he was going to say something but his shadow had appeared by his side holding needle and thread, Alastor tilted towards it as the spectre reached down and started to stitch the wound shut, it would have to do for now. 

“You’re still convinced about accompanying me? Last time didn’t go as smoothly as I would have liked.” Charlie frowned at him.

“You can't keep me cooped up forever, I need to stretch my legs too, it's bad enough I can’t even hang out here easily because of Angel… plus… I kinda liked what we did together…” 

“Aren’t you just a bloodthirsty soul.” Charlie flushed red at the statement, unsure if it was a tease or compliment, knowing Alastor probably both.

“Yeah, well… plus you’re kind of fit when you go out hunting…” She levelled half lidded eyes at him.

“As a bloodthirsty monster?” He asked incredulously, Charlie shrugged.

“I am Lucifer’s daughter…” Alastor sighed.

“Very well, hopefully we can use the mania going on to hide ourselves better than last time, I do not want to repeat it.” Charlie idly splashed the water with her hands.

“So… when do you want to go?” She risked a sideways glance as Alastor’s shadow finished his work, Charlie continued.

“I mean if Sal’s there, he looked after me last time.” The shadow straightened up and gave her a wink, it didn’t escape her notice how its eyes were definitely fixated below her neckline, she decided not to comment, it was harmless enough. Alastor, happy with the stitching, stood up and stepped out of the bath to get a towel, Charlie copied the action and pulled the plug allowing the water to start draining. 

“You shouldn’t rely on it, my shadow won’t always be around to protect you, but we are heading out now. Although I believe Angel mentioned something to me, so we need to see him first.” Charlie’s face fell considerably.

“Won’t that be a problem?... because of me?” Alastor shook his head as the large fluffy towel was rubbed up and down his back and thighs.

  
“He asked to see me, if it causes tension I can simply walk away with you in hand, I do not need to indulge his behaviour if he isn’t civil to you my darling.” Charlie offered a small smile. Tonight had the promise to be fun.

***

With a knock on the door a few moments passed before Angel opened it, he saw both Alastor and glanced at Charlie for a moment, their eyes met and he quickly turned back to the radio demon and Charlie looked to the floor. Alastor had been right at least he wasn’t shouting.

“Smiles, you gunna go up top?” Alastor nodded.

“Yes, I believe I mentioned it when we got back.” Angel moved out of the room and shut the door behind him.

“Yeah well, I want to come to… not to your thing, I just wanna check up on my place since Val’s fuckin’ gone… and get a drink.” Alastor opened his mouth to speak but Angel had already raised all four of his hands.

“Don’t give me any of that, I’ll be careful.” Alastor closed his mouth again and titled his head as he walked away, Angel grinned and moved to keep up, still making absolutely sure not to look at Charlie at all. Alastor broke the silence.

“How is everyone else?” Angel laughed.

“Fine, ‘Niss is actin’ all mopey cos he got shot and pissed off Molls, but Vaggie came over so I doubt Molls is thinkin’ about our brother right now. We’re good.” Charlie didn’t say anything but the tips of her ears had gone red, Vaggie and Molly were such a sweet couple, she kept her face as straight as she could, somehow worried that if showed that she approved of the couple it would sour Angel to the idea of those two, pretty silly but Charlie wasn’t willing to risk it. They moved into the common area and Alastor turned to face Angel.

“Shall I retrieve you once we are done?” Angel burst out in giggles and shook his head.

“Nah, this is gunna be an all night kinda deal, how about I just go back to my apartment this time tomorrow? You remember where that is?” Alastor nodded.

“Vaguely, very well. Don’t get caught again.” Angel waved his hand dismissively.

“I know how to be subtle.” Somehow Alastor doubted Angel had been subtle once in his afterlife. There was a snap and the three of them disappeared. 

***

The sounds came rushing back as the three of them appeared in an alleyway, it sounded like a full blown riot was in effect, the sound of fires and things being smashed apart with the raucous screaming and gunshots. The air was thick with smoke and Alastor straightened up and looked around, Angel took a few staggering steps still queasy.

“Right, I’m off catch ya later…” He staggered off and away from the sound of the conflict, leaving Charlie alone with the radio demon. She turned to him and started to undo his jacket, remembering that he undressed before transitioning to his wendigo form, she chewed her lip idly whilst she did it. 

“So, we’re using this as cover?” Alastor nodded.

“The civil unrest? Yes, it will be hard to get any reports out about us working tonight.” Jacket and shirt had slipped off and Charlie pulled herself in close and started to kiss the crook of his neck, leaning up to look at him.

“Hold me whilst you change.” The request was simple and spoken in a hushed tone. Alastor wrapped around Charlie and his shadow quickly shot up to gather his discarded clothes and also finish undressing him quickly. It was such a strange feeling, like stringy webbing was spreading underneath Alastor’s grey and scarred skin as he started to grow, more sinew and muscle lashed together to hold his enlarging mass as his chest expanded outwards and up. Charlie had her face pressed against him and could feel the deep rumble of the first long breath using newly forged lungs. Then the wafting smell, the woodlands mixed with something earthy and primal, it was the smell that accompanied his taste and Charlie closed her eyes as a warm pool and formed in her stomach, her own heart becoming unstable and beating with wild abandon in her chest, her fingernails sharpened and her horns rose as red eyes snapped open and she took a step back, all those feelings of hunting with Alastor before, the sensations and rushes filled her head with euphoria. She looked so small and timid beneath the huge wendigo, its large fleshless skull face staring down at her, the darkness that encapsulated its eyes looked at her briefly. 

Alastor bent down and she could feel the air being sucked in as her hair billowed slightly as Alastor took in a huge lungful of her scent, he paused before rubbing his twisting branch like antlers against her horns, Charlie was almost pushed over by the force his body could put out but laughed.

“You remember me.” Alastor remained motionless for a few moments before straightening up and sniffing the air. Charlie grinned up at her apex predator as it sampled the air sniffing out a meal. Her body was beginning to flood with a cocktail of hormones as the anticipation started to build, it made her thighs rub together. Then he was off, a loping gait and the large dark talons driving large grooves into the floor and brick walls as he stabilized his movements. Charlie sprinted off after him, heart soaring and sharp fangs bared. 

It took very little time to find the first poor soul, outward appearances seemed that it was one of Valentino’s enforcers, poor fellow must have been jumped once the word spread out that the pimp Overlord was no more and no one needed to listen to him. He was huffing and clutching at what appeared to a dislocated shoulder, taking refuge down the side of a building. Alastor had galloped from behind and the poor fool had enough time to turn around with wide-eyed horror as he was knocked to the ground and screamed as the wendigo didn’t even wait for him to expire before carving into his soft belly and begin to wrench and tear long reams of fat and skin. 

Charlie was a few seconds behind, how many months ago would this sight have disgusted her? To make her want to lock the offender away in maximum security in the bowels of hell, not now. The stench of blood and the sight of her lover tearing into his meal, it excited her and dark passion and animalistic pleasure coursed through her body. She slid to the floor on her knees to hover over the creatures' spluttering and screaming face, half shaking hands clutched either side of his head and she stared down at him with red eyes wide, pupils just barely visible slits. Their eyes met for just a fraction of a moment before she wrenched his head up and drove her teeth straight into the exposed throat, the screaming was replaced with a wet gurgle and then silence as Charlie was sprayed with arterial discharge and she let herself get carried away by drinking heavily from the torn neck. 

Alastor’s blackened eyes snapped up to register the threat to its food before recognizing that it was Charlie, its blood and gore stained snout dipped back down and continued to hungrily snatch and tear up wet slabs of meat, the slurping and tearing occasionally perforated by the noise of snapping bones. Charlie had it such a strange buzz as she continued to drink, eyes fixed on Alastor as he ate. By the nine hells she loved the man in front of her, she was feeling alive with such a rush, every seemed brighter; colours, sounds and tastes, she pulled away roughly gasping for air as flecks of red ran freely down her chin and onto her jacket. No wonder Alastor did this without clothes, even with spells to clean them it must be a hassle. 

The wendigo seemed content with this meal and stood up, an empty husk of a rib cage, broken and torn apart left. Charlie scrambled to her feet as Alastor had already begun sniffing the air again, she almost slipped over on the wet gore that had spread around them, flailing her arms around to regain balance she grabbed onto one of Alastor’s arms to steady herself, his head shot around to stare at her and she gave him a smile.

“Sorry!” Since he wasn’t being attacked he went back to sniffing around, Charlie gently shimmied over the puddle by clinging to Alastor, who was ignoring her presence of the most part, her hands trailing red across his large chest and she couldn’t help but stare at its definition. When did she start becoming so lustful? Had she been spending too much time around Niffty? All she could think of was running her tongue across his bare chest and getting his attention that way. What a wreck she was, legs trembling from the highs and a burning in her loins that wasn’t quite settling down. Alastor seemed to have found someone new and started to move off, Charlie let go quickly so she wasn’t knocked over and trotted to keep up before the sprinting after him as he picked up the pace. 

She didn’t see the next one fall but heard the scream and followed the sound, she was almost stampeded by fleeing demons, Alastor had not been so careful this time around and Charlie pressed herself hard against the wall to avoid being knocked over. The headless body of what she assumed had been a stripper was lurching around as Alastor tore into it. She would have felt guilty for the poor dear, but a decapitation was a clean way to go. Watching Alastor handle the exposed skin of its rather racy outfit made Charlie frown, why was she getting jealous about him touching a body? She was just a snack but it still somehow irked her and she let out a low rumble of displeasure at the sight. It didn’t stop her from crouching down next to Alastor and rubbing her own hand over his hunched back, feeling the protruding spine and each vertebra, Alastor froze up but then continued, with no neck Charlie settled for sinking her teeth into a rather meaty section of thigh. She closed her eyes and happily settled down, the sounds of feasting were making her heart race, Charlie paused and her hands flexed slightly, nails digging into flesh. She wanted to just let go, become a creature of animalistic instinct, like she did that first time and how much fun that had been. Without evening thinking her fangs clenched together and a wet chunk of meat slid straight down her throat, her eyes bulged open and she sat straight up, Alastor uncaring continued to feast. 

She had just eaten part of someone… she had just swallowed it… her hands were shaking and they covered her open mouth as strange thoughts swirled around her head, sure she was a blood drinker… but to actually  _ eat  _ part of someone, she had always thought that was a line she wouldn’t cross but now that she had done it… it didn’t seem that big of a deal, just another little step and boy oh boy, did it excite her. The power trip that someone had to fall for her to take a bite. The head rush was so intense she felt like she was going to burst then she fell upon the corpse next to Alastor tearing chunks out of the thigh and laughing, oh gods… why was she laughing? It was messy work and the night had only just begun.

They moved from place to place skirting the edges and striking out at stragglers or others who were trying to shelter from the fighting, Charlie tore out throats, offered corpses to Alastor and shared in the delights of presenting him with fleshy gifts, it was as if Charlie was drunk, or high… probably both and she was revelling in the delights of their evening together, she would giggle, laugh and dance around as Alastor would finish a kill before the two of them moved off to the next. Something else was burning away inside her, a need, dirty and depraved and it was gnawing at her soul, an uncompleted wish fulfilled as she thought back to their first time together like this. It was beginning to cloud her mind with frenzied thoughts and a burning hotness spread in-between her thighs. She could sense his hunger abating, well in as much as she could ever guess Alastor’s feelings when he was like this but he seemed slower to finish each meal now, more reserved and Charlie knew it had to be now and the squirming sensation in her stomach couldn’t wait for another moment. Not a single second longer. 

***

She led him, and Alastor followed, his hulking form taking smaller strides to keep behind her, Charlie wondered if he could smell her arousal, if there was some part of his bestial mind that knew what she wanted from him. It was burning in the pits of her stomach as adrenaline after their carnage pumped what felt like liquid life and energy through her veins. Charlie needed him to claim her and by the nine circles she was prepared to rampage if they got interrupted again. Back alleys were twisting and turning and things fell quieter, the sounds of the ongoing riots and fighting were still present everywhere, but right here things felt like a safe haven amidst the surrounding tempest. It was the back of some kind of shop, Charlie tried the back door and found it locked. She gave it a kick to no avail, the nerves in her body were alight and she was getting easily irritated, she turned to her hulking companion.

“Al, can you…” she looked back at the door and the blood spattered deer skull seemed to track her stare, huge claws reached out and plunged straight into the frame of the door and ripped the lock clean out of it. Charlie had to bite back a moan as the light that filtered through and made his blood soaked and muscle-bound chest shine, it was better than an oiled up body, because the scents that came with it had hints of their ecstasies. Iron and the woodlands, blood and earth together and entwined. Charlie realized she had been standing and staring for too long and Alastor seemed to have lost interest as his skinless muzzle lifted to sniff the air again. Charlie reached out to wrap her fingers around his claws.

“No no no no, we’re done hunting… I need you, come here.” Her soft tones brought Alastor’s attention back and he hunched down to step inside, Charlie waited and looked straight at Alastor’s shadow that flew around excitedly, clearly the carnage of the evening was still playing through its head and it seemed like a kid in a candy shop of memories. 

“Sal!” Charlie called out and its attention snapped to her and it paused to fly down.

“Can you make sure no one disturbs us, I  _ need _ this… you understand?” A wicked grin followed but it nodded and slipped away to begin fast-paced circuits around the shop. It was some kind of lingerie shop, it made sense this was still Valentino’s old domain, you couldn't throw a stone without hitting at least three types of sex shops. Alastor seemed to be pacing around unsure what he was doing here. Charlie wasn’t about to make the same mistake as last time, they were in the storeroom and she tore open boxes with her own black talons and scattered bras and panties all over the floor making a small pile that she could rest herself on. Now she just needed Alastor.

“Al…” She called over and the creaking of the floor sounded as Alastor’s large frame moved towards her, she had to reach out to gently try and encourage him to bend down, he did it and she rubbed her horns up against his antlers, it was a smooth, strangely relaxing sensation and the reverberating breath that Alastor took was a good indication that he liked it too. Her excited nerves were getting the better of her and fingers fumbled around as they tried to take off her jacket, slipping and sliding on the gore and blood drenched outfit, she didn’t even want to know what state her face or hair was in, although from the patches of it she could see if she spun around, it was all red. Frustrated she wasn't getting anywhere there was a loud rip and the sound of buttons pinging and scattering all over the floor. Charlie’s bra was far easier and soon she stood bare chested in front of the radio demon. The darkened pools of Alastor’s eye sockets glanced down before he lowered his head and sniffed at the marking on her stomach, Charlie let out a giggle as the long ropey tongue slid out Alastor’s maw and gently rubbed up and down the patch of skin. The giggle soon turned into a long high-strung moan as she grabbed at her trousers and shoved them down to her ankles. 

It didn’t surprise her how stuck Charlie’s panties were to her thighs and privates, they were almost see-through, drenched in her excitement. She wondered how sensitive Alastor’s sense of smell was, because when they were revealed she swore his whole body tensed up and he seemed to nuzzle far harder into her stomach.

“G-Good, come on A-Alastor… over here.” Legs trembling Charlie managed to kick free her trousers before positioning herself on all fours on the pile of softness and presenting her rear to the radio demon as she pulled down her underwear so that it rested in the bend of her knees. The stomping clomp of hooves as he approached and Charlie held her breath, she almost cried out when she felt Alastor sniffing behind her and let out another rumble from his chest. Charlie was so ready for this, their meals and hunting had acted like an intense foreplay which was probably lucky since Alastor didn’t seem like a caring lover when he was as bestial. Large claws drove down into the ground either side of Charlie’s arms and she let out a whimper, her own claws digging and ripping into fabrics beneath her, she risked a glance up to see Alastor’s neck and deer skull looming over her. 

She felt something brush against her as Alastor’s hips jarringly tried to ram forward and she let out a gasp. It was just as large as she remembered, a few more failed thrusts and the wide tip was brushing up against her stomach, she blinked a few times and untangled one of her hands and tried to grip around the shaft to ease Alastor into her, he was mindless and simply continued to thrust, lust had taken over Charlie’s mind, maybe it was the radio demon's musk that she could smell with every inhale that made her mad for him, but it didn’t matter and the rationality of trying fit something she couldn’t wrap her hand around inside her was lost to the madness. She guided it down and the first thrust was at the wrong angle but had started to push her open, she quickly adjusted her hips as Alastor retracted before thrusting once more, this time it got in.

And it hurt.

Charlie screamed as her whole body was rocked forward and she clawed at the ground desperately to stay balanced, it was forcing her open and driving deeper. The pain was so shocking and sudden it had already brought tears to her eyes and she gasped hard when the pressure was lifted as Alastor pulled back slightly only to cry out again as he pushed back in, he wasn’t even fully sheathed when he hit a wall inside Charlie that stopped further progress. Charlie buckled as her cervix was bludgeoned with each stroke, she felt bruised already and it had only just started. This wasn’t sexy, it wasn’t romantic, this was painful and uncomfortable and left her hands wringing against the floor as claws tore through it. This was the result of Charlie trying to bed something far too large for her tiny frame to accommodate, it wasn’t Alastor’s fault that he couldn't think properly and Charlie cried out again unable to contain the frustrated pain, her trembling legs gave out and she was pushed to the ground. 

Whether true or not she felt like she had baited Alastor into this action and didn’t want him to stop, to ruin it for him like some sort of mean spirited tease so she buried her face hard against the fabric that lined the floor so he couldn’t hear her pained cries that accompanied each of his grunting thrusts, cries turned to full on sobbing at the discomfort that tore away at her insides. She felt stretched out and raw, it was awful as her body shook with agony, the joys and euphoria of their joint hunt had ended abruptly with this and she trembled praying that it would be over soon. 

It dragged on as she was torn into, she felt the wet squelch with each compress and had to force back a gagging scream.

“F-Fuck… p-please f-finish.” Charlie’s pleas were muffled as her shoulders tensed together and she wept, she kept it quiet, more of a prayer to herself than to Alastor above her, who continued, unaware of his partner's pain and discomfort. Something shifted and changed and Charlie’s face screwed up as it felt like a balloon was expanding inside her and she let out a harrowing scream, how was it even tighter now? Even Alastor was having trouble moving back and forth and Charlie couldn't understand how she was even still conscious, the pain was becoming unbearable and she bit down on her own lip to keep her screaming quiet, she could taste the blood in her mouth. The wendigo seemed to be stuck inside her and it roughly jammed its hips back and forth as its breathing became more laboured. This was awful and it ended with a growling roar as an unending tide was pulsed into her. Charlie gasped as her insides were flooded and she could already feel the torrent being pumped out onto the cloth bedding. It stung as her raw flesh was being washed across with something viscous and slimy. 

Everything was tender and wrong, as Alastor panted above her, but the swelling was still stuck inside her as the wendigo attempted to pull out again rocking her entire body around in the failed attempt. Charlie's whimpers had started to sound out louder as she desperately wished for this to be over. How long was it going to take? Eventually, finally it had reduced and the flaccid mass of flesh withdrew earning another cry. Charlie didn’t want to reach down, to touch the damage, she still felt stretched out, warped and wrong. Charlie kept her face pressed down, and trembled uncontrollably. There was a strange noise and Alastor was returning to normal having become spent and calm, being sated from his feedings and after Charlie had led him away. When his senses returned proper he looked down at her bare back and the mess still oozing out between her legs, she was shivering. His voice was hoarse but he spoke out quietly.

“Darling?” Charlie didn’t look up.

“T-Take me b-back… p-please.” Alastor paused, something was wrong and he wasn’t sure what, but he snapped his fingers and everything shrunk into darkened blackness as the pair disappeared. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well up for the final of the three; "Vaggie's Night In"
> 
> expect wholesomeness and cuddles, or I'm just lulling you into a false sense of security... you know whatever tickles my fancy.


	18. Vaggie's Night In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor with Charlie and Angel are leaving, Vaggie's not going out but instead wants to spend some time with Molly.

Vaggie appeared in the common area along with Alastor, Arackniss and Angel. Arackniss wobbled unceremoniously and had to grab hold of the dining table to stop himself collapsing, he had taken one to many rounds to the chest and Angel moved over.

“Come on, don’t be such a loser, it’s just a few bullets.” Arackniss let out a wet coughing laugh.

“How about you let me shoot you a couple of times? Let you know how it feels.” Angel grinned.

“Nah, I’m good, think you’ve got enough for the both of us.” Vaggie stretched and winced, the blows that Valentino had rained down on her made her body stuff, that creature certainly could punch, well not anymore. Alastor cleared his throat.

“That went better than I feared, so congratulations, I will be going topside later I have things that need doing.” Angel’s eyes lit up.

“Oh, before you go can you come and see me?” Alastor nodded once and turned to leave, the pink spider helped Arackniss to stand up and started heading towards their place. Angel called over his shoulder.

“Thanks Vags, you really helped me out with that.” The grey warrior frowned.

“It’s Vaggie…” Angel laughed.

“You’ll get used to it.” He was gone before she could shout a retort, she turned and started to head towards her room. Getting in the first thing she did was get to the bathroom and wash the blood off her forearms, face and hands. Vaggie winced as she looked at her face in the mirror. It was already bruising badly, she was going to have quite the shiner later. Her clothes were stained too, so they went off into the laundry hamper, perhaps Niffty knew some tricks about getting blood off clothes, that tiny demon was a whizz at cleaning it had to be said. Vaggie put on a comfy pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, she could lounge around in this until it was time to sleep. A jolt crossed her mind for a moment, actually she wouldn’t mind seeing Molly. Vaggie knew the pink spider was a worrier and knowing the state that Arackniss came back in Molly would probably wonder about Vaggie too, in fact she could probably be guaranteed to want to visit to make sure Vaggie was okay. It brought a smile to Vaggie’s face, Molly really was a sweetheart.

Getting up and letting out a groan as her muscles had just started to relax, she left, she was going to put the effort in first. Fate seemed to want to reward her and in the common area she ran into Niffty, she was standing on a chair by the cooker and stirring some food in a pot. She turned and her large eye ran up and down Vaggie, she winced.

“Ouch! You alright?” Vaggie folded her arms.

“Look that bad, huh?” Niffty turned her attention back to the pot as it started to bubble.

“A bit… looks like you’ve been through the wars. Was it bad?” 

“No, went better than I expected… One less asshole to run this place anyway. Listen, Niffty I was wondering if you had any tips for getting blood out of clothes?” Niffty bobbed in place with excitement as someone had come to her for cleaning advice. 

“Oh! Yes… just use hydrogen peroxide and soak it! I bought a bottle since no one else wanted to! You can borrow mine!” Vaggie offered a smile.

“Thanks Niffty.” The tiny demon beamed at her

“Don’t worry about it! If it's really dried on you might need to do a couple of applications but it’ll shift the stain!” Vaggie nodded.

“Got it, I’ll come by later when I’m free okay?” Niffty suddenly paused before blinking and looking round.

“Could it be tomorrow? After dinner me and Husk have plans for the evening.” 

“Okay, tomorrow then.” Vaggie moved away and Niffty waved her goodbye, the grey fighter didn’t need to know what plans they had, she might not have hung around them as much as Charlie had but word got around and Vaggie already knew what sort of fiend Niffty was. Vaggie could hear the shouting before she even got to the door, still unable to make out the words the sound exploded outwards as the door opened and Arackniss limped out slamming the door behind him and muffling Molly’s screams. He let out a long groan and limped forward before noticing Vaggie standing there, she called out to him.

“Everything, alright?” Arackniss levelled a dead stare at her and grumbled.

“Does it sound alright? Anyway I’m going to get some peace and rest somewhere else, take bullets for this family and all you get is abuse.” Vaggie didn’t stop him and waited for a few seconds before approaching the door. Taking a deep breath in she knocked and a few moments later the door opened forcefully and Molly was standing on the other side, her initial expression of anger melted instantly when she recognized the silvery hair of Vaggie and quickly pulled her into a tight embrace, almost toppling her over.

“I’m so glad you’re safe. You didn’t get hurt too badly? Angie said you took a few hits.” Vaggie wrapped arms around Molly’s waist and held the tall spider.

“Nothing bad, I’m okay.” They separated and now Molly was actually looking at Vaggie’s face and her eyes went wide.

“Those bruises aren’t nothin’! Do they hurt?” Vaggie shook her head and Molly leaned down and quickly captured Vaggie’s lips in a kiss that lasted a few moments longer than ‘just a peck’ there was a snigger behind them and the fur on the back of Molly’s neck bristled. She pulled away from Vaggie and turned, giving Vaggie a view into the room and Angel sat on the couch staring at them with such a huge shit eating grin on his face.

“Angie…” Molly's voice came out as a low warning. Angel threw up his hands.

“I didn’t say anythin’!” Molly narrowed her eyes and didn’t break eye contact, Angel grin didn’t falter for a moment and Molly sighed. She turned back to Vaggie and squeezed her hand.

“You wanna come in?” Vaggie nodded and Molly led her to the sofa where the pair sat on the opposite side to Angel. Vaggie perched herself up to rest her cheek on Molly’s shoulder and the smile on Molly’s face was priceless, she wrapped a couple of her arms around Vaggie and they cuddled gently on the sofa, Angel broke the comfortable silence.

“Hey, Vags… did ya see which way ‘Niss went?” Vaggie didn’t look over at Angel but answered him, her eye was shut as she was enjoying the small circular pattern Molly’s soft hands were playing on her back, it was relaxing.

“No… he seemed a little off?” The pattern stopped and Vaggie felt Molly stiffen slightly, Angel answered.

“Bet he’s gone to Cherri… fuckin’ hell.” Angel rubbed a hand over his face and sighed.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what happened?” Molly answered and spoke in a deliberately careful manner, clearly she was still pissed off.

“He got defensive when I asked him about what happened, and I asked him to be careful…” Angel let out a dry laugh.

“He’s always gotta be the ‘man’.” He drew the air quotes sarcastically and continued. “Doesn’t like to be fussed over… Ever since Ma, well… anyway. He’s being a bitch.” It didn’t explain much but Vaggie didn’t want to pry any further. She rubbed a hand up and down Molly’s side to help her and she seemed to snap back to reality with a small smile and they continued to cuddle. 

“So, Val’s gone?” Molly asked and Angel laughed hard.

“Fuckin’ bit the dust, it was so sweet Molls, shit I want to remember that moment forever.” Molly smiled at her twin, it was nice to see him so happy, and to know that Valentino wasn’t going to be able to hurt him again. Vaggie accidentally let out a soft coo when Molly had started rubbing that circular pattern in her back again, her face flushed red with embarrassment and she tilted her head down so she was just looking into the spider's shoulder. Vaggie was lucky, Angel hadn’t heard, but Molly of course could and she was grinning herself and continued the small action across Vaggie’s back. Angel did notice Molly.

“What’s got you so smiley?” Molly stuttered only for a second but it was enough that Angel’s eyes narrowed and glanced at Vaggie who was shielding her face from him.

“N-Nothin’ just happy that you took that prick down.” Angel’s grin came back.

“I’m sure that’s not the only thing wantin’ to go down tonight… eh, Vags?” Vaggie almost choked and had to hold back as her cheeks burnt red, she was grateful that Molly had stopped caressing her back. Molly looked indignant and opened her mouth to Chastise Angel but a knock on the door interrupted them, Angel looked over to it and got up opening the door he spoke.

“Smiles, you gunna go up top?” They couldn't see but it had to be Alastor and Angel let himself out and shut the door, leaving the two of them alone. Molly let out another sigh.

“Sorry about Angie… he’s like that.” Vaggie pulled away, cheeks still flushed and their eyes met.

“It’s not that bad, he just likes to tease right?” Molly smiled, grateful that Vaggie wasn’t more upset, that was just who Angel was and there was no changing him. 

“Yeah, but I know it's embarrassing.” Vaggie leaned up and kissed Molly quickly on the lips, when they parted she gave a small smile.

“You make it worth it though.” Now it was Molly’s turn for a bright red face, but she smiled and found her spare hands gripping and twisting the fabric of her skirt.

“So… it's just us here, what do you wanna do?” Vaggie seemed to pause, not really sure of anything, she just wanted to hang out. 

“I don’t know, just hang out for a bit?” Molly nodded.

“I could get my laptop, wanna watch something?” Vaggie nodded.

“Sure, sounds fun.” She shuffled away from their cuddle and let Molly get up, she moved to her room and went in, a few moments later she re-emerged and this time clutched a big bag as well as her laptop. Vaggie had pressed up against the arm of the sofa and had her legs stretched across the length of the furniture, it helped ease her muscles when Molly came closer she went to get back to a sitting position, but Molly shook her head.

“Stay like that.” Vaggie looked confused until Molly sat down and then shimmied along and Got Vaggie’s legs to rest across her lap. 

“See? I imagine you did a lot of runnin’ right? Angel mentioned somethin’ about a staircase…” Vaggie couldn’t hold back the laughter.

“It’s like Angel’s never done a leg workout!” Molly smiled and then glanced down at Vaggie’s legs, thank god she didn’t have them visible else Molly would probably just make a fool out of herself by drooling. The spider was blessed that Vaggie was wearing full on and thick coverings, she didn’t need that sort of temptation in her life right now. She settled the laptop on her own knees and tilted it around so it faced both her and Vaggie, she settled for just something light, some comedy drama about a bunch of imps and a succubus moves in to the apartment opposite them, it had good ratings but it was on the fifteenth season now and just needed to die. Still, Vaggie smiled at it and settled her back into the pillow she was resting on however she paused when Molly was putting on a deadly serious expression.

“What’s up?” She asked.

“You can’t tell anyone this okay?” Molly's strangely serious tone had Vaggie’s complete attention.

“Okay.” Molly pressed into it more.

“I’m serious, not a word to ‘Niss or Angel… or anyone! Promise?” Vaggie nodded, concerned.

“Yeah, I promise... what’s happened?” Molly reached out and held the bag out, it was prepackaged toffee popcorn.

“I told Angel we ran out days ago…” The spell was broken and Vaggie snorted, before clapping her hand over her mouth and turning pink at making such a ridiculous noise. Molly joined in with the laughter.

“I’m s-serious Vaggie! It’s like our favourite snack! But he’s a pig and eats it all! So I always hide a bag in my room!” Vaggie had to wipe away the tear that was forming in the corner of her eye.

“O-Okay, okay! I promise! Not a single word to anyone!” Molly grinned and pulled open the top of the bag before offering it to Vaggie, she reached in and took a handful and let it rest on the top of her hoodie, pressing down to make a small bowl out of the fabric and then using a couple of fingers to pick at a single piece at a time. It made Molly feel uncivilized as she had just shoved a whole handful in at once and was chewing delightfully. The show was midway through with the two women just sitting comfortably watching, it was more background noise and pictures, they watched it but were happily talking at the same time.

“So, you’re really into fitness then?” Vaggie nodded as she swallowed another toffee treat.

“Yeah, it's kind of funny really. I got into fitness after I died, isn’t that weird. It’s supposed to help you live a healthier life and I only got interested once I was dead.” Molly grinned.

“I dunno, a bit of dog-eat-dog in hell, so it makes sense right?” Vaggie nodded.

“Yeah, made my job a hell of a lot easier since I could keep people in their place when all they understood was strength. What about you? You talk about my fitness a lot, you interested? Because I have my gym equipment with me, I could PT you if you wanted to get started?” Molly’s cheeks flushed but not enough to be noticeable, thank the hells for giving her pink fur. 

“I’m okay but thanks though, I just find it interestin’ I wouldn’t mind seeing what you do… you know to get as strong as you are?” Vaggie gave a laugh.

“I doubt anyone wants to see that, I’m such a sweaty mess at the end no one wants to be around me!” Molly nervously swallowed and gave a smile back, it was not the right time to admit that actually she wouldn't mind _at all_. She cursed her stupid brain and it running wild, imaging Vaggie working out until her whole body was glimmering with a layer of sweat, from her forehead down to her a-

“A-Anyway, so I imagine you won't be needin’ to do that right? Cos of tonight?” Vaggie shrugged.

“I’ll probably do my back tomorrow, I’ll leave the legs for a while, calves are fine, it's just my feet hurt.” Molly glanced at the socks just sticking past her legs.

“Your feet hurt? I could give them a rub if you like?” Vaggie went wide-eyed.

“No I wasn’t fishing for that or anything.” Molly gave her a soft smile.

“I know you weren’t, it’s why I’m askin’ if you want one.” Vaggie took a long time and then nodded.

“Sure… that sounds nice.” She sounded nervous and Molly patted her hand.

“I love doin’ this, you’re not pressurin’ me or anythin’.” It seemed to settle down Vaggie and she relaxed and ate the last remaining piece of popcorn. Molly closed the laptop lid and placed it carefully on the ground before turning to Vaggie’s feet, she slipped off both her socks and quickly rubbed her hands together so they would warm up. Vaggie’s feet flexed slightly as Molly touched them and used a pair of hands for each foot, firmly beginning to massage the balls of her feet. Vaggie let out a strange groan and shut her eye as she rested back against the cushion behind her, it caused Molly to grin as she continued her rub down. 

“Uuh, fuck that’s amazing Molly.” Molly bit her lip slightly and had to face away from Vaggie. 

“Y-Yeah? Well, told ya I was good.” Vaggie just nodded and hummed.

“Mmhmm” It made Molly grin.

“You really like having your feet touched?” Vaggie had to concentrate on the question and pulled her mind out of the bliss that her toes were currently experiencing.

“I guess? Never really thought about it… I think it's just because it’s you. Why?” Molly turned her gaze back towards Vaggie and couldn’t help but feel pride in how she had got all the colour to rise in the grey souls cheeks. 

“Angel hates feet… I find it kinda funny, hates other peoples feet and especially hates his own.” Vaggie raised an eyebrow.

“He hates his own feet?... what?” Molly nodded. 

“Yeah… I mean he was never keen when he was alive, but he just can’t handle what a spider's feet looks like. He can barely look at them, you should see him puttin’ on socks!” Molly let out a laugh and then realized she was talking about her brother’s feet during what was a fairly heated and enjoyable moment between her and Vaggie… stupid brain. Vaggie had settled herself back down, eyes shut, she didn’t seem to notice and let out a long content sigh when Molly was finally finished.

“That was heavenly. Thank you.” she took the time to wiggle her feet around, it felt like they had been dipped in silk, they felt so relaxed. Molly placed a hand on Vaggie’s knee and settled down.

“Don’t worry about it, if you ever want another… just let me know. It’s not a chore when we both enjoy it!” Vaggie nodded.

“I’ll keep that in mind, but you’re spoiling me, how am I supposed to be a good girlfriend when you keep giving me all the attention?” Molly cheeks crinkled at those words, her smile was huge. 

“You look after my family and keep us safe, if anythin’ I should owe you still!” Vaggie laughed.

“We’ll call it a draw, so you don’t mind, you know about your spider things?” Molly shook her head.

“Nah, I mean… sure the extra pair of legs took a long time to get used to, but I adapted, I mean I had to right? I just think it's because Angie was already a bit sensitive… I mean we both got used to the other things… our tremor sense, webs… venom.” Vaggie sat up, now more curious than anything else.

“Wait, what?” Molly nodded and shuffled around slightly so that she was laying next to Vaggie on the sofa, the grey soul shifted slightly to one side and rested against her, head by her shoulder, legs intertwined with her Molly’s she idly rubbed up and down Molly’s legs, it felt comfortable and natural to do so.

“So, we’re spiders… can feel the tiniest vibrations… it's a bit annoyin’, I used to be able to tell when my downstairs neighbours phone vibrated, drove me mad.” Vaggie let out a whistle.

“I’ll bet…” 

“We can also taste with our hands… that’s annoying.” Vaggie suddenly glanced to her feet and then to Molly’s hands, the pink spider answered before the question was raised.

“It’s easy to ignore and suppress when you get used to it, but it’s why Angie always wears gloves… Imagine bein’ on ecstasy and then accidentally touching a fucking trash can because you’re drunk.” Vaggie shuddered.

“I thought the gloves were a fashion thing.” 

“That too, webbing is just a bit gross, but totally controllable.” Vaggie cocked her head to one side and looked at Molly, who failed to make eye contact.

“What about the venom?” Molly stuttered.

“I, err It’s embarrassin’...” Vaggie gave her a small squeeze.

“But I’m really interested, you’ve just got to tell me… I’ll tell you an embarrassing one of mine in return.” Molly’s face lit up.

“Promise?” Vaggie nodded.

“Promise.” 

“Okay… well Angel’s got a nasty bite if he wants to use it, burns and makes ya see shit… I think mines different, cos I’m a girl…” Vaggie waited patiently as Molly seemed to work up the courage to speak.

“It erm, paralyses and… turns you on.” Vaggie almost coughed.

“W-What?” Molly nodded sincerely.

“Think it's supposed to be for gettin’ a mate… spiders are fuckin’ weird. I found out when I bit a guy who attacked me one time… he just lay there, with a big fuckin’ grin on his face and his dick was… well, you know.” 

“Oh god, what did you do?” Molly’s sly smile crept over her face.

“Stamped on it and ran.” Vaggie laughed.

“Remind me when I’m drunk not to ask for love bites then…” Their eyes met and a very sudden tenseness seemed to form between the pair, Vaggie felt like her mouth was full of liquid and swallowed hard to try and clear the sensation, it didn’t shift and the burning in her gut was telling her something very different, Molly came around first.

“So… I’ve told you mine, what about yours?” Vaggie nodded, suddenly remembering.

“Yeah, so I’m a moth demon, or at least I think so.” Molly looked confused.

“Like Val?” 

“Yeah, I guess, except I don’t have the extra arms or antennae, I think it's my hair, if you look at it from the back, that’s how you can tell.” 

“So what does your full demon form look like?” Vaggie shuddered as she remembered the one time she did change and saw herself in the reflection of a puddle.

“Well, I have wings… but my mouth is that weird long pipe tongue, I don’t like it. Yours?” Molly shrugged.

“Pretty much the same, longer limbs and far more teeth. But anyway you still haven’t told me the embarrassing part!” Vaggie rolled her eye at Molly’s impatience and squealed when Molly had tickled her feet in retaliation earning a gasp and then a roaring laugh. 

“YOU’RE TICKLISH!” Vaggie had to immediately go on the defensive and batted away Molly’s hands as they went for her.

“No, no no no! S-Stop it!” Vaggie sat quickly up in a kneeling position so she could sit on her legs and frowned at Molly.

“I’m not telling you now.” Molly’s face deflated and she shuffled up like a guilty child and nuzzled into Vaggie’s side and neck.

“Aww, come on… I’m sorry I tickled you… but that noise was… please forgive me?” She tenderly kissed Vaggie's neck, when she didn’t get a response she did it again and again, until she was covering her from ear to clavicle in small kisses. Vaggie’s heart was fluttering around and her stomach felt light.

“Okay, I forgive you." She wrapped an arm around Molly to keep her that close, and let out a soft noise, Molly continued kissing in response. It was only when Vaggie let out a rather throaty moan did she shift away from the spider, before she got too lost in the moment. Molly sat there and waited patiently. Vaggie quickly composed herself.

“Anyway… I have a thing about lights…” Molly looked confused.

“Lights?” 

“Yeah, you know moths are attracted to lights and stuff… it’s really shit but I could literally stare at a street lamp for hours and not get bored, it’s horrible. I, I have to sleep with a nightlight… it calms me down and I fall asleep easier.” Molly didn’t laugh and just cuddled into Vaggie.

“That’s not that bad…” Vaggie shifted around slightly.

“Haven’t told anyone that before…” Molly squeezed Vaggie’s leg.

“Thank you for trustin’ me.” There was a long pause before Vaggie’s face inched closer and they met in a long and slow kiss, it turned into a second kiss and a third, arms wrapped around each other as Vaggie unhooked her legs from underneath her and shifted so she was laying down, a small part where they wordlessly panted for breath before they met once more, this time more forcefully and for the first time tongues met in the parting of mouths and eagerly felt each other, Molly couldn’t hold back and she whimpered from the back of her throat and Vaggie seemed to surge at the noise. Neither were sure who started it, but both of them equally vigorously were rubbing up against each other’s clothes, testing the strain of fabric as two bodies ached to be in closer proximity to one another. Vaggie was being encased by Molly, the far taller spider was intertwining spare arms and legs with Vaggie, forcing her closer as she desperately pressed her hips hard against her. She parted from Vaggie’s face and to her delight saw how flushed the grey soul was and how tightly her fingers were gripping onto Molly’s dress. The spider dipped her head to kiss at Vaggie’s neck, this time Vaggie let out with full-blown moans, at the tender feeling that sent sparks down her spine and butterflies in her stomach, like she was being jolted by small bolts of electricity as warm lips made contact with her skin.

Two of Molly’s hands were holding Vaggie’s fingers locked together and gripping tightly, her third arm started at the bottom of Vaggie’s hoodie and slid under, fingertips touched toned abdominals as they slid past and gripped tighter when it made Vaggie’s hips buckle. Molly almost couldn’t contain herself, Vaggie was amazing and this was perfect as she felt up her body and the fire that burnt inside her at the noises that were streaming out of Vaggie’s mouth. Vaggie tensed again and Molly practically lost it feeling Vaggie’s stomach contract, she was such a sucker for it and she daren’t imagine what state her underwear was in right now. Pushing past she flipped over one of the cups of Vaggie’s bra and fingers met softer flesh and Vaggie mewled and struggled under the pressure as fingers found her raised nipples and softly played. Vaggie was panting and writhing in place and her own fingers gripped tightly around the back of Molly’s neck, wanting to keep the pressure pressed against her. Molly’s hand was trailing across her chest wanting to explore it when it paused and Vaggie felt fingers run the length of an ugly scar inquisitively, right in the middle of her chest. The burning fire inside Vaggie was extinguished Immediately, she pulled away and Molly almost jumped and retracted quickly. 

“S-Sorry, does that hurt?” Vaggie shook her head and Molly looked relieved and went back to kiss Vaggie on the lips, Vaggie turned her head away slightly and looked downcast. Molly froze, their moment had passed. Trying to stop herself from looking disappointed she nudged Vaggie in an attempt to be playful.

“Do you wanna to talk about it?” Vaggie shook her head.

“Not today, sorry.”

“Well… do you want to just cuddle for a bit?” Vaggie nodded and settled back down, leaving Molly to curl up around her and held her tight. Vaggie managed a weak smile again.

“You’re really soft.” Molly nodded, rubbing her cheek against Vaggie’s.

“I know… not all bad being a spider right?”

“Definitely not.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The immediate effects of what just happened will be covered but now we get the some time passing by as things settle down after an Overlords death.
> 
> Next chapter; "Expecting." 
> 
> And oh boy is it going to start to get incredibly messy, there's not a lot of good news for Charlie, Cherri’s quite happy though.


	19. Revalations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its the morning after a night out and in, things are discussed and more disturbing things are learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a damn dirty liar and had things that needed to do before the next Chapter, so this is for the interim and by its length you can tell I had seriously underestimated what I needed to write.

The door slammed as Charlie ran straight for the bathroom, she hadn’t even bothered to collect her clothes, Alastor stared down at the bloody and ruined garments and with a snap they were cleaned and put back together, buttons appearing where they were missing. He moved over to the door, he could just step through even if Charlie did lock it, but he respected her so instead he knocked.

“Charlie?” his soft-spoken tones were droning with a calming music that played out. There was a sob from the other side.

“P-Please, leave me alone.” Alastor paused and placed a hand upon the surface of the door. It was hard to remember what he did when he hunted, but he knew that he hadn’t hurt Charlie, in fact if his fuzzy memory served him correctly they had got rather intimate together. 

“Have I done anything to upset you?” His question had a rather horrible effect and his ears twitched with the sounds of barely contained sobs as Charlie wept into something, a towel perhaps? Was she trying to silence herself? He paused and heard nothing, so leaned against the wall, waiting to talk to Charlie when she was ready to. 

Charlie was curled up and pressing her face against a towel as she lay in the empty bathtub, trying to get as small as possible, almost wishing she could disappear entirely. Alastor sounded worried, if she told him, he would feel guilty about something she had started. 

“I’m p-pathetic…” She clutched at the towel desperately and shook, her insides were cramping up, reacting to the damage dealt now that the adrenaline had worn off, it hurt so bad and she had to hold just below her stomach as it cramped again.

“Darling, may I come in?” Alastor’s voice sounded from beyond the door. Charlie panicked and lifted her head.

“N-NO!” She couldn’t keep her voice steady but she couldn’t face him, to see the guilt in his face when he saw what he had done, but it wasn’t his fault. It wasn’t! It was all her fault.

“I’m j-just a pathetic s-slut…” She buried her face again and shut her eyes, everything was still stinging and she still had yet to look at what damage might have been done. Charlie didn’t want to look, didn’t want to see so she ran a hand down her shaking body until she tenderly felt around the source of her pain. She could have shouted out had she not been in shock and already sobbing. What was once petals in a delicate garden had turned into an excavated quarry of flesh. Charlie snapped her hand away as if burned and just covered her mouth in horror. It would heal, right? It should heal… should turn back to normal given enough time, but what if it didn’t? What if she had to carry on with that every time she looked down, or tried to be intimate with Alastor? The thought terrified her and she just wanted to bury herself and hide away, to burrow underground and crawl into a darkened pit and just stay there. Charlie couldn’t do that so settled for just wrapping the towel over her entire body and keeping her eyes shut tight.

Alastor wasn’t sure what he was meant to do. Did he go in? She asked him not to but the thought of his doe in distress upset a very primal part of him. Shaking his head he dismissed it, Charlie had asked him to stay out, so of course he would honour her request. It just left him feeling awkward. He slid to the floor and rested his back up against the door of the bathroom. He would wait until Charlie was ready, and then perhaps he would find out what had upset her so badly.

***

“They don’t appreciate you…” Cherri was carefully laying on her side next to the dark furred spider as the rested together in bed, her slightly oiled hand gracefully sliding and twisting up and down his shaft as she performed a slow handjob, Arackniss was far too injured to have the sex she wanted but this helped relax him. Cherri enjoyed the way the muscles in his face twitched when she lingered massaging the tip, just so it teetered close to being uncomfortably sensitive before gliding her hand back down. It was so easy to control and had such a profound effect. Arackniss’s face furrowed into a frown.

“It feels like that, but you’re hardly one to talk. You constantly put me down.” Cherri moved her head closer and kissed into his neck before hot breath escaped her mouth to tease and tickle his ear and her soft and sultry tones made his hips flex.

“But who’s the one who helped dress your wounds? Wanted to get you comfortable?” Her grip around his cock tightened as she felt it twitch.

“Ugh, you…” Arackniss panted out and Cherri grinned and kept the low and dangerous tone.

“And who’s the one helping you cum right now?” 

“Y-You are.” 

“That’s right… now be a good little boy and cum for me.” Her hand twisted and shifted along the sensitive head as Arackniss hissing grunt came from the sudden increase of pressure to his sensitive part. Another grunt as ropey strands shot out in several long pulses, Cherri cooed right into his ear.

“Such a good boy.” She let her hand slow down until it was just a creeping stroke to make sure every last drop had been expelled before she let go and reached out to her nightstand so she could grab a tissue to start mopping him up.

“Thanks, Cherri.” He let out a long sigh and the cyclops half shrugged.

“You’ve had a bad day, thought I could make it better…” Arackniss shut his eyes and his eyebrows knitted together in worry.

“I don’t know what to do about them, they’re constantly on my case… you know, they don’t like me hanging around you?” Cherri frowned.

  
“Why ‘cos they’re jealous you get to tap this whenever you want?” Arackniss let out a dry laugh.

“Don’t think it's that Cherri.” Cherri threw the tissue away and it landed dead centre in the waste paper bin halfway across the room, she pounded her fist in the air in silent celebration and turned to see that Arackniss still had his eye shut so didn’t see the three point shot. 

“You wanna know what I think, really? No jokes this time.” The dark spider opened his eye to look at Cherri.

“Sure.” Cherri rested back down, being careful of the fresh stitching that covered his chest, she used her hands to hold his and looked into him.

“I think they’re toxic. Maybe you’re startin’ to see that too?”

“Sure they can be dicks sometimes, but they’re not toxic…” Cherri reached over and tilted his face towards hers before kissing him.

“Think about it, always puttin’ you down, makin’ it seem like all your ideas and work are shit… They just want to keep ya that way so they got someone to do whatever they want…” Arackniss paused.

“Isn’t that kind of what you do?” Cherri gave him a smile and shook her head.

“I’m just a bitch... but ya know I respect who you are… else I wouldn’t invite you to my bed, would I?” The confusion played across Arackniss face and Cherri doubled down hard.

“I’ve always said what’s on my mind, right? You should trust me.” 

“I guess I trust you.” Cherri kissed him again, as if rewarding him. 

“That’s right, so just watch out, alright? If they start trying to keep us away from each other… well, that’s none of their business right? Us fuckin’ shouldn’t matter to them? Is it their business?” 

“No, it's not.” Cherri nodded and kissed his neck again.

“Is it their business that I enjoy your amazing cock in me?” Arackniss shook his head.

“No.” Cherri felt emboldened and kept working the strand of conversation.

“Is it their business if you wanna come see me?”

“No!” Cherri paused and sat up to look down at the spider who had now locked eyes onto her.

“Look if it gets bad, you can stay here if you like?” Arackniss looked surprised.

“What?” Cherri gave him a smile and squeezed his shoulder.

“Keep me close to that dickin’ I love and keeps you away from your asshole family, offer’s there all I'm sayin’” Arackniss went very still and then nodded.

“I’ll think about it.” Cherri grinned.

“Cool, now you wanna sleep? Or do I need suck you off first?” Arackniss blinked before grinning. 

***

Vaggie woke up, warm and very comfortable. She wasn’t sure how it had happened but both her and Molly had fallen asleep together on the sofa, The spider gently nuzzling into her with soft fur and the light on the living room ceiling had lulled Vaggie into an uncharacteristic sleep, normally she hated sleeping in her clothes because she would move around too much and they just ended up getting tangled in her hair. Not this time, perhaps due to the multiple limbs that had wrapped and encased her. It was strange, a spider in this sort of position would be wrapping limbs around its next meal, Vaggie however didn’t feel like a snack but safe and warm. Blinking her eye free from the blurriness of sleep she risked shifting her head around to see Molly contentedly snuggled into her. 

Either Angel or Arackniss hadn’t come back yet, or hadn’t disturbed them when they did, knowing Angel’s habits of being a little gossip it was unlikely the latter. Vaggie managed to untangle one of her arms and reached out to gently stroke Molly’s cheek, she seemed so peaceful asleep and when her fingertips touched the soft fur, Molly stirred slightly and smiled, still away with her dreams but it made Vaggie’s heart flutter around. Memories of last night came surfacing, Molly’s flushed face as they had kissed, the way she touched Vaggie, delicately and exploratory, as if she was trying to remember every contour of the moth demon's body. It wasn’t going to be some heated fling, but something far more special to both of them. So why had Vaggie suddenly got cold feet? She was ready then, ready to take the plunge with Molly… until she touched her scar. Vaggie face hardened, she hated thinking about it, looking at or touching it and that negativity spread enough. She wasn’t ready to share it with Molly, Vaggie just hoped that Molly would be understanding. 

Vaggie’s sour thoughts were interrupted when Molly’s face twitched and her two large eyes fluttered open, Vaggie watched as her pupils focused on Vaggie and the first thing that happened was a smile, not even planned but entirely reactionary. It made Vaggie lean in and kiss her softly before Molly was even aware. 

“Wh-mmmm.” Her question was silence as she held the soft moment for as long as she could before the two of them parted. Vaggie gave her a smile back.

“Don’t even know when I fell asleep…” Molly kissed Vaggie’s cheek with a quick peck.

“Remember this?” Molly reached out and gently used her fingers to run through Vaggie’s hair that just touched and massaged her scalp, that was it. Vaggie remembered now, she was so relaxed that she had just drifted off. 

“Yeah… it felt so nice I just fell asleep on you.” Molly nodded with a small giggle.

“Didn’t even know until you started to snore.” Vaggie frowned.

“I don’t snore!” Molly laughed again.

“Yes you do, and it's adorable.” Vaggie rolled her eye.

“So, why didn’t you wake me, surely it wasn’t comfortable having me laying on you all night.” Molly’s face grew a little hotter.

“I liked cuddlin’ you… so I kinda just fell asleep too.” Vaggie glanced down to the pairs of arms and legs still wrapped around her.

“Well, I guess I wasn’t getting up and sleep walking away.” Molly laughed nervously.

“Sorry I can be a bit of a tight hugg-”

“I like it.” That made Molly shut up quick as a flash and the blush on her face magnified. Before she could say anything in response Vaggie shuffled around and started trying to sit up, Molly released her from all the limbs and sat up too, to her surprise rather than getting up Vaggie settled back down against Molly and gently ran her hands up and down her arms, stroking the soft fur, Vaggie spoke quietly. 

“Sorry about last night.” Molly quickly took hold of Vaggie’s hand and squeezed it.

“Don’t gotta apologize for anythin’.” Vaggie furrowed her brow.

“I was so ready to, you know… with you. But I’m just not there yet… I don’t want to mess you around.” Molly leant in and kissed Vaggie on the shoulder before moving up to delicately kiss around her ear, earning a shudder of delight at the little kisses.

“I told you, I’m happy to wait… I want it to be special between us.” Vaggie smiled.

“It already is special between us.” Molly’s heart practically melted. She kissed Vaggie’s neck again.

“I want to make you breakfast, and then could we spend the day together? I don’t mind helpin’ out if you need to do anything.” 

“Okay… I’d like that.” Molly squeezed her arms around Vaggie’s middle and shuffled around to stand up.

“I’m going to have a shower and freshen up, meet you by the kitchen?” Vaggie got up too and looked up at the spider smiling down at her.

“That’s a good idea, I’ll shower too, see you in a bit.” The pair embraced and kissed before Vaggie went to leave. Molly watched her go and waved a final farewell as the door was shut. She idly traced her fingers across her lips, holding onto the sensation of their final kiss. There was something about Vaggie that Molly couldn’t quite describe, a trust not even earned but instinctive. She liked Vaggie, and maybe something a bit stronger too, but Molly wasn’t ready to deal with that, not when she had to concentrate on the present. She had a girlfriend that had clearly been hurt badly by something and she would try her best not to seem pushy and to help whenever she was needed. 

Right now however, she needed something too. Heading to her bedroom she opened up her draw and pulled out a rubber object that Angel had so helpfully nicknamed, at least this thing was waterproof and recently charged, because Molly was about to put it through her paces as she relived tasting all along Vaggie’s skin with her hands. She buckled in place and had to steady herself, she wasn’t in the shower just yet and rushed towards the bathroom, a huge smile plastered over her face. 

***

Alastor heard footsteps and quickly stood up and turned around, he had been sat there all night, hadn’t slept a wink but he hardly needed to, as the hours passed by he became more concerned about Charlie who still had yet to emerge, however as the door opened and the petite blonde stood at the doorway. She had wrapped a towel around her body and looked meek and subdued, she had clearly been crying for a very long time, dark rings were running under each eye and they were puffed up red and bloodshot. The concern on his face was easily seen and it made Charlie’s whole face seem to screw up and she bundled into his chest and started shaking again.

“It’s all my fault.” Alastor’s arms reached out and gently cradled her.

“What are you talking about darling, what’s your fault?” Charlie buried her face into his jacket and he could barely hear her over the sound of her ragged breathing and muffled voice.

“I w-wanted to be yours… so I… I” The radio demon rubbed up and down her back.

“We had relations during our hunt?” Charlie just nodded silently. Alastor frowned and gently kissed the top of her head.

“Did I hurt you?” She froze.

“It’s not your fault! I didn’t say anything… I just wanted to be useful.” Alastor’s frown turned into a glare and he had to reel it back, in case Charlie looked up at him 

“Why on hell would you think you’re not useful?” Charlie just shook her head.

“T-There’s s-so much w-wrong with me… I j--just w-wanted to be y-your d-doe!” 

“I am a different creature when I hunt, you do not need to appease me in any way.” Charlie's broken sobs broke through his careful words.

“I j-just t-though.” Alastor gently gripped Charlie’s shoulders and pried her away from him, she made a strange noise and tried to get back to his chest but eventually looked up with her tear stained face right into his deep red and caring eyes. 

“I never want to hurt you Charlie, please always tell me.” She sniffed and nodded and then looked distraught.

“It… It hasn’t healed.” 

“What?” Charlie shook her head vigorously.

“It s-should have healed… b-but it hasn’t… it still hurts, it’s still…” Alastor took a step towards her.

“May I see?” Charlie backed off suddenly and clutched at the towel covering herself.

“N-No! I d-don’t want you to look, please d-don’t look!” she was practically begging and getting more distraught at the idea that Alastor might demand to see, he took a step back and Charlie seemed to calm slightly, she looked back at Alastor.

“I don’t know what to do! Everything normally heals so quickly, why hasn’t this! I feel so useless!” 

“You’re not useless… Charlie, you are a magnificent individual, you just don’t always see it.” Alastor tapped a finger to his chin, he had pressed down the weight of guilt that had settled in his stomach, Charlie didn’t seem to be in a fit state and his guilt would only compound the issue if he tried to show it. For now, he would just concentrate on helping her, but he could be sure it would be a hell of a long time before he went hunting with her again. 

“I don’t feel magnificent… I feel worthless. What good am I?” The radio demon reached out and Charlie almost recoiled until he made it perfectly clear he was just going to touch and hold her hand. 

“My darling, I can't fix this, but I know someone who might, if you’re willing to trust someone else.” Charlie blinked.

“Do you trust them?” Alastor took a moment for the best way to phrase it.

“I trust them not to betray me. Whether they’ll help, I can’t be certain.” There was a long pause but Charlie didn’t really have any other options, her desperation was clear to see and she felt shame and inadequacy was going to swallow her up. 

“Okay, please… I… I just want to undo this mistake…” Alastor let go of her hand and moved over to the table, with a snap of his fingers he conjured some paper and an old fountain pen and started to write down a pair of messages. 

“Do you want something for the pain?” He called back towards Charlie who still hadn’t moved. She shook her head, despite the cramping pains and soreness that filled her lower body. She hated that she had done this to herself, that she was so weak.

“No… I’ll be fine, I want to get dressed.” Alastor didn’t turn and continued to write.

“I’ve got your clothes cleaned and folded on the bed.” Charlie looked over and saw the articles of clothing he was referring to, making her way over. She gingerly got up on the bed before closing the curtains around it and started to get dressed. Alastor finished writing and folded and sealed both letters, a small discharge of static sounded out, betraying his nerves as he summoned his shadow by his side.

“Deliver these and return with the replies.” The shadow hissed before taking both and disappearing. Things were moving slightly too quickly although he had intended on meeting them both anyway, although with Charlie in tow, one of the meetings might be a little sourer than Alastor would like. The sounds of rustling stopped, Charlie must be dressed but it was followed by silence, she wasn’t getting out of bed, the silence dragged into minutes and Alastor got up and paced carefully over to the bed, before parting the curtain, there was a curled up lump under their silken sheets, Charlie had buried herself completely under blankets and not an inch of her could be seen. He perched at the edge of the bed and the small bundle seemed to quiver slightly. 

“C-Can I have some time alone please?” her muffled voice sounded out and Alastor frowned again, pursing his lips he let out a silent sigh as he stood back up. 

“I’ll let you know if I hear anything back.” 

“T-Thank you.” Alastor reached out and drew the curtain back, turned and sat back down in his chair as he tapped his fingers against the table. Hopefully he could get this resolved, and then have a very frank discussion with Charlie about what had happened. She was clearly in no mood for any of it but it was irking him that she felt that shutting him out was the best way forward. 

***

Who knew that washing blood stains off clothes with a partner could be so much fun, but here Vaggie was, a smile on her face as she had her face tilted down to the wash basin she had clothes in as she scrubbed at the bloody stains trying to shift them. Molly was standing next to her wearing rubber gloves and scrubbing a different pair, tunes were blaring out from the living room and with the occasional beat Molly would swing her hips and ‘accidentally’ bump into Vaggie. The pair were laughing and smiling as they talked about nothing and everything all at once. When lunchtime came around Vaggie offered to make sandwiches which was quickly accepted before Vaggie found herself sat on the counter top whilst Molly ferociously kissed her and held Vaggie in place.    
  
She made cucumber sandwiches, and the giddy pair enjoyed a long relax on the sofa before making sure everything was hanging up and drying. It was such a strange day, doing chores with someone and oddly when Molly finally had to leave to check up on the rest of her family, it left Vaggie with a strange emptiness in her place, sitting on the sofa, even with a blanket wrapped up tightly across her chest felt cold and distant. She was pining for the spiders company and she hadn’t even been gone ten minutes. Vaggie settled down and chewed her lip as she remembered the smile that Molly always seemed to give her and the glint in her eye whenever she would laugh. Hands reached up to gently touch her face as Vaggie recalled the softness of the touch and the tender taste of lips on hers. 

“Shit.” She pulled her hands away before she got too lost in the moment. She had other things to worry about now, with turmoil on the surface surely it wouldn’t be long before they had to strike out again, she needed to be ready for that, to help Alastor with his plan, to keep Charlie safe and to make sure Vaggie could come back to see Molly. 

***

There was a scream and Angel dashed straight to his bedroom door, it was open and he had a gun ready as he turned the corner round the door frame. Alastor and Charlie were standing in the middle of the living room and Summer and Dia had shrieked at the sudden appearance and ran to barricade themselves in the bathroom. Angel ignored Charlie despite the fact that she looked more miserable than he had ever seen her, he held back the venom that was brewing to rub her face in it. With Alastor standing there it wouldn’t be worth it.

“Smiles, you should fuckin’ knock!” Angel moved to the bathroom and gently knocked on the door.

“It’s okay… he ain’t gunna hurt ya.” The door opened a crack and Summer’s face stared at him.

“You sure?” Angel nodded and gave a smile.

“Positive, but you don’t need to come out, I’ll be off now. Take care of the place and good luck with Mimzy.” There was a quiet murmur as Dia whispered something to Summer before the door opened and both girls hugged Angel tightly catching him by surprise. 

“Thanks for everything.” Dia spoke softly and her tailed coiled around Angel’s back giving an even tighter squeeze. Angel gave a laugh and looked embarrassed.

“Don’t worry ‘bout it. Need someone to look after my place, right?” He laughed but it faltered when he looked at the sincerely appreciative looks from both Summer and Dia. Before things got teary he quickly turned to Alastor.

“I’m good to go, last night was amazin’ by the way.” Alastor rolled his eyes.

“I didn’t ask.” 

“Yeah, well I’m tellin’ ya, It’s been a while since I choked on a nice fat cock.” Charlie seemed to twitch slightly and Angel couldn’t help in delighting in it. Alastor snapped his fingers and Angel disappeared, he let out a surprised yell as he got sucked down.

“YA FU-” It left Alastor and Charlie, and a now very nervous Summer and Dia, something that Angel had said however had got Alastor’s attention.

“Angel mentioned Mimzy, were you there last night?” Summer nodded cautiously. 

“...W-We have jobs there…” Alastor’s eyes flashed for a moment.

“Did Angel cause a disruption at all?” Summer and Dia exchanged glances.

“N-No, just got a little drunk…” Alastor conjured his staff and tapped on it a couple of times in apparent thought.

“Thank you for being so forthcoming.” With another snap he and Charlie disappeared and Summer let out a ragged sigh. Hopefully that wasn’t going to become a regular thing. 

When they reappeared, Charlie and Alastor were standing in a room that was decorated but windowless, it had plenty of furniture from divans to recliners, that were plush and comfortable with dark throws covering them, Alastor went across the room and pressed a bell that seemed to be mounted to the wall, a tinkling ringing sounded out and he moved back and sat down, motioning for Charlie to join him. She nervously stepped forward and sat beside him.

“What was that?” The silence was broken with her question.

“Announcing our arrival.” 

“Where are we?” Alastor’s smile seemed to tighten slightly.

“An old acquaintance but it makes for some very good neutral ground, this room is mine and it’s quite private too. Had I not been caught the first time I would have hidden here, now it is far too risky to stay but for something like this just a quick visit is an acceptable risk.” Charlie looked around, it was very nice, almost homely. 

“Who is this acquaintance? Is it who might help me?” Alastor shook his head. 

“No my dear, have you ever been to Mimzy’s?” Charlie looked around the room.

“A few times, but this doesn’t look like any part of it I recognize. I usually avoid it if I'm honest, the prices were always so high!” Alastor let out a dry chuckle.

“I wouldn’t let Mimzy catch you say that, but we're in the private rooms that Overlords book to meet in anonymity and on a neutral ground. It’s also who we’re meeting today.” Charlie’s mouth fell open.

“How in hell have you managed that? Aren’t they just going to tell me dad! Especially because of Valentino.” Alastor shook his head and before he could open his mouth to speak the door opened and his back went straight when the plump little demon of Mimzy walked in, stared at him and slowly shut the door behind her.

“It would have been nice Al, if you could have told me you were fine, before I got a letter asking for a meeting room.” Her stare was both piercing and filled with ice. Alastor stood up and approached the demoness.

“I would have done when everything had settled down, you know I don’t enjoy rocking the boat.” there was a dry laugh.

“Alastor, your amateur dramatics do nothing but rock boats. It’s a storm in hell because of what you’re doing, do you have any idea what would happen if I was caught with you here! Why should I risk myself like this? All I need to do is make a single phone call and I could be showered with more cash and power than I could ever get with my club.” Charlie was deathly silent as she watched Alastor’s face stay fixed in that smile of his.

“For old times sake?” He spoke quietly and Mimzy almost looked like she was about to hit him.

“ _ Old times sake?  _ Al, you made it perfectly clear before how it was going to work between us, so you can’t expect that to work on me.” Alastor’s eyes glanced for a fraction of a moment towards Charlie but that was all mimzy needed to stare at the princess, her gaze could cut through steel beams, she looked exasperated at Alastor.

“The princess Al? Really? The bounty on her head is almost as large as yours!” Alastor seemed to struggle with what words he wanted to come out with and Charlie stared, she had never known him to be so speechless, or at least this quiet. 

“She means a great deal to me.” He finally settled for, Mimzy’s eyes rounded on him and she was almost analysing him in minute detail. 

“... So that’s how it is then?” Alastor nodded once and Mimzy didn’t really have anything to say to that, she ran a hand and readjusted her headband with the pink feathers sticking out of it. 

“You’re an old fool, you know that don’t you Al?” Alastor's smile seemed far more natural and relaxed, Charlie couldn’t understand it, had an agreement just been made.

“You would know Mimzy, you did agree to marry me after all.” There was the bombshell and Charlie’s mouth hung open, she was lucky that she wasn’t being paid attention to and quickly shut it again. There was a sudden retching sensation in her stomach and she didn’t know what to do about it, was she about to be sick? Did she need to run away, scream, shout… Mimzy let out a soft laugh.

“You know I was only after your radio coverage to give me more customers.” Alastor rolled his eyes.

“Oh yes, I was the used one wasn’t I?” The briefest of smiles appeared between Mimzy’s cheeks.

“Fine, I’ll go get her… just don’t make a habit of this?” Alastor gave a bow.

“You have my word, you’d already made up your mind before I even got here hadn’t you?” Mimzy grinned as she left.

“It’s been decades and you can still read me like a book.” The door shut leaving Alastor and Charlie alone once more. Charlie spoke out so quietly it could be barely heard as she gripped her legs hard with trembling hands.

“You’re married?” She dared not look at him. Alastor moved over and gently took Charlie’s hand, she wanted to wrench it away suddenly but as her face stared up to look at him Alastor’s soft expression seemed to dull the anger.

“I  **was** married.” Charlie didn’t know how to take this, everything felt strange and her insides were still painful, it was all getting too much.

“What?” Alastor gave her hand a soft squeeze and sat down.

“I was married when I was alive, Mimzy was… a driven woman, she wooed me, which at the time was quite uncouth, it was enough to impress me with her gusto and things went from there…” Charlie took this information in and went still.

“What happened, why aren’t you still together?” Alastor’s hands twitched and he looked down at the floor.

“Perhaps this is a discussion for another time, there’s someone coming to meet us.” Charlie took both of his hands in hers.

“Please.” He risked a glance and her open face, those wide eyes that implored him to make her feel better, despite the fact he knew that the truth would probably do the opposite. 

“Very well, you know I would never withhold from you.” He reached out to stroke her cheek, before continuing. 

“Till death do us part, that was the phrase in our vows… well I was already, how do we say… ‘Partaking’ in my rituals and hunts, scoundrels and wastrels mostly, people who wouldn’t be missed. Mimzy never mentioned it to me but I’m almost certain she knew. She was a budding entrepreneur and funnily enough when the criminal gangs started disappearing around her establishment it seemed that popularity soared. We both benefited from each other… then she fell pregnant.” Charlie’s heart dropped.

“Y-Your a father?” Alastor shook his head.

“No, She died before giving birth. Influenza. It was a decade later when I finally met my match and you can imagine my surprise when I found her doing exactly the same thing in hell as she did when we were alive. We talked, but I was more interested in gaining power and stretching my legs in hell than renewing our marriage. She knew what sort of instability I might bring so she agreed. Instead, she offered me a room in case I ever needed it, and here we are.” Charlie let out a long exhalation, it was a lot to absorb, but on the surface it was mainly relief, at least Charlie hadn’t been played off as some other woman, however it did strike her that Alastor had almost become a father once… but now, with her? The barren princess. It tore away at Charlie’s insides that she couldn’t provide a family for him. Alastor seemed to sense the conflict and was quick to embrace her.

“Remember that I said I do not care if we can or can’t start a family, it's  **you** who I want my time to be with.” Charlie nodded and sniffed.

“I know… but I just want to be able to give you anything, but I can’t…” Before she started spinning too far down the spiral of self loathing the door opened once more, and a woman dressed impeccably standing straight as a board stepped in, a white fanged smile and eyes as dark as night. Large wide brimmed hat, topped with skulls and some kind of feathery protrusions it seemed wider than the door but she had entered without it needing to be tucked in. From her neck down to her sharp heels, her skin was completely covered as if she had just stepped out of a Victorian novel, however her dress was flawless. Alastor moved across and reached out for the hand and kissed the gloved knuckles.

“Rosie, my dear. What a pleasure it is to see you again.” Charlie stared and the cynical part of her brain wondered if this was another wife, but she recalled the name and the face as the Overlord. The primp and proper demon withdrew her gloved hand from Alastor.

“Alastor, you know how I always enjoyed our little chats but calling me here, you know what that must look like.” Alastor bowed his head.

“My apologies Rosie, but you know I wouldn’t call you if I didn’t need your particular expertise. Charlie this is Rosie, Rosie this is Charlotte.” The smile never left the Overlords face.

“I am well acquainted with the Magne family, Alastor. Another reason why I was so loath to accept your invite.” 

“But I’m glad to see you accepted regardless.” Alastor’s eyes flashed brightly when Rosie turned her smile back to him.

“Curiosity more than anything, so what are you asking me here for then?” Alastor turned to face Charlie and spoke out.

“Charlie is suffering from an injury that hasn’t been healed by her regeneration, I was wondering if you could see what you could do.” Rosie’s eyes twitched.

“Any crackpot witch doctor could do this Alastor, now why in the nine circles you thought to drag me down here.” Alastor didn’t skip a beat.

“Because you are simply the best at it, and discretion is key, plus I believe you owe me a favour.” Rosie laughed.

“Barely five minutes into the conversation and you’re already blackmailing me? You’ve not changed.” Alastor's smile matched hers. 

“I’d hate to give the impression that I had.” 

“Very well, a favour for a favour.” Alastor snapped his fingers and a hat stand slid straight up and out of the ground as Rosie took off her hat and placed it upon it, it was routine and Alastor knew it well.

The unlikely friendship of the Overlord and Alastor had started a couple of decades before his current troubles with Lucifer, turns out the only one interested in the occult as much as Alastor had been Rosie, hell born demons excluded of course. Rosie in her spare time had taken up what could only be described as witchcraft, and especially in the era she was alive it was common practice to put curses and plagues on unpopular and foul people. She was practical and as pragmatic as Alastor, which was why when Lucifer had him locked up she didn’t lift a finger to help, Alastor didn’t take it personally. He looked to be on the losing side and it would be a fools' errand to try and help him. Even now, he doubted she would help with his little rebellion but he was sure of her support _ if  _ he won. 

They had enjoyed each other's company and Alastor would often be invited round for tea where they would discuss the more intricate magic they had employed in their times being alive, reliving the glory days and such. Rosie's attention had turned to Charlie, the princesses hands were gently clutching each other in worried nerves. 

“So what exactly is the trouble?” Charlie’s eyes darted to Alastor for a moment and she went pink in the face, Charlie mumbled something that made Rosie click her tongue.

“Young ladies shouldn’t mumble, eloquence my dear.” Alastor came to the rescue and with another snap of his fingers a privacy screen had sprung up between him and Charlie with Rosie. He could see Charlie’s silhouette lean closer and whisper quietly to the Overlord. True to form Rosie didn’t bat an eye.

“I see my darling, well I’m going to put you to sleep and see what I can do.” Charlie nodded.

“Okay, thank you.” Rosie didn’t respond but pressed a thumb against Charlie’s forehead, for a moment Rosie’s eyes seemed to bleed darkness and then it was over and Charlie was out like a light. Alastor sat down on the opposite side of the room and waited. The sounds of extra hands and creatures appearing and Charlie’s clothes being disregarded and then finally a gasp.

“Alastor, you should be ashamed of yourself!” Alastor almost choked on nothing and there was a radio outburst from him.

“Excuse me?” Rosie clearly was unhappy with him and being left out of the loop at Charlie’s request was bothering him even more now.

“A princess is not some piece of meat you can thrash around, I thought you were better than that.” Alastor went to stand up but before he could take a step closer, thin and spindly creatures sprang over the top of the privacy screen and glared at him not to move closer. 

“I don’t know what you think has happened but I can assure you, it was not an intention of mine!” Rosie seemed to be completely ignoring him.

“I’m surprised the poor girl could walk at all, any lesser creature would be dead. Consider yourself before you debase this poor flower again.” Alastor crossed his arms and huffed.

“Rosie, I do believe you are entirely taking’ this out of contex-”

“Don’t you dare start with me Alastor! A women's garden is to be treated with delicacy and care, not for you to play roughshod with.” Alastor’s eyes twitched.

“If you are suggesting that I do not know how to be properly intimate…” 

“I’m not suggesting anything Alastor, but looking at this it certainly is at the forefront of my mind… anyway It's fine now. But I won’t be answering another one of your calls if it's just to fix up your lack of knowledge of the female anatomy… I’ll wake her up.” Alastor suddenly spoke out.

“Wait, there’s something I need you to check.” Alastor could hear the annoyed click of her tongue, but he wasn’t going to mention it with Charlie still awake.

“Lucifer made his daughter unable to produce children, it is something that distresses Charlie significantly, can you see what’s to be done?” there was a long pause.

“Very well. Give me a moment, and I had just finished stitching her back together, you really are awful at timing Alastor.”

“I beg for your forgiveness.” Rosie didn’t respond and it fell quiet apart from the occasional squelch of something being shifted around behind the screen, finally it was broken but Rosie’s sigh.

“Darling, it’s not good news.” Alastor waited and Rosie continued.

“I can heal and restore broken and missing things, I have no power over things that were never there.” 

“What are you saying?” 

“If this was Lucifer’s doing, he didn’t just remove the ability for her to have children, it’s as if it was never there to begin with. I can’t do anything for her.”

“Oh.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is 'Expecting' and I'm sure you'll all relish the drama of it. 
> 
> Cherri's a monster with a pretty smile.


	20. Expecting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie can't see the value in herself, Cherri gets the best news she had been hoping for, chaos ensues.

Charlie woke laying on her side, draped in the welcoming sensation of the silken sheets that made her and Alastor’s bed. She stirred and started to stretch when she felt the arms wrapped around her and the body that held her tightly, she was being spooned by Alastor who had his face resting on the top of her head. A heavy silence seemed to descend, as Charlie didn’t really know what to say, or how to feel. So many things had happened and trying to process any of them made her heart and head hurt. 

“How do you feel?” It was Alastor who broke the silence, He shifted his arms around slightly and Charlie’s brow furrowed, it was more than just a sheet that protected her modesty, it seems she was wearing a long nightdress, probably because the last time she was awake she had demanded that Alastor not look at her. She sighed.

“I don’t know.” She answered honestly. “Did Rosie, you know?” Alastor nodded.

“She said it was fixed and there would be no lasting problems.” Charlie’s hand hitched up the bottom of her dress under the covers and tenderly placed a hand against her privates, a wave of relief spread, at least she didn’t have to deal with that, it was just everything else.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were married?” Charlie tried with all her might to sound unaffected, to stare off at the curtain that surrounded the bed. Anything other than expressing the tempest of emotions that had her heart caught up in and she certainly didn’t want to turn her head, to stare into those deep red eyes of the radio demon, to weep so openly in front of him from the welling sense of hurt that was pooling around her entire body.

“It didn’t seem relevant at any point, our marriage ended when Mimzy died, and I certainly didn’t pursue it when I found her again. Does it bother you?” Charlie didn’t know how to answer.

“No, yes… I don’t know. Did you love her? Like you love me.” Alastor's face turned very neutral, now that was a question that didn’t have an answer that would work out well.

“Once, long ago perhaps… But I mourned her loss and moved on.” Charlie went very still and had closed her eyes, tears were welling up and dribbling down her face to stain and wet the sheets.

“I want to ask you something, please tell me the truth, promise me you’ll be honest.” Alastor grip flexed slightly and his own worries came surfacing, he hated this feeling but he wasn’t going to deny Charlie’s request… he wasn’t going to lie.

“I promise my dear I’ll tell you the truth.” Charlie took in a deep breath through closed teeth and let out half a lungful of air before continuing.

“You almost had a family once, do you want children? Is that something you want?” Alastor teeth clenched and static started to fill the silence in his own head. He was never one for crude language, but ‘FUCK’ was about appropriate for the current situation, he tried his best to avoid it.

“Darling, surely we can talk of something else?” Charlie seemed to bristle.

“No! Tell me Al, tell me right now!” Alastor closed his eyes, Charlie could be as stubborn as a mule sometimes, and this wasn’t going to help her, not one bit.

“I had always imagined that one day… I might, but that’s not to say I would be miserable without them.” He had to add the last part hastily but It didn’t matter what he said any more, it was enough to cascade Charlie into sobbing. Alastor wrapped arms around her tightly but it made no difference as her body was wracked with torment. She said nothing as the tears became howls as whatever was running through her head ran its course, Alastor was not equipped to process emotions in the same way, it was anathema to him, all he knew was that Charlie being upset hurt him, almost as bad as a physical wound and he was unsure how to fix, if he even could fix it. 

Time ticked by and Charlie remained unconsolable, even stroking her hair or trying to hold her hand did nothing to help, she was flat out refusing to turn and when Alastor had foolishly tried to tilt her head to face him, the screaming seemed to intensify and Charlie’s whole body went rigid as she locked up and pressed her face down into the sheets. Alastor’s own mind was trying very desperately to plan, some form of plan, any plan that might help and also the wriggling prospect that this wasn’t even the worst news he had to deliver. Did he wait? Did he not say anything at all? No, that was unacceptable, his silence on the matter of her infertility was paramount to lying about it if it was ever made known that he knew before he could tell her. Emotions aside he went down to rationally plan this out. 

Charlie was for the most part a happy joyous creature, inquisitive and positive. Sure, she had self-confidence issues and apparently awful taste in partners, present company excluded of course. Alastor had not seen her this upset over the last couple of days, even when she had thought Vaggie to be dead, her grief wasn’t this fierce. So it stood to reason that this must be close to the limit of how sad or upset anyone could actually feel, right? There must be some limit or capacity to emotional upset. Alastor had hardly felt these sorts of things himself, animal instincts sure, but those were simple to understand, not this quagmire of cautiousness and careful words. 

So, if she couldn’t feel any worse, then perhaps this was the best time to give bad news? Made sense enough to Alastor, that at least this way he could bundle up the grief into one package and deal with it. 

“Charlie?” He spoke out cautiously and received no word as the blonde hair shook as her shoulders trembled in place as she continued to weep into the bed. 

“I had Rosie look at your problems regarding what Lucifer had done to you.” The effect was almost immediate, Charlie fell quiet, she still wasn’t moving but her voice had settled into ragged gasps only, she waited for Alastor to continue. The radio demon was suddenly struck that perhaps this wasn’t the best time for it but had already committed and he could hardly back out now, his teeth ground together for just a moment as he tried to decide the best course of action. 

“There was nothing she could do, and she doesn’t know if there is anything to do about it either, I’m sorry my darling.” There was a palpable wave of silence as Charlie had stopped breathing, she had gone still as death. It was becoming unbearable and Alastor had to break the silence as it crawled over his skin like a miasma.

“Charlie?” Charlie didn’t move but her voice although muffled, it was picked up as clear as day. 

“I’m leaving you.” There was a pause as the words sunk in, before a horrendous screeching static filled the bed. Alastor's face was almost unrecognizable as dials span where his eyes should be, and his teeth clamped shut seemed to light up and fill the space. He had to reel in his emotional outburst, she was lying… she had to by lying. She had pledged her soul to him, sealed a deal with the dealmaker. She couldn’t just back out. Wrong, this whole thing stank or wrongness. He had placed no provisions on her soul, unlike Vaggie, Alastor hadn’t restricted Charlie in any way, to hold the spirit hostage would be to somehow make her less of what she could be. So in practicality, she could just walk away.  
  
This was a trick, a bad reaction, trying to get some form of rise out of him, well it was working dammit. He concentrated turning his eyes back to their usual red and he grabbed Charlie, rougher than he intended and just flipped her over, claws tore straight through the silken sheets that threatened to entangle and stop her being moved. Her face was a mess, snot and tears smeared almost everywhere as she had pressed her head against the sheets, she did not have the cold determined look of someone wanting to end things, but that of an emotional wreck unable to deal with the hurt. Alastor spoke and he had to force every fibre of his being that he didn’t revert into a snarling animal at this.

“I don’t accept it.” Charlie looked more surprised and confused than anything, had she been rehearsing this in her head? How had she expected it to go, with anger and telling her to get out? Or to end in tears and begging?  
  
“W-What?” Her voice had lost its clear quality as she trembled under the intense stare of Alastor’s gaze.

“I. Do. Not. Accept. **IT**.” Each word was dangerously sharp as it left Alastor’s mouth and his smile was basically non-existent, a neutral shape his mouth took but even that looked forced, the animal inside would show its fangs and snarled if it could. 

“T-That’s n-not up to y-you.” Charlie started to try and say and Alastor head tilted at such a sudden jerking fashion it almost looked like his neck had snapped and his eyes narrowed.

“If you tell me that it is what you want I’ll let you leave right now.” Charlie hadn’t even realized she was being pinned down until he had said it his arms and legs were locking her in place as he hovered above her, not enough to hurt but it was obvious he didn’t want her going until he had got the answer. But Charlie couldn’t answer and she shook her head from side to side as fresh hot tears escaped down her cheeks.

“I-I c-can’t…” A muscle twitched underneath Alastor’s left eye. 

“Then who exactly does this benefit?” Charlie’s face screwed up as her own pains of inadequacy bubbled to the surface and she shouted at the radio demon above her.

“YOU DESERVE S-SOMEONE BETTER!” Alastor took in a deep breath, this wasn’t going to get better quickly.

“I chose you, so all that would happen is we would both be miserable.” Charlie scowled at him.

“YOU GOT OVER YOUR WIFE! WE’RE NOT EVEN MARRIED YOU’LL GET OVER ME! LET GO OF ME!” Alastor did not release his grip despite Charlie now attempting to pitifully struggle free.

“I’m not letting you go Charlie, not from this bed and certainly not from my life.” that seemed to snap and the shouting stopped and only the tears remained, Charlie sounded broken, a worthless soul who had lost hope.

“Y-You’re going to l-leave me… I c-can’t give you a f-family…” That was the source of it, Charlie had convinced herself that Alastor would leave eventually when he wanted to start something Charlie couldn’t give. His eyes softened but his grip did not, Charlie was still struggling and getting more frantic and desperate as she cried.

“I promise that I am not going to leave you because of who you are.” Charlie just shook her head and had her eyes screwed tightly shut.

“Y-You can’t p-promise that!” It was in her voice, the denial of his words, she didn’t want them to be true, to give her a reason to want to leave, she still loved him and it was as clear to Alastor, she didn’t think anything of herself.

“What if I make a deal then?” Charlie still had her eyes shut, she couldn’t look at his handsome face, it was too much pain to bear. 

“W-What?” 

“I will never leave, until your love for me has run out.” Eyes snapped open to look imploringly at Alastor. 

“B-But I-I’ll never stop l-loving you.” She got such a soft smile as a response.

“Then it looks like I’ll never leave, do we have a deal?” To his surprise Charlie shook her head.

“N-No, y-you’ll just be s-stuck with me.” Alastor let go and Charlie’s arms flew out to the side, surprised by the sudden lack of resistance he scooped down, arms behind her back and as he lay down on his side he dragged her into a tight embrace, her shuddering gasps of air sucking in right by his neck. 

“I want that my darling, little doe. I know you want it to.” There was a moment where Charlie didn’t seem to know what to do, but then arms snaked around and clutched at Alastor tightly as she cried into his shoulder.

“D-Deal.” A sense of relief washed over the radio demon and he finally let himself relax as Charlie cried. There was a slither of pity, he wondered who was to blame for Charlie’s flawed perception of herself, was it all the abusive relationships before him, or from a father figure who would rather sterilize his daughter than help her. He could only guess but one thing he knew, this was way out of his depth. 

***

There was something wrong with Charlie, well more wrong. The light seemed to have died behind her eyes. Originally Alastor had accepted this to be part of their conflict and she was a bit down in the dumps about it, but as the days dragged into weeks with no change in sight Alastor was getting more concerned and when raising it with Charlie she insisted that ‘nothing was wrong’ a load of baloney if he ever did hear one. Her spark of joy seemed to be muted, not gone because when they spent time it would rise up and he might occasionally get a laugh that could warm his heart or a smile as she forgot, and then it would be silenced or gone as if she remembered that she wasn’t allowed to feel happiness anymore. What was worse and more troubling was their sex life, it hadn’t dried up like Alastor would have assumed since Charlie was so blue, but had instead exploded, without asking almost every night she would get on top of him with the intent of sexual relations, a small blob of lubrication in her hand from the bottle by the bed and she would slide him straight in before riding against him, often facing away so he could gaze at her porcelain back and rear. 

It was so close to being mechanical that Alastor had thought about stopping this strange ritual, but then wondered if that was probably the worst thing to do, he didn’t know and Charlie wanted to do it, he let it slide. He wasn’t a casanova but he knew enough especially with Charlie that this was forced, where was the leg quivering excitement? Her cries and screams of joy and lust even the biting had stopped, she instead grunted away as if completing a task and held steady when Alastor climaxed before sliding off him and cuddling down for sleep. If he thought about it, he couldn’t even say that she was getting any gratification from this, like she had somehow resigned herself to an unpleasant fate. It was the final straw when she had attempted fellatio for the first time with him, like two dead cow eyes staring up at him and he couldn’t take it so he quickly stopped her with a hand and stepped back.

“I’m sorry I’m bad at it.” Of course the first thing out of her mouth was an apology. Alastor’s nerves were frayed at breaking point and he was frustrated with having the same repeating conversation over and over again that inevitably led nowhere. Charlie wiped her chin free of spit and stood up. Alastor frowned.

“Darling, it's not that you’re bad, it's just your zest for life seems to have evaporated in the last weeks.” 

“I’m sorry.” Alastor’s eyes twitched.

“Do you even know why you’re sorry?” Charlie blinked.

“For disappointing you.” Alastor could have broken something in frustration, perhaps throwing the dining table across the room would make him feel better. 

“I’m going to get a drink. Would you like me to bring you back anything?” Alastor needed to change the subject and get some air, Charlie shook her head.

“No thank you.” She settled down in a chair and pulled one of Alastor’s books towards herself, as she turned the page her eyes weren’t tracking the words. Her whole body seemed to just be on autopilot and Alastor shut the door and left her to it. He needed to get help and there was only one person he could trust, sure Angel had seemingly given him good advice but there was no way in hell he was trusting such a delicate matter to him. He knocked on the door loudly and waited. 

When the door opened Vaggie met him with a faltering smile.

“Oh, Alastor. I was expecting someone else.” Vaggie looked like she had just had a shower, with her hair glinting with the remaining moisture. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a crop top, the outfit showed off both her stomach and most of her legs. Alastor back straightened.

“Am I interrupting?” Vaggie shook her head.

“Molly is bringing over a food, we were going to throw a blanket down on the floor and have a picnic.” Alastor tapped his fingers against his monocle and adjusted it slightly.

“I have something I need you to do instead.” Vaggie made no indication that her plans changing last minute had upset her and simply nodded.

“What do you need?” 

“I need to try and find out what’s going on with Charlie and get her out of whatever foul mood she’s dragging herself into, as her friend I think you’ll have a better job than I, use anything to make her better, I am being driven to my wits end by her apathetic behaviour.”

“Okay, I’ll talk to her now then. Would you please let Molly know I will be late?” Alastor paused for the request, he wasn’t going to go anywhere else, and certainly wasn’t about to go back to Charlie during a heart-to-heart with Vaggie.

“Very well… you and the spider, are involved?” Alastor was more curious than anything and Vaggie nodded once to confirm.

“Yes, it's going well… she means a great deal to me.” Alastor pondered for a moment before asking another question.

“What do you believe love to be?” It was nice having someone who was incapable of not answering or lying. He should try and collect more souls more often, Vaggie offered her answer.

“To me love is about accepting someone and wanting to protect them and keep them happy.” 

“Curious, would you say you love Molly then?” he shot her a glance and Vaggie paused before nodding.

“I think so.” Alastor’s grin spread.

“Haven’t told her yet then?” 

“I’m waiting for the right time, could you not tell her?” Alastor gave a far more sinister smile.

“Ah, you know me so well, but I have enough drama in my existence right now. I do not need to add to it, my lips are sealed.” Vaggie smiled.

“I’m waiting for the right time.” That piqued his interest even more so.

“What’s the right time for you then?” Vaggie didn’t quite know how to answer.

“Probably when we’re ready to be intimate together.” Alastor let out a laugh.

“You certainly are an odd one, I thought it was all the rage nowadays to indulge as soon as possible.” 

“Not for us, we’re happy waiting.” Alastor shrugged.

“Well best not keep you, thank you for the insight. Most illuminating.” Vaggie now dismissed turned and left for Alastor’s room. It left Alastor thinking on what Vaggie had said, her version of love was similar to his own, not that he would call it love but if that was what it was called so be it. He wanted to protect and treasure Charlie, but never stifle her, to always be free. He wanted that spirit back.

Vaggie didn’t knock and let herself in, Charlie was still sitting in the chair staring blankly at the same page as when Alastor had left, her eyes drifted up and a small smile spread across her face.

“Hey Vaggie, checking up on me?” Charlie put the book down as Vaggie approached.

“Something like that Charlie, how are you?” Charlie’s smile flickered.

“Doing okay, you’re looking great by the way.” Vaggie looked down at her outfit.

“You know me, trying to stay in shape.” Charlie gave her a wink.

“Bet Molly doesn’t mind either, right?” Vaggie shook her head and laughed, she took a seat across from Charlie and looked straight at her. There was no point beating around the bush, Charlie wasn’t stupid and probably knew why she was here and why Alastor wasn’t.

“Alastor’s worried about you.” Charlie’s face darkened.

“He shouldn’t.” Vaggie reached out to take Charlie’s hand away from the book and held it, Charlie didn’t pull away and looked straight in the grey soul’s eye. 

“You want to talk about it? Remember how you used to come to me with all your guy troubles?” Charlie laughed even if it was only a tiny one.

“Seems like a lifetime ago, I would gossip with you about the most recent failed dates, and you’d always tell me…” 

“Find someone who respects you like you deserve.” Vaggie finished and Charlie nodded before letting out a sigh.

“Do you ever wish things were back the way they were, before all of this happened?” 

“No, and I don’t think you do either Charlie.” 

“No I guess not, I would never want to go back to that place, not after learning what my father was really doing… It’s just… complicated.” Vaggie held on tight.

“It’s always complicated, so what’s bothering you this time?” Charlie removed her hand despite Vaggie’s small protest and just placed it down flat against the table between them.

“I think I’ve done it again, gone into a relationship I shouldn’t be in.” Vaggie’s face remained perfectly neutral.

“Do you still love Alastor?” Charlie nodded sadly.

“More than anything…” 

“Does he still love you?”

“Yeah, unfortunately.” Vaggie took a slow breath.

“Then why are you having problems? Has he hurt you?” Vaggie’s eye suddenly flashed with a strong intensity but relaxed when Charlie shook her head.

“No, actually I think I’ve hurt him more… I’m so useless.” 

“You’re not useless Charlie, stop putting yourself down.” Charlie scoffed and looked unamused.

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand, you’ve always had everything figured out! I look up to your determination and how nothing seemed to slow you down, I hoped that some of that would rub off on me, but here we are again!” Vaggie frowned for a moment before reaching across and tapping Charlie’s wrist once with her fingers.

“Hey.” Charlie gave a confused and irritated look.

“What?” Vaggie’s smile softened.

“You don’t know me that well Charlie, I was a nervous wreck for years because I cared about someone.” There was a strange laugh as if Charlie couldn’t quite believe.

“You? No, you just grab hell by its horns! I’m the one who can’t hold a relationship together.” Vaggie smile became far more cautious, the words that Alastor had told her ‘use anything’, well perhaps embarrassing herself in front of Charlie would do it and shock her out of whatever depression she had sunk into. 

“I was in love with you for years…” The bombshell landed and detonated quite spectacularly, as Charlie’s mouth fell open and she actually spluttered.

“W-WHAT?!” Vaggie took a steadying breath, there was no point them both becoming emotional now, it was all in her past. 

“I fell in love in the first couple of years of us working together… you were always so cheerful and determined, if you told me you could spit out rainbows I would have believed you.” Charlie was stammering and staring wide at the silver haired moth.

“Why didn’t you say anything!” Vaggie tapped her fingers on the table.

“Because I was scared, scared of losing what we already had.” The concept of Vaggie being scared of anything was baffling and Charlie just stared open mouthed at her, like a gaping fish. But the admissions were only getting started.

“We, erm… we also slept together once.” The second bombshell landed on top of the crater of the first impact site and anything that might have survived was eradicated in the second blast. 

“W-WHEN!?!” Charlie practically screeched. 

“Remember when you and Sev were over, at the yearly work party?” Charlie froze.

“When I woke up in my bed, no idea how I got there?” Vaggie nodded slowly.

“I walked you home… you kissed me and I, I didn’t stop it from happening.” Charlie couldn't think what she wanted to ask first.

“W-WHY?... W-WHAT?” Vaggie gave her a smile.

“I was a coward Charlie, I wanted to crawl beside you on that bed so we could wake up together, I wanted to tell you the next day when you were hungover and couldn’t remember anything… I wanted to tell you, but I couldn’t… because I was afraid.” 

“You should have stayed.” Charlie finally spoke, Vaggie tilted her head to one side.

“Maybe, but then would you have listened to Alastor? Would he have been sent to maximum security and your father's lies never uncovered? I moved on, but it hurt at the time. So I understand when you say you can’t figure it out, I was right there too.” Vaggie hoped that Charlie wouldn’t ask when she moved on, she would lie of course there was no point explaining the reason she doesn’t love her was because Alastor told her to stop, a complicated little detail that wasn’t needed or necessary. 

“I just, I can’t give him what he wants! I feel so worthless.” Vaggie sighed and moved over to Charlie and picked her up so she was standing and gently hugged her.

“Hun, you’re all he wants.” Charlie shook her head and could already feel the tears starting to form again, she was so sick of crying.

“I can’t get pregnant Vaggie, I know he wants a family.” Vaggie gently stroked her back and rocked side to side.

“Has he said that?” Charlie sniffed.

“He said that It doesn’t matter bu-.” Vaggie interrupted.

“But nothing, has he ever lied to you?” 

“N-No.” 

“Charlie, you are one of the most amazing people I’ve ever met, and acting like you’re not worth a single penny is pointless, you are priceless! And you need to see the value in yourself. What does your heart tell you?” 

“T-That I love him and I w-want to be with him, bu-.”

“What have I said? But. Nothing. We all see how valuable you are, now you just need to see it in yourself.” Charlie squeezed tighter into the embrace.

“Vaggie, you’re the best friend I could ever ask for.” A smile appeared on Vaggie’s face and she held Charlie tight.

“Charlie, please promise me you’ll try and see yourself as we see you, a beautiful strong woman… and you deserve all the happiness you want. I’ll always be here looking out for you.” There was a shaky sigh and Charlie nodded into Vaggie’s shoulder.

“T-Thanks. I’ll try. C-Could you ask Al to come back… I want to talk to him.”

“Sure Hun.” 

***

Cherri was late, she knew it should have been a few days ago now and she couldn’t have been happier, well she could have been slightly happier. Arackniss still hadn’t had a massive falling out with his brother and sister yet, he was still visiting regularly, every other night almost, and she would drain him for all he had every single time. It was a fun little game, she could get him from limp to rock hard with just asking him ‘Ready to be a good boy?’ it was almost like conditioning except it ended an amazing session of pure aggressive sex. It was still hollow and meaningless but for an exercise of the flesh, not bad. 

A tiny knock on the door had Cherri leaping up and swiftly moving over to it. Niffty was standing on the other side, a small box in her hand wrapped in a plastic bag.

“Back from shopping, I thought you might want this, you know… before anyone else sees it.” Cherri gave a huge smile and wrapped arms around Niffty in a tight embrace making sure the tiny cyclops was almost suffocated by Cherri’s cleavage, when she pulled away Niffty looked flustered but smiled.

“Thanks a bunch Niffty!” Cherri’s painfully cheery tone was equally matched by Niffty’s excitable less ironic pitch.

“You’re welcome… better let you, err get on then?” She waved goodbye and Cherri closed the door and let the fake smile drop from her face in an instant. Roughly pulling apart the concealing bag Niffty had provided she walked over to her half walled bathroom and took the pregnancy test out. Of course, Cherri could have got one herself, but that wasn’t the point. She wanted the rumours, the glances and the whispers about it. A back up plan in case Arackniss wasn’t quite what she hoped him to be. Taking the small plastic stick off the box she perched herself on the toilet before relieving herself over the tiny thing. Cleaning her hands she left it on the side of the sink and waited occasionally peering at the small display, nothing yet. Waiting sucked and the anticipation and excitement in her belly was getting more and more extreme, she was practically bouncing on the spot by the time a small faded symbol started to appear and she grabbed at it and pulled it close to stare at the small plus sign that had appeared. Her smile could be described as manic but she stared down at it and rubbed her belly delightfully. 

“I knew it, I fuckin’ knew it! Fuckin’ gunna show you Al.” It was a whispered prayer to herself and she cradled the pregnancy test like it was an unholy relic. She needed it right now and quickly hitched round her tiny shorts and leggings as her trembling hands began to play with herself, her other hand holding the pregnancy test to her face, the burning inside her translated to a frantic pace and her breath was so rapid she might as well be hyperventilating as she felt a head rush it made everything go dizzy, she wasn’t going to last long at all at this right.

“I’m sorry Al, s-sorry that someone else is fuckin’ me. B-But you’ve been t-taken a-away… oh fuck, but I’ve got your k-kid… I’ve got y-your k-k-k-.” She spasmed in place and her hand flurried briefly before pulling out.

“I w-want it to be you again, o-once wasn’t e-enough Al… fuck.” She let out a sigh and placed a hand on her face and then blinked at the trail of moisture she had left on her cheek, she laughed to herself before placing the pregnancy test down, washing her hands, face and in-between her legs. Tonight was going to be fun. 

***

When Vaggie had returned she found Molly standing awkwardly in front of her door, with Alastor leant against it. They seemed to be in some pointless small talk and it was apparent Alastor was only doing it because he had nothing better to do, they both turned when Vaggie approached and the fighter wasn’t sure who looked more relieved. The tall pink spider had a small basket clutched in one of her hands, the picnic they were going to share and Vaggie couldn’t help but notice how Molly’s eyes roved over her outfit and her gaze lingered on Vaggie’s exposed stomach, she was so easy to please and the glow on her face indicated it had gone down a treat.

“Alastor, Charlie would like a word with you.” Alastor nodded and started to walk past Vaggie but halted.

“Am I to expect good news?” Vaggie glanced upwards at him.

“Be gentle…” Alastor huffed.

“I’m always gentle when I need to be.” That got a look in retaliation from Molly.

“Didn’t ya kidnap me kickin’ and screamin’ from my apartment?” A small smile spread on the radio demon's face.

“Ah, pleasant memories, that was a wonderful little outing.” He strolled away completely missing the point and Molly stared exasperatedly at him before turning to Vaggie.

“He always like that?” Vaggie sighed.

“Pretty much, sorry for keeping you waiting.” Molly gave a smile.

“It’s no bother, you look, er amazin’ by the way.” Vaggie stepped a little closer.

“Yeah? I was thinking you might enjoy it when I put it on.” Molly's spare hands found themselves wrapping across Vaggie’s back as she leant down to kiss her.

“Mmm, well I do… ready for some food?” Vaggie shook her head.

“Not yet…” She pulled Molly back down and continued to kiss her, they exchanged light caresses followed by far deeper kisses as they started to explore each other’s mouths more hungrily, it was only when Vaggie had been pushed against her door with a rather loud bang, did they both pull back looking flustered and hot in the face.

“Now I’m ready.” Vaggie smiled and opened the door letting Molly inside. 

Alastor had walked in and found Charlie standing, facing the door waiting for him to return.

“Charli-”

“Al-” They both spoke at once and then Alastor gave a small bow.

“You first, darling.” Charlie nodded, cleared her throat and looked oddly stiff, like this was a strange unnatural way of talking.

“W-When I was growing up, everything had to have a place, everything had to have a purpose… every part of hell was just cogs in my dad's machine, it's how I was raised, if it didn’t have a place, if it didn’t have purpose it was discarded. Dad always said that, and I believed him, my entire life I believed him, like he was helping me understand how his kingdom worked. But he was just controlling me, I worked for him because I had nothing else to do and the thought of being useless terrified me. All my relationships, every single one, I always wanted to be useful, to be wanted and I was just mistreated and abused… I used to tell myself it was because I was the mistake, I wasn’t good enough. Then you came into my life and you showed me how wrong I was about my dad, about my whole existence and I can’t stand the thought of being apart from you… I can’t stand the thought of not being useful to you.” Charlie took a deep steadying breath before continuing.

“But… I’m just the way you want me, my flaws make me, me! I can’t promise I won’t have trouble being accepted but I can promise that I’ll try.” Charlie fell to silence and looked down at her hands that were trembling. Alastor quickly crossed the room and enveloped her into a tight embrace.

“That’s all I can ask, my darling little doe.” Charlie gripped onto his shirt tightly.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so weird…” Charlie shook his head and rubbed hands down Charlie’s back.

“I don’t blame you for a single second. Tonight I’m gathering everyone together, we need to discuss our options for our next target, do you want to come?” Charlie looked uncertain.

“Won’t Angel be there? Won’t that be awkward.”

“You can sit between me and Vaggie, if you’d like, I think it's time you came out a little more.” 

“Okay… yeah, I will.” 

***

Another knock on the door and it was show time, Cherri swung her legs off the bed and moved towards the door, opening it Arackniss stood there with a bunch of bright flowers in his hand, Cherri looked at them before back at the spider who was presenting them.

“Are ya fuckin’ serious?” Arackniss smiled and leant his arm forward and Cherri took the flowers from him.

“Yeah, I asked Niffty to get something for the prettiest lady down here." Cherri laughed and went to smell them, they were very floral and smelled rather sweet.

“I think that’s bullshit and you stole them from a grave.” Arackniss laughed and moved inside before shutting the door behind him.

“Which would impress you more?” That got a laugh from the bomber and she placed them down on her workbench before turning back. 

“Well I can say nobodies got me flowers before, so I’m not sure if I’m supposed to put out now… or…” The black spider moved behind Cherri and gently started kissing and biting her neck, Cherri closed her eye and let out a little hum.

“You were going to do that anyway… but I can’t tonight. Sorry.” Cherri opened her eye again and broke away from his embrace, she had a questioning look.

“So apology flowers then?” 

“If you’d like...Alastor’s got a meeting, something he wants to announce, probably our next target.” Something flashed across Cherri’s face, the look of actual regret perhaps? It was gone in an instant.

“Guessin’ I’m not invited to this one then?” Arackniss looked sheepish.

“I don’t know, sorry. Alastor came round this afternoon telling us.” Cherri let out a long held breath and shook her head.

“Don’t matter anyway, I got something of my own to announce to you.” Arackniss tilted his head.

“Yeah?” Cherri gave him a huge smile and practically skipped towards the bathroom to grab something. She called back.

“Shut your eyes and hold out ya fuckin’ hands…” Arackniss sighed and complied, he heard the footsteps coming back and something plastic and small placed in his hands.

“Look.” He opened his eyes and looked down at what appeared to be a pen, with a cross or something on it? He looked up at Cherri who seemed to be eagerly awaiting his reaction, her face faltered when he didn’t clearly say what he was meant to.

“What is this?” Cherri snatched it straight from his hands and looked annoyed.

“Fuckin’ hell ‘Niss, It’s a pregnancy test!” Arackniss still didn’t get it.

“Who’s it for?” Cherri rolled her eye in exasperation.

“It’s mine, I took it… I’M PREGNANT! Fuckin’ hell, have to spell it out.” There was a long pause and Arackniss glanced down at Cherri’s stomach, what was he hoping to see, a baby crawling out of it? Arackniss opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, closed it again and pressed a finger to his lips. A few moments later the hand came down to rest by his side again and he opened his mouth once more.

“Are you going to keep it?” Cherri crossed her arms and huffed at him.

“Yes, I’m gunna fuckin’ keep it.” Something flashed across the dark spider's face, was it relief? He took a step closed and reached out with his hands to touch Cherri’s stomach, he looked up at her.

“I’m going to be a d-dad?” Cherri’s smile slowly spread across her face and she spoke very carefully.

“It looks like it, don’t it?” Arackniss fumbled before pulling Cherri into a strange lopsided hug as one pair of hands hadn’t left her stomach, he let out a strained laugh, as he fought back the emotions that threatened to overwhelm him, Cherri gave him a shove rather indignantly.

“Hey, watch it, don’t want tears and snot all over my outfit.” 

“I’m going to be a dad.” Arackniss repeated and he looked half shell-shocked by the whole thing. Cherri looked at him.

“This gunna be a problem?” Arackniss seemed to snap out of his daze.

“What? No! I, er I wanna help, anything you need, you let me know. Okay? I want to be here every step of the way… I want to do right by you and our… our kid.” He grinned at her and Cherri matched the smile.

“Anythin’?”  
  
***

Angel was making a point not to look at Charlie, it was easy as he had Molly and then Vaggie in the way, but it was still gross. Husk and Niffty were sat down too, it was just Arackniss they were waiting for and Angel rolled his eyes as he brought the coffee he was drinking to his lips again. Arackniss knew what time the meeting was, but he just had to go see Cherri first, well that was one way to get on Alastor’s shit list. Alastor was looking remarkably calm about it, in fact he seemed to be glancing now and then to Charlie who would just offer a small smile, perhaps something happened between them? Angel didn’t know and didn’t really care, anything about Charlie could rot. He was done with her. There were footsteps and a rather flustered look Arackniss emerged, half jogging to get to the table before collapsing down.

“Took ya fuckin’ time, didn’t ya ‘Niss?” Angel glared at him and the look was shared as Molly also stared at him in a disapproving manner. Arackniss’s fur was sticking up all over the place as if he had just been severely manhandled by a group of angry men.

“Sorry, time slipped away. I was just dealing with something.” Angel gave him a cold stare.

“Uh-huh… you can at least give a better excuse for screwin’ Cherri and bein’ late.” Arackniss frowned. 

“None of your fucking business.” Angel let out a dry laugh.

“Yeah cos all of us waitin’ just for you isn’t _our_ business.” Arackniss didn’t bother looking back at his brother and was glowering. Alastor cleared his throat, getting rather tired of the argument. 

“Anyway, now that we are all _finally_ here, I was hoping we could disc-” Arackniss cleared his throat loudly and Alastor paused and the smile froze on his face.

“Actually Cherri wanted me to pass on a message first.” Alastor teeth gritted slightly and he wondered what on earth Cherri was up to, she was not invited to this and should have no say in anything they did.

“The fuck ‘Niss? What are you playin’ at?” Angel looked stupefied. “You’re not a fuckin’ mail boy.” Even Molly spoke up.

“Come on ‘Niss this is gettin’ silly.” Angel had gathered his mug in his hands again and was frowning as he took another large gulp.

“Cherri’s pregnant.” There was an explosion of noise as Angel choked on his coffee before spitting it across half the table and accidentally spraying husk with it. Husk started swearing profusely, Niffty was clapping at the wonderful news. Molly looked like she was about to either start screaming or feint, Vaggie was indifferent.  
  
Alastor’s hand went to cover his face with his palm as he realized this meeting was already over, and Charlie just sat very quietly, staring off into space. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now the shit show's really starting.


	21. Reacting and Coping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> News doesn't sit well with half the group and things begin to look shaky.

It was silent, the room was silent, even as Angel stood up lips moving wildly, hands pointing straight at Arackniss in a strangely accusatory fashion, Charlie could only hear silence and a rushing feeling as she stared at the table in front of her. This was a sick fantasy, this was a nightmare. Charlie had only just started to try and accept who she was and then this came up, taunting her, making her feel.

Pathetic… **Useless**.

That dark void was swallowing her up slowly, threatening to consume her. Charlie was a broken pathetic wretch, she couldn’t handle it, she needed to scream, needed to run from here. Her legs began to twitch as she felt restrained and imprisoned pressed against a chair next to the table. The rushing became a thundering in her own head as everything began to go black and white, specks of darkness were encroaching the edges of her vision. Then everything came back to colour and she could hear shouting when she felt fingers grip hold of her hands and she looked to see that both Alastor and Vaggie had reached out to hold her. She glanced down to each of their hands on hers and she screwed her eyes shut tight, with all the commotion no one was paying attention to the pale girl who looked like her heart had just been torn from her chest and squashed in front of her, well no one apart from her lover and her friend. Charlie wasn’t sure if when she moved her mouth words came out, but she tried to speak.

“I want to leave.” She felt the grip around her hand tighten and Vaggie leaned in to whisper.

“I’ll get you out of here.” Vaggie went to start standing and help Charlie to her feet, but the blonde kept Vaggie’s hand down and shook her head. How selfish must Charlie seem, pulling Vaggie away from Molly’s side when clearly she needed Vaggie’s support just as much. Charlie knew it, she was just being a selfish bitch. She shook her head at Vaggie’s puzzled look, she needed to get away, to not bother anyone with her inadequacies. Carefully she stood up. Gave Alastor a look that was plain to understand ‘Please don’t follow me’ and she excused herself, walking stiffly and awkwardly on legs that didn’t want to respond in the usual way, before half collapsing down the tunnel out of sight and grasping at her face and the floor. A shadow loomed over her and she felt like swearing, she just wanted to be left alone, please just leave her alone, eyes glanced and to her relief it was in fact just a shadow above her, Alastor’s shadow and it looked down curiously before offering her its claw.

“Al, staying behind?” She could hear shouting coming back from where they were so she guessed he was making sure a fight didn’t break out or something. The shadow nodded and Charlie took its claw and stood up.

“Thanks Sal, can you please help me to the room.” It nodded and scooped up Charlie, good thing too because her legs felt like they had been filled with lead and swooped down the corridor with her before arriving at their room and opening the door, as soon as the door shut behind them it was like a wave of relief washed over Charlie, when had this become her safe place? When did she become so anxious being out? She wiggled around slightly to indicate she wanted to be put down and the shade complied instantly, she moved across to the bed slipped between the curtains and covered herself in sheets, she let out a long sigh… Charlie had hoped today would have been better, she had wanted it to be better. A fluttering sensation caught her attention and she cracked open her eyes to find Alastor’s shadow laying beside her, without saying anything she reached out and pulled the solid mass of blackness towards her and cuddled into it. It didn’t seem to complain and just went still. 

“Thanks.” Charlie half mumbled and got a slow hissing noise as a response. A bitter feeling of jealousy rose up, like bile it tainted her mouth and made Charlie scowl, how dare Cherri! Her face screwed up, not in grief, but frustration mixed with anger.

“Screw her! Flaunting off her pregnancy the first chance she gets… why does she get to, when I can’t?” The shade didn’t respond, and Charlie just nuzzled into it like a comfort blanket, she found it soothing. 

“I hope she miscarries!” Charlie gasped at the vile words that just escaped her, she wasn’t shocked by what she said but by the fact she felt no remorse saying it. 

“Looks like I’m just as twisted as everyone I ever locked away.” There was a strange noise and Charlie felt a claw take her by the chin and gently tilt her head, she opened her eyes to stare into the Shadow’s face, one if its eyes had changed and gone red. 

“Al? Are you watching me?” The shadow nodded and Charlie smiled.

“Still fighting are they?” another nod. It was strange talking to Alastor without him being there, she felt like she could say anything and not feel as bad about it. She let out a long sigh.

  
“How can you call me ‘darling’? I’m anything but…” The shade tilted its head and Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Would you still love me if I was a monster? I want to have your children, but I can’t! I want to be polite and civilized… but I feel the most alive when I'm out hunting with you! I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, it's like everything I am is a lie and I don’t know if you would even still want to be with me if I just embraced it.” The shade tilted its head and then squeezed Charlie tightly before its eyes returned to normal and Charlie let out another sigh, she was done crying, but it didn’t mean she felt like she could do anything and just settled down for a nap to try and get this awful day already over. 

***

“How the fuck could you knock her up!” Angel’s hands didn’t know what to do, and were flying around exasperated, Arackniss frowned at him.

“The fuck do you mean?” Angel let out a dry laugh.

“You FUCKING idiot! Didn’t you wear a rubber? DIDN’T YOU FUCKIN’ CHECK?” Arackniss shrugged.

“Cherri didn’t say anything… thought she was on the pill or something, doesn’t matter.”

“Because she’s havin’ a fuckin’ bad time right now gettin’ over him!” He pointed at Alastor and Arackniss frown turned into a snarl.

“Oh, fuck you Angel! You think I’m just a sucker? Guess fucking what!? She wants **me** around, not him!”

“Fuckin’ hell ‘Niss! Look up denial there’ll be a picture of both of your stupid mugs there!” Molly was standing too.

“Stop fuckin’ fightin’, come on ‘Niss, Angie… we’re a family… let’s just talk it out?” Arackniss was shaking his head.

“Nah, this has been a long time coming! I get that you both didn’t like dad, but at least he respected me enough not to put me down all the fucking time! Now Cherri wants to start a family with me! And all you can say is that she’s in fucking denial? She was fucking right about the both of you! I’m **done** , I’m getting my shit and moving in with her, Cherri wants me around, for **OUR** baby!” There was a bang as Arackniss knocked the chair behind him to the ground as he stormed off, both Angel and Molly shared glances before Angel ran after him shouting.

“‘NISS, FUCKIN’ WAIT!” Molly turned to Vaggie and quickly kissed her on the cheek.

“I need to deal with this, sorry.” Vaggie nodded and the second pink spider ran off too. There was a collective relaxing of breath as the shouting disappeared down the corridors and silenced with the distant slamming of a door. Niffty blinked.

“Well… I don’t think I expected that, nope! Hey, where’d Charlie go?” She looked around having missed Charlie’s departure from the screaming spiders. Alastor was tapping his fingers against the table, any harder and he would score grooves on the surface with his claws.

“She’s resting at the moment, once this has settled down I will hold another meeting, I have things I have to attend to.” Husk let out a groan.

“It’s always drama, isn’t it? Least they didn’t start trying to kill each other.” The look Alastor gave the cat the impression that they weren’t out of the woods yet. Still if they weren’t needed he would much rather take Niffty out of the firing line, he reached out and offered her his hand and taking it they said their farewells and left. Vaggie made sure that they were alone before she spoke.

“Charlie?” Alastor shook his head.

“She’s teetering on a precipice, I am concerned that any of our help would push her in the wrong direction.” Vaggie frowned.

“She needs us.” 

“I know that, but she doesn’t seem to know what she wants herself.” Vaggie tapped a hand to her chin.

“She’s always been like that, she focuses on others and barely looks inwards, being trapped here has forced her to deal with that I think.” Alastor took his time to admire Vaggie for her insight. She was truly a poetic warrior. 

“I think you just might be right, I need to show her that it doesn’t matter who she wants to be as long as she is herself.” 

“How are you going to do that?” Alastor stood straight and neatened up his jacket.

“By letting her depravity out but never mind that, shouldn’t you be helping Molly?” Vaggie shook her head.

“No, I’ll just stay here, Arackniss isn’t fond of me and I think it's far too delicate if I start wading in.” 

“Well I wish you luck.” Vaggie gave a half-hearted smile.

“Yeah, thanks. If you need me for Charlie, I’ll be here.” With a snap Alastor sank down into shadow and had vanished. Vaggie looked around again, she couldn’t hear anything and decided that it might be nice to have a cup of fruit tea. 

***

It was pointless, Arackniss had completely blocked out Angel and Molly as they stood there pleading with him as he packed up his stuff into a large hold-all. The determination on his face said all it needed to, he was going and nothing they could say would change his mind. It reduced Molly to a quivering mass and she begged and pleaded with Arackniss to stay as she collapsed on the sofa, to talk about it, ignoring her got Angel riled up.

“Don’t fuckin’ ignore her!” He shouted as he stood in the doorway. Arackniss was almost done packing.

“Why not? You’ve ignored what I’ve been saying this whole time!” 

“Is now the time to play who’s the bigger bitch?” 

“See, this is exactly what Cherri said!” Angel’s eyes narrowed.

“Exactly what has she been saying about us!?” Arackniss refused to answer and Angel took a step into his room, his brother's fur bristled.

“Better get out of my way Angel, I’m leaving!” Angel didn’t budge and Arackniss turned to face him, it looked like he was going to force his way out even if he had to knock Angel to the ground to do so, but Angel was a scrappy fighter if he needed to be and his expression had darkened. It was only when a voice called out.

“Angie, let him go.” Angel’s head snapped around and Molly was calling for him, tears running down her cheeks she looked desperately at her two brothers. There was a pause where Angel thought about ignoring her and facing down with his brother but reluctantly stepped back and Arackniss barged past and straight for the door, he slammed it shut behind without so much as a backwards glance or spoken word. Angel turned to his sister.

“I can go after him, talk to Cherri… get him to come back.” Molly just shook her head.

  
“He won’t listen… you know he’s as stubborn as any of us…” She held out her arms and Angel took the cue and sat next to her and drew her into a hug. Pink arms entwined with each other.

“At least he’s still here… maybe we were too harsh?” Angel shook his head.

“I dunno, Cherri’s been weird ever since she got out of prison, I don’t know anymore and if she’s been talkin’ shit about us to him? What the fuck is that girl up to?” 

“I just want him to be safe and happy.” Angel sighed.

“Me too Molls, do you want anythin’?” His sister paused and then nodded.

“Could ya get Vaggie? I want her here, with us.” Angel gave her the biggest smile he could muster and squeezed her tightly.

“Have ya told her?” Molly wiped the back of her hand against her cheeks to clear away the tears.

“Told her what?”

“That you love her, I’m not that fuckin’ blind. You only want to be with family when you get like this.” Molly let out a strange noise between a sob and a laugh.

“Don’t tell her, anythin’!” Angel gave her a shit eating grin and poked her side.

“So I’m right then?” Molly refused to answer and looked in the other direction. Angel untangled himself and got up.

“I’ll go get her.” Molly gave him a sideways glance and he raised his hands before adding quickly.

“And I won’t tell her.” Angel left, as much as he wanted to tease he wasn’t willing to drive any more wedges in the family.

***

Charlie was woken from her nap by a scream sounding out in the bedroom and she shot up like a rocket into a sitting position as her heart almost failed from the surprise of it, Alastor’s shadow had gone. There was a fumbling noise and maybe some furniture being pushed around. Cautiously and ever so slowly Charlie crawled across the bed and peeped from behind the curtain. There was someone else in here with her, a small terrified looking woman with light blue skin and large red eyes that darted around everywhere, she looked panicked and scared then she saw Charlie’s face and she let out another scream, Charlie blinked and then slid out from behind the bed into the room, looking around Alastor was nowhere to be found. The small lady stuttered,

“P-Princess Charlotte?” Charlie took a step forward, still no sign of Alastor, what was this about?”

“Who are you and how did you get here?” The small woman scurried over to Charlie, she looked as alert as a coked up rat. 

“I-I’m Deedee, A-Alastor k-kidnapped me! O-Oh god, what’s he g-going to do to u-us?” Charlie frowned.

“Alastor kidnapped you?” She repeated slowly, Deedee nodded.

“I was just on the s-streets then I heard the radio, I h-heard him coming for me… I c-couldn’t get away!” Charlie was just about as confused as she could get.

“Did he say anything?” The woman shook her head and Charlie paused.

“W-What’s he g-gunna do to us?” Charlie answered rather truthfully.

“I have no idea…” The blue woman approached carefully up to Charlie.

“W-What’s he b-been doing to y-you?” Charlie was about to try and come up with a convincing enough lie, and hoped Alastor would arrive soon, she wasn’t sure what was happening. But before any of that Charlie’s eyes narrowed, she could see the dark wet stain forming through clothes on the woman's shoulder. 

“What’s that?” Deedee, looking.

“I think h-he got me with his c-claws when he g-grabbed me, he scratched my back.” Charlie tilted her head to one side.

“Can I look?” There seemed to be a moment of indecision before the small blue lady turned around. There was a large red patch forming across her entire back, it must hurt but probably the shock and fear curbed the brunt of the discomfort. Charlie reached out and carefully pulled the material aside so she could look at the wound. It wasn’t a scratch but instead two words had been carved into the creatures back as she trembled slightly in front of Charlie. 

“D-Does it look b-bad?” The words snapped Charlie out of the small daze she was in and she blinked a couple of times.

“No… it’s just what I needed.” There was a confused look as Deedee turned to look at Charlie’s face, the expression quickly turned to horror at the changes that the princess had gone through before Charlie suddenly and without warning lunged forwards at her.

***

Cherri was wearing a loose fitting bathrobe, today was a naked day she had nothing planned and was just tinkering at her work bench, with her new powers she hardly had a need for explosives, but putting them together was almost therapeutic. The repeating task was calming. A knock sounded out and she quickly put her robe together and tied it in place with the fabric belt that came with it. Moving over she opened the door and looked at Arackniss, a large bag by his side.

“Hey, somethin’ happen?” Arackniss nodded and Cherri stepped to one side and let him in, she shut the door and locked it behind him, Arackniss placed the bag down and sighed.

“Looks like me and my family are done, you were right.” Cherri stood facing the door, away from Arackniss and smiled.

“Sorry to hear that.” Arackniss let out a long sigh.

“You were right about them, they couldn’t let me be happy.” Cherri wiped the smile free from her lips and turned to see him looking at her.

  
“You told them then… about me?” Arackniss nodded. Cherri moved over to her bed and undid the bathrobe, she slid on top of the sheets and patted at the place next to her. Arackniss moved over and climbed next to her, She pressed up against him, skin starting to get goosebumps from the lack of warmth, he ran his hands up and down her arms and legs.

“How’d everyone take it?” Cherri asked whilst Arackniss was giving her attention.

“Well… Angel was a bitch about it, I won’t repeat what he said… Molly I think was shocked, Niffty was happy… Husk was, well Husk.”

“Al?... How was Al?” 

“Fine, don’t think he really reacted.” Cherri was a bit quieter than usual.

“You sure he didn’t say, or do anythin’?” Arackniss shook his head and Cherri’s face froze for a moment.

“What about Charlie?” She finally asked and Arackniss had to pause.

  
“I dunno, I was being shouted at by then, actually… I don’t remember seeing her when I left, she was there at the beginning I remember that much.” Cherri paused.

“So she left without sayin’ anythin’?” Arackniss shrugged.

“Think so… am I okay to stay?” Cherri gave him a smile.

“Course you can, If your family ain’t gunna treat you right… that’s where I’ll come in.” Arackniss nodded and placed his hands on Cherri’s naked stomach.

“I’ll be here for you and our kid.” Cherri smiled at him.

“Hope so, don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t around.” Arackniss gave her a grin.

“Probably be off making trouble.” Cherri laughed and her whole body seemed to jolt.

“You know it, anyway… since you’re here. How about you showing this baby machine a good time? It’s been a while since I got eaten out…” She gave a grin but Arackniss let out a sigh.

“I’m not really in the mood for it Cherri, I’ve just had a huge fight with my family.” Cherri crossed her arms and looked at him.

“That’s not fair on me, is it? It’s not my fault your family can’t take some good news, why should I be punished for that?” Arackniss eyes grew wide.

“That’s not what I meant.” Cherri sat up and shifted away from him.

“Stop thinkin’ just about yourself, What about me?! I’m all you’ve got now!” Arackniss looked for a long moment and then mumbled.

“I’m sorry.” Cherri glanced at him.

“Okay then, well come here and help me out!” Arackniss nodded and shuffled down so he could get into a more comfortable position. Cherri let her head fall back on the pillow and a small smile across her face, and it had nothing to do with what she was about to receive. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to follow up on Charlie but more importantly it's going to be a very exciting time for someone else.
> 
> Chapter Title; Giving a flower to a Moth


	22. Giving a Flower to a Moth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor makes sure Charlie is okay, and a few days pass and Vaggie and Molly are settling into something a bit more regular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter airs of the smutty side of the coin.

The door opened and Alastor stepped in, the room was in a state, furniture upturned and chairs had been scattered and smashed, splatterings of blood was on almost all of the knocked over furniture. But it seemed to congregate and intensify towards the bed and Alastor could hear the shaking shuddering gasps of someone hidden behind the curtains. Alastor stepped forward, and over a particularly broken chair before arriving at the bed, he reached down to straighten his jacket and a gentle smile spread across his face as he leant forward and gently pried apart the velvet curtain around one side of the bed, making sure to avoid the bloody handprint smeared across the fabric.

Such a macabre tableau, such a delectable sight and the glimmer behind Alastor’s eyes shone out brightly as he watched Charlie, his darling doe was covered almost head to toe in blood and viscera, red eyes fixated on the body beneath her as she bent lower and sharp fangs ripped and tore from the hole in the chest cavity she had made, dark stains of flesh and sinew trapped beneath each of her black fingernails. Charlie didn’t have the strength that Alastor did and had to pull each rib out individually, grabbing and snapping them to one side, the result made the corpse beneath her look like a twisted bird's nest.

Charlie hadn’t noticed Alastor watching and she dipped down again, horns straight up and stained, teeth bit and tore and she pulled back before swallowing noisily and gasping again, Charlie’s whole body was trembling from the adrenaline and the concoction of emotions coursing like fire through her veins. Fingers traced down her throat as she followed the swallowing sensation as the chunk of meat went down, eyes closed in bliss. The body beneath her was splayed and limply stretched out, other than the torn out guts, arms and legs were covered in deep bite marks that seemed to lead up to the girls neck, peppered with bites and claw gouges as Charlie clearly had to restrain the creature. 

“Having fun darling?” Charlie jumped and snapped around, she looked downright feral, however as soon as she recognized Alastor her pupils dilated to take all almost the entirety of her red eyes, and she let out such a strange giggle. Charlie turned back around and dug both hands inside the creature rooting and tearing at something, her sleeves now sodden and sticking wetly to her wrists. A wet rip and she heaved something out before sitting up on her knees and placing the thing in her mouth, turning back around her wide-eyed expression regarded Alastor with a sly smile that was half hidden between the heart that was gripped in her teeth and dangling in front of her face. Shuffling forward on her knees she tilted her face up and reached out, wet hands touching Alastor’s neck and the back of his hair as Charlie stared straight into his eyes leaning up to offer the organ to him. Alastor gave her a grin.

“Darling, is that for me?” Charlie nodded and the heart flopped up and down, dribbling blood as it did that speckled straight onto Alastor’s jacket, not that he minded the entire bed was a disaster zone and would need cleaning, sheets sodden and clumping and chunks of flesh and skin had been scattered everywhere, the stench of it was heavy on the nose and it was a good thing Alastor had recently fed or this would simply tip him over the edge. The radio demon bent down and met her half way, sharp fangs pierced and easily sliced through the tough muscle and Charlie did the same, Alastor’s claws had come to rest by Charlie’s neck and touching her slicked hair. They bit, chewed and swallowed edging closer and closer until they were practically nose to nose.

Lips crashed into one another and Charlie seemed to surge up clutching Alastor’s neck tightly as she pressed her tongue inside his mouth, eagerly and hungrily tasting Alastor as it swirled against him, Charlie didn’t so much moan, but more of a growl it wasn’t weak and feeble but demanding and hungry. Alastor was over the moon, it seems his doe had found her spark again, and more than that was apparently making up for lost time. She had begun to tug against him to get him on the bed with her, Alastor’s shadow was quick as a flash to surge up behind him as he knelt down on the fabric and took its masters shoes off as he was brought to the centre of the bed by Charlie’s insistent pulling and kisses. Charlie paused before kicking out hard so the oozing and bleeding body rolled over and thumped straight off the bed and onto the floor, before she started trying to pull Alastor down on the sheets, hands touching his back, running along his spine and back across his sides and stomach, Charlie was feeling every possible inch of him. Alastor’s back was wet as he was pressed against their ruined bed, hair now sticky and everywhere Charlie’s hands and arms had touched him was coated in red, a large section of his front had been stained as she pressed up against him, there was no careful undoing of his buttons, popping and ripping sounded as Charlie tore at his clothes, not with anger but she simply didn’t want to waste the time and exposing his ashen skin she started kissing it, leaving red marks, a horrible parody of lipstick as she kissed across his chest down his stomach and to the rim of his trousers that she had already started to pull down. 

Alastor watched his half-angel of death kissing his thighs and gripping tightly against his hips as she caught sight of his burgeoning erection. How could it not be? When Charlie was so flushed with emotions and primal, like a force released upon his soul he would not be able to deny her a single thing like this. Her bright red eyes locked onto his and as her tongue captured the tip, Alastor let out a groan that reverberated from his chest and sent shivers down Charlie’s spine as her head shifted up and down his hardening length. The taste of him, mixed with coppery tang of blood, was a powerful flavour that sent sparks and light straight to Charlie’s core, she ached for relief and release. She struggled to take his whole length in and had to relax her throat as she went to try and kiss at the base, holding back the gag, Alastor seemed to tense and quiver at the pressure that was placing on him as her throat restricted and tightened around him, that was the face she adored, when Alastor’s usual mask slipped and she could really see what she was doing to him, her… Charlie! What she alone could do to her radio deer. A few more seconds held down and Charlie could feel her cheeks starting to burn as she pulled back and sucked in a huge gasp of hair. Alastor’s member twitched and bobbed as the air kissed at the flesh, glistening with Charlie’s spit, she fell back down to it grasping the base with her stained hands to pump the shaft as she captured the head in her mouth, caressing the underside with her tongue and massaging the top with slow circular motions, another groan and she could feel the heat radiating from it as blood vessels inflamed to capacity. Charlie’s ears pricked out the sound of tearing sheets as Alastor’s claws dug into the ruined bed ripping the sodden material beneath him. She let out a throaty moan, it was the call and Alastor responded with his body going taut and the swelling in Charlie’s mouth seemed to increase, her tongue stilled and she bobbed her head lower taking as much as she could with sucking wet kisses and then with a static filled grunt she blinked and almost recoiled as the first strand of ropey cum hit the back of her throat, then the second and then the third. A tiny whimper escaped as she swallowed and gently slowed down, before removing her head and looking up at him, her own needs were catching up and she frantically tore at her own clothes just brushing past the lining of her underwear made her twist and writhe, her sex was flooded with arousal and scampering up to rest next to Alastor she began to nuzzle his neck as his claws trailed down her now bare stomach to the awaiting heat that was just for him.

“Don’t let me c-cum, n-not until you’re ready again.” The first words she had spoken since he had uncovered her on the bed, and for such a strange request too, but Alastor was more than happy to oblige and as his fingers slid ever so slowly inside her eager and awaiting body, he picked a pace that was dangerously slow, and tenderly pumped as if nursing her to orgasm, it made her toes curl and her back arch at the temptation burned to just press down against his hand harder to hit that climax, but Charlie held on she wanted this delicious agony to last until she couldn’t stand it any more. Charlie nibbled and sucked at the skin of Alastor’s shoulder and neck as her body writhed in delight for him, she was so wet and warm his fingers easily slid in with each slow thrust.

“So did you enjoy my gift, my darling?” Alastor spoke softly and Charlie just mumbled incoherently and nodded into him, her thighs had begun to shake and tremor and he slowed down until he had basically stopped moving and Charlie practically cried. 

“Y-Yes, I did, please don’t stop… please.” Alastor resumed the motions earning another whimpering cry as Charlie shifted her hips back and kissed his neck again. Alastor grin widened as another he reached to gently grasp her thigh and drag it up across his legs so it was resting on him.

“What did you do with her?” Charlie had her eyes shut and was trembling again, so Alastor had to slow back down to a crawling pace Charlie’s frustration played clearly across her face and she thrust her hips, Alastor tutted and withdrew his hand completely.

“Not yet my darling, as you requested.” Charlie mewled pathetically and just ground up against his leg, Alastor let out a soft laugh and wrapped an arm around her back dragging claws against skin and causing goosebumps for form.

“I asked you a question, my darling doe.” Charlie gritted her teeth and nodded.

“S-Sorry, I… made it last, I didn’t want her to stop, I…”

“You played with your food? Charlie how dastardly!” His mock outrage was enough to get a laugh that was breathy and overplayed as Charlie gripped onto him tightly rubbing up against him, smearing his leg with excitement and the still ever present blood. 

“I saw y-your message.” Alastor reached across to tilt her head and she opened her eyes to stare up at him. 

“A silly note, but I thought you needed it” Charlie nodded clumsily at him. 

“I l-love you s-so much.” Suddenly something seemed to snap and she let out such a hissing gasp.

“P-Please, Al, it's too much, I need you, now… please.” He started to pull away and gently encouraged Charlie to lay on her side, her gaze never left him as he lifted her leg and pressed it up against his chest, stretching and exposing her sex to him, eye glanced down to see his other hand moving up and down on his cock, brining it back to life and all her insides seemed to coil and burn at the sight, she buried her head in the sodden sheets and clawed yet more holes into them.

“It’s t-too much… please…” Her hips writhed in place trying desperately to feel something to press against but with her leg held firmly in place she wasn’t going anywhere. Then she felt the head of Alastor’s cock pressing into her and she let out a shuddering wail as it pushed easily into her soaked body. She could have finished then and there, but bit her lip holding back, it was an inferno in her belly and when Alastor pressed all the way down until their hips met and it touched and rubbed against a spot inside her, she let out a warbling cry, Alastor felt the sudden rise in tension around him and just rolled his hips, it caused the tiniest of movements but inside Charlie it was pressing and rubbing against the same place and she couldn’t hold it any more. Everything went bright as her every single cell in her body seemed to sing, nerves flared in a cascading that spread from between her legs up to the top of her head, she couldn’t even scream as everything locked up in bliss and euphoria for a fraction of a second, and then the wave crashed down and she found her voice and her lungs blasted out as she flooded the bedsheets with joy. Charlie collapsed backwards and could barely move, twitching and useless limbs as Alastor continued to slowly thrust, he smiled and gently withdrew, Charlie was spent and he was already the happiest he had been for weeks. So he lay down and pulled her still shaking body into a tight cuddle and she let out a sigh.

“You’re the best thing that ever happened to me.” Alastor kissed the back of her head, how she had managed to coat that in blood he will never know. 

“I’m glad you’re happier.” Charlie nodded and let out a tiny giggle.

“Can we have a nap? But maybe… fix the bed first? It's so sticky.” Alastor nuzzled her once more earning what could have almost been a purr before he snapped his fingers, it was like a magic eraser was sweeping across the bed, blood, sweat and other fluids vanished as the sheets mended themselves, Alastor also had his and Charlie’s scrapped clothes flutter off the end of the bed and out of sight, he would repair those later. Charlie shifted around slightly.

“So much nicer… after our nap I want it again.” Alastor couldn’t stop the laugh.

“Insatiable, aren’t you?” Charlie turned her head to look at him, her horns and shrunk into nothing and her eyes had returned to their usual yellow.

“That a problem? I’m just being me.” They shared a quick kiss.

“My darling, I will ravage you until the sun sets if that’s your demand.” Charlie's cheeky grin spread as her cheeks crinkled warmly.

“It is.” 

***

Vaggie woke up first, she ate healthily, exercised regularly so her sleep was well managed and defined, which was entirely a problem when you were sharing the bed with someone. It had been several days since Arackniss had moved to Cherri and despite their attempts, he had simply refused to answer the door, Cherri when she was seen was just as aloof, much to the anger of Angel who accused her of ‘stirin’ a honeypot full of shit.’ Molly had been down in the dumps and much of her time was spent sat on the sofa with Angel or Vaggie as company, she wasn’t crying because Arackniss was his own person and could make his own choices, he was still fine and still close by, but Molly was awfully sad about the whole thing. 

Vaggie would take the discomfort of sleeping with clothes on and had grabbed a loose fitting top and some shorts to sleep in when Molly asked her to stay over, the pink spider had always slept in a long night dress so it hardly bothered her, Molly’s request had repeated every night since, seemingly unwilling to be alone, they would cuddle until they fell asleep. Here it was, another day and Vaggie was wide awake, Molly had spread across probably eighty percent of the bed with her limbs stretched everywhere, not that Vaggie minded she often slept curled up on her side, however when the warmth of a hand a pressed against her stomach she had to blink and look down, Molly during the course of the night had slid a hand underneath her top whilst she was sleeping. Fingers were slowly rubbing up and down Vaggie and she smiled to herself as she shifted across slightly and Molly retracted her hand and rolled over, still very much asleep. 

Vaggie stretched and sat up, she needed the toilet so she made her way over and opened the door before slipping into the main room and starting to pad her way over to the bathroom after shutting the door to Molly’s bedroom. To her immense surprise Angel was sitting on the sofa and waved at her. Vaggie yawned and rubbed her eye.

“What time is it?” Angel blinked a few times and glanced at the laptop he was watching something on, it seemed to take him a really long time to focus before he spoke.

“Just gone… five.” Vaggie frowned.

“Why are you up so early? Thought you weren’t a morning person.” Angel gave a stupid grin.

“Nah, I’m just stayin’ up late…” Vaggie rolled her eyes, how had he not even gone to bed yet? She could never understand that sort of lifestyle, or in fact ever be able to do it either, she would probably pass out hours prior to this. His attention seemingly back to whatever he was watching Vaggie moved into the bathroom so she could go before she wet herself, washing hands and drying them she returned and Angel was still on the sofa, although this time he looked like he was waiting for her.

“I gotta say… when a girlfriend of a family member comes over to stay, I’m supposed to bang on the walls so you keep your fuckin’ quiet… I ain't heard a peep, so either you’re doin’ it wrong… or not doin’ it…” Vaggie could have choked. 

“It’s none of your business!” Angel shrugged.

“Listen Vags, I’ve seen the way she looks at ya, what’s it gunna take for you to finally go divin’ for pearls?” Vaggie folded her arms and rolled her eye at him.

“That’s not my name, and that’s disgusting!” Angel gave her a strange look.

“I know it is, _Vaginas,_ bluegh! But you do you…” That was enough for Vaggie and she left him to whatever the hell he was doing and moved back to Molly’s room, just before she got to the door he called over.

“Nice legs by the way, bet that gets her motor runnin’.” Vaggie paused, thought about throwing her spear at him, sighed and left him to his giggling. She moved back over and shuffled under the covers to get back to her spot, there was a stirring and multiple sets of arms folded around her, a soft furry face nuzzled in before placing a kiss on her cheek.

“Mmmm, where’d you go?” Molly was still half asleep but quite contented to drag Vaggie across the bed to the direct centre of the warm mass of arms and legs that were enveloping her. Good thing she wasn’t claustrophobic, but Molly was a terrifying cuddler if you weren’t prepared. 

“Didn’t want to wet the bed, did I?” Molly let out a sigh.

“Kay…” after another small nuzzle she had settled back down to sleep, leaving Vaggie half smothered in legs and arms and smiling to herself, Angel’s taunting already forgotten. Vaggie settled herself in, and got ready for a nap if she could just about manage it, unfortunately her top was riding up slightly and bunching she frowned as she tried to straighten it out but with all of Molly’s arms in the way it made the attempt impossible. This is why naked was best, Vaggie suddenly blinked, a hand had slid down and was resting almost entirely on her crotch, that was the second problem with Molly, she had wandering sleeping hands. Vaggie reached down and moved it slightly so it was gripping around her hip instead. It was funny, even the annoying little things she did, Vaggie found them endearing. Vaggie was blaming Molly as well for her recent spike in rather lewd dreams, almost certain it was her sleeping fondles that was setting off the poor moth. Vaggie shifted around and rolled over to face the sleeping pink spider, closing her eye Vaggie simply watched her aura and enjoyed how it lulled around her, she was too good for hell.

Time seemed to slip away from Vaggie and before long there was a beeping sounding out and one of Molly’s hands stretched up to slap idly around the bedside table until she half hit the alarm, shifting it slightly before groping around for it and knocking it on the floor, there was a small smashing sound as the plastic cracked but the alarm turned off and Molly’s hand came back under the covers. Vaggie couldn’t hide the grin as Molly’s eyes fluttered open. 

“Mmm, mornin’.” 

“Morning sleepyhead.” Molly smiled and nuzzled in as she woke up and stretched, untangling herself from Vaggie. One hand stroked down Vaggie’s thigh as she shuffled back.

“I sleep so much better with you here.” Vaggie rolled her eye and shuffled over so she was resting on her back, she feigned indignation.

“So happy to hear I can put you to sleep.” Molly shuffled in and placed a kiss on Vaggie’s neck earning a shiver of appreciation.

“You know I don’t mean it like that…” She kissed Vaggie again before resting her cheek on Vaggie’s shoulder. Vaggie let the tingling in her stomach and light-hearted feelings play out first before speaking.

“We should get up.” Molly frowned.

“But I’ve only just woken up!” Vaggie laughed and nudged her. 

“Okay, well _I_ need to get up.” Molly pouted as Vaggie slipped out of bed before the spider could ensnare her in another cuddle. Molly had to avert her eyes, the shorts Vaggie was wearing had ridden up and revealed probably slightly more ass than what she wanted to display. Molly rolled over and coughed.

“Vaggie... Your shorts.” Vaggie looked behind her and quickly pulled the material down. 

“Thanks, I hate sleeping in this stuff.” Molly gave her a soft smile.

“I know… thanks for doing it so you can sleep here.” Vaggie shook her head.

“It’s nothing, I want to make you happy so this is an easy choice.” The spider’s expression softened.

“Vaggie… I’m glad we met.” Vaggie turned around and found Molly was staring up at her with a longing look. She bent over to capture her lips in a quick kiss that lingered a lot longer when Molly’s arms gently wrapped around Vaggie holding her in place, the kisses got longer and deeper until Molly let out a quiet moan and then let go, face flushed red. 

“Sorry, couldn’t help myself.” Vaggie kissed her forehead before withdrawing and collecting up her daytime clothes. 

“I wasn’t complaining, going to get dressed now.” Molly nodded and watched Vaggie leave, eyes lingering on her legs, before the door was shut and she flopped back on her bed, how she ever managed to catch a hot piece like her she would never know. Molly giggled to herself, she was soft enough for two so holding onto something rock hard and sculpted… it just did things to her… very primal things. 

When Vaggie left she was almost grateful that Angel was nowhere in sight, probably had finally gone to bed. She got to the bathroom, hopped in for a quick shower to just wash off the sweat from sleeping and trying her best to keep her hair out of the way. Then getting dressed got out and found Molly in a bathrobe sat on the sofa. Vaggie moved over to join her. Molly seemed to huff as if disappointed when Vaggie settled next to her, it didn’t go unnoticed.

“Something wrong?” Molly suddenly realised what she had done was vocal and turned a deep shade of scarlet out of embarrassment.

“It’s nothin’...” Vaggie grinned at her and nudged her side with an elbow.

“Not with that face it’s not…” Molly looked away.

“You’ll think I’m silly…” Vaggie reached out to hold her hand.

“I can promise you, I don’t think you’re silly.” Molly sighed and relented.

“I don’t like it when you shower.” Vaggie had to pause and make sure she didn’t actually laugh, so keeping her face as painfully neutral she spoke out carefully.

“What, why?” Molly shrugged.

“I dunno, It makes you smell… less you? I don’t know how to say it, but I like the way you smell in the morning, before you get washed.” Vaggie gave her a raised eyebrow as an expression.

“So… want to become a hermit with me? We can forget washing all together and go live in a swamp somewhere.” Molly smiled despite trying to hide it behind a frown.

“Knew you’d make fun!” Vaggie lifted the hand she was holding and kissed it.

“Only a little, listen Molly… I’ve been thinking.” Molly turned her head to stare at Vaggie.

“Yeah?” Vaggie hesitated and then spoke out.

“If you wanted to, I was thinking that maybe… you could stay over at mine tonight…” Vaggie intertwined her fingers with Molly, the way she spoke made it seem very different from the original question Molly had given Vaggie, the pink spider almost couldn't hold the levels of nervousness and excitement that were bundling round her stomach.

“I guess, I wouldn’t need to bring my nightie right?” Vaggie nodded.

“If you didn’t want to bring it I’m sure we could figure something out.” Molly gave her a small smile and kissed Vaggie quickly.

“I’d like that… a lot.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will definitely air on the smutty side of the coin, Molly's gettin' laid bow-chika-wow-wow
> 
> myy imagery for Molly is like a trap door spider grabbing its prey as they move on by, expect its with soft cuddles and not being devoured. 
> 
> Also, the start of something truly wonderful with Niffty... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHA
> 
> On the plus side Charlie has a new chew toy and seems to have settled down slightly.


	23. Relationships Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships change, and not always for the worse. a slightly smatterings of relationship developments and we all learn a little more about Niffty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As previously warned, smut heavy chapter.

There was enough to do today and Vaggie was nervously excited, she had left Molly asking for her to come by in the evening. Vaggie’s plan was simple, she was going to recreate the first meal that Molly had ever cooked her, the carbonara and serve it to her, she wasn't exactly a chef, but hopefully with a recipe gathered from her laptop she could make do. It was the thought that counts right? Vaggie hoped so anyway. However, as she made her way back to her place fully dressed and with her sleeping attire draped over one arm, she spotted Alastor who seemed to be getting breakfast ready on a tray, she paused and looked at him, something was off.

“When did you get a scarf?” The usually dapper radio demon had decided to don a large maroon stylish scarf over his neck that trailed in front of his jacket, it gave the impression that his neck had been detached from his body and was just resting on a pile of fabric. He turned and for a brief moment his eyes scanned around the room to make sure Vaggie wasn’t being followed or they were still alone.

“A necessary addition to my wardrobe for the moment.” Vaggie frowned at the strange response, Alastor turned back and poured out some juice into two glasses and then went to put the bottle back inside the fridge, he limped his way across and Vaggie was even more curious.

“Have you hurt yourself or something?” Alastor froze up half bent down, he put the bottle away, closed the door and summoned his radio staff with a gesture, he used it to walk back, and his posture had improved but from the way he usually twirled his cane about, it was clear he was leaning his weight against it. 

“Not exactly… However, would you help me with this?” he indicated to the tray, Vaggie moved over and picked it up.

“Sure, but why don’t you just have that shadow of yours do it?” A long pause as Alastor decided if he actually wanted to talk about it, as he limped down the tunnel with Vaggie keeping step at his side.

“Charlie, wants to see if she can put ribbons in its hair.” Vaggie let out a short laugh. 

“I mean that definitely sounds like Charlie, is she feeling better? I haven’t seen you or her hardly at all, I imagined you were dealing with it.” Alastor nodded and then winced when he put a foot slightly too far forward. He was actually feeling his age and it was just awful, he could never have guessed that Charlie’s endurance would vastly outpace his own, infernal royal bloodlines he assumed or that very, very famous succubus for a mother. 

“Charlie has been much better recently, if a bit too  _ vigorous. _ ” Vaggie pressed both her lips together hard, and gave Alastor a sideways glance that he did not meet as he stared straight ahead. She wasn’t going to make fun, but she was glad that Charlie was feeling better about everything. When they got to the door Alastor’s shadow was pressed against it and looked terrified. Alastor blinked and frowned.

“What are you doing out he-” His sentence cut short when Alastor saw what had happened to the poor thing. Charlie had somehow managed to tie pink ribbons to the top of its head and had even applied a nice bright red lipstick as well, it seems the shadow hit its limit with the glittery pink eyeshadow as only one of its eyes was done. Vaggie’s face contorted and she couldn’t help but laugh earning a hissing and angry stare as a response. Alastor reached around and opened the door much to the dismayed look of his shadow that slid behind him and was hiding.

“Saaaaaaal, where are you?” Charlie was pacing around the room with the eyeshadow brush still in her hand, she was calling out in a sickly sweet sing-song voice but the smile on her face was devious and cunning. She paused and blinked when she noticed the door open.

“My darling, I’ve brought breakfast.” Alastor half hobbled into the room, Charlie rushed over to him and planted a firm hug around his middle. Her face got tickled by the scarf and she looked up at him.

“Where’d you get this silly thing?” reaching up she started to unwrap it and discarded it on the floor. Vaggie kept a straight face, if Alastor caught her sniggering she would probably get given some horrible job to complete. His entire neck was a ring of bites and bruises, very visible and angry purples swirled around his grey skin. Charlie was already nuzzling in and planting more kisses against him when she spotted Vaggie and grinned at her.

“Vaggie! What are you carrying this for?” She disengaged from Alastor to take the tray of food. Vaggie gave her a small smile as Charlie’s beaming face disappeared around the corner so she could put the tray down on the table, she really was happier.

“Just talking with Alastor, making myself useful, you know.” Charlie swam back into view.

“Come on in, let’s catch up!” Alastor’s eyes turned and almost looked pleading. 

“Yes, what a marvellous idea, come on in.” Vaggie took a step into the room as Alastor commanded, this was setting her back a bit, she would carry out as instructed but she still spoke her mind.

“I was planning on getting things ready for tonight, but I can spare a couple of hours.” It got Charlie’s attention and she gave Vaggie a big hug as a hello.

“What’s going on tonight?” Vaggie returned the hug, their room was spotlessly clean, maybe Alastor or Charlie had spent this morning cleaning. 

“Have a date night I want to plan.” That got Charlie’s eyes wide and she let out a big giggle.

“Ooo! Well we don’t want to stop you! Planning something special?” Vaggie nodded.

“Going to cook, I need to get the recipe out.” Charlie grinned at her.

“Well, we’ll just have to catch up another time! You go, have the best date night ever!” Vaggie’s eye moved to Alastor whose smile was now fixed on his face, his command still stood but he relented.

“Of course, It would be selfish to make you late for your own plans, off you go.” Vaggie took a step back and left the room, and as the door shut behind her she just about caught the glimpse of the expression that fell on Charlie’s face as she stared up at Alastor, she was clearly feeling  **much** better. Vaggie didn’t have time to feel much pity for the radio demon, she had things to do. Step one was make sure she could actually cook this, it was going to be a busy day. 

***

Niffty was tossing and turning when she woke up, a fire inside her guts and she frowned as she clambered off the top of sleeping Husk, she was lucky he was such a heavy sleeper so her constantly flopping around and laying all over him during the night didn’t wake the cat up, she was about as energetic asleep as she was awake. Niffty let out a hissing gasp as her core pulsed again, looking back down to Husk it would be unfair to wake him now, just because she was uncomfortable, she slid quietly off the bed and to the wardrobe she kept her toys in. It was an easy choice when she was feeling this bad, the largest one she owned, girth greater than what her two hands could fit around, she slid it off the shelf and tucked its ridged surface under one arm and grabbed the baseplate to attach it to along with her lube and balancing the lot, moved to the bathroom and shut the door behind her. 

Setting up and squeezing out lube onto the tip of the thing she stood over it on the bathroom floor before beginning to descend, one hand pressed against her stomach, Niffty always enjoyed the distorting feeling as her insides were displaced. She kept her mouth gritted shut as her whole body shook as the ache inside her was relieved, taking up a pace that she was comfortable with as she rode up and down. Husk might be a dense sleeper, but Niffty still didn’t want to wake him up with her shrieking orgasm. Just another standard morning.

It hadn’t escaped Niffty’s notice, she hadn’t been a tall woman when she was alive, although certainly much taller than she was now, had her living body attempted to accommodate the toy she was currently riding up and down with squelching wet presses it would probably have killed her. It didn’t take long before her whole body wracked up with pleasurable pressure that released and sprayed across the floor, Niffty thanked the nine circles for the tiles, easier to clean than carpets and she carefully stood up, withdrawing herself from the large textured phallus. She was a lustful demon, her sin had caused her to turn into this thing, not that she complained really, she hadn’t met anything she couldn’t accommodate, from the largest hung like horses fellas down to the downright bizarre, Husks rather barbed member for one, she could take the lot and get gratification from all of it. 

Such a fond memory, when she first arrived in hell, when she felt the unnatural fire that burned in her veins for the first time that drove her to copulate with the first thing she saw, Niffty hadn’t even seen what she looked like before she had taken part in her fist orgy, being literally passed around and fucked senseless. At first, she thought she’d gone to heaven, that this was her paradise and ambrosia of an afterlife. It’s only when she came to realize that the desperate need to have sex wasn’t dying down and that she would burn through every single stranger she met and still need more, it became apparent that this was in fact a curse and she was being punished instead. 

It had taken years to control it, to try and suppress it down, so she could formulate a regular conversation without proposition the first man she saw in a day, it wasn’t just being able to talk to be people either, sure she had a few kinks when she was alive, liked a little bondage and voyeurism, but her concepts of what she considered to be arousing had just exploded, and how in the nine circles of hell could she tell people that, instead rather than asking what she was into she simply asked her partner at the time and then just agreed to everything they suggested, regardless of how depraved it was. She was a raging tempest of lust contained in such a tiny frame.

Washing her toy and between her legs, Niffty wiped down the floor that she had messed on and moved back into the bedroom, Husk was still asleep and Niffty smiled at him as she passed by the bed to put everything back in the wardrobe, she clambered back in bed and rested her head down on his chest, closing her eye and listening to his breathing, it rumbled and sounded like he was purring, it made Niffty very happy and she squeezed up into a small ball resting on top of him. Her stomach twinged again and her singular eye snapped open and she frowned, this was getting harder to control. Her body had already started to rev up again, taking in a deep breath she exhaled nice and slowly. Love helped her, kept her calmer than normal and she stroked fingers across Husks fur. 

Pregnancy announcement, Cherri was pregnant… that was the cause of all of this and Niffty quivered slightly and it wasn’t due to cold. She wanted to start a family and there was only one person she would try it with, but she hadn’t really spoken to Husk about it, it wasn’t a conversation to have when she was riding his dick, or when she could barely hold onto the fire in her head that demanded and screamed for more. Niffty knew that having kids wouldn’t stop her needs that had cursed her soul, but it was something that felt right, plus she would have a mom friend, she had always wanted to be in one of those gossipy groups, laughing with other mothers as the kids ran around and played. What a strange dream to have.    
  
Niffty had only done it once, well attempted it once and it was mainly due to inexperience about what her new insect related form was capable of, a strangely warm sensation that spread from her belly that made her feel great, so of course she explored the sensation and pushed with it that just seemed to intensify the wonderful euphoria, stronger and stronger until a wet and slimy mass had been expelled from her body and spread straight down across her bed. Blinking Niffty had to stare for a good long while to realize she had just laid eggs all over the bed. Then the pheromones hit her like a brick wall and she had been off into the city like a rocket, demanding to sleep with almost anyone she passed, it was an out-of-body experience as she let soul after soul finish messily inside her. During this time not a single teaspoon of liquid had leaked out of her, as if Niffty’s body was holding onto every single drop. By the end of the day when she staggered back home to her clutch of eggs her belly had distended so badly it looked like she was heavily pregnant herself. Heaving herself up on her bed Niffty’s tiny thighs trembled as she squatted above the recently expelled eggs and pushed hard against the pail of fluids that resided within her to gush out and fertilize her brood. 

What stopped her? Caused her to quickly retreat before sitting on the toilet and feeling the sensation of her debauchery gush out as she quivered and twitched. She didn’t want to be alone in motherhood, she was used to having her sexual needs briefly met, but she longed for companionship, she wanted it to mean something, even if she had to wait, even if she had to reign in her behaviour, so she got ‘cleaner’ moved jobs, started working for the princess of hell, and then met a sour, grumpy old cat, who didn’t seem to care about anyone, and without promise of reward he had helped her in a way that she hadn’t experienced before and she fell, and fell hard for him. 

There was a groan and a clawed hand ran up as Husk rubbed his face, his bloodshot and tired eyes cracked open and Niffty smiled up at him, his expression softened and from a frown turned into a neutral pose, the closest she would get to him beaming at her. A claw hand came down and gently ran through her red hair and she let out a hum.

“Morning, did you want me to get you something, you hungry?” Husk sighed.

“I’ve only just woken up Niffty, I wanna take a piss and go from there.” Niffty giggled and slid off of him as he shuffled up and plodded over to the bathroom, stretching wings and arms out as he moved, he scratched the back of his thigh and yawned, grumbling as he opened the door and stepped inside. Niffty sat up and started straightening pillows and bedding as she slid off, it took a few moments and the bed looked crisp and new and she smiled at the tidiness of it. She practically pranced across the floor to see Husk flushing the toilet and grabbing a toothbrush from its holder and brushing his yellowed fangs, his eyes glanced to Niffty standing in the doorway and he raised an eyebrow at her. She fiddled with her fingers and before gripping the door frame tightly.

“Husky…” There was a throaty noise, he still didn’t like the nickname, but she was sticking with it whether he liked it or not.

“Pretty cool about Cherri right?” Husk shrugged and his hand moved to the back of his mouth to reach the far fangs. Niffty tapped fingers against the wood and blinked her large singular eye at him. Her voice hit a more cautious pitch. 

“I mean… imagine raising a family down here… can you imagine?” Husk paused and his eyes narrowed as he gazed at the tiny fidgeting demon in front of him. There was a tension as fingers gripped tightly and her knees stopped shaking as she found her strength.

“I want to have your kids.” The toothbrush disappeared as Husk both inhaled and loosened his grip around it, his pupils went tiny as the plastic object lodged itself in the back of his throat and he started retching and choking, Niffty was quick as a bolt, putting the toilet cover down she stood up on it and started slapping hard on his back.

“Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!” Husk’s closed fist slammed into his chest, it finally dislodged and clattered into the sink and he took a huge lungful of air.

“YOU FUCKIN’ WHAT?” 

***

“How the fuck does she make it look so fucking easy!” Vaggie was screaming in frustration and covered in stains as another timer started beeping at her. She thought she had everything planned and timed correctly, but it was a god-damn mess, the spaghetti had overcooked and the sauce was burnt and stuck to the bottom of the pan and she hadn’t even had time to grate and add the extra cheeses she was supposed to. She sniffed the air and could smell charcoal and her eye went wide.

“Nononononono!” she grabbed a tea towel and pulled open the oven door only to be greeted by blackened smoke pouring out as her attempt at making garlic bread had turned into black discs on a now very scorched baking tray. Grabbing the tray she threw the lot into the sink and just drowned it in cold water. She wanted to curl up and cry, but that wouldn’t get the sauce ready, now would it? Vaggie moved over to try and keep it from sticking to the pan too badly as she grabbed at the cheese on the side and prepared to grate straight into the pan and just eyeball the amount. There was a quiet snigger.

“What’s cookin’ good lookin’?” Vaggie spun around to see Molly smiling and standing at her, she looked perfect, pink striped dress, fur fluffed out and her eyes looking forward with concern and care. Vaggie must have looked like someone had hogged tied her and swung her round like a cat inside a restaurant kitchen. Vaggie blinked at her.

“You’re e-early, I haven’t finished yet.” Molly took steps forward.

“It's six…” Vaggie could have sworn.

“ALREADY!?” Molly hid her smile behind a hand and she placed the others on her hips.

“You want a hand?” Vaggie glanced back at the steadily ruining meal, pride be damned she wanted to at least be able to offer Molly something.

“Yes please.” Molly came waltzing in and quickly looked over everything that Vaggie had started, her first priority became salvaging the sauce. Taking it straight off the heat she grabbed at another pot from a cupboard before decanting straight into it, leaving the scorched and blackened burnt bottom behind so it couldn't taint it anymore. Turning the heat down she constantly stirred with one hand and used another two to grate cheeses like Vaggie was trying to do, the final hand turned down the heat for the spaghetti and she spoke to Vaggie who was just standing and watching as Molly effortlessly took charge in the kitchen. 

“Drain this, and get plates ready.” Vaggie nodded and took the pan away to drain it and left the lid off so steam could escape as it dried. In less than five minutes a meal had been salvaged, and Vaggie let out a defeated sigh as she flopped down.

“Thanks… but I should have been able to cook for you.” Molly gave her a smile as she tucked in, Vaggie on the other hand, had lost her appetite.

“You tried, you said you didn’t really cook, so I love that you tried for me.” Vaggie crossed her arms and huffed.

“Should have just stuck to store bought sauces…” There was soft laughter,

“But it wouldn’t taste nearly as good, all that effort you put in, it really shines through. Come on, try some!” Vaggie reluctantly shifted around and picked up her fork before twisted a few strands around and popping them straight in her mouth, it wasn’t bad, didn’t hold a candle to Molly but Vaggie took some pride in at least making something edible.

“Its alright… I guess.” Molly rolled her eyes at the sour face that Vaggie was still pulling.

“Well I think it's lovely.” She put another fork load of food in her mouth and chewed thoughtfully. Vaggie twirled her fork on the plate and spoke as she did so.

“How's Angel?” Molly snorted,

“Insufferable, as soon as I told him I was stayin’ over… well you know what he’s like.” Vaggie nodded.

“He just loves to poke fun, right?” Molly sighed.

“Angie’s always been like that, he’s fine once ya get used to him, but strangers often think he’s just cruel when he’s anythin’ but.” 

“I know, I don’t hate him or anything, he’s just your annoying brother.” Relief washed over Molly’s face.

“Good, cos I want you to get along… I know he doesn’t say it, but he likes you, ya know?” 

“Nice to know I’ve got Angel’s seal of approval to date his sister.” They shared a laugh and both of them tucked back into dinner. When it was over Vaggie got up and took both plates and started to wash up, there was no way she was going to accept any help, she could wash some damn dishes. 

“You need help?” Veggie shook her head and called back.

“I got this.” She had to put her arm into it, trying to scrape off the burnt stains and sudsy water splashed down on her, well she needed to change anyway, but finally all evidence of her kitchen tragedy had been cleaned up. Drying her hands and wiping off the majority of the wetness staining down her front she turned back to Molly.

“I need to get changed, want to listen to some music at mine?” Molly nodded, stood and offered Vaggie her hand, she took it but paused and gave the spider a questioning look as she had taken a step to the side so Molly was almost an arm's reach away.

“I don’t wanna get my clothes dirty!” Vaggie looked down and how stained she was and laughed before darting a side step in and making Molly shriek with panicked delight afraid to get her dress mussed up. The spider let go and dashed off towards Vaggie’s place, Vaggie ran after the sounds of her laughter and couldn't help but show off her smile as she moved after her.

“No FAIR, your doors locked!” She was rattling at the handle and looking alarmed at Vaggie’s approaching smile and dirty outfit. She reached a hand in to pull out the key and Molly practically backed away against the wall to keep out of reach, Vaggie unlocked the door and went in first leaving Molly to come in at her leisure. Straight to her bedroom, she shut the door and started to strip off before throwing the clothes in her hamper, she heard the sound of music playing, looks like Molly had picked something to listen to. Vaggie grabbed a white top and slipped on a knee-length grey skirt to go with it, the outfit showed off her midriff and the black bra strap up and across her back. Moving out she saw Molly standing in the middle of the room. She visibly swallowed when she saw Vaggie smiling away at her. Molly held her hand out for Vaggie to come and join her when the grey soul moved over she was pulled in and let out a small gasp as Molly started to dance to the music, Vaggie laughed and bumped her hips straight into the spiders before starting to move to the beat, eyes never leaving Molly’s smiling face. Rather than jumping around Vaggie was swishing her hips from side to side and rolling her stomach along with it, it was mesmerizing and seemed to have caught Molly up as she couldn’t stop glancing, Vaggie sidled up to the spider and took two of her hands and placed them on her hips as they swayed and held them there. Molly’s heart was beating and pounding in her chest, and she used her other two hands to rest across Vaggie’s shoulders as they danced dangerously close to one another. The silver strands of hair seemed to catch the light as Vaggie moved and the spider's face was turning more and more red. She couldn’t hold on and dove straight down to capture her mouth in a kiss, it was so surprising that it caught Vaggie off guard and she almost stumbled, as Molly came tumbling after her and she banged her back into the cupboard that kept her music and jabbed her back straight into the corner of the thing earning a small hiss and Molly pulled back slightly alarmed.

  
“Sorry!” Vaggie bit down on her lip and shook her head before reaching up and pulling Molly back down into another kiss, both of them far steadier this time. Tenderly exchanging kisses and that seemed to blur from one to the next until they weren’t parting as lips moved against each other, Vaggie’s hands trailed down to hold Molly’s side. When they parted for air, Molly couldn’t help but smile at that shy blush that had crept across Vaggie’s visible cheek, the other side of her face hidden behind her long bangs. Hiding her blinded eye with that cross covering it. Molly’s hand reached up to brush across the hair, to see Vaggie’s whole face, she only just started moving the hair out of the way before Vaggie’s hand came up and caught it and brought Molly’s hand back down. She said nothing and moved over to sit on sofa and brought Molly with her, who wondered if she had insulted her by trying to look, she uncertainly spoke out.

  
“Vaggie? I’m sor-” Vaggie shook her head and interrupted. 

“It’s not you, it's me.” Molly shuffled around and placed her head down on Vaggie’s shoulder.

“It’s okay, I never want to rush you… you know that right?” Vaggie nodded and wrapped her arms around Molly’s shoulders.

“I know, but… I trust you, and… I’m ready. I want to show you something.” Molly sat up slowly and looked straight into Vaggie’s rather serious face, she nodded once.

“Okay.” Vaggie’s heart was beating hard in her chest as she shuffled a few inches away and grabbed at the bottom of her top, it was a worming, crawling sensation of fear and she had to take a deep breath and then she lifted her top clean upwards and pulled her arms out of it and let it drop off the side of the sofa. She seemed to shrink slightly as she felt vulnerable and exposed, Molly had gone very still. Flawless grey skin across her petite yet toned physique, up to the black smooth material and nestles between her small teacup breasts a large scar, red, inflamed and painful looking. Molly frowned for a moment, hadn’t she touched a scar like that the very first time they had almost…? But it couldn’t be the same one, it would have healed. Molly reached a hand out, gingerly.

“Vaggie?” Slowly her hand approached, completely visible to Vaggie who didn’t stop it, gently touching the top of the mark Vaggie seemed to recoil, Molly was quiet and looking at Vaggie’s uncomfortable face and withdrew her hand a moment later.

“What is it?” Vaggie looked forlorn.

“A reminder… of how stupid I was.” Molly settled down and waited for Vaggie, clearly the moth demon was having trouble finding the right words.

“Angelic weapons don't heal…” Molly’s mouth fell open.

“An angel did this?” Vaggie shook her head.

“Charlie’s father tricked me, and because I was a gullible fool I accepted the lies he had told me, I hurt myself and Charlie trying to fix something that wasn’t even wrong… I was so stupid and almost made the worst mistake. It took my heart Molly… It tore into me and cut my heart in half, and the only reason I’m still around is because… b-because…” She couldn’t say it, wasn’t allowed to discuss it so she reached up with her hands and pulled her fringe to one side and looked up at Molly and closed her eye. Her whole face in view Molly looked at the beautiful woman in front of her, bearing her scars. Then she saw it, hidden behind the large red cross against her eye, glinting against her grey skin, a symbol that she had seen floating around enough.

“Alastor?” Vaggie couldn’t confirm or deny and just sat quiet, letting her hair drop back.

“All I have now is this ugly scar, reminding me how stupid I was, how easily it was to betray me.” Molly frowned and shuffled forward to place her hand on it once more, Vaggie’s eyes snapped open and stared at her. 

“That’s not what this means Vaggie.” Vaggie let out soft noise.

“Molly.” the spider shook her head.

“It’s not, Angel told me about you chasing Charlie down, thinking she had been kidnapped, we were all fed that lie in the city.” Vaggie felt her stomach shrinking with shame. Molly was carefully running her finger down the length of it, she spoke softly and from a very gentle place.

“This scar means you were willin’ to go to the ends of hell, to try and rescue someone you cared about… it means you don’t think about your own safety when people you care about are hurtin’ it means you’re brave, loyal… and have courage. You were even willin’ to die for it. This scar is unique to you, no one else here would ever go through what you went through, you should be proud of it.” Vaggie lip had started to quiver and before she knew what was happening a teary moth had rushed into Molly and had begun to sob. Fingers tightly gripping onto the soft fur of Molly’s shoulders and neck. Vaggie’s whole chest was shaking as she cried into her and taking in a gasping and dragging breath, she managed to feebly speak out.

“Y-You d-don’t belong in h-hell.” The small sympathetic smile froze on Molly’s face. The same joke she had heard countless times before, her old landlord, her boss, the regulars she served at the bar. Except this time, with Vaggie clutched onto her tightly she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and squeezed onto Vaggie tightly.

“It was my choice.” The admission made her buckle, she had never even thought about telling that to anyone. Vaggie sniffed and wiped her hand against her eye as she leant back to look at Molly. 

“Tell me.” It wasn’t a command but Vaggie gently reached out. Molly swallowed hard.

“When I died, I tried to find my family, but they weren’t where I was… they weren’t ever goin’ to be able to see me, not even ma. I couldn’t, I couldn’t  _ never _ see them again… especially Angie, I couldn’t stop him from overdosin’, I n-needed to see him a-again.” Now it was tears rolling down Molly’s cheeks leaving damp contours in her fur and Vaggie moved up to comfort her.

“Family's important to you…” Molly nodded and whispered.

“Don’t ever tell Angie... he’d never forgive himself, but it was my choice, okay?” Vaggie nodded.

“I promise.” Molly sniffed loudly.

“Thanks.” 

“What was it like? Being there?” Molly shook her head.

“I can’t remember, I think the memory was taken from me, maybe that’s for the best? If I think ‘bout it. I can remember, warmth… but not like burning, a warm tingling… I dunno.” Vaggie ran her hand up across Molly’s cheek to wipe away a stray tear.

“I was just curious.” Molly gave a strange smile.

“I don’t know why I told you that… I wasn’t gunna tell anyone about that.” Vaggie’s hand moved slowly to entwine fingers with one of Molly’s hands, she spoke carefully out.

“I think I know why… because I’ve been feeling it too, something pulling us together.” She squeezed gently and it felt like all the air left Molly and didn’t want to return, she just stared wide-eyed as Vaggie was leaning up towards her. 

“Molly, I love you.” The kiss that followed it was almost chaste as Vaggie tenderly pressed lips against Molly who seemed completely frozen and locked up, as if she couldn’t believe what had just been said. Vaggie moved around and nuzzled against her neck holding herself close and waiting, Molly blinked and then everything seemed to start again, a low rumbling feeling in her stomach as she considered that the woman in her arms, actually ‘loved’ her. It tingled down her arms and legs, up her chest until the feeling took over her head and she smiled uncontrollably and laughed joyously and full.

“I LOVE YOU TOO!” her exuberance and happiness pushed them both over and she pulled Vaggie into such a strong hug as she kissed all over her face, earning laughs and giggles as she accidentally tickled Vaggie, until she shifted down slightly and was kissing and pressing lips against Vaggie’s neck and the laughter soon turned into moans as fingers were clutching against Molly, the spider pulled back slightly and Vaggie’s expression made her core tighten like a coiled spring. Vaggie pushed away like she normally did when things got too heated for her, but this time she had hold of Molly’s hand and stood up, almost unsteadily Molly got to her feet and Vaggie silently led them towards her bedroom and a nervous lump had settled somewhere in Molly’s throat. Inside the comfortably decorated room, Vaggie had turned and pushed the door shut before falling straight into Molly hands hungrily roaming up the and down the spider, Molly almost buckled before returning with the same energy, grasping and clutching at Vaggie as they kissed, tongues moving and writing against each other. Molly could feel Vaggie’s hands move to her back, fumbling to find the zipper for her dress, with what felt like her heart in her mouth, she crouched slightly and used a pair of arms to tilt Vaggie upwards to the very top, that had been slightly out of reach, Vaggie moaned hard against Molly’s exploring tongue and started drag the zipped down. Molly’s own hands reached around and unclasped Vaggie’s bra and pulled it away exposing the grey souls panting and heaving chest, her small breasts peaked with a small dab of darkness that formed two rounded nipples, already pebbled. Vaggie leant back to shamelessly display herself to her girlfriend and two hands ran up her stomach before gently pressing against her breasts, Vaggie’s legs would have given out had she not been supported by the two hands that also rested on her back. The benefits of having a spider as a partner.

Despite the distraction that tugged every fibre of her being as her body was being explored by Molly, Vaggie managed to pull down the zip and Molly’s dress began to loosen and shift, There was a pause as Molly finished pressing her lips against Vaggie’s mouth and move back slightly so her arms went by her side, Vaggie almost stumbled, the burning that ate away at her getting worse. The dress fluttered down and pool at the floor revealing the silken lingerie that Molly was wearing, her own body panting, a brassiere that was so thin it was practically see-through and right at head height that Vaggie could see the erect nipples that seemed to almost be straining to escape. Her own hands reached up to cup and paw at Molly’s bust, she had seen Angel adjust his fluffy bust on more than one occasion and to her relief Molly’s was far more substantial and firm, strong fingers wrapped around and explored, Molly let out a pained whimper and her own hands went behind her back to undo the cursed material that was denying her the feel of Vaggie’s hands on her directly. It was pulled roughly down by an impatient and getting desperately hotter Molly, Vaggie let out a soft breath, Molly’s nipples would poke just slightly beyond the crest of her fur as they kissed the air. Vaggie dipped in close and rather than touching them, kissed one softly. Molly almost wet herself, as she bucked and grabbed the back of Vaggie’s hair and held her in place. She cried out feebly as Vaggie’s tongues traced across her, with gritted teeth Molly palmed in between her own legs trying to relieve the pressure that was building and how her heart was thundering in her chest. 

Shaking hands grabbed at Vaggie’s Skirt and started to pull it down Molly froze up as Vaggie began paying attention to her other nipple, biting back a cry she shimmied the thing down until it fell and Vaggie used her foot to kick it free from her, hands tracing down Vaggie’s back Molly clutched at the firm cheeks and tasting Vaggie’s skin though her fingers she had to press herself and grind pathetically against her, mewling and crying for relief. Both breathing rapidly and with broken gasping breaths Vaggie knew Molly was in a desperate state and pulled her across the bed and they both fell on it clutching and dragging finger nails down one another. Vaggie wrapped her legs around Molly’s middle and firm thighs squeezed her tightly and the pink spider babbled incoherently as she kissed frantically at Vaggie’s neck, her hands touching every inch they could reach as she practically worshipped the body that was gripping her so tightly and making everything burn so hot she feared her nerves would catch alight. Vaggie was grinding against Molly’s stomach and used her legs for leverage as her own body began to sweat and sing for relief of their emotional and turbulent engagement, She rolled over slightly and Molly was in no state to resist and found herself on her back with Vaggie straddling her. Hands massaging her chest she leant into to capture Molly’s lips as she burnt and writhed in place. 

“I love you!” The words were begged out past Molly’s lips as she stared into Vaggie’s intense gaze, the spiders hands seemed to have lost their strength and were failing to pull down her lacy undergarments and just kept pinging the elastic band around, Molly looked like she might start crying in desperate need, Vaggie slid off the side and took the underwear and slipped it past and down the spiders incredibly long legs, looking back over the entire length of the quivering naked form of her spider girlfriend, she was elegant and very long limbed, her entire body was coated in a fine layer of fur, she had expected as much but it was still nice to see all of her, unashamed and displayed just for Vaggie, there was a loud gulping sound and Molly legs from being wrapped around themselves, untangled and she widened her legs to show the centre of her burning needs. Vaggie gazed with a longing want, and could see a damp patch that had sodden fur and knew where it was, lucky or else she would have to ask, two sets of legs made the placement odd and it was lower curved around than she would’ve expected, placing two hands on Molly’s thighs she felt the soft fur give way as she slowly ran them up her body and gave Molly the gentlest smile as the spider buried her head back unable to watch as Vaggie teased into it. Fingers teased around in slow circles getting closer and closer inwards, Molly bucked a wiggled in place, until Vaggie had to just gently part the fur and her fingers found Molly’s secret treasure of unbridled lust, the spider let out a terrible cry as Vaggie’s fingers caressed and brushed up against her, feeling her wet folds, and touched the hidden pearl causing legs to spasm and Molly’s breath to catch. Vaggie slightly smiled as she relished the sounds and reactions Molly made as she gently rubbed the overly sensitive button. 

Unable to reach down to touch Vaggie, Molly made do by dragging hands all over Vaggie’s bedsheets and gripped them tightly. Each slow rotation caused another cry, another twist of her body as Molly failed to ground herself in any meaningful way as she was carried off into the waves of pleasures. But when Vaggie shifted her hand around and deftly slid two fingers curling up inside her girlfriend, Molly let out a squeaking wail and two of her hands clamped over her mouth as she tried to muffle her cries, hips bucked and Vaggie continued to pull and push as the spiders insides gripped and quivered around her pumping digits. A squeeze of Molly’s thigh had the spider’s huge glossy eyes staring down at Vaggie, hand still clamped over her mouth in some adorable form of censorship. 

“You’re beautiful.” Vaggie gave Molly a soft smile as her words caused the woman laying underneath her to tremble slightly and there was a muffled whimper. Vaggie wanted to break her out of this and raising her thumb gently teased at the spider's clit whilst continuing her regular work. Molly’s eyes snapped shut and her back arched as her head rolled back on the bed. Vaggie kept the small circles going and Molly was practically screaming behind her hands.legs began to shake and Vaggie increased her pace, the end was near.

“I want to hear you.” Molly’s hands came away from her mouth and she was panting a moaning so deliciously into the air. Eyes still tightly shut she could just about pant out.

“V-Vaggie, I-” she never finished as crashing waves of delight cascading through her body and she came. Vaggie slowed and pulled her hand away, soaking in the image of the spent spider, panting and writhing as she started to recover from what had been an intense moment for the both of them. Then Molly’s eyes were transfixed on Vaggie, taking in the entire view of the toned and sweating soul that was sharing her bed with Molly. Vaggie’s heart was racing and her core pulsed again as she felt her womanhood press tightly against her underwear that had ridden up slightly. When Molly moved it was almost predatory and Vaggie stayed perfectly still as all four of Molly’s legs began to curl up before wrapping themselves around Vaggie and pulling her towards the spider, the air was charged with energy as arms began to wrap around Vaggie and pull her tight, restricting movement, almost like being caught in a web and Vaggie loved it as Molly pulled Vaggie’s back against her chest.

Two legs wrapped around each of Vaggie’s legs splaying them and forcing them open, her hands were captured and fingers interlocked as her arms were held away from her body, Vaggie’s head rested up against Molly’s bust, she could feel the spider's heart pounding in her chest. Too many limbs, it was unfair! Two hands dragged slowly up from Vaggie’s hips, fingers touching and dragging across defined abs, along her stomach before teasing and rolling nipples in between soft fingers. She cried out loudly, and Molly bucked in place slightly. The sound of Vaggie’s primal arousal was wonderful. Molly couldn’t take it any longer and ran hands back down before fingers dipped under Vaggie’s underwear. Molly wanted to kiss Vaggie, desperately so but with her partner's position could only nuzzle the top of her hair. As fingers dipped lower and started to brush past the silvery pubic hair Molly’s senses were in a frenzy, she could feel Vaggie’s excitement but more importantly she could taste it too. It was intense, a hot sensation was spreading across Molly’s whole body as she dipped lower and the taste of her lover got stronger, she swallowed instinctively almost wishing it was her face down there right now, engulfed in Vaggie’s sex. Then the tips of her fingers reached Vaggie’s hood and the grey soul let out a whimpering shudder. Even lower and she ran her hands across her wet slit, it was beyond a description, it was sweet but somehow salty, Molly’s hands were shaking but she needed to have more, fingers pushed and slid inside earning a groan from the restrained moth and Molly’s eyes shut as it was so much more, the warmth, the wetness and the taste. She was addicted already and had only just started. The squelching of her fingers as they moved inside Vaggie, touching every part they could, Vaggie screamed out again throatily and Molly had to use her only free hand to slide underneath herself, she already needed relief from this sensory overload. Hands frantically plundered the flesh of both of them, Vaggie was far more vocal and it just kept pushing Molly along.

“F-Fuck, M-Molly… So f-fucking good.” Molly’s own frantic breathing was making it difficult for her to form any sort of sentence but she wanted to try.

“Y-You l-like?” Vaggie nodded her head and her body convulsed as Molly’s fingers were curling inside her.

“P-Play with my c-clit, p-please.” Molly withdrew her hand and found the engorged nub and gave it slow powerful rubs. It seemed to break Vaggie down and her legs were trying to move and arms were twitching, and she cried out.

“I’m s-so c-close.” it almost sounded like tears of frustration as her body heaved with the bliss that countless nerve endings were blazing through her body. Molly was having trouble keeping a steady pace, her own body was burning up, feeling the sweaty athletic body squirm and writhe all over her, she would pause to shudder in delight, only to earn the whimpering pleas of Vaggie begging for release. Slamming her eyes shut she just concentrated on the actions, turning and twisting harder it made Vaggie go completely rigid, another few quick flourishes and Vaggie had screamed out loudly as she started to gush, greedy fingers slid down to welcome it and Molly’s final moments of clarity were caught up in tasting Vaggie’s orgasm as she buckled and strained against what felt like her own sanity, yelling loudly her own deafening orgasm. Gasps and pants became further apart as hearts began to slow and Molly unwound her limbs that had ensnared the moth and let her flop down, Vaggie rolled onto her side and looked at Molly, grey face still red and flushed and coated in a layer of sweat but she was smiling so earnestly. Molly turned to face her and the two reached out to hold on another, Vaggie was pulled into another possessive cuddle and they kissed softly and quietly as they both enjoyed the comedown of their evening. Vaggie’s hand tugged at her remaining sodden underwear and shifted it to her knees before wriggling her legs around and kicking it off the bed. 

“That was amazin’.” Molly spoke out after they had finally parted, Vaggie nodded.

“I think it was perfect, I don’t ever want to sleep alone again.” Molly’s smile could have brightened the sun.

“We’ll take turns stayin’ round.” Vaggie gave a gentle laugh.

“Don’t think we can be this noisy with Angel around.” Molly kissed Vaggie’s forehead.

“He’ll never let us forget. I love you, and not just the amazin’ sex… you’re amazin’ too.” Vaggie stroked Molly’s cheek with her thumb and let the butterflies in her stomach settle.

“You’re perfect, and I want to always know I have a place with you.” Molly let out a yawn and shuffled around slightly before pulling Vaggie in closer.

“You always will.”

They didn’t climb under the covers and let exhaustion take over as two naked bodies cuddled close, it was some of the best sleep either of them had ever had. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comng up next time. 
> 
> Charlie starts to embrace a darker side to her depravity and tries to find more uses for her new chew toy, you've never seen the princess smile so much... what a terrifying sight, it almost matches Alastor's 
> 
> Niffty starts taking her baby crazed state more seriously with action, gross disgusting actions... Husk will need a shower. 
> 
> Arackniss attempts to propose to Cherri.... yup...
> 
> Chapter title: Hungry for Love. Which means something very different to each of them... you're all in for a treat. Depending on how much of a sadist you are that is. 
> 
> This time because I remembered to mention it but I'm away for a long weekend so this will all start up again on Monday, ta-ta my darlings. Have wonderful weekends.


	24. Hungry for Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The various couple around the underground lair are dealing with various revelations as the night turns to the day. 
> 
> Can you order the couples success 1 to 4?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit longer than I thought it would be.

Vaggie twitched, what an odd sensation, like something grazing her face, but gentle… soft. There it was again, against her navel and legs, soft like silk it made the heart flutter in the twilight state between dreams and the land of the awake. The tide of softness seemed to shift and Vaggie pressed herself against it, it writhed and made the moth demon mumble incoherently as its caress took a far more sultry aspect. She rubbed up against it and it pooled warmth in her core, hells... she could enjoy this feeling forever. There was a far away laugh that started to pull at her, easing Vaggie into waking up, her expression shifted and her eye opened. Molly was smiling at her a few inches away, they had somehow intertwined during the night and limbs were tangled everywhere. 

“Mornin’ dreamer.” Molly could barely hold the soft laughter at bay and Vaggie blinked a few times as she woke up properly.

“Dreamer? What?” Molly giggled and leaned in and kissed her.

“You woke me up, mumblin’ and rolling around and you practically tried to climb inside me.” Vaggie started to turn scarlet and attempted to get an apology out as she tried to disengage from the spider. There was a tug and Molly’s hands gripped onto Vaggie’s back.

“I like being this close.” Vaggie smiled and leant in as the pair shared several long kisses, naked bodies hugging tightly to one another. Vaggie sighed and rested her head against Molly’s shoulder.

“Last night was…” Vaggie started.

“Amazin’?” Molly finished, Vaggie nodded slowly and pressed a kiss against Molly’s shoulder.

“Yeah… I’m so glad we waited for that…” Molly fidgeted slightly.

“Do we need to wait that long again?” Vaggie laughed and couldn’t tell if Molly was being serious or not.

“Tonight, at yours…” There was a tiny tremor that ran up the spider's body and Vaggie reached under both of them and started to tug at the blanket they had fallen asleep on. Shifting of legs and arms out of the way and Vaggie covered the two of them in it. For once, she just wanted to enjoy the morning in bed, Molly seemed to get it and beamed at her. With the blanket draped over them Vaggie rolled over and wordlessly shuffled back slightly and nudged Molly, the pink spider immediately wrapped arms around Vaggie and held her, Vaggie had curled up slightly and fit almost perfectly against Molly’s curved chest, she was the perfect little spoon and she wiggled around contentedly as Molly’s hands found a comfortable spot to rest, one on Vaggie’s thigh, one across her stomach and a third under Vaggie’s neck. The fourth arm, one from her lower set hand nowhere to go and just rested against Vaggie’s back, stroking the silver hair. When Vaggie spoke it almost sounded like she was drifting off to sleep again.

“Love you Molly.” Molly squeezed all her limbs for a moment and kissed the top of Vaggie’s head.

“I love ya too, let's try and spend every mornin’ like this?” Vaggie laughed softly.

“Can’t promise every morning, but I’ll try.” Vaggie paused and thought back to their night together.

“You… you pinned me last night, I couldn’t move.” Molly froze up slightly and was getting hot in the face.

“I wasn’t really thinkin’ I just wanted to g-grab all of you… a-and touch you, I don’t know what came over me.” Vaggie took a deep breath and could feel the heat starting to run off of Molly’s face and chest.

“I really liked it.” There was a pause.

“Y-You did?” Vaggie nodded.

“Yeah, I dunno… but I just… really liked it.” Molly gulped.

“But you’re the big strong fighter… I thought that’s what you’d be tryin’ to do…” Vaggie paused.

“Well, maybe there’s one soul I wouldn’t mind losing to... a moth caught in a spider’s web.” The hands around Vaggie became slightly tighter as fingers pressed down on the skin hard enough to indent and pale the grey flesh. Molly swallowed again.

“V-Vaggie?” it was far more breathy than Molly would have liked. Vaggie didn’t move a muscle.

“Yeah?”

“I don’t think I can wait until tonight.”

“Me neither.” Vaggie managed to turn her head just in time to see the spider shift and descend on her.

***

Husk was sitting in the large cavern that made up the common area, he was sitting drinking a coffee that at this point had more whiskey in it than actual coffee. The glass bottle rested next to him and he would top up his mug, every time it got halfway empty. Yesterday had been a bad one, a _really_ bad one and today was shaping up to be just as bad. After Niffty’s little ‘proclamation’ that she was raring to go, he had kind of panicked and in his usual way just emotionally checked out. After saying that maybe they should discuss it later, Husk could still remember how Niffty’s hopefully and happy smile seemed to die and she just nodded, he had excused himself saying he needed to step out for a bit and Niffty had just muttered something about wanting to clean. He stayed clear for the entire day, hoping that maybe the situation would resolve itself, which of course it hadn’t. When he returned it had become painfully obvious that Niffty had spent a large portion of the day crying, you couldn’t have one huge eye and it not obvious when it was bloodshot and puffy through tears. When Husk had asked about it, she had made the excuse that she got some cleaning stuff in it, however through the years that Husk had known Niffty clumsiness whilst cleaning was a new one and hard to believe. 

It was as if an unspoken argument hung in the air and it made everything tense and standoffish. Nothing had been said and they went to bed, Niffty curled up, facing away from him and just stayed perfectly still until Husk finally let exhaustion take over. When he had awoken he could hear the sound of the bath running and Niffty was nowhere to be seen, getting dressed he needed a coffee and a stiff drink, so he let himself out.

Taking another sip he sighed and reached for the whiskey bottle and topped it up once more, getting up his step was a little too off kilter than he would like Husk stumbled to put the bottle back, his drinking had got less over the last few weeks, he hadn’t felt the need to drink himself into a stupor. Niffty had helped him in a sense, by being so upbeat even when he wasn’t, she was the perfect salve to his rough soul. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted kids and for that matter, what the hell would they look like? Gross little gremlins with insect bodies and cat ears? He shuddered, how was he supposed to be a responsible parent, he wasn’t even responsible for his own well-being, and hell would freeze over before he just became a drunk deadbeat dad who let the mother do everything. Moving back to the place where his coffee mug had sat he caught a glimpse of the tunnel that led to theirs, Niffty with freshly washed hair and clean clothes was standing there watching him, hands nervously held against her chest. Husk paused from his swagger and reached down for the mug before taking a large gulp.

“H-Haven’t seen you drink like that for a while.” Niffty tried to break the ice and it was clear she was nervous. Husk shrugged.

“Fancied a coffee.” Niffty nodded.

“Did you need to put that much whiskey in it?” Husk grumbled, but didn’t respond as he drank from the mug, the burning in his throat now replaced with just a sweat numbness.

“C-Can we talk about yesterday?” Husk slumped back down in his chair and Niffty carefully moved over, with no argument to the contrary Niffty continued.

“I’m sorry about what happened, I didn’t mean to just put that on you like that… I just got excited that’s all.” Husk frowned.

“Don’t do that.” Niffty blinked at him.

“Do what?”

“Apologies like it's your fault. You’re not a fuckin’ doormat.” 

“B-But I-” Husk turned his gaze back towards her and it was clear she was close to welling up already, he let out a long sigh and ran claws down the side of his face.

“You’re not the one who walked out, so why are you apologizing?” Niffty didn’t really know how to answer.

“B-Because, I-I made you l-leave? I didn’t need to say it like that, I could h-have tried to be-”

“Made me leave, you lifted my feet off the ground and marched me here did you?” 

“Husk, I-I.”

“Sit down.” He indicated to the chair next to him and Niffty hopped up on it. The ears on top of his head quickly twitched and turned, there was no one coming any time soon, he would hate to air out dirty laundry within earshot of any other sinner. Niffty looked uncomfortable but tried her best to stare up at him with a smile, she waited patiently for him to say something, even if her fingers were frantically twisting and turning the fabric of her dress. 

“You want kids.” Husk breathed out and took another sip, Niffty just nodded at him.

“Yeah.” 

“You want **my** kids.” He repeated and turned to look at the tiny cyclops sat next to him.

“Y-Yeah.” he went to finish his mug but found it already empty and now he was cursing himself for putting the bottle away prematurely. 

“Why the fuck do you want kids with me?” Niffty gasped.

“Because I love you!” Husk rolled his eyes.

“So? Doesn’t mean I’m gunna be a good parent…” Niffty looked visibly shaken and had to try to keep her voice stable.

“Don’t say that! I know you’d be a great parent.” There was a dry laugh as Husk pushed the mug out of arm's reach to stop himself from just rolling it between his claws. 

“Then you don’t know me that well, do you?” There was a small scraping noise as the floor shifted an inch on the floor, Niffty was standing on the chair so she could be a couple of inches taller than Husk. 

“You just don’t let yourself believe! I believe in you! You’d be great Husk!” Husk scoffed.

“Think that one eye of yours is messin’ up your sight, how the fuck do you see parent material when you look at me.” Niffty frowned.

“You always put yourself down! But you’ve got a good heart.” Husk wanted to start laughing, he certainly didn’t feel like a good-hearted individual, the shit he’d seen at wartime was enough to drive him to drink and gamble his life away. The stare Niffty was giving him kept his tongue in check and he refrained from another barbed comment. 

“Why the fuck do you even put up with me?” Niffty shifted and leant over before straddling across his lap and looking at him.

“Love isn’t a smooth road, there’s going to be bumps, but it's all about the view. I want to share that view with you!” Husk took one last look into that tiny eager face, why did she have to go and fall for a lazy lump like him? Wanted to frown but resisted, I mean what was the downside to trying? Niffty would be happier for it and there were plenty of deadbeat dads on earth, what’s one more in hell when this inevitably fails like he suspects it will. 

“Fine.” Niffty cocked her head to one side.

“Fine?” She repeated. 

“If you want kids, I guess… I could… you know.” He grumbled but Niffty’s smile lit up like fireworks in a black night.

“REALLY?” She practically hit supersonic with her squeaking pitch. Husk blinked away the ringing in his sensitive ears. 

“Ow, fuck, yeah really. ‘Cos you know I care about you too pipsqueak.” But Niffty wasn’t listening any more and was already kissing his neck hard and whimpering.

“I'm going to need to prepare some stuff… but just the thought about you… being a dad… Husky, I’m so wet…” With the slow grind of her hips he could feel the beginnings of a wet spot smearing across him, either she had already soaked through her underwear or she wasn’t wearing. He might be a gambling man but those odds were so tight he couldn’t guess which one would be right.

“Let’s go back to the room then.” Fingers gripped tightly onto his fur and Niffty shook her head.

“N-No, here… I need it n-now.” Husks ears twitched around again, still no one, maybe he could get away with it, he really didn’t want to be caught like this but Niffty wasn’t letting up. Maybe he could get her there once and carry her off to the room. Standing up he didn’t even need to support Niffty she was clutching around his middle with her legs and arms so tightly he hitched up her dress before placing her down on the table, she gasped as the cold surface touched her skin. 

As it turns out she hadn’t been wearing any underwear underneath the dress. 

Angel was bored, Molly wasn’t around to talk to, neither was ‘Niss and he had just completed the latest season of that show where a bunch of entrepreneurial imps try and sell their ideas at being Hells ‘next big thing’ He huffed and flopped around the sofa before getting up and stretching, he wanted to go back out and hit the town again, but wasn’t sure when Alastor would plan his next outing, maybe he would go and ask. Opening the door he walked down and paused, there was strange noise coming ahead, getting closer it was the distant sound of what could have been someone punching a bucket full of jelly. Closer still and it was followed by the stifled moans and the grunts, The shit eating grin spread across Angels’ face as he pressed tightly against the wall and crept closer until he could just peer round. 

Niffty had her legs locked around Husk as he plundered her body with each loud squelching thrust, Angel wasn’t sure how long this had been going on but boy howdy he was sure Niffty was just a pocket garden sprinkler, her excitement was quite literally dripping past them and onto the floor from the table where she had been perched, her entire fist was in her mouth as she gagged herself from screaming, head to one side with her eye shut too, her other hand was just gripping into Husk’s back.

From this angle Angel was able to appreciate Husk’s wings better, they were half stretched out and the pattern would stretch as he flexed them, Angel wondered if that was reflex or if the cat was actually trying to peacock. Either way it was impressive, but soon the fun had to come to an end, and after what must have touched a particularly sensitive bundle of nerves Niffty seemed to arch her back up and her eye fluttered open, her pupil focused in on Angel’s smirking face. The spider was waiting for the gasp or scream so he could begin taunting but it never arrived, instead Niffty kept her eye fixated on the spider and removed her fist from her mouth.

“H-Huksy, H-Harder… I’m g-gunna c-cum again!” The smirk dropped instantly, and Angel kept his eyes fixed on the tiny demon being worked over on the table, she was refusing to break eye contact, and with a barely contained scream, shuddered to completion with Husk’s wings flaring out as he grunted slowing his hips until they were both panting and stationary, Niffty gave him a quick kiss as he pulled away, leaving Niffty exposed with a wide stance as Husk’s essence leaked unashamedly out of her and onto the table. Angel ducked his head round the corner and waited silently.

“You go, I’ll tidy up here.” 

“You sure?” Husk's low and rough voice sounded out as he glanced at the mess that they both had a hand in making. Niffty nodded.

“Yup! I’ll see you back in bed, I want to talk about what the plan is okay?” Husk moved and stepped away as Niffty set herself back down and quickly dragged a chair over to the kitchen sink before wiping herself up with a cloth and rinsing it thoroughly before reaching under the counter for some antibacterial spray. Angel shifted and moved into the room where it was now just the two of them and even through his gloves Angel could taste the sex in the air.

“You like a crowd huh short stack?” Niffty paused and glanced up at Angel briefly as he moved into the room and stayed well clear of where Niffty had been perched and the liquid mess that was spread everywhere. She moved back and started spraying and wiping.

“Sometimes.” Angel laughed.

“I forget sometimes… I made my business sex, but you… you just got it bad right? Lust sins and all of that shit.” Niffty didn’t stop but talked whilst she cleaned.

“Yeah, something like that.” Angel took the time to grab a drink from the fridge and cracked open a soda.

“If ya don’t mind me askin’, but why didn’t ya get into porn? I mean… surely that would sort ya out forever, right?” Niffty paused for a moment.

“Angel, you ever had sex with a succubus?” Angel let out a low whistle.

“Nah, don’t think so I know Val hired them occasionally, but never for scenes with me.” Niffty resumed her cleaning.

“You’d know, I did… years ago, put enough of my savings together and hired one for a week. You know what that was like?” 

“Best fuck of your life?” Niffty shrugged.

“I guess, five days… A hundred and twenty hours, we had non-stop sex for five days.” Angel snorted and had to stop the soda coming out his nose.

“Bullshit, even I can’t do that sort of shit!” Niffty giggled.

“That’s because you’re mortal, they’re not… they come with this aura, fills you with energy you just want to keep up with them.” Angel had his mouth open.

“For fuckin’ five days! How many times did ya cum?” Niffty paused.

“Took them about an hour to get to know my body, after that, I think it was once every 5 minutes or so… they liked to draw each one out.” 

“But that’s like… OVER A THOUSAND?!” Niffty shrugged.

“Sounds about right, I think they kept count or something but I wasn’t aware of anything else.”

“How many times did they? I bet you were fuckin’ glazed like a donut!” Niffty shook her head.

“Once.” Angel had learned his lesson and put the soda down, so he didn’t choke.

“WHAT!?”

“They control bodies, even their own, so they didn’t until right at the end, they cleaned up and left.” 

“I bet that made your fuckin’ afterlife though?” Niffty shook her head.

“I mean it was great at the time, but afterwards I just felt empty… If I went to work in porn I’d be so consumed by it, I wouldn’t recognize myself anymore… it's an addiction, and it only gets worse if I feed it.” Angel went very quiet, now that was something he could understand all too painfully well, not sex but the feelings translated all too well. 

“I get it.” He spoke quietly and Niffty did pause to look at him, something must have lingered on his face because before he knew it a small set of arms and wrapped around his legs and she was giving him a hug. He cracked a smile before stepping back and breaking it.

“Hey, watch it now, don’t need you drippin’ on me, I’ve seen where you’ve been.” Niffty laughed and washed out the cloth she had used. 

“Thanks Angel.” Angel frowned.

“What for?”

“Not interrupting.” Angel shrugged.

“Nah, It’s cool, So… Husk packin’ heat?” Niffty’s mouth crinkled into a smile as she slid the chair back in place and started making her way back to their place.

“Oh yeah.” Angel bobbed his head up and down.

“Good, err good to know…” he went to pick up his soda again and his hand completely missed as he clutched at air, he had to look before trying again.

“Fuckin’ hell I need to get laid.” he took a drink and started to continue his journey to Alastor’s.

***

“Hey babes, can I talk to you for a second.” Cherri didn’t turn around and continued to tinker with a new bomb casing she was putting together.

“We’re talkin’ now ain’t we? Just keep flappin’ your gums, you’ll get there.” Arackniss' voice sounded out behind her.

“Come on, you’ve been tinkering all morning.” Cherri frowned and still refused to turn around.

“I’m not a bitch you can just order around… Oh, and did you grab me that drink I asked for?” Arackniss let out a sigh and moved into view holding a glass filled with water. Cherri took it from him and took a large sip. 

“What did ya want?” Arackniss frowned and moved away and Cherri turned on the spot to watch him. He answered back as he sat down on the edge of the bed. 

“Nothing, doesn’t really matter.” Cherri’s glare could have killed small wildlife.

“So you wanted me to stop, for nothin’?” Arackniss’s eyes went wide.

“What? No, it's just if you’re busy I’ll catch you later.” Cherri was standing up and drained the rest of the water from the glass before moving over and sitting next to him. 

“‘Niss, if you’re gunna waste my fuckin’ time like this, next time don’t bother opening your mouth unless you actually have somethin’ important to say.” 

“Cherri, I know you’re going to be emotional and stuff because of the pregnancy but some of the shit you’re saying hurts.” He barely had time to register the fact a hand was flying at his face as Cherri slapped him hard enough that it felt like his brain had just been bounced around on the inside of his skull.

“Don’t you fuckin’ start! Trying to guilt me into thinkin’ every little thing I do is because I’m pregnant, stop tryin’ to control me!” Arackniss brought his hand up to his face and rubbed the stinging mark on his cheek.

“Sorry! But you have to understand I’m trying to help you.” Cherri scoffed.

“Help me? What!? you’re gunna help push my baby out? You gunna help me carry all this extra weight I’m gunna put on as my baby grows!?” Arackniss placed his hand onto Cherri’s hand, she didn’t yank away.

“No… but I’ll help you in any way I can for _our_ family.” Cherri groaned and flopped back onto the bed.

“Talkin’ to you is exhaustin’...” She rolled on her side and made no comment or motion when Arackniss lay behind her and placed hands on her stomach and gently rubbed the area. 

“You doing okay today?” He asked quietly, Cherri frowned.

“I have a headache.” 

“You want another glass of water?” She nodded and Arackniss went to leave and Cherri reached out to hold his hand for a moment.

“Thanks.” She half mumbled but Arackniss heard it and stepped away, he refilled the glass and brought it back to her. Cherri took it from him and sipped it.

“Look at you big spender, treatin’ a pregnant lady to tap water.” 

“I’ll get some mineral water when Niffty goes shopping next.” Cherri shuffled around slightly.

“Good, and I want some more pillows too! I’m takin’ yours until then.” Arackniss shrugged.

“Fine.” He seemed to pause, and spoke carefully out, Cherri seemed to be placated for now but hell knows how long that might last.

“Cherri?” Cherri let out a long sigh.

“What?” 

“Do you want to be a family? You know… us, our kid.” Cherri looked at him carefully. 

“I guess, why? you want to bail is that it?” Arackniss went wide-eyed.

  
“What? No! Of course I won’t abandon you, or our kid. The opposite!” Cherri closed her eye and massaged her fingers around her large orb.

“Then what the fuck are you on about ‘Niss?” Arackniss shuffled around slightly.

“I know this wasn’t ideal, we weren’t trying for a kid or anything, but I want you to know how committed I am to help you with it, I want to support you and I think being a family is a good start.” 

“Are you fuckin’ talkin’ abou-”

“I think we should get married. Be a proper family.” Cherri twitched, the hot lashes of anger were flaring up and she had to try with all her might not to scream something she would later regret, it was one thing to take a lover, it was an entirely different affair to marry them. There was only one person she would marry and he was currently occupying little miss downer, or whatever new stupid shit Charlie was doing. Cherri blinked realizing she was taking far too long to answer and Arackniss’ serious face was looking at her.

“I ain’t the marryin’ type.” A lie, but the easiest to work with, Arackniss' face fell.

“Oh, I just thought that…” 

“The only ring I ever want you coming here with is a cock ring so it helps you fuck me better, got it?” 

“Okay, sorry then… I didn’t know you felt that way.” Cherri grinned and sat up as she quelled the anger.

“Don’t worry about it ‘Niss we can’t all be rocket scientists, there’s always gotta be a few retards knockin’ around.” The black spider frowned at that.

“Cherri I don’t think that’s ve-” The bomber cut across.

“But since you had to grow some balls to actually think about doing something like this, how about we use them?” 

“What about your headache?” 

“Think I can ignore that for you to get me to cum a couple of times. Come on limp dick, I’m not a twenty-four-hour service station.” Aracknss shuffled around and started to unhitch his trousers. It might not have been successful at all, but at least he had an answer, maybe Cherri would understand that he was here for the long term, he hoped that in time she would get less defensive about anything and actually let him help her like he said he would, but he wasn’t going to push it, she might lash out but at the end of the day he wanted to make sure that both Cherri and their baby were healthy. 

***

There was a small rattle as Deedee opened her eyes, her insides tore at her as hunger burned throughout her body, she flinched and the rattle got worse as heavy links moved around her. Oh god, she screamed and nothing but a muffled sound issued past her gagged face. Attempting to move was met with similar failure, she had been chained tightly to the floor, what little scraps of her clothes that remain had been draped over her naked body like some disturbed and twisted perversion of decency. She shivered uncontrollably, her red eyes looking around frantically attempting to adjust to the dark. Where was she? It looked like a small room, there was a table and a tiny cot bed in the corner, the opposite corner had a toilet and a sink. This wasn’t where she remembered being last, her eyes widened as she remembered the vicious attack of the claws and the biting, so much biting as she was forced onto the bed and butchered, butchered by Lucifer’s daughter… the missing princess. The door swung open probably alerted by the sound of her chains and Deedee tried to frantically pull herself free, large welts appearing where the manacles clung and pinched her wrists and ankles, a switch got flipped and light filled the room causing the chained demon to wince and try to blink away the spots dancing in her vision

Standing in the doorway clutching a tray was Charlie, she walked in and used her foot to kick the door shut, the trembling got worse and Deedee was screaming behind the gag. Charlie put the tray on the table and moved over to her before crouching down, the smile on her face was almost fixed as she watched, Deedee could see her own reflection in Charlie’s wide eyes as it looked in absolute terror at the demon who had devoured her. Charlie reached out a hand and gently stroked the pale blue woman's face.

“Shhh, shhh stop making noise and I’ll take the gag out. Does that sound good?” Charlie’s smile hadn’t disappeared and Deedee out of fear quietened down more than anything else. Charlie positively beamed at her.

“Good girl! Well done.” She reached out and unclipped the gag and it fell out of the quivering mouth, strands of spittle clung to it before dribbling down Deedee’s chin.

“Oops! Someone’s messy.” Charlie tucked her hand in her sleeve and wiped the drool from Deedee’s mouth.

“P-Please, please l-let me go. I haven’t d-done anything. I w-won't say a-anything.” Deedee found her voice and was begging. Charlie’s smile seemed to twinkle and she tilted her head.

“Oh honey, no… we can’t let you out… Alastor wanted to get rid of you after I was done, but I convinced him to keep you around, you know why?” Deedee didn’t respond she was sitting there, trembling and reeling from the admission, she was going to get erased here? She didn’t want to die, not a true death. Charlie's smile turned into a frown and she gripped fingers against the cheeks of the terrified women, nails starting to elongate and scrap against the soft skin, she whimpered terrified eyes locked onto Charlie’s deepening red gaze. 

“ **Listen and answer when I talk, understand?** ” With her cheeks squeezed together Deedee could only manage a nod. It was like a light switched that flipped and Charlie was back to normal.

“Good, so as I was saying, do you know why I convinced Alastor to keep you around?” Deedee gulped and tried to settle her shaking throat so she could at least answer, she didn’t want Charlie mad at her again.

“N-No.” Charlie leant forward to blow hot air into the restrained woman's ear, and Charlie giggled.

“Because you were so much fun to play with.” If you could call being eviscerated and devoured ‘playing’. A tiny whimper escaped her throat. Charlie had moved closer and was almost pressing her face against Deedee, that smile had come back.

“You want to keep me happy right? You don’t want me to have to go back to Alastor and tell him that you’ve become boring…” Deedee’s eyes were wide with fear.

“N-No, p-please… I d-don’t want to b-be e-erased.” Charlie nodded in agreement and almost cooed along.

“I know! What a horrible thing to happen to someone.” Charlie was reaching out to gently play with Deedee’s black hair, she was waiting and Deedee thought she knew for what.

“W-What, d-do I need to d-do, to m-make you happy?” She was still trembling, Charlie’s touch was silky soft and almost caressing but it could turn to razor sharp claws tearing wet chunks of flesh at any moment. Charlie pulled away and sat down a couple of feet back, cross-legged and staring. 

“I want you to know your place.” Charlie’s tone had shifted from sing-song to serious, not enough that her horns were coming up but a dreadful chill had filled the air.

“M-My p-place?” 

“Who’s the reason you’re even able to draw breath?” 

“Y-You.” Charlie’s smile slid to barely a crescent moon of a grin.

“Good, and who’s the only one keeping you from disappearing forever.”

“Y-You.” 

“Such a good pet, oh… did I forget to mention? I want you as a pet, a play thing… _a toy._ Is that okay?” There was only one answer to give that would give her even a shred of safety and she would cling to it as best she could.

“O-Okay.” Charlie’s tongue ran over her lips as she looked at her thing.

“Good pets get to sleep in a bed, good pets get to wear nice clothes… get to eat nice food, if you’re good you get treated well, we’ll even give you some comforts too.” Charlie’s face darkened.

“Naughty pets get chained to the floor and left in the dark, left without food. Naught pets don’t do what they're told. Naughty pets will wish they were dead, over and over again. Are you going to be naughty?” 

“N-No princess.” 

“You hungry?” Deedee nodded and Charlie stood up and dragged the tray towards herself before placing it back in her lap as she sat down, there was a steaming bowl of what looked like stew. Charlie got a spoonful ready, blew on it and then popped it in her own mouth.

“This is delicious!” Now that Deedee could see the food her stomach betrayed her and rumbled loudly. Charlie laughed.

“You really are hungry, aren’t you!” Deedee nodded again and looked at the bowl earning a tut.

“I don’t like a silent pet, if I _wanted_ a silent pet I would have torn out your throat by now.” There was a tiny squeak.

“S-Sorry, yes I’m h-hungry.” Charlie stirred the spoon into the bowl before withdrawing a heaping spoonful, she hovered it towards Deedee.

“Say aaah!” The girl opened her mouth and made the appropriate noise as the spoon went in and she took the food into her mouth, chewed it a few times and swallowed it down, it was gamey with root vegetables and a little of some kind of spice. It was warming and filled her stomach with the sustenance she desperately craved.

“T-Thank you.” She managed to quail out and got a smile of encouragement and another spoonful.

“Good pet.” Deedee chewed and swallowed and opened her mouth obediently and waited, Charlie fished another spoonful and fed it to the blue demon. She grinned at her.

“Thatta girl, you’re getting it, know your place and everything runs so much nicer, doesn’t it?

“Y-Yes princess… c-can I have some m-more please?” Charlie gave a grin and stirred the bowl.

“Of course you can.” Charlie continued to feed the chained down demon and sat in silence that was only interrupted by the scrape of a metal spoon against a bowl. A small amount of liquid dribbled down Deedee’s chin, hands unable to reach up to clear it. She sat quietly as Charlie blinked at the beading droplet of stew.

“Silly, you’re supposed to eat it not wear it!” Charlie leant forward and rather than wiping it off, moved closer still and her tongue darted out to capture the small amount of stew before she placed a soft kiss on the blue demon’s chin, Deedee whimpered and closed her eyes, the illusion of safety had been shattered. Charlie didn’t pull away and nuzzled straight into the petrified demon's neck.

“Seeing you eat, it’s making me rather hungry… What do you say, how about a little snack before we continue?” Deedee could only whimper and splutter as she tried to pull away pointlessly, there was a tutting again and Charlie was singing close to her neck.

“ _Naaaaughty_ ” A tiny gasp.

“S-Sorry, sorry p-princess!” Charlie rubbed her nose up against the soft and delicate skin and inhaled rather hard.

“That’s okay, I forgive you. Stay still now, I don’t want to pierce an artery.” Deedee nodded and shut her eyes tightly. Hot breath danced across her skin and then a white razor sharpness as fangs bit hard into her neck.

“AAAAH!” She cried out but tried to keep as still as possible as lips clamped around the fresh wound and Charlie began to drink, her victim was still chained, she couldn’t push Charlie off if she wanted to, chains still binding her tightly. Charlie’s hands had begun to hold onto Deedee’s body, a horrible version of a comforting embrace, she ran hands up her ever so softly and held her as she drank deeply from the well that was Deedee’s body. Everything was getting weaker and fainter, her fingers were clutching desperately at the ground, even her voice was dying in her throat. Fear coiled her stomach, she was going to die again… this was going to be it.

Then the pressure lifted and a small pain seared across her neck. Trembling and weak, she felt like she was about to throw up, but eyes looked up at the princess as she pulled away, red staining her lips to match her infernal red eyes. Wickedly sharp tainted crimson fangs glinted in a smile. Before she knew it a wet kiss was pressed against her lips and she could already taste the iron tang of her own blood seeping into her mouth as Charlie pulled away looking incredibly pleased with herself.

“Was that so bad? You’re still alive and I even sealed the wound…” The poor girl crumpled unable to handle it and whimpered pathetically against her restraints and Charlie’s gaze. The seconds ticked by and then the angry snarl sounded out and Deedee screamed as Charlie, horns up and claws sharpening picked her up by the throat and forced her to look the princess straight in her eyes.

**“WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SILENT PETS?”** Tears were streaming down the poor girl's face, she was trying to mouth words but no sound was coming out and she looked desperate, trying desperately to say something but the terror had set into her bones and she just quaked and shook in fear. Charlie dropped her roughly to the ground and Deedee let a gasping cry and wanted to try and massage her throat but was unable to reach it as Charlie marched out, turned the light off and slammed the door shut. 

Alastor was sat reading and he glanced up at his lover’s frustrated face.

“Hard to break creatures isn’t it darling?” Charlie stamped her feet and stomped around like a child throwing a tantrum, her horns still pointing to the ceiling.

“I don’t get it! She knows she’ll get erased if she doesn’t play ball, why doesn’t she just accept it? I don’t want you to have built that new room for nothing.” Alastor put down his book and turned to his distressed doe.

“And you’re sure you want her?” Charlie huffed and crossed her arms.

“Yeah, she was fun to play with, I just need her to understand her place.” Alastor sighed and stood up, winced and carefully moved over, not putting too much strain on his hips, placing both hands on Charlie’s shoulders he stopped her pacing.

“Darling, if you want to make her your pet, you need to spare the lash or the sting will simply merge with the next one.” Charlie sighed.

“What?”

“If she’s under constant threat of torture she’s just going to shut down and not accept anything.” Charlie frowned.

“But I told her if she was good she would be treated nicely! What more could she want?” Alastor bent down and captured Charlie in a quick kiss.

“Darling, show her, give her a taste of it.” Charlie closed her eyes, took a deep breath in and her horns shrank back down.

“But I already did, she ate the stew!” Alastor gave a brief smile.

“That's not what I meant and darling, have you told her it was made from her own flesh? Oh, and if she insists on screaming, please gag her again, it was interrupting my reading.” Charlie laughed.

“Sorry my stag, I’ll be more thoughtful.” They parted and Charlie took in a deep breath before reapplying her smile and opening the door up and turning the light back on. Deedee was quivering and it appears she had wet herself, sat in a pool of her own filth. As soon as she caught sight of Charlie she started begging.

“P-Please don’t e-erase me… p-please, I’ll be g-good… I’ll be GOOD!” snot had trailed down her from her nose and she was breathing so raggedly, she really looked quite pathetic. Charlie reached into her pocket and pulled out a key. Bending down she unlocked each shackle and placed the chains on the ground leaving the girl quivering and staring up at the princess. 

“Let’s have a bath, would you like that? You’re pretty filthy.” 

“A-Aren’t you g-going to g-get rid of m-me?” Charlie cocked her head to one side as she grabbed hold of two blue hands.

“You just said you were going to be good, you weren’t lying to me were you?” Deedee frantically shook her head.

“N-No!” Charlie smiled and stood up, helping or more rather forcing Deedee to stand too, rags still have stuck to her body.

“Well then, let's have a nice warm, relaxing bath, I’ll even add bubbles!” 

“Okay. T-Thank you.” Charlie took her by the hand and started to leave, Deedee had trouble moving as her limbs had been in a restricted position for so long and she got pins and needles as the blood flow returned to normal, she was still extremely light-headed and squeezed onto Charlie’s hands as everything got a bit dizzy. Charlie was speaking softly.

“That’s okay, come on now. Let’s get clean.” The door opened and Charlie led the demon out into their chamber proper. Deedee glanced around and her heart caught in her throat, the radio demon was sitting quite nonchalantly and reading a book, he didn’t even look up at them, there was the monster that had kidnapped her, torn her from a afterlife in the city… to this. Nothing more than a pet to a psychotic princess. Another door and into a rather stately bathroom, Charlie had let go of Deedee’s hands and moved across to start filling up the tub, and opening up a cupboard pulled out a plastic bottle before emptying a large amount of purple sludge in the tub that immediately began to froth and filled the room with steam and the hot scent of lavender. Charlie turned to look at the woman standing uncertainly and looking around.

“Take off those rags and shower off, then come get in.” The blue demon looked nodded and started to peel off the sodden rags, a mixture of blood, tears and piss and let them drop to the floor. 

“Of c-course.” Charlie was in the middle of getting undressed, but let out a small sigh as she slipped her bra off.

“You should work on your stammer, it’s not that cute.” Deedee took a deep breath in.

“Sorry.” It was hard to concentrate on keeping her voice steady, she was in a room naked with the last person who not only killed her but also ate and drank her blood, half of which whilst she was still conscious. She got in the shower and was impressed by the water pressure as it blasted the filth off her body, not wanting to upset Charlie she did a small spin to get everywhere blasted before turning off the tap and getting out, Charlie had already settled in the tub, her hair wet to the back of her head. Deedee approached and stood cautiously by the edge before stepping into the warm and scented water across from Charlie. The princess had her eyes closed in relaxation and it was quiet for a long time as Deedee just felt the water and the bubbles press around her. Eventually Charlie cracked open an eye.

“Relaaaaaax. I’m not going to hurt you… today. Just enjoy the water.” That was hardly comforting, but Charlie went back to having her eyes closed and relaxed in the bubbles again, across from her Deedee just looked around the room nervously, this seemed to be some strange fantasy she had been sucked into and she couldn’t understand it. Charlie was being nice, but how long would that last? How long until the claws and teeth came out again and Deedee would be crying on the floor whilst she was torn into like a cut of meat. 

“Do you not know how to relax?” The sound caused Deedee’s head to snap back, Charlie was staring at her, both eyes open, Deedee felt like she was about to have a panic attack when Charlie shifted her body around and moved closer.

“I’m sorry!” She tried to cry out but it was too late and Charlie was next to her and wrapping arms across her shoulders and shifting Deedee around, she didn’t resist and found herself sat across Charlie’s legs, Bubbles and foam now pooling around her body. One of Charlie's hands rested on her knee, the other was gently rubbing up and down her back.

“There, there, it's okay… why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?” Deedee felt the hand rubbing up and down her back pause, oh god Charlie wanted an answer now, but how was she supposed to tell her that she was terrified that the psychotic woman who’s currently sat in the bath with her is the cause of her problems. Knowing that silence was probably worse.

“I’m scared…” she settled for and hoped she wouldn’t be forced into too much detail, but honestly what did Charlie expect. She had been free less than a week ago, and now this. 

“Don’t be scared my little blueberry, ha… I like that, blueberry. Because you’re sweet… tasty, and I just can’t get enough of you!” Charlie leaned in through smiling teeth and playfully bit her shoulder, wasn't enough to draw blood or leave a mark but it caused the blue demon to jolt in alarm and Charlie huffed.

“Lavender is supposed to be relaxing! Come on, try a little harder!” There was a splash and Charlie had her hand out of the water and snapped her fingers, a revelation dawning across her face.

“I’ve been doing this all wrong, Alastor does it… my dad does it, so why can’t I? Hey, Deedee! Wanna make a deal?” Charlie looked positively delighted with the idea. Deedee didn’t know what was happening but the suddenly giddy princess wasn’t filling her with much confidence.

“A what?” 

“A deal! Oh, and it will be my first one too! Now how do we do it? Erm… I know. _Ahem_ , I princess Charlotte entreat with Deedee to a hellbound contract! I guarantee that no one apart from myself will harm you, and your soul will be saved from destruction, in return you will be the wonderful little plaything I want, and accept that my word is law, and to disobey me invites punishment. Deal?” Charlie’s tongue was sticking out the corner of her mouth as if she was concentrating very hard on something as she ran through the wording in her head to make sure it was right. Deedee spoke cautiously.

“I won’t be erased?” Charlie nodded and then almost jumped in place.

“Oh! And I’ll give you a warning if I’m going to have you as a little snack, hopefully then you won’t be so jumpy! Don’t need a pet who wets herself all the time.” 

“You’ll protect me from the radio demon, he won’t take my soul?” Charlie grinned.

“He knows you’re all mine, he wouldn’t dare. Neither will any of the others.” Deedee’s eyes went wide.

“There are others down here!” Charlie waved her hand dismissively.

“We’ll get to that, so we have a deal then?” Deedee shuffled on the spot on Charlie’s lap and brought her hand out the water to shake it.

“Okay.” Well she didn’t have a choice really, she had no power here and had to accept it, it was her only lifeline that she might at least get treated with a sort of decency, even if she had to put up with what could only be described as a deranged lunatic for a master, owner? Whatever. Charlie shook her head.

“No shaking, seal it with a kiss.” Charlie moved quickly and before she knew what was happening Deedee’s mouth was being pressed into by the princess, it took a moment to realize she needed to kiss back and was entirely concerned about Charlie’s need for _this_ to be how they formalized their agreement, as soon as she began to reciprocate a strange tingling sensation spread around her neck, she pulled away and touched a hand to it, everything felt normal but judging from Charlie’s wide-eyed expression it wasn’t looking normal.

A twisting choker had been imprinted on Deedee’s blue skin completely encircling her neck, it twisted with branches and leaves and a few apples, Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Of course its fucking apples, thanks dad.” Unable to see for herself Deedee wasn’t quite sure what Charlie was talking about but was certain that the princess was quite mad, and she was stuck with her now. With that settled Charlie let out a long sigh.

“Now can we please try and relax?” She wiggled slightly and Deedee came off her lap and settled next to her in the warm and calming waters. Deedee just mirrored Charlie’s laying back stance and tried her best to enjoy the scents and sensations of the water. Charlie spoke in a rather relaxed manner as they floated together.

“Tonight, you're sleeping in my bed with me, Al’s complained about needing a break so I want to see what I can do with you.” A dreadful weight filled Deedee’s stomach, was she to die so soon? At least she had a warning.

“Will I wake up chained again?” She asked, trying to figure out if there was some kind of pattern that she could at least try and understand. Charlie looked momentarily confused before smiling.

“Blueberry, nothing like that… well I suppose they call it the little death in French, so…” There was a long pause.

“You’re going to have sex with me?” Charlie nodded, and sounded quite chipper about the whole thing. Well, at least she wasn’t being murdered tonight. Charlie looked straight into those red eyes and her smile could have been an innocent child... could have been.

  
  


“Uh huh, I’ve recently had an epiphany, something that you helped me with in fact.” 

“I did?” Charlie nodded.

“Why try and hide all the dark little thoughts that whizz around my head, when I have someone who loves me so very much… Alastor gave me you to try and cheer me up, because he knows I had a taste for it. Because he wanted me to be happy with myself.” Deedee looked nervously at the princess who had sat up and was staring so intensely at her, she had to remember to think about what she wanted.

“He loves you?” She squeaked and Charlie half pounced as she moved and straddled across the blue demon.  
  


“He does, and I love him with all my heart and soul! He just wants me to be myself.” Was it just Deedee or had Charlie started to half gyrate against her stomach, the princess looked energized.

“Come on, we don’t want to prune up and I want you in bed, like **now**.” Charlie went to stand up and then paused before looking back down at the nervous blue woman, still half covered in foam and bubbles, she placed a hand back down in the middle of her chest, black nails lightly digging in.

“Before I forget. Al, will be in our bed too. If you so much as think about touching him, I’ll take you back here and drown you in this tub with your own blood, **understand?** ” Charlie’s eyes flashed red for a brief moment and Deedee nodded clumsily.

“I w-won’t!” Charlie relaxed her hand and stood up out of the tub, Deedee remained frozen in place as Charlie bent down and retrieved the plug so the water could start draining. 

“Perfect, oh… and watch out for that stammer.” She turned and gave Deedee that fixed smile again, she had to take a deep breath and try and control her frantic panicked heart.

“Sorry.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you think that Charlie starting to think more like her father, now isn't that a thought? Least she's happy. Unlike others.
> 
> More horrors to follow.


	25. CAN I GET ONE GOD-DAMN MEETING?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor gets some reading in and tries to get a meeting sorted, he isn't going to be ruler of anything if he can't get the brakes off.

Alastor had brought his book to bed with him and propping himself up on the pillows continued to read whilst Charlie writhed next to him. It was easy to focus even if the noises were distracting. A curious tome about the philosophical question asking; would hell exist without Lucifer, was he the prison or was the prison for him? Whilst it had no answers and Alastor had long ago made up his mind that this hellscape was designed to trap all sinners and Lucifer just had to be on the top spot. It was a curious thought and what a sense of dramatic irony it would be if toppling Lucifer would cause everything to cease to exist. His smile quivered as Alastor was brought more into the present as a warbling cry sounded out as Charlie’s latest acquisition was brought to yet another messy climax. Charlie’s breathy laugh sounded out.

“Such a juicy little blueberry.” wet slurping was met with more mewling cries and Alastor frowned as he turned the page, now he was onto the drivel that sang praises to Lucifer and completely ruined the objectiveness of his read. Well, he had no doubt that any scripture that related to Lucifer in less than a favourable light or that in fact shone a weakness to him would be destroyed or sealed away in one of Lucifer’s Vaults. A soundless command and the curtains were pulled aside as his shadow brought him a fresh book from his collection and they traded them. The shade took far too long to pull away its gaze fixed on the two naked women that were now so furiously grinding against each other in a frenzied state of lust, it almost jumped when it caught Alastor’s eye as he looked less than impressed and the shadow quickly retreated and patted the curtains back to their place, it returned the book and resumed circling round the room, now just being taunted by the sounds and lacking the sights of the spectacle that was contained within. 

Alastor returned his attention and pulled open the cover of this book, whilst he had collected all sorts of eldritch related tomes and other studies into demonology he hardly touched his collection, rather learning from studying the subject, or more practically dissecting them. However, considering how the evening had led to this he felt it prudent to learn in more detail about it.

_Lilin and Other Spirits of the Night._

He opened up the cover and glanced through the index, there was a fumble next to him as the pair rolled in bed, feverish wet kisses that had Charlie panting like a bitch in heat. Alastor remembered those sounds far too well and felt a phantom pain in his hips, he needed just one night to be back to his old self so it was for the best that Charlie had something to entertain her for the evening, he didn’t often want to admit being wrong but perhaps getting rid of the girl after they were done with feasting on her the first time might have been a bit rash, at least Charlie seemed happier. Alastor rolled his eyes, it was already turning out to be a pompous narration of this demon’s studies into succubi, it was a shame that this particular author was widely renowned as being an expert in the field, one of the few surviving consorts to Naamah, one of the other original demonic queens. 

Movement in his peripherals caused him to lose concentration as Charlie had shifted her position around and was now sat on a blue face, grinding against it as a tongue frantically lapped at her, blue hands were already excessively playing with herself performing the act for Charlie to watch as shaking blue fingers plunged themselves again and again into Deedee’s depths. The princesses horns were up and as she lifted her head to gaze at the canopy of the bed as she panted and moaned, sweat visibly leaking down her front forming small rivers, Charlie’s arm had extended and she was pawing at Alastor’s side, he disengaged his hand from holding the side of the book and took her sweaty hand as she squeezed and held it. A small spectral shadowy appendage grew out of his side and held the book back open as he found the section he was after and turned to the page. 

_To assume that a succubus or their lesser powerful children are the master of seducing through only magical art is a fallacy. For a succubus to feast on a mortal soul it must first tempt the soul, it cannot magically charm them into this, as decreed from heaven. A soul cannot be damned by our efforts, but must instead walk willing into damnation, as such to attempt to magically lure men and women into selling their soul would simply be a wasteful act._ _  
_ _  
_ _Instead, look at how fully a succubus relies on body language and suggestion, they require the soul to be willing to partake, if only for a hesitant moment before their soul can be damned. In a particular involved study I performed the necessary rituals t-_

“FUCK YES, FUCK I’M CUMMING!” Charlie’s screeching tore Alastor from his place as the grip on his hand intensified as Charlie rolled her hips lazily back and forth squeezing out the last ounces of pleasure as she gasped, shifting slightly there was sudden a spluttering gasp as a very flushed blue face was given relief to breathe again, a tongue swirling around her mouth capturing the last essences that Charlie had left before Deedee kissed up and down Charlie’s inner thigh. Charlie slid back down and swatted the blue hands out of the way before inserting her own pale ones deep inside the pinkness that was Deedee’s body, the poor girl writhed and screamed as Charlie twisted and turned her fingers, a mischievous grin plastered all over her face.

Alastor’s eye’s flashed for a moment as he adjusted and tuned out the new noises and returned, skipping the awful self praising section and onto the next paragraph detailing the results. 

_Once a succubus has a target and the damnation has already been set with a promise of a kiss or more, that’s when the innate magic in their blood begins to work. All fluids inside a body of a succubus is designed to charm; saliva, sweat, blood and even excrement can induce a state of compliance, despite early records that this was instinctual behaviour and not a conscious decision I have proof that with my dealings with Naamah, she could choose whether to pursue this. Turning every potential soul slave into addicted wrecks would not have allowed the queens of the night to build such impressive empires within the layers of hell._

_Whilst it has been recorded that many souls initially survive first contact with a succubus, such as through influencing outside forces like a wife returning home, the addiction has set in and soon they seek out those that hold the keys to their souls._

_It is a fool who believes that a succubus is nothing but a sexual demon, they are apex predators perfectly adapted to claiming a soul and any fool that ordains otherwise has yet to be targeted by the singular visions of beauty and malice._

The rest of the chapter included various references of the powers a succubus could perform, inhuman vigor to controlling their own body to such a fine and minute detail. These gifts and powers were often lost cross-breeding but some of the more powerful half-succubi could exhibit similar powers. The crying had stopped and was lost amongst the sounds of frantic kissing as hands clawed all over the two bodies that writhed and wiggled against one another. Alastor flicked back to the contents page to read the next section that had caught his attention, scrolling past the etiquettes of two succubi hunting the same soul, or how the hierarchy of how a succubus noble house worked, he tapped his finger and moved to turn to the correct page.

_Breeding._

_As with most rituals of the Succubi, breeding is filled with lies and half-truths. The most common of these is that a succubus will want to breed and then find a mate to copulate with, it is in fact the reverse that is true. Only when a succubus has found a mate that she considers worthy to form a progeny with would they then begin their true courtship._

_What attracts a succubus one might ask? That answer is as varied as any mortal might guess, although it can be universally credited that looks are not on the list. Regardless, once a courtship begins, a succubus would offer themselves willingly to their partner and bind themselves together in a bond that is stronger than the word ‘love’ to convey. It becomes intrinsic nature to trust their partner and Children are normally conceived within the first days of this bond taking hold, it is also one of the few times that succubi are ever honestly truthful with their feelings, for to be proposed to by a such a creature is to have them come before you without any hint of charm or seduction, they bare their soul in such a vulnerable moment that few ever truly get to see it._

_Whilst it might be proposed that this is when a crafty demon could potentially abuse the bond that a succubus willingly offers, it has to be noted that you_ **_cannot_ ** _trick Succubi with a matter of the heart, they are the masters at understanding it, it has not once been recorded that a soul successfully tricked one to gain access to succubi power. Once mated, it is for eternity, if on the rare occasion a living human happens to be the recipient of such a bond, on their death they would usually find the first thing they wake up to is their lovers embrace as they cradle them into hell. That is something that almost all sinners can be envious of, I speak to the majority when I recall the fiery descent into hell with far less pleasant memories._

_It’s only with soul death does a bond break, the mourning period will vary from individual cases but it's usually in such a time that if you happen to come across a succubus wearing the black veil, you should make it your immediate priority to leave the area. Quickly._

Alastor closed the book and moved to place it on the bedside table, settling back down he turned to watch Charlie, judging by how fatigue seemed to be lagging her movements slightly he guessed she was almost done, she parted from her blue consort to let out a gasp as her hips rolled around, the sensitive contact as fingers were circling her clit made her twitch. When Charlie’s eyes managed to focus on the fact that Alastor was watching her she shuffled both herself and the woman she was entangled with over slightly and leant towards him offering a very wet and sweaty kiss, Alastor indulged her and they stayed together for a moment before Charlie’s eyes began to widen and he pulled back leaving her to climax by herself. There was a quivering shake and she cried out loudly much to the similar noise of Deedee that joined in the chorus as both achieved release at almost the same time. Charlie went still apart from her panting chest and her horns retracted, a good sign that she was done. Once breathing was settled Charlie had let go of Alastor’s hand and sat up, Deedee was idly kissing Charlie’s stomach whilst Charlie’s fingers ran through her dark hair. 

“Al… could you?” Alastor snapped his fingers and the wetness from sweat and other fluids simply vanished from the bed and their bodies, Alastor wondered if one of these days he would get lucky enough to aim the teleporting discharge through an open window at Vox’s place. Charlie smiled softly and went to lay down shifting Deedee out of the way to cuddle into Alastor. She kissed his chest and settled down. The blue soul nuzzled in behind her, looking thoroughly worn out. Alastor stroked Charlie’s cheek idly.

“How was she?” Charlie smiled as she shut her eyes getting ready to sleep.

“Not as good as you.” Was the mumbled reply and Alastor grinned.

“Oh what a hateful place this would be if I were so easily replaced.” Charlie half smiled in her sleepy state.

“Never going to replace you…” 

“So you’re going to keep her around then?” Charlie nodded sluggishly.

“I thought she wouldn’t be as into it… but she really loosened up.” Alastor refrained from mentioning that he had just read a passage that could explain that whole situation and instead let Charlie just be happy, he also wasn’t going to spoil how important it had been that Charlie had wanted his children, no need to bring up old wounds but it somehow felt rather more special now. He internally scoffed, some people didn’t read and look how much they would miss out on. He risked a glance over to the third occupant who it looked like had already fallen asleep, gently holding handfuls of Charlie’s blonde hair, His eyes lingered on the branding around her neck, he wondered if Charlie truly knew the significance of the fact she could make deals, well anyone could make a deal, but only a certain few had the innate magical ability to enforce it like that. Plus without a doubt Deedee had been completely thrown under Charlie’s spell and was too far gone to probably be able to recover… ever. Alastor doubted if he would ever have to worry about that little blue soul again and it made Charlie happy and more importantly gave Alastor some much needed rest. He let sleep wash over him as Charlie nuzzled quietly and lovingly into him.

***

Eyes snapping awake, Alastor gave his hips a quick flex and was happy to report he felt back to his old self, fantastic. Charlie was still very much in deep sleep, limbs traipsed across him, he gave her a quick kiss on the forehead and slid her off before getting up, Charlie mumbled and then rolled over and found the embrace of Deedee and cuddled up with her instead. Alastor stood and parted the curtains before stretching up. With a snap, a set of clean clothes floated from his wardrobe and got to dressing him, his shadow leapt up and did his bow-tie for him. Perfectly dapper and ready for the day, and it was going to be a good one!

With everything settled down he was going to have a morning meeting, and it wasn’t going to be interrupted this time. Not late morning, right now! He’d knock on every single door if he had to get them up. He’d wasted enough time, well ‘wasted’ was an unkind word, he needed to make sure Charlie was happy, she was definitely happy now. So he needed to move or fear being caught up in domestic cases for the rest of eternity. Stepping out he took one last look back towards the closed bed, smiled and left. 

Vaggie’s door was of course first and Alastor knocked promptly and waited, and waited. With no answer his smile tightened and he teleported inside, it was quiet and he moved around quickly, she wasn't in her gym listening to music and certainly wasn’t in bed, which he had to note was in a strangely messy state and for someone as anal as Vaggie he assumed she would make it each morning. He paused and looked around, no evidence of where she could have gone and access to the surface was restricted right now, he tapped a finger on his chin and then snapped them. The other spider! Wasn’t Vaggie getting intimately acquainted with her? He would send his shadow to search for her if she didn’t turn up there but for now he left. Hitting the main area Alastor was disappointed that there was no one there, it would have made him take fewer steps.

Straight down a tunnel to Niffty and Husks, he rapped a few times on the door and waited, this time however his ears pricked at the sound of tiny movement and the door opened and Alastor had to look down to see Niffty’s large eye staring up at him.

“Good morning my dear.” Niffty looked behind her and then back at Alastor.

“Husk’s still sleeping.” Her voice was practically a whisper and Alastor obliged and lowered his own volume, no need to be antagonizing for no reason.

“There’s a meeting I want you to attend. Husk can come if he likes but it doesn’t concern him.” Niffty nodded.

“When is it?” 

“Now.” Niffty blinked a few times.

“Okay, I guess I’ll have to wake him up… he isn’t a morning person.” She frowned more to herself than Alastor. 

“Then pass along my apologies.” With that he straightened up and turned to leave. Niffty closed the door, sighed and then moved over to the bed to begin waking the practically comatose cat. 

Next was an unfortunate necessity, but Cherri and Arackniss, he knocked a few times and took a couple of steps back, no need to be too close to this door. Far longer this time but Cherri’s sleepy face appeared, she had a bathrobe wrapped around herself that she was clutching shut and clearly had bed hair, sticking up in weird angles, she must have been still asleep. 

The change in her expression was almost shocking, like someone had just injected adrenaline straight into her veins as her eye opened completely and her cross pupil focused entirely on the radio demon. 

“A-Al.” Her words were almost lost among the exhalation that accompanied them. There was a sleepy call behind them.

“Who is it babe?” Cherri didn’t miss a single beat when she called back.

“Just Niffty about shoppin’ shit, I won’t forget about the mineral water, you go back to sleep.” Arackniss mumbled something and Cherri took a step out and shut the door behind her. Alastor frowned but he was not going to go anywhere near whatever Cherri was doing with Arackniss, it was not his business if she was lying to him and he wanted nothing more to do with her.

“Can you tell Arackniss there is a meeting now.” Cherri nodded and took a tentative step towards Alastor, he matched it with a step backwards, she paused.

“Don’t want me there?”

“You’re not required.” Cherri frowned.

“Awful good thing ‘Niss wasn’t grabbed off that rooftop last time you guys went out isn’t it?” Alastor frowned, he recalled the toxic sludge in that building and how it obstructed and melted almost everything in its path.

“That was you?” 

“Good thing too, or else who knows what might have happened! You need me! Don’t fuckin’ deny it.” Alastor's face steeled over.

“How did you get such power? It was certainly nothing I taught you.” Cherri shook her head.

“You can’t just expect to cut me out of your fuckin’ life and still want me to reveal all my secrets.” Alastor sighed, he wasn’t willing to argue about this and Cherri, so far, had been at least good to her word and stayed the hell away from Charlie and himself.

“Fine, well just make sure Arackniss is at the meeting, it’s starting now.” He turned to leave and Cherri faulted when his gaze had left her.

“I’m pregnant Al!” Alastor stopped and turned.

“I know, Arackniss informed all of us.” Cherri looked sheepish.

“I know, but I wanna tell people too… I’m pregnant.” Her stare was strangely intense but she offered no other words as Alastor turned and left, Cherri let out a long sigh when he had disappeared and stroked down the front of her robe, she turned and let herself back in.

With that horrible awkwardness over Alastor approached the spiders lair and rather than knocking on the main door he simply teleported inside, knowing that each had their own room and it would be easier, to his surprise he found Vaggie in the centre of the room upside down, she was currently grunting with exertion to keep her body straight as an arrow as she performed what looked like handstand push-ups. Silver hair pooling on the ground she was wearing a small pair of shorts and a sports bra. She blinked at Alastor appearing but made no further comment as she continued, arms beginning to tremble as they straightened up from her dip, toes pointed straight up into the ceiling.

“Have I interrupted?” Alastor spoke out and Vaggie gritted her teeth and shook her head.

“N-No, j-just f-finishing this s-set.” Alastor fell silent and waited, a few my grunts and Vaggie seemed to be done and let her body relax as she lowered her feet to the ground and stood up, red-faced and sweating. Without missing a beat she began a series of warm down stretches.

“What can I do?” She asked as she stretched out her leg and touched her toes.

“There’s a meeting that I need Arackniss and Molly for, you are welcome to attend but it's not required. Could you get them ready? The meeting is now.” Vaggie paused.

“I just need to wash off and then I’ll wake them up, is that okay?” Alastor nodded.

“Be quick.” She nodded and stopped stretching to head straight to the bathroom, Alastor not needing to bother anyone else, left Vaggie to it and went to wait in the common area. Vaggie hopped in the shower and quickly washed off the sweat from her morning routine, she had woken up extra early today and after untangling the limbs wrapped around her by her lover she decided to grab her work out stuff and do a quick session before showering and getting back in bed for Molly to wake up to. Showered off and clean she cracked open the door and stared at Angel's room, there was no movement so a naked Vaggie streaked on by clutching her dirty clothes and slipped straight into Molly’s room.

The pink spider was still sleeping soundly and Vaggie smiled as she moved her still damp, naked body across the room to the side of the bed. She bent over and kissed the spider’s forehead softly and started to caress her cheeks.

“Good morning.” She spoke so softly it was more of a vocal caress. Molly stirred and her arms and legs started to shift as if searching for Vaggie, they kept going and going patting at the bed and when she couldn’t find the grey moth, Molly sleepily started to open her eyes. She smiled as Vaggie’s naked beauty came into focus and leant up to accept the kiss that was offered.

“G’morning…” Molly mumbled as she stretched and yawned. She sat up and gently tugged on Vaggie so she turned and sat down in Molly’s lap, back pressed against the spider’s chest. Hands wrapped around her and Molly hummed and placed a kiss on Vaggie’s shoulder before pausing.

“You’ve showered.” Vaggie nodded.

  
“Yeah, I woke up early and did a workout, was coming back to bed.” Molly groaned and laughed before placing a series of kisses that went from shoulder to neck and finally ended with a peck on the cheek.

  
“How do you have **so** much energy? I’m still tired, you wore me out last night.” Vaggie’s grin was impish.

“I only gave as good as I got.” Molly almost melted under the gaze and bit her lip hard.

“Fuuuck, Vaggie, stop being so hot!” Vaggie giggled and turned to face Molly head on and leant up to press their foreheads together. 

“Sorry, I’ll try to be worse in the future, that sound good?” Molly was nuzzling into Vaggie’s neck and grumbled.

“No.” Then without warning clamped her mouth around Vaggie’s neck and sucked hard earning a strange moaning yelp of surprise. Before Molly pulled away and a large red mark had appeared. She laughed and kissed it gently.

“Never done a hickey before…” Vaggie grinned at her and got up earning a pout.

“Well that’s the only one for now, you need to get up, Alastor’s calling a meeting and he wants you there.” Molly looked confused.

“Me? But I don’t work for him.” Vaggie shrugged.

“It’s what he’s said, I’m going to get dressed and then wake up Angel, he’s wanted too.” Molly yawned and stretched up again, now that it was obvious they weren’t going to get a morning in bed together she shuffled around and started to root around for her discarded clothes from the night before, the pair of them exchanged items as they got dressed and Vaggie, finishing first left Molly to it as she shifted round to the next door. She knocked loudly, there was a groan and Angel’s groggy face appeared before breaking out into a shit eating grin, of course Vaggie had expected this but it was better to get it out of the way now. 

“Morning Angel.” Angel’s grin widened.

“Oh hey there… were you putin’ together some furniture last night?… All I could hear was two people _bangin’_ away.” Vaggie sighed.

“Angel…” Angel wasn’t listening and had clearly been putting some thought into this.

“Cattle proddin’ the oyster ditch?” 

“An-” She was interrupted far too quickly.

“Cleanin’ the cobwebs, with the womb broom?” Vaggie blinked.

“The ol’ clunge plunge?.... Doin’ squats in the onion patch?”

“Angel please st-”

“Doin’ the horizontal, greased weasel tango?”

“Doing the what?”

“Fillin’ her out like an application... Gettin’ the bean waxed…” Angel trailed off and Vaggie let out a sigh and then he snapped his fingers and he was back.

“Gland-to-gland combat?” Vaggie felt like she was about to snap him in half.

“Will you just shu-”

“Lockin’ legs and swappin’ gravy?” Now Vaggie just felt nauseous, please stop Angel… He didn’t.

“Negotiatin’ the forested chasm?... Puddle-snugglin?” Vaggie snapped.

“FUCK sake ANGEL, YES WE HAD SEX!” The spider sniggered.

“Heh… knew it.” The desire to lunge at him and break his bones was overridden by Alastor’s need to have him present and conscious for a meeting. Vaggie let out a long, very long… drawn out sigh.

“Alastor is having a meeting now… get ready and go.” Angel laughed.

“Jeez no need to get that taco in a twist, you’d think after last night you be nice and rela-” Vaggie pushed him in his room and slammed the door shut. She could already hear the laughter filtering through and did her best to ignore it. 

***

Tired faces filtered in, set kettles going and clutched mugs of coffee tightly. To Alastor’s distress Cherri had joined them and was sat next to Arackniss who had got her a steaming cup of something, of course she was going to turn up because Alastor hadn’t said that she was specifically banned from this one, she just wanted to get a rise out of him but he did his best to ignore her stares. Angel was last and looked like a zombie, but kept glancing at Vaggie and grinning at her. Alastor took a single breath and prayed to whatever fiendish gods might be watching over them to please, please let this go without a problem.

“Morning everyone. Since the fall of Valentino our next target will be Vox, without him, the network would collapse and hopefully give us enough of a distraction to start looking at the palace.” Angel yawned and stretched.

“Same smash and grab as last time? Everyone knows where Vox’s network tower is…” Alastor shook his head.

“Too much has changed since Valentino’s fall and I want to know exactly what is going on in the city. We’re all going to take our time with this, I want details, so we’re going to be going up top for a couple of weeks to get details, don’t go asking, just see what you can learn.” Arackniss rubbed his temple

“You want us to do recon, for two weeks?” Alastor nodded.

“To get a clear picture and so you don’t alert people, Angel I want you to travel around Valentino’s old turf and see who’s running it. Niffty and Molly, see what you can find out about what the upper class of demons are talking about, Arackniss, I want you to be near the slums, see what the downtrodden are thinking.” Husk raised his paw.

“Not fuckin’ me then?” Alastor shook his head.

“You and Vaggie are too well known to be seen in any part of the city, Molly and Niffty are fine, especially since your father is no longer in the picture… Arackniss is still a wanted criminal but is unlikely to be reported in the lower parts of the city. I will teleport you to random places each day and you will return to them to get brought back, I don’t want a pattern that someone might use to follow up on.” There was a silence and everyone looked around, the plan was simple enough and Alastor had left out the part where he would be using little shadows to try and find where Vox was, he trusted no one but himself or Vaggie, but since she was out of the picture it was only going to be him. Cherri raised her hand and waited patiently.

“Yes?” Alastor turned to her and Cherri beamed at him. 

“Couple of weeks I’m gunna go up top for my first baby scan. Not that it bothers any of you… Just thought I should say… I’ll get there myself Al, you don’t need to worry.” Arackniss reached out to hold Cherri’s hand, there was a flicker in her wrist but she allowed it.

“I’ll be there too.” He spoke softly but Cherri shook her head.

“Didn’t ya hear? You’ll be workin’ I can handle it myself, I’m a big tough gal.” Arackniss looked like he wanted to say something but closed his mouth and just nodded. Alastor made sure there was nothing else and spoke up quickly as he saw Angel was about to say something as he was staring at Arackniss, Alastor wasn’t going to risk it, not this time.

“We’ll start straight away, get something to eat if you need it.” That shut everyone up and soon enough people were getting bowls of cereal and grabbing snacks. Looks like it finally was going to get somewhere. Alastor’s ear twitched when he heard Charlie singing down the corridor, she must finally be awake. The idle chatter in the room died when Charlie turned around the corner, Alastor paused and then turned his head, it wasn’t Charlie that had caused the silence but the blue demon keeping pace behind her. She was wearing one of Charlie’s nighties to protect her modesty. Charlie gave everyone a smile and moved over to grab a bowl of cereal, pouring the milk in as she sat next to Alastor, her companion didn’t have a spare chair so crouched on her knees and sat down beside her. 

“How’s everyone doing?” Charlie’s innocent question punctured the silence, and she put a spoonful of food in her mouth. No one was answering quickly and she looked around puzzled slightly as she dragged the spoon around again, this time lowering it and Deedee’s mouth opened and she fed the demon by her side.  
  
Then it was pandemonium. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: we get to learn about the changes up top and the new plan of action,
> 
> Niffty gets a baby planner sorted.
> 
> Cherri gets her baby scan, it doesn't exactly go how she expects. 
> 
> Vaggie hangs around Charlie to try and understand what's happening to the bundle of sunshine.


	26. It's A Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang get to work on the outside after a rather explosive end to a meeting, Vaggie has a word with Charlie and Cherri gets her baby scan. D'awwww.
> 
> This Chapter involves the passage of time to get things up to speed.

“Who the fuck is she? And why are you feeding her like that!” Angel was pointing a finger straight at Charlie and shouting. The princess frowned at the sudden increase of volume that made Deedee jump. 

“Don’t shout Angel, and I’m feeding a hungry girl, isn’t that right?” Deedee nodded and sat up opening her mouth again.

“Please princess, I’m still hungry.” She gingerly pawed at the princess and everyone was staring in shock.

“WHO THE FUCK IS THAT!?” Charlie ignored the comment and scooped up a new spoonful and placed it in the awaiting mouth, a small amount of milk leaked down and Deedee froze up and waited as Charlie dragged a finger across the milky trail and offered it to the blue skin demon who sucked eagerly on the finger without breaking eye contact and clutched Charlie’s wrist gently. Charlie turned to look at the staring faces.

“She’s mine… no one touches her okay?” That made Angel almost doubled in size as he puffed up indignantly.

“Did you just fucking say, ‘she’s mine’ What? You think you fuckin’ **OWN** her?” Charlie frowned.

“Why are you getting so upset? It was a deal we made, Deedee show them!” Deedee slid her head back to remove Charlie’s fingers from her mouth, stood up and lifted her head up to show the tattooed choker around her neck. Angel was practically spitting fire.

“You made a deal with someone, and now she’s _yours_ … what the fuck is wrong with you Charlie?… I knew you were fuckin’ messed up!” Charlie laughed.

“What are you implying? That I’m some kind of monster? Well who are you to talk? She’s agreed to everything we’ve done. Tell them Deedee!” 

“Princess Charlotte isn’t going to hurt me, unless she tells me first and I’m safe because she will protect me, in return I need to be a good little pet, and if I’m good I get treats, like last night…” An unnatural dreamy smile spread across her face. 

“This is sick… this is fuckin’ sick! What the fuck have you done to her? She’s a person not a _PET!_ ” Angel was heaving and standing up straight, he was shaking and looked like he wanted to attack something, Molly had got up to run over to her brother and try and calm him down, the male spider practically was baring his fangs at Charlie but one glance at Alastor made him take a step away.

“We kill one Val, just to get a fuckin’ second one!” He threw up his hands and left, heart pounding, if Angel stayed he’d do something stupid and Alastor would never let it slide if he shot Charlie in the face a few times for being such a bitch. Molly didn’t try to stop him but kept pace with him as he left, she knew he was trying to de-escalate by removing himself and just wanted to be there for him. Charlie didn’t seem that bothered and got another spoon loaded up and fed the blue demon more breakfast, with an accompanying head pat to go with it as she stroked the dark hair down the back of Deedee’s head.

Vaggie was staring at Charlie, something had changed and closing her eye to look at her soul, It was clear what. That small amount of nightmare that had hidden in the core of Charlie’s aura was beginning to spread, tendrils of it were wrapping around her light filled centre, choking it like a cancer. A strange panic set into the moth's bones, only she could see the change but it looked like Charlie was starting to be consumed by it, why was her light being snuffed out? She turned her attention to the blue demon next to her, she was unremarkable… her sins included greed and jealousy, that swirled a dirty halo around her being. Vaggie opened her eye spoke out cautiously but she needed to know how bad this was.

“What do you mean, when she tells you she’s going to hurt you?” Deedee looked to Charlie to instruction, Charlie shrugged, she was done with hiding who she was or what she enjoyed doing. 

“For when the princess gets hungry and needs to snack on her blueberry.” Charlie smiled at Deedee’s use of the pet name she had chosen and continued to stroke her hair. Vaggie frowned for a moment, was that an innuendo?  
  
“I’m sorry, what?” Deedee smiled at Vaggie and then looked back at Charlie and her eyes dilated massively as she spoke.

“When I was first brought here I was so scared when the princess pinned me to the bed and tore me open to eat me, but I’m not scared anymore. I can’t wait…” That was the final nail in the coffin and Niffty lurched before hurriedly dragging the chair she was sat on over to the sink, clambering up before vomiting. Angel was right, this was sick, Niffty had no idea that under that cheerful boss she had known was a lurking cannibal, it disgusted her and she turned the tap on full to mask the sounds of her retching. Apart from the sounds of rushing water and Charlie chewing her cereal it was silent as the rest stared, there was a snort and Cherri burst out laughing.

“Fuckin’ hell!” She slammed a fist down on the table and stood up before wiping her eye clear and starting to leave.

“Catch ya laters… fuck… hahahaha.” Arackniss went to follow her, she didn’t wait for him so he had to quickly jog to get by her side. It left Vaggie, Alastor, Charlie at the table. Husk had also moved to help Niffty, he rubbed a paw down her back as she finished evacuating the contents of her stomach and she blinked up at him and gave a weak smile in thanks before turning an eye to stare at the monster sat at the table. They didn’t linger and soon left.

Vaggie didn’t know what to think, her best friend was turning into something she didn’t recognize, and she didn’t know how to react, was this Alastor? Did he do this? If he did, there wasn’t a thing she could do, or want to do to stop him, she was bound to him so any decision he made was her decision too. But if this was Charlie slipping into something because of trauma or just, well anything! Then Vaggie would help, she had to help get her back to that bubbly loving ball of sunshine. Vaggie knew she couldn’t spook Charlie, the girl was stubborn so she would need to try and find out how this happened, or what the hell happened carefully.

“Charlie, since I’m not going out and everyone else seems busy, can we hang out?” Charlie’s smile was massive as she grinned at the grey soul.

“Of course! We haven’t had that much time together! It’ll be so much fun, we can watch movies and all sorts!” Vaggie nodded.

“Yeah Charlie… sounds wonderful.” Alastor turned to look at Charlie and the princess froze slightly.

“Something wrong Al?” Alastor’s gaze was far more neutral than what he normally reserved for when looking at his doe.

“That was quite disruptive, wasn’t it?” Charlie folded her arms.

“Why should I care what they think? It’s my life, I can enjoy what I want, can’t I?” Alastor's smile twitched.

“You can darling, but antagonizing those that are here to help us is not the best way forward, it's why I put steps in place to separate you from Angel.” Charlie frowned.

“I’m tired of being cooped up in that room all day, I want to wander around here too. I’m fine with Angel, he can just get used to me! It’s not like I start conversations with him.” Deedee perked up at the sound of Charlie getting distressed and placed her head against Charlie’s lap and blinked up at her. Charlie’s gaze didn’t leave Alastor but she lowered a hand to gently stroke a thumb against the blue demon's cheek, sending shivers down the creature's spine. Alastor sighed.

“I know, but just try to be a little more careful, that’s all I ask?” Charlie nodded.

“Okay, I’ll try to be better.” Alastor’s smile seemed to return to normal and it made Charlie settle down. They continued to eat in silence and Vaggie was just watching them all, and wondering what on hell had gone on for this to happen.

***

The city was different and the same all at once, for Niffty and Molly the pair travelled together in safety visiting shops and boutiques in the upper districts, catching earfuls of gossip and conversation, they would browse dresses and talk to the attendants before leaving and trying somewhere else, it was a good plan. 

The nobility had hardly noticed Valentino’s passing, there were still all manner of fancy gentleman clubs that practically worked independently that nothing much changed. The news still played, another vigil for Princess Charlotte and the bounty for information that would lead to either Alastor or Charlotte had gone up significantly. When the two were quiet and awaiting pick up after the first few days Niffty let out a long sigh.

“It’s like they don’t know about the rest of the city.” Molly shook her head.

“They don’t care Niffty, they;re in this little bubble of protection, ignoring the problems that are on their doorstep.”

“I guess, Hey tomorrow when we go out I need to stop by a bookshop, actually buy something.” Molly blinked and nodded.

“Sure, what sort of book are you after?” Niffty glanced around the empty alley. 

“Promise you won't tell anyone?” Her infectious smile got Molly caught up, she nodded.

“Promise.” 

“I’m looking to get a book about insect demons and having kids…” Molly almost exploded.

“Are you havin’ a kid!?” Niffty laughed and shook her head.

“No, not yet… but we’re talking about doin’ it.” Molly clapped.

“That’s so exciting, good luck!” Niffty beamed at her.

“Thanks, I think it’ll be amazing!” A shadowy pool appeared on the floor next to them and they both took a step into it and disappeared. 

***

The lower parts of town were an incredibly different story, Valentino was too good at stamping out independent thought and anyone who could potentially be a rival, it meant that when his empire collapsed it was just a bunch of idiots trying to run all the countless clubs and porn rings. It quickly escalated into violence and small gang wars sprang up all over the place trying to claim Valentino’s turf, and those areas that couldn't be secured were burnt to the ground. His prized porn tower, that included his penthouse, was such a sought after location that it was soon engulfed in such fierce fighting and firebombing that nothing was left apart from the collapsed ruin as beams melted in the inferno and the entire thing collapsed. If one person couldn’t claim it, then no one was having it. 

Angel was used to seeing corpses but the amount on the streets were shocking, sex workers who were trying to get free, beaten to death by overbearing pimps, more than one naked and violated body would be just laying in the middle of the war torn pavement waiting for the next degenerate who was desperate enough to have a go with it. It drove him to a state of fury that he didn’t know he had in him, every bruised face just surfaced memories of his own treatment at the hands of his moth Overlord, but this was worse, more widespread and on a far grander scale. It didn’t help that he was still practically spitting feathers every time he caught wind of someone mentioning Charlie, her disconnect from reality was startling, that she couldn’t see what she was doing was essentially what Valentino had done, and he had died for it. But little miss sunshine and torture just wanted to keep it going. 

He had spent more than enough time shooting at anyone he recognized as working for Valentino as a thug, he wasn’t taking the risk that these guys weren’t trying to muscle in on something. The rest of the time was trying to free up any of the enslaved sex workers that he could, try to get them somewhere safe, even if it was just an old apartment block they cleared out, it was easy enough to get weapons because of all the death, they were laying freely around all the cadavers. 

It was a strange situation he found himself in, managing a group of strippers and hookers to try and find other strippers hookers still caught up in the violence, like some kind of sexy revolution, most were tired of how things were and wanted a change and if Angel could help that change along he would. 

***

Arackniss had probably the strangest time of all, being in the slums and getting closer and closer to extermination day, he expected the place to be packed, homeless desperate souls gathering together in what became temporary housing, but it wasn’t like that at all, it was almost practically deserted and those that he did see seemed to be hiding, he couldn’t get words in edgewise apart from to learn that something’s been taking souls at night. No one in the upper city cared, no one came down to the slums and outskirts of the city, but even Arackniss had to admit that if people actually _knew_ what was going on, surely they would worry. What’s going to happen when there’s no one left here?

***

Everyone was working in some form or another, and it kept energy levels low, Vaggie and Molly would crawl in bed together and just fall asleep, Molly was tired and Vaggie was worried, she shared her fears with the pink spider, how she worried after the changes in Charlie and how she never used to be like this, it helped Molly understand too, her own perception of the princess had been warped with only hearing about Charlie from Angel and then that admittance to what she was doing with that new poor thing. She couldn’t see it, but if Vaggie said Charlie was a good person once then she would believe her. Vaggie was getting sleepless nights, even with the warm and soft cuddles that wrapped her up in her spider's embrace. It was hard to feel anything romantic right now.

The days she spent with Charlie were shocking, Deedee was treated like a pampered pet and seemed to revel in the attention and quite frankly inappropriate petting. Vaggie was concerned that her mind wasn’t all there or maybe something had been done to her, she doubted drugs but until she found out she wasn’t crossing anything off the list. Vaggie had brought her laptop round so they could watch some movies and snuggle up on a blanket, with pillows on the floor to rest on. To Vaggie’s horror Charlie had taken Deedee back to her room, it was only when she heard the cries of pleasure did Vaggie suddenly realize what they were up to before Charlie reappeared wiping red from her mouth and grinning. 

“Needed something first. But I’m all ready now!” Vaggie was frozen.

“Charlie… did you just kill her?” Charlie glanced back to the door.

“What? That? Noooo, just had a little drink that’s all, I told her to touch herself whilst I did it, if that was the screaming you heard… i think she had a good time.” Vaggie shook her head.

“What’s got into you Charlie! You were never like this.” Charlie frowned.

“What? Happy?” Vaggie shook her head and stood up to face the princess.

“That’s not what I mean.” 

“It’s what I mean Vaggie! I’m finally embracing what makes me, me! I’m happy now that I’m listening to all the thoughts I never dreamed about doing!” Vaggie moved over to try and hold Charlie’s hand, the princess just pulled away.

“Charlie, we all get thoughts like that, you’re not being you by listening to all the dark ones, you used to be full of laughter and light Charlie.” 

“I'm still full of laughter, I haven’t had this much fun in decades!” Vaggie looked desperate.

“It’s not the same, you were this bright spark Charlie, you were unique! Where’s that woman gone?” Charlie snorted and rolled her eyes.

“Unique? Unwanted by everyone, I was drunk and miserable most nights Vaggie, I just wanted to make everyone else happy at work so they didn’t see a miserable boss.” 

“Charlie… see? You didn’t care about yourself when you wanted to help others, but now you’re abusing a girl just to get some sick thrill, you need to find balance in your life… please!” Charlie’s nose twitched and it looked like for a moment she was snarling but she took a deep breath in.

“I. Am. **Not** . Abusing her, she agreed to my deal and look at her now! I just had my teeth in her thigh and she almost came on my face?! How is that _abuse_?” 

“It’s not right Charlie.” There was a dry laugh.

“Right? We’re in hell! What the hell _IS_ right? You’ve seen the old circles, you know how bad it used to be, this is a paradise in comparison! These mortals are grateful to be given these sorts of opportunities, imagine instead of being tortured for all eternity you get to be pampered. I’d call that paradise!” 

Charlie, you’re sounding like your father.” Charlie’s eyes turned red in an instant.

“ **GET OUT!** ” Vaggie tried to reach out by Charlie swatted her hand to one side.

“Charlie, please let’s just talk about this.” Charlie fangs were bared.

“ **GET THE FUCK OUT! HOW DARE YOU.”** Charlie was practically screaming and Vaggie looked desperately at her, out of the corner of her eye she saw the door open and a very pale body practically staggered against the door to try and stay upright, Deedee was clammy and very sickly looking, a large amount of blood had stained from her thigh to practically the floor. She looked barely conscious but had heard the commotion and come to investigate. 

“P-Princess?” Her voice was feeble and weak. Charlie glared at her and the girl seemed to shrink into nothing and just shut the door again. Vaggie wasn’t going to get through to her, she had worked herself up and was just screaming for her to leave, quickly she grabbed her laptop and stood by the open door. She looked back in time to see Charlie throw a glass that shattered next to Vaggie.

“ **Don’t come back!** ” Vaggie stepped beyond and when the door was shut the screaming was instantly muted. There was a pause before she collapsed back against the door and slid down it hiding her face in her knees.

“... Charlie…” 

***

Giddy is not an emotion Cherri was really used to feeling, it felt to ‘preppy’ and filled with false cheer, but as she looked up at the medical building she had made her appointment with, that was the closest she got to feeling it. Her hands were pressed together fingers playing with each other as she stepped to the main entrance. Healthcare didn’t exist in hell, the closest you got was the elite nobility getting tended to whilst they regenerated from an injury, for the rest it was just ‘nut up and shut up’ However places like this were dotted all over the city, mainly for cosmetic surgeries, because an eternity looking the same got boring for a lot of souls, but it also had pregnancy clinics. 

‘Fall from Grace Medical’ was located between the upper and middle districts in the city and Cherri had to pay an incredible fee just to get booked here, she was lucky that she had scrapped so much cash from all the little souls she had converted, a few extra smash and grabs meant she could just about afford it. With its rather hefty price tag came the guarantee that she wasn’t going to be mistreated, because of the price, more affluent clientele would attend, so they had to be pampered to keep the doors open. Taking a deep breath in, she walked up and the automatic doors slid open. The inside was crisp, clean and black marble, she felt like she was in a place several classes above her own, it was the same feeling she got when she first came here and even paying by cash made it seem like she was some sort of garbage person. 

She walked up to the main desk, a smartly dressed imp sat behind a computer screen and he looked up at her. He spoke with a smart drawl.

“Can I help you?” The sneering would only come if you couldn’t afford to be here or were lost, they would never risk insulting a client just because they looked like a commoner, that’s what the surgeries fixed. Cherri nodded and her hand went to tuck her hair back slightly, it was a pointless effort considering how voluminous it was.

“Err, yeah I’ve got an appointment this morning… Cherri Bomb, for a baby scan?” There was a tap as fingers loaded up her record and the imp squinted at it.

“Yes, I’ve got you checked in, please take a seat and someone will be with you shortly.” He indicated to his left and Cherri stepped across to a waiting area, lounge sofas were dotted all over the place, she was surprised she was the only one in, but then she did go for a morning appointment, perhaps none of the hoity-toity wanted to get up this early. Good thing too, with her torn leggings and miniskirt she really should have dressed up but she just wasn't thinking. There was a large water cooler in the corner with fresh fruit floating in it, Cherri took a cup and filled it, she sipped the flavoured water and sat down, pulling one of the nearby magazines off a low table, it was a wedding magazine for the infernal rich, she flicked through some of the more elaborate designs. 

Pausing, her fingertips resting on something particularly gorgeous, A pearl white dress that had gems crafted into its luxurious stitches, its tail seemed to fan out and looked spectacular, how wonderful would Cherri look dressed in this, standing next to Alastor in a fine suit. She sighed and let the daydream carry her away for a minute. Heavily pregnant and standing at an altar, gazing into Alastor’s handsome face, leaning in for that kiss. She had closed her eye and a blush crept along her cheeks when she was snapped out of it by the calling of her name.

“Cherri Bomb?” She blinked and looked around, A female imp was standing there with a clipboard.

“Y-Yeah, sorry.” Cherri stood up.

“We’re ready for you now. Follow me please.” Cherri took one last look at the wedding catalogue before following along, they went through the doorway that led to the different surgery wards and aftercare halls. Finally, they stopped and the imp opened a door.

“Here we are.” Cherri stepped passed into the room, she glanced back.

“Thanks.” The imp smiled and shut the door. The room was brightly light and there was a raised lounging seat in the middle of the room with technical equipment surrounding it. The doctor she had was currently facing the opposite wall and seemed to be organizing some equipment, he was in a complete set of surgery overalls, including a blue plastic hairnet and face mask.

“Good morning Cherri, How are we feeling today?” There was something about his voice that Cherri couldn’t quite put her finger on, she held onto her shoulders and didn’t move.

“Lil’ nervous…” The doctor nodded and turned and started to come towards her, he was a fairly short man and his yellow eyes were looking straight at her, despite his mouth being covered Cherri could tell he was smiling.

“Sorry about this get up, but I’ve got surgery to get to straight after. So is this your first child?” Cherri nodded. The doctor patted at the chair.

“Come take a seat here, we’re just going to make sure the little one is healthy, and you can take some photos away with you if you want.” Cherri stepped forward and let out a nervous laugh.

“Sounds good.” she shuffled up and swung her legs around so she sat down, the doctor moved around and grabbed a bottle from the side and turned on the display.

“I’d ask you to get your tummy out, but I see you’ve already done that.” His soft laughter filled the room and Cherri shifted around slightly adjusting her top as her navel was on show.

“Uh, yeah.” He moved over and applied vigorous amounts of some kind of lubrication to a device connected up to the screens.

“Now this is going to be a bit cold, ready?” Cherri nodded and twitched as the cool gel made contact with her stomach. A firm hand wiggled the device around and the monitor blazed into life as strange black and white shapes started forming.

“Lets see what we can find.” Cherri’s attention was fully on the screen as she waited with eager anticipation. It was twisting and turning around and there was a small laugh.

“This one wants to hide, where are you?” Cherri gave a small smile as the doctor continued to have trouble until finally something appeared on screen, and Cherri’s heart practically stopped. Two little arms and two little legs curled around tightly against a small body, Cherri gazed at the screen showing the first picture of her child.

“T-They’re beautiful.” She couldn't stop her voice from cracking as she stared at the display. There was a click from the handset.

“That’s a good little picture there isn’t it, got a strong heartbeat too.” Cherri nodded, still transfixed, she sniffed and wiped her eye. The doctor had gone to the equipment and a printer in the corner flared into life.

“So no father here today?” He spoke as he turned to face the printer.

“N-No, he couldn’t make it.” There was a pause as some paper was ejected out.

“Well, that’s a shame, still least you can give him this can’t you?” Cherri nodded, she was overwhelmed with emotions as she kept looking at the child on the screen, her child…she was grinning madly despite the tears that were still escaping down her cheeks.

“I t-think he’d love it.” There was a hum and a quick sound of paper being flipped.

“Are you still looking at the screen?” Cherri nodded.

“Y-Yeah.” 

“See the top of the baby’s head? Think we have some horns or antlers.” Cherri looked, it was hard to spot without knowing what to look for but at the crown of the child were two small nubs that could have just been interference, but they were the base of what would be antlers.

“J-Just like his dad!” Cherri’s smile couldn’t be wider. The doctor was coming back round all the equipment paper in hand. All she could think of was being able to present her baby to the radio demon, to be taken into his arms and held so tightly.

“Alastor must be very proud.” Cherri froze as ice fell into the pit of her stomach. The ‘doctor’s’ clothes seemed to bubble and fall away into nothing as rosy red dimple cheeks were revealed along with a row of very white, sharp teeth, a white and red suit marked with a bow tie and blonde hair unfolded from the burning away hairnet. Lucifer’s grin was the same intensity as Cherri’s had been a moment ago.

“Playing dress up can be quite fun you know, even if it does mean I had to mess my hair up, oh… don’t think I need this any more.” he discarded the printed out photo that fluttered to the ground revealing the scalpel he was clutching in his other hand. 

“Now… I’ve got some questions.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh Cherri's not in for a good time, and I'll be honest neither is anyone else. This is called in technical terms a 'bump in the road' 
> 
> Next chapter: When the Devil Comes Knocking. 
> 
> Things aren't going to look good for Alastor, or anyone else.
> 
> Hope no one does anything stupid trying to protect loved ones.... hehehe.


	27. When the Devil Comes Knocking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything gets flipped on its head with Lucifer finding Cherri at the medical centre. 
> 
> Things aren't looking to good for anyone. 
> 
> I loved writing this one. :) take from that, what you will.

**RUN**

The first and strongest instinct… flee. Cherri panicked hard and tried to teleport herself away, melt down into black tar and vanish. Lucifer crossed the room, it didn’t even look like he moved and grabbed his free hand straight against Cherri’s disappearing throat, it felt like she was juddering in place, attempting to drive away but with the handbrake on, and then slowly and painfully she was brought back into the present and she was still laying back on that chair. Lucifer looked almost bored, frantically kicking at him and scratching his arm with her hands, she might as well have been punching a solid wall for all the good it did. 

“It's funny how fight or flight instincts work, isn’t it? I’ve never understood it myself, you try to run and failing that, you try and fight… but what happens when you just can't win? Hardly ever see anyone just lay down and accept it, always kicking right up to the very end, it’s all so very pointless.” Cherri was violently shaking and her gaze was switching between Lucifer’s face and the hand holding the scalpel. There was a strange motion behind her as the chair seemed to mould and change and Cherri’s limbs were pulled down into the material and she couldn’t move any more and just stared in horror at that smiling face.

“You know what’s it like? Having someone else using your powers? It’s like feeling yourself clapping with a pair of hands that aren't attached. Can you imagine such a thing? I don’t know what humans can conceptualize, but that’s the closest I can use to describe it. So I started feeling a small smattering of applause somewhere on the outskirts of my city. I just had to have a look… And you know what I found?” Cherri had gone very still and her whole body was locking up, terror was washing over her as she found herself becoming more and more sucked into his gaze as Lucifer leant closer.

“I found a gathering of husks building some kind of temple, now worshipping the profane is encouraged, I love that you little humans think it's perfectly acceptable to worship a snake thinking it will bring rain or birth children or some utter nonsense, truly hilarious. But what do I do when I find a statue of Alastor there? Why, I start asking questions! Who is so obsessed that they built this? So of course I pulled them apart… like little insects! And just soaked in all of  _ me  _ that they were stewing in, and let me tell you that is vintage… I haven’t dealt with power like that since I built my city.” He was dangerously close and the blade of the scalpel was just hovering above Cherri’s stomach.

“I saw a few memories, heard a few words, nothing concrete but those worthless wretches were certainly useful because they gave me a name… ‘Cherri Bomb’ so I had ol’ Voxy pull up any records and wouldn’t you know it… you’ve got quite a list of little accomplishments… including being locked up and sharing a cell with… well I won’t leave you hanging, but Alastor the radio demon. So I get that techno whizz of mine to put you through the city's camera feeds, I mean I’m not exactly expecting to find anything, after all Alastor has been so awkwardly persistent in avoiding detection… Then one morning Vox calls me and you know what he says? Says there's a Cherri Bomb down for a baby scan, booked in and paid cash. Now what kind of stupid creature would give their real name to something like this… oh yes, a human would! So I get my dress up box ready and kind of hope that ol’ daddy might show up judging by how much you adore his inefficient radio babble. Still, I think you’ve borrowed this for long enough.” There was a sensation like drowning but in reverse as Cherri started choking and coughing on something that seemed to be forcing its way back up her lungs and stomach until black tendrils of ooze were leaking out of her nose and mouth, she gagged helplessly as the stream of black matter issued forth and sunk into Lucifer’s outstretched hand. Soon there was nothing remaining and Cherri felt like she had become so much weaker and pathetic, she coughed and choked pitifully. Lucifer paused and let out an annoyed sigh, he could feel another source of power flowing through her.

“Just how many souls is Alastor teaching? I thought he was solitary, although I suppose if he thought you decent enough to squirt his genetic material inside…” A metal choker appeared around Cherri’s neck, that pinched and squeezed the skin uncomfortably, it glowed brightly for a moment and then settled into a gentle thrum as Lucifer’s own runes were cast on its metal surface. Now with all sources of power muted, she was just a helpless wretch, and Lucifer doubted highly they would try and make the trip down to the ninth circle again to try and free this one. 

“Fun playing with power that isn’t yours, isn’t it? You wouldn’t believe the amount of souls I’ve damned with that… anyway, I think I’ve babbled on long enough.” Lucifer's free hand drove a finger straight into the side of Cherri’s neck, it stung for a moment but that slight discomfort was completely lost for what happened next, it was as if boiling tar was being slowly trickled and poured down her entire body, every nerve cried out in agony and Cherri was screaming and shaking in place as Lucifer began to hum a polka tune, almost to the rhythm and time of the screeching issuing forth from Cherri’s mouth. It was the worst pain she had ever experienced, it was the limit her body could experience without passing out, she was awake for the lot and she couldn’t even writhe in agony, limbs fixed in place. It wasn’t long before her body betrayed her and she helplessly wet herself as every screaming fibre of her body was losing control, she wanted to be dead, death would be better, but it just wasn’t dulling, wasn’t slowing. Lucifer had all of human history to pull mortals apart and refine pain to an art form. Just a touch and Cherri had never been more afraid of this creature, who was so far and beyond what could be considered human the difference was stark. Lucifer stopped humming and spoke out over the screaming, despite how loud Cherri was yelling, Lucifer could always be heard with perfect clarity as if his voice was just sounding on the inside of her head. Cherri’s throat felt hoarse already and she was sure it would be bleeding with how much she was screeching. 

“I know what you’re thinking, Old Lucifer’s not very good at this questioning game, I should have asked a question first, well truth be told my reputation is somewhat fierce and often the soul starts blabbing before I even lay a finger on them, and where’s the fun in that? Nowadays I give a little pain, a taster if you will, and then ask my question, just in case I get another weak willed sap. Oh, I see you’ve wet yourself, how embarrassing. Bodily functions must be such an inconvenience.” Lucifer pulled his hand away and the pain stopped, but Cherri was still shaking like a leaf, the aftershock was running horrible tremors through her entire body and she felt like at this point even a pinprick would cause intense agony. She was gasping and crying in place.

“I’ll get to the point, I could kill you but that would be boring, I could send you skittering to a true death but that would be anticlimactic. But this…” he tapped the flat of the scalpel against Cherri’s quivering stomach.

“This could be fun.” Cherri eyed the blade in horror, she struggled to form the words but was pleading.

“P-Please d-don’t! D-Don’t take my baby!” Lucifer’s eyes seemed to widen, as if the panic and fear was a drug that he could drink. 

“That my dear is precisely why I’m going to do that, imagine it, knowing you were this close to having a child.” He tapped the blade again. “Only for it to be torn away, well  _ cut away.”  _ Cherri’ was panting and she was crying freely as she begged, Lucifer was thoroughly bored with tears, he was an entity older than humanity and had no concept of empathy, what waste tears were, it was only showing him that this would indeed hurt far more than the wound he would leave on her body. 

“Unless of course you provide me with the location of Alastor’s little hide-away.” Cherri choked back a sob and stared at the grinning devil. It's when he traced such a fine line across her stomach and the tiniest lines of red appeared in a big cross, like marking a treasure map across her womb did she break. 

“I-I’ll t-tell you! P-Please s-stop!” His grin was spread so wide you almost couldn’t see his red cheeks.

“You’d betray everyone just to keep your baby safe? What a horrible mother you are.” Cherri glanced at the still on screen image of her baby and looked at Lucifer.

“Y-YES, D-DON’T K-KILL MY B-BABY!” Lucifer held the blade aloft and pointed it straight down at her stomach. Cherri hated herself, hated that she would betray Alastor, but this was the only piece of him that she had for real, the only part that couldn't be taken away by Charlie. She needed to protect her child, surely Alastor would plan for Lucifer knowing the location, surely it wouldn't be a surprise, Cherri held back a sob, her heart was tearing itself apart.

“Well then, I’m all ears.” That’s when the real panic started, Cherri didn’t actually know where it was, she just pictured her room to teleport there, not its location. 

“It’s underground… A-Al made t-tunnels! T-The r-rock’s are r-reddish b-brown… we u-used to t-teleport to the c-city, p-please that’s all I k-know!” Lucifer’s smile narrowed.

“That’s not enough, sorry… you lose.” The blade descended amidst the screams as Cherri tried to frantically struggle with all her might and beg, hopelessly beg.

“P-PLEASE, D-DON’T N-NOOOO!” It paused just a fraction away from her skin, all she would need to do was push her belly out even slightly for it to be cut and it froze there before pulling away, Lucifer laughed and grinned.

“Don’t worry yourself, I already pulled out all your memories when I took my power back, I know exactly where it is… I just wanted you to betray them verbally first.” Cherri broke down in helpless sobs as Lucifer pulled away and bent down. Picking up the picture of the scan he glanced at it for a moment before placing it on Cherri’s stomach in the centre of the cross he had made. 

“You should probably keep that, right I’m off to collect some heads… I might pop back and show you Alastor’s just so you know that  _ you _ made this all possible.” He turned to leave and then snapped his fingers.

“Oh I know it's a bit premature but children love magic tricks don’t they! I call this one the disappearing king.” Lucifer took a step back and flipped the scalpel up so its handle was resting at the top of one of his fingers, with a flourish the entire thing seemed to dance across his hands and then with a final flip up he threw it in the air and Lucifer vanished from sight. Cherri could only stare as the scalpel turned in the air before plummeting downwards, blade driving straight through the centre of the photo and into Cherri’s belly underneath, and the cyclops let out a blood-curdling scream. 

***

Lucifer appeared in a blink next to a large table and a kitchen, there was no one around, a good thing too, with a flourish he produced a comb in one of his hands and tidied up his blonde hair.

“No point destroying all they’ve achieved if I don’t look my finest.” He mused to himself, the comb vanished and he swished into reality his white hat and placed it atop his head, it added an extra foot or so to his height, satisfied he casually wandered over and opened the fridge and had a nose around, humming to himself whilst he did so.   
  
“ _ Oat milk _ ? Ugh, who’s trying to be sustainable.” He opened the carton before tossing it over his shoulder, it landed on its side, contents already leaking out. Picking up a strawberry Lucifer popped it into his mouth, sweet and soft, one of Charlie’s favourites, It wasn’t an apple but still nice, straightening up and curiosity sated Lucifer started to close the fridge and then just left the door cracked open a fraction, that would surely speed up the spoiling of anything in the door compartment. 

Looking around he pieced through the memories he had stolen and recognized which tunnel he needed to go down and he began his casual stroll, as fun as it would be to systematically capture and torture each little member of this group, it would give Alastor plenty of time to escape, that shadow magic was troublesome. A door to his left and Lucifer paused and glanced at it, was it this one? No. But he stopped by it and went unnatural still, not a single muscle in his body was moving, his heart had stopped beating, not that Lucifer needed a beating heart, he just enjoyed the rhythm and feeling of the thing. Unnatural keen hearing could hear two voices inside and he focused on it. One was crying.

“I know Vaggie, I know.”

“S-She was my b-best friend, I w-want to h-help her, s-she’s so l-lost.” 

“Babes, if anyone can help I’m sure you can, you’re so compassionate to your friends.” 

“T-Thanks for b-being here.”

“I’m here for the good times and the bad, I’m going to support you through all of it.”

“I l-love you!” 

“I love you too, never forget that.” It descended into what was most likely wet kisses and Lucifer moved on, already bored. If memory served correctly Vaggie was one of Charlie’s little underlings, could she be talking about her? 

“Daughter of mine, what have you been up to…” Continuing to move down the corridor Lucifer found the end and what he assumed to be his destination, the doorway reeked of wards and magic designed to keep people out, even blocking out sound, he couldn’t hear inside the room. 

“Clever.” He stepped up and sniffed at the door without touching it, it would be simple to just unravel the enchantments and open the door, but where was the showmanship of that. Instead, Lucifer took a few steps back, made sure his suit was nice and straight and prepared for a dynamic entry as he conjured a ball of uncontrollable hellfire to his hand.

“Knock, knock Alastor.” He let the chaotic ball of fire go and it beelined straight for the door. 

***

“Al, you sure you don’t want to try some?” Charlie looked back over from her seat to Alastor who was looking at getting another book off his shelves. The radio demon shook his head and called back.

“I’m quite alright darling, you carry on.” Charlie shrugged and returned before lowering her mouth and capturing a yoghurt coated nipple in her mouth and sucking hard, earning a tiny whimper. This morning Charlie had undressed Deedee and thrown her over the table before covering her naked torso in Charlie’s breakfast, her chest and stomach were covered in tiny rings of clean space as Charlie and sucked away and often peppered the area with tiny dots of red as she had applied just the tiniest amount of fang.

“Mmm, blueberry and yoghurt, so yummy.” Charlie grinned as she pulled away admiring the welting bite mark around the areola and went down for some more.

“I’m glad y-you’re enjoying me, p-princess.” Charlie paused, before getting up.

“Stay there, pet.” She went to move towards Alastor, planning on giving him another hug and thanking him for such an amazing gift. Alastor holding his new book in hand, a rather dreary affair but it included some old folk tales and analysis of the truth behind them. The radio demon turned to see Charlie approaching with a big smile and he offered one of his own before his ears and entire body seemed to twitch, something was very, very wrong. Charlie was just passing by the entrance door when Alastor felt it, something incredibly powerful had just been unleashed very close to him, it disturbed the air and the very fabric of reality around it. In the briefest of instances he saw the unnatural glow from the underside of the door and out of pure instinct he rushed and shoved Charlie as hard as he could, her face only started to change to alarmed confused as she was knocked clean back toppling towards the table and slamming the back of her head against its wooden top, wobbling the entire thing and causing Deedee and yoghurt to roll off of it and hit the floor with a splat. It appeared the blow had either stunned or knocked Charlie out because her eyes closed as she collapsed to the floor.    
  
The door detonated with an elemental fury as flames roared straight into the room, the concussive force blasted Alastor clean off his feet as he had still been leaning forward to get Charlie out of the way of the direct blast and he slammed into his bookcase, leather-bound tomes and other books scattered and toppled all over the place as the dark red and black flames licked into the room and set the bed on fire, consuming it with almost an intelligent malice. Alastor blinked hard, there was no point waiting to confirm who was on the other side. He had always feared that Lucifer’s forces might find them and had taken steps accordingly, spells had lined the walls to evacuate the inhabitants but the problem was trying to teleport away when Lucifer had shot into the room like an arrow, his magnificent and tainted sword raised high.

After his clash with Vaggie he was more prepared for a high speed and deadly opponent, but Lucifer’s speed was a step beyond what the grey soul could accomplish, the swing missed his head by a hair, but unlike Vaggie there was no over-swing, it simply seemed to turn in the air and redirected the motion straight back at Alastor, as if the blade was directing itself through the air and Lucifer was some monstrous conductor. Alastor’s shadow couldn’t interact or harm Lucifer but it could certainly attempt to distract him as it launched flaming debris from the explosion at the devil. The half a second respite is all Alastor needed to spring away as Lucifer shone a disturbingly bright and harrowing light at the shadow and it evaporated like mist. 

Mass teleportation was ready and Alastor along with Charlie were already being pulled into darkened pools around them. Alastor had the spells prepared a while ago, etched into the cavern, he had not accounted for Charlie’s pet and she was going to get left behind… a shame really the poor creature would be tortured for information she didn’t know, and then probably erased. The radio demon grinned at Lucifer as he disappeared. This was far too close a call, but baiting the fallen angel to leap at him now would fail, Alastor was already disappearing. To his horror Lucifer didn’t take the bait, he was not so easily manipulated and had disappeared to cross the room and plunged an arm in snatching Charlie and yanking her out of the shadow that enveloped her. Now it was Lucifer’s turn to grin as he held Charlie’s dangling body like a trophy.

“See you soon.” Alastor was gone and with a terrible feeling in his stomach, this couldn’t get much worse. 

***

Vaggie sniffed, but the kisses being rained on her lifted her spirits slightly. Molly had shifted over and was straddling Vaggie across the sofa. A hand holding each of Vaggie’s hands, linking fingers and the other two hands held either side of Vaggie’s neck, massaging it as she kissed the moth demon again. Lifting her hands, Vaggie moved them to hold onto Molly’s face even with the spider's fingers still entwined with her own and she kept Molly’s face pressed down as they held still together. Vaggie needed this, to have her close and just be held. Then their moment of sanctuary was over. A surging pain in Vaggie’s face suddenly caused the demon to cry out, Molly jumped and let go of Vaggie.

“What’s wrong!?” She looked over in panic as Vaggie clutched her hands to her blind eye. Moments later there was a colossal boom and the whole place shook. Molly looked back down at her girlfriend.

“V-Vaggie?” Underneath the silvery fringe, Alastor’s marking against Vaggie’s skin vanished, and the Moth suddenly blinked up with perfect clarity just in time to see Molly and herself getting pulled into darkness with a yell.

***

Lucifer dropped his daughter on the floor where her body just crumpled like a wet cardboard box, probably for the best whilst he didn’t show it he was in no mood for being nagged or yelled at, or whatever imaginary gripe his spawn might have with him. He was annoyed, Alastor was as slippery as a wet fish, the radio demon had clearly learned to avoid him rather than fight him after their first encounter where Lucifer had floored the wendigo with ease. His attention was suddenly drawn to the whimpering coming from the other side of a flipped table and moving over he spotted a rather curious scene, a naked blue demon covered in some kind of dairy product.

“Well, at least Alastor isn’t the oat drinking simpleton then…” The sound snapped the blue demons eyes and she quavered in horror.

“L-L-L-L-L-L.” Lucifer slowly moved around the table to where the woman was frozen in place, he was idly twirling his sword as he moved.

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘lord’. Now, what do we have here? A co-conspirator? Funny how they left you behind.” Deedee was physically struggling to get the words passed her shaking lips.

“N-No.” Lucifer tutted.

“Don’t interrupt when I’m monologuing, it's rude. You know what this is?” He flashed his blade at her.

“Don’t actually answer that, it’s an angelic weapon, or at least it was… fancy things and very rare. You know they actually stop wounds from regenerating down here? I cut off one of your pretty fingers, that’s it… poof! Gone.” The poor blue girl was curling up and the yoghurt was smeared everywhere. This was relaxing and it certainly helped him get over his initial disappointment with the radio demon. 

“So what I’m thinking, and stop me if you think this is a little much, I’m going to cut off your arms and legs, with this little sword of mine. Don’t worry I’ll cauterize the wound, I’m quite handy with fire don’t you know! Then I’ll hand you over to one of my city's fine establishments… maybe they could hang you from a wall. What a way to spend the rest of eternity eh?  _ Hanging around _ .” She was too frightened to talk and wept as Lucifer stopped only a foot away. 

“Now stay still, I would hate to miss.” Deedee just about managed to tilt her head up to look at the fallen angel, sword raised high and she shut her eyes waiting for the pain. Lucifer however had paused before crouching down and grabbing Deedee’s chin, the girl practically yelped in surprise that it wasn’t the cleaving sensation on her limbs but a hand grasping her face. Lucifer tilted her head up and stared at the printed tattoo around the girl's neck.

“Now this is interesting.” He let go of his sword and it just floated in the air next to him as Lucifer pressed a finger against the marking, it took a moment before a grin spread wide across the devils face.

“Charlotte’s got a pet?” Deedee could only feebly nod. Lucifer stood up to glance at the crumpled heap of his daughter, he spoke as if she could hear him.

“Charlotte! You’ve brought home a stray! I never thought you’d have it in you, well what sort of father would I be if I didn’t let you keep it?” He snapped his fingers and pointed at Deedee.

“You! What does Charlie call you?” Deedee quaked.

“B-B-Blueberry.” Lucifer rolled his eyes and sighed, blue skin… blueberry.

“About as original as naming a dog Bingo. Once she gets tired of you and we dispose of you, I’ll have to get her a book of interesting names. Well come on then, we’re talking Charlotte home. You better be house-trained! Unless my daughter is into water sports, which I doubt. But I never expected her to get a pet so...” He shrugged and grabbed Charlie by the scruff of her neck and started to drag her off. Deedee realizing that her only ticket out of here was leaving and dragging her princess away, she messily scrambled to her feet to follow behind silently. Lucifer wanted to check the rest of the lair out, he fully expected it to be evacuated now, but he might find some interesting information, and looking down at his daughter he had the perfect bait for a trap too.   
  
***   
  
Alastor let out a gasp as everyone formed around him on the outskirts of the city, he took a moment to catch his breath, having to pull everyone together from the shadowy plane really took it out of him, he didn’t have time to recover before a silver and grey streak had impacted him solidly in the chest and knocked him to the ground. Vaggie had straddled the radio demon and was using two hands to choke him.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE TO CHARLIE!?” Vaggie basically spat at him as she squeezed hard into his windpipe. Alastor’s hands came up to prize the moth from completely collapsing his throat.

“Lucifer...has...her.” He managed to wheeze out, it caused Vaggie to freeze up and her eye narrowed at him. 

“Did you fucking **abandon** her?” She was a step away from plunging a spear through his chest when he shook his head.

“He intercepted my teleportation.” Vaggie was practically feral as she snarled at him, but before her retort Arackniss called out loudly.

“Where’s Cherri?” Eyes glanced around and no one could see the spunky bomber, apart from Charlie and Deedee, they were all present. Vaggie got hold of her anger and let go of Alastor and moved off him to stand up properly. She kept her eye fixed on him, in case he tried anything. Alastor rubbed his throat, gazed up at Vaggie for a moment, realized what must have happened and cursed his clumsiness before getting to his feet.

“If she wasn’t there, she wouldn’t have been teleported.” Arackniss looked around in a panic.

“She was having her scan this morning! Oh fuck! Is she safe!?” Alastor took in some breath to try and clear up his bruising windpipe, he needed to organize priorities. First they needed to be safe, it was a ruin around them, old abandoned buildings, they could hide here, off the network for the time being, but they couldn’t stay. Second priority would be to rescue Charlie, but she was out of reach and without a plan no singular act could save her. Third, make sure Vaggie doesn’t try to erase Alastor, he would need to be careful if he didn’t hold her leash anymore and she was his best hope at finishing off Lucifer. Less than ideal, when it looked like she was about to bite his head off. Finally, making sure the others were safe, It wouldn’t help cohesion if Cherri was gone, Arackniss wouldn’t do so well and that might impact on the rest of the spider family.

Less than ideal.

“Where is she?” Alastor turned to look at the black spider and he suddenly had a horrible look on his face.

“Cherri never told me where she was going, just that she had booked it.” Molly and Niffty blinked and looked between each other.

“It's the Fall from Grace Medical. I thought you knew that…” Molly spoke out quietly and moved to stand by Vaggie, Arackniss looked confused.

“How do you know that?” 

“Cherri asked us what the area was like since we were checking out that part of the city, said she was going to have her scan there because it looked ‘fancy’.” 

“Why did she tell you but not me?” Arackniss' voice was soft and he fell sullenly quiet. Alastor waved his hand and pulled at the threads of shadow around him, stitching his animated shadow back together. It blinked around before spinning in place and hissing at Alastor. 

“Lucifer has her.” Was the radio demons response and the shade almost flipped on the spot and looked anxious. 

“I know, but first I need you to fly over the Fall from Grace Medical, I need to know if it's a trap before I see if Cherri is in there.” It nodded once and flew off, Alastor turned around.

“We should get out of sight, this place is abandoned but I don’t want to be out in the open like this, we need a plan since our hideout was made, assume every single one of you is now one the most wanted list…” The words weighed heavily on all of them and thankfully with no arguments they picked themselves up and started to shuffle inside. 

***

It was either lucky or a very clever trap, but nothing had been picked up when Alastor teleported inside the corridors of the medical facility, he could hear footsteps everywhere and made efforts to hide in the shadow corners trying to orient himself. Perhaps Lucifer had other plans now that he had acquired his daughter, Alastor wasn’t a fool there was going to be ample ‘opportunities’ to rescue Charlie and he would bet his entire self that it would be trapped by the devil himself. His shadow slipped ahead of him to the baby wards and he had hidden in a darkened closet full of cleaning supplies, it would be easier to then teleport straight to where Cherri might be if she was in here, one eye looking ahead and the other eye staring through the vision of his shade as it prowled amongst the ceiling lights and over the noses of imps and higher class demons. 

The shade searched through countless rooms, either vacant or occupied with pregnant demons and imps talking drivel about care and whatever other things that didn’t interest Alastor. They weren’t important yet. Finally, a room that had been marked as occupied and ‘do not disturb’ on the door, the shadow slipped in and Alastor caught sight of Cherri, and what a sight it was. He wasted no time and moved from shadow to shadow and stepped inside the room. Cherri had worn herself out from crying and looked like a broken woman half stuck in a strangely shaped chair, a blade sticking straight in her gut with a red strained piece of card, perhaps a letter of a photograph, but it was ruined now and illegible. She was still shaking, possibly emotional trauma. 

“Cherri.” He spoke out of the darkness as he stepped forward and the cyclops frantically looked at him.

“A-Al?” He looked over the state she was in and frowned.

“Lucifer?” She broke down.

“S-S-Sorry! I’M S-SO S-SORRY!” As irritating as it was, Alastor couldn’t blame Cherri for talking, Lucifer could probably get a rock to sing under his ministrations. He was above common souls, Alastor was under no illusion that if he was trapped, there was a good chance Lucifer could crack him too. What burned at Alastor however, was how did Lucifer know where to look? But that was for another time. 

“I’m going to get you out.” Alastor moved forward and started to reach for the blade that stuck out of Cherri.

“P-Please, I n-need to help… d-don’t let my b-baby die!” Alastor looked at the scalpel sticking out of her, he was going to say that there was a good chance of that anyway. But as much as he hated it, he didn’t really fancy explaining to Arackniss that he let his child die when he  _ could  _ have done something. Alastor needed to keep everyone together, especially if they were to recover from this and get Charlie back. 

“Fine… I know someone.” He grimaced, he would owe Rosie one hell of a favour for this one. He grabbed the handle of the blade and pulled it out, Cherri cried out in pain and he grabbed her shoulder and the two of them disappeared. When they rematerialized, Cherri now with free hands immediately clutched the wound on her stomach to try and staunch the bleeding, she was in a place she didn’t recognize, maybe a basement? It had only been a few moments when all of a sudden spindly creatures seemed to appear out of nowhere rushing at the pair of them with claws and teeth ready to tear them into meaty ribbons. Alastor called out.

“Tell Rosie I’m here and I need her, and if she doesn’t hurry I’ll get blood on her white dresses.” The creatures froze and then vanished, and Alastor braced himself for what would no doubt be the worst talking to he could possibly receive. It was only a few minutes, before you could hear tapping of very fast heels moving towards them, Cherri could barely stand on her own and was leaning against Alastor. When Rosie appeared it was not with her usual graceful smile that she greeted Alastor with but instead more of an impatient stare.

“No warning! No invitation! You trespass into my shop and then ransom my white dresses to get my attention! I had to usher several high class clientele out of my shop for this Alastor, I will need to offer them discounts if I am ever to receive their patronage again!” Alastor gave a small bow.

“Apologies my dear Rosie, but I…” 

“Oh keep your waffling apologies to yourself, why in hell have you brought a bleeding girl to me, it hardly looks fatal in the slightest!” 

“I-I’m pregnant!” Cherri was still half sobbing and clutching to Alastor. Rosie’s expression seemed to soften as she saw exactly where the stab wound was, nothing was said but creatures seemed to crawl out of the walls and took Cherri from Alastor and started to carry her to through a doorway, Rosie turned to follow.

“I owe you a favour for this Rosie.” Alastor called after and the Overlord paused and scoffed.

“ _ A  _ favour? Alastor you’ll be lucky if I don’t have you running errands for me every week until the rapture claims us all!” With that she was gone and Alastor let out a long sigh, he was exhausted and would need to feed in the next couple of days if his powers were to be kept active. This was definitely one of the worst days. He closed his eyes and rested against the wall, he wasn’t sure about the passage of time but his ears pricked when he heard the tapping of shoes, Rosie was standing in the doorway and her expression was not one Alastor was used to seeing, almost disappointment? 

“Well?” He broke the silence between them.

“She was lucky, it had torn open the placenta but missed everything else, make no mistake that baby would be dead if she hadn’t seen me…” Rosie trailed off and her black gaze seemed to almost be chilling.

“Is there something the matter my dear?” Rosie’s gloved hands tightened slightly.

“Not in the slightest, I just thought I knew you better than this Alastor.” Alastor frowned.

“I am sorry for the inconvenience but I wouldn’t hear the end of it from the father if I allowed the baby to perish.” 

“You don’t need to make up wild stories to try and placate me Alastor, I know my views are old-fashioned you don’t need to pander, I just thought you were similarly minded.” 

“What on this red barren wasteland are you talking about?” Rosie took steps towards him.

“I understand If it was going to be a problem with your relationship Alastor, that I could very well understand, but the timing of this is off, that girl was pregnant before you learnt of Charlotte’s condition!” For once Alastor didn’t exactly know what to say.

“What?” Rosie scowled at him.

“The mother and  _ your  _ child are going to recover just fine.” 

Then there was silence, interrupted only by what could be described as a radio breaking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cherri's about to have an interesting conversation with a very enraged radio demon.  
> Topics might include... how she got pregnant with his child... How Lucifer tracked her down... the origins of her extra powers... the lies to Arackniss. 
> 
> Charlie's going to wake up in a strange new environment, good thing Momma bear Lilith's around, it's just a shame her daughters been brainwashed by that horrible radio demon.


	28. You've got A Lot of Explaining to Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor begins to face Cherri, but his problems have only just started.
> 
> Charlie wakes up in a strangely familiar place.

After a rather impolite burst of radio static that would have shattered any glass in the vicinity if there were any, Alastor blinked and stared at the stern face of the prim and proper Overlord.

“ _My_ child?” Rosie was starting to lose her patience

“That’s what I said Alastor.” Alastor shook his head.

“There’s been a mistake, it cannot be mine.” Be impolite and show up unannounced fine, even trounce what Rosie believes to be proper etiquette regarding relationships, but it is a mistake to question the quality or accuracy of her work, her teeth shone out like daggers and she spoke dangerously quiet.

“Alastor, you have been around me for long enough to know I do **not** make mistakes, and I have been around you long enough to recognize _your_ blood. That child is yours!” There was a buzzing inside Alastor’s head as he began to accept that Rosie wouldn’t make such a rash accusation without being absolutely sure. 

“Is she awake?” Rosie inclined her head.

“Yes, she’s resting, and will need to stay here for a couple of hours just whilst the damage is repaired properly, leave after that, you don’t need to say your farewells I have a shop to run, **do not** come upstairs.” Rosie turned and marched away leaving Alastor with a strangely dry mouth. Why was it so difficult to move his legs, he took one step, then another and finally moved across to where Cherri was.

The cyclops was resting against a futon, a strange smelling mix of herbs and incenses were lit next to her and seemed to fill the room with a small haze, something of Rosie’s to help heal probably. Cherri’s eye turned to look at Alastor.

“My baby’s going to be fine! Thank you for bringin’ me here.” Alastor’s teeth were grinding together. 

“I imagine that Arackniss will be quite relieved…” Cherri nodded unaware that her ruse had been rumbled. 

“Yeah… bet he was panicking like a bitch, r-right?” She tried to joke but it fell flat against Alastor’s penetrating gaze as he stepped closer. 

“A-Al?” She swallowed and winced as it caused her throat to press against her metal collar and she touched it slightly trying to make it more comfortable, but nothing worked. Alastor was just standing above her, his claws twitched slightly as he gazed down at her, how very much he wanted to just close his grasp around her neck and watch as she would struggle and fail to breath, the frantic scrabbling of legs as she kicked the air helplessly, until the snap of bone and the twitching of her corpse.

“Looks like I got the same treatment y-you got, no magic for me… Al? You ‘kay?” Alastor banished the murderous thoughts, Cherri deserved no sympathy but that baby, unfortunately his baby, was innocent, and he might be many things but he didn’t particularly want to add infanticide to the list, he tore apart and ate child killers, not join them. His gaze met hers and he spoke in a dangerously quiet tone that was almost overridden by static.

“Who’s the father?” Cherri went still as a statue, Alastor knew, Cherri could tell the way he asked it, he knew. There was no point lying, deflecting or anything else. She couldn’t keep his gaze and stared down at her own stomach.

“You are…” Alastor had already been told by Rosie but just hearing it validated from Cherri made it somehow worse and it caused his eyes to form dials and a screeching fill the room. Cherri screwed her eye shut and waited to be torn apart, Alastor however managed to reign it in and didn’t let the monster out.

“Does Arackniss know?” Cherri just shook her head.

“He thinks it's his.” There was a zero percent chance that this would go down smoothly if it was announced, Alastor knew it, Cherri knew it. He moved on to the next question that mattered most.

“How did this happen?” Cherri shook her head, eye still shut. Alastor inched closer.

“Cherri. How. Did. This. Happen?” He punctuated each word sharply that made the bomber quiver, she couldn’t open her eye, fear kept it shut.

“I disguised myself as Charlie… we fucked.” It was like his stomach had lurched into the void, he had been unwittingly unfaithful to his doe? It made Alastor sick, sure Charlie was having fun with her new pet but that had been discussed, agreed and understood. The blood in his veins felt like it was boiling over.

“H-How many times did you pretend to be Charlie?” 

“Just once.” As if that made it better, as if that made any of this better, Cherri had disregarded his feelings and plundered his body for her own selfish wants and now she was with Alastor's child. Everything was tipping over to boil and without thinking a clawed hand wrapped around Cherri’s throat where the collar wasn’t obstructing, Cherri’s eye snapped open to stare at Alastor as he began to choke the life from her.

“Y-You’ll k-kill the b-baby!” Alastor’s voice came from somewhere far away, like a faint radio signal.

“Why should I care?” Cherri was going blue in the face and could only barely whisper out the words. 

“It’s y-your b-baby t-too.” The tension broke and Alastor released his hand and Cherri gasped for air and started coughing. She finally managed to look up at him properly, it was with a strange desperation.

“Charlie h-has a p-pet right? I could be y-yours, please Al… I love you so much, treat me like trash, say you hate me every fuckin’ day… just use me to fuck, lock me away! I don’t care… I’ll be your fucking breedin’ sow, just a piece of meat.” Alastor straightened his back and stared down at her.

“You are deranged.” Cherri nodded.

“Deranged, loony, fuckin’ retarded… call me whatever you want, just let me… let me stay.” Alastor stared down at the pleading body before him and realized how truly broken she had become, there didn’t seem to be a single trace of that woman he met, how she was eager to learn, to help, now just a pathetic creature whose only goal in her entire existence was somehow getting closer to him. For a strange moment, Alastor felt pity for her, it didn’t last long of course.   
  
“Why should I even consider your request? I had no decision in making this child, you took that from me, you don’t even have the right to bear my children.” At those words Cherri sat up, slid off the futon and pressed herself flat on the floor in front of Alastor’s feet, it was such an extreme display of supplication, her gaze fixed on his shoes.

“P-Please don’t take it, please… I’ll leave, you don’t need to see it, you don’t have to do anything, I’ll lie! Say it is someone else’s, anyone else’s!” 

“I will not feed your web of lies Cherri.” She nodded, gaze still stuck to the ground.

“Okay, that’s okay, I’ll tell everyone the truth then! I'll shout it to everyone then! I don’t care, I’ll do whatever you want me to do!” Alastor frowned, staring down at Cherri who was refusing to move.

“Don’t care? What about Arackniss?” 

“What about him? I don’t fuckin’ care, I’ve never fuckin’ cared about him! It’s your kid, it's yours! Not his! It was never going to be his! I’ll tell him, if you want me to! I’ll tell him in front of everyone! I’m not embarrassed!”

“Do you not regret it? Taking something that was mine, without asking?” Cherri shook her head.

“No… and it should have been mine, you were supposed to be with me!” Alastor rolled his eyes.

“Not this again.” Cherri glanced up at him from the floor.

“We could have been perfect Al, I support everythin’ you do!” 

“But you don’t Cherri, else you would support the fact my place is with Charlie!” Cherri’s face despite everything turned ugly with the flash of jealousy.

“Then why even come for me, why aren’t you with her!” Alastor’s jaws clamped together.

“Because Lucifer took her.” Cherri spoke without thinking, a bitter resentment that rose from bile in her stomach.

“Good.” Alastor snapped, it was a step too far and he snarled as he picked her up and threw Cherri across the room before leaping at her. The bomber cried out as claws raked into her side and her back slammed into the floor, realizing her mistake she did the only thing she could and that was to curl up in a ball to try and protect her stomach. A feral snarl had risen from Alastor’s throat at Cherri’s complete disregard for Charlie and he slashed down at her face that Cherri wasn’t shielding, claws tearing wet grooves in her cheek as she whimpered and clutched at her belly. Alastor pulled away before it was too late and stared down at the quivering bleeding lump on the floor, Cherri didn’t let go and the gashes in her arms, legs and face were staining her clothes crimson. Alastor forced himself to step back, it was too easy to hate her, too easy to want to tear her apart. Cherri wasn't repentant, she wasn't asking to be forgiven, she was asking that this be normal, to be part of his life.

Today had been bad, but it was nothing compared to the feeling of trying to explain to Charlie that Cherri was pregnant with his child, Alastor couldn’t begin to anticipate how Charlie would react to that, all the things he had learned about succubi had nothing to help him on this. Would she demand that the child be destroyed? If his doe wanted it then Alastor would do it, regardless of how he felt on the subject, he would be willing to do anything for Charlie, would Charlie want the child? Wait until Cherri gave birth and then get rid of her and keep the baby. A questionable choice but at this point there was nothing that would be out of the question for Charlie, and Alastor had to try and prepare for anything,

This was for later, something to worry about later. Right now he had to deal with the bleeding quivering wreck in front of him. 

“I’m not going to kill you or the baby.”Cherri unfurled herself and crawled around to try and get back up onto the futon. 

“Y-You want me to l-leave?” 

“Unfortunately, no. You are wanted and Lucifer would only capture you and use you against us. You will however tell everyone the truth, when Charlie is safe she will have the final say.”

“So I’m to die then…” 

“If that’s what she wants, so be it.” Cherri blinked and looked straight at him.

“What do you want Al?” 

“I wanted things to be simpler, but here we are. Rest, and then we’ll leave.” Cherri nodded and settled back down.

“Okay… thank you.” 

“Do not thank me, I would sooner you die, but…” He paused but it caused Cherri to perk up.

“You can’t kill your kid?” Alastor didn’t respond to that but the answer was clear. 

“How did you do it? How did you pretend to be Charlie, where did you get that power from?” Cherri fidgeted slightly.

“In the ninth circle, I… took some of Lucifer’s old body.” Alastor’s eyes brightened for an instant.

“You used Lucifer’s powers?” Cherri nodded slowly and Alastor had to take great steps not to leap at her and pull her stupid limbs off.

“You’re the reason he tracked you down, you’re the reason he caught our hideout, you’re the reason Charlie got caught!” Cherri buried her face in her hands.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know he could tell I was usin’ ‘em, I thought it was fine! I wouldn’t have done it if I’d known, please believe me, I wouldn’t have!” Alastor glared at her, but the apology seemed real enough, still stupid… so desperately stupid.

“Why did you do it?” 

“Because I’m weak! Because you weren’t teachin’ me anymore, and I wanted to show you that I could be strong too! That I was **worth** somethin’, but look at me now… I’m fuckin’ pathetic and the only thing I got left is this.” She touched her stomach gently. “I just wanted to impress you enough, that maybe you’d see me as somethin’ better than Charlie… I just wanted that.” 

“That was never going to happen.” Silence fell and Cherri rolled over to face away from Alastor, so much had been ruined in a single morning, for the both of them, and it was only going to get worse when they would face the others.

***

Charlie woke up in something soft and unbelievably warm and cosy. She shuffled slightly and her nose bumped into warm skin, the familiar scent filled her nose and she kissed down and mumbled.

“Blueberry.” There was a tiny whimper as a response and Charlie smiled, then paused as the cogs in her head began turning and she became far more aware, opening her eyes, the small blue demon had cuddled up naked next to Charlie who was still wearing her clothes and by the look of her half parted lips or strangely glossy eyes told Charlie that her pet was in a state of arousal. Ignoring that, she sat up and looked around. She was in a huge fluffy white bed in a large bedroom, furnished with ornate looking chest of drawers and wardrobes. A door led to the en-suite that she could just see the marble floor too. She blinked confused and turned her head to look at Deedee, she winced and touched the back of her hair, the spot was sore. Charlie remembered being pushed and then nothing.

“Where are we?” Deedee shuffled closer to answer.

“The infernal palace, isn’t it pretty?” Charlie’s heart lurched, her mind exploded into questions and she was more confused now than anything.

“W-WHAT? HOW?!” Deedee’s eyes widened in alarm at Charlie’s panic, this news had upset her princess, hopefully she wouldn’t be too upset with her Blueberry.  
  
“Alastor pushed you, it knocked me off the table and then there was this huge explosion princess! Then there were the sounds of some fighting I think and then Lord Lucifer appeared, he was going to hurt me until he found out I was your pet, so he brought me with you back to the palace.” Charlie stared in disbelief, her father had found them?

“Alastor? Is he alright? Did Dad hurt him?” Her fear was clear in her voice and Deedee looked uncomfortable.

“I d-don’t know p-princess… I didn’t see a b-body? I think he escaped…” Charlie mind was frenzied, Alastor, might have escaped? She prayed that he did and was unharmed, but why was she captured? What happened that meant Alastor had to leave her behind?

“How did dad know you were my pet?” Deedee lifted her neck and pointed to her tattoo.

“Blueberry’s collar, he looked at it and seemed to know.” Charlie blinked, maybe her father could read deals, there was so much about him that no one knew, it's not like he listed his powers on a website. Charlie shifted out of bed and moved over to the only window in the room, looking out she could see the city stretching before her, once a regal view but now it just filled her with uncertainty.

“Where are you Al?” It was high up, countless stories high, but Charlie wasn’t going to be a prisoner here and she tried the latch. It was stuck and yanking and pulling did nothing to ease the window open. She looked around, on what was a mirrored dresser sat a gilded gold jewellery box, she grabbed in tight in her hand and attempted to smash one of the glass panes, it seemed to just harmlessly bounce as if the thing was made of rubber. She wasn’t getting out of the window here. Charlie moved over to the door, she knew what the answer was going to be, but had to try. It was of course, locked.

“Princess? Are we going somewhere?” Deedee was calling over, Charlie shook her head.

“I need to get out of here, I can’t be kept here… I need to get back to Alastor!” Deedee slid out of bed and padded over to Charlie.

“Anything you want me to do, I will.” Charlie paused.

“Thanks.” she stroked the back of Deedee’s black hair and the blue demon closed her eyes in enjoyment for a few moments. Someone was eventually going to come and check up on her, surely? Charlie would just have to try and escape then. This room might be fancy but it just meant a fancier cage that she was stuck in. Charlie didn’t have long to wait before she heard footsteps approaching, she wouldn’t put it past her father to have hidden cameras or other spying devices in this room, waiting for her to wake up.

The door was going to open, she was going to run, the door was going to open… then Charlie would run.

The door opened.

Charlie didn’t run, as her mother came rushing into the room, tears streaming down her face and she clutched a rather stunned Charlie and pulled her into a bone crushing hug. 

“C-Charlie! Y-You’re safe!” Lilith pressed her face against the top of Charlie’s blonde hair and was sobbing into it. Charlie was being suffocated and had to flail around to get any air.

“M-MOM! S-STOP!” There was a pause and Lilith let go, she clutched a hand to Charlie’s cheek and the other held her daughters hand.

“S-Sorry, my darling… I’ve been so worried, but y-you're safe now… y-your safe!” The wobbly smile on Lilith’s face was so much different from that of Charlie’s father, unconstrained emotions and feelings. Not the cold mask that Lucifer often wore when he smiled. Despite her situation it made Charlie feel guilt towards the crying succubus in front of her. Lilith would have been fed every single lie that Lucifer told, she would have been worried sick for her daughter for so long, this wasn’t her playing on Charlie’s sympathy but a mother happy to be reunited with her daughter. Charlie gave her mother a smile, but in an instant the moment was over when behind Lilith, Lucifer strolled in, a folder in his hand, shutting the door behind him with a soft click.

Charlie pulled away from her mother and took a couple of steps back before pointing at the evil malice that was Lucifer.

“What the **fuck** have you done!?” She shouted at him, Lilith looked shocked as Lucifer took a step forward.

“Rescued you Charlotte.” His smile half veiled the intensity of his gaze, Charlie was practically snarling like a wounded animal.

“You kidnapped me, you’re a fucking monster! You don’t deserve to rule! You don’t deserve me!” Lilith looked horrified at her husband.

“Luci, what’s she saying?” Lucifer gave his wife a very soft look.

“I told you it wasn’t safe to visit Charlotte yet, it's going to be a long time before we can fix Alastor’s brainwashing.” Lilith shook her head.

“I needed to see my daughter, look at what that monster’s done to her!” 

“I know, but she’s safe now… we’ll catch him Lilith, he won’t escape me for long.” Charlie was shaking, was lying as easy as breathing for Lucifer? 

“The only monster here is YOU! You tried to kill Alastor just because he found something out! You covered it up! YOU MADE ME A FUCKING MURDERER!” Lilith's hands were covering her mouth and tears were escaping as she listened to her daughter, what damage had been done to her precious daughter? She couldn’t bear to see it. Lucifer shook his head.

“Just a construct that Alastor has been feeding you, along with no doubt that disgusting shadow magic to tamper with your thoughts.” Charlie spat at her father.

“Alastor showed me how to think for myself, I LOVE HIM because he showed me the truth!” Lilith made a shocked gasp.

“Charlie you can’t truly love him?!” Charlie was still shouting but her expression softened when looking at her mother, she was hurting too.

“I do mom, I love him more than anything else, It’s true love. I know it is!” Lucifer’s smile twitched for a fraction as he shook his head and took hold of his wife’s hand.

“It isn’t true love Charlie… it’s just what Alastor wants you to think… if it was true love why aren’t you pregnant yet?” It was like someone had just stabbed her in the guts and Charlie clutched at her stomach as a dark feeling washed over her entire body, how dare he? She stared at him, the man she calls father with as much hatred as she could muster.

  
“Because you took it away, I can’t have children because of you!” Lilith’s gaze flickered to her husband's face, Lucifer didn’t react in any way apart from to sigh.

“Daughter, your mind has been twisted, but your body hasn’t, your succubi blood knows it isn’t true love, it won’t let you get pregnant, your mind is just trying to bridge the gap in any way it can, you’re blaming me for something that I could have no hand in doing.” Charlie was a leaf caught in a hurricane.

“Liar! LAIR!” She screamed.

“I have the truth right here…” He held up the folder to Charlie. “Although I doubt you’re ready to accept it, I want you to know I had offered the truth from the very beginning.” Charlie shook her head and her legs gave out, crumpling to the floor had Lilith rushing over to cradle her daughter, Charlie just lay limply as the silky soft hair of her mother cascaded all over them.

“M-My p-poor b-baby.” Lucifer moved over and placed the folder on top of the dresser, he moved over and placed a hand on Lilith’s shoulders.

“Lets go my darling, I don’t want to overwhelm Charlotte.” Lilith squeezed Charlie tightly for a moment and let go.

“I’m going to visit you later… okay Charlie?” Charlie didn’t respond and just stared blankly at the floor. Her parents moved to the door and Lucifer opened it for his wife to cross through before turning back.

“I’ve enchanted this room Charlotte, you can’t leave it, we’ll bring you meals and anything else you might want… even if it takes decades, we’ll cure you… you have my word.” The door shut and Charlie broke down. Deedee who had been ignored the entire time as if she didn’t even exist shuffled over and gingerly reached out.

“P-Princess?” Seeing Charlie so upset, made Deedee’s heart bleed and she just wanted to comfort her, she got down on the floor as well and balled herself up against Charlie’s side and just waited. Charlie had nothing, everything she could possibly say would be rejected and returned with another perfect lie, how could she get anyone to believe her if Lucifer was there to cover it up, she was vaguely aware of the warmth by her side and blinking over and saw Deedee’s worried face staring at her. Her pets' affections were the only comfort she had access to and Charlie offered a weak smile in response and warped an arm around the blue demon. She wanted Alastor, but the radio demon wasn’t going to be able to get anywhere near here and she was terrified that he might try, this would be the most dangerous place in hell for him to get to. Taking a deep breath Charlie got up, eyes caught sight of the folder Lucifer had placed in her room. She turned away from the sight of it, disgusted by the lies that it would contain. Morbid curiosity began to creep up and soon Charlie found herself grabbing it and taking it over to the bed, sliding under the covers she propped herself up with pillows and opened it. With her princess awake Blueberry knelt down by the edge of the bed and waited, the princess seemed to notice her patience and good behaviour and soon patted a space next to her, the blue demon scampered up and nuzzled down in the covers, she hummed in enjoyment as the feeling of a hand stroking down her spine sent warm tingles throughout her entire body and made her core squirm with pleasure. 

Charlie looked at the first page and started reading this impressive work of fiction, it was made up with various reports and still images of security footage. 

\---

Report generated by Vox Networks. 

The kidnap and conditioning of Princess Charlotte Magne. 

Alastor The Radio Demon henceforth referred to as S-A  
  
Cherri Bomb henceforth referred to as S-B

Princess Charlotte Magne henceforth referred to as VICTIM

After the pacification of S-A and their arrival into VICTIM’S facility, S-A was processed and placed in one of the main holding area’s awaiting the arrival of the advanced notice to process S-A into maximum security. 

However, after S-B arrived for minor crimes against the city, it was clear that S-A and S-B quickly became collaborators, through captures of evidence (images references as A 1-9) it shows they were forming communication outside the ordinary methods of conversation or text, this secret code has been theorized the plan to escape and to use VICTIM in order to do so.

During VICTIM’S review of S-A behaviour, S-A managed to trick VICTIM into acquiring drawing material. Under the guise of needing to communicate, S-A instead used the material to draw wards and old magic to impair VICTIM’S judgment and cast her under Alastor’s spell. Although the original wardings were destroyed in the subsequent riot, we have included reconstruction efforts (reference images B 1-5).

It has been clear that S-A and S-B celebrated the deception of VICTIM and engaged in a relationship (reference images C-15 and D 1-115 captures of both public and private encounters.) With the failure to move S-A into maximum security, a plan that had been overwritten by VICTIM’S orders. 

VICTIM began organizing more time to interact with S-A as his hold of her mind strengthened, even going so far as to take interrogation rooms out of the security network to hide all evidence. With VICTIM’S mind completely under the control of S-A a riot was puppeteered and S-A and S-B escaped along with several other inmates and VICTIM. 

Contact was lost until recently S-B was located at Fall from Grace Medical during an ultrasound, clearly the relationship between terrorist S-A and S-B have continued with S-B now carrying S-A’s child (reference to images D 1-3), both criminals escaped but VICTIM was recovered.

Report Ends.

\---

Charlie blinked, what utter nonsense, she rifled through the images that accompanied the report.

“Pfft, Cherri and Alastor were just faking a relationship, it wasn’t real… and they didn’t coerce me into anything! What a load of nonsense! And Cherri’s not pregnant with Al’s child, that’s just fucking st-” She paused as she pulled out the cleaned and enhanced ultrasound image that was captured and attached to a copy of Cherri’s admittance form including all of her details and an Image of her nervous face. Well it wasn't a spider, that was for sure and those sure did look like maybe antlers? Charlie tutted, folded the thing shut and threw it across the room. 

“That could be anyone’s scan, I don’t even know if it belongs to Cherri, IT'S ALL LIES!” She folded her arms and curled up on her side, now she just had to wait for something to happen. A small shift and a blue demon wrapped herself around Charlie, she petted its hand.

***

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer's the king of the con. 
> 
> You think it's bad now? Next chapter we've got giving the group the truth and Charlie learning some horrible facts about what she's done to Deedee. (Just a bit of harmless brain alteration, that's all.) and getting some mamma bear cuddles.
> 
> However, as normal I won't be updating over the weekend so have a good one everyone and I'll see you all Monday!


	29. Anger and Upset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cherri has to face the music and Alastor needs to make some very difficult decisions.
> 
> Charlie learns the truth, and it isn't good.
> 
> Lucifer ponders his daughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came home and had enough to put a chapter together before Monday... so enjoy :D

When they reappeared Cherri almost fell back down onto her knees, she wasn’t used to feeling teleportation like that again, when she couldn’t do it, it was a strange sensation. Cherri felt weak, helpless… all that she had gained had been stripped from her, taken by Lucifer and locked behind a metal ring encasing her throat, like an animal. She was worse off still, to gain power she sacrificed almost everything else, her bonds and friendships had been strained to the point of breaking, and now with what was about to happen, would most likely be completely broken.

She had little, no friends now, no power even. All she had was the small life growing inside her and even that wasn’t a sure thing, all it would take was Alastor’s _little doe_ to declare that she wouldn’t be allowed to keep it. Then what would Cherri have? What would Cherri be?... Nothing. She had tried to climb the hill of embetterment and instead cascaded down the fiery slopes of failure.

Before she could register anything else there was the sound of rapid footsteps and black furred arms wrapped around her for a hug.

“Cherri! Are you alright? Did anything happen to you?” Arackniss was crouching down to help her and Alastor took a side step. Cherri nodded and used his hand to help her stand as she wobbled up and started to get over the motion sickness.

“Don’t worry about it ‘Niss…” 

“How can I not? You’re covered in blood!” Cherri let go and staggered by herself.

“It’s really nothin’...” She looked around, they appeared to be in an abandoned building, maybe a warehouse, most of the skylight windows had been smashed and the inside was covered in refuse and gang tags, mould clung to all the edges of the walls. Molly and Angel were together with Vaggie, Husk and Niffty talking quietly in a corner, everyone looked miserable in some form or another and Vaggie just looked pissed as she stared daggers at Alastor’s reappearance. The radio demon took several steps into the area and passed Cherri, who’s eye immediately locked on the back of his head. She turned and rubbed her elbow for a moment, Arackniss still had a look of worry and concern. Alastor took in a deep breath and got ready for a fight. 

“I err gotta tell you all somethin’, right Al?” Alastor looked back at Cherri and nodded, let her dig her own grave. Arackniss was first to answer her.

“What is it? Everything okay with the baby? Did something happen?” Cherri took another step to separate herself from Arackniss, he didn’t need to be holding her for the next bit. She fiddled with the ends of her hair and swallowed before wincing, why did it have to hurt every time she swallowed. 

“What’s that?” Angel asked, pointing at Cherri’s neck, Cherri shook her head, they were already starting to get off-topic.

“Can’t use any powers any more… Lucifer got me.” Arackniss went to touch it but Cherri kept backing away.

“Are you going to be okay? Anything we can do?” She shook her head again and moved around to stand next to Alastor, the radio demon frowned but at least Cherri could read how this was going to go down and it was probably safest to be next to the person least likely to attack, for now.

“Can you all just stop fuckin’ movin’ and let me talk!” Arackniss froze and threw his hands up.

“Alright, alright… what’s up?” Cherri looked at them all staring at her and she took a deep breath in, time to make herself a pariah. 

“The kids not yours.” Almost every single creature stopped breathing at the same time as they stared, Arackniss looked like he had just been shot. Then Cherri had to put the icing on the cake.

“It’s Al’s…” The first to move was not who Alastor had expected and it blindsided him.

“YOU CHEATING PIECE OF SHIT!” Vaggie roared as she leapt at the radio demon, spear already in her hand as she lunged to impale him on it. Alastor’s shadow leapt to start grappling her, she wasn’t wielding that angelic sword this time so had to contend with it being perfectly solid as it wrestled to keep her from harming its master. Cherri jumped and realized the anger was directing at Alastor as everyone was starting to stare at him. 

“No no no! It wasn’t Al, it was me… I tricked him into it!” Vaggie let out such a harsh laugh, it could have stripped paint off walls.

“TRICKED HIM? HOW THE FUCK DID YOU _TRICK_ HIM INTO FUCKING YOU!” Vaggie hadn’t stopped trying to get past the shadow to try and gut the radio demon for betraying Charlie like this, _especially_ because of Charlie’s condition.

“I used magic and made myself look like Charlie.” That made Vaggie pause and the room fell silent once again. Angel looked at Cherri with such an incredulous look.

“You stupid fuckin’ bitch.” Arackniss had gone very still.

“Was there any chance it was going to be mine?” Cherri shook her head.

“No.” Arackniss still wasn’t showing any emotions and looked like a robot. 

“Why did you do that to me?” Cherri had turned to face him and Vaggie had taken a step back, the shadow letting her go as she listened to what could only be described as madness. 

“Because Charlie didn’t like how I was with Alastor… I needed somethin’ so it would be harder for me to get asked to leave…” 

“You used me…” His words sounded hollow. 

“Yeah.” Something seemed to light behind his eyes and turned his face to a far more angry expression.

“You treated me like shit, knowing it wasn’t my kid! You fucking made me fall out with my family just so I would be some kind of shield so that Charlie wouldn’t throw you out on your ass!” The volume was increasing and Arackniss’ fist had balled up.

“YOU DIDN’T EVEN CARE WHAT YOU DID TO ME! I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!” The switch-blade almost appeared out of thin air before Arackniss had lunged at Cherri. She let out a cry unable to defend herself properly, Alastor’s shadow leapt round and grabbed Arackniss arm to stop it being driven straight into Cherri’s stomach, the black spider was shaking with unbridled fury as everything he had wanted to be true had turned to ash in his mouth. Everyone started moving at once Molly ran straight at Arackniss and Angel moved for Cherri, both with very different goals.

“Arackniss NO!” Molly was wrapping arms around her brother and trying to pull him back too. Arackniss was trying to pull himself free from both the shadow and now his sister.

“LET ME GO! SHE’S GOT THIS COMING!” 

“Listen ‘Niss, it’s not worth it! Don’t! Just come away!” Molly was pleading and tugging at him. Angel on the other hand marched straight up to Cherri and punched her clean in the jaw.  
  
“You bitch, I thought you had my back, but you just gaslit ‘Niss, for what? A fake out, just so you could live out your sicko fantasy!” Cherri recoiled and threw her hands up but Angel had moved in and grabbed her hair with two of his hands and started slapping and hitting her face. Alastor needed to keep Cherri safe, as much as it pained him but turning his back on Vaggie had been a mistake, who took the opportunity to leap at from behind, jumping up and wrapped her arm around his neck in a chokehold.

“THIS IS FOR ALL THE SHIT YOU’VE PUT US THROUGH!” Alastor’s shadow was in meltdown, its master command needed to be done and Arackniss was clearly trying to murder Cherri, Cherri was currently being attacked by a different spider although it just looked like a bitchfest of slaps and hits and Angel screamed abuse at his former friend who was trying desperately to shield her face, which meant that angel just grabbed the metal collar around her neck and forced her down on the ground before continuing to slapping the daylights out of her, but now Alastor was being wrestled by Vaggie. It spun around back to the waving blade that Molly was trying to pull back and joined attempting to disarm the spitting and cursing spider. 

Alastor tried to shift Vaggie off of him, but with limited success he needed you contain this situation and cursed himself for it, he had used far too much power recently and this was the tipping point, with a frantic wave of his hand countless shadow creature and puppet looking things burst out of shadowy seams emerging from the floor and pulled into everyone currently involved in the fracas. His stomach screamed in protest, Alastor would need to hunt tonight, there couldn't be worse timing for one, but with everything he's had to do in less than a day it was hardly surprising.

Everyone was restrained but it took several to dog pile into Vaggie to finally tear her off Alastor kicking and spitting Spanish insults, he really missed the deal he made.

"Everyone, stop." Alastor called out, straightening up. Eyes darted to him and most of them were angry. Alastor didn't have time for a civil war to break out when he was actually planning a royal coup.

“Fighting is counterproductive, we don’t have time any more and this needs to be done right. No ones to harm Cherri until we get Charlie back and then she can have final say.” Arackniss was still struggling despite being completely pinned.

“Bullshit! I’ll slit her throat in her sleep!” Cherri who had been pinned down slightly apart from everyone just shut her eye. Alastor didn’t want to play favourites and immobilized the lot of them. 

“No you won’t. I need to hunt, these last few hours I’ve used far too much and I might not get another chance after this, all of you rest. Once I get back we need to talk about how we’re going to proceed, just concentrate on that…” Arackniss refused to meet Alastor’s gaze, it didn’t comfort the radio demon and he let out a long sigh. It pained him to accept the reality of it, but he took one look at Cherri and moved over to her, Alastor’s shadow by his feet. 

“I can’t leave you here.” Cherri blinked her eye open and looked up at the radio demon towering over her.

“What are you going to do with me?” Alastor furrowed his brow.

“You're coming hunting with me.” He turned to his shadow. “And you’re to make sure I don’t kill her.” The shadow looked at Cherri at the floor then back at Alastor, if it was capable of sighing it would do. With a snap Alastor and Cherri disappeared, then all the shadowy creatures vanished too, Arackniss leapt to his feet and started to storm off, Molly ran after him and Angel groaned.

“This is sooo fucked…” Vaggie turned to the pink porn star.

“Do you need any help, with…” She looked in Arackniss’ direction, Angel shook his head.

“Nah, think we’ve all gotta say some sorry’s to each other… family stuff.” Vaggie nodded and stood up.

“I’ll go outside and keep watch for a bit then.” Angel nodded and started to shift towards his brother who had collapsed to his knees in the far corner. 

He was always, truly awful with women. 

***

There was a gentle knock at the door that brought Charlie round from her miserable nap, the door clicked open and Lilith entered, she gave Charlie a soft smile and closed the door behind herself.

“I’m sorry darling, were you sleeping?” Charlie rubbed her eyes and shifted up, Deedee withdrew her hand to allow Charlie to sit and just curled around under the covers and enjoyed the warm spot Charlie left. 

“Mom, Dad’s lying, you have to be-” Lilith held up her hand and shook her head. 

“I don’t want to talk about any of that Charlie… it’s not healthy to feed this delusion but I don’t want to argue, please… I just want to see my daughter… I’ve missed you so much!” Charlie paused, her mother's white eyes were brimming with sorrow and relief, she believed her husband, so of course Charlie was just delusional, Charlie had no evidence to convince her mother otherwise, not here at least. She relented.

“Okay.” Lilith smiled and moved over to hug Charlie and wrap her slender arms around her.

“I love you so much Charlie, I’ve missed you so terribly.” Charlie smiled, at least memories of her mother had yet to be tainted.

“I love you too mom.” Lilith made a strange noise, as if she had expected her daughter to never say those words again and clutched tighter, Lilith sniffed and had to wipe at her eyes, it was strange that her makeup never once blurred or smudged, she was always a vision of radiant beauty. 

“Okay, enough tears… actually can we talk about your little friend? Luci says you’ve taken a pet, I never thought your succubus powers would have come out! I’ve never known someone to be this late of a bloomer.” Charlie smiled as they pulled apart.

“Deedee, can you come here?” Nothing happened and Charlie frowned slightly before turning to see the blue demon curled up very comfortably in the quilt looking up at them curiously. 

“Deedee, didn’t you hear me?” The blue demon blinked in surprise.

“Sorry princess, I didn’t think you were talking to me.” She immediately sat up, unashamedly naked in front of both of them and moved over to be next to Charlie. 

“Well that’s your name isn’t it?” Deedee paused.

“Would you like it to be, princess?” Charlie froze up.

“What’s your name?” 

“Blueberry.” Charlie shook her head.

“No, your name before that?” What was once Deedee blinked.

“I’ve always been Blueberry.” Charlie hands twisted up, she was getting frustrated.

“What were you called before Alastor took you from the city?” Blueberry who now was feeling more and more the displeasure of Charlie shrunk in place slightly.

“I’m sorry princess I don’t know what city you’re talking about?” Charlie made a very aggravated noise but then Lilith’s hand placed itself on Charlie’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay sweetheart, leave the poor thing alone.” Charlie turned back to her mother smiling softly at her daughter.

“I don’t get it mom!” 

“Since you never showed any signs I never gave you the succubus talk, I’m so sorry you had to start it without me.” Charlie could have laughed, the ‘succubus talk’ sounded suspiciously like the ‘period talk’ and that was something Charlie wished she never had, it occurred when Lilith was performing a concert so she had spoken alarmed to her father about what was going on who simply convinced his daughter that she was about to bleed to death and it was a very rare condition for demons to have, so she spent a tearful evening writing goodbye letters to friends and family whilst Lucifer watched in silent amusement. Lilith had of course saved the day and had slept in Charlie’s bed with the distraught princess that night to calm the poor demoness down and convince her that she wasn’t going to die and that her dad was just being mean. 

“You wanted to make her a pet right my darling?” Charlie nodded.

“Yeah, we made a deal…” Lilith gave her a soft smile.

“You’re half-succubus sweetheart, that’s not how we do it. You just think about making someone a pet and then you just need to kiss them to start it.” 

“We kissed to seal the deal…” 

“That’s all it would have taken. You should free yourself from the deal, it isn’t needed any more.” Charlie looked at her mother, she trusted her… she did still trust her.

“You sure?” Lilith nodded and Charlie turned backed to Blueberry, who was still nervously watching the princess, unsure if she had upset her or not. 

“I, princess Charlotte void and null our deal, you accept the mutual end of its terms?” Blueberry paused and then nodded.

“Anything for you.” With that the tattoo around her neck vanished and Blueberry ran her fingers across the now blank blue skin, she gave a small smile.

“Now you can bite me whenever you want! It can be a surprise, princess!” Charlie frowned and turned back to her mother.

“What’s happened to her?” Lilith shuffled over and reached her hand out beckoning the blue body closer, Blueberry looked at Charlie first and when the princess nodded shuffled closer to Lilith who with a strange grace and strength picked the naked body up and sat them on her lap.

“Such a pretty little thing, aren’t you Blueberry?” The demon nodded, eyes fixed on Charlie, making sure that this was okay. 

“Mom what are you doing?” Lilith had a hand and with two fingers pinched the blue inner thigh of the demon resting on her. She cried out in pain.

“Oww.” Charlie frowned.

“Mom, don’t pinch her!” Lilith brought her hand out to hold Charlie’s hand.

“I’m teaching you sweetheart, now please, give her a hard pinch.” Charlie uncertainly reached out and pinched in the same place, the reaction was completely different and Blueberries eyes rolled up as she let out a quailing moan, her legs spread and she was unashamedly panting, Lilith gave her a quick tap on the behind to shift her off and Blueberry moved off the succubus to curl around Charlie’s lap, pawing at her needily. 

“Body still works the same but pain and pleasure receptors can’t tell what's what with you doing it. You could probably break her arm and the poor dear would just orgasm for you.” Charlie looked on in confusion.

“But she was never like that to start off with, and we don’t have the deal any more.” Lilith gave her daughter another soft smile.

“Succubi don’t need deals Charlie, I could sense she was yours the moment I saw her. It’s how I knew that you were growing up and not just a deal maker… oh my little darling, you’ll be such a little hellraiser!” She pulled Charlie into another hug cooing over her daughter starting to show her succubus heritage.

“What, so I seduced her?” Lilith smiled and nodded before letting out a small squeal as she played around with the folds of her dress and pulled out her phone.

“Smile Blueberry!” The blue demon grinned as the flash went off and Lilith inspected the topless photo she had just taken.

“My daughter's first pet! What a keeper, you know I’m going to put that in the scrapbook when I get this printed!” Lilith was getting over excited and not answering any of Charlie’s questions, it left the blonde girl frustrated and she folded her arms annoyed.

“Mom! Can you tell me what’s going on please! Why is Deedee so different?” Lilith put the phone away.

“Sorry darling, just wanted to capture the memory. Deedee isn’t Deedee anymore, she’s Blueberry. Our kisses, spit, _other_ fluids. They’re addictive, and if we want we can enslave a soul with them too, like you did. I’m not sure what you think about, but if I do, I like to imagine myself on top of a mass grave of dead men…” 

“Mom!” 

“Men are pigs, honey. What were you thinking about when you kissed her?” Charlie turned scarlet. Lilith's laughter filled the room like soft petals.

“Okay, you don’t need to say, you enjoyed the feeling of power?” Charlie nodded sheepishly and her cheeks were burning. 

“Well that would have got our little Blueberry hooked on you, and since you indulged her it gets her soul more pliable, until she’s your only focus. I still find it fascinating, and me and the other gals would talk for hours about what we used to get up to…” She let out a content sigh with that, remembering the gossiping wino’s the queens of the demons would turn into as they re-lived the glory days. 

“But I mean, she’ll go back right? Once we were done with everything, I was going to let her go back to whatever she wanted to.” Lilith's smile turned neutral and she shook her head.

“She can’t, you’re her everything now. She would literally die if you abandoned her.” Charlie’s back went stiff and she glanced down at Blueberry who had quite happily curled up at her side and rested a head against Charlie’s thigh.

“She might have had friends, family… a husband or wife. She could have had kids!?” Lilith shook her head gently.

“She won’t remember any of them, couldn’t pick them out of a line up, her old life is dead, it’s why she doesn’t recognize her name, there’s no conflict of interest darling, she’s yours only. Other succubi can’t even steal them away, our powers don’t overwrite each other.” Charlie’s mouth had gone very dry, without realizing she had taken everything Deedee had, and worse still she couldn’t even ask, the blue demon couldn’t remember and didn’t miss it. What if she had a family? Charlie couldn’t just roam around the city asking if anyone knew this demon.

“What h-happens if I tell her to go, leave her in the city?” Lilith leant out to stroke Blueberry’s hair.

“The first few days will be fine, then the withdrawal will kick in, she would desperately want to see you again, but couldn’t disobey so wouldn't come back, that would last for another few days, and then her body would shut down and she would just fall into a coma and not wake up. You don’t see many like that though, exterminators pick them off quickly or someone will carry them to their home.” Charlie’s eyes grew wide.

“Mom that’s awful!” Lilith let out a quiet hum.

“That’s why most Succubus only have a handful of pets at once, it's hard to manage more than a room full, they don’t need you all the time of course, just the smell or sight of you in the flesh would do to keep them nourished. It’s why most of the creatures we bind to us, we use other methods of persuasion, Naamah was always best at that. Can’t get pets like these to build anything because they’d all collapse before it was finished.” 

“I-Is, is there nothing I can do?” Lilith frowned.

“What? To turn her back? No sweetie, her mind has been permanently changed, I just wish you were here when it started and I could have told you all that before.” Charlie was tearing up, she wanted some fun sure… but to rob someone of their identity and any future? She hadn’t wanted that. Lilith cuddled her daughter.

“I’m sorry Charlie, it’s a bit of a shock… shall I give you some quiet?” Charlie nodded and Lilith stood up.

“Am I okay to visit you again?” Charlie nodded once more and turned her gaze onto Blueberry and as Lilith left she tugged on the blue demon so she sat up and she held onto her shoulders and looked her right into her red eyes.

“I’m so sorry Deedee, I’m SO SORRY! I d-din’t know!” The blue demon looked worried at how upset her princess was getting.

“Is that my new name?” She asked innocently, causing Charlie to pull the demon forward and wrap her arms around her in a tight hug. Blueberry smiled.

“You’re so nice to me princess.” Charlie had started sobbing and Blueberry just wrapped her arms and legs around the princess, waiting to be told what to do. She smiled as she felt Charlie’s heat rising from her, she considered herself very lucky to have such a wonderful princess.

“B-Blueberry?” Charlie sniffed.

“Yes Princess?” 

“What would make you the happiest?”

“What, my princess?” 

“W-What, would m-make you the happiest?” Charlie could barely control her voice as she held possessively against the demon she had destroyed the life of.

“Making you happy makes me the happiest princess.” Charlie let out a despairing squeak and nodded. Barely holding the quaver in her voice.

“Y-You always m-make me happy, r-remember that! Y-you always m-make me happy!” Charlie could feel the shudder that ran down Blueberry’s spine at the words and the small demon already had begun to wiggle her hips in delight.

“Princess, you're making me so hot!” Charlie nodded and held her tighter and just let the demon start rubbing up against her clothes.

“T-That’s it, g-good B-Blueberry…” 

The woman was whimpering pathetically as her flooded sex pressed hard against Charlie’s trousers grinding against her, trying to relieve some kind of immense pressure. Charlie couldn’t bear to look at the face as she came to an unnatural climax crying her name, how she clung to Charlie, singing her praises and constantly thanking her for such a treat. All Charlie could feel was guilt.

***

Lucifer pondered his daughter, as he sat upon his throne. How fitting that a brooding king would rap his fingers against the arm of the throne to his kingdom. Lucifer hated stereotypes and instead gripped the seat instead. His thoughts were focused, and too preoccupied to really appreciate the choking beneath him. 

How they would debase themselves for him… pathetic.

Charlotte might very well be a lost cause, he couldn’t halt or delay his attacks on the radio demon especially now that he was weakened, the longer a threat against him remained the more likely it would damage him, as unlikely as that was. With Alastor’s destruction would come a very real eventuality that Charlotte would see his death as martyrdom. He couldn’t let his blood run around free after that, Charlotte would have to have a little accident, maybe a few months after Alastor’s destruction he would allow Charlotte to leave the palace only for her to be struck down by one of Alastor’s 'supporters’. He would need an heir though, and it might be a few centuries before Lilith would be willing to conceive another child, he doubted her mourning would be a small affair.

Lilith had wanted two children to start with but Lucifer remembered full well what it was like to have siblings, it would invite destruction, civil war for the throne. One was perfect, one was all he needed to mould and shape. He might still salvage his daughter, although no loss if he couldn’t what was a century old child compared to his eternal might. He needed recordings, anything that might be tampered with to allow Charlotte to fall more into his deceptions. When she believed herself duped by the radio demon, then his erasure would be taken and they could move on. 

It brought his attention back to the creature choking herself on his cock, Katie was a useful tool even if a bit loathsome, he was bored by this, reaching down he tilted her head up and there was a gasping sound as Katie was finally able to breathe properly again, streaming black stains of mascara ran freely down her cheeks. 

What was that she said? Asking if her throat was nice and ‘fuckable’? Pathetic prattling but Lucifer gave her a smile and inched her chin up to force her to stand. He said little because his will was easily known and she straddled him, as he sat upon his chair. She hardly ever wore underwear and soon was grinding against length and staining his parted trousers with her disgusting discharge. Pulling down her top she freed her manufactured breasts and pressed them into his face, like this was an accomplishment, like getting surgery to improve ratings and make her seem ‘sexier’ was going to ever impress the lord of hell. Still, he bit down on them making her scream out with pleasure.

Manufactured, now that was an oddity… humans were manufactured, created by god and a flawed template used. The cloying flesh that rolled along his hips, the stale air forced out of rotten and filthy lungs, a corrupt heart that pumped viscous fluids throughout her pitiful frame. Lucifer had mastered his face eons ago, else surely Katie’s heart would stop beating from the contemptuous look he could give her for simply existing, for having the greatest sin of all… to have been born when the design should have been scrapped. 

He was the lord of the infernal pit and master of all the sins, he embraced them and championed them, Katie had been ruined for others, Lucifer was a drug, his very body seemed to whisper promises of hidden lusts and desires, it made veins feel itchy and her head light with anticipation. He casually reached around and slipped a single digit into her rear and she came to a screaming climax as he teased nerve endings. 

It was petty, but would give him a more genuine smile, his body was crafted by his design to be flawless, it was the strongest, the fastest and he was the smartest and most cunning to ever exist. He allowed Katie to get that which no one else could give her and when she ran out her usefulness she would be discarded and worn out, unable to find gratification in another man's arms. 

The ploys of others always seemed to overt, obvious as if they weren’t trying to hide their own machinations, but no, humans were really that stupid and he could see through the lot. Katie hadn’t told him but he could smell that she had stopped taking birth control, the way her needy body was driven by biology to gasp and beg for his release. To be ruled by instinct and emotion, to have it ingrained into a body even so far that it carried on with the soul after death, truly pitiful.

She hoped for Lucifer’s bastard child no doubt, so that she would be the news instead of just reporting it. Maybe a retirement plan since the news game was just a bunch of sharks circling and waiting for weakness to replace them. It was pointless of course, this wasn’t his body, merely the vessel for his soul since his departure from the Ninth circle of hell. As such he controlled it and he was very much infertile until he chose otherwise. Katie reached to kiss his neck, he could smell that disgusting aroma of perfumes and sweat, meaty and dirty. She was trying to mark him. He had finally had enough and pulling his finger out of her he used both hands to firmly hold her hips, the crooked and fake smile that spread across her face as she knew what was about to happen closing her eyes and tilting up she concentrated on the sensation of Lucifer emptying himself inside her. Katie went still trying not to move or disturb her lords ‘climax’. Finally, before overstaying her welcome upon his body she got up and started tidying herself down, folding and pressing her breasts back in her dress and straightening out the skirt. More praise from her revolting lips and Lucifer sighed internally.

"I want coverage of Alastor, whenever he crops up. Understand?" Katie's voice was sickeningly sweet.

"Of course, my Lord. I can get Tom in the news chopper, no one will miss that limp dick jackass off screen for a few days."

"Just see it done." Katie bowed and turned to leave, her tapping heels sounding out sharply in the large and empty throne room. The door opened before she got to it and Lilith stepped in. Katie bowed again.

"My Queen." Lilith ignored her completely and moved past without so much as a sideways glance. Katie let herself out. With a glance Lucifer summoned Lilith's throne, it pulled and twisted itself from the ground to be by her husband's large dark twisted throne. He only summoned it when Lilith was in the chamber, other than that it was just Lord Lucifer's chair that dominated this space.

"Luci, I'm worried about Charlie…" She moved up and sat by his side, Lucifer turned a soft gaze to his wife.

"Do not worry, wife. I have a plan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting a little tense, and it's not going to get better.
> 
> Here's hoping the hunting goes well... hahahahaha who am I kidding. 
> 
> Also expect webs... webs fucking everywhere!


	30. Spiders Nest Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alastor goes for his hunt,
> 
> Charlie gets given something
> 
> Vaggie enjoys some poetry.

They had said not to look, told them that it wasn’t pretty, Niffty the small darling had of course turned away and just asked them to let her know if it was okay to look again, Husk a stubborn old cat decided to look on, he had served, seen the horrors of what people could do to each other on the battlefield, what was three spiders in hell compared to that. 

It was less than five minutes before he had rotated to stare at the wall too, and surely wished he _hadn’t_ just watched, thank god he wasn’t eating because there was nothing that could tempt him to try and stomach anything as he silently tried to keep the heaving hidden, they didn’t need to know that he had wussed out hard. Husk gulped and kept the dizzying nausea at bay by reaching out and holding Niffty’s hand. 

“Hope Vaggie’s okay outside…” Niffty spoke out quietly.

“She’ll be fine, she’s a fighter.” Husk squeezed his claws in reassurance and it brought a smile to Niffty’s face. Plus, he thought to himself… she didn’t have to witness… that. Niffty’s expression took a more saddened tone and she looked up at the cat.

“Think we’ll have to wait… you know before we try for kids, I need a safe place to nest them.” It upset her more than she wanted to let on but Husk’s gentle squeezing of her hand helped, once this was over… then they could try.

Vaggie was keeping low down and doing small passing loops of the ruin they were staying in and the nearby buildings, just in case something else was staying here, it was oddly quiet, she had expected to spot homeless sinners dotted around, but for the most part they weren't in sight.

“Where are they…” It was a mild curiosity but it kept her on edge, a completely abandoned area like this could be free rein for a no holds barred fight with Lucifer and his goons. So, Vaggie kept doing small circles and kept watch. A couple of hours? Maybe more she would stay out here and keep the rest safe. Her thoughts turned to Charlie… taken by her father, she was conflicted by it. She knew that Charlie would hate it, but she was safe. Vaggie couldn’t decide if it was good or bad that she was gone, mostly bad she knew that both Alastor and Charlie would try and see one another again, either through escape or rescue and it was just going to lead to hurt, for themselves and also the group. Vaggie had Molly to look after now too, she would hate anything to happen to that lovely pink spider, or her annoying twin… or Arackniss really. Whether he liked her or not, Vaggie would try and keep him safe too, because of how much family meant to Molly it had to mean something to Vaggie as well.

A sudden flurry of movement had her pulled out of her thoughts and she concentrated on the sounds of two voices speaking, echoing in the silent stone of surrounded buildings. Spear in hand she crept closer. It sounded like a heated exchange and just around the corner the clear voices of Cherri and Alastor were sounding out, Cherri sounded panicked.

“Al, it wasn’t my idea!” Alastor growl sounded out.

“I don’t care whose idea it was, it shouldn’t have happened!” There was a choking sputtering sound as Cherri struggled to form words.

“Y-Your… shadow…” There was a blurt of static and white noise and Cherri gasped for air. Followed by a strangely frantic hissing noise.

“There were countless other ways to get her to safety!” 

_HISSSSSSSSS!_

“You didn’t even try, did you? Straight to that!? You know how I feel about it! You know what Charlie will think?” A much more deflated hiss was the response.

_Hiss_

“What do you mean _you will_? You can’t apologize! Charlie doesn’t understand you! It’s going to have to be me!” Vaggie turned the corner just a few feet away Alastor was dressing down his shadow that was just pooled on the floor and looking incredibly sheepish, Alastor was angry, far more angry than Vaggie could actually ever remember him getting, he always had that smile on even when he was murdering people, but now it was a full on frown. Cherri was slumped against a wall and had clearly slid down it, clutching at her throat, Vaggie could see Alastor’s claw marks on where he had squeezed it hard enough to draw blood, that wasn’t the only thing wrong with her, Cherri’s skirt was missing and her thighs were coated in something viscous.

“The fuck is this?” Calling attention to herself had all three pairs of eyes snap to look at her, Alastor’s face flickered for a moment on an expression of pure frustration before a smile snapped back.

“Vaggie my dear…” Vaggie was already holding her hand up, unwilling to listen to the waffling that he would no doubt used to disarm her with.

“Cut the shit… why the fuck are you out here rather than back inside?” Her eyes were fixed on Cherri who couldn’t keep the gaze and stared at the floor.

“I thought it prudent to not just appear in front of everyone, since tensions were high enough last time.” Vaggie narrowed her eye at the smiling demon.

“What were you arguing about?” Cherri shook her head, still refusing to look up.

“Nothin’.” 

“Fucking doesn’t look like nothing!” Alastor gave a disapproving look at Cherri.

“Once again my hunt ran into some complications, it’s happened and we’re moving on in the interests of keeping things as calm as possible, I plan on staying in the nearby area, keeping watch… Cherri will be out here too, to reduce the chance that someone wants to ignore what I said.”

“Think she probably deserves it…” Vaggie was thoroughly dissatisfied with the way he deflected but it was like trying to keep water in your hands still, he was just going to wriggle free somehow. Alastor nodded.

“Probably… but the child does not.” Vaggie stared at him.

“Your child…” Alastor’s eye twitched, he hated this.

“Yes.” He said with grim finality. Vaggie stared between all of them, even the shadow looked guilty but she wasn’t going to get anything out of them.

“Fine, guess I’ll head back in and tell everyone to rest up.” She didn't wait for the response, didn’t need one. With Vaggie turning to leave, Cherri's eye went straight back to Alastor. She spoke quietly

“Y-You know, I didn’t plan that right?” Alastor turned and refused to look at her.

“No, I do not.” Cherri got up and hated how her thighs were half stuck together.

“Al… I want this baby… I’m hangin’ on by a thread here… do you think I would do that, just to get some sick thrill… I’m scared Al, I’m scared I won't be able to keep it…” There was the nervous vulnerability rising to the surface, it made Alastor place a clawed hand to his face and rub his temple trying to calm his heart.

“Whatever you claim it to be, we’re moving past it, come on… we need to clean you up and hide you somewhere.” Cherri nodded.

“Okay.”

*****Earlier** ***

Two figures appeared in an alleyway, trash and refuse littered its cramped space as buildings loomed tall either side encasing the whole area in shadow. Cherri took a step back and placed a hand on the wall, gasping for air. She was bruised and the nausea had hardly passed from her first trip through the shadowy portal. It was too much for her and she heaved as she emptied the content of her stomach, vomit splattering down the wall, she spat to clear the acidic bile in her mouth.

“I’m fuckin’ pathetic.” Alastor didn’t bother to turn to look at her as he started to remove his jacket.

“You’ll get no argument from me.” Cherri let out a deflated ‘heh’ and turned to look at the radio demon.

“T-Thanks… ya know, for bringin’ me.” 

“If I hadn’t you would probably be dead already, regardless of what promises could have been made.” 

“Yeah… they probably would have formed a line…” She looked at the ground and stared at a stain on her shoe, it was dark and muddy red, probably her blood. When she glanced up, Alastor was topless in front of her and staring right at her, how could she resist looking at the criss-cross patterns of scars across his ashen chest, the curves of his taut frame and how she imagined dripping oil down that abdomen. If she had breath in her lungs it didn’t register as she felt breathless, Alastor however was in no mood for her little hot flush.

“If I see you I will most likely kill you, don’t make loud noises and follow my shadows instructions.” Cherri blinked.

“But why have me anywhere near you? Why not just leave me somewhere.” Alastor folded his arms across his chest.

“Because last time you went somewhere alone Lucifer caught you and then destroyed a large portion of my work. If you want your child to survive, keep to the shadows, I am not capable of rational thought when I’m hunting and right now you are not in any good graces, from anyone.” Cherri nodded and noticed how Alastor had begun to unfasten his trousers turned to look away, despite how her body still craved to look, how she hoped and prayed that maybe this was a terrible nightmare and she would wake up safe and warm in the radio demon's arms. There was a stifled sigh, gods she was getting delusional, desperate… or possibly both. 

There was a sudden tugging and Alastor shadow was starting to lead her away, remembering what Alastor said she had no doubt that he was serious about killing her, she might come back… but her unborn child? Didn’t work that way. The shadow found a half boarded door and tore it open with its shadowy claws before bundling Cherri inside and sealing up the hole again. It held a hand against her lips and she nodded keeping quiet. That’s when they heard a rumbling bray and heavy hooves moving. Alastor had transformed and was hunting, a harsh amount of air was being inhaled roughly and then they heard the gallop as he moved off quickly. 

The shade was connected to Alastor still, it was being connected to animal instinct at this point, it could tell where he was and what he was doing but Alastor had lost the thought to be able to control it, lucky his shadow had autonomy to be able to interpret his commands. It was to make sure Cherri was not captured by anyone else or murdered by Alastor. In order to do that its plan was to keep a safe distance but follow the wendigo’s hunt. When an adequate distance was met it dragged Cherri by the hand back outside and carefully pulled her after Alastor. 

Cherri didn’t know what to think but the evidence of Alastor was everywhere, gouges in the floors and brick walls of large claws as he moved off and it didn’t take them long to find the first bisected corpse, a creature had been torn in two pieces just above the waist and his entire upper body hollowed out as the organs and muscle had been pulled out and devoured, it left the body like an empty ice cream cone. One body then two, then three. Cherri couldn’t help but imagine him like some large bear, getting ready for hibernation, just storing all that energy inside him.

Was it her imagination, or did she just hear a scream and a roar? No matter she kept close to the shadow that seemed to be acutely aware of how close and far to be staying, Cherri didn’t understand it but knew better than to open her mouth now to ask questions. It started to go wrong with the shift in the wind, the hot dry hellish air whipped down the alley and blew past them, Alastor’s shadow snapped to attention when he realized that Alastor could smell Cherri now, it was confirmed when he could already sense his master approaching from a few hundred feet away, why did the wind change like that? It paid no attention to the buzzing in the distance as it grabbed Cherri in silent action and started pulling her back, they needed to go back into one of the existing hiding holes, Alastor was full, he’s moves more sluggish, he would turn back soon, maybe one more kill. Pulling Cherri into a building the pair came in contact with another sinner inside, not ideal.

“ARE YOU TWO THE FUCKERS WHO BROKE MY FUCKING DOOR?” It yelled as it raised a gun at them, the shade was quick to intercept the bullets that were aimed at Cherri before it slammed the gun out of the creature's hands and tore out its throat. The sound was too loud though and before the shade could readjust anything a huge hulking body slammed through the wall and was in the building with them. Cherri stumbled backwards as the wendigo glanced down at the bleeding body of the idiot who wanted to yell and fire a gun off. Tripping on some wreckage of the ruined wall, Cherri stumbled and the wendigo’s massive head snapped around to stare straight at her, Cherri let out a whimper and crawled backwards and out into the street, leaving the hulking monster half encased in darkness in the building. 

Fear gripped Cherri guts as she got back onto her feet, the monster loomed still down over her, Alastor’s shadow was in an absolute frenzy, it was trying to decide if it could get Cherri away quickly enough, the wendigo stepped closer as its hunched form squeezed through the doorway to exit to the street once more, Cherri was transfixed staring at his bloody, fleshless muzzle and the absence of all light that made the dark orbs of its eyes. She had never seen him like this, not truly. Sure she had seen him once, when she asked to be hunted or when he saved her life but that was in moments of panic of frenzied exhilaration, now able to properly look at him. This was death, she was staring at the face of death and even now, without rhyme or reason, she was excited, deep in her bones, for the power that Alastor could exhibit. 

Alastor’s shadow was blitzing ideas, running was bad, Alastor was quicker and if Cherri ran he would chase… chasing was bad because it led to being caught, being caught was bad because then she would get eaten, creatures don’t live through getting eaten so it would fail its commanded instructions… something else, something else. It snapped its attention to Cherri.

She was staring directly into Alastor’s eyes, that was stupid… really, really stupid. There was a low rumble coming from the wendigo as it saw what it thought could be a challenge. Don’t stare into its eyes, that’s a challenge, a challenge led to a fight, fight equals death, again failure. It rushed over and grabbed Cherri by her collar and winced at the touch, that thing was not good for a magical entity, instead it grabbed her hair and roughly pushed her head down so she was staring at the floor. 

This could work, staring at the floor in submission, exposing her neck… please don’t still be hungry. The wendigo paused stared down at Cherri who was now quietly quivering and refusing to move. Its head moved side to side as if trying to judge what she was doing, it sniffed the air as the blood in the building had begun to tug and pull on its senses. Alastor moved back to the building and the sounds of meat being torn open and organs devoured filled the air. If the shade had lungs it would let out an enormous sigh, hopefully he would be full, then he would change back as long as Cherri didn’t do anything, it hoped… it really hoped. Cherri was frantically looking around at the ground, she could only hear the noises of flesh being consumed.

“Do we run?” She whispered out. The shade slid to the floor so she could see its face as it frantically shook its head. A dead meal won't go anywhere, but someone running would cause a chase. Tense minutes ticked on and Cherri hoped that no one would approach like this, well maybe they would and they could distract Alastor for long enough for her to escape. Hooved steps approached and Cherri couldn’t hear the sound of eating, she stood silently still and trembled, she didn’t want to die… she had little else. The shadow was running out of ideas because Alastor’s attention had again returned to Cherri and he wasn’t turning back yet. Something smart, or something really stupid, but an idea cropped up and the shade ran through the possibilities in its head trying to best guess the probability of Cherri’s survival. Better than standing still.

It spun her around and knocked out her knees causing her to fall on all fours, she let out a gasping cry.

  
“The fuck are you doin’?” As she tried to turn to look at the shadow it’s black inky hands grabbed her hair to keep her head down, it was telling her to stay submissive. Alastor titled its head in mild confusion, it recognized the position but not the scents that accompanied it. This was not his mate, lines blurred in its head and it stepped forward to investigate. The body before him quivered at his approach and that shadow kept fluttering around and looked nervous, Alastor paid it no mind, it was a part of him and was never going to be a threat, like a housefly. The wendigo tasted the scents in the air again, fear mingled with sweat and it was very tasty. This creature would make a fine snack, flensing claws tensed and relaxed independently of each other as he bent low. It would be easy to part her head from her shoulders or cave in her skull, she wasn’t moving, just staying perfectly still. Then something else began to register, other pheromones, smells that tasted different, this creature was pregnant, no… more than that… this creature was pregnant with something of his. Straightening up it looked down at the woman on the floor, he didn’t remember this one, couldn’t recall rutting with her, perhaps there was a mistake… he needed confirmation. Wet, red muzzle went straight into the back of her hair and inhaled sharply, strands of it flew around from the disturbance and Cherri’s thighs quaked in place. 

No definitely not, not her, but the smell was still familiar… something was tugging at its mind and it lowered its snout to sniff down her back, it was puzzled and that was a curious thing for a mindless hunter. How could she be pregnant when he had no knowledge of rutting, there wasn’t even the vague memories that Alastor left lingering thoughts for, nothing. Alastor’s shadow watched in tense anticipation, sniffing was fine… sniffing wasn’t eating… it looked like the wendigo was trying to make up its mind about something. It prayed that Cherri would just stay still, one wrong move here and she would find a claw embedded in her spine. 

The end of the bony nose pressed against Cherri’s miniskirt a bit too forcefully and all the wendigo managed to do was accidentally press up against wet flesh that clung to her underwear and Cherri let out a terrified whimper, it pulled back startled at the musk now stuck to its face and it shook his head as if trying to rid itself of it, long fingers ripped the fabric so it didn’t make that mistake again and Cherri found her rear exposed and very vulnerable. 

Alastor still didn’t know what to make of this, it had two very conflicting forces driving around it, protect mate, or devour. The long ropey tongue slid out and cleaned its own snout before descending to taste around Cherri, if smell wasn’t revealing then perhaps taste might? Cherri bit her lip to stop herself from crying out as she felt something wet and lithe, slathering her thighs in drool as it tasted around her flesh. The wendigo paused and something was disturbing the air nearby but more importantly it was still just as confused.

Definitely pregnant with its child.

Definitely not his mate.

Had eaten her at least once before.

Unsure of what it wanted to do it just stood up.Cherri’s legs finally gave out and she collapsed to the ground with a whimper. Alastor couldn’t figure it out and now his meals had begun to sink into proper digestion he was getting drowsy, slowly the form shrunk down and Alastor’s shadow could have somersaulted in celebration, it quickly gathered Alastor’s clothes and brought them to its master, grin plastered on its face for keeping that stupid woman alive. Its grin did not last long. 

***

There was a knock and Charlie sniffed before looking over towards the door.

“Yes?” The door cracked open and Lilith’s head appeared in view, she couldn’t leave her daughter alone today it seemed, not that Charlie minded… her mother was far better company than her father.

“Charlie? Am I okay to come in, do you want some more time?” Charlie spoke out quietly.

“It’s fine mom, just be quiet De-... Blueberry’s sleeping.” Lilith smiled and let herself in, clutching a large bag, before shutting the door behind her. Charlie was just sitting cross-legged on the floor, Lilith looked oddly at her daughter but moved over and crouched down and sat on her knees beside her. 

“Have you been having fun Charlie?” Lilith tilted her head towards her daughter, it didn’t look like Charlie had been having fun but the stains on her clothes were undeniable. Charlie shook her head.

“I wanted to help Blueberry get some sleep, she… s-she was so happy with me.” Charlie's face seemed to crumple slightly and Lilith placed the bag by her side and held her daughter gently.

“Your praise and affections will mean the world to her Charlie…” Charlie wrapped arms around her mother.

“I didn’t know Mom, I feel so bad.” Lilith sighed and combed across her daughter's hair with her fingers.

“Don’t be sad Charlie… it's just who you are… for a succubus it's like eating or breathing, you’ll get pets and other little followers, it's just what we do, it's as natural as hunting.” That struck Charlie, and her thoughts turned to her love. Alastor was never ashamed about the people he would devour as a wendigo he also approached it so matter of factly as if it was going to happen and there was nothing he was going to do about it. 

“This happened to me too Charlie.” Lilith’s statement got Charlie’s attention

“Mom?”

“One of my friends, I accidentally got her addicted to me… I thought she was just being slightly more forward and just indulged in it and then... well, she stopped being her.” 

“What did you do?” 

“I knew my friend was dead so I mourned her, I looked after what remained until I thought that it was time to move on and I let the angels take her.” Charlie paused and glanced across to the sleeping face, tucked up and thoroughly worn out in the bed.

“I don’t think I can do that mom.”

“Why not sweetie?”

“Because she was so desperate to stay alive, she was willing to do anything… before I changed her.” Lilith gave her daughter a squeeze.

“Then honour that, until you think she wouldn’t be happy. Just remember, she doesn’t understand why you’re upset with her, if you want her to be happy, treat her like she wants to be treated.”

“As an object?” Charlie couldn't help but feel bitter at the words.

“As a pet, you can love a pet Charlie… you can care for one too, but they’re not like you and me and eventually you’ll let her go.” Charlie’s grip shook slightly but she nodded.

“Thanks mom. Were you just checking up on me?”

“Yes… and also I brought you these.” they let go of each other and Lilith pulled out from the bag several outfits, most were Charlie’s old clothes and sleepwear, things that must have been gathered from her old apartment, there were also smaller outfits as well.

“Dresses for Blueberry, I see she didn’t come with anything.” Charlie smiled and looked through them, most looked to be of a similar make, summer dresses of various light pastel colours, next was a small choker with a symbol of the blue demon's namesake on it. Charlie looked up at her mother.

“Thanks…” Lilith offered a soft smile.

“It’s fun to play dress up… and I figured it would make for nicer company if she could be dressed.” Charlie smiled and glanced back down at the pile of clothes lifting across the last dress her face furrowed in confusion until it dawned what she was looking at and she went pink in the face. Garters and suspenders, knee-high silken tights, thongs, slips, g-strings, cheekys. Caged bras, cupless, Halters, bandeau, peephole and bralette.

“Mom!” Charlie quickly covered the pile of offending lingerie with the last dress and stared at her mother. Lilith’s eyes were twinkling with delight.

“I told you sweetheart, it's fun to play dress up. She’ll love it too.” Charlie was still red in the face but mumbled.

“Thanks.” Lilith gathered the empty bag and stood up, leaving her daughter on the floor surrounded by clothes.

“I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. I’ll try not to bother you again, we’ll get you some food sent up… perhaps tomorrow we could have lunch together?” 

“Thanks mom, yeah I’d like that.” As Lilith crossed the room Charlie noticed another small bag by her side.

“Mom? You left something.” Lilith gave her daughter a knowing smile.

“No I haven’t.” With a soft click of the door, she was gone. Charlie looked over the small bag and reached across to bring it to her lap, it clunked around slightly as far more solid objects moved around inside it. Charlie cautiously opened the bag and looked inside, different shaped pearls on a fine string, a small bottle of lotion. Several differently shaped ‘wands’. Charlie’s cheeks went absolutely crimson. 

***

Vaggie had left in a huff of sorts, perhaps it was for the best that they didn’t come back, she didn’t know what would happen with another confrontation, there was a good chance that Arackniss had yet to calm down and would only get triggered into another angry episode, no judgement there, Vaggie knew far too well what it was like to get irrationally angry to the point of just wanting to attack something.

Entering the large ruined building she had to stop, look up and her mouth fell open. Half the building was covered in overlapping opaque white strands that went straight up into the ceiling. They criss-crossed to form strange tunnels and shapes and it was impossible to see inside, but looking around and seeing only Husk and Niffty Vaggie approached them.

“Erm… what the hell is that?” Husk glanced up at the large mass of webs.

“Webs…” Vaggie rolled his eye at him.

“I can see that, how’d they get there?” Husk almost blanched.

“You don’t want to know.” He stated flatly, Vaggie turned her attention back up to it.

“All three of them in there?” Husk nodded.

“Yeah, they ain’t come back out, think they’re trying to console him or some shit.” Vaggie looked on and sighed.

“So, how do we get their attention, just shout up?” Husk frowned.

“You can try, but Niffty tried asking them something, they either ignored her or couldn’t hear.” 

“I’m sure Molly wouldn’t ignore you Niffty.” Vaggie turned to the tiny demon and a small amount of relief washed over her as it seemed Niffty had not taken offence by being ignored.

“Can’t imagine what Arackniss is going through… that was really horrible Vaggie.” 

“Yeah… well I’m going to see if I can get their attention, Alastor’s back… he said to rest up for the night, stuff’s going to happen tomorrow.” Niffty gave Vaggie a weak smile.

“We had a rummage and found some old sheeting, going to try and sleep in them, but I think they're filthy…” 

“If it's all we have.” Niffty failed to return a smile and Vaggie wandered over to stand directly underneath the largest mass of webs, it looked like a mess, and almost… wet? Strands ran from the floor to the ceiling almost tethering the thing down and it looked like tubes and tunnels of the white mass were connecting things up and on trailing to the floor. It was a strange thing to stare at it, Vaggie’s entire body seemed to scream ‘danger’ at her. It was a strange sensation, almost entirely instinctual, and with it came a sense of excitement, to taunt and flaunt right on the precipice of disaster even if nothing should be worrying her. Reaching out a hand she touched one of the closest strands to her, her finger immediately stuck to it like extremely strong adhesive and Vaggie had to pull hard to just get her fingertip free, it twanged up and into the mass of webs.

There wasn’t really a noise but a shift in the space above her as one of the nearby tubes seemed to bulge slightly before a head popped out to look at her, it was Angel.

“Oh hey Vags… what can I do for ya?” he gave her a grin as Vaggie stared at him, he was almost completely upside down and it didn’t seem to bother him at all.

“It’s Vaggie… erm Alastor’s back, said we’re good to rest for the night, going to do stuff tomorrow.” Angel absorbed the information and nodded.

“Sure… yeah, don’t think ‘Niss is up for much right now…” Angel looked almost distant and Vaggie called up to him.

“How’s he doing?” Angel shook his head.

“Bad… but we’re here for him. Although pretty sure Molly wants to see you now, I’d offer to help you up but… well…” He didn’t offer an explanation and his head retracted back and the lump moved away and back to the large cluster of hollow shapes. Vaggie waited for a few minutes looking at various disturbances in the webbing, wondering if it was bodies moving around in there or just the wind, it was impossible to tell, eventually another shape started to distend the webbing around it and came down to almost floor height and Molly’s head appeared around Vaggie’s height, the webbing encased her neck so it looks like she was sticking her head through a sheet.

“Hey Vaggie.” The moth moved closer to her sideways girlfriend and gave her a smile as she leant in for a quick kiss.

“You’ve been busy, thought you hated webbing stuff?” Molly met her lips and they shared a moment before she pulled away.

“Yeah, I do… but it’s what ‘Niss needed right now, it helps.” Vaggie looked upland around.

“Like a comfort blanket?” Molly paused before nodding.

“Yeah, somethin’ like that. You wanna come in?” Vaggie gave a bemused smile and looked around.

“Won’t I just get all tangled up? I mean I almost got my finger stuck pretty bad.” Molly shifted around and two arms pulled a wider hole in the webbing and another pair of arms reached down offering Vaggie a hug.

“Trust me?” Vaggie smiled.

“Of course I do Molly.” She reached out and found that she was being hoisted into the air and pulled inside the tube that the spider was leaning out of.

“Wrap your legs around my waist.” Vaggie did as she was told and Molly used two hands to clutch Vaggie close to her chest and keep her hair from spilling into the surrounding area before shifting her weight up and beginning to climb. Vaggie took a moment

“Molly you’re naked!” That got a soft laugh.

“Course I am, clothes just stick to the webs.”

“Is that why Angel wasn’t going to pick me up?” Molly laughed.

“I asked him not to, he wanted to, to freak you out… not that you can see much anyway we’re all covered in fur.” Vaggie frowned.

“Yeah, but Angel would just love to make it awkward.” 

“And that’s why I’m here.” it was warm inside the webs, not too humid either, Vaggie expected it to be really sweaty inside, but strangely enough whilst they were talking it sounded almost half mute. 

“Is this stuff soundproof?” Vaggie asked whilst getting a look up at Molly’s face as she clambered around, Vaggie didn’t know which way was up or down just that blood seemed to be pooling in her head, not that Molly was making any note of it. 

“Pretty much, it's to hide how active it might be… you know victims and all of that.” Vaggie grimaced sightly

“Pretty horrible.” Molly shrugged.

“Why I don’t like webs.” A few moments later the tunnel they were travelling in opened up and they were in a room no larger than Molly’s bedroom but Vaggie smiled, Molly had clearly taken one of the sheets they found and had stuck it to the webbing floor, the pink spider let Vaggie down on it and the entire thing sagged slightly but didn’t give way.

“It’s like a big hammock.” Molly grinned.

“Thought you might like it.” Vaggie looked around, stuck to the walls of this area were Molly’s clothes. 

“Won’t they be really hard to get off?” Vaggie asked as she sat cross-legged in the centre of the blanket. Molly moved over to her skirt and her hands seemed to just easily part the strands that held the item of clothing in place, she smiled, took it away and then stuck it back down.

“No, All part of being a spider, we don’t get stuck and we can easily move things around that do, I just didn’t want to get your hair pulled or anything.” Vaggie moved over slightly as Molly scuttled over and sat down next to her.

“So where’s Arackniss?”

“Angie’s with him, not gunna let him be alone for awhile, not whilst he’s hurtin’ like this, doesn’t want to see anyone right now, else I would have taken him to say hi.” Vaggie paused and then held onto Molly’s hands.

“If you need to be with your brother, I get it.” Molly’s back went rather stiff and she shook her head.

“He said I should be able to spend some time with you, I think he would hate it more if I spent time with him and ignored you.” 

“It’s okay you know?” Molly swallowed and then looked Vaggie straight in the eye.

“You ever get a feelin’ that somethin’ awful is gunna happen?” 

“Sometimes, why?” Molly looked unsure.

“I just think… that this might not end well, I’m scared Vaggie, scared that Lucifer’s gunna catch us, scared he might hurt you… or hurt me, I… I dunno how many more nights we might get together.” Vaggie face soften and she moved quickly to wrap the spider up in a cuddle.

“It’s okay… I dunno know what might happen, no-one knows, I just know I enjoy and treasure each moment I spend with you.” Molly let out a soft sigh and stroked Vaggie’s long silver hair tenderly.

“I worry… I’m a worrier. I worry about my family… and I worry about you, one of the strongest people I know…” Vaggie eye closed as she relaxed into the soft brushing motions of Molly’s hands.

“It means you have a heart Molly, it means you care… and I’m not that strong.” Molly sniggered and placed a kiss on Vaggie’s crown.

“Yes you are.” 

“You make me weak.” Molly frowned at that.

“What?” Vaggie had reached a hand out to gently hold onto Molly’s cheek whilst she cuddled in.

“When I see you smile, it makes my knees shake, when we hold each other my stomach feels light like it's going to float away. When we kiss, m-my heart feels like it's leaping out my chest.”

“Vaggie…”

“I need you Molls, I don’t think I’ll ever not need you in my life.” The spider let out the tiniest of whimpers and had to sniff hard to keep herself from cracking, the nuzzling warmth of her partner was almost too much and glancing down she found herself enraptured by Molly’s singular gaze, that soft smile that just tweaked the corners of her grey mouth. Molly had the sudden urge, no… the need to make Vaggie understand just how important she was to her too, she lowered her head to quickly peck a kiss behind her ear that Vaggie hummed into warmly. Tonight would be Vaggie’s, now if only she could remember that poem… 

Moving round she shifted her legs apart and moved behind Vaggie so she was in Molly’s lap, the moth demon unaware of the smile that was slowly curling on Molly’s mouth, resting up to lean against her torso as the spider's hands wrapped around her. When Molly spoke it was soft, sultry and so very seductive.

**"Will you walk into my parlor?" said the Spider to the Fly.**

Vaggie’s breath hitched when she felt hands begin to grip her dress, she tried to turn her head but found she was being held in place and Molly’s hot breath teased her neck, causing hairs to raise and Vaggie to shiver. 

**"'Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever you did spy;**

**The way into my parlor is up a winding stair,**

**And I have many curious things to show when you are there."**

“M-Molly? W-we don’t have to.” Vaggie didn’t want to force anything but her body wanted it, and so did she, lips parted slightly as her breathing became heavier as she felt stroking hands running up and down her dress, more of a dancing caress than a heavy touch. Molly placed the lightest of kisses against Vaggie’s neck causing her to close her eye and chew her lip.

**"Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "to ask me is in vain;**

**For who goes up your winding stair can ne'er come down again."**

It was as if Molly was teasing her, and it was working, she was beginning to shift in place, her skin on fire and her clothes felt restrictive, as her body burned for something more but Molly wasn't giving it to her.

**"I'm sure you must be weary, dear, with soaring up so high;**

**Will you rest upon my little bed?" said the Spider to the Fly.**

“M-Molly, p-please…” Vaggie went to hold Molly’s hands to grip onto them, but the spider just disengaged two of her own hands to clutch Vaggie’s wrists and put them down by her side, even her legs had been slowly entwined with Molly’s. Despite the softness as Molly sang out, Vaggie could feel the heat coming off the spider, the raggedness of her breath, it was driving her out of her mind.

**"There are pretty curtains drawn around, the sheets are fine and thin;**

**And if you like to rest a while, I'll snugly tuck you in!"**

Fingertips had started to drag the edges of Vaggie’s dress upwards, revealing how Vaggie’s thighs were pitifully rubbing together, the air on her skin was such a sweet relief, she wanted to feel Molly’s touch on her skin. As the fabric started to pass over her navel, Molly paused and Vaggie let out a squeak of frustration.

**"Oh no, no," said the little Fly, "for I've often heard it said,**

**They never, never wake again, who sleep upon your bed!"**

“P-Please, d-don’t stop…” Vaggie was begging and she felt the heat from Molly’s breath as she placed another firm kiss on Vaggie’s neck earning a moan. Molly smiled and lifted the fabric the rest of the way Lifting Vaggie’s arms up to discard the dress and she threw it away to one side. 

**"Sweet creature," said the Spider, "you're witty and you're wise;**

**How handsome are your gauzy wings, how brilliant are your eyes!**

**I have a little looking-glass upon my parlor shelf;**

**If you'll step in one moment, dear, you shall behold yourself."**

She let Vaggie’s arms drop and it seemed like strength had left her as they flopped down by her side, her entire body was burning now and feeling Molly’s hands starting to unclip her bra, made Vaggie’s core twist and coil. The material fell, and two raised dark grey nipples had been touched and were being gently rolled between Molly’s fingers, Vaggie surged in place and let out a whimpering moan. 

**"I thank you, gentle sir," she said, "for what you're pleased to say,**

**And bidding you good morning now, I'll call another day."**

Molly’s hands came away once more and this time Vaggie was sobbing with frustrated need, as she bit hard on her lip and gasped. Her panties were flooded and the tiny amounts of movement she could muster did little to relieve the overwhelming ache. Molly had started to roll down one stocking at a time, hands gently gripping the curves of Vaggie’s leg, from the thigh to the calf as she slid it off. She slid her hand back up the entire length of her leg and just happened to brush past Vaggie’s sex, nudging it ever so slightly, the over-sensitive area caused Vaggie to beg out.

“F-Fuck! Please… fuck me…” Molly started the same action again and removed her other stocking.

**The Spider turned him round about, and went into his den,**

**For well he knew the silly Fly would soon be back again;**

**So he wove a subtle web in a little corner sly,**

**And set his table ready to dine upon the Fly.**

Molly’s thumbs caught the edges of Vaggie’s underwear, where they sat on her hips and gently started to tug them downwards. Vaggie’s hands were gripping and twisting the sheet underneath them. Her whole body was shaking now and Molly between her lines were placing more and more kisses along Vaggie’s shoulders and neck, her lips lingered as she sucked a little harder Vaggie was bucking in place.

**Then he came out to his door again, and merrily did sing,—**

**"Come hither, hither, pretty Fly, with the pearl and silver wing;**

**Your robes are green and purple, there's a crest upon your head;**

**Your eyes are like the diamond bright, but mine are dull as lead."**

With underwear discarded, two of Molly’s hands ran back up Vaggie’s legs, and gently started circling the sinful slickness that resided between her legs and Vaggie fought back a choking scream as Molly was still avoiding touching what would make Vaggie howl in delight. Molly had to take a moment to compose herself, Vaggie’s taste was shooting from her hands and Molly let out a small moan of her own as the wonderful taste of her girlfriend filled her senses. Hearing Molly’s own aroused state was too much for Vaggie and she lifted her free hands to plunge them between her own legs, to desperately rub and touch until she found relief. Molly’s other hands were waiting and struck out like vipers and Vaggie thrashed.

“N-No! P-Please!” 

**Alas, alas! how very soon this silly little Fly,**

**Hearing his wily, flattering words, came slowly flitting by:**

**With buzzing wings she hung aloft, then near and nearer drew,—**

Molly had begun to shift and move, bundling Vaggie together with entangling limbs as she shifted around, Vaggie’s head was spinning and she felt like she was going to burst, this was all too intense.

**Thinking only of her brilliant eyes, and green and purple hue;**

**Thinking only of her crested head—poor foolish thing! At last,**

Vaggie had been pushed up and over before being splayed out like a starfish and pressed hard against the side of the webs, like a tasty morsel. She gasped when she realized that moving caused her to only wobble in place and that was it, and she could see Molly shift in front of her, a hunger glazed across her face as she moved in towards the trapped moth.

**Up jumped the cunning Spider, and fiercely held her fast.**

**He dragged her up his winding stair, into his dismal den**

**Within his little parlor—but she ne'er came out again!**

Molly had either side of Vaggie’s hips clutched tightly in her hands as she lowered herself down to the open and displayed wetness of Vaggie’s sex. Her eyes lingered on Vaggie’s face for a fraction longer before she allowed herself to finally eat out her precious fly, well… moth. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the little things, but I enjoyed writing that last section far too much. "The Spider and the fly" By Mary Howitt. 
> 
> Next chapter things are going to start going forwards in a sideways skidding sort of motion.
> 
> Lots of torture... you know normal hell things. and one more for Alastor to get his Antlers jabbed into a TV demon.


	31. GRAB HER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night and the morning come with revelations and plans, things are starting to pick up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry. The beginning is a bit smutty. That's the warning you'll get.

Less than a minute, it was less than a minute when all that teasing and pent-up sexual frustration burst from Vaggie and the orgasm ripped its way past her throat as she shrieked, Molly’s mouth clamped over the moth's clit flicking it so sensually. It brought tears to the moth's eye as the sweet relief flooded through her body. She couldn’t even form words and before her euphoric high had begun to run down Molly was already licking and sucking at her intimacy hungrily. She pulled away and gasped before laughing slightly, she glanced up at Vaggie who seemed to be unable to focus on anything. 

“You taste amazin’! I can’t get over it!” Vaggie couldn’t even nod, her head stuck to the web walled.

“I can’t believe I’ve waited this long to do this.” She placed wet long kisses against Vaggie’s delight again earning a shaping moan. Molly pulled away and settled herself across from Vaggie just away from her face sitting atop the webbing and upside down. She opened her legs to show Vaggie the wet patch of fur. Using two hands she parted it gently to show Vaggie her womanhood, Vaggie let out a strangled noise and wobbled in the webbing, the third hand came out and Molly slid a couple of fingers inside herself and whimpered as she began to pump the digits.

“F-Fuck, Vaggie… D-Do you like this?” 

“Y-Yeah, you’re s-so hot Molly.” Molly groaned and her hips flexed. Vaggie grinned shameless and continued. 

“Babe, you’re fucking yourself for me… I love it… I love seeing it.” Molly was mewling and her fingers hurriedly along the obscene squelching betraying her aroused state. 

“F-Fuck….” Molly had her eyes closed tight and was shuddering, Vaggie cooed out and her own thighs were shaking, why was this so erotic, watching Molly pleasure herself and moaning and writhing just for Vaggie, a private thing that was just hers to watch. It was apparently affecting Molly just as badly, and she was breathing hard and whimpering her mouth stained and damp with Vaggie’s juices. 

“Cum for me babe, cum just for me… for your moth.” Molly’s mewling cries got frantically worse before she shuddered and withdrew her hand, panting hard. Molly crawled her over two sticky digits coated in her sinful delight. She offered it to Vaggie who opened her mouth expectantly and felt the two warm, soaked fingers enter. She swirled her tongue around them and grinned sloppily at Molly, who couldn’t take her eyes off Vaggie’s mouth. When Molly went to pull away, Vaggie kept sucking at the fingers enthusiastically. 

“You’re beautiful…” Vaggie gave a small grin.

“Because you have me stuck down?” Molly shifted around so she was sitting on the wall next to Vaggie, head pressed against the neck, Vaggie instinctually went to cuddle into her and just wobbled the webbing around and she laughed.

“No, because I love you.” Vaggie sagged in place as she tried to turn her head but was unable to do so, she frowned in frustration and called out, embarrassing herself by how needy it came across.

“Molly, I want to see your face.” Molly’s head came into view with such a soft smile and Vaggie felt her heart swell.

“I love you too.” Lips met and Molly’s tongue demanded entrance that Vaggie more than happily obliged with as the spider tasted her mouth thoroughly. It wasn't long before Vaggie felt hands beginning to run down her body, first on her neck and fingertip traced her collarbone and moved down, gently moving and cupping Vaggie’s small perky breasts leaving the grey sinner moaning and attempting to writhe, Molly’s touch was electric and it sent sparks across her skin. She was so in love, so in love it hurt. 

Her eye closed when Molly’s hand found in-between her wet thighs and started to rub up and down across Vaggie making the poor girl whimper against the tongue that was fiercely playing inside her mouth. Molly pulled away hard and Vaggie wanted to follow but couldn’t and her mouth was still half puckered and she looked wide-eyed and desperate at the grinning spider. 

“I could get used to ya lookin’ like that.” Vaggie tried to frown, to look upset but it melted as her eye rolled and she panted when Molly’s fingers had found her clit, that engorged button and twirled it slowly. Vaggie was being undone, slowly unravelled until all that remained was the burning pulse between her legs and the sensations of lust that flowed through her veins like fire. She felt like a wild stallion, being broken, but by the gods did she want Molly to break her, to let the spider hold all her pieces and put her back together.

A warbling cry came scratching out of Vaggie’s throat as she shamelessly came again, whimpering and trying her best to move around as the nerves in her limbs caused muscles to spasm. Molly hadn’t stopped touching her but slowed to a snails paces as she rubbed at her, dancing Vaggie across the precipice of oblivion that would shatter her mind. 

Molly was captivated, by Vaggie, how the girl held nothing back for her, crying out in such an animalistic way that it made her fur stand on end. The way even in the dim light of the encased webbing how her body shimmered with sweat and the muscles, taught and strong would roll and tense underneath her skin as she plied the air with Molly’s name. Tears were streaking down Vaggie’s cheek as she sobbed at the intense intimate touch against her body. 

Something twisted and shifted in Molly, a strange understanding dawned across her consciousness, about her demon body… about what she wanted. It pulsed like a heat powered by her heart and it seemed to fill Molly with energy. She was not strong, Molly wasn’t a fighter, she _could_ fight, she was scrappy and smart enough to know when to run, not like Vaggie… Vaggie was strong, she could probably tear free of the webbing if she was angry enough to do so and break Molly in half with one hand. Molly swallowed uncomfortably, her mouth seemed to be filling with saliva at an almost alarming rate. It was with the bitter taste as it rolled across the tongue and down her throat did she realize what it was, her venom. She was practically dripping with it, running a tongue against her two prominent fangs on her upper jaw confirmed it, they were streaming. The desire to bite was strong, but Molly never wanted that for Vaggie, she always wanted Vaggie to be there with her. 

Molly had never been with anyone in hell to really understand it, to start off with it just translated as being horny for someone, and hells she had the hots for the moth demon, it was a translatable emotion from human to demon, but as their time together grew more intimate it was like a gnawing itch at the back of her head, and she only realized now when she had her tied up in her webs, and these were **her** webs, she wouldn’t have stomached the idea of taking Vaggie to a place that Arackniss or Angel had churned out.

She was predatory, Molly _wasn’t_ but her body certainly was, the cocktail of hormones surging through her blood like a drug. Molly hadn’t been attracted to anyone down here, not until Vaggie to really know what it was like. She had a taste of it before, her first time with Vaggie when she had out of instinct rather than choice, pinned and grappled her down to touch her. Molly’s heart felt like it was bruising her rib cage, how many female spiders devoured their partners? Was this some twisted form of that? 

Vaggie had made some mention that she liked it a little rough, the thought sent a jolt down Molly’s core, she had willingly been dragged up into a webbed nest, Vaggie would tell her if it was too much, she trusted Vaggie would say it was becoming unpleasant. Molly finally gave into the itching in the back of her head and snapped. 

Fingers slid down from the peak of Vaggie’s womanhood and pressed hard to slide inside her, Vaggie eye bugs out as she let out a guttural yell, she wasn’t expecting the increase of force to be so sudden. Molly has never been so aroused in all of her god given days as she straddles Vaggie’s thigh, grinding and pressing herself against, a weak relief to the sensation that if left alone would cause her to go mad. Vaggie’s gaze fell to Molly and the moth gritted her teeth.

“F-F-Fuck Molly!” The pink spider had never done anything like this before, didn’t know where to start and just went with what her body was telling her, she bucked down and captured the peak of one of Vaggie’s breasts, feeling the sweaty flesh fill her mouth made her tense her entire jaw as the desire to just bite down flared back with a vengeance, instead she sucked hard against it and pulled away with a loud wet ‘pop’. Vaggie cried out and the red welt left behind bore the mark of how hard Molly had sucked.  
  
Other hands were gripping across Vaggie’s body, fingers clawing their way across her stomach so fiercely the lines they raised were red and looked to almost throb, the moth could only let out a spluttering gasp as Molly slammed her fingers inside Vaggie, upwards to pound against that little area on her front wall that made Vaggie’s toes curl. Pulling her head back away from the tortured sore nipple, Molly looked down at Vaggie’s open face, her panting, quivering lips. It was something else that made her surge against the wet sinful slick she was leaving across her thigh as she ground herself against it. Vaggie’s sex face was something else.

Without evening thinking she slapped Vaggie across the face, her whole body tensed up and it looked like the breath had been stuck in her throat, for a panicked moment Molly thought that perhaps she had taken it too far until everything seemed to realign and Vaggie’s eye rolled to the back of her head and Molly felt her digits begin almost squeezed to death as Vaggie came, with a loud wailing scream. 

Vaggie’s torso was a war zone of bruises from hard love bites apart from the scar around her heart, Molly left that area alone. Vaggie’s stomach had been heavily marked with all the clawing her body had taken, she had been slapped again and again until her cheek was almost bright red with Molly handprint. All Vaggie did was scream and cum, scream Molly’s name, and shamelessly give Molly a taste of each exquisite orgasm. Never once asking to stop or slow down, Vaggie’s gaze only left Molly’s face when she would scrunch up uncontrollably and yell obscenities as her thighs would shake and tremble and all her injuries would flare up with delicious agony. 

Molly could only take so much and even the fact she was pressing hard against Vaggie’s toned thigh it wasn’t giving her the relief she now craved, it was her time and as her body shook and her heart blasted blood at what felt like a million miles an hour round her body. She shifted and moved down to keep her hand constantly writhing and shifting in the mass of wetness that now encompassed Vaggie’s sex. Facing Vaggie's Legs Molly straddled the moth's face and pressed hard against her, with what felt like enough force to shatter someone's jaw. Whether it was by reflex or trained, but Vaggie had started kissing and lapping at Molly’s body almost immediately and the spider shuddered, but was not going to let anyone take the energy she was carrying in this encounter away from her, she ground against her face, uncaring what she smeared over Vaggie, but by the way Vaggie’s was attempting to move and the sensations against her fingers, it was definitely not unwanted. 

Molly with her end dancing dangerously close was going to ruin Vaggie into toppling into the maelstrom with her, She had four hands and she was going to god-damn use them. Her already bruised nipples needed little pressure to have the girl screaming beneath her, as she took both of them with a pair of hands twisting and turning the dark grey pebbles. She pulled her fingers inside Vaggie with such an upwards force that if she wasn’t stuck down she was sure she would be actually lifting her hips off the ground with each motion. Finally, she took a thumb and forefinger to roll around the engorged nub at the top of Vaggie’s sex, not hard, it wasn’t needed. The moth seemed to crash out completely with the addition to the final straw on the already overladen camel that was her sensory input. She overloaded, badly. It almost felt like a balloon had been filled inside her body and was trying to desperately eject Molly’s fingers, she held it there just as she pushed her over the final edge and then whipped out her hand in time to feel Vaggie’s suffocating screams as he sprayed halfway down the sticky wall. Molly’s face was electrified with a bitten grin as she found release at last in an act that probably might drown someone unawares as she flooded across Vaggie’s face. The adrenal high that came with it was beyond anything she could experience, Molly could feel the air around them caressing her skin and causing jolts of pleasure to arc between her joints. For the longest time, Molly didn’t want to move, it's only with the blurred memory that she was actually probably suffocating her girlfriend does she shift her rather lethargic hips across. 

Vaggie is in a state, she looked barely conscious and Molly couldn’t help but smile softly and stoke her now very wet cheek, a surreal moment where Molly tasted herself rather than her girlfriends skin. She swallowed hard and found that her mouth was not being filled up again with venom. She kissed Vaggie’s forehead tenderly and the Moth’s eye tracked her for a moment and the faintest outlines of a smile appeared, but she was too worn out for anything else. Molly reached around and started to unbind the webbing that held her, until she was cradling Vaggie against her chest, Vaggie just flopped uselessly over, all strength having departed a long time ago and Molly dragged her down to the blanket and pulled her into a soft all encompassing embrace, she didn’t care that she was covered in sweat and both of their love. All that mattered was that they were together, it was probably less than a minute before Vaggie either fell asleep or passed out, leaving a still exhausted spider to gently stroke her hair.

“Love you, Vaggie… Now and forever.” 

***

Charlie was definitely comfortable, the small warm body that curled itself around her brought with it a strange sense of relaxation. Charlie still felt awful, the weight of ruining someone's mind. But brooding wasn’t going to fix what was irreparable, all it would do is cause Blueberry to feel anxious and how was that fair on her? Blueberry hadn’t woken for dinner and Charlie ate quietly and alone, before slipping off her clothes and joining the demon in the overly puffy and white duvet. 

It was most likely the middle of the night when Charlie stirred, just a small disturbance but she opened her eyes, Blueberry was a few inches away and was just quietly watching Charlie’s face, she smiled softly that quickly turned to worry when Charlie seemed to focus.

“Princess… sorry did I wake you?” Charlie shuffled about on the pillow before blinking.

“What? Why?” As if on cue the blue demons stomach rumbled loudly again.

“Sorry.” 

“You’re hungry?” Blueberry nodded uncertainly and Charlie tried to remember the last time she had actually seen the demon eat, it would have been the night before they were taken… that morning Charlie was enjoying yoghurt À la Blueberry, but the demon was going to eat after, except they never finished. Charlie frowned.

“Why didn’t you say you were hungry?” The woman seemed to blink in confusion for a moment.

“I didn’t want to bother you…” 

“It bothers me that you’re hungry!” Charlie sat up peeling the duvet off her body with the movement revealing both their bodies and a shiver ran across the blue demon who was very much used to the warm and the tiny hairs across her body stood on end and a wave of goosebumps spread across her arms and legs. Blueberry sat up on her knees and looked ashamed, she bowed her head low as Charlie sat herself up against the pillows.

“Sorry princess!”

“Don’t say sorry, there’s some leftover dinner by the door, go eat now… and tell me when you're hungry… I don’t want to hear that tummy rumble again.” Blueberry quickly slid out of the bed. And moved across the dim room. There was a clatter of some cutlery and it seemed blueberry had just sat down by the door and started to eat what had been left. Several quiet minutes passed with only the noise of a knife and fork rapping against a plate filling the air, then there were footsteps and Blueberry stood at the side of the bed. 

“I’ve eaten now Princess…” Charlie patted at the bed and Blueberry clambered back in and Charlie rolled the duvet back over them both.

“A-Are you mad at me?” Blueberry’s question almost made Charlie flinch.

“Of course I’m not mad, I just want you to be healthy okay?”

“Okay... Are you hungry Princess?” Charlie shook her head.

“No, I ate before coming to bed.” Blueberry shook her head and then tilted it to expose her neck.

“I meant, for the other thing.” Charlie froze up.

“No.” She said flatly, memories of Deedee screaming and begging, she wasn’t into Charlie’s biting… and now that she was, not by her choice, it felt like a strange perversion of whom the demon really was. She would never bite her again, not in that way… that would be reserved for Alastor when she sees him again. Her heart ached something fierce as the image of the radio demon swam into her imagination, his smile the way he could captivate her with those red eyes… just, everything about him. Blueberry broke her wistful pictures.

“Okay… I can do something if you’re bored and need help sleeping, I haven’t shown you before.” The corner of Charlie’s mouth turned into a smile, Blueberry was clearly trying to get into her good books despite doing nothing wrong, still Charlie would be happy to entertain her. 

“What’s that Blueberry?” 

“I can put both my ankles behind my head…” Charlie blinked and let a small amount of air escape her nose.

“Show me.” 

***

Holy fuck, everything ached. Vaggie groaned as moving her stomach almost winded her. That’s going to take a while to feel normal again and the dull throb reminded her that there was a good chance she had a large bruise on her face. Still warm and comfortable she wriggled as best she could without making too much noise and cuddled into Molly. Last night had been, in a word… Intense. Vaggie wasn’t sure if Molly would be up for a conversation to discuss it, it didn’t matter. Vaggie wouldn’t bring it up and things would no doubt carry on as normal and if on the off chance that Molly ends up being that primal with her more at night, well Vaggie certainty wasn’t going to be the one to complain. The noise complaints for the neighbours would probably be enough. 

The soft pink mass next to her shifted slightly, it made Vaggie’s nose twitch and she moved her head or else it would only end up making her sneeze. It turns out Molly had been awake.

“Mornin’.” Even her soft-spoken tones seemed to soothe Vaggie’s muscles and the soft kisses placed upon her forehead let her know that the loving spider had been waiting for her to get up.

“What time is it?” Vaggie grumbled and rubbed a hand to her eye.

“Late morning… you’ve been asleep for a while.” Vaggie let a small smile capture her face, maybe they would be discussing it after all.

“Needed to get my strength back.” She nuzzled her face back into Molly and missed the shift in expression on the spider, her words however painted the face she couldn’t see. Uncertain.

“L-Listen, about last night… I-If you-” Vaggie reached up to pat somewhere closer to Molly’s face unable to see it she ended up just booping her breast instead.

“I loved it.” She went back to her comfortable nuzzling.

“R-Really?” Molly almost wanted to splutter but held on just enough. Vaggie nodded.

“If I didn’t I would have said, but can’t do that every night… I still ache.” Molly reached down to wrap up Vaggie in arms. 

“Yeah, that sounds g-good.” Molly went still and Vaggie frowned.

“You’re going tell me that we have to get up aren’t you?” Molly offered an apologetic smile.

“Sorry babes, but Angel let me know a while back that Alastor’s back and waiting for us…” A lot of information was trying to get processed in Vaggie’s still sluggish brain.

“Did Angel see me?” Molly shook her head but the nervous laugh gave it away.

“N-No… he didn’t. I made him stay by the entrance so he wouldn’t see anything.” Vaggie pulled away and much to the protest of her bruised body sat up on the blanket to look at Molly’s increasingly sheepish face.

“So he heard me last night?” She wasn’t even trying to be quiet, didn’t think she could have tried even if she wanted to with what Molly had been doing, still it would be good to know exactly what was going to taunted her way.

“No, webbin’s sound proof. He, err… could feel the vibrations.” As if to make a point Molly plucked at the webbing just past the blanket it and it wobbled and bounced in response. Fucking spiders and their web senses. Vaggie held onto her embarrassment and frustration and pushed it into a bitter pill and just swallowed it down.

“Could be worse.” She finally said. “Better get dressed I suppose.” With Molly’s help who retrieved Vaggie’s discarded clothes, the moth demon took longer than usual to get dressed. She looked at Molly when she was done.

“How do I look?” When Molly didn’t answer straight away and her eyes seemed to be running across Vaggie, almost like she was trying to figure out what to say, Vaggie sighed.

“I’m a mess aren’t I?” Molly blinked suddenly.

“What!? No! Nononononono!.” Vaggie narrowed her eye and spoke out quietly.

“... Molly.” 

“Kinda.” Vaggie’s face was bruised, with a clear handprint and her neck and collarbones were literally covered in suckering love marks, it was more than just obvious it looked like she was trying to make a statement. 

“Great… well hope I’m not going out today.” Molly extended her arms in a way of an apologetic hug that got a roll of an eye followed by a smile and Vaggie shuffled in. Before she knew it Molly was cradling her gently and moving down and out of the webbing. Vaggie had to keep her eye shut, she still wasn’t used to being upside down in this way, how Molly managed without complaint she will never know, spiders and being upside down… sheesh.

Getting to the floor Molly separated out a patch of webbing and set Vaggie to the floor. Looking around it was clear that everyone had been waiting for them. Oh good, that means they were all staring. Alastor was looking refreshed as ever and Angel was holding onto Arackniss and keeping him faced towards Alastor, the reason was because at the very far end of the warehouse Cherri was sat down holding her knees and facing away from them, in a way it looked like a child on a time out, but honestly she was probably just trying to stay within sight of Alastor and also make herself as small as possible to not draw attention. 

“HOLY SHIT! VAGS!” and here it was, looks like Vaggie wasn’t lucky enough to get a private mocking but it had to be to everyone else too. She sighed, at least her legs didn’t hurt so she could walk with at least a little dignity.

“It’s Vaggie…” Her usual response but as normal it fell on deaf ears as Angel had practically inflated like a balloon. 

“I didn’t take ya for someone who liked gettin’ down on the floor and fucked black and blue! But DAAAAAAAMN, bet some of those suckers hurt!” Vaggie didn’t respond and just glared at him with her arms crossed against her chest, she’d try to cover her neck in her hair, but that would just be obvious and stupid. Angel turned to Molly who shot her twin a look that clearly spelt out ‘you start somethin’ I’m gunna finish it.’. Instead, Angel just grinned.

“So proud of ya Molls. Love ya!” He blew her a kiss. For Vaggie that seemed to make her blood boil over worse than if he had teased her too and she felt herself inhaling to start shouting before her hand got squeezed by the pink spider standing beside her and Vaggie clamped her jaw shut and just let the hissing breath escape. There was a sound of a radio fanfare and everyone’s attention went back to the radio demon who was getting slightly impatient, Vaggie couldn't give a damn about that. 

“Now that we’re all here, I’d like to get started…” Not such a subtle dig, but Vaggie flipped him off regardless. Alastor ignored it like a true showman and continued.

“The longer Lucifer has Charlie, the more he can use her against us, this isn’t just about me trying to rescue my darling, but she will become a figurehead if Lucifer can manipulate her to the public and it will make our continued existence very unlikely.” Well it's how he rationalized it for other people to understand, but in truth it was just about rescuing Charlie, having her not by his side made sleeping actually impossible and Alastor didn’t even bother trying. She had become his salve, and without her, reality seemed jagged and wrong. 

“That means we have to pull her out of the palace, which means crossing the royal quarter of the city on foot, nothing can teleport in or out of that area of the city, protecting the rich and what not.” Arackniss weathered a weary sigh.

“Can’t do it, place is covered in cameras… won’t get within a thousand yards before every single fucking demon is falling on us.” Alastor pointed straight at him with an enthusiastic grin. 

“Yes my good sir, you are absolutely correct! But the entire security network is tied up with one rather pompous Overlord… Once he’s out of the way we’ll have a good window to get across town without anyone noticing before it's far too late.” 

“So what? We’re just gunna bump off Vox and then raid the palace and save a princess?” Angel’s tone was half mocking but he wasn’t exactly wrong and the prospect of Vox getting smashed was more than enough to practically widen Alastor’s smile to comic proportions. 

“Not quite…” Husk groaned.

“It’s never fucking simple, is it?” Alastor rolled his eyes, such negativity.

“What I was going to say is that, before we were removed from our last abode, I had been watching Vox’s buildings and I do not believe he is in any of his labelled buildings.” Arackniss blinked slowly and tried to ignore the feeling that his heart was missing and the gaping hole was trying to pull him inside.

“So he’s gone to ground, probably knows what we’re going to try and do… well how the fuck do we find him? He could be anywhere!” Alastor tilted his head once in agreement.

“Yes but I know at least one person who will know where he is… Velvet!” 

“That social media loser?” 

“Loser perhaps, but she is an Overlord and someone very well acquainted with both Vox and previously, Valentino.” Arackniss raised a hand to idly scratch at his face.

“So how the fuck do we find her?” Angel scoffed.

“Fuckin’ easy ‘Niss, steal a phone, that fuckin’ bitch is always castin’ shit to her followers, just have to see what sort of shit she’s up to and gatecrash it… hard!” He grinned. 

“Once we’ve got Velvet, we just need to ‘persuade’ her to give us Vox’s location.” Arackniss stared forward darkly.

“I’ll do it… know enough to get someone to squeal, plus… I need something to do.” Out of the corner of his eye Molly frowned, Arackniss had the same smile her dad used to have, before he ‘took care of business’ and it worried her greatly.

“Well let's not waste time. Arackniss and Vaggie, you’ll come with me and we’ll find out what she knows. The rest stay hidden okay?” There was a murmur of agreement and Alastor could have sworn he saw Cherri looking in his direction before promptly turning to stare at the wall again. 

One step closer to Vox, one step closer to Charlie. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is going to be a fun one, kidnap and torture abound, plus Lucifer is about to ruin his daughters morning...
> 
> Why does the news always have to be depressing?


	32. How to Make a Doll Squeak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie has an awful morning with her dad Arguably, Velvet's day gets far worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to tag it now, but unsurprisingly this chapter contains a rather intense scene involving torture, now if you want to avoid it just look out for the slightly different scene markings of ****** and feel free to skip to the next section down.

“Like that, no… a little faster. Yeah, just like that.” Charlie had her head pressed against a pillow and had her eyes shut in enjoyment. This felt nice, as fingertips ran in a slow circle around her stomach, on Alastor’s marking. 

“Are you enjoying this princess?” Blueberry’s voice called out as she lay on across the bed, one elbow propping her up as her head hovered above Charlie’s stomach, the other hand continuing the pattern and pace that Charlie had found most desirable.

“It’s very relaxing, It reminds me of Alastor.” 

“You miss him?” Charlie would have let out a small laugh at the ridiculousness of the statement, instead she just offered a small smile.

“Of course, I love him with all my heart.” 

“Then he is truly lucky to have it.” there was no malice or jealousy in the way it was said, like a statement of fact. Charlie finally did let out that soft laugh.

“I would say I’m the lucky one to have found him.” There wasn’t a response and Charlie let herself drift in the comforting sensation of her stomach being stroked. She wiggled slightly before sighing wistfully. Blueberry’s gaze lingered on Charlie’s face for a moment before speaking out.

“Princess… would you like me to touch you, lower down?” Charlie clicked her tongue and frowned for a moment, finally her expression relaxed.

“Please.” She settled herself and slightly parted her legs. Before the blue hand could shift lower a knock at the door and the sound of it opening had Charlie springing up to clutch the duvet that had been folded away from them to cover both herself and Blueberry as her father walked in, rather merrily, holding a tray and with a folded paper under one arm.

“FUCKING ASSHOLE!” Charlie screamed across at him and Blueberry took cover underneath the blanket and tried to make herself seem small, she didn’t need to upset Lucifer if an argument broke out, not unless Charlie was in danger. He rolled his eyes.

“Please Charlotte, once I’m done you can go back to being pleasured by that creature.” Lucifer placed the tray on the table next to the door and moved over to the bed that his daughter was currently glaring at him from. Folding out the paper from underneath his arm he straightened it before gently throwing it across the room so it landed in Charlie’s lap. Charlie flinched half expecting the thing to explode. Lucifer moved to the end of the bed and just stood there.

“I brought you breakfast and thought you might be interested in the front page, I don’t normally support the drivel that is tabloid news, but this piece certainly attracted my attention.” Charlie frowned and cautiously picked up the paper and looked down at the headline.

**Monster Radio Demon Hungry for More Than Just Our Souls!**

Of course, it was the ‘666 News’ but the picture on display in clear, horrifying detail was taking up a good eighty percent of the page. A large wendigo with its snout pressed close to a woman on all fours its tongue appearing to be lashing at her privates. With that large mane of pinkish blonde hair, Charlie didn’t need to see the woman's face, which was pressed down towards the ground.

“... Cherri…” Charlie’s heart tightened in her chest even as her brain started engaging in counter arguments in her own head.

‘This could be faked, edited… Dad just wants to get in my head… but why is it on the news?’ Lucifer spoke and his tone could almost be described as soft, if it wasn’t for the subtle hints that it was entirely manufactured. 

“Daughter, I tried to explain you’ve been used all this time…” Charlie threw the paper hard away from her and it ruffled and crumpled to the ground.

“No! I d-don’t believe it! It’s just faked!” Lucifer took a few steps back towards the door.

“Whatever you say, but just think about it, Alastor doesn’t even seem that keen on rescuing you if he’s down in an alley with his pregnant partner. Why is that?” Charlie screwed up her face in annoyed anger.

“Don’t CALL HER THAT!” Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

“Daughter, why are you so bothered by the _lies?_ Unless you know them to be true?” Charlie’s eyes went wide.

“What?! No! Alastor said he wasn’t doing anything with Cherri, he told me she had feelings for him but it meant nothing!” Lucifer gave a small nod.

“Of course, I mean what would a master manipulator possibly have to gain from creating a plausible reason why his other half couldn’t hide her feelings for him, whilst he continued the act with you?” 

“I-It wasn’t a-acting! H-He loves me!” 

“The fact that Cherri is carrying his child and loves him is just a side note is it?”

“Y-Yes, no! Just fuck off dad! I don’t want to talk to you!” Charlie refused to look at her father any more and missed the corners of his mouth twitch slightly. 

“Of course Daughter, I’ll be on my way… enjoy your breakfast.” He left without a backwards glance and Charlie crossed her arms and tried desperately to calm down. This was all just his mind games right? Just to try and get into her head… but why did it feel so real? Why did it scare her so much?

A small blue hand touched her thigh and made Charlie jump.

“Princess? Are you okay?” Blueberry emerged from under the quilt and looked concerned at Charlie, Charlie could only offer a weak smile and shook her head.

“I don’t know… I don’t know what’s real anymore…” At that the blue demon shuffled closer to press herself against Charlie’s side.

“I’m real, princess.” Charlie sighed but reached around and held Blueberry’s hip.

“I know you're real.” The demon wiggled slightly at the touch.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?” Charlie shook her head.

“I'm not in the mood.” Then something her mother had said dawned on her. “Actually, I’ve got some clothes for you, if you wanted to try some on?” Blueberry’s expression seemed to magnify one-hundred fold into pure unadulterated joy.

“Clothes, for me!?” When Charlie nodded, blue arms wrapped around the princess and she had a headful of dark hair nuzzling straight into her.

“Thank you, thank you! You spoil me so much!” Charlie smiled and let out a laugh as she felt air slowly being squeezed out of her.

“Alright, alright! Let’s go have a look and see what you want to wear.” Unwilling to face the newspaper, Charlie chose to ignore it for now, the dull throb in her heart pushed to the back of her mind as she concentrated on her demoness pet instead, although that never quite got rid of the feeling that was niggling at the back of her head. 

***

It was the place to be, an exclusive invite list, music and entertainment that seemed to be pulled straight out of a dream. Mimzy’s had increased in popularity since Valentino’s turf was being wrecked with gang wars and fires. Velvet liked exclusivity, it meant that all of her thousands of little online followers could get a glimpse of something they would never be able to see, jealousy kept them following her with avid detail, and she was there soaking up the attention. 

An Overlord could of course get a private booth, drinks on the house too. So Velvet ordered the most ostentatious and expensive drink, taking a photo of the thing she quickly added the tags.

_Feeling Lush at Mimzy’s, Good Luck getting in losers! #longlines #lush #drinkingvibes_

With that sent she took a sip and relaxed in her booth as she watched the pair of dancers on stage, she paused and narrowed her eyes. They’re Valentino’s girls… were Valentino’s girls. The cat and the succubus were currently performing twirls and spins as they half climbed and half entwined themselves in large silk ropes. It was a fascinating display and showed off both the demoness’ fine body control as they stuck legs and arms out straight as they pirouetted in the air. 

It still made Velvet’s mood sour, Valentino was always the best at hosting parties and when he, Vox and Velvet got together it was always a spectacle. The fact that someone had managed to erase him bothered Velvet enough to put whoever was behind it at the top of her shit list. It didn’t help that she had to go through all these extra hoops to try and visit Vox now. Being at the top of the pile in hell could get lonely if you didn’t get to spend time with others up the top with you. Velvet stopped herself from thinking too much about it. She was idly rotating the umbrella that came with her drink around with her fingers. 

She was going to get drunk, find someone nice enough and then fuck them to death, before sharing a performance review to her followers. It’s the game she enjoyed the most because if they were good then they were set to match up with whomever they wanted, but if they made the slightest mistake with her, she could socially pariah them into oblivion. Velvet relished the control it gave her and it always made it that much more enjoyable. 

There was cheers and applause as the two girls finished their routine, Velvet shrugged, she’d seen better. But she snapped a quick photo of the stage and posted it.

_Love the entertainment tonight, real cats meow :3 #Mimzys #dontbringyourwife_

A waitress appeared with another drink on a tray and Velvet looked up.

“I didn’t order a second one.” She stated plainly. She got a warm smile in response.

“This is from one of your fans, they paid for it.” It was placed down in front of the overlord who flicked out her large pigtails and looked at it. Before taking it in her hand with one, placing lips to the straw and taking a selfie. I mean she got them for free but someone spending their cash on her was always followed by an empty platitude of a gesture. Half the gifts she received she just burnt but there would be hell to pay if she ever stopped receiving them. Velvet swallowed down a mouthful and then looked around, now that the show was over she was able to see other sinner’s faces and started trying to pick someone out that she might think would be worth her attention tonight. 

Velvet blinked a few times, her red and white eyes dipped into and out of focus. How much booze was in these things? She’d have to slow down if she didn’t want to be an embarrassed wreck. Sliding the drink away from her she found that either table was wobbling around or she was losing her sense of balance. With a dulled sense of panic she pulled out her phone to try and call up one of her little minions to come and get her, no way was she going to be vomiting in one of _these_ toilets, not with her image to maintain. Everything slipped away into darkness as she slumped straight forward against the table, she faintly heard the sound of her phone slipping from her numb fingers and hitting the ground. Before a pair of hands gently picked her up and everything drifted into oblivion.

~~********** ~~

“I work best alone.” It felt like Velvet’s head was underwater, and two people were having a conversation above the surface. She opened her eyes but everything was still black.

“Arackniss, I can help.” There was a hoarse dry laugh.

“No you can’t, I can make our songbird here sing, but you don’t need to watch, in fact I don’t want you to.” A long sigh.

“Molly wants me to make sure you’re okay, I can’t help feeling that this isn’t healthy.” A darker tone in response.

“Don’t talk to me about what’s healthy… Not after…” 

“Sorry, I know it hurts, trust me I know. Fine. I’ll be outside, just… don’t take it too far.” Footsteps and a heavy door shutting. Suddenly a bag was pulled and Velvet had to wince as bright light assaulted her. In front of her was a dark furred spider looking rather grim. Velvet tried to jerk her hand away but found her wrist manacled to a hard wooden chair with long arms that you could stretch your hand out across and a tall back with what felt like a wooden headrest. Her legs were in a similar sense of binding, held by the ankles to the foot of the chair, and with how it didn’t wiggle or move it was clear that this piece of furniture was probably bolted to the floor. 

“W-Where the fuck am I?” Velvet had to control her slurred speech, her head still felt fuzzy. Arackniss folded up the bag and placed it on a small table just out of sight, there was a rummaging and the heavy clink of metal.

“My Pa’s old place of business… Man knew how to build a soundproof room.” Arackniss came back with that grim determination plastered across his face. Velvet failed to recognize the danger.

“Listen, if you’re a fan wanting an interview… this is the wrong fucking way to go about it.” Arackniss raised a hand and slapped Velvet hard across the face making the Overlord gasp with sudden pain and surprise.

“WHAT THE FUCK!? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM!?” She screamed at him indignantly and tried to break free. A pair of hands grabbed face from under her chin forcing her face to one side, exposing the raw mark that Arackniss’ hand had made, there was a button and a flash went off.

“Did you just take a picture!? FUCKING DELETE IT!” she roared and Arackniss let out a dry chuckle when he flashed her Velvets own phone.

“Nah, I’m going to upload these, once we’re done. Can’t do it in here, no signal. Now smile for the camera.” Velvet glared daggers at him and spat just as the flash went off again.

“FUCKING LET ME OUT!” 

“Or what?” Arackniss showed no fear or anger in his voice, just a deadpan tone that seemed to carry the weight of his entire being.

“OR WHAT? Are you fucking serious? I’m FUCKING VELVET? I’ll make sure your entire eternity in this place is the worst shit you can possibly imagine, I KNOW PEOPLE!” her chest was heaving, this stupid spider didn’t have a fucking clue what would happen to him when she got out, he was acting like she was just another nobody! She wasn’t a nobody , she was **the** somebody! 

Arackniss tilted his head and rolled his eyes, that seemed to drive Velvet into more cursing and spluttering as she rocked back and forth on the chair screaming profanities at him. Arackniss disappeared out of sight before Velvet felt hands roughly grabbing her hair and pulling it hard back so the back of her head impacted with the solid headrest and she felt something cold and metallic clip around her neck, it pinched her skin and locked in place and the hands released her hair, she tried to move back forward but found she had been collared to the back of the chair and her spin was now uncomfortably straight.

“The fuck do you want?!” Arackniss came back with the slow grinding drag as he pulled a second chair into view and turned it so he faced Velvet and sat down.

“Like you said, somebody you know… Where’s Vox nowadays?” Velvet laughed.

“Are you fucking kidding me? I know you got a death-wish fucking with me like this, but going after Vox? You’re a stupider fucker than I thought. Let me the fuck go and I’ll make your first death quick…” Arackniss raised an eyebrow.

“That was an awful lot of words, and not a single one useful.” He tapped his fingers against his leg for a moment and then smiled before getting up.

“You like to be a trendsetter right? Ahead of the fashion and all that shit, well I’m thinking of getting into it myself, and it was so kind that you would volunteer…” He moved out of sight again and Velvet’s eyes went frantically to either side of her head trying to spot him.

“W-Whatever the fuck you’re g-gonna do, cut it the fuck out!” There was a pause and a laugh.

“ _Cut it out?_ Heh, you’ll get the joke in a second.” Velvet could feel the air disturb around the left side of her head and she tried to pull away only to be choked by the collar that held her in place. There was a metallic snip and suddenly her head felt very lopsided. Before she had a chance to ask, Arackniss came back into view holding one of her large pigtails in one hand, a pair of scissors in the other, Velvet went bug-eyed.

“YOU FUCK! MY FUCKING HAIR!” she frantically tried to move again, anything, she was sure welts would be appearing on her wrists and ankles as she attempted to thrash.

“Where’s Vox?” 

“FUCK YOU!?” Arackniss shrugged and placed the large mass of hair on the chair, in perfect view of the Overlord.

“Well better neaten you up.” He moved back around completely immune to Velvet’s hissing and cursing and another loud snip and he tossed the other pigtail to join its twin on the chair. It looked like two uneven tree stumps were sticking out the side of her head, mismatched and roughly cut. Arackniss got the phone out again.

“Smile…” **FLASH** went the camera and Velvet spat as hard as she could, a blob of phlegm catching Arackniss in the jacket.

“Tsk, tsk, not very lady like now, is it? Although I can see what you mean, that is an awful job, maybe I should tidy it up?” He disappeared from view and called back.

“You know my dad ran a butcher shop, sure he did a lot of other things too, but he did _know_ how to carve up an animal. You know the worst part about lamb? If it still has its fur… awful mess. Still, a butcher has got to be prepared right?” The air was filled with a sudden buzzing sound and Velvet yelled out when she felt something cold and jagged pressed against the side of her head and the loud vibrations as she was roughly and uncaringly sheared. She could see locks of her red and dark brown hair falling away from her and she closed her eyes and shrieked out her indignant rage to the soundproofed room. It snagged on her skin and she could feel it tearing slightly as Arackniss finished his rough work.

“There we go.” Another flash, another photo although this time Arackniss glanced down at it and turned the screen over. Velvet looked in dismay at the shaven head that was staring at her, rough patches of stubble remained on her dark skin and she was dotted with tiny red lines where the shears had snagged on her skin and drawn a tiny amount of blood, had she not know it was her, she would have easily believed it to be someone else.

“...Fuck you!” She spat as she felt her arms shake in place from the treatment that she should never experience, she was a fucking Overlord dammit! 

“My Pa used to listen to music whilst he worked, I can see why… this is getting repetitive. Where’s Vox?” Velvet shook her head, well attempted to shake her head. A rough pair of hands grabbed the neckline of her dress and pulled down hard, as the material separated it cut and pulled at her neck and armpits as it was carelessly ripped down revealing her chest for the world to see. Velvet’s cheeks burned with shame and she had her eyes shut tight when she heard the click of the camera going off and the inside of her eyelids brightening for the flash. 

“I wonder what all your followers will think of the new and improved Velvet?” 

“You’re fucking d-done! You hear me D-DONE!” Arackniss casually knocked the hair off his chair and sat down again.

“And you’re still not listening, so I’m going to make it easy to understand. Tell us how to get to Vox, and I’m going to stop. If not… well you saw what happened to Valentino…” Velvet’s eyes narrowed.

“It was you wasn’t it? YOU FUCKERS ERASED VAL!? FUCK YOU! I’m not telling you anything!” Arackniss shrugged.

“Well, I tried, now it's going to get painful.” He moved across and dragged the small table that had his bag on it and he rummaged inside before pulling out a switch-blade and a pair of small snub-nosed pliers. He sat back down and shuffled the chair closer. 

“Don’t worry, I need you to talk, so I’ll pull teeth out last… but these…” He tapped the pliers against Velvet's shins. “Well you don’t need these, do you? Or these.” He tapped them against her curled up hands as she shook in place. 

“Y-You don’t s-scare me, I-I’ve done w-worse to n-nobodies like y-you for y-years.” Arackniss blinked and tilted his head.

“Trying to act tough is a lot harder if you can’t keep your voice steady… maybe this will help.” He leaned forward and the pliers gripped around the soft dark tissue that peaked Velvet’s left breast, she hissed in pain and discomfort as he gripped hard and puddle the pliers back, Velvet wanted to move with it but couldn’t, neck held fast against the chair. The pinching pain was becoming tighter and more intense, it felt like he was ripping off her skin. She cried out and was unable to stop tears running down her face.

“S-S-S-S-STOP!” She begged and Arackniss paused.

“Where’s Vox?” When Velvet failed to answer Arackniss shrugged and flicked his wrist holding the blade, it parted the soft skin as if it were paper and Velvet screamed as she felt red-hot liquid starting to dribble and run down her mutilated chest. Arackniss got up leaving Velvet crying and writhing around. He reappeared with a metal bucket and released the grip of the pliers to allow the discarded nipple to fall off into it. 

“Where’s Vox?” He repeated, still nothing and Arackniss shrugged before putting the pliers down and getting something else from his bag off horrors, he had started to hum. When he turned it was with a dark glare, in his hands was a box of nails, a razor blade and a small hammer. Velvet’s wide eyes stared at him. 

“This was my Pa’s favourite. It's useful because we’ve got extra pairs of hands, you know being spiders. Anyway, Where’s Vox?” Velvet just shook her head. Arackniss frowned.

“Stubborn, oh well.” He moved his chair around and sat down so he was side on and next to Velvets right hand. Using two pairs of hands he uncurled her fist and pressed it flat against the wooden armrest. He kept it pinned with one hand and with the other brought the razor blade up. 

“This is going to sting… well you’ll find out how much.” He placed the tip of the sharp blade in-between Velvet's middle fingernail and the soft skin underneath, She winced and tried to twist and turn desperately whilst screaming out. Arackniss had already tuned her out. A small bead of blood escaped where the razor sharp blade had pressed against the soft part. That’s when the hammer appeared.

“Just a little tap, tap tap.” Velvet suddenly realized was about to happen

“Nononononono-”

Tap, tap, tap went the hammer.

Velvet screamed when the blade went straight under her fingernail, blood gushed out from the forced blade and then Arackniss grabbed and with a strange sickening pop, twisted it lifting the fingernail straight off. It was incoherent screeching that came out of Velvet’s mouth, but it had only just started as the spider placed the razor-blade carefully down and picked up one of the long metal nails from the box, its metal point pressed against the soft and bloody part of Velvet’s now exposed finger. The nerves in her hand were spiking endless painful joints and Velvet could barely breathe, her discarded fingernail had flipped over and was laying on her thigh, it's perfectly manicured surface, marred and stained with blood staring up at her.

“Now this needs a much harder tap.” Arackniss raised the hammer and drove it straight down, hard against the head of the metal nail, driving it straight through the finger and into the wooden Chair below. Velvet screamed again, and even attempting to move her hand was met with horrible agony. Velvet had shut her eyes and was screaming. She felt hands against her eye, forcing her lids open. 

“Now, now, can’t have you blind to all the fun, I’m going to ask you again… Where’s Vox?” 

“I-I…. c-can’t!” Was the panted response and Arackniss let go and Velvet didn’t shut her eyes again.

“Well, it's a good thing you’ve got another nine fingers and toes, isn’t it? Which one should we do next?” 

~~********** ~~

Being in this place bothered Vaggie, she didn’t like being in the warehouse she had killed Henrion in, even though it was the perfect place to get teleported to after that had managed to scoop Velvet out of Mimzy’s and been teleported somewhere quiet. Arackniss had been in the fake meat locker for quite some time now and it just left Vaggie alone with Alastor. They hadn’t spoken and Alastor seemed to be doing a great deal of thinking as he sat on one of the discarded shipping crates. 

“What are you going to do if Velvet doesn’t talk or doesn’t know?” Vaggie broke the silence and looked across to Alastor as she sat more upright to regard her statement, she folded her arms and waited. 

“Then we will need to spend a longer time trying to find out where he might be originating his signal from, but that would take the time that Charlie doesn’t have.” The mention of Charlie had something else crop up in Vaggie’s mind.

“What have you done to her?” Alastor titled an eyebrow.

“What exactly have I done?” Vaggie scowled.

“Changed her! The fuck was she doing with that girl, treating her like a fucking pet, someone without freewill, like a slave!” Alastor blinked and sighed.

“Nothing that wasn’t already lurking inside her, I just encouraged my darling doe to indulge a little.” Vaggie scoffed.

“Bullshit, she would never want to do that to anyone! She’s treating people like Valentino did! No wonder Angel is so pissed at her.” Alastor shrugged.

“Charlie can treat people however she likes, she is after all going to be the queen once this is all over.” Vaggie let out a disgusted noise.

“If you think I’m going to let you turn her into another monster that you have a leash on, think again!” 

“And all of this posturing is useless unless we find Vox and free Charlie from Lucifer.” On that Vaggie at least could agree on, but it sat very wrong with her about what Alastor was up to with Charlie and why that lovely ball of sunshine had turned into this controlling monster who didn’t seem to care about freewill for others.

“What about your kid? Do you want to keep it?” Alastor's eyes twitched.

“I already said, Charlie will have final say.” Vaggie spat.

“That’s just deflecting the choice to someone else! What the fuck do you want?” 

“It doesn’t matter.” Vaggie glowered.

“That’s because you want to fucking keep it, isn’t it? But you’re scared about what Charlie would say if you told her that!” Alastor’s face froze in a smile.

“You are entitled to believe whatever you wish my dear.” 

“Whatever… shitlord.” A noise disturbed both of them, probably for the best before the air got any tenser around them. The door opened and shut quickly with Arackniss leaving wiping his hands down with a damp red cloth, the door didn’t however shut before you could hear the harrowing screaming coming from within. Alastor looked at him.

“Well?” Arackniss nodded.

“Yeah… Vox is hiding in a bunker that’s connected to the underground through the sewage plant on the edge of town.” Vaggie nose curled in disgust.

“That place reeks, it’s where souls dump bodies.” Alastor nodded.

“True, but Vox the annoying technophile, doesn’t have a nose… are you sure this is real information?” Arackniss nodded.

“If it’s not, then we’re not going to ever get the truth out of her, she’s practically done. You’re up Vaggie.” Vaggie paused.

“Is this really necessary? If we have the information surely that’s all we need right? We could just leave her here whilst we deal with Vox?” Arackniss shook his head.

“No loose ends. It’s easier that we don’t have an Overlord gunning for revenge. Now if you’ll excuse me I got to upload a lot of photos.” he moved away and fiddled with a phone he had in his pocket. Alastor nodded to Vaggie.

“I have to agree, loose ends are the bane of a good plan, if Lucifer hadn’t had kept me around when he first caught me none of this would have even happened.” He had a point and Vaggie knew it. 

“Fine, Well I’ll go finish up, are we heading straight out after?” Alastor nodded.

“Don’t know how long the information will be relevant.” Straightening her back Vaggie winced at the bruises that covered her chest. At least when she was fighting the adrenaline would numb her to them, but for now she moved stiffly. Moving up and opening the meat locker she stepped inside and was almost sick.

A quivering wretched body was tied down to the chair, almost completely naked and covered in blood. Each finger and toe had been nailed to either the floor or the chair and it seemed like Arackniss had started to half skin her torso before she finally cracked. A metal bucket sat by her feet and in it was the discarded pieces of her that Arackniss had carved up, the smell was awful. Velvet wasn’t even able to see clearly any more and her face was plastered with the constant pain that her involuntary shaking caused her. 

“P-Please, I told you, n-no more… I c-can’t, I f-fucking c-can’t!” Vaggie conjured her spear and slit its blade across the palm of her own hand.

This would be a mercy she thought and she brought the spear up before driving it straight down into Velvet’s chest and destroying her heart with the angelic blood that tainted her blade. Velvet’s eyes widened momentarily as a bubbling sound came from the back of her throat she just about managed to get one sentence out.

“I’m… s-sorry… V-Vo-” Then she went still and Vaggie confirmed that her aura was fading into background nothingness. Picking up a scrap of discarded and torn dress she cleaned her blade before dismissing it and took one last worrying look back at the tortured body and left. Her eyes locked onto Arackniss he didn’t seem bothered in the slightest, in fact he seemed far more relaxed than when they had first taken her, and that worried Vaggie even more. Before she could say anything they were already being carried off by shadow, heading straight towards a showdown with Vox.

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Showdown with Vox time? It's showdown with Vox time? But are they already too late now that Charlie is questioning things? Stay tuned and found out soon!


	33. Radio Killed the Video Star

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Three enter a place in the search for the illusive network Overlord, hopefully trying to find a showdown.
> 
> Charlie tries to take her mind off all the things that are beginning to weigh down on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay, I had the strangest case of writers block. 
> 
> Something that helped me overcome it, whenever I stop and feel like I'm just staring at a black page endlessly, I just move onto the next scene and write that, just staring at nothing doesn't help, but writing something different can kick things back into gear, well it helped me anyway.

“I got us some lunch.” Niffty reappeared much to Husk’s relief, without anything to eat she had snuck out and grabbed something, being small and very light on her feet meant she was the best chance to get in and out without being noticed. 

“Any problems?” The cat asked as she dragged a small back in with her and began to unwrap sandwiches. Niffty shook her head.

“No, but something’s happened in the city, everyone’s going mad, I think there are more riots. It was easy to get food.” Molly was sat down with Angel next to Husk, the group of them had formed a small circle as they waited for the return of the others, well everyone except Cherri. The female pink spider looked at Niffty.

“Riots?” The tiny demon nodded.

“Yeah, All you can hear is gunfire and explosions, think something bad has gone down.” Molly lifted her knees and cuddled them.

“Hope ‘Niss and Vaggie are alright…” Angel warped and arm around his twin’s shoulder.

“Hey, it’ll be okay… Vaggie’s tough enough for two and you know ‘Niss has been in plenty of scrapes before, they’ll be fine.” Molly nodded but closed her eyes and pressed her face to her legs.

“I hope so Angie, I don’t know what I’d do without either of them.” Niffty moved closer and handed Molly a pre-packaged cheese roll. 

“Here, eat this, I’m sure they’ll be back any second and then we might need to leave.” Molly sniffed and wiped her eyes before taking it and smiling at Niffty.

“Thanks.” Niffty smiled back and handed one to Angel, she paused and looked across to see the lone figure of Cherri still sat facing the wall, huddled and small. 

“Do you think she’ll want one?” Angel followed Niffty’s gaze and his face soured.

“Who fuckin’ cares…” he spoke dismissively and Niffty was smart enough not to press the subject so she quickly shared a look with Husk before moving across the large empty space towards the lone bomber. Whether she heard her coming or not Cherri made no indication of being aware of Niffty walking behind her.

“I thought you might want something to eat?” Niffty broke the rather awkward silence and Cherri shifted around in place and gazed at Niffty. Niffty felt bad, Cherri looked broken, like the light behind the eye was dimmed and everything in her face just sang out of being tired and sad. 

“What’s the point?” Cherri was watching as Niffty was fiddling with her fingers as they played nervously with each other as she clutched the bag of food. 

“B-Because, you’re pregnant… you’re eating for two!” Cherri’s face seemed to crumple and before Niffty could say anything, Cherri had covered both hands over her face turned away from Niffty and was shaking as tears had started to stream down her face. 

“I-I’m n-never g-gunna b-be able to k-keep it!” With was a wracking choking noise as Cherri dragged air in and she clutched around her stomach pitifully and wailed. Niffty paused and blinked, looking behind no one apart from Husk was paying any attention and the cat was staring intently, probably making sure nothing happened to hurt Niffty, it made the tiny demon’s heart soar that he could still be so protective of her. She shuffled round and placed a hand on Cherri’s shoulder.

“Look, you need to eat anyway. Otherwise, you're taking the chance away from yourself, I don’t know what Charlie’s going to do, but all you can do now is make sure you look after yourself.” Cherri took a long time to calm down and when she turned back her eye was bloodshot and she looked even more miserable, but she held out a shaking hand and Niffty gave her a sandwich.

“T-Thanks…” Niffty offered a small sympathetic smile.

“It’s okay.” Cherri turned to face the wall again and ate with tiny conserved bites as she stared down at the dirty floor she was sat on. Niffty straightened up and returned to the group. Sitting next to Husk she started eating too, enjoying the warm fluff of Husk’s fur against her side. Despite the awful situation they found themselves in, this was nice. Peaceful and quiet. 

***

First, oh god the smell. Vaggie had to hold her nose as she retched. Hellish smelling sewers… In hell! Thank god she wasn’t in the muck but instead had been placed on a running ledge next to the sluggish stream of ungodly excrement and body parts. They were in a darkened tunnel and Vaggie was afraid to step anywhere in case she would tumble into the sewage that she could both hear moving and very much smell. A yellow light illuminated the surrounding area and Vaggie blinked a few times to adjust to the gloom. Alastor’s staff had opened its eye and was emitting a bright yellow glow, enough for them to see at least. Arackniss was hunched over and clasping a hand across his face too, He was eyeing everything wildly and did not want to touch the floor or walls with his bare hands. 

“Ugh… fuck this reeks.” Vaggie nodded at his exclamation. 

“Fucking hell, no wonder Vox is alright being down here without a fucking nose. You sure this is the right place shitlord?” Alastor blinked before he tilted his head up and pointed his staff to the ceiling. If the smell was bothering him he didn’t show it, although his smile did seem rather stuck to his face. His staff illuminated huge amounts of cabling that were running along the ceiling and the length of the sewer, huge industrial plastic casings that housed an entire network's worth of data traffic. 

“I believe so, let’s go I’m sure no one wants to linger.” The wet step of his shoes tapped across the stone, despite it being cleaner than the actual waste, the ledge was still littered with filthy puddles of hell knows what. Vaggie started to move and looked back quickly to make sure that Arackniss was following.

It was hot and humid, like you had to chew down the air just to breath and considering where they were standing, it left little to the imagination what that taste in the back of their throats was. They passed several crossways, but as other tributaries merged together but always they followed the cables that led off into the disgusting gloom. Arackniss spoke out quietly still trying to hold back the gagging.

“Why did you teleport us this far out from the treatment plant?” Alastor didn’t turn around but spoke quite calmly forward.

“Because Vox is as paranoid as any Overlord, it would most likely be trapped against a sudden ambush.” Vaggie grunted as her foot splashed in something and she felt something wet hit her stockings, she didn’t want to look.

“So now he’s going to know we’re coming from a mile away instead?” Alastor shook his head.

“I think after what was broadcasted regarding Velvet’s demise, he is probably more than aware that we would be coming for him. Was that really necessary Arackniss?” The black spider frowned.

“Yes, I made a promise that I would, so I fucking did. She could have made it far easier if she just played ball from the start.” It fell silent again, Vaggie wanted to bring up his barbaric methods for getting the information out of her seemed too much, but she knew it would only cause an argument. She would tell Molly and let the family try and talk to him later, when things weren’t so critical. With only the staff light to guide their way it was slow going. Vaggie had her spear in hand ready for something to jump out of them and Arackniss already had placed a fresh magazine in both his Tommy-gun and also made sure his revolver was loaded before stuffing it into his jacket pocket. 

This was going to be a long, long walk.

***

“Okay, give me a twirl.” Blueberry complied instantly and spun in place for Charlie, her dress fluttering out slightly as she did. It was a soft yellow sundress that came to just below her knees. She let out a soft laugh and came to a stop.

“What do you think, princess?” Charlie smiled.

“I think you look adorable, I’m going to have to ask for some ribbons, I think we could tie some in your hair and it’ll look lovely, if you’d like?” Blueberry nodded enthusiastically.

“Oh yes please!” Charlie chewed her lip for a moment and her eyes travelled down slightly.

“And what about under the dress?” Blueberry let out a tiny whimper and reached her hands down to grasp the hem of her dress before pulling it up.

“You mean this? Princess.” As the yellow fabric was pulled up it revealed her blue thighs, decorated with black lace garters attached to her crotchless underwear. Charlie’s eyes drifted back up to lock with the red eyes of the blue demon, as the flush spread across her cheeks.

“Yes, that.” Blueberry’s knees quivered slightly.

“Do you like what you see princess?” Charlie nodded and indicated with her hand and Blueberry lowered her dress again.

“I do, and later I want to taste my delicious blueberry, but right now I have something else in mind.” Blueberry nodded and grinned, she couldn’t wait. 

“What is it?” She asked curiously as Charlie stepped in close and took both of Blueberry’s hands in hers, the blue demon tilted her head up to look at Charlie with rapt attention.

“I want you to know that, I’m going to protect you okay? Deal or no, I want you to feel safe around me.” Blueberry smiled.

“I already feel safe around you. You can do whatever you want to me and I’ll feel safe.” Charlie's smile faltered.

“That isn’t right, you shouldn’t want that.” Blueberry’s face fell.

“I’m sorry princess, I don’t know what to say? Please forgive me.” Charlie let go of her hands and quickly pulled the girl into a hug. Blueberry tenderly wrapped her arms around the small of Charlie’s back. The princess let out a soft sigh.

“Even if you don’t know, I’ll make sure I treat you right… I need to make this right.” Unsure if she should say anything Blueberry just went still and enjoyed the closeness to her mistress. She hoped that she hadn’t ruined her chances for sex later. 

***

They had arrived at their destination and stared at it with a mix of relief and trepidation. The end of the sewage trail had gunk feeding into a covered pipe where it would no doubt be taken for recycling or whatever they did with it in hell… maybe dumped it into Gluttony. However, the door access was something akin to a vault door, it also looked like a very recent addition to the otherwise fairly dilapidated tunnel. 

“Looks like the place? How are we going to get in?” Arackniss glanced around, there didn’t seem to be a control panel on this side, or any way to seemingly access the huge metal slab of a door, it had huge rivets and bolts securing it, and if he had to guess there was a good chance the surrounding stone would give way before this door collapsed. Alastor looked at the door and its frame and tapped it with his staff, it rang out with a dense thud, Arackniss wondered if the radio demon somehow hoped that it was going to be made out of cardboard or something. Alastor was quiet and thinking, Vaggie stepped up.

“If we can’t open it, we won’t be able to just bust it open, who knows how thick that door is? We’ll be broadcasting our location to every single fucking goon behind that door and Vox will probably bolt.” Arackniss shrugged.

“Unless it's the only door?” Vaggie shook her head.

“What moron builds a place like this and doesn't put an extra exit.” Arackniss shrugged as he watched a large congealed clump of something get sucked into the large pipe. 

“Someone who thinks they’ll never be found? You’d be surprised how ‘smart’ people often make stupid fucking mistakes because they think they’ve outsmarted you.” Alastor placed the tip of his staff on the ground.

“He’s not mistaken and Vox’s ego is far too bloated, being Lucifer’s lapdog has probably given himself an inflated sense of self.” With a gesture Alastor’s shadow tried to claw and slip its way through any crack or seam in the door. It was repelled at every opportunity as if it was throwing itself against a rubber wall. 

“What's up with him?” Arackniss asked, looking at the strange antics as the shadow continued tos barrage into the door. Alastor eyebrows knitted together and he placed a hand on the door. 

“It would seem that my type of magic is being barred from trying to penetrate, Vox really is paranoid.” Arackniss let out a surprising snort.

“Is it paranoia? We are here to kill him.” Alastor shrugged.

“I suppose… looks like it has to be the old-fashioned way, perhaps he wants to lure me into a trap. Regardless this sort of warding is far too complicated for Vox to achieve on his own.” 

“Lucifer…”

“Exactly.” 

“That still doesn’t explain how we’re going to get in.” Alastor finally turned to face the other two.

“It unfortunately is not the only way into this palace.” Vaggie frowned.

“What do you mean unfor-” Their eyes followed down to the sewage slowly being pushed through the large pipe at the base of the wall. Vaggie shook her head.

“Fuck off.” Alastor looked as unamused as the other two.

“I think it may be our only way in.” Vaggie took a step back.

“And I told you, fuck off! If you think I’m about to go diving into that!” Alastor looked around.

“Well one of us is going to have to do it! Should we draw straws?” Arackniss' face fell.

“Velvet only knew of this way in… so that’s all we’ve got, fuck.” Alastor gave a flick of the wrist and three different length straws of grass appeared in his hand before he shuffled them around in his grip and evened them out. Vaggie shook her head.

“Oh no you fucking don’t, I don't trust anything that you summoned and I bet you’ll cheat!” Alastor was getting rather tired of her constant paranoid behaviour.

“Well my dear, if you see anything you fancy using, feel free to fish it out.” Vaggie stared daggers at him but reached up and with delicate hands plucked three hairs from her silvery mane, inspecting that they were indeed different lengths she stuffed them into a closed fist so only three little ends stuck out. 

“There… now I don’t think you’ll fucking cheat.” Alastor rolled his eyes and went to take one, Vaggie pulled back slightly.

“Shortest has to do it, yeah?” They all nodded and Arackniss picked one and Alastor picked another.

“Three… Two… One…” They all pulled back, unravelling the hair as they went. Vaggie glanced from Arackniss to Alastor’s hand and then finally to her own clutching the smallest hair.

“Fuck…” Arackniss in a strange display of sympathy placed a hand on her shoulder. 

“Least you’re not going to taste it by getting your hands in there.” A true statement but hardly comforting. Vaggie groaned.

“How deep is it?” Alastor looked to his shadow that dipped straight into the much without so much as a look back, it didn’t even disturb the surface and when it returned it was still completely clean, having chosen to remain incorporeal, Vaggie was the most jealous she had ever been of a shadow. 

“About ‘waste’ high…” No one laughed and Vaggie was considering if she could catch Alastor off guard quick enough to throw him in. The shadow looked disappointed, clearly no one else had found its clever word play funny. Alastor spoke out.

“Once the door is open, come back over the threshold and I can clean you before my powers are muted.” Great, a real wonderful comfort. Vaggie cursed herself for trying to make it fair and looked down again.

“Not one word to anyone about this? Got it!?” Alastor shook his head.

“If this leads to my darling doe’s rescue. My lips will forever be sealed regarding this.” Vaggie looked at Arackniss who shrugged.

“I ain’t a snitch, but even if you do get clean, might want to shower a few times before you let Molly get her hands on you.” Vaggie clutched her spear tightly before taking a step towards the edge and glancing down. Oh god, why did she have to look first as the lumpy mess ran, lazy river style past her. She crouched down next to it and the overpowering aroma almost knocked her out before she slid one leg out and dipped it in. 

Fuck it was like a hot bath of sludgy mud except for the more solid chunks that hit her thigh moving past. Vaggie retched into her closed hand. Alastor was not helping.

“You should probably employ more speed to make it less unbearable.” She shot him a filthy look, well not quite as filthy as she was going to be as she slunk her body into the river of excrement. She was going to swear, but opening her mouth risked taking in more of whatever the hell this was, and that strange yellowy brown that floated by. Vaggie wasn’t going to breathe, she was just going to hold her breath. She could feel her scalp tug as her hair was dragging under the current. This was awful, the most disgusting thing she had ever done, ever. As she edged forward making sure each step was secure before placing her weight upon it.

Now it was time for the pipe, the thing ducked down but thankfully, thankfully! There was still room to keep her face above the ‘water’ line. She waded down into the darkness and her one eye adjusted to the gloom. She was never going to get this stench out, never going to forget, if this didn’t scar her mentally then nothing else in hell would. Once she was out Vaggie made a note to gut punch anyone she catches eating chilli, this was unbearable but finally light seemed to be approaching as she tried her best to hurry despite still being desperately careful. A ledge, finally! Vaggie gripped it tightly and hauled herself out of the pipe, looking around she appeared to be on the other side of the huge vault door and the sewage seemed to turn left before going out of sight whilst the cabling on the ceiling went right and down a tunnel. Hopefully they were done being in a sewer.

Vaggie could feel it plastered as high up as her neck and didn’t risk looking down, she moved her disgusting body forward towards the door and furrowed her brow in both annoyance and confusion at the single button that was mounted on the wall along with a note stuck above it. Dirty hands gripped the note and pulled it off the wall.

_Alastor_

_I’m not so much of a fool as to fail to realize it was you dumping waste on my properties, I do hope before I kill you, you remember how crawling through waste of every sinner above us felt._

_Vox_

Vaggie’s eye twitched before she slammed a fist far harder than she would like and the door began to hiss and steam as huge bolts began to disengage and the door slid forwards before opening out. Alastor and Arackniss were waiting on the other side, Alastor had the same smile plastered on his face, Arackniss’ eyes ran up and down Vaggie before he tried with all his might to keep a straight face. Vaggie stormed forwards and with a wet slap pressed the note straight into Alastor’s Chest.

“It was for fucking you…” she spat at him, Alastor shrugged read the note and the scrunched it up and discarded it on the floor. 

“Vox must assume I would be acting alone… fool, no matter.” With a snap of his fingers the shadows around them seemed to come alive and every single spec of disgusting filth on Vaggie and the small amounts on Alastor’s shirt lifted away and were dumped in the waters. It was as if Vaggie had never gone in, although she felt like she would never feel clean again after that. 

“Lets fucking go, I need more showers than I have years left in hell.” Vaggie stormed forward and waited for the others. Alastor nodded and took a step through the threshold of the door and the world seemed suddenly muted and Alastor’s shadow fizzled and popped and vanished. This was going to be trickier than he anticipated. The three of them moved forward and down the tunnel that curved away from the stench and it almost felt like fresh air as the smells of the sewer seemed more distant and further away. Stone tunnel gave way to the clanking of metal underfoot and it soon became apparent that they were now in a completely solid corridor for what looked like some kind of subterranean lair, that branched off in several directions. Arackniss looked up and down the silent hallway, well almost silent there was a buzz of something in the air, as if the oxygen was somehow electrified. 

“Which way?” He asked. Alastor looked up and still saw cables and more joining them going down a distinct path.

“The cables haven’t led us astray yet.” They continued on. 

Soon the buzz in the air became a very audible thrumming like a great electronic heartbeat. More cables came pouring out of grooves in the floor, walls and ceiling until they weren’t really walking in a corridor but climbing through the rubber muscle strands of a great electronic beast. If they had any doubts that they were in Vox’s domain they were clearly put to rest. 

“Err, why haven’t we seen anyone else? Shouldn’t he have guards or employees or something?” Arackniss stumbled slightly as he spoke tripping on yet another looping cable that tied in with the other. 

“He was always a solo act when it came to his work, I think he believes relying on others a weakness.” Vaggie frowned and clutched her spear tightly.

“Feels like we’re walking into a trap.” Alastor gave her a nod.

“Most likely but we have no choice but to spring it and hope to think quickly on our feet.” The tunnel turned and suddenly opened up into a much larger spherical room, cables linked and entwined all over its surfaces before rising to form a small hill in the centre, and rising out of that was a dark metal chair on a swivel base plugged into the heart of the network. A sharp suited demon with a screen for a head was sitting there, the screen was displaying nothing but static. 

Oh yeah, like he was sat there, not expecting visitors, Vaggie could have rolled her eye at the display if she wasn’t on a razors edge on how to proceed, clearly trying to bait one of them into charging him whilst he seemed ‘distracted’ It seems everyone else had the exact same thought too. The three trespassers slipped into the room and spread out wordlessly. As if he already knew that no one would take the bait there was a sudden surge in the air and a crackling pop as a face flickered on the screen and he sat forward on his chair, placing fingers against each other and forming a pyramid with his hands as he regarded them all. 

“Losing your touch Alastor? Unable to handle business by yourself?” His voice rang out with a sneer and metallic overlays as speakers transmitted his thoughts rather than a voice box. Alastor tapped his staff on the ground prodding at the cables, almost idly if it wasn’t for the fact his eyes had never once blinked or left sight of Vox.

“Sometimes, having help can be a boon, take this for instance, three against one Vox. I wouldn’t fancy your chances here.” Vox’s face flicked for just a moment as it refocused.

“Please, the prison guard who loved the princess? How did you enjoy my security footage of Alastor claiming her? Sent you into quite the rage if I recall…” Vaggie’s teeth ground together as she gripped tighter on the shaft of her spear. He was trying to bait her and she wasn’t going to just rush in and attack but it was getting harder and harder to stay still. Vox’s attention turned to Arackniss.

“Oh and the wannabe gangster, who couldn’t kidnap the right kid? I’ve read your files, if this is the best you’ve got Alastor, you don’t exactly have all the cards here. I was half expecting to see your pregnant whore here? Where is Cherri? Carrying your bastard whelp I would have thought you’d want her close.” Alastor answered before he had a chance to think.

“She’s not **my** whore!” Vox’s grin was electric as he incited a reaction so easily. 

“Your antiquated ways will soon be done for Alastor, do you think anyone will remember you once Lucifer is finished with your little rebellion? Even Charlie at this very moment is being fed Lucifer’s truth. Soon she’ll want nothing to do with the memory of you or that pregnant bitch.” Alastor snapped, all too easy to elicit an emotional response regarding Charlie, he really was a fool in love. It was rather sloppy all of them had been tilted slightly by his arrogance. When Alastor tried to rush forward, he was going to take apart that screen piece by piece with his bare claws. 

He didn’t make it three paces before the entire room writhed, large sections of cabling broke free and coiled up like angry serpents spitting their electric venom. Alastor dove to the side to avoid being speared by one straight in the chest, Vox had completely disappeared from sight as he was bubbled by coiling metal tendrils. Vaggie swung her spear hard and cut the cable that was going straight for her in two, as soon as the tip of her spear sliced through the rubbed casing there was an almighty bang as her metal spear hit the electrified innards and she was blasted clean across the room from the feedback it generated. 

Arackniss opened fire, flashes of guns muzzle blinked and spluttered against the black floors and walls, hot streams of bullets tore holes in the serpentine mass of cables that were assailing him and cutting them to pieces, it was getting harder to see as more flashes and sparks added to the blinding blue and white light flashing everywhere. Vaggie was winded badly and she could already feel the blisters starting to form from the burn on the palm of her hands where she had been holding the spear. No good, more cables were tearing free and going at her and unable to cut through them safely she relied on her speed and agility as she jumped and rolled away from sparking strikes. 

Alastor was in trouble, not as fast as Vaggie and without the range firepower, he was being corralled away from his support as they all fought their own battles. He couldn’t see Vox but he knew with absolute certainty that the TV demon would be looking at him, the focus of his hatred. A cable whipped across and he leant back quick enough that it didn’t strike in full on but it still lashed passed his face and sliced his cheek. Another barrage and Alastor was taking more steps back, being driven to the edges of the room, further away from Vox and from the others. The cables were lashing and stinging as they tore at him as he tried his best to avoid and knock them down without getting his hand caught in the immense charge they held. He had little choice and he wondered if Vox knew it.

The floor underfoot was writhing now and Vaggie lost her footing as her leg sunk down and she went down hard on her ankle and sprained it. She discarded her spear, useless as it was at the moment and used both hands to pull her leg free before rolling to the side away from another overhead strike from something sparking. She tried to get up and gasped in pain as she stumbled back down on all fours.

“Fuck!” There was some movement and a black furred arm grabbed her roughly before hauling Vaggie onto her feet. 

“You stay on the ground, you’re going to be taking a dirt nap.” Vaggie was about to retort when an animalistic bellow sounded in the small sparking chamber. A wendigo was trying to tear its way towards the centre where Vox would have been sitting. Its long sharp bony claws, severing writhing and sparking cables and seemed to be immune to the worst of the shock they delivered, Alastor’s larger body however was not, coils of rubber were looping around its large frame trying to both restrain and choke him to death as its savagely swiped its claws to tear itself free, but it was as if the cables were endless and he was being piled into it and the soft parts of his body jabbed again and again with jolts of pain that causes muscles to spasm and blackened scaring to be left behind. 

Whatever it was, it was working as the hulking beast was brought to its knees as it violently tried to rend itself free from its bondage. The room coiled and distorted as more cables were brought towards it and Vaggie and Arackniss felt solid metal floor beneath their feet as it seemed Vox’s attention was now quite fixed on keeping the radio demon down. The large orb at the centre was now it’s most exposed and with a clean run up Vaggie saw a chance to end this quickly. Another gasping roar as the wendigo was bludgeoned and electrocuted and the moth demon stumbled to her feet pushing away from Arackniss and summoning her spear once more, one step then another limping movement forward as she tried to put the strain on her ankle out of her mind. 

Vaggie was going to strike hard from behind, perhaps with enough force from her spear to wound or even finish the electric Overlord off, or at the very least cause enough of a distraction so that Alastor could get his talons inside. Slightly off balanced running before Vaggie leapt with a powerful thrusting motion straight at the centre of the coiling orb. To Vaggie’s horror the moment she was about to connect, the cables seemed to untangle and open up meaning her spear arm sailed through air and she saw Vox staring straight at her, expecting her.

The cables slammed shut around her wrist and there was a loud snap as bone was shattered, Vaggie tried to swing with her other fist but Vox was already moving, and the sharp needle pain up her arm made everything go blurry for a moment. A metallic claw slammed into her chest pointy talons down.

“You have something that doesn’t belong to you.” Vox’s hand drove a wedge inside the scar on Vaggie’s chest, tearing her clothes as he did so and with a resounding wet rip, tore it open and plunged his whole fist inside. There wasn’t pain, just shock as Vaggie went bug-eye feeling something pushing its way inside her. Then something very hot and very sharp pierced the left side of her angelic heart and Vaggie screamed like she had never done in her entire existence as her body arched and every nerve and muscle in her body spasmed and flared in unbelievable agony. 

It appeared that in all of Vox’s gained knowledge and place that he held by Lucifer’s side, the king of hell still kept secrets from him, his screen flashed with a look of surprise and sudden shock when he pulled his hand clean out of the messy cavity he had carved into Vaggie. The woman's eye was flicking and twitching as it rolled up inside her head as she was losing consciousness. Staring at his blood stained hand it was hard to see but not completely invisible, the golden shimmer that resided within the deep red. There was a low hissing and spitting noise as Vox’s hand began to warp and lose its shape, splattering globules of metal rained down on the floor as his hand was melted into an unrecognizable molten stump, he clutched it in agony and there was a screaming noise coming from the speakers that made his voice. His concentration dipped for more than a couple of seconds when a huge, burnt and bleeding arm ripped its way through his half cocoon from behind and grabbed him, tearing into his jacket and straight into the body that oozed oil as it was dragged to the side in time to see a fleshless set of jaws ripping through the cables and pulling his monitor straight into the grinding sharp fangs, sparks and the smell of ozone filled the area as a crystal screen was demolished and Vox’s whole body was flailed around. 

A low rumbling noise started to fill the air as all the animated cables flopped uselessly to the ground, it built and built into a crescendo of thrumming power before there was a blinding flash and everything fell into absolute darkness and the only sound was the crunching of a metal body as it was torn limb from limb. 

***

“F-Fuck! Princess!... M-more, p-please more!” A small smile spread across Charlie’s cheeks as she lapped her tongue across the soft slit that was slick with lust. It was warm here, and Charlie’s breath didn’t help. She had made Blueberry keep her dress on and just stuck her head up it as the blue demon had laid on the bed for her. Crotchless underwear was a god send. Placing two hands on either side of Blueberry’s womanhood she slowly parted it before pressing her tongue as deep as she could, and the noises that came out as Blueberry cried and rolled her hips in pure ecstasy. What a sweetheart, Charlie continued to lap as it got wetter and wetter pressed against her chin. The blue demon was crying and shaking and Charlie bumped her nose against the engorged clit earning a quail of delight, that got the princesses attention and she pulled her tongue away before flicking and pressing at the burning nub, her hand came under her chin to slowly pump two fingers into and out the quivering wreck. 

She felt Blueberry’s insides fluttering and pulsing around her digits as she brought the girl to a loud and messy climax, there were no words in her cries just unfiltered warbling screams that sounded out as she writhed and arched her back against the onslaught of pleasure that washed across her being. Charlie let the blue demon completely wind down before removing herself from under her dress and looking at the panting, flushed face staring up at her.

“P-Princess…” Charlie smiled and reached across and stroked her chin, carefully wiping away the trail of saliva that had leaked out from her screaming orgasm. 

“Did you enjoy that?” Charlie asked and got a drunken nod as a response that caused the princess to giggle. She eyed the panting demon before sliding away and fetching a small bag that clunked around. She passed the bag to Blueberry who propped herself up on her elbows before sitting up properly, she looked down at the bag and held it with both hands. 

“Look in the bag and pick something you would like.” At Charlie's instructions Blueberry opened the bag up and stared at the contents, her thighs started rubbing together as she looked at all of them and the red flush in her cheeks came back.

“A-All of them, princess.” Charlie leant forward and kissed the demon on the forehead.

“No, silly. Just one tonight.” Blueberry pulled a shaking hand into the bag before withdrawing a large phallic piece of rubber with a harness attached. Charlie smiled. 

“And what exactly do you want? This is for you after all, tell me what **you** want.” Blueberry nodded and swallowed. 

“Princess, please wear this and f-fuck me.” Charlie’s smile straightened out and she gave a half lid gaze that caused the blue demon to squeak.

“And how do you want me to fuck you?” 

“F-From behind, p-please!” Charlie slid off the bed and started to guide Blueberry up to, by holding her hand she got the demon to stand before turning her back towards the bed and placing her hands on the mattress, her rear was raised up and Charlie loved the way her knees were shaking as Charlie grabbed the end of Blueberry’s dress and started hitching it up.

“And how do you want me to do it?” Blueberry had to bite her lip as she felt nails grazing her inner thigh as Charlie dragged down her underwear so it was halfway down her thigh, resting by her garters. 

“R-Roughly, p-please!” There was a snigger and Blueberry dared not look as she heard Charlie undress and the sound of straps being tightened. 

“Can my little blueberry handle me being rough?” Blueberry felt two hands grasp firmly on hips and started to shift her slightly and she felt something press against her body. She squirmed.

“Y-YES! P-please!” How her insides ached to be completely ruined by her princess and god was she about to get it, without thinking she had bitten down on the duvet to muffle her excitable moans. Charlie, happy that everything was ready began to push the rubber against Blueberry, watching with fine detail as the flesh slowly parted to accept and welcome the addition to her body and the quivering scream that came from the blue body beneath her. The slow agonizing push to fully hilt had the girl writhing in sinful delight. Charlie took a breath in to admire the sight before she readied herself.

Then just as the hammer stroke was about to fall there was a strange buzzing that instantly filled the air and with a loud crack, all the lights went out in the room. Charlie paused and looked up.

“What the hell?” Blueberry blinked, still trying to adjust to the thing that was stretching her open and just making her feel fantastic.

“P-Princess?” Charlie blinked a few times and then shrugged, she wondered if the palace had blown a fuse before turning back to the demon underneath her, gripping tightly against the blue hips and proceeded to fuck Blueberry like a rutting animal.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh Spaghetti-O's Gang ain't doing too hot and quite a few of them have some serious injuries.


	34. A Matter of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final steps need to be taken in order for Alastor to rescue Charlie, but do they have the strength to get there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took a small break whilst my mind worked on other things but now I'm back and the ending is edging nearer.

Blueberry had collapsed as she panted pathetically into the pillow, the last one had been a big one, Charlie’s hands gripped tightly against her blue hips as she slowly unsheathed from her dripping sex. 

“Such a good girl…” Blueberry’s mouth turned into a tired smile and she whimpered.

“T-Thank you p-princess.” Charlie shuffled back and began to unclip the strap-on before slipping it off and taking it into her hands, admiring the glistening texture on the rubber material. 

“Thank you for what, my delicious blueberry?” 

“F-For fucking my b-brains out!” Charlie smiled sweetly before her tongue darted out and licked across the shaft, taking in the flavours from her tired and weary pet. Blueberry’s eyes made contact as Charlie continued to lick the object that had filled her so completely and she let out a whine as her loins ached and she flexed her hips. Charlie’s eyes fell to Blueberry and her needy stare as her whole body quivered. 

“Perhaps you should undress before you soak the tail of your dress…” Blueberry quickly brought her hands up to start shimmying her dress up and over her head. Her garter and crotchless underwear still on clear display and more impressively, her engorged folds that were leaking and desperate for more contact. Charlie’s eyes glimmered.

“I want you to take it all off…” there was a quiet gasp at the sultry tone Charlie’s voice took and Blueberry’s hand trembled as she gingerly took off her bra and slipped off her underwear. Now naked and proud her blue body was flushed with arousal. There was a thud as Charlie’s toy hit the ground and she knelt down on the bed, hands running up smooth thighs and gripping slightly before lifting her legs up and knowing Blueberry could do it, tucking her ankles behind her head, presenting her like a sweet treat towards Charlie. Long slow kissed and deep licks pressed hard against Blueberry’s slightly pink depths. The girl wailed and screamed with delight, as she was eaten so very thoroughly out. Charlie’s chin was coated and the scent was intoxicating. Blue thighs quivered and shook as Blueberry was experiencing such delight that surged through her body.

Blueberry’s thighs were sodden as Charlie lavished more attention on the flesh that resides between them. A delicate finger dragged up and around before carefully prodding at the circled bundle of nerves that made the blue demon whimper beneath her. Charlie pulled away slightly.

“Do you like this?” she gently teased again against her Blueberry’s asshole.

“Y-Yes, princess! M-More please!” Charlie laughed and her hot breath teased across the sensitive flesh she was hovered above. She applied the slightest more pressure and the ring of muscle parted ever so slightly as Charlie probed deeper, the muscles sucking and pulling her finger in. The little woman squirmed and moaned at the sensation of nerves being pressed and prodded as the finger slowly curled inside her. 

“Hnn.” she bit her lip and writhed in place, Charlie lowered her head and continued to lap her up. An idea came to the princess and she shifted her head up to suck and nibble gently against the engorged clit earning shrieking screams. She slowly slid her other hand to plunge three fingers deep inside her quivering cunt. Charlie curled them and could feel her other finger on the other side of her inner wall, she rubbed the two sets together, that set Blueberry off and she screamed as her nerves sent jolts and sparks up and down her body. Charlie could feel muscles tensing, contracting and fluttering around her digits as the demon beneath her mewled pathetically against the onslaught of pleasure. 

“That’s it, just let go…” With a final scream Blueberry obeyed and she gushed straight out and onto the bed as Charlie pulled her head back to watch her handiwork bloom. Blueberry was shaking violently and Charlie knew that she was done, she slowly withdrew everything and went to the bathroom to wash her hands. Getting back Blueberry tried to raise her head to look at Charlie but sort of just flopped over, the girl was tuckered out but still trying.Charlie took a glance down at the wet bedding and the sweaty mass of blue limbs, she quickly stripped off before getting on top of the bed with her. There was something about her smell, Blueberry had a fantastic scent, her sweaty body just smelt sweetly and Charlie loved it, maybe that’s what drew to claiming her in the first place, some subconscious enjoyment. Charlie pulled the tiny demon close and let her rest her blue face against her chest, red eyes looking straight up at Charlie’s smile as she stroked her damp hair with her fingernails. 

“Princess.” 

“Yes my sweet?” 

“I’m tired…” Charlie gave her another caress across her cheek.

“Then sleep my pet, have a nap. I won’t go anywhere.” Almost like a switch had been flicked Blueberry’s eyes were already fluttering shut as she nuzzled into Charlie’s skin.

“You’re so good to me.” Was the sleepy mumble as she closed her eyes to the gentle sensation of her cheek being stroked. Charlie felt the change in breathing as Blueberry lay on top of her, to much slower regular breaths. Already fallen asleep, Charlie looked up and noticed how the lights still hadn’t all come on, clearly not a fuse and Charlie frowned slightly wondering what on earth was going on. She closed her eyes and relaxed, she wasn’t tired but then she hadn’t just been brought to orgasm over a dozen times in the last hour so… understandable. 

There was a gentle knocking on the door Charlie frowned and quickly glanced down, Blueberry stirred but didn’t wake, good that would have upset Charlie but she didn’t particularly want to move and she was naked… very gingerly she shifted the blue demons' thigh to cover her crotch and rest an arm across her chest, there was a soft sigh and Blueberry settled back down without complaint. The door opened and Lilith’s face appeared, she was holding a small saucer that had a flame floating above it. Clearly used to lighting her way. Charlie relaxed, she didn’t mind her mother seeing her like this. Lilith’s smile grew as she spotted the sleeping naked body sprawled over her daughter along with the discarded strap-on laying on the floor next to the bed. Softly moving over she gave Charlie a wink and spoke quiet as a whisper.

“Putting her through her paces?” Charlie nodded and Lilith perched on the edge of the bed, she reached a hand and stroked across Blueberry’s back, the small demon made a whimpering noise and snuggled into Charlie, that almost made Lilith melt, it was positively adorable. 

“Mom, why are you here?” 

“Just making sure you’re alright darling.” 

“Palace having a power cut or something?” Lilith shook her head.

“City is, power’s out everywhere, it's made your father quite irritable.” Charlie couldn’t stop the smirk.

  
“Guess it’s not all bad then.” Lilith gave a stern look to her daughter.

“Stop that now, it's causing major disruption to the city and all sorts of problems for your father.” Charlie wanted to make another barbed comment but let her anger go, her mother wasn’t the one to get angry at. 

“Well whatever, when’s the power coming back?” Lilith shook her head.

“I don’t know darling, but we’re safe here, I'm going to come back later with some food, is there anything you need?” Charlie shook her head and Lilith got up just as she got to the door she turned, the stunning features of the succubus softened. 

“It’s nice to see you dedicating yourself to her, but remember she’s eager to please you too, don’t just keep her at arms length.” Charlie rolled her eyes.

“Thanks mom.” She didn’t need to be told how to take care of her pet and she shuffled her head back and shut her eyes, listening to Blueberry’s soft and regular breathing was very calming and soon Charlie found herself being lulled into a quick nap. 

***

There was tugging, she was being pulled and shifted around. Vaggie stirred and everything in her body felt weak as she tried desperately to force her eye open. She groaned when she tried to move and found her entire body restricted.

“Don’t move.” Arackniss voice seemed laboured and more panicked than what Vaggie was used to. Why did everything feel so sluggish?

“Arackniss?” She tried again and found her body wasn’t working properly. 

“I said don’t fucking move…” Vaggie’s brow furrowed.

“Why?” Was the groggy response. There was a long delay.

“You’re in a bad way. Just stay still.” Vaggie felt the dull pain in her chest and she felt something torn and wrong.

“If you fucking die, Molly is going to kill me… get it?” Vaggie couldn’t help but try and smile at the thought but the muscles in her face weren't quite responding properly. 

“How bad?” Another long pause.

“Don’t worry about that.”

“Put me down.” Vaggie was still not aware of her surroundings but was assuming she was being carried.

“No, we need to get outta here first.”

“Put me down! I need to see it!” A groan sounded and Vaggie felt suddenly swaying to a standstill.

“Alastor! Hold up!” Arackniss was calling out to the darkness that Vaggie couldn’t see into and she felt something shift and she was pressed up against something hard. Finally, she managed to open her eye and found Arackniss’ jacket was wrapped around her torso. She looked up at him, she hardly had ever seen him bare chested before.

“What's this?” Arackniss shook his head.

“We can’t touch anywhere near that, your blood melted Vox’s fucking hand. Alastor thinks the closer to the heart the stronger the effect.” Vaggie tried to move her arms and felt a wave of nauseousness wash over her. She felt like she was about to be sick and gritted her teeth as she peeled away the wet and bloody top. 

“F-Fuck.” There was a hole in her chest, a wet tearing rent and beyond it, she could see her own heart, well her transplanted heart beating and thrashing past broken ribs. There was a gash across it, and it was oozing badly, Vaggie was starting to shake as her mind caught up, she was going into shock. 

“I told you not to fucking look.” She felt it being covered again and Arackniss was starting to pick her up. She swallowed hard and couldn’t keep her voice steady.

“I’m n-not going to s-survive, am I?” Arackniss let out a strange growl.

“Don’t fucking start with that, you’ll be fine… you’ve gone through worse. What sort of shit is my sister going to give you if I tell her you were chatting shit like this?” Vaggie has a hard time but shakes her head.

“She’d tell me I’m just being pessimistic and then she’d probably yell at you for not looking out for me…” Arackniss laugh was strange to Vaggie’s ears, she hardly ever heard him laugh but that got one.

“You’re not fucking wrong, now stop it and let's just get you out of here.” Vaggie nodded and her eye shut again, it was easier when she didn’t have to see anything, the numbness in her body helped whatever jostling was needed as Arackniss carried her. How long were they moving for? Vaggie didn’t know but guessed it was probably until they got out of Vox’s bunker thing. She heard Alastor call out.

“Set her down, I need to speak with her.” Arackniss stopped moving but did not put Vaggie down.

“Shouldn’t we just get out of here first? What if any of this shit gets in her wound.” Alastor was looking straight at the black spider.

“No, this needs to be done first.” There was grumble and Vaggie felt herself being laid back on the floor again. She managed to get her eye open in time to see Arackniss’ surprised face as he simply vanished because Alastor teleported him away. His steps splashed out as he moved across to where she was resting and he crouched down in front of her. They were back in the sewers, strange how being close to dying had practically halted her sense of smell. Alastor’s clothes had been fixed from whatever damage they had sustained but there were clear burns and cuts covering his face and hands, in fact his entire body was covered in lacerations from Vox’s attack and his whole body was in agony, but he could still move, he could still fight and that meant he could still rescue his doe. 

“We are pressed for time, now may be the only window we have to enter the palace.” Vaggie gave him a long look in response.

“Think it’ll be without me, I can’t fight like this.” Alastor’s smile twitched and he shook his head.

“Unfortunately you might be the only thing we have against Lucifer.” Vaggie knew what he was asking.

“If I fight, I’m going to die… but you already know that don’t you?” Alastor didn’t say anything but nodded. Vaggie knew why he had sent Arackniss back first.

“I have someone who loves me… she needs me Alastor!” 

“And what about your love for Charlie? Your loyalty to her? Do you think if we all get wiped out by Lucifer Charlie is just going to accept that? And what then? If she proves to be a thorn in his side, what do you think Lucifer would do to her?” Vaggie glanced at the disgusting and filthy floor. She knew Charlie wouldn’t stand a chance. 

“Alastor, I can barely move… I’ve got a hole in my chest, until that heals up I can’t do anything.” Alastor glanced down, Vaggie was pale, clammy and could barely keep her eyes open as much as he would hate to admit it, she was right.

“I would take you to a very talented healer, but I fear with what’s just happened she will be rather busy… I might not be a healer but I can certainly stitch flesh back together… this is going to hurt.” He didn’t wait for a reply when shadow tendrils were conjured and started to lift away Vaggie’s meagre coverings. She let out a grunt and clenched her jaw as black tentacles started to pull and twist her ribs back into place and strain to close the wound in her chest. Something snapped somewhere and she let out a pitiful scream. 

“HNNNNNG.” She kept her mouth clamped just and shut her eye as her body was forced back together. A hot needle pierced her skin and Vaggie felt the thread being pulled through with each looping stab, the pain seemed to reach her entire body and shot down her legs as her nerves lit up. She started to choke, it was awful as she held back the sobs. Then it was over and a strange sense of relief washed across Vaggie, like she wasn’t being pulled apart any more. Glancing down it had been stitched tightly shut, at least it didn’t feel like her heart was about to fall out, but just behind her ruined flesh lay broken ribs and her injured heart, she wouldn’t survive another blow there no matter who it was from. Her whole body was shivering, the come down from the adrenaline. Slowly she stood up using her hands to help guide her balance. She blinked up at Alastor who seemed to be monitoring her closely. She cautiously pushed away from the wall and wobbled slightly before finding her legs could support her weight again. 

“Are you ready to depart?” Alastor’s question broke the silence. Vaggie nodded. With a snap her clothes were cleaned from the blood stains along with Arackniss jacket that Alastor held and the pair disappeared. Materializing back in the abandoned warehouse they were hiding out in Vaggie almost toppled over, she staggered forward slightly and the pains in her chest flared up as she counterbalanced the inertia from appearing out of thin air.

“VAGGIE!” Running footsteps and Vaggie felt arms wrap gently around her shoulders and holding her up, Molly had come streaking across to her. 

“‘Niss said you were hurt! How bad is it!?” Vaggie looked up into the huge eyes of her girlfriend as she restrained herself from throwing Vaggie into a tight hug.

“Got me in the chest… I’ll be okay.” The worry didn’t disappear from Molly and she bent down to kiss Vaggie’s cheek.

“I was so scared.” Vaggie gripped her fingers around Molly’s forearms.

“I’m always going to come back for you.” Molly was too shocked to respond and just nodded before pressing her head into Vaggie’s neck, it didn’t take long to feel the hot wetness of tears as Molly cried with relief. Alastor had stepped past them and looked around at everyone. 

“It’s time, we have to move from here… Angel and Arackniss prepare for a fight, we need to use the disruption now.” He turned towards Niffty and Husk and tilted his head.

“You two made a deal for your safety. I cannot ask you to join us for that reason, as it stands… I think our deal is done. Do what you wish.” Husk gave a nod and took Niffty’s hand, they would find somewhere until this was all over. Cherri had started to pace over cautiously, she had been listening to the entire conversation.

“W-What about me Al?” Alastor turned and stared her down, she froze in place.

“Nothing, you are not going to join us.” Cherri shook her head timidly.

“But I can h-help, I’ve got plenty of c-caches knockin’ around the city, I can grab some of my gear and help.” 

“Let me make this clear, I want you nowhere near Charlie when I rescue her, and more importantly you being with us will cause more disruption than aid.” Angel called over.

  
“That’s fuckin’ right if you think we’ll be workin’ with that psycho.” Cherri’s face fell and she stared at the floor, she moved over to sit by the wall quietly on her own. Molly was caressing Vaggie’s face and then she pulled away.

“Where do you think we should go?” Vaggie gave her a soft smile.

“I’m going with them.” Molly’s face froze up.

“You can’t!” You’re hurt!” 

“They need me Molls, I can’t just let Charlie down, you know.” Molly shook her head frantically.

“You can’t leave me again, I told you I felt like something bad was going to happen, if you go I’m scared I’ll never see you again!” Vaggie tried her best to comfort Molly but it just wasn’t enough.

“I’ll come back, I promise… then we can have a long holiday of doing nothing.” 

“I’m not leaving you, if you go, then so do I!” Both spider brothers spoke up in contesting shouts at the same time.

“Like fuck you are!”

“Molls, it ain’t safe!” Molly rounded on both of them and was puffing up.

“I KNOW IT'S NOT SAFE, I’M NOT LETTING HER GO AGAIN WITHOUT ME!” The two spiders shared a glance, they knew they couldn’t convince their sister but by god would they try to keep her safe.

“Molls… you don’t know how to fight, not like us… not like Vags.” Angel tried first but Molly was still clutching onto Vaggie and staring at them all.

“I can shoot! I know how to use a gun, dad taught us all how to do it, remember?” Arackniss rolled his eyes.

  
“Yeah I remember you hating every minute of it. You’re not a killer Molls, not like us. You shouldn’t go.” Vaggie reached a hand out to gently touch Molly’s face.

“I don't want you risking yourself for me Molly.” The stare she got in response was in a word, harrowing.

“You risk yourself for me, bullshit if you think I’m just standin’ on the sidelines. You know what ‘Niss? I’m not a killer! But I’ll protect my family… all my family. If you leave and I'm not there, if anything happens it’ll kill me… I can't, I can’t h-handle that!” Vaggie could see that stubbornness in her eyes, it was the same expression Charlie wore when she went with one of her ideas, there was no changing Molly’s mind. So Vaggie needed to limit the damage.

“If you’re coming, you have to promise to stick with me… follow my lead and do what I say.” Molly finally smiled.

“I’ll watch your back, you watch mine!” Angel threw up his hands.

“The fuck you sayin’ Vags? She can’t come!” Vaggie turned to him.

“If we say no, Molly will find a way to follow us, I would much rather she was here by my side so I know she’s safe.” Angel opened and closed his mouth a few times, trying to come up with any excuse.

“Fine… but if anythin’ happens to her!” Vaggie rolled her eye at the statement, if anything happened to Molly, Vaggie would already have been long dead. Alastor was crossing back over to them all.

“We will be in the upper districts of the city, I imagine things won’t be smooth so try and stick close and don’t get stopped by anything.” Molly grabbed hold of Vaggie’s hand and held on tightly. Alastor handed Arackniss back his now cleaned jacket and he put it on before pulling out a revolver and handing it to Molly.

“Don’t use it unless you have to.” Alastor winced as he rotated his shoulder, he needed to keep moving or else his body was probably going to seize up. He pooled up his powers and the group vanished, leaving Niffty Husk and Cherri. Niffty blinked up at Husk and smiled.

“Let’s go somewhere safe… maybe my place? I doubt anyone is going to be looking for us now.” Husk nodded and got up, Niffty took a look back at Cherri who was just staring at the floor and holding her stomach. She moved across to her.

“You want to come too?” Cherri blinked and looked up at the tiny demon.

“You sure?” Niffty nodded.

“Yeah, I mean it's got to be better than here right?” 

“Thanks.” Cherri got to her feet and the three of them left.

***

It was pandemonium, with the power out across the city it seemed to cause a wave of troubles, the lower classes rose up like an unending tide. When they appeared on the streets everywhere was burning and a city wide riot was spreading. The rich and affluent had painted the largest targets on themselves and manor houses burned and were ransacked, guards and noble demons were brought low by a tide of knives, bullets or fangs and claws. 

“Fucking hell!” Arackniss looked around and an explosion nearby flared up and illuminated the sky.

“Lets go.” Alastor began to move quickly against the rubble strewn street, how much had changed in less than an hour, they were practically unseen apart from the occasional pack of looters that would take one look at the radio demon and run as fast as they could. Vaggie made sure to always have sight of Molly, moving quickly and with all the smoke in the air it made her chest hurt badly. But she kept going, she had to.

The first encounter they had was a group of red skinned demonic enforces forming a wedge in the street and battering and clubbing anyone in range with large riot shields that were rowed with jagged iron spikes. 

“Get ready.” Alastor’s shadow slunk along the floor before appearing behind the first enforcer, long slicing claws cut in the soft tendons at the back of its ankles causing the brute to fall forwards and with an opening made Alastor was straight in there slicing up flesh and gouging eyes. These creatures were nothing compared to his magic, but he would need to save up as much energy as he could for what would no doubt be a horrible encounter in the palace, so for now it was his own claws and his shadow that he had to rely on. With the formation in disarray Vaggie ran forward and winced as she put more strain against her chest but lunged straight in with a spear to cleanly carve straight into a skull. It was frantic, brutal and messy but soon the patrol was dead, large amounts of shouting were heard and it seemed that another rich compound had just been breached, bodies knocking down the gate and pouring towards the building. Broken glass and screaming the whole area seemed to be collapsing.

They had to move. Dodging crowds of souls engaged in bloody desperate brawls the group made their way through the upper district towards their final destination, Lucifer’s palace. The ominous looking structure was completely untouched, perhaps the mass hysteria did not extend into attacking the lord of the land… or everyone who had attempted it were dead before they could throw the first stone. The twisted dark iron gate loomed in the darkness and there wasn’t a single guard to be seen. This was far too quiet, Alastor knew it was going to be a trap, this was too obvious not to be a trap. Shadow went first of course, to see if the gates were locked or warded with magic. They weren’t and they swung open with a heavy groan.

“This feel too quiet to anyone else?” Arackniss looked around, there wasn’t a sign of a single soul in the grounds and gardens that led up to the towering palace. 

“Yeah… this has got, don’t fuckin’ go in here written all over it.” Angel looked back at the carnage that was unfolding behind them, soon it would probably be more dangerous to be out. Alastor had no choice, he had to get in there, had to get Charlie to safety. 

“Stick together.” He steadied himself and crossed the threshold of the gate. 

Nothing happened and the others joined him as they made their way up the flagstone path that coiled like a serpent up towards the main entrance. The hairs on the back of Vaggie’s neck stood on end far too late, the trap was to lure them in not stop them from entering. Pools of black tar seemed to ooze straight out of the floor and entangled each of them with web-like strands of black ooze. Vaggie fought with all her might and grabbed Molly pulling them together with a scream. Alastor attempted to meld into shadow to escape but found that shadow could not form in the black tar that seemed to simply be the absence of light. There was an almighty lurch as each of them was suddenly catapulted underground, spinning and separated, apart from Vaggie who clung to her partner like nothing else mattered. Disorientation was next and then a sudden rushing noise filled the air as they were deposited each somewhere very different, in the bowels of the infernal palace. 

They were in Lucifer’s domain now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trails and tribulations ahead... lets hope they all get out alive.


	35. Master's Lair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang find themselves in a dangerous locale, lets hope they can find what they need and leave, but this is Lucifer's home after all...

“V-Vaggie? N-No! Come on Vaggie, breathe! You need to breathe! Please… P-Please don’t do this. Y-You c-can’t… Don’t l-leave me.” 

***

Alastor slammed into the ground and felt the air escape his lungs from the sudden impact, the scratches and burns across his torso screamed in protest as he hit the solid floor. He still leapt to his feet and spun around quickly, breathless or not this was not the place to just lay down. Alastor was alone in a dark corridor, he could just about make out shapes of closed doorways and a carpet underfoot that had some form of indented pattern. Clearly somewhere in the palace, but not a single window in sight, so either he was somewhere deep within the infernal halls, or underground. 

Standing to his full height he sniffed the air cautiously, it was old and musty. Unused labyrinthine corridors. Did Lucifer intend to trap him down here? Alastor moved forward; he needed to not stay in a single location for long, who knows what eyes and ears lurk within the walls. He approached the first door that was available to him, it was locked and even more strange was that it didn’t even budge, he tapped a claw hard against the wooden surface before smirking. This was just a panel on the wall, it wasn’t even a door, there was no empty space. Alastor’s shadow circled around his feet, it seemed to be restless and very agitated, the radio demon could feel it too, there was a thrumming in the air of ancient power and something very, very evil. 

A wordless command and his shadow went still and followed behind him as Alastor moved forward trying to look for any traps as he moved. He wondered how the others were doing, and if they were in the same maze he had found himself in. It didn’t matter in the end, all of them were expendable in some form or another apart from the thing that resided in Vaggie’s chest. Charlie was the goal and Lucifer was the target although he didn’t quite fancy his chances if he ran into the lord of hell in his own domain, hopefully he wasn't omniscient in his lair, but could easily imagine that was the sort of rumour the king of deceit would spread. So, he stalked the halls, a stranger in an unkind locale, he just hoped he could find Charlie, wherever she was. 

***

“C-Come on, p-please! Get up! Just f-fuckin’ get up! I c-cant d-drag you forever… wait… S-SHIT! He’s coming! V-Vaggie get up! He’s c-coming!” 

***

Charlie was gripping her bedding tightly, eyes shut and her laboured breaths hissed out between her lips that she was in the process of biting down on. A blue demon’s face was nestled between her legs and tantalizing her flesh with her tongue at a devilishly slow pace. Charlie had demanded a slow build and Blueberry was more than happy to deliver it, each slow lick would end with a flick at the end just teasing Charlie’s pearl and making the princess twist in place. Charlie let go of the bedding to grip around The dark hair of her pet and gently caressing down to her ear, almost stroking the skin. 

“G-Good girl, k-keep going.” There was a reciprocated moan at the praise received and the licks continued up and down Charlie’s sex. Charlie’s other hand found itself drawn to her breast and rolling a nipple between her fingers she pinched it slightly, gasping at the mixture of pain turned into pleasure so delightfully, it reminded her of how Alastor would not be gentle, how he would rut into her, gods she wanted him here right now, to take over and just ruin her for the day. The thoughts of his love filling her drove the girl mad and the slow sensual licking was just teasing her now. Charlie gritted her teeth, she was getting frustrated and her fingers gripped tightly against the side of Blueberry’s hair, there was a tiny whimper and Charlie looked down to see her own nails had sharpened and had dug themselves in her pets skin, drawing blood. Removing the hand she stared at the crimson stains trailing down each of her fingers, her heart was getting frantic, sharp teeth behind her lips and red eyes staring up, she knew her horns were out too, the way they snagged on the pillow she was resting on. 

“B-Blueberry, stop.” The demon paused and lifted herself up and away, one side of her neck was stained with the trailing blood from her head wound.

“Do you want to hurt me more, princess?” Charlie gritted her teeth, the answer was yes, she fantasized about tearing Blueberry apart and presenting Alastor with her heart again, much like they had done before, the image filled her head with primal and savage needs and made her excited, but she had promised herself that she would vent out only with Alastor, her buck could certainly take the abuse she delighted in giving. Charlie shook her head.

“No, I need you to do something for me.” Charlie started to sit up and got on her hands and knees before presenting herself towards Blueberry and placing her head on the pillow, her whole body was shaking with a need that she knew couldn’t be satisfied here. 

“Anything Princess.” 

“Be rough… don’t hold back… do anything!” Blueberry paused and nodded before shuffling up and reaching out to grab and thrust her delicate fingers into Charlie. Charlie gritted her teeth and surged in place as they were roughly inserted.

“M-More, it has to be m-more.” Blueberry picked up the pace and roughly plunged in and out introducing a third finger pumping into Charlie’s body. The princess had her eyes closed shut, she was imagining Alastor was behind her, claiming his doe, she needed this to calm down, nails ripped into the bedding as she bit into the pillow, she thrust hip hips back to make a stronger connection with each thrust of her pets hand, the loud noise filled the air and Charlie started to moan out.

“A-Al… oh fuck Al!” Blueberry reached up underneath Charlie and found the hot mess that was the princesses overly sensitive clit, she remembered what she had been tasked with, and using her forefinger and her thumb, she gripped around the area before squeezing hard and twisting. Charlie’s entire body locked up as she howled in pain that felt too good to be unpleasant. Her thighs shook as her body forced Blueberry’s fingers out and gushed onto the bed. Charlie’s eyes rolled up as her entire frame convulsed several times before she collapsed down to just lay on the bed. Feeling her teeth return to normal she knew that had solved it for now, but things were getting desperate and she needed her partner back. 

***

Angel groaned and stirred, he wasn’t sure how long he might have been out for but he was alone when he woke up. Blinking the stars from his vision he looked around, it felt like he was in a cigar lounge at some kind of fancy country club, deep cushioned leather chairs were circled around and an unlit marble fireplace sat against one wall, it had carvings of demons prancing around the mantle, when it was lit it would give the impression that they were dancing in the fire. He pushed himself up.

“Molls? ‘Niss? Vags?... Where the fuck is everyone?” This room only had one door; the rest of the walls were lined with floor to ceiling bookshelves, if Angel was a reader he probably would have been impressed by the many volumes and tomes. He shifted across to the door and tried the handle, it jiggled but the door didn’t open. Angel gave it a firmer shove and staggered back slightly from the resistance the door was providing.

“Fuck it, they probably know we’re here anyway.” He readied his tommy gun and was about to start shooting the lock off the door when a large thud sounded out behind him. He cautiously turned his head and his mouth fell open when a tall figure was shambling out from the fireplace, A burnt and stained red coat with what was once a white ruff, but now black and half burnt. Purple skin covered in scorch marks and lesions.

“V-Val?” The ex overlord staggered to his full height but something was incredibly wrong, he didn’t wear his usual smirking grin and his eyes were jet black not red and leaking some sort of tar like residue. The exit wound across his throat from Vaggie’s spear was still open and gapping and it was oozing blackness down his jacket, staining it in a streaking line to the floor. Angel didn’t know what was going on, he had seen Valentino die, right in front of him, dead-dead not just coming back later. There was a gurgling splutter as if Valentino was trying to say something and before Angel could do anything else the large moth demon leapt straight at him, the strange wonky gait in its strides as he went straight at the pink spider, The sound of gunfire filled the air and meaty wet chunks were torn from his body causing caustic splatters of ooze on the floor and furniture behind Valentino’s advance, realizing he wasn’t going to stop, Angel had to scramble to the side as the berserking creature slammed into the door trying to claw at the space Angel had just occupied with all four of its hands. 

“Fuck!” Angel lifted the gun as Valentino rounded on him, snarling and splattering ooze as it went, he fired off another burst and the moth’s head recoiled as a round went straight through his skull, he took a staggering step back and Angel almost drew a breath of relief until the head snapped back down, dripping hole that Angel could see through and it charged again. Angel stepped back but lost his balance as he bumped straight into one of the many chairs, he let out a cry as Valentino set down upon him and he had to use all of his hands to stop Valentino clawing at him. He was pressed down hard against the furniture he had ended up against and Angel felt his legs buckle, a strong jolt and his gun flew from his hand as he tried to stop the descent of the snapping teeth of his old boss from tearing out his throat. 

With most of his weight supported by the chair he was pressed against he brought his knee up hard straight in-between Valentino’s legs and made solid contact with whatever resided within, it seemed to make no difference and Angel brought his leg up again to try and push Valentino away from him. Legs and arms working together managed to shove the demon back as he dove sideways for his gun and opened fire. A hail of bullets sung out into the wind and shredded the meat and bones of one of Valentino’s elbows. The arm looked like it should have stopped working, you could see bone and sinew but it still snapped around to claw at Angel, without thinking Angel ducked from the flaying hands and drove the butt of the gun straight into the weakened joint, there was a snap and the limb was severed, Valentino didn’t even seem to notice and continued his endless assault but with one arm down Angel could have an easier time, as ooze splattered everywhere around the room they ended up wrestling again. The Moth seemed intent on prizing Angel’s jaws open and claws were scratching and tearing at the pink spiders cheeks trying to force his mouth open wide. Angel was pushed onto the floor with the larger demon using its weight to press down on him, Angel tried to get his legs out to kick him off again but couldn’t move as arms gripped around his throat and face, he was struggling to prize Valentino off, the brute strength of the demon far outclassed his own, desperately he clawed the pimps face, fingers piercing the through the wet gelatinous eyes and bursting the contents, lumpy stains of black streaked down its face and the assault continued, it seemed it didn’t need its eyes to see. Angel was starting to see dancing spots dangerously assaulting his vision as his windpipe was crushed, the strength in his arms was waning as he battled to keep Valentino from what felt like tearing his jaw clean off. 

Desperation coursing through his body Angel frantically glanced around to see if anything might help, his gun had been lost and was out of reach, laying just across from him was the severed arm he had cut off earlier with nothing else to use he let go of the hand against his throat with one of his and winced as the increased pressure against him made everything start to go dizzy and he grabbed at the limb with the jagged piece of bone where it had been shattered, turning it Angel drove the pointy end straight into the side of Valentino’s head, it made the demon go off balance enough that Angel could shift his legs up and kick with all his remaining strength, Valentino topped backwards and Angel scurried back and slammed into one of the bookshelves, a large book topped and fell landing next to the spider and he eyed it for just a moment before grabbing it and rushing the prone form as Valentino struggled to get back up, with an overhead strike Angel smashed the book straight into Valentino’s head with a sickening crunch, there was a spasm and the moth seemed to pause for a moment, Angel used this to lift the book and strike again, and again… and against, until the crunch gave way to a wet rending tear as the head burst open like a melon, and he finally fell still. Angel dropped the book and fell back, the adrenaline of wanting to stay alive caused his limbs to shake but he could already feel the swelling on his throat as it restricted his airflow, he started coughing and gasping as he tried to get back up, wobbling around as he did so.

“F-Fucker… stay f-fuckin’ d-down.” He crawled to his gun and rested himself against a wall, unwilling to try and break out of this room until he had at least caught his breath. One worried thought crossed his mind, he hoped that Molly was okay.

***

“I love you! Remember how much I love you! I’m g-gunna hide you in here… I’ll lead him away… I love you!” 

  
  


***

Alastor could have sworn he had been down this same corridor before, actually he couldn’t be, to his alarm every corner of this place looked identical to the last, so much so that he had to start scratching claws down the fake doors so he knew that he wasn’t in fact doing circles, although his more paranoid side would think that how far into the realms of impossibility would it be for the place to magically reset each time he passed by? Perhaps this was just the same endless corridor forever? Driving him towards insanity. Another loop of this seemingly endless corridor and Alastor couldn’t take much more, wheels were spinning but there was no traction, he needed to be sure, with a silent command his shadow went in the opposite direction that he was in, now if he met up with it, he would know he was in the infernal loop. Now devoid of even his shadow for company he continued down the halls. Turning several times into yet more identical hallways he wondered if there was more magic now keeping his shadow from returning to him, the paranoid feeling that he was both being watched and led on a merry little roundabout was starting to irk him quite heavily, that’s when the first blow came, a dark spectre launched itself out of the wall and tried to claw Alastor’s neck, he sprang back and with a flourish his own shadowy creatures came crawling out of the darkness and began to tear into the creature, but there wasn’t just one and soon the corridor was filled with what looked like shadow civil war as Alastor had to maintain his concentration and attempt to push through the blockade of magical summons that were arranged against him, he mentally called back his shadow and hoped it wouldn't be waylaid, he would need every advantage he could get.

It was slow going now, if he thought endlessly running down a corridor had been bad now it was a trudge just to get a few feet from his last location as creatures battered and clawed at each other all around him, nothing could reach him but then Alastor wondered if it even needed to, this was taxing and he could not last forever. What sort of hellish place was this? Several long minutes later and his shadow appeared by his side and immediately went to work carving and maiming the creatures that were still pulling themselves free from the walls and floors, Alastor’s ears twitched when he realized he was being approached from behind too, so yet more creatures had to be summoned and now he was fighting a war of attrition on two fronts, things were not looking good and he knew it. What he wouldn’t give to have some of Vaggie’s blood right now, it could disperse all of these stupid creatures, but she wasn’t here and Alastor could only rely on himself for his continuing survival. 

Something broke in his defensive line and he had to leap to the side to avoid being skewered a fresh cut appeared on his arm as he just got caught out, the spectre had already been torn apart but it proved to him that his defences were not infallible and in fact his body was starting to strain against both the damage Vox inflicted to him and now his mental strain of keeping this much conjuration up at once. Then he sniffed catching a whiff of something in the air, he didn’t know how or why but he swore he could almost taste Charlie’s scent on the air, as if she was somehow calling to him, the hopelessness of the situation seemed to evaporate as Alastor hit his second wind with stride, that scent lingered in the air and he was a hell-forged bloodhound for his doe. Shadows danced around his own claws as he layered them with darkness and joined in the push, hacking and slashing as he took part in the monumental effort to move forward, his body was screaming for relief but it would not come yet, he had somewhere to be.

Now that Alastor had joined the fray, risking his own life as he had to dodge parry and counterattack he found that progress was beginning to speed up and in fact the rate that the assaulters replenished themselves seemed to be slowing. Every fibre of his muscles screamed for Alastor to stop but he couldn’t, to slow down now would end with him being destroyed. Finally, agonizingly later, he stepped forward and nothing seemed to be trying to strike out for him and the ones behind him seemed to melt away into nothing, if this was a trap it seemed he had survived it for now. Relying on his sense of smell more than anything he rushed forward, the hints of Charlie lingered for fractal moments in the air, to his immense relief the corridor began to look different, different shaped doors and carpets were coming into view and even the shape seemed to change. Looks like he wasn’t stuck in eternal limbo.

He jackknifed in a crossroad as he went to go straight but found his nose wanted him to follow left instead. It led to a staircase that he quickly ascended several steps at a time before marching down another corridor frantically looking for any sign of a second wave of assaulters everything seemed empty, not a soul of creature to be seen, perhaps Lucifer has prepared this as some sort of horrible hunting grounds, if Alastor owned a domain that’s certainly what he would do, separate individuals and hunt them down, divide and conquer, Alastor didn’t much feel like being conquered today so he tried to be as quick as he could. Another waft of Charlie and this time it was so strong he could almost taste it, yes it must be this way. 

A doorway blocked him, the side that faced him was covered in runes, he tried to disenchant them but found them to be far more resilient than Alastor had hoped, the work of Lucifer no doubt, it seemed to be some kind of forbiddance ward, allowing only certain individuals access to the room, he couldn’t destroy it, he lacked the strength after his constant battling, but an idea flashed across and his smile twitched, perhaps he could modify it instead. Twisting and turning the magic that was set against the wooden frame he strained against his own head as he tried to add his own magic to the door, the whole experience was having a day-long migraine condensed into about ten seconds, he was almost certain his nose was bleeding from the pressure and strain his head seemed to feel but it was done and it left Alastor feeling far weaker than he would have liked to have been, he composed himself steadying his shaking body, he needed to project an air of confidence even if he was in a place far too dangerous. Reaching out he opened the door. It was a quaint bedroom and for the briefest of instances when Alastor stepped inside he saw Charlie, her eyes looking over and everything about her expression changing into absolute joy, how could he have forgotten how beautiful she was when she was happy. 

However, there was a shrieking banshee of a scream that broke the moment and before Alastor could turn his body, The queen had barrelled into him, serpentine and lithe she seemed to be changing shape, long and hideous fangs dripping with an unknown venom and she was screaming.

“ **_I WILL NOT LET YOU TAKE HER AGAIN!”_ **

***

Vaggie awoke with a start and jolted forward, there was a clatter and she was almost immediately assaulted from a mop falling on her head, she batted it away and then groaned and clutched her chest, the pain assault her senses and she had to steady herself before opening her eye again. Placing a wary hand across her chest, her top felt sticky and cold. Vaggie winced, her wound had opened up again and was weeping bloody red down her front. Flashes and snippets of something came to mind, she had been with Molly, where was Molly? Gripping hard against the side of the small cleaning closet she was in she got to her feet, Vaggie’s legs gave away her vulnerability as her knees shook and her thighs felt like lead weights. She opened the door and her eye peered out looking up and down the rather immaculate corridor, crystal lighting fixtures were mounted on the ceiling, all dark of course but you could just make out the glimmer of the crystalline shine. A rich dark red carpet and framed paintings every few feet, it was regal and oh so pompous, this was the palace all right. Vaggie through sheer force of will urged her legs forward, she needed to find Molly. Not wanting to announce her presence she kept silent, all of this was unfamiliar but the ground gave way, a fresh wet stain of something being dragged, led from one direction and then into the small room she had awoken in. They came from that direction, so did that mean Molly continued on? As good as guess as any Vaggie half staggered down the fresh path before her hoping that Molly would be here soon. Nothing but silence and her own laboured breathing accompanied Vaggie as she limped on. The corridor opened up to what looked like a landing with a staircase leading upwards, this wasn’t grand enough to be the entrance but perhaps one of the side-wings? Vaggie closed her eye and strained her hearing as much as she could, trying to listen for so much as a whisper from her spider lover. Nothing, it was like a graveyard. Vaggie opened her eye and let out a sigh she was just going to have to guess, something suddenly caught her attention and she focused in on the strand that had drifted past her face, like a speck of dust caught in the air she reached out and gently took the single hair in her hand and turned it over against her grey fingers, it was pink. Vaggie looked up and saw several more drifting slowly around the air, Molly had gone upstairs! Vaggie moved over and quickly started to climb, she found she had to use one hand to hold onto the railing so she didn’t collapse sideways, her other hand conjured her spear and she held it tightly, ready to strike out at any assailants. 

Getting to the top of the landing she had to steady herself for a few moments and looked down, the bottom of her dress was dripping, well… at least she would be easy to follow, just look for the blood trail. Limping forward she stopped when a scuff in the carpet got her attention, right at the base of the wall and a painting had been skewed, a small smattering of blood was pressed against the corner of the frame and Vaggie moved quicker than was safe for her to do so to get there and fell on her knees, around the mark on the floor were more pink hairs. She clutched a hand on the wall as her heart beat against her broken chest. 

‘No… please no.’ 

The droplets were smeared in one direction and Vaggie got to her feet and started to run forward, ignoring the searing pain that made its way up and down her body, like her chest was ready to tear itself apart, she just needed to get to Molly, time was everything and she had none to spare. Passing a doorway she glanced in it momentarily and everything seemed to stop, sprawled across the floor was a pink body facing away from Vaggie, quite still… impossibly still. Everything caught in her throat at once, a scream, a cry, a sob and she moved straight into the room and fell to her knees, unable to register the shock that the impact to the ground had on her broken chest. Trembling hands reached out to touch Molly, to see if she was still breathing but before she could touch her prone girlfriend the door slammed shut behind her and Lucifer stepped out from behind it.

“Matters of the _heart_ can be quite bothersome, wouldn’t you agree?” 

***

\--Bonus--

I had this wonderful piece commisioned regarding this fic, Call it Charlie's imagination. Feel free to check out the artists other works.  
Don't Worry about the heart in Charlie's mouth Blueberry doesn't need it right now.

https://twitter.com/thatsaltybobcat for the SFW account and https://twitter.com/saltys__spitoon for the rather more naughty ones. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh-oh, looks like a couple of people might be in trouble... and I wonder where Arackniss is?


	36. Losing more than just Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is in the belly of the beast, can they get out and what exactly will it cost them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess whose back, back again! Digital's back... tell a friend.
> 
> After what can only be described as a living work hell I have returned with an update to one of my fics on sunday at 23:53... yummy!
> 
> Expect more updates of my other works too, hope you enjoy, this one was fun!

Alastor buckled in place, Lilith’s body was becoming more and more serpentine, she was constricting his body as he tried to thrash around desperately trying to gain purchase from the queen of hell, he toppled and bounced off the small table by the door, Charlie was on her feet faster than you could blink, horns, teeth and claws out, she was shrieking for her mother to stop. Alastor tried to wrestle himself free, trying his best not to claw into her flesh but at this point he doubted he could hurt her if he wanted to, it wasn’t just his body that was being constricted but his mind too, Lilith’s power was seeping into his head, draining him of the will to fight, draining him of everything really. He slumped down hard, struggling to breathe, a miasma of exhaustion was shrouding Alastor and he was falling into its silky embrace. 

“MOM STOP, YOU’RE KILLING HIM!” Charlie was grabbing at her mother in a futile attempt to pull her off him. Lilith was screaming as she continued to choke Alastor out. 

“I WON’T LET YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER!” As everything was starting to cloud over the last remnants of Alastor’s cynicism would have mentioned that in his current state he was probably unable to hurt anyone right now. Even the pain in his body seemed to be drifting away, and whilst normal pain relief was a welcome sensation this simply reminded him that he was losing his body and mind to the queen of the Succubi. His arms lost all strength and fell limply down as coils began to restrict and tighten against his chest and legs. Charlie was frantic, she could see Alastor’s eyes beginning to gloss over and she was shrieking.

“STOP MOM STOP!” Blueberry was watching from a few feet away, unsure of how she could help her princess, she’d throw herself in there but she was weak… she’d just get in the way and she knew it, plus Charlie wasn’t in danger, just Alastor. Lilith felt an almighty tug as out of desperation Charlie had grabbed handfuls of her mother's silken gold hair and was pulling with all her might, glancing a look at her daughter almost broke the queens' heart, she couldn’t believe how much Alastor had warped her precious daughter’s mind.

“Charlie, he’s in your head! He’s just using you… I’m sorry but I need to keep you safe!” Charlie was shaking her head, tears falling freely when she realized she wasn’t able to pull Lilith off Alastor, banging her fists pathetically against her mother attempting to move her.

“P-Please! M-Mom! STOP! He’s not fighting, l-look he’s not fighting!” Alastor was barely conscious, he’s eyes were twitching and he could see a white shroud descending into his vision as his eyeballs began to roll up inside his head. His body was too beaten, powers drained to be able to stand as his legs were giving out on him as he sprawled on the ground encompassed by Lilith’s mass.

“It’s just one of his tricks! He’s a liar Charlie! Let me finish this!” The princess was panic-stricken and desperate, she would give anything she had to get her mother to stop.

“T-Then… Then look inside his mind! See that he’s not lying!” Lilith paused, her daughter was so despondent it pained her, maybe this way she could help give Charlie some closure, maybe she would listen to her mother, see that she only wanted the best for Charlie. Not lifting the restrictive grasp she had wrapped around Alastor two soft hands pressed either side of his lolling head and for an instance Lilith's eyes seemed to shimmer with a pink light. She was a master of her kind and could pull desires straight from the mind of any she put her efforts towards, whilst she could make this a gentle as a caress she had no such care or want to do such with the radio monster that brainwashed her daughter, Lilith roughly forced her way inside, uncaring for the mental damage or trauma that she left in her wake. The radio demon was a sea of emotions and wants, most dark and twisted like the demon itself, the ever present hunger and need to feed, his curse in hell that transformed him into a monster. Lilith sneered, fitting for such a debased beast. Then his desire for power, not wealth but knowledge to grow his insidious craft, this puppeteer wished to become a better manipulator, it’s what she expected. Beyond that the desire to rule, to usurp her husband's throne, that caused Lilith’s body to clench and teeth grind together, that Alastor would dare try and hurt her husband, her bonded mate, she would tear out the radio demon’s eyes for that.

Nothing here was surprising, an egotistical power monger, nothing that she hadn’t seen before in the millennia of her existence. About to remove herself from his mind and snap his neck, Lilith paused, something was beating out to her, that seemed to have tendrils of emotions and sensations that fed into his other drives and desires, small and faint, but not weak… Unbreakable bonds. Lilith frowned for a moment, it was like tugging on a spiders web, a single strand connected to everything else, and at the centre of it all was Charlie… it was a strange love, a need and a protecting spirit, it was everything that Lilith hadn’t expected and the shock pulled her clean out and she stared down at the radio demon struggling to breathe before uncoiling from him and returning to her usual regal self, Charlie threw herself onto Alastor and wrapped arms around him as she pulled him up to a sitting position, hands shaking holding his face and she wept straight into his shoulder. Lilith blinked, this shouldn’t be possible. 

“H-He shouldn’t love you… Luci, L-Luci said…” Charlie turned a red and teary eye towards her mother as Alastor gave a wracking cough as he was finally able to draw in air properly again. 

“Dad lied mom! Dad’s always lied!” Lilith shook her head.

“Not to me… he wouldn’t… not to me.” 

“You’ve seen it yourself, we’re in love, both of us!” Lilith took a step back and her expression betrayed the worry as she clasped both her hands together.

“I need to go, I need to speak with my husband.” She took a long look at Alastor being propped up by Charlie, she was sure that he wasn’t going to harm her before turning and leaving through the door, her quick strides faded into nothingness. Alastor coughed again and Charlie was wrapping arms around his chest and nuzzling her face straight into his neck.

  
“You came for me… I knew you’d come.” Charlie couldn’t help the tears of relief rolling down her face as she wept, the radio demon managed to raise an arm and wrapped them around her, reciprocating the hug, his voice was hoarse when he spoke, a bruised throat.

“I wouldn’t leave you alone for too long darling.” Charlie let out a huffing sob and grinned pressing herself closer.

“My dad was saying all sorts of horrible things, that you didn’t care and were never going to come, he was just trying to get into my head.” Alastor ran clawed fingers through Charlie’s blonde hair and started to shift up so he could stand now that he had the feeling back in his legs. 

“Lies, my darling doe. All lies, now best we leave before we’re caught.” Charlie nodded and moved, helping Alastor to his feet, an intense feeling of relief washed over her, she felt her horns and claws retracting as the emotional upheaval of watching Alastor being assaulted by her mother was beginning to fade. As much as she wanted to take the time to enjoy this reunion, Charlie knew that they would have to move, she wasn’t sure how Alastor had gotten past her father but they would need to leave before he turned up. 

“Blueberry, pack all the dresses up in the bag we need to leave quickly.” Blueberry sprang into action.

“Of course princess.” She was as quick as she could, gathering all of their clothes and toys and stuffing it into the bag that Lilith had brought them in before clutching it tightly to her chest. Charlie turned to Alastor and she could see the pain behind his eyes despite him not saying anything or limping, she knew that he was in pain, for her… he was hurting because he had rescued her.

“How bad is it?” Alastor's smile didn’t dip but he knew exactly what she was talking about straight away. 

“Nothing that a few days of rest won’t fix. Let’s leave. I'd rather not meet the master of the palace tonight.” Charlie nodded and let out a small snigger. Alastor raised an eyebrow.

“Something funny my darling?” Charlie shook her head.

“No, just how desperate he seemed to be to separate us, he even made up some bull that you’d got Cherri pregnant, as if you could believe that. There was an awful pause, one where Alastor didn’t know what to do or say, Charlie's smile faltered just a fraction.

“I mean, how ridiculous is that?” She tried again and looked at Alastor, Alastor’s usual smile was gone and replaced with a strained one that seemed to take all of his effort just to keep up. Charlie swallowed uncomfortably, Alastor was clearly in a lot of pain, maybe he didn’t quite understand the reassurance that Charlie needed to hear.

“My dad was just making all that stuff up, right Al?” Alastor was in a dilemma, he had promised Charlie a long time ago that he would never lie to her, he wasn’t one for backing down on his word, but to be honest now… in the palace of all places probably wasn’t the best idea, but as Charlie began to look more worried the realization dawned that he wasn’t going to be able to just brush this off until they left. It was going to be now, and it was probably going to be awful. 

“Charlie…” Alastor turned to look down at the princess wide open face, she almost recoiled, why wasn’t it ‘darling’ or ‘doe’ why her name now? She was wringing her hands before she knew what was happening.

“Al, tell me she isn’t… tell me it’s all lies… please.”Alastor shook his head.

“I can’t.” Those two words were enough to start the world crumbling around Charlie, she couldn’t even hear the rest of Alastor's explanation as he seemed more and more concerned about making sure she understood something, everything was a rushing white noise that filled Charlie’s senses. Her chest was constricting and a dead weight was settling in her stomach as she blinked several times, the stinging sensation welling up in the corner of her eyes as she gulped down air that didn’t seem to clear the vertigo that she was suddenly experiencing. When she spoke it was barely more than a whisper, if she had tried to be louder her voice would have simply broken. 

“How could you?” It felt like a disgusting betrayal, she couldn’t keep venom or hurt out of her words and Alastor’s eyes widened.

“Darling, I told you it wasn-” Charlie interrupted as her voice found legs to stand on.

“You knew, you knew I wanted to have your children, you knew how much it hurts that I can’t! How it makes me feel broken! You said you weren’t going to, that you weren’t interested if it wasn’t with me! How COULD YOU!?” Hands were suddenly grabbing Charlie’s shoulders and she wrenched herself free.

“Don’t touch me!” 

“Charlie.” But Charlie still wasn’t listening as she found herself getting more and more angry, a boiling sea was churning and storming in her stomach. Before she knew it, she had gone straight back into her more demonic visage as her blood-red eyes stared, fixated on Alastor’s face.

“Where is she? WHERE THE FUCK IS CHERRI?!”

***

Cherri was currently sitting on Niffty's couch, pulling through the contents of one of her old weapon caches, they had managed to grab it as the trio dashed through the rioting crowds and burning buildings. Cherri could have laughed, one piece of good luck seemed to have stuck as it looked like no one had stolen or damaged her stash. She let out a long sigh as she paused to rub her slight bump, ever since Rosie had healed her injuries she had felt more connected to the life growing inside her, or it could be because she truly feared for her future… her future, the future she single-handedly ruined.

“No water damage on any of the seals…” She mused quietly to herself as she put her explosives back together, the sounds of the city in chaos were everywhere, surely it wouldn’t be long before it found its way to this apartment block, Cherri’s ears pricked and she smiled before shaking her head. Niffty had taken Husk into their bedroom to ‘discuss’ something and the sound of them fucking was bleeding through the walls. Not that Cherri exactly blamed them, what she saw outside was close enough to be described as the apocalypse, it was unbelievable and if she had someone to take her in their arms to comfort in the evening before everything burnt down Cherri would take that. 

If she had someone…

Well, she still _wanted_ someone but that dream had long since departed the realms of possible, now she would be lucky enough to escape with her soul intact or her baby undamaged. With her gear checked and ready to be used in her defence she flopped onto her back so she was laying on the sofa, knees upwards and with a hand running gentle circles across her stomach. It helped calm her nerves but not eradicate them. How long? How long until things would hit rock bottom. Cherri’s other hand came up to tug at the collar slightly to try and relieve the snagging pinching sensation, but it was a fruitless endeavour. The sounds from the bedroom had died out and she wondered how long until they joined her again, maybe they were enjoying a post sex cuddle. Cherri wasn’t a soft person by any sense of the imagination but she enjoyed a cuddle… Even the platonic cuddles with Angel at night could easily put her to sleep, another wave of sadness with that thought, looks like Angel wanted nothing more to do with her either. She blew air from her mouth with a huff that made her hair shift around.

“This is fucked…”

***

Arackniss hated the rich, hated the fact they had too much money, too much land and an inflated sense of self. Take private hedge mazes for example, you needed a lot of land that you weren’t going to need and a large amount of staff to keep it all trimmed and proper. Arackniss hated the rich and he especially hated hedge mazes. He turned a corner and stared at another dead end, a leafy wall raised up to well over fifteen feet. He cursed under his breath and turned back, the limp in his run becoming more pronounced with each step that put weight on it. The distant howl of beasts meant he still wasn’t alone.

Arackniss had discovered himself inside a maze probably out in the gardens of the palace, this was fine as he tried to simply climb up one of the walls to see where he was, turns out they were enchanted and thorny vines threatened to strangle him and pull him straight into the depths of the greenery so he quickly dived back down to the floor. Calling out loudly for his brother and sister had been Arackniss’ second mistake, turns out there were packs of hellhounds in this maze and the first ones got the drop on him, one of the large infernal and brimstone smelling animals had taken a deep bite into his leg before he shot clean through its skull and opened fire with his machine gun on the rest of the mindless hunters. At least the small corridors made efficient kill zones. But Arackniss bullets wouldn’t last forever and from the demonic howls and barks that were emanating from all around him, it sounded like there was more than one pack of those beasts in here with him, if he got flanked it would be a painful end. 

He took another turn and another, at least with him bleeding so freely it was easy to retrace his steps following the breadcrumb trail of his own blood. He didn’t have the patience for this shit and started taking turns and paths seemingly at random hoping he was going to get lucky. There was a quiet sneer to himself, Molly would probably love a big maze to wander through, childlike delight and laughter would most likely follow her as she would have run around looking for an exit. Arackniss frowned for a moment, it had been the normal for a while before he was jailed but with a brief moment of clarity that was either from his impending death at the hands of hellhounds or the fact that another dead end had made him want to put a bullet through his own skull he came to a realization.

Molly hadn’t been happy for a while… in fact, now that he actually reviewed his memories as faded as they were, back to when they were all alive, he doubted Molly had ever been happy in hell. Well… that wasn’t exactly it but Arackniss didn’t have the emotional understanding to put it into better thoughts. Molly had smiled and laughed with the family in hell but it was a shadow of her former self when she had been alive, with a few decades the lines blur and fade, Arackniss could remember Molly being a laughing and smiling person and since she also smiled and laughed with them in the afterlife, the mind draws its own conclusions that it was the same. It wasn’t. He wondered if Angel had noticed but since his brother had overdosed before the rest of the family had been taken out by that rival family and was too deep into narcotics to really notice anything Arackniss doubted it. 

Another blank wall that had him doubling over and throwing fists out in silent fury, he dared not risk shouting again as the hounds sounded closer than ever. This brought him to another reflection on his sister, she had seemed a lot happier since she found herself wrapped up in the arms of that serious grey skinned fighter. Almost back to her old self, discovering something that had been missing in her life. Molly wore her heart on her sleeve for better or worse and Arackniss could see the signs, she wondered if Molly had told Vaggie that she loved her and exactly how the old Iron Maiden could take such a delicate confession. This soured his thoughts onto Cherri and he scowled to himself, he had gone over their time together in his head again and again, wondering if there were any signs that he missed, indications that Cherri was lying to him that she hadn’t cared. In truth, there were signs and he was just fool enough to have ignored them or justified them with Cherri being a bit rough and the edges. He blamed himself despite what both Angel and Molly had told him when they had tried to comfort and support him, that Cherri had been gaslighting him, she had been lying from the beginning and she had fooled everyone but he had been sharing a bed with her, he had… well he had thought he knew her, why didn’t he see it?

A bark brought him out of his slump and he looked up to see a pack of dark and fiery shapes come round the corner, Arackniss gritted his teeth, brought his gun up and opened fire. He was definitely going to run out of bullets before he was out of this maze and that’s when the real chase would begin.

***

Molly was breathing, thank all that was good, she was breathing! Vaggie had straightened up to turn and face Lucifer, his smile and eyes told her everything Vaggie needed to know, she had walked into a trap and now she was going to suffer for it. 

“You’ve been a rather annoying nuisance. Wiping out my little Overlords.” Lucifer had stepped further into the room, he hadn’t locked the door and the sight of it came with a temptation to try and pick up Molly and run, she wouldn’t get across the room, Vaggie and Lucifer knew it, so she stood still, eye fixed on the lord of hell as he idly paced back and forth, like a child eagerly awaiting to play with a toy. There was a groan by Vaggie’s feet, she didn’t risk glancing down but it seemed Molly was regaining consciousness, a small part of Vaggie wished she had stayed knocked out, what was about to happen surely wouldn’t be something good to witness. Lucifer’s eyes darted down and confirmed Vaggie’s thoughts, she could only imagine those wide eyes looking up at her as she shielded her from Lucifer himself.

“You know human children often have a fascination with spiders, sometimes they enjoy seeing how many legs they can pull off before the spider dies, I have to admit, usually I don’t care for what mortals get up to but that could be fun, don’t you think?” His eyes gleamed as he spoke and Vaggie felt herself tense at the not so veiled threat of what awaited Molly.

“What do you want?” Vaggie tried to be direct and to the point, despite her injuries and wanting to just fall over, she locked her legs in place and tried to stand as tall as she could, spear in hand and ready. Lucifer looked down at his hand and ran a thumb idly over his other fingernails. 

“I would think that would be pretty obvious, I want what is rightfully mine back in my possession, so how about a deal? I get that heart back and I let your little spider friend leave.” Vaggie’s back tensed and the awful ache and pain in her chest was amplified by the situation she was in. There was such a gentle touch as Molly had reached up to hold her hand against the side of Vaggie’s leg.

“D-Don’t…” Molly’s voice was strained from an unknown pain, what had Lucifer done to her whilst Vaggie had been unconscious? Vaggie had to hold back the bile from rising in her throat and she shook her head.

“No deal, you would just kill her afterwards anyway.” Lucifer laughed, and unlike his usual fake cheery tone this was far darker and more sinister.

“Looks like you pathetic creatures do learn, although a sword through the chest is a pretty hard lesson to ignore. Very well then, we’re going to play a game… you’re going to try and fight me, and for each moment you’re not I’m going to hurt her.” He pointed down towards the sprawled spider and his eyes lit up with joy and he continued to talk, arms outstretched either side, inviting an attack towards his chest.

“I imagine you know too, what with that misbegotten heart beating in your chest, but that’s a pure soul in hell and I am very much looking forward to extracting its anguish.” Vaggie pressed her free hand against her damp chest and smeared blood on the tip of her spear.

“She has a fucking name!” With that, Vaggie lunged. Everything hurt, all her muscles were strained and it made her sluggish, Lucifer simply wasn’t standing where she had lunged any more, her spear hit nothing but the wall he had been in front of and there was a blur of white and golden hair when he positioned himself next to her with that diabolical smile, Vaggie had lost in a single instant and was ready for the sword to cleave her in two, it didn’t come and instead a fist impacted hard against the side of her head and knocked her straight to the floor with a sickening crunch, Vaggie cried out in pain has her chest was compressed. She writhed trying to stand but her limbs were shaking too much.

“Tick tock.” Came the voice now in the centre of the room and it was followed by a scream so harrowing it made Vaggie’s own concerns melt away. Black tendrils of dark energy seemed to be pulsing out of Lucifer’s outstretched fingertips and were lashing against Molly’s body as she was buckled in place screaming, her eyes had rolled up into her head and she was practically frothing at the mouth as she thrashed pitifully on the floor. Vaggie didn’t know what it was but that Molly was probably in more pain than she had every experience before, Vaggie didn’t even know how she had got back on her feet but before she knew it she was charging again. Another quick manoeuvre, a blow to the back of the head and Vaggie skidded trying to frantically turn and swipe at the devil who had already repositioned himself away and was already moving to continue his torture unless Vaggie attacked again, that’s when she knew.

Lucifer was toying with her, he wasn’t going to kill her quickly he was going to drag this out, until she could no longer move, beaten and bruised on the floor unable to stop him from torturing Molly until her mind was shattered and broken. Vaggie had no choice, she attacked again and again, each time her blows were easily dodged or avoided, sometimes only a hairs' breadth away from Lucifer, just as he intended as he played and danced across the room, a solid strike against Vaggie’s solar plexus had her doubled over and coughing up an unnatural amount of blood, her knees gave out and she collapsed down, her broken breathing puncturing the silence of the room only to be quickly replaced by Molly’s screaming, Vaggie was getting slower and slower rising each time but she couldn’t stop, she just couldn’t. Another failed attempt, her attacks and movements became easily predictable and sloppy, there was a crunch and her spear scattered to the floor as Lucifer ducked under her swing and used two hands to snap her arm in place. Vaggie fell face first and her ruined arm broke the fall, she cried out as the jarring pain shot electric like needles across her entire nervous system. She flopped her only working arm across and tried to get back up, her palm slipped on the flooring and she slammed back down on her chest, completely winding Vaggie and causing tears of frustration and pain to leak down her cheeks as she lay on the ground.

“Giving up so soon? I had heard such good things about you.” The mocking couldn’t get her limbs to move any faster and Vaggie knew any second she was about to hear Molly being tortured again, as punishment for not fighting quickly enough. She didn’t have the air in her lungs to say she was sorry, to wish that Molly had never come with her. The screaming started again and Vaggie tried to get up but her limbs just weren’t responding, she began to sob, unable to do anything. She had never felt more powerless than at this moment. She had nothing to offer, nothing that she could do to help. As if to answer her wordless prayer the door opened suddenly as the queen of hell herself walked in. Molly's screams stopped and Lucifer spoke as he turned towards his wife.

“Hello dear, If you just bear with me a moment, I’m just finishing up with some of those rebels. How’s Charlotte?” Lilith looked straight at her husband.

“She’s fine Luci… she’s in love! I thought you said it was all brainwashing?” Lucifer moved a few steps away from the stricken spider and towards his wife.

“I did, what has Charlie said this time, I told you it wasn’t a good idea to see her as much as you were.” Lilith’s gave Lucifer a bitter look.

“Charlie didn’t say anything! I was inside the radio demon’s head! Their feelings are real!” Lucifer paused if only for a fraction of a moment as he quickly changed plans and shrugged.

“It hardly makes a difference.” Lilith looked shocked as if she had just been struck.

“It makes _all the difference_! Luci, did he even kidnap her?”

“Our Daughter was entangled with an undesirable element who needed to be wiped off my city.” Lilith clapped hands over her mouth.

“She’s in LOVE, she needed our support! Not to be hunted down like a criminal! Why didn't you tell me the truth?” Lucifer offered her the same smile he reserved for when talking to his wayward daughter.

“Because dear, my way was so much simpler I didn’t feel it necessary to bog you down with the details.” Lilith’s eyes went wide, when she spoke it was with a hushed tone.

“D-Details? Details… we’re supposed to share everything together! We’re married!” Lucifer let out a short laugh.

“Marriage is a false construct, you’re bound to me by your nature not some wedding vow, and if I was to sacrifice half my power to you, I only weaken myself and gain nothing in return.” On the ground something was stirring as Lilith continued to argue with her husband. Molly had managed to roll onto her front and used all four of her hands to slowly crawl towards Vaggie’s prone body, shaking and trembling hands reached out and clutched at her pulling her towards herself. Vaggie grabbed her hand and their fingers linked together with shaking hands. 

“H-Hey…” Molly’s brokenly whispered as she finally got to her girlfriend. Vaggie teary face was haunted by the clear lines of pain that coursed over Molly’s face as she made every effort to move them together in an embrace. The pink spider reached out and dragged Vaggie’s spear towards them both and held it tightly.

“I d-don’t think w-we’re gettin’ o-outta this…” Vaggie unable to speak nodded and tried to move her arm to hold Molly’s face, even that was an effort that she couldn’t muster. Molly’s fingers were twisting around the shaft of the spear and she was staring at its glistening edge.

“I c-can’t let h-him use me a-against you.” Vaggie’s eye went wide, surely she didn’t mean… _that._ She shook her head and managed to move her arm a fraction to try and get hold of the spear too, Molly’s fingers were in the way and the spider was shifting the blade towards her own throat. Vaggie was panicked and managed to find her voice.

“N-No… please.” Molly gave her the best attempt at a smile.

“I l-love you, b-but this way w-we’re gonna g-go out on o-our terms, not this p-prick…” Vaggie was trying her best to grip onto her spear, she couldn’t let Molly do it, she didn’t have the strength to watch her die, she felt like a coward but she was supposed to die first, she could make peace with that. As they feebly pulled at the object they missed the argument that had begun to spiral out of control.

“You’re not the same person I bonded with!” Lucifer actually rolled his eyes, he had expected better from Lilith.

“Spare me your amateur dramatics, I am not a _person_ I’m the closest thing to god you’ll find in this infernal pit, and you bonded with me knowing who I was, what you chose to selectively see lies within your own failures to comprehend what I am.” Lilith was only a step away from baring her fangs at the man she was once so dedicated towards, she had finally stripped off the golden veneer and was pulling apart layers and layers of deception that ran to his very core, Charlie was a victim to her own father's machinations, suddenly Lilith remembered something that Charlie had screamed when they had first returned her to the palace.

“Lucifer… did you make Charlie unable to have her own children?” Lucifer didn’t so much as blink at the accusation.

“Charlie had plenty of warnings before I-” He was unable to finish his sentence before Lilith had finally snapped and launched herself at him, already uncoiling like a colossal serpent, to make a half-succubi barren was a cruel malicious torture that would torment her until the end of her existence if she ever bonded with another. Lilith knew that Lucifer couldn’t even claim ignorance, he knew exactly what he was doing, he always knew. The sudden fight stopped whatever Molly and Vaggie had been quietly fighting over as Lilith screamed ancient obscenities at her husband trying to claw at him, Lucifer looked for once, rather unsettled as he fought Lilith back, wrestling her away and keeping the coils of her body from encasing him. Vaggie found her second wind, probably the only chance she was ever going to get, it didn’t matter how much it hurt, it didn’t matter that her body was about ready to call it quits she yanked the spear from Molly’s grip who was still clutching it and she managed to crawl up onto her knees using the spear to help her gain her balance. 

Lucifer was facing away from Vaggie and towards the enraged Lilith, she would get one shot and she tried to steady her breathing as best as she could, screaming muscles strained and tore as she sprung upwards into one last desperate lunge. Lucifer didn’t see it as the spear was driven straight into his side with a sickening crunch as it tore through his white suit and into the body underneath, Vaggie landed hard and cried out in agony as she landed on her front and felt one of her ribs snap and jab into her lung. There was an awful silence as all eyes in that room fell upon Lucifer as he stared down at the spear in his side. With a sigh he yanked the spear out and it clattered to the ground.

“I really liked this suit… what? You think Angel’s blood was going to harm me, do you not know who I am?” Despair set in as Vaggie had done the only thing she thought would ever work and it just ended like a candle snuffed out in a hurricane. Things weren’t over yet and a serpentine tail had grabbed at both Molly and Vaggie before throwing them out of the room, Lilith’s fanged face didn’t stop watching her husband as she shouted after them.

“FIND MY DAUGHTER AND GET SOMEWHERE SAFE, I NEED TO HAVE A WORD WITH MY HUSBAND.” The door was slammed shut and there was the sound of a body being slammed into. Molly could just about get onto her knees and was trying to get Vaggie up too.

“C-Come on, w-we need to-.” Molly’s words were cut short when she saw Vaggie’s face, it was far paler than usual and she seemed to be having difficulty focusing on anything, each time she drew breath there was a wet gargle. Molly gritted her teeth and pulled herself up and attempted to drag Vaggie up as well.

“P-Please babe… I c-can’t carry you t-this time. Stay awake!” Although Vaggie could barely see and made no noise, her leg came forward, wobbled precariously and then tried to take her own weight, she was listening to Molly guiding her and even if they could only make it to the end of the corridor it would be a victory for them both. So that’s what they tried, Vaggie was surprised she hadn’t passed out from blood loss or the beating she had received, her entire body was going steadily more numb and through sheer force of will kept herself awake, if she lost consciousness she would die and she couldn’t die yet, not when Molly was still in danger. Her broken arm hung uselessly by her side and her other being supported by Molly as they both staggered forward, there was no point her summoning back her spear, she couldn’t wield it in her current condition and she had no idea when Molly’s gun had gone, probably taken by Lucifer in the first encounter. 

Footsteps ahead had both the women on alert, but unable to dash and try to hide, left them with little option but to stare cautiously as a thankfully very familiar male pink spider was walking carefully round the corner, gun raised. Angel was bruised and beaten but didn’t hold a candle to what Vaggie was looking like, and whilst there was no visible scarring on Molly, she walked as if every bone in her body had been repeatedly shattered. Angel’s eyes widened with recognition and he lowered the gun.

“Holy fuckin’ shit! You guys… are you alright?” Molly shook her head as tears of relief escaped from her eyes.

“N-No… Angie, take Vaggie… please.” Angel rushed over and quickly grabbed Vaggie round the middle and half lifted her so that her feet were only just dragging on the floor, Vaggie tried to make a noise but the wetness in her lungs seemed to be spreading and she was getting dizzy just being upright. Molly was able to move a little quicker now.

“Molls?” Angel could see something was wrong but didn’t know what, his twin just shook her head.

“We have to f-find Charlie and ‘Niss and get outta here…” Angel wasn’t about to make a crack about maybe forgetting Charlie, Molly looked deadly serious and Vaggie was in such a state he didn’t want to know what they had been through, his own experience had been bad enough.

“Well I came from that way, so let's go this way!” He indicated left down a hallway and the three of them were able to pick up a little more speed. For once luck appeared to be on their side, they weren’t assaulted as they moved through the palace cautiously checking in rooms for any sign of the rest of their party. Then they could hear it, a strange angry shouting that seemed to be getting closer, but it was a familiar tone that Vaggie instantly recognized as Charlie even if she couldn’t speak out to tell everyone else and sure enough, storming down the corridor directly towards them was Charlie and she looked pissed off, horns up and fangs half bared, each step seemed to scorch the flooring as if barely controlled hellfire was raging beneath her body. Blueberry was keeping up with a trotting run and clutching a bag looking worriedly at her princess and just behind here was Alastor, he looked more stressed than any of them had ever seen him. Charlie paused and her anger seemed to dissipate when she saw Vaggie barely hanging on.

“VAGGIE!?” The anger was replaced with concern and worry in an instant, Charlie sprinted over and put her hands to her mouth as she saw the extent of the damage. 

“What happened?” Charlie looked around at both Angel and Molly, forgetting the animosity that Angel felt towards her, all that she could focus on now was Vaggie’s declining state.

“L-Lucifer.” Molly managed to whisper and Charlie gasped, if they had run into her father, frankly they were lucky to have escaped at all, she had far too many questions but now was not the time.

“We need to go, Vaggie needs to see a doctor! The exit is this way!” Charlie pointed and started to move but Angel called out.

“We still need to find ‘Niss!” Charlie froze mid step.

“Maybe he’s on the way… let’s get to the exit and if he’s not there then we can look back, but Vaggie needs to get out of here!” Angel couldn’t argue with that and the less time spent in this accursed place the better. They all moved Charlie poignantly refusing to look at Alastor as she passed him. 

Despite being in near total darkness, the grand foyer was still a marvel to behold, crystal and marble made up the majority of the entrance and to see it with the light would be a spectacle, to wow visitors and cause them to be in awe of Lucifer’s domain, just as he wanted it. Charlie dashed to the front door but it opened before she got to it, Charlie leapt back as Arackniss came toppling inside, his clothes had been torn and several large oozing bite marks covered his shoulders, arms and neck. He blinked a few times a large bloody knife held in one of his hands.

“Thank fuck its you guys.” Charlie gave him a nod and looked back at Vaggie.

“We’re getting out of here, right now!” Arackniss let out a weary sigh.

“Fucking good, the gardens were bad enough, I don’t want to know what the rest of this place is like.” All of them almost shared a look, they all had some stories to tell. But that would wait for now they had to leave and stepping outside the glow of the burning city seemed so much brighter on the horizon, how much had gone up in flames, and how much more would burn before the end?

***

“Have you got that little outburst out of your system dear?” Lucifer asked lazily as he backed away from his wife as she coiled up ready to spring at him again, she was screaming, eyes narrowed and fangs on display.

“DON’T EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN! YOU BETRAYED OUT DAUGHTER, THE MOST IMPORTANT THING IN MY WHOLE EXISTENCE!?” Lucifer sighed, this was getting boring.

“Come now, I’ve indulged your little rant long enough, now let me pass, I have some guests that I need to catch up to.” Lilith hissed at him.

“I’M NOT LETTING YOU GET NEAR CHARLIE AGAIN! I WON’T LET YOU HURT HER!” Lucifer’s eyes narrowed a fraction.

“You won’t let me? You’re forgetting your place _wife._ ” Lilith howled with unrestrained fury.

“YOU DON’T GET TO CALL YOURSELF MY HUSBAND! NOT AFTER EVERYTHING YOU’VE DONE!” Like a viper she lunged as quick as lightning. Lucifer sighed and stepped to the side faster than you could blink as he conjured something into his hand with a sweeping motion, there was a sickening thud as Lilith’s body rolled and coiled over on itself as it slammed into the wall, her head parted from her shoulders rolled idly across the floor, face still showing an expression of anger, she didn’t even have time to realize what had happened as Lucifer twirled his sword in his hand, noting the fresh red stain across the midsection, a clean cut… but he wouldn’t have expected anything else from one of the best angelic swordsmen to ever exist. The sword disappeared in another flash. Lucifer, in a moment of solitude allowed the frustration of losing his wife over this ordeal to take hold, it started with the grinding of teeth that sounded like bones were snapping to a bellowing fury that seemed to engulf the house as the rage let loose like an inferno throughout the palace, all other concerns forgotten in a brief moment of pure rage, only when it ended and Lucifer stood idly in his throne room as his palace burned and collapsed around him did he calm down. Sitting on his twisted iron throne he gripped the armrest with enough force to bend it and his displeasure could have been seen from a mile away.

This was getting to be more of a hindrance than even he wanted to admit, and in his hubris and pride he had underestimated his foe, not again… next time there would be no playing, no games… just him, his sword and the anger of a burning realm. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One thing I noticed not being able to write during the week, I came up with more plots for more stories and now I've got another two ideas I want to put into words, don't know if that's good or bad.


	37. A Sanctuary of Sorts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang need to get somewhere quiet, Alastor has an idea, whether it's a good one, is still up for debate.

It felt like the end times, streets littered with bodies and skeleton charred wrecks of buildings as far as the eye could see, the more impressive towers had toppled and collapsed blocking roads and crushing all other buildings on their path downwards. Even the hellish air was far hotter than usual, the firestorm that raged on and with it carried the screams of the dying and the fighting. The upper districts had it worse, virtually all the noble houses were gone, their arcane defences overcome by the overwhelming amount of bodies that pressed in. Husbands, wives and children cast to the street and trampled and torn apart as their manors would be looted and scorched. 

In a few days when they pulled themselves back together and came back from their death would they realize that everything they ever had will have been reduced to ash. The power cut that plunged the city into darkness remained, those skilled enough to try and bring the network back online without Vox were either currently dead or in hiding, and no one wanted to make the selfless sacrifice and try to get to the substations and figure out what was going on. 

Alastor was leading the group through the streets, making for a beeline away from the palace, he could still see the glow as the mighty structure burned, he wasn’t sure what had happened but something had managed to allow them to escape. Vaggie was supported by Angel and Molly by Arackniss. None of them could fight, all of them had seen the wars and just about survived. Alastor found he was relying on his shadow more than usual but his body was still injured from his fight with both Vox and his encounter with Lilith. Charlie was still ignoring him and was standing by Vaggie’s side with Blueberry just behind her, her caring nature was shining through and she seemed less angry and more concerned, but Alastor knew that just below the surface there was a sea of anger just waiting to burst out. He needed to explain again, she hadn’t wanted to hear it so as it stood she thought he had been purposely unfaithful and that idea made him anxious, a feeling that he wasn’t used to and also despised. 

Lucky for them the streets were fairly deserted, if you didn’t count the rubble or corpses as far as the eye could see. It seemed that once a place was gutted and torched the rioting moved elsewhere. There was only one place that Alastor could even fathom going, and even that was a long shot considering how his last visit had gone, but he had little choice, they needed rest if Lucifer found them they would all be erased in a blink of an eye, he could only imagine the fury that the devil was currently experiencing that his trap had failed and he lost his daughter once more. They moved silently, even Angel wasn’t giving his usual shit talking comments, his eyes were fixed on Vaggie, who seemed to be momentarily slipping in and out of consciousness, her pallid and clammy skin told all it needed to, she was barely hanging in. Molly unable to move much as her body had started seizing up from her muscles shutting down after the esoteric torture that Lucifer had administered to her, she could only watch in concern and alarm. 

Something was beginning to start troubling the radio demon, well  _ something new  _ was troubling him, not a single building they had passed had been spared and they were getting closer to their destination, maybe nothing was secure, a sliver of panic had started to set in at the base of his spine and his eyebrows knitted together. Then things started getting louder and Alastor’s shadow flew like an arrow round the corner to see what the noise was and then flew back almost an excitable grin over its face as it twirled and spun in place. 

Franklin and Rosie's Emporium was still standing but for how much longer? Who knew. A huge crowd was gathered around the tall and fancy structure, its prim and proper exterior marred by damage. That wasn’t the only thing different from the usually immaculate shop, its entire surface seemed to be crawling by strange spindly creatures that were more teeth and claws than muscle or sinew. Alastor knew Rosie must be going through incredible strain to keep so many of these conjured. The braying and screaming crowd was launching rocks and other crude missiles at one of the last standing buildings in the area. Windows were shattered and someone launched a firebomb, there was a sudden screeching and one of the creatures that covered the building snapped its bony fingers around the thing before it could impact the building or sail through a window and launched it straight back into the crowd. A group of souls were doused in the flaming liquid and screams filled the air as panic set in. A minor stampede set in and the creatures guarding the building took the opportunity to dive from the side of the building into the pandemonium that made up the panic crowd, more screams as claws and fangs set in the flesh, tearing creatures limb from limb, those that fell were quickly trampled to death by the dispersing riot. In a horrible instant the fight had been broken and the street in front of the shop was abandoned once more, only the twitching and steaming corpses littered the floor to mark its passage. Being the only building in the area, it wouldn’t be long before another attack would come, how many had Rosie endured and how many could she?

The creatures returned to cover the building with their thin bodies as Alastor and his group approached. Dozens of lidless eyes locked onto him and he could feel the surrounding air grow tense, they wanted to leap and tear him to pieces, but their instructions kept them latched to the building. Alastor cleared his throat loudly and called out to the darkened shop windows.

“Rosie my dear, am I to assume you’re shut for the day?” His usual performance tones rang out loudly and he waited. There was a shadow of movement inside the building before the creatures perched on the front door scurried to one side as it opened. There wasn’t anyone on the other side but Alastor took this as a good sign and indicated to the rest.

“Let’s hurry, no need to dawdle.” They moved inside. What was once the most magnificent boutique had been reduced to a rubble strewn mess, mannequins that were once standing proud with the most fashionable dresses had been knocked over, sharp shards tearing the thin fabrics and reducing dresses to scraps. Standing behind the counter with both hands pressed down hard against its glass surface was Rosie, she was panting and tired lines were traced across her face and the most shocking aspect of all, her hair was out of place, locks of grey hair were tumbling down her shoulders, untidy and not pinned in place. Alastor had never seen Rosie with her hair down and often had joked in the past that the Overlord was incapable of doing so. Once Charlie who was at the back had crossed the threshold the door shut and there was a scuttling as creatures resumed guarding across the door. Alastor gave his signature smile and politely bowed.

“Rosi-” The Overlord bit back a grimace and held up a finger silencing the radio demon instantly. 

“Shut it Alastor, I’m not interested in hearing your worthless platitudes or worming apologies.” Charlie had to hold back a snigger, no one had talked to Alastor openly like that and it made a very dark part of her psyche happy that someone else could put him in his place. Alastor's mouth snapped shut.

“Your little crusade against the other Overlords has painted a rather large target on my back as one of the few surviving ones.” Alastor puffed up slightly indignantly.

“It was us or them Rosie.” The Overlord rolled her eyes.

“It’s always ‘us or them’ this is hell, but by the nine circles Alastor did you have to make such a mess of the city? You know what this is going to do to my business, I can’t even see another building from here! Who’s going to want to buy a dress now!?” 

“My intentions were never to harm your lovely finery.” There was a high-pitched scraping noise as one of Rosie’s fingernails dragged a screeching line down the glass counter she was resting against.

“What did I say about useless platitudes!” Alastor’s mouth quickly shut again and Rosie continued.

“So what is it you want now? My last few pounds of flesh or perhaps the deed to my shop?” Alastor frowned.

“If we had anywhere else to go I would have gone there instead, but we’ve just rescued Charlie from the palace and we need rest.” Rosie looked seriously at Alastor for a brief moment and was piercing him with her dark gaze.

“Hells bells Alastor, are you telling me you’ve led Lucifer himself to my door?” Alastor quickly shook his head.

“Nothing of the sort, the palace was burning down as we made our escape, we weren’t followed.” Rosie took a moment.

“You burned down the palace!? For god’s sake Alastor, this is a step beyond your usual work.” Alastor gave a small smile.

“I can’t claim credit for that, it just helped our escape… now please, would you give us sanctuary?” Rosie tapped a finger on the counter and the silence that descended was terse. 

“Fine, although if you expect me to offer you my assistance in your recovery I have rather more pressing concerns to deal with. I have some poultices that may do the trick, not as good as what I could do myself, but you don’t deserve the best.” Alastor bowed low.

“You are as generous as you are beautiful my dear.” There was a groan and Angel muttered under his breath.

“Kiss ass.” Rosie indicated behind her to the steps that would lead to the basement and Alastor flicked his hand so that the others would follow him, as he drew level with Rosie she turned her head and gave him a very satisfying smile.

“This is about to become very unpleasant for you.” Alastor raised a questioning eyebrow but continued downwards, each footfall echoing down the stone staircase that descended deep below the shop and where Rosie kept her stock and also performed her more unusual rituals. Opening the door at the bottom of the staircase, revealed a small area that had overturned boxes and other hallways leading off to other storage rooms, Alastor had teleported Cherri to a similar room, but not this one. Small lanterns containing oil had been lit and covered the whole area in soft shadow. They weren’t alone however and several crouched creatures were lurking in the corners of the room, there was a scream and suddenly a short woman was sprinting towards Alastor.

“YOU FUCKING BASTARD!” Mimzy blind sighted him with a strike straight into his liver that caused the radio demon to buckle enough to allow the short woman to slap him hard across the face. The shadow of a smile spread across Charlie’s face as she watched Alastor’s ex-wife continue her tirade of slaps, Alastor tried to straighten up and found a fist grabbing his shirt and tugging him back down.

“NO YOU FUCKING DON’T.” Another firm slap and Alastor was getting flabbergasted at what he could have possibly done now. Angel recognized the others in the room, they were all staff members of Mimzy’s place, including Summer and Dia who were using several ruined dresses like a makeshift blanket. They were staring wide-eyed at the pair of stones their boss had to be assaulting the famed radio demon. Alastor managed to pull himself free.

“What in hell has got into you!?” Mimzy was practically champing at the bit to get at him and slap Alastor again.

“ME? This is all your fault, you and your stupid meddling shit! I’ve lost it all because of you!” 

“I haven’t done anything to you?” There was a harsh scoffing laughter.

“Hardly, you’re the one knocking out the cities power because you have to try and play fucking freedom fighter! You know what you have when you suddenly have an entertainment establishment that can’t entertain? You have a bunch of angry drunk demons spoiling for a fight!” 

“Mimzy-” Mimzy was spitting with fury and her voice was barely contained to just shouting.

“I LOST MY CLUB, THAT WAS EVERYTHING I EVER HAD AND ITS BURNT DOWN! AND IT’S YOUR FUCKING FAULT!” Alastor swallowed hard, now he knew what Rosie had meant, he could only imagine the small smile playing across the Overlords face as she imagined the assault he would receive from the club owner. 

“How did you get out?” Mimzy scoffed.

“Oh really caring now, aren’t you… you fucking asshole. I managed to get the girls and bar staff into the basement and locked ourselves as my club burnt down, I got one of those messenger demons from Rosie and she offered us sanctuary… it’s gone… it’s all gone.” Mimzy seemed to deflate at the end and she stepped silently to the side and rested her forehead against a wall, she was trying desperately not to cry. Now that the fighting had stopped, for the moment Summer and Dia looked at everyone else and their faces lit up when they saw a familiar face.

“Angel!” Both of them shifted their coverings and got up to go meet him. He gave them a soft smile.

“I’m glad you gals are alright… but why the fuck do you always have to be wearing shit like that when shit goes south?” He laughed and both the girls gave him a smile. Both of them were wearing barely contained threaded bikinis that just about managed to cover up nipples and their privates but left nothing else to the imagination. Summer let out a small laugh.

“We were doing our fan dance routine when the lights went out… then everything went wrong and we couldn’t get back to the changing rooms… we think your apartment might be gone.” Angel shrugged.

“It was a piece of shit anyway, I’m just glad you two are okay.” both girls smiled and offered him a gentle hug, before they paused, Angel was still holding up Vaggie who looked completely out of it. Dia tilted her head and her tail whipped around in mild panic.

“Oh my, do you need help?” Angel nodded and Summer took a step back.

“Follow me, the medical stuff is over here and you can get them to rest.” Arackniss and Angel both gave their thanks simultaneously and helped the two horribly injured women forward, their own wounds could wait. As the rest of them passed by Dia looked around and her nose twitched slightly, she found her eyes locked onto Blueberry, the small demon was sticking close to Charlie with a timid expression, Dia head tilted slightly as she stared at the girl and the scent hit her nose once more, she blinked in surprise before looking up and meeting Charlie’s gaze straight on, they shared a look before Dia bowed her head.

“Sorry, your highness.” She stepped back and Charlie took a long time to look away from the red skinned woman, there was something familiar about her despite them never meeting. The princess glanced round and saw Alastor was trying to gently speak to Mimzy, probably offering false assurances and Charlie felt her teeth sharpening in her mouth, she took a harsh exhalation and moved away from the sight that was driving her mad, instead she concentrated on helping Vaggie. Quickly moving she caught up to Angel and helped with Vaggie’s other side, being careful to avoid her ruined and broken arm, Angel for once did not offer a scathing remark at Charlie’s presence, whether he was concentrating on Vaggie or too worried about his twin to mention it, either way it was a nice reprieve. 

“Lay them here.” Summer was pointing to two small gurneys that were in the corner and wheeled them over before putting the brakes on, Vaggie let out a pained noise as she was shifted up and lay down, her breathing was still wet and rattling and she was staring towards the ceiling with an unfocused eye. Molly shifted herself up and rested down her head already turned to watch Vaggie’s face and she reached a hand out to hold Vaggie’s good hand. Molly gave a gentle squeeze and almost cried when there wasn’t a squeeze back. 

“I’ll get the things.” Summer disappeared and Arackniss looked to Angel, his dark suit stained with his own blood from the hellhounds and Angel’s battered body and torn suit from his own encounter with his old boss.

“You good Angie?” Angel laughed.

“You’re one to talk, looks like you’ve been someone’s chew toy…” Arackniss smiled.

“Been one hell of a day.”

“You’re fuckin’ tellin’ me.” Arackniss looked down at his sister as she looked on towards Vaggie. He frowned slightly.

“Angie, you good with that shit? Vaggie’s messed up bad.” There was a quiver from Molly at the words but Angel nodded.

“Yeah, I’ve done broken bones and shit before… not this bad, but it’s fine. Look after Molls, ‘kay?” Arackniss nodded and turned to face Charlie who had been silently watching Vaggie from the side, her friend seemed to be losing the battle to stay alive. 

“We’re going to need some space to work…” Charlie nodded.

“Sure… y-yeah. Let me know if you need anything? Molly’s always been n-nice to me.” Arackniss nodded and Angel made no indication that he had heard when Summer returned clutching a box of something and Charlie moved out of the way and out of the room. Back to where Alastor was still quietly talking to Mimzy, Charlie felt a little sick and moved across to the only other person she had made eye contact with, Dia was sitting down under her nest of fabric again and was looking at the doorway that had Summer on the other side. Blueberry had taken a spot in a quiet corner and was waiting to be called, she still clutched the bag of clothes and sex toys as if it was the most important cargo in the world. As Charlie moved over Dia looked at the approaching blonde.

“Princess Charlotte.” She offered a small bow and Charlie raised her hand.

“Please, just Charlie… and you are?” Dia offered a weak smile.

“I’m Dia.” 

“Nice to meet you Dia, and your partner?” She glanced back towards the doorway.

“That’s summer… she had medical training years ago… she’ll help.” Charlie nodded.

“That’s good to hear, and you know Angel?...” 

“We used to work for Valentino…” Ah, that was it Charlie offered a small smile before frowning.

“I’m sorry if this seems really weird, but have we met? I just feel like I know you…” Dia blinked a couple of times.

“We’ve never met, but you’re Lilith’s daughter right, so half-succubus?” Charlie nodded and smiled at how proud her mother was when she found Charlie using her succubi powers.

“That’s right… so are you?” 

“Yeah, I’m another succubus, full-blooded but I’m a lesser breed. I never met any of the queens in person.” 

“Oh… I’ve never met another succubus before, y’know apart from my mom.” Dia patted the space next to her.

“Do you want to sit?” Charlie gave a small smile and settled down.

“Yes please.”

***

Vaggie was a fucking mess and barely hanging together. 

“Hold her in place!” Angel called to summer who braced the grey skinned fighter and Angel gritted his teeth as he took Vaggie’s arm and with a snapping buckle, forced it back into the right place. Vaggie didn’t even seem to notice and had she been all there, would probably be screaming in agony. Silence was not comforting. Molly had been moved across to the other side of the room to give them more space to work as Arackniss tended to her.

“V-Vaggie?” Angel shook his head and called loudly.

“She’ll be fine, Molls… don’t worry. ‘Niss! Don’t just stand their fuckin’ gawkin’ help Molls!” Summer handed Angel bandages and a splint and used a pair of hands to keep it steady. The pink spider wrapped and bound the broken arm tightly. Okay that was the first problem and now the second, he could see her front was completely sodden in blood, Vaggie probably had a nasty chest wound that would need to be treated. 

“Pass me the pair of scissors.” He held out his hand as Summer passed the small medical scissors and he moved to start cutting Vaggie’s top free from her body. Angel tried to give a reassuring joke to Vaggie as her head seemed to loll back and she blinked. 

“You know if you wanted me to see your tits you could have picked a better way to do it.” He gave his shit eating grin that faltered when Vaggie made no comment or even a shift of facial expression. Snipping the fabric from top to bottom he carefully pulled the sticky material aside exposing Vaggie to the room. Angel flinched, she was covered in horrible bruises from fists that had beaten her black and blue and perforated her skin in patches, he could see ribs under her skin pointing in wrong directions but worse still he could see a gaping tearing whole in her chest that had reopened exposing her beating and bleeding heart.

“H-Holy fuckin’ shit…” Molly almost sat up in alarm and was only stopped by Arackniss forcing her down.

“W-What? What is it!?” Angel swallowed hard.

“N-Nothing Molls, it’s g-gunna be fine.” Molly screwed up her face.

“Don’t l-lie, you c-can’t lie to me… I’m y-your sister.” Angel shared a look at Arackniss and shook his head. Arackniss risked a look and hissed in a sharp breath.

“Angie?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Wear gloves alright? Vaggie’s blood ain't right.” Angel gave his brother a stupid look.

“What you expect me to root around inside her without wearing fucking gloves?” Arackniss sighed.

“I’m being fucking serious… Vox tired it… his err, his hand got fucking melted.” Both Angel and Molly went wide-eyed.

“He did what!?” Molly was staring straight up at her brother and tried to look over at Vaggie but found her view blocked by Arackniss. She looked desperately at him.

“What did he do?... ‘Niss, just fuckin’ tell me.” Arackniss frowned and nodded.

“He err, tried to tear her heart out…” Molly was starting to shake.

“W-Why was she fighting at the palace?… who the fuck let her go if it was that bad… she’s dying because no one stopped her! OH, GOD! WHY DIDN’T I KNOW!?” Molly’s face was screwed up in agony and it wasn’t just her body now. Vaggie had been hurt so badly before the palace and then had taken a beating from Lucifer himself just so she would save Molly from being tortured. She wept and couldn’t stop. 

Angel stared at the huge hole and looked up at Summer.

“The fuck are we going to do here?!” Summer furrowed her brow and stared down.

“Start with the ribs that are out of place and then try and close it?” Angel sighed and ran a hand over his face.

“Yeah… but she’s missing a big chunk this is going to be bad…” 

“Here.” Summer handed him some disposable gloves and Angel quickly snapped them on. He really hoped it would be enough and carefully tested a blooded area and pressed his finger against it, it didn’t burn or start melting and he let out a big sigh. Now came the difficult bit, running hands over Vaggie’s rib cage he felt for anything broken and out of place and twisted hard to shift them back. Vaggie suddenly surged and her legs kicked out as she screamed, looked like this bit still hurt. Angel had to battle against her thrashing and Summer dove against Vaggie’s legs to pin her in place. 

“Vags! It’s Angel, I’m tryin’ to fix you up! Stay fuckin’ still!” Vaggie couldn’t hear him or was ignoring him as she continued to scream and thrash Angel had to use two hands to pin her shoulders in place whilst he continued to snap ribs back into the right place. Finally, over one of her breasts the rib seemed to dip far too low and it made a horrible gurgling sound in the back of Vaggie’s throat.

“Fuckin’ hell, how are you even still awake! Just pass out you fuckin’ stubborn bitch!” Molly yelling came from across the room.

“Don’t call her that!” Angel rolled his eyes.

“It’s just an expression Molls! Summer get me a fuckin’ knife or something, we need to shift this thing and maybe like... I dunno a big fuckin’ syringe?” Summer nodded and let go of Vaggie’s legs and Angel had to grapple with her as Vaggie threatened to throw herself off the gurney, it became apparent that she wasn’t actually fighting him off but was in the grips of an intense seizure.

“OH FUCK! ‘NISS GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!” The black spider was across the room in an instant.

“Oh fuck!” Angel was grappling with each of Vaggie’s limbs and was grimacing as he felt the broken arm shifting under him.

“Make sure she doesn’t bite through her own tongue!” give her something to bite down on!” Arackniss looked around frantically and Molly was attempting to sit up to watch horrified as her girlfriend thrashed around, eye rolling up inside her head. Arackniss couldn't see anything suitable.

“FUCK THIS!” He slammed a foot straight into the door and snapped off the metal door handle before prising open Vaggie’s mouth and shoving in the metal straight in across her mouth. He let out a sigh and Vaggie was arching her back and gurgling splutterings sounded out. 

“Thanks… I got this.” Angel let go of Vaggie’s legs as summer came back and drove the large syringe straight down into Vaggie’s chest. He heaved the plunger upwards and watched as blood and clear liquid filled it... This should have just been her lung. But emptying it seemed to cause Vaggie’s seizure to die down and she fell still, head falling limply to one side, she had finally passed out. 

“Christ…” Angel checked to make sure she was still breathing before reaching over and grabbing the knife, now he needed to cut her open and shift the rib out from her lung. Angel really hoped Molly had a thing for scars.

***

“So you knew Blueberry was mine? Mom said that succubi could tell if I had claimed a soul.” Dia nodded.

“Yeah, it's like a strong scent, makes me want to just back away from her.” Charlie was sitting next to Dia and chatting casually whilst she waited for news about Vaggie, Alastor had finished whatever talk with Mimzy and was keeping to himself, good. Charlie didn’t much fancy starting to argue again. 

“So… is Summer your? I’m not sure what traits I have only being a half…” Dia let out a small laugh and shook her head.

“No, no… I haven’t had a slave for decades… Summer’s my bonded mate.” Charlie's smile was genuine and honest.

“That’s so lovely… if you don’t mind me asking… when did you know?” Dia laughed and played the ends of her hair as her tailed idly flicked and curled around one of her legs.

“Almost immediately… I didn’t know how to describe it, like love at first sight but stronger? I wasn’t stupid… we dated for a while first before I… well you know.” Charlie nodded.

“That must have been such a sweet moment for you.” 

“Yeah, well Summer didn’t really understand, I still don’t think she does… how important it is for us.” Charlie nodded and risked a glance towards Alastor, did the radio demon know? He read a lot… but if he knew that made what he did even worse and Charlie swallowed the bitterness that risked overcoming her, instead she turned to Dia.

“Can I ask you something personal… about being bonded with Summer?” Dia paused but nodded.

  
“Of course princess.” Charlie gave a small smile and played with the tips of her fingers.

“D-Do you… you know get u-urges with her?” She fell silent and stared at the floor, Dia tilted her head and then spoke quietly.

“You mean having children?” Charlie nodded sheepishly.

“Yes.” Charlie looked shocked.

“But surely…” She fell quiet and Dia reached over to touch Charlie’s arm.

“It’s a curse, it’s in our blood and we can’t do anything about it… I get the urge, the craving to have Summer’s children even though we’re both women…” Charlie looked sadly at the red succubus, hardly anyone would know that pain but Charlie knew all too well.

“How do you cope? S-Stop it from driving you mad?” Charlie spoke and the panic in her voice gave her away and Dia looked around before gently whispering.

“Charlie… are you?” the princess nodded and gave a sad smile.

“I c-can’t get p-pregnant and I keep getting the urges too, it hurts so much.” Dia pulled Charlie into a soft hug that Charlie quickly reciprocated and hugged back hard.

“I know it hurts, but you can’t concentrate on the pain, it’ll drive you mad.” Charlie nodded and sniffed.

“It’s so hard, how do you do it? Cope.” Dia let out a soft sigh.

“Lots of things, I ask myself would I want to be bonded to someone else if I could have their children? Or some days I’ll call in sick and just eat ice cream and sit in a huge pile of blankets. On really bad days… when I just want to tear my hair out and cry, I ask Summer to help me…” Charlie shifted an inch closer.

“How do you get her to help?” Dia played around with the pointy tip of her tail.

“I use my powers and get her… erm,  _ willing?  _ We spend a day or two just working it out of my system.” Charlie went still before she made a silent ‘O’ with her mouth.

“How do you do that? I’ve only just learned how to make pets.” Dia sat up and reached across with her hand to hold Charlie’s.

“I’ll show you… so how do you get pets?” 

“What do you mean?” 

“So… I use my tail… a stroke or caress even a light jab.” 

“Oh… I erm, I kiss them.” Dia gave her a reassuring smile. 

“So can you picture the feeling you get when you do that?” Charlie closed her eyes and nodded. 

“Yeah…” There was a rustle of fabric and Charlie flinched slightly as she felt something light and lithe begin to wrap around her neck, but with it came a burning heat that seemed to ignite between her legs, it felt powerful and consuming like she was about to be burned if it wasn’t controlled and when she opened her eyes to see Dia’s concentrating face the succubus seemed to be illuminated with more than just lamp light. Like a shepherd in the dark Charlie’s mouth parted and a breathy gasp escaped, all Dia would need to do was ask and Charlie would be on her in an instant, she felt invigorated and rejuvenated like she could last days locked up in a tryst with the red demon. Then it started to shift and recede, like the changing of a tide and Charlie let out a small noise of disappointment as the fire that burned down below was damped and finally put out and Dia gave her a smile and another squeeze as her tail unwrapped from Charlie’s neck.

“Think about transferring that sort of feeling and it should just come naturally.” Charlie took a long breath.

“That was intense. Thanks for showing me.” Dia shrugged.

“It’s not like there’s an instruction manual for these things.” Charlie sighed.

“Yeah, my mom never bothered because I never showed any sign of it.” 

“Not all half succubi have the powers, but I bet any daughter of Lilith would be more powerful than any lesser succubi, full-blooded or not.” Charlie let out a sigh.

“I’ll have to ask her about what else I can do when this is over.” Dia let out a tiny laugh.

“I’m kind of jealous, getting lessons from one of the original queens.” Charlie grinned.

“You can come too if you want?” Dia paused for a moment but shook her head.

“No… I’m happy with how I am, my wild days are long gone… I just want to have a life with Summer.” Charlie sighed.

“That’s sweet. So if you don’t mind me asking? What’s the strangest thing you ever did? You know during your ‘wild days’.” Dia laughed it had been a while since she just enjoyed gossiping with another succubus, even if it was one just discovering her powers.

“Well… this one time before I was with Valentino and more freelance I had this young girl hire me for a week solid. She said that she didn’t want to stop until the money ran out, I asked if she was serious… so that was interesting.” Charlie's eyes were wide.

“How was that?” Dia shrugged.

“Depraved… I think the girl had a lusting sin and she was working through some stuff, she asked for everything… nothing was taboo or unwanted and she just… well she just took all of it.” Charlie went quiet for a moment.

“I think… I feel sorry for her?” Dia raised an eyebrow and Charlie elaborated.

“Maybe she was trying to escape something and that’s all she could think of? It sounds kind of sad.” 

“I guess, I never really thought of it like that.” There was a long pause.

“Dia?”

“Yeah?”

“Thank you for this, it’s just what I needed.” They both fell quiet and sat still just enjoying the peaceful moment that they had captured in the basement of Rosie’s.

A long time later Angel reappeared and was covered in blood, Charlie quickly got to her feet.

“Vaggie?” Angel gave a weary grin.

“She’s gunna be fine… she’s sleepin’... it was fuckin’ bad…” Charlie let out a noise that she hadn’t realized she had been holding in. The last time she had seen Vaggie they had fought, she was terrified that would have been the last interaction they had, she needed to apologize to her, she regretted her words and wanted to make sure Vaggie was okay and that she could forgive her.

“Thank fuck.” Charlie sighed into her hands before stretching and standing up. She started to make her way towards Blueberry and the demon blinked up at her.

“Yes princess?” Charlie smiled.

“I’m going out for a bit, okay?” Blueberry nodded and picked up the bag and was ready to leave, Charlie shook her head.

“Alone.” Blueberry looked confused and clutched the bag.

“Have I-I?”

“You haven’t done anything wrong, I need to go out and do something, see that red demon over there… Dia, stay with her okay? Even if everyone else leaves stick with her okay?” Blueberry looked over and nodded.

“Okay, I will.” 

“Good girl.” Charlie kissed her forehead and straightened up, Alastor made his way over and Charlie’s face steeled over.

“Did I hear correctly that you intended to leave?” Charlie looked up at him and tried to keep steady.

“Yes… I have something that I need to do.” Alastor shook his head.

“It is far too unstable to be out there right now alone.” Charlie’s fist clenched and she took a deep breath.

“You don’t get to control me Al… I can go out if I want.” Alastor faltered.

“Darling, I… I don’t want to see you hurt again.” 

“You’d know a lot about hurting me, wouldn’t you?” Alastor stared for a moment before speaking in a calmer tone that tried to hide his pain.

“I tried to explain that business with Cherri-” Charlie cut across him.

“Don’t waste your breath. I don’t want to hear it right now. Are you going to stop me? Tie me down and lock me up?” Alastor sighed defeated and shook his head.

“No.” 

“Good.” Charlie pushed past him and made her way to the stairwell. She was going to Niffty, she remembered where tiny cyclops lived and hopefully she’d find someone else there too… Alastor made no attempt to stop Charlie and watched her disappear. With the chaos in the city it was likely that she could move completely unnoticed from Lucifer and he remembered how strong Charlie actually was, she had nothing to fear and yet something still worried him, she wasn’t handling things well, but to be honest he expected this to be awful. 

***

Many hours passed before Vaggie woke up, her eye straining and struggling as she stirred, her arm felt warm and she felt the warmth of another body next to her, the gurneys had been pushed together and Molly was gently holding Vaggie it looks like they had been given privacy to recover, her throat felt dry and she coughed, Molly suddenly stirred.

“V-Vaggie?” 

“Yeah…” Her voice was hoarse and scratchy, there was a gasp and something soft pressed against her cheek as she felt a kiss being carefully placed.

“Thank god, you’re awake… I was so worried… I thought we might lose you.” Vaggie gave a small pained smile.

“Takes more than the devil to get rid of me…” There wasn’t laughter and only silence filled the room. Molly eventually spoke out.

“I w-was scared.” Vaggie let out a long sigh.

“I know hun, I was too.” Molly made a noise and Vaggie frowned just about managing to turn her head. She looked at the spider, Molly looked like she was holding back something, which was an odd expression for the spider to have usually spoken her mind.

“Molls, what’s up?” Molly twitched, looked at Vaggie and then it came bursting out.

“Why didn’t you tell me how badly you were hurt against Vox!?” 

“Because I still needed to help rescue Charlie, it didn’t matter.” Molly frowned.

“Yes it did! It did matter, you almost died because of how hurt you were… I was watching you die…” Vaggie went very still.

“You tried to take your own life…” Molly looked desperate.

“I couldn’t, I couldn’t let you suffer like that! I could have… I dunno!” Vaggie frowned.

“I was fighting Molly, I was fighting with everything I had.”

“But you weren’t going to win… he was stronger and faster!” 

“I never gave up Molls! I was fighting to my last breath and look! Something happened and we got out!”

“We can’t hope that someone will come and save us every time, sometimes we’re just going to lose!” Vaggie frowned.

“I was going to watch you kill yourself in front of me if I hadn’t grabbed that spear, do you have any idea what that would do to me?” Molly fell quiet and shook her head, Vaggie was staring straight into those amazing eyes as she spoke. 

“Fight! Fight until the end… even if you die to save the person you love, it's better than just giving up… something might change but you have to give it that chance.” 

“I’m sorry.” Vaggie shook her head.

“I won’t mention it to anyone, it will just be between us… but please promise me, no matter what happens to me, don’t ever do that or think that. You need to survive so you can laugh and smile again.” 

“We need to  _ both  _ survive, so you can make me laugh, deal?” Vaggie nodded.

“Deal.” The raised voices attracted attention and Arackniss poked his head round, he had been bandaged up and was looking in better spirits.

“Nothing keeping you down huh? I had a bet with Angie that you would be out for at least a day…” Vaggie offered a small smile.

“Not a lot can keep me down for long.” Arackniss frowned.

“Well take it easy alright? I’ll never hear the end of it if you put too much strain now, plus I think you might make Molly mad.” Vaggie glanced a look at Molly who was still staring straight at her face. 

“I’ll keep that in mind… Listen I need to talk to Alastor. Could you get him.” 

“Sure… hope it's good news guy’s a mopey sack right now.” 

“Why?” Arackniss shrugged.

“Dunno, think he might have had an argument with Charlie or some shit, she ain’t here right now, she left for something.” Vaggie tried to sit up and just groaned, Arackniss looked alarmed.

  
“Hey! What did I just say about taking it easy?”

“Where’s Charlie?!” Arackniss shrugged again.

“I dunno, she stayed around to make sure you were okay though… anyway I’ll get Alastor.” He left before Vaggie could ask him any more questions. A few minutes Alastor and Arackniss returned. The radio demon looked tired but it didn’t stop Vaggie from staring at him.

“What the fuck did you do to Charlie!?” Vaggie spat at him and Arackniss moved over and quickly called out.

“Maybe we’ll leave you to it.” Before Molly could complain or protest Arackniss took the brakes off and wheeled Molly out. Alastor let out a static sigh and ran fingers across the bridge of his nose.

“I have had a rather trying day, I would appreciate not having this right now.” 

"Well guess what? I don’t fucking care, you don’t control me any more, so what the fuck happened.” Alastor groaned.

“Don’t remind me, fine… Charlie found out about Cherri’s condition and took it about as well as you can expect, she wouldn’t even give me a chance to properly explain.” 

“How the fuck did she find out?” 

“She asked…”

“And you just told her!?”

“I never lie to Charlie, you know that.”

“Yeah but there's a time and a fucking place, and now wasn’t it, no wonder she doesn’t want to listen to you! She better be safe, or else we’re going to have a fucking problem.” Alastor waved his hand dismissively.

“My shadow is following her, he’ll make sure she’s fine.” Vaggie took it as a small comfort and started to slowly sit up, she had been covered in something to protect her modesty and it was sticking to her slightly from the damp wound that had been stitched across her chest, she was surprised that Angel had managed to close it, it still felt raw, but at least she could move better. 

“Tell me, was your plan to use the heart of this Angel to fight Lucifer, to strike him down?” Alastor frowned.

“Something like that.” Vaggie sighed and ran fingers through her dirty and sweaty hair.

“Well I tried it and it didn't work, even jammed a spear coated in my blood into his side, he barely blinked, he was more upset about the damage to his suit.” Alastor went still.

“You’re sure?” He knew she would be but some small part of him hoped that Vaggie would admit that there might be some doubt.

“Of course I’m fucking sure, I can’t fight him, he’s faster and stronger and even if I didn’t feel like shit, I can’t beat him and you can’t beat him because he just cuts through your magic.” Alastor had to lean up against a wall as everything started to crash around him.

“Well, what do you suggest, because I don’t know if it escaped your notice but Lucifer is probably quite enraged that we took Charlie right from under his nose.” Vaggie let out a long sigh.

“Yeah, I’ve been thinking about that… We’re all on Lucifer’s shit list now, not a single one of us will be safe and knowing him he won’t just erase us either…” 

“Doubtful, it would probably be eternal torment.” Vaggie scratched her chin.

“Yeah, well… I was thinking, you found this heart in one of his caches right?” Alastor paused.

“Yes?” Vaggie glanced around again.

“What if he kept other parts of it too? I think we both know Lucifer is the kind of creature to keep trophies for gloating.” 

“Agreed, are you suggesting we rob him… again? Just to see if we can put together an arch-angel?” Vaggie shrugged.

“Well if we can’t fight him we need to get someone who can… right? What do we have to lose, with the city like it is there’s a good chance we’ll never get a better chance. What’s the likelihood it even has working security to alert him any more. Alastor nodded it made sense, but there was just one problem.

“You realize what this means for you right? You’re currently using its heart.” Vaggie went still and took a deep breath. To protect someone she loved?

“I know.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well next chapter's going to be interesting, Charlie's going to be having a few 'words' with a certain one eyed, pregnant demon and Alastor will begin vault hunting so they can try the build-a-bear equivalent with an ancient arch-angel.


	38. Everyone knew she had it Coming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie needs to find Cherri, it consumes her and even if she didn't listen to anything Alastor said, she needs to see the Cyclops. And it's going to be awful.

Charlie stalked through the streets alone, she wanted some privacy. She had too many thoughts speeding around her head to really concentrate on anything else but herself right now. Everything was confusing and it hurt, it hurt badly. Cherri was pregnant and had lied to everyone suggesting it was Arackniss’ baby, it was Al’s and that meant at some point during them moving back to under the city Alastor and Cherri had sex. Charlie was practically snarling at the thought, it was a betrayal, plain and simple. How many times? Was it just the once… were they still doing it? When they were out doing work against her father was that just an excuse to rut in an alley? Did he call her darling too? Charlie didn’t want to know the answers and yet more questions kept pouring into her head and drove her to the edge of madness. It was unbearable, she had even given Alastor a way out, she had asked him when her condition came to light if he wanted to be with someone else because she couldn’t… but he didn’t take it, he looked her straight in the eye and told Charlie that if children weren’t with her then he wasn’t interested… So why the fuck was Cherri pregnant!?

The anger felt like a hard lump in her throat and Charlie didn’t even feel the hot sting of wetness running down her cheeks. Her body was in meltdown, constantly shifting and changing, fangs to teeth and back again, horns, no horns… horns… no horns. Her entire being didn’t know if it was being attacked or if she was mourning or what and frankly at this moment in time Charlie didn’t know either, all she knew was she had to see her.  **Had to** . Cherri was always jealous… but Charlie had trusted Alastor, how smug must Cherri have been when she bedded the radio demon, laughing at Charlie’s naivety, the way she had announced her pregnancy, her glance towards Charlie… stupid Charlie thinking her lover would have said something. Eyes screwing shut Charlie screamed her frustrations into the ruined city air, she screamed until she ran out of air and even still tried with all her might to just vent her feelings out of her open and silent mouth, until she staggered and had to draw in a shaky breath. 

It was awful, this entire thing was awful and Charlie was just running through the same thoughts over and over again. It was about being faithful, faithful with the truth that Alastor clearly was not, Charlie had Blueberry sure, but that was discussed, they had talked about it and Alastor was happy to let Charlie have a play pet. Was that a lie? Was that somehow his way of balancing the scales since he was clearly already fucking Cherri every chance he got! Some kind of guilty payment to let Charlie have fun with someone else, because oh… looks like the radio demon needed to sow those wild oats of his.

Why didn’t he say? Why wasn’t he honest…

‘I need to have children.’ That’s all it would have taken, it would have hurt Charlie that it couldn’t be her but they could have discussed it together, maybe she could have carried the child even if it wasn’t hers? Insemination was a thing… they could have looked into it together, donors and whatever, they could have planned for a family! But this? Silence and going behind her back… if he wasn’t open with Charlie about it, it just meant that he didn’t want her to find out, like some dirty truth hidden away. Was she going to be abandoned? Once Cherri gave birth… cast aside as the broken barren bitch? The fool… how could Charlie have been so stupid.

As the walk continued over and over again she berated herself, was this her fault? Was it because she couldn’t have children that she drove him into the arms of a fertile woman? Did she deserve this? Was it her lot to watch the man she loved have countless children with countless women?

The cityscape began to change, as she left the upper district and into the more humble area buildings began appearing again, not smouldering wrecks but whole and only slightly damaged. Souls too, she wasn’t alone and with it came the noise of fighting, it was a no holds brawl as sinners fought, stabbed, clubbed and shot each other. The only reason that the buildings weren’t burning here and of course some were. But most of the rioters probably lived around here and what was the point of burning down your own neighbourhood after killing the rich. Before Charlie could blink she had been pushed roughly into a wall, the strike caught her off guard and she slammed her head against the brick before she felt rough hands holding her in place as someone was trying to tear down her trousers, she had enough problems and anger without having to add attempted rape to the things she was pissed off with today. Struggling hard and with a fury in her stomach, Charlie extended her horns out and jabbed her head back sharply. The howl of agony indicated she must have got something as the hands let go of her as her assailant staggered back clutching his eye. Charlie leapt at him like a wild animal and sharp claws and talons quickly reduced him to bloody ruins as she bit chunks out of his neck and collapsed his corpse on the floor. 

Even viscerally murdering someone didn’t have the same feeling, where was the elation she normally experienced? Charlie frowned and sighed… she usually loved the emotional high of ending another creature. Now it was just ash in her mouth and that stupid anger that was roiling around like a storm cloud. She stank of blood now, covered in it but at least she was paying more attention to the fighting and was now avoiding the groups of fighters because honestly, she just wasn't in the mood to have to carve her way through to Niffty’s. Her people were reduced to mindless animals, it was awful, she had clearly had much higher hopes for the denizens of hell but apparently all this anger and aggression was just thinly disguised the society that was now falling apart. Whoever took charge after her father would have their work cut out for them, it certainly wasn’t going to be Charlie. She was done with that sort of life and she would much rather disappear and be a nobody, at least then she might enjoy herself and the far more scary thought, if she was given power… would she just end up like her father? A thought that truly worried her. 

Charlie was starting to recognize the area now, minus the rubble, burnt cars and bodies of course. Niffty would be close by and her thoughts turned to her old employees, Husk and Niffty were so sweet together, even if Niffty was a little  _ demanding  _ with the love she received. Like sour and sweet, the thought made her smile and then on that note Vaggie and Molly were in the same category. The all so serious grey fighter and the laughing and bubbly pink spider, Vaggie deserved happiness after all she’s been through especially recently and Charlie just knew that Molly could give her what she needed. She wished them the best and meant it honestly too. Her mind concentrating on the two happy couples caused Charlie’s spirits to lift, even if it was only momentarily, things weren’t awful everywhere it seemed. It was ruined with the rocking of an explosion and a familiar voice screaming out.

“FUCK OFF YOU THIEVIN’ ASSHOLES!” Charlie’s eyes narrowed and she picked up the pace, turning the corner to see the apartment block that Niffty called home, just as run down as before but with a huge barricade of junk piled by the entrance as Cherri hurled explosives at what appeared to be looters trying to get in. Charlie’s demonic pupils contracted until they were barely slivers in her head as she stared at Cherri lighting another fuse and launching it out. Niffty and Husk were nowhere to be seen, probably sheltering inside, Niffty was a lover, not a fighter and Husk probably refused to leave her side. Charlie was quick, she could be crossing the crowd faster than anyone and pouncing on Cherri… but then, the looters might get in and Husk and Niffty would become another pair of victims in the city, they didn’t deserve that and Charlie knew that it would be her fault, a clawed fist slammed into the wall next to her as she vented frustrations out and tried to calm down.

Maybe a warm up would help, it would certainly help Niffty and Husk. Charlie tracked the next explosive that was lobbed at the looters who after the first few explosions were hunkering down behind overturned cars and taking pot shots at Cherri as she continued to rain explosive hell on them all. She moved like a demon of the night and clawed straight into a group that were taking cover after a detonation rocked the street, screams filled the air as necks were torn open and arteries exposed to the air. Alastor probably would have been proud of his feral doe and that just made Charlie angrier. Cherri paused as there were screams that weren’t caused by her bombs and the gunfire seemed to have died down. She shifted around behind her cover and quickly bobbed up to take a peak before ducking back down again in case she was still in someone's sights. She paused and had to look again, unable to believe what she had seen with the first glance. Charlie was tearing a bloody swath through the attackers and the bomber stood up to look around, she couldn’t see any of the others. Maybe Charlie escaped on her own, or something had happened. Either way she was grateful enough for the reinforcements even if it did raise a few questions, she was running low on explosives and would have been in a real bind. 

“C-CHARLIE!?” She called out loudly and the way the blonde’s head seemed to snap at the sound as she glared towards her, fangs coated in red as she dropped the corpse she was just finished with. It filled Cherri with something that wasn’t as hopeful as she would have liked… Worry perhaps, something seemed wrong here and Charlie’s rather feral behaviour wasn’t sitting right at all. With two active fighters on the scene and one of them rather viscerally carving up people, the looters scattered, breaking cover and fleeing, there would be easier targets and the semicircle of mauled corpses would deter future attempts. Cherri shifted from her cover and watched as Charlie was snapping her head from side to side scanning and looking to see if anyone else was around to fight. 

“S-So where is everyone?” Charlie had begun stalking closer to Cherri, she had yet to change back to her usual self and her claws were dripping spots of dark red down upon the floor as she moved, a slight twitch in her fingers and Charlie seemed to be locking down onto something the way her eyes were practically pinprick slits, her voice was strained like she was barely holding on.

“Not here.” Cherri swallowed and looked up at the building they were next to.

“Well lets go tell Niffty and Husk, they’re safe…” Charlie glanced up at the building for a moment before returning her gaze to Cherri.

“They’re inside?” Cherri nodded.

“Yeah… holdin’ up in Niffty’s place… c-come on.” The awkward silence descended and Charlie refused to move and Cherri looked around, she almost missed the sounds of the fighting, but it was a graveyard here, the wind and burning cars the only sound, crackling flames and a low howl. 

“I’ll tell them.” Charlie had stopped and looked about ready to pounce. Cherri’s hand came up to touch her stomach, an action that didn’t go unnoticed and Charlie’s eyes were fixated on that small bump that had ruined so many things. 

“C-Charlie? You ‘kay?” The princess tilted her head to one side and shifted her gaze back on Cherri's face, it was simple, quiet and deadly.

“I know.” There was a lurch and Cherri almost toppled backwards when she instinctively took a step back and her leg kicked into her half empty explosives box. 

“O-Oh f-fuck.” Charlie’s snarl was akin to a disgusting bloody grin, her chin was still coated in whomever she had torn into last and she finally started moving again, purposeful steps towards Cherri. Cherri was backing up, trying to keep the space between them enough as she looked around frantically.

“C-Charlie, l-.” There was metal screech as Charlie put her claws straight into the metal barricade that Cherri had been using and the metal cried out in protest as it was bent and twisted in her hands.

“How long have you been fucking him behind my back?” Cherri violently shook her head.

“I-It w-wasn’t like t-that!” There was a small flame that seemed to ignite above Charlie and spiral out of control before slamming into the pavement.

“ **_LIAR!_ ** ” The shout startled Cherri enough that she jumped back slightly and toppled backwards as Charlie continued her advance scrabbling behind herself, Cherri didn’t even feel her slice her palm open on a shard of broken glass that was strewn across the street as she got back to her feet. Charlie wasn’t listening and that look in her eyes, it meant something truly awful to Cherri and the baby, fear gripped tightly and glancing down at her box of explosives that Charlie was now standing over, with only a couple of bombs still on her person it left only one choice… Cherri ran, she ran as hard as she could, pushing past any pain or discomfort as the muscles in her legs were suddenly forced to work the hardest she could push them to, this was about survival and nothing else mattered. Charlie watched her run and that horrible smile came stretching across her face, a canvas of insane rage that was contorting in the light. She stepped forward and bent down, dabbing at fresh blood on the ground she brought it to her mouth and tasted it.

It started as a bubble, somewhere down below as it expanded and grew until Charlie let out a deranged laugh and started to run in the direction that Cherri had gone, this was very much needed. Cherri darted straight down a side alley, she didn’t trust the open streets and started to push past the refuse to get deep down one of the many rat warren like tunnels. That’s when she heard it, somewhere in the distance, a harrowing laughter and someone screaming loudly.

**_“DID IT MAKE YOU FEEL GOOD CHERRI?”_ ** Cherri stumbled, foot falling on uneven surfaces and she struggled to maintain her balance as she almost toppled forward, her stomach had started cramping for the sudden bursts of exertion and she held it tightly and whimpered as she moved. She was passing under the shadow of a tall apartment block, it looked like a bomb had gone off inside it and rubble was dashed across her path, unwilling to risk falling now she stepped around it as best she could and she stared up at the building, its fire escape was half dangling down and looked about to fall and crash into the alley. Like nails on a chalkboard and the scraping noise was coming from behind her, risking a look back Charlie was turning the corner, dragging talons against the masonry. Cherri backed up and pulled out one of her last few bombs, Charlie’s eyes narrowed.

“ **_DID YOU ENJOY IT, EVERY TIME YOU LET HIM CUM INSIDE YOU?_ ** ” Cherri shook her head.

“IT WASN’T LIKE THAT CHARLIE!” Charlie let out a maddening snarl and started sprinting at her, Cherri made a momentary decision and threw the bomb straight up, a bang followed by clouds of purple smoke and the metal fire escape came crashing down its metal body slamming into the ground like a serpent, as Cherri ran, Charlie impacted hard into the metal and screamed in frustration as she found her way blocked and she started wrenching the metal out of the way.

“ **_YOU CAN’T RUN FOREVER, YOU’RE pReGnAnT._ ** ” Cherri wasn’t listening as her heart pounded in her ears as she turned out of sight from the horrible shouting and metal being pushed out of the way, a left, a right, two more lefts. She was running down back alleys at random full pelt, knocking things over behind her, anything that might slow Charlie, anything that might give her a chance to escape. Cherri’s lungs were screaming and she was seeing spots in her vision as she sprinted, the laughter echoed behind her, or was it above her? Cherri prayed, prayed to anyone listening to help her. Skidding to a halt Cherri despaired at the solid wall that was blocking her way in this strewn, garbage filled alley. There weren't any doors or windows she could break through and turning back she swore she could hear feet moving closer, eye darting around she saw the only hope she had and lifted the lid of a dumpster and jumped straight into the rotting trash, closing the lid by letting it down gently so it didn’t bang against the metal container, she sat in silent pitch black, the sound of her breathing and heartbeat seeming to drum an unbearable crescendo around her. Then she heard it, the calling.

“ **_...CHERRI?..._ ** ” Cherri screwed her eye shut tight and clamped her hands over her mouth as she quivered in terror. Footsteps and that horrible scratching again.

“ **_YOU CAN’T HIDE FOREVER… DID YOU THINK IT WAS FUNNY? WERE YOU LAUGHING AT ME?_ ** ” 

Then it made her jump, a squeal of paint being torn off metal as Charlie ran claws against the dumpster she was hiding in, she was right outside, oh god she was right there. It went quiet, a horrible silence that seemed to fill everything and Cherri held her breath.

**_“I can hear your heartbeat._ ** _ ”  _ Cherri’s eye snapped open as she felt the entire dumpster being tipped and kicked over, rotting garbage covering her, Cherri banged her head inside the metal box and it sailed through the air before slamming into a wall. The container bent and twisted from the impact and Cherri was roughly ejected, disoriented and dizzy she staggered up and tried to run but something snagged on her arm. Charlie was holding her still and the grin on her face was grotesque. She was spun in place and slammed into the wall, her head spinning and seeing stars she could barely feel Charlie pinning her in place.

“ **_Did he tell you? About the broken princess?_ ** ” Cherri tried to wrench herself free but Charlie was pinning both wrists hard against the wall and was pressing so uncomfortably close.

“I d-don’t know w-what you’re t-talkin’ about!” Cherri’s breath was coming in short sharp stabs and tears were already leaking down her face, nothing seemed to phase Charlie as she leant in closer, practically nose to nose and Cherri could smell the hot blood smeared across Charlie’s face.

“ **_Stop lying to me, he told you I’m barren! You had to do it, do the one thing I could never give him!”_ ** Cherri’s eye was wide, she was screaming, begging. 

“I DIDN’T K-KNOW! I D-DIDN’T KNOW!” Charlie tilted her head and that smile came back.

“ **_I could break your mind, reduce you to a whimpering slave… I could force you to tear out your own baby with your bare fucking hands. Before leaving you to die in a wasteland.”_ ** Cherri was trembling.

“N-No… p-please.” Charlie’s eyes flashed and she gave such a smug grin.

“ **_Your right, I want to do it myself._ ** ” Before Cherri could react the hands were lifted from her wrists and both of Charlie’s hands clamped down hard against Cherri’s throat, above the magical collar that suppressed her magic, she gasped and gagged as Charlie started putting more pressure dragging Cherri down against the wall and into a slumped position against it, legs flailing uselessly as Charlie sat down and straddled her, she was staring transfixed on Cherri’s face as it contorted trying to breath, tears flowing freely down her cheeks, her own hands were scrambling trying to pull Charlie off, scratching and tearing at her clothes desperately. Nothing could shift the princess and even pressing her hands against her face had no reaction, Cherri couldn’t harm her and even trying to gouge out Charlie’s eyes got nothing but a disturbing laugh as fingers flexed and Cherri was gurgling and spluttering. Charlie was stronger than this, she could snap her neck if she wanted to, but she wanted to draw it out, wanted to keep Cherri clinging on. 

The Cyclops was mouthing words with no sound coming out as she scratched and clawed, frantically trying to move away so she could breathe, Charlie grinned and leant in nice and close and whispered into her ear.

“ **_What was that? Say something?_ ** _ ”  _ A thumb shifted and Cherri could suddenly breathe again and she dragged a painful lungful of air desperately, her whole throat felt swollen and bruised.

“P-Please, the baby’s i-innocent!” Charlie’s face contorted into rage.

_ “ _ **_IT SHOULDN’T EXIST!_ ** ” The grip tightened again and Cherri was choking, spluttering and trying with all her might to win an impossible battle, Charlie dragged her down and was pressing her against the floor, shifting up and sitting on her chest as she bent down low choking the life slowly from Cherri’s desperate and panicked eye. Golden hair cascaded down Charlie’s front and waved back and forth with each splutter and kick as Cherri’s legs now free, pitifully flailed as she tried to find purchase against anything to push Charlie off to escape. Cherri was crying silently as everything was starting to go dark, only Charlie’s face, snarling and angry stayed in perfect clarity, tears streaming down her cheeks and snot leaking down she was losing strength in her hands as she pushed against Charlie, more like weak and half-hearted slaps against the princesses cheeks. 

The pressure in Cherri’s head was almost too much, she could feel blood vessels bursting in her eye as her face turned slowly more purple and blue. Her limbs had pins and needles and she couldn’t even lift her thighs any more, she needed to look Charlie in the eyes as she tried to concentrate on that furious face the edges of her vision were darkening, one last ‘please’ mouthed silently and everything was going blank, her eye had rolled up inside her head and Cherri couldn’t feel her hands that had fallen away from Charlie and landed against the ground. Cherri was drifting away and it was at the hands of a deranged princess. 

Everything had gone still and Charlie pried her fingers away from Cherri’s throat, the woman’s head beneath her slumped to one side and she wasn’t breathing any more. Charlie took a huge breath in as the adrenaline of ending Cherri’s life surged through, her limbs were shaking and she pushed herself off Cherri and sat down on the floor next to her. Charlie was going to sit here and wait, it would only be a few minutes before the lack of oxygen would kill the baby, and Charlie was going to wait for it to happen. She reached out and touched a hand against the small bump, frowning hard Charlie concentrated on the small lump underneath her hand. Could the growing life even understand as its universe collapsed around it, was it capable of understanding what death was? To simply stop existing, to step off the cliff of reality and plunge into the void below. Would it know fear, or panic? Would it simply stop, no gasp, no fight… Nothing. Charlie’s face twitched and she could feel herself starting to hyperventilate, truth sank in as the only noise in that alley came from her. 

She had just killed a child, an unborn infant. 

The horrible seconds ticked by and with the receding anger that came with hurting Cherri was only replaced with nightmares, Charlie clutched both hands to her head and grabbed handfuls of her own hair pulling on them hard. She found herself shoving Cherri, rocking her side to side and Charlie twitched again.

“Come on… breathe…” Charlie gave her another rough shove and Cherri was just roughly pushed over. Charlie grabbed the prone woman's shoulder and pulled her back over, Cherri was still blue in the face and Charlie was gritting her teeth.

“Fuck…” She moved across and slapped Cherri across the face, not really expecting anything but was hopeful, Cherri’s face just rocked across the ground and was now facing in the other direction.

“Oh come on!” Charlie looked around and fidgeted again, time was ticking on and she couldn’t wait any longer for divine intervention. Charlie grimaced and looked down at Cherri.

“I FUCKING HATE YOU FOR THIS!” Charlie took a deep breath in before pressing down and forming a seal against Cherri’s lips and breathing hard into her mouth before pulling back and beginning chest compressions, each pump punctuated by Charlie’s unhappiness.

“I… Fucking… Hate... YOU!” Another breath. “You… and… that… stupid… baby!” Another breath and Charlie found her arms were shaking.

“IF… AFTER… ALL… THIS… YOU… STAY… DEAD.” There was a horrible, wracking cough and Cherri surged awake before screaming weakly and scrabbling away from Charlie, shaking limbs trying to shield herself from the princess and she was sobbing curled up into a ball, as she choked back horrible breaths as everything hurt. Charlie let out a long sigh and ran a hand down the side of her face. Nothing was ever going to be simple, this entire thing was awful and stupid and Charlie still felt angry and relieved all at once, it was a huge mess and one she couldn’t fix by being out here, Cherri seemed to be having a near total break down which considering what had just happened was fairly understandable, the ring of bruised skin around her neck was a testament to how hard Charlie had strangled her, Charlie let out a disgruntled noise and reached down before grabbing Cherri by the hair and pulling her upwards, the bomber shrieked and was trying to batter Charlie away with flailing arms but she lacked the will to fight back properly. Charlie rolled her eyes, grabbed her by the wrist and started dragging her off, she would either walk to keep up or Charlie would drag her body back, it made no difference how loudly she cried or what she said. Cherri found her feet being dragged over as she was being pulled away and she desperately tried to get up as Charlie moved, still holding onto her. Cherri couldn’t think about saying anything, still in too much shock from what happened and could only sob loudly as she was tugged and yanked uncaring back into the street and towards the apartment she had been defending. 

Charlie didn’t once look back, offer words or do anything that was interacting with Cherri in any way. Charlie didn’t know what she would do if she did. There was so much hate and most of it was aimed right at the woman she had just resuscitated and it confused her greatly. Before long they could see Niffty’s apartment and Charlie headed straight for it, it seemed that the souls were staying clear of the area, the bodies made a clear enough warning so they were able to enter without being bothered, Cherri tripped on the staircase and fell hard against the concrete steps only just managing to twist in place to land on her side and not her front, Charlie didn’t stop and continued to move, now dragging Cherri up the stairs who was frantically trying to get to her feet.

“P-Please s-stop!” She cried out and the hairs on the back of Charlie’s neck instantly went on end and she had to hold back the snarl that Cherri should be grateful that she was even breathing. Instead, she froze in place and Cherri was able to shakily get up before Charlie continued and arriving at Niffty’s door knocked loudly, a voice called out.

“Who is it?” 

“It’s Charlie.” There was a gasp.

“Charlie! You’re safe! Husk, help me!” The scrapping of furniture sounded out, it seemed they had barricaded themselves inside, not a bad idea unless the building caught fire, the door opened and Niffty beamed at Charlie. Charlie’s chest seemed to untighten at the sight of someone who she didn’t currently despise. 

Nifty took one look at Cherri and looked nervously at Charlie.

“Everything okay, Charlie?” Charlie gave her a small nod.

“Working out some things… do you have a spare bedroom?” Niffty paused and glanced at Cherri again, the swollen marks against her neck a heavy contrast to her pale skin. Niffty nodded.

“Yeah… just through here.” Charlie took a step in and dragged Cherri in with her before moving to the doorway and roughly pushing Cherri inside the bedroom, she closed the door and turned back to Niffty and Husk who were watching her with concern but not surprise, Charlie narrowed her eyes.

“You already know, don’t you?” Niffty nodded and spoke very quietly.

“Yeah, Alastor made her tell everyone after he rescued her from the hospital…” Charlie frowned.

“Why did he do that?” Niffty shook her head.

“I don’t know but she tricked him into it… it’s what she said and Alastor was serious looking the whole time.” Charlie took a long look at the closed door and could still hear the sobbing from the other side.

“I’m going in there, and I don’t want to be bothered, is that okay Niffty?” The tiny demon was playing with her hands and looked up at Charlie’s face, taking in the blood stains, the ripped clothes around her arms and that haunted look in her arms.

“Y-You’re not going to hurt the baby, are you?” Charlie took a deep breath and moved to hold onto the door handle, she let go of the air in her lungs and shook her head.

“No.” She opened the door, stepped inside and shut it behind her. Cherri was quivering in a corner on the ground and looked terrified to be in a small room stuck with Charlie. The princess approached and crouched down.

“I’m going to ask you some questions and if I even think that you’re lying, I’m going to tear that baby out of you… no second chances, understand?” Cherri nodded fervently and Charlie moved to sit down on the bed.

“Good, let’s start at the beginning…” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof this was awkward to write, but not as awkward as the conversation that's about to follow. And it's not just bad for Cherri, Vaggie is about to explain to Molly that she is potentially about to die to save them all. 
> 
> Vault hunting for body parts begins!


	39. If you leave, Don't come Back!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie begins to have a little chat with Cherri,
> 
> Vaggie breaks the news to Molly about their current plan.

The silence was almost palpable, as Charlie stared down at Cherri who was still shielding herself in the corner, arms trembling as they hugged around her knees and she would occasionally glance up at the princess, be unable to keep her gaze and then stare back down at the floor. A tiny knock on the door made Cherri jump and Charlie moved over to open the door a crack, Niffty was looking up at her holding two glasses of water.

“I thought that maybe…” Charlie reached and took both the cups from the tiny demon and let out a long sigh before smiling, Niffty was always a little darling even in the most trying of times.

“Thanks…” Niffty gave charlie a weak smile back.

“We’ve erm, we’ve got some blankets and stuff out on the sofa for you Charlie, it’s getting pretty late so you can stay here… if you want.”

“Thanks Niffty, I really appreciate that.” Niffty bobbed up and down slightly.

“Let us know if you need anything else okay?” Charlie gave another smile and closed the door, as soon as it clicked shut her smile fell away. She stared at the wooden and slightly faded door before turning to Cherri who had been watching and quickly looked at the floor again.

“Take this and get on the bed.” Charlie held out one of the glasses and Cherri seemed to be indecisive until finally she shifted forward slightly and reached out, being so very careful not to touch any part of Charlie she took the cup and trying to keep as small as possible moved over and sat on the bed, pressing herself right up against the wall and still trying to be small as she shielded her stomach with her knees again and took a small sip through trembling hands. Cherri didn’t like being this high on the bed, it made her feel vulnerable, well…. More vulnerable, she would have preferred to stay in the corner, but then this wasn’t going to be about what she would prefer, now was it?

“T-Thanks.” Her voice sounded hoarse and the cyclops winced as she spoke, it seemed that bruising was already forming nicely. Charlie moved over to sit on an armchair after dragging it so it was opposite Cherri.

“Don’t thank me, if you lose your voice before we’re done I won’t be happy.” Cherri nodded timidly and took another sip of water. Charlie took a deep breath in and held it, she wanted to kill her again, already she wanted to throw her around the room like a rag doll and break every bone in her body. But the baby wouldn’t survive, Charlie had to tell herself again and again, to try and stay grounded. But that just made it worse, the baby was Cherri and Alastor’s they had sex regardless of how it happened… it was a fact, and it boiled in her stomach how much anger and pain it caused. She could already feel her horns rising again and claws extending, she didn’t even need to feel it to know, Cherri had begun to whimper again. Charlie couldn’t suppress the snarl, Cherri was acting like a cowed dog, showing its belly in the face of a stronger foe and the noise was like nails being rammed into her skull. How dare she act like that after taking Alastor to bed?

“Stop making that  **fucking** noise!” Cherri let out a gasp and clasped both hands over her mouth and nodded furiously, tears already streaming… she was terrified. Charlie gritted her teeth, this was going to be more challenging for her than she could ever truly admit.

“I’m going to scream at you, I’m going to be angry at you, I hate you, I hate you so fucking much… but I’m not going to hurt that baby as long as you tell me the truth, understand?” Cherri nodded again and Charlie was grinding her teeth as she took in a huge breath, held it and exhaled long and slow. It was time to start and she looked straight at Cherri. 

“So you love him?” A simple question and one that was going to be easy to answer but she needed to hear it from her, Cherri swallowed hard and found her voice. 

“Y-Yes.” Gods, even the answer she had expected made Charlie scowl, she pushed through it, she needed to know things and this was going to be the only time she would have the capacity to do it, driven by anger and not despair. 

“When did you start loving him?” Cherri was just staring at her knees, she found it easier to talk when she wasn’t constantly reminded of the fact that Charlie was sitting barely three feet away and easily within striking distance. 

“As soon as he was nice to me… he made me feel safe in a scary place. Like a father’s supposed to make you feel…” Charlie's eyes twitched and she felt something else rising in her stomach, disgust. 

“You wanted to get pregnant from your  _ father _ ?” 

“What?... No! My dad was a cunt, Alastor… he… well he reminded me what a person with power is supposed to be and well… I thought that he would make a pretty cool dad to me.”

“That’s still the same…” Charlie could barely keep her voice steady, Cherri took a moment and shrugged. 

“Well, I guess my pa fucked me up more than I wanted… because I wanted Al…” 

“Why are you in hell Cherri?” 

“Killed myself didn’t I? You were in the suicide wood, you saw what it did to me…” 

“No, you’re not suicidal… that was a result of something else, tell me about your living life.” 

“You putting on your doctor hat or something?” Charlie frowned and her claws were digging into her own thigh as she tensed up. 

“Would you prefer the alternative of us not talking?”

“No… but I can’t see how you’re going to let me live…” 

“I’m probably not, but being honest now is your only way out of the mess you’ve made.” 

“Fine… I guess it started with my mom leavin’...” 

***

Alastor was standing on the shop floor, shadows were writhing outside and tearing another hopeful group of rioters apart, he had offered Rosie a chance for rest and took over using his eldritch magic. Turned out the Overlord needed it and had slumped in a quiet corner, so they had to rest, Alastor couldn’t go out yet not with Rose being unconscious and he was getting more concerned that Charlie hadn’t returned, although his shadow had been doing laps around the city trying to get any sort of information from any source. Nothing had been reported suggesting that Charlie had been captured again, perhaps she was staying with Niffty for a bit, that thought hurt the radio demon, his doe didn’t seem to want to be near him and it made his heart feel uncomfortable. 

It wasn’t the only bit of unpleasantness floating around, there hadn’t been hide nor hair of Lucifer since the palace burnt down and if Alastor was to guess, he would say that the fallen angel was probably hunting them down personally. Time was very much against them, worse still apparently a charred body had been found at the palace when looters turned up to pick through the rubble and now through word of mouth the city was abuzz, the queen was dead. With no official statement released because the power was still out and news was unavailable, no one knew the details or even the validity of the claims. Alastor had never been one for hope, but he prayed that this would be false, Charlie didn’t need this to be true, and he certainly didn’t want to have to give her yet another piece of devastating news. 

Alastor’s guts were complaining, a pull of hunger was tugging at his body, he would need to hunt before they could get and he cursed it, another complication and another delay. The hours ticked past and everyone was resting, well apart from the radio demon. Rosie had reappeared and looked far better than when they had been first reunited, hair in place and with pursed lips. Alastor turned to regard her. 

“Feeling better?” Rosie tilted her head.

“Slightly, although waking up to my ruined business certainly does dampen one's spirits after rest…” Alastor gave a bow.

“Again my dear I-.”

“I told you where you could keep your apologies, what are you going to do to fix this?” Alastor straightened and smiled.

“Stealing from Lucifer again.” Rosie gave him a stern stare.

“Oh yes, return to the original crime that caused all this to begin with, why didn’t I think of that? Are you that desperate Alastor?” He didn’t want to say it, but yes… he was. Vaggie was supposed to be the ace in the hole and that had failed to pay off, so now he was  _ very  _ desperate, and with nothing else that could seemingly take Lucifer on. If he was more detached he might have tried to see if Charlie being of his blood could harm the lord of hell, however this came with two problems. One, he would never allow his darling doe anywhere near Lucifer again, Alastor cared too much and two, as much as he hated to admit it, Lucifer was a renowned and legendary swordsman, even before his fall and even if they were grandiose and self-promoting, all those tomes he read all pointed to the irrefutable truth that Lucifer was indeed, the strongest and quickest in hell. Compared to Charlie who had no combat training and simply relied on her instincts when anger held, she wouldn’t stand a chance. 

“Not desperate, simply trying a different avenue.” Rosie rolled her eyes.

“Well if you wouldn’t mind hurrying up, even if we take shifts it won’t be long before this place is levelled, or Lucifer comes to visit and I don’t think he would be interested in my latest in designer dinner jackets.” Alastor nodded and left down the stairs without a backwards glance, he owed Rosie a debt he couldn’t repay easily and it was left unspoken that she had his favour for a very long time. Getting back into the room he was greeted by a glance from Mimzy who frowned but said nothing and returned to simply staring into her hands as she sat against the wall, Summer was napping resting her head and Dia had wrapped her tail around the Cats middle as she stroked her shoulder with her hand, she looked at Alastor but said nothing and instead resumed the gentle soothing rubs, Summer had been exhausted trying to fix up Vaggie with Angel and then afterwards tending to both Angel and Arackniss. Both of the male spiders were snoozing as well, it seemed the exhaustion was catching up with everyone and Alastor was grateful that insomnia kept him active enough, he moved through the doorway stepping past the other employees of Mimzy’s until he reached the small room that contained the two wheeling beds with Vaggie and Molly, Molly was cuddled into Vaggie and was sleeping. The grey soul was staring at the ceiling, a firm look on her face, her eye moved to Alastor and she brought a finger to her lips, he nodded and titled his head to the door. Vaggie winced as she brought her arm up and started to untangle Molly from her, the pink spider frowned in her sleep but didn’t wake and Vaggie was able to gingerly stand, she wobbled as her legs buckled but taking a step she was able to walk unaided as she gritted her teeth, Alastor offered his arm but she refused to take it. 

The pair continued walking in the basement until they reached an area away from all the others and the radio demon still spoke quietly. 

“We need to make a move, I think Lucifer is going to be getting closer, I doubt sleeping is something he even does.” Vaggie nodded.

“I know…” 

“Are you strong enough for this?” Vaggie tilted her head and let out a sigh.

“I know what I need to do, I’ll be fine.” Alastor looked down at the wrapped broken arm, the bandages that covered her chests and the bruises that covered her face. Vaggie frowned.

“I said I’ll be fine.” Alastor nodded.

“I need to hunt, this will take considerable effort to try and open these vaults.” Vaggie nodded.

“Okay, I need to tell Molly what we’re doing.” Alastor snapped his head to one side.

“Are you sure that’s wise?” Vaggie’s fingers clenched into a tight fist and it made the entire muscles in her arm ache.

“She needs to know the truth and it has to come from me…” Alastor relented and sighed.

“Very well… I’ll be back in an hour or so… be ready to leave.” he turned and left, leaving Vaggie alone as she shuffled and limped back to her lover, sliding back on the locked in place gurney, she nudged Molly slightly and warm arms extended and continued to cuddle Vaggie, as if she had never left. Vaggie would let Molly rest for now, because when she woke they were going to have a conversation. 

***

“I think I’ve figured it out.” Cherri paused, they had been sitting in silence, Charlie had stopped asking questions for a while now but returned her gaze onto the woman on the bed, Cherri swallowed before responding.

“W-What?” 

“Every sinner is cursed, something relating to their sins, Alastor’s hungry, Angel’s addictions, Niffty’s lust… ever thought about what yours was?” Cherri shook her head.

“No…”

“You’re impulsive… too impulsive, I’d think you were an idiot but you’ve shown enough progress learning magic from Al… I saw it myself, you’re not an idiot… but you do whatever you want, whenever you want. You lived your life rebelling from everything and now you can’t even stop doing it.” Cherri blinked and looked up at Charlie.

“So… it wasn’t my fault?” Charlie had crossed the space in an instant and was pulling Cherri’s hair down, toppling over the cyclops onto the bed so she stared fearfully up the princess who was only a few inches away.

“Don’t you  **ever** use that as an excuse for what you did, don’t even  **THINK IT** ! This was your choice, regardless.” Cherri cried out and nodded. Charlie let go and sat down.

“Niffty is consumed by lust but you don’t see her sleeping with anything that walks, she’s choosing to spend it with Husk, that’s her taking charge of her life! Alastor doesn’t randomly attack anyone… he hunts, he gives it order! So don’t for one minute think I will ever accept that as an excuse for what you did!” Cherri stayed in the same position on the bed unwilling to move.

“How many times have you had sex with him?” Cherri was still shaking from the sudden scare Charlie had given her.

“J-Just once, k-kinda.” Charlie’s snarled.

“Well ‘kinda’ doesn’t mean that you're being honest with me…” Cherri sat up and wrapped arms around her stomach protectively.

  
“No, N-No! It’s just c-complicated.” 

“Well… make it un-complicated then!”

“Okay! O-Okay! W-well there was that t-time… in the woods, where he held my hand whilst I… Y’know, f-fucked myself…” Charlie’s eyes narrowed.

“He didn’t tell me about that.” 

“He didn’t do anything else! He just sat there… m-maybe he didn’t say because of what h-happened after? When he attacked me?” 

“Don’t give him excuses! This is about you, not him! What else!?” Charlie spat and Cherri recoiled, she curled up slightly and looked down at the bed. 

“Erm… well I…” Charlie was growling at Cherri’s indecisiveness

“Spit it out!” 

“When he rescued me from the trench… he died… got poisoned by the things down there, it was just me and him and I… well I didn’t know if anyone else was coming if we were going to get saved… so… I…” Charlie’s mouth opened slightly and her nostrils flared. 

“What the fuck did you do to his body!?”

***

Molly stirred as a soft hand gently rocked her, she grumbled slightly as her eyes fluttered open, Vaggie was propping herself up on her good elbow and smiling softly.

“V-Vaggie?” Molly’s bleary response made Vaggie’s smile soften.

“I’m sorry hun, but I need to wake you up…” Molly blinked a few times, then she started to shift up too, wincing only slightly.

“Are you okay? Do you need something?” Vaggie shook her head.

“I’m okay, how are you feeling?”

“A little sore, Vaggie… why are you looking at me like?” Vaggie’s face had turned into a concerned look and she shut her eye briefly before opening it back up and fixing on Molly’s face.

“I’m going to need to go for a bit…” Molly went wide-eyed as if someone had just hit her with a taser.

“What? No! You can’t!” Vaggie tried to reach out as she spoke.

“We have a plan, but they need my h-” Molly grabbed her hands around Vaggie’s wrist and interrupted.

“You’ve helped enough! Vaggie you’re still so hurt! Don’t lie, I can see it! Let someone else do it!” A lump in Molly’s throat formed when Vaggie shook her head sadly.

“It has to be me, we’ve got a plan… they need me Molly.” Molly had that same feeling creep over her, the same feeling she had before they had gone to the palace, something awful was going to happen, she could feel it in her bones, she didn’t know why but she had already started to cry.

“W-What are you g-going to do?” Vaggie took a deep breath and shuffled closer to cuddle around Molly, the spider wrapped arms around the grey soul and softly held her as she buried her face into Vaggie’s shoulder. 

“None of us can fight Lucifer… we can’t win against him, so we need to get someone who can… We think we can put together an angel from trophies Lucifer probably has hidden.” Molly sobbed and gripped tighter.

“W-What does that h-have to do with y-you? J-Just stay… stay with me.” Vaggie whispered the next words and had her eye shut as she felt herself beginning to slip, and could feel the burning sting as she cried.

“I have its heart…” Molly frowned.

“What do you me-.” Then she remembered the angry scar that wouldn’t heal and Vaggie’s exact words to her about it ‘ _ It took my heart Molly… It tore into me and cut my heart in half, and the only reason I’m still around is because… b-because…’  _ Suddenly Molly was gripping Vaggie so tightly as if she was afraid the moth demon was about to evaporate.

“No! No! Nonononononono! You C-CAN’T!” Vaggie didn’t complain about the restrictive embrace that was even now, causing her body to ache and hurt. 

“There’s no other way Molls…” Molly screwed her face shut tight and her whole body was shaking.

“Y-Yes there is! C-come up with a different plan! Y-You don’t have to do t-this!” Vaggie tried her best to run her hand down Molly’s back.

“We’re running out of time, if Lucifer catches us, he won’t let us die… it’ll be torment forever, I can’t let that happen to you.” Molly let out a choking sob.

“W-Without you? It is t-torment! Why d-don’t we r-run? J-Just hide? Take Angie and ‘Niss and leave!” She was desperate and shaking and Vaggie gripped harder against Molly’s shoulder blades as the spider started to cry louder.

“W-We would be living in f-fear Molls, h-he’d catch us e-eventually, I d-don’t want you to be afraid!” Suddenly Molly was pulling herself away and staring at Vaggie, her wide eyes angry and hurt, she pointed one of her shaking hands straight at Vaggie.

“You said not to give up! W-What’s this? YOU’RE GOING TO DIE!” Vaggie tried to get closer and Molly was starting to back up, Vaggie stopped and looked painfully at her upset love.

“It’s not the same, I’m not throwing my life away, If it saves you, Angel, Arackniss… Charlie, if it saves everyone then the sacrifice is worth it.” Molly shook her head angry and bitter.

“You’re not throwing your life away, you’re throwing  **our** life together, away!” Vaggie sniffed and looked down.

“I’m so sorry Molly, if there was another way that I could see I’d do it… but I think this is going to be the only way.” Molly had collapsed all four of her hands against her face and was muffling her cries into the palms of her hands. Vaggie unsteadily got to her feet and stood there for a moment. 

“It’s going to probably take a while to get everything, if they even exist…” Molly shook her head still not looking up, she was barely audible.

“D-D-Don’t g-g-go.” Vaggie swallowed and hated the feeling that swam in her guts but she stood firm and was as brave as she could be.

“I need to, Alastor needs the help.” Then slowly the hands uncurled around her face and Molly lifted her head up slightly, the stare with those wide tear filled eyes, seared into Vaggie’s memory as hurt covered Molly’s face.

“I-If you l-leave… D-Don’t c-come b-back!” Vaggie felt the lead weight sink down onto her very soul and she took a deep breath and held back her own tears.

“I love you Molly.” you could see it, the rippling shatter across Molly’s face as her heart broke with her ultimatum rejected. Vaggie turned and closed the door with the broken handle as she stepped out and away from the pink spider, there was just enough time for a huge inhale when the screaming started from inside the room, a horrible mourning wail that seemed to fill and echo around Vaggie’s head and she screwed up her face as she marched away. Angel was on his feet like a bat out of hell and quickly intercepted Vaggie.

“THE FUCK DID YOU DO?” When Vaggie could only shake her head Angel growled and pushed past her.

“MOLLS? MOLLS!” for a moment the screaming got infinitely louder as Angel opened the door. Arackniss hadn’t got up but was watching Vaggie intently from across the room, the way she stiffly kept everything inside and made her way to the stairwell. He narrowed his eyes and was deep in thought. Alastor was waiting for her upstairs, his suit stained with the fresh evidence of his hunt, he hadn’t bothered to clean them, a waste of time and power, so the radio demon was looking far more dishevelled than usual when he watched Vaggie come and stand next to him. 

“Affairs in order?” He asked as his shadow returned to his side. Vaggie shook her head and sighed.

“Let’s get it over with, okay?” Alastor narrowed his eyes for a moment but then nodded and the pair vanished.

***

“You’re fucking sick!” Charlie was gritting her teeth and her breath was coming in heaving efforts as she stared at the debased creature that took the form of Cherri Bomb. 

“I needed it…” Charlie twitched.

“YOU NEEDED IT!? You needed to fuck a corpse did you?” 

“He w-wouldn’t… ‘c-cos you w-were there… I n-needed it!” 

“You needed to accept that he wasn’t interested!” Cherri shook her head and whispered.

“... It was supposed to be me…” Charlie blinked.

“What was that?” Cherri looked up and met Charlie’s gaze for once.

“It was supposed to be me! We were supposed to be together, but then you fell in love with him and he chose  _ you! _ ” Charlie eyes’ in an instant turned red and she was baring her fangs.

“HOW FUCKING JEALOUS WERE YOU?!” 

“It was unfair! It was the only thing I ever felt I needed…” Charlie was snarling and a clawed hand swiped hard against Cherri’s cheek cutting deep and knocking her down once more.

“You needed to pretend to be me to get pregnant!? NEEDED TO RUIN EVERYTHING!? What the fuck did you think was going to happen at the end? That you would give birth to Alastor’s kid and everything would be sunshine and fucking rainbows?!” Cherri clutched her bleeding cheek and winced. 

“I d-don’t know… I w-wanted a f-family… I wanted a k-kid.” Charlie couldn’t stay sat down and was pacing around the room like a feral beast. 

“What makes you think I’m going to let you keep it?” Cherri went still.

“B-But you said you w-wouldn’t hurt it?” Charlie rounded mid step to glare at her.

“Did I? Sure I’ll let you carry it, let you birth it and then I’ll tear it away and you’ll never see it again!” Cherri gasped in utter horror.

“N-No! My b-baby’s all I have! Y-you can’t take it, w-without it I’m, I-I’m…”

“Your what?” Charlie sneered.

“I’M NOTHING!” Cherri sobbed.

“That’s right, you  **are** nothing!” 

***

When Alastor and Vaggie reappeared it took a moment before Vaggie’s eye adjusted to the gloom they found themselves in, it appeared to be a tunnel carved out of ancient stone. Alastor tapped his staff on the ground and a light bled out of the single eye mounted on it, illuminating the tunnel.

“Where are we?” Vaggie rubbed her chest and winced as she took a step forward and the echo of her footstep and words seemed to reverberate all around them.

“Somewhere deep underground… and hidden.” Vaggie followed Alastor’s lead.

“So how did you find these places?” Alastor hummed as his footsteps fell sharply on the hard ground.

“Before I was branded as a criminal I had an interest in the mythos of hell, there were hints that Lucifer had secrets beneath the ground, so I sent shadows to have a look for me, when something doesn’t have shape cracks in the ground are as inviting as any doorway.”

“But how did you find them?”

“With a lot of patience, remember I was not wanted and spent years studying them, it was only when I broke into the first one was I discovered.” Alastor stopped and pointed his staff up, just above them in the cavern ceiling was several long thin metal cables.

“He had modernized his security and I hadn’t expected to be caught on camera.” Vaggie glanced up and frowned.

“Good thing the power’s out, but what about the magic defences, surely Lucifer didn’t just rely on Vox.” Alastor laughed.

“I doubt Lucifer trusts anyone but himself. He does have wards in place, but I discovered something, through all the talk of Lucifer’s powers all mentions of these amazing feats of strength, it never makes any mention to the shadow realm, the place between the living and dead, I have a theory.” 

“You don’t need to sound so dramatic, it’s just me here and I can barely tolerate you. What is it?” 

“Lucifer was never alive, he was never mortal, I don’t think he can interact with it at all, it also means nothing can hurt him which is most distressing. Also, why his sword which is part of him also shares the trait.” Vaggie managed to get a light chuckle

“Bet you shit yourself when you found that out.”

“I was less than impressed, yes.” It fell into silence as they continued to walk.

“How far is it?” Alastor frowned.

“I’ve never been to this one, so I’m not sure and wanted to make sure we were somewhere safe before teleporting us randomly. I heard Molly…” Vaggie’s whole body tensed.

“Oh, she doesn’t understand. I know it’ll hurt but maybe this is for the best, if she’s angry it will be easier for her.” Alastor took a moment before sparing a glance at the downcast silver haired demoness.

“Time changes souls, originally if you had suggested the plan I would have considered you weak and foolish and manipulated into giving up your own life to save someone else… but, to keep Charlie safe I believe I would do the same.” Vaggie took a moment and then let out a dry laugh. Alastor raised an eyebrow at her.

“Funny, isn’t it? The first thing we agree on and it’ll end up killing me.” Alastor let out a radio static distorted laugh.

“I suppose you're right…” He paused when his light illuminated a door in front of them, carved from the stone and covered in runes and sigils. The whole thing seemed to pulse with dark feelings and emotions, Vaggie halted and looked at it, her soul sight was causing her all sorts of problems, it felt like a mix of colour and pain was twisted inside the very stones themselves of the door and she clutched her hand to her head in pain. Alastor took a step forward and studied the door carefully, ancient magic that Lucifer himself put together to bar access, similar to what he had experienced before with the first vault, his shadow flickered to the door and started to merge with the stone. It would take a while for his minion to disable to runes. Alastor turned his attention to Vaggie who seemed to be struggling to stand.

“What is it?” Vaggie gritted her teeth and pointed at the door.

“There’s something seriously wrong with that door, I can see souls in it, and they’re in so much pain! It hurts just to look at them.” Alastor turned back and looked at the door himself, he couldn’t sense a thing apart from the runes magic.

“Perhaps Lucifer bound souls to keep the magic powered, so it never faded… clever…” Vaggie winced again as a shot of pain hit her temples.

“Clever? They’re in so much pain… and that’s going to be there forever…” Both of them fell quiet, it was a grim reminder of what might await them if they failed. Minutes dragged on before there was a groaning noise as stone, unmoved for millennia swung open and Alastor’s shadow reappeared by his side. Vaggie looked into the darkness and when nothing lunged out or suddenly exploded she asked.

“So is it safe?” 

“As safe as it can be, it seems if we appeared inside whilst those runes were still active, we would have had a less pleasant time…” Alastor tilted his staff forward and started moving again, Vaggie got up and had to stare at the ground as she passed the threshold of the door, the tormented souls flying all around her, but with each step passed the pain lessened. 

“So what are we looking for?”

“Possibly a box or some kind of container, with scripture on it that can’t be read, well not by us anyway.” As the space opened up it into a larger space, it looked like a treasure trove of ancient secrets, relics and artefacts that either Lucifer didn’t want to destroy or couldn’t, but needed to keep them safe, a demon could spend centuries in here and still only make a dent in the knowledge stored within. Piles of books, arcane mysteries and objects strange and almost alien in design rested everywhere. As much as it pained Alastor, he ignored all of it as he looked, the two of them split up and Alastor called over as he caught Vaggie looking curiously at a crystal that seemed to capture light within its matrix and project moving images inside its depths.

“I would refrain from touching anything that isn’t our target, I’m not sure what might be cursed here.” Vaggie blinked and pulled back. Cursed treasure? What was next a pedestal that slowly lowered into the ground when you took the golden idol sat atop it? Vaggie continued to hunt around, being more mindful or touching anything, even accidentally. Something seemed to wink and flash across the room, Vaggie blinked a couple of times just to make sure it wasn’t the light glinting off something golden, but no… it was its own light and she made her way over. Pushing off a couple of toppled books that scattered loudly to the floor that got Alastor’s attention Vaggie was staring at a strange wooden box that had golden and shimmering, almost hieroglyphics but there was something otherworldly about them. 

“Found something?” Alastor enquired as he moved over. Vaggie frowned.

“Maybe?” Alastor had managed to come over in time for Vaggie to start pulling at the box.

“That certainly looks like it might be it, that’s  Seraphim… or at least I think it is, it's a jumble of nonsense.” Vaggie blinked and looked up at him.

“What are you talking about, it’s clear sigils? See.” She pointed at the box and looked at the markings again, their faint golden glow seemed to radiate something familiar. Alastor frowned for a moment.

“Perhaps that heart of yours gives you sight into the language of the angels? Can you read it?” Vaggie frowned and concentrated on the lid of the large box, more like a sarcophagus now that it was fully unearthed, the golden glow seemed to be speaking words in her head and it gave Vaggie a headache but she spoke what she felt.

“Err…  _ He stands at the gate of Eden with a fiery sword, and watches over thunder and terror. _ ” Alastor's smile twitched.

“Well that certainly sounds like something Lucifer wouldn’t want running around right?” Vaggie rolled her eye and rubbed at it as she tried to get the after image to fade.

“Sure… or he’ll just kill us all instead.” Alastor shrugged.

“At least it would be quicker than what Lucifer has in store.” Vaggie couldn’t argue with that logic and gripped her fingers around the lid and started to pull the box open. The box groaned and finally gave before creaking open. Laying inside was the left side of a torso including a sculpted and muscled arm, almost bronzed in its complexion and without a single flaw anywhere. It looked like it was fresh, with no sign of decay. Vaggie blinked.

“Well… I guess that’s it?” Alastor nodded.

“By the looks of it we need another three pieces of his body and then his head… would you do the honours, I have no idea what touching angelic flesh might do, and since you’re already pumping with the blood.”

“Yeah, yeah…” Vaggie carefully reached in and grabbed it before recoiling slightly. Alastor seemed to startle and Vaggie gave him a look.

“It’s still fucking warm!” Vaggie reached back and started to pull it up, the half torso was huge, this would make a mountain of a man.

“As much as it’s going to be fun carrying this around, do you think you have something I can use?” Alastor blinked and snapped his fingers, a large sack appeared by Vaggie’s feet, she glanced at it and then gave Alastor a filthy look.

“Oh yeah, this isn’t disrespectful in the slightest, ‘what’s in the bag Vaggie?’ just the body parts of an angel we’re trying to put together!” 

“I would suggest placing it in the shadow realm as I did before but being so critical I dare not risk it leaving our sight.”

“I get it, right how long do you think until Lucifer finds out?” 

“Hopefully by the time it's too late, let’s hurry to the next one.” Vaggie opened up the sack and placed the large torso inside before heaving it up and putting it over her shoulder, she felt the warm meat jumble and impact into her back and she shuddered slightly. 

They had started, and soon they hoped that they would have all the pieces of Uriel.

Regent of the sun, 

Flame of God, 

Angel of the divine presence, 

Presider over Tartarus

Archangel of salvation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter's going to get biblical, Molly's running out of time if she wants one final farewell...


	40. The end of a Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vaggie's Journey is coming to an end.

Charlie was laying on the sofa wrapped up in a blanket, she had left Cherri crying and pleading that she could keep her baby, the only thing she had left. Charlie had shut the door to the small bedroom, Cherri was smart enough not to follow and Charlie could even now hear her quiet sobbing. Niffty and Husk had gone to bed so it just left Charlie staring at the ceiling and wondering what to do. Cherri didn’t deserve that child, she had stolen something from Alastor for her own selfish desires, she needed to be punished but Charlie was having trouble trying to decide how. Taking the baby away seemed like an obvious choice, take it from her, let Cherri sink into true despair and then end her miserable existence, but then they would be left with a baby to raise, would Charlie be its mother… could she be its mother?

Something scared her about the thought, what if it looked like Cherri? Would Charlie hate the child for the resemblance to its rapist mother? Would she make its life a living hell as if to continue Cherri’s punishment, but it was Alastor’s child too, it didn’t deserve it, it was innocent regardless of its parents, Charlie was scared at the thought of adoption, Charlie wanted to call her mother, to ask her about it, would her need to have children be calmed by adopting one that was her bonded mates child? Even if it didn’t come from her? 

A small part of her wished for that, to be able to finally get rid of this awful feeling that made Charlie feel worthless. To be a mother is all she wanted, so if she could love the child like it was her own… maybe she would feel complete. Charlie rolled onto her side, she was unlikely to get any sleep today but she would at least try. Tomorrow she would probably have to head back, she needed to talk to Alastor, Charlie just wasn’t sure if she was ready for that adult conversation about what to do with the baby. Would Alastor even want it? Countless questions constantly spun around the princesses head and she just wished she had someone to confide her worries in… she needed Vaggie, she still needed to apologize and now that her rage had slowly begun to subside, she felt more guilty about not seeing her before she left. 

‘You were right Vaggie… I was out of line, I’ve found balance.’ 

Charlie wanted her friend back and tomorrow when she made the long journey across the city that would be the first thing on her list. Charlie stifled a yawn that surprised her, maybe the weariness of the day was finally catching up. Hopefully she could sort this mess out, she just needed to make sure Cherri didn’t get away. Charlie’s eyes suddenly twitched and she had an idea pop into her head, it was cruel and twisted and oh so very clever, but she would need to talk to Alastor first, the father would need to weigh in before Charlie did anything. Eyes drifting shut, Charlie was gently cradled to sleep by the lullaby of tears as Cherri sobbed long into the night.

***

It shocked Vaggie, how much Lucifer had hoarded, but then she thought of the many thousands of years that he had to do it in. so actually for being a huge controlling megalomaniac it seemed about right. Another vault opened and another piece of a body stuffed in the sack she was carrying, just one piece left and she hoped that this next one would be it, so far they had yet to be stopped, either because they moved from place to place quick enough, or the more hopeful option was that any alarms or alerts that were set in place were simply not working because of everything that had gone on in the city. Vaggie’s eye was itching with tiredness but she didn’t complain and just rubbed a hand against it to try and wake herself up slightly. For every success there were at least three failures, so many of the vaults had not contained the piece they sought and after hours of searching that had to move on to the next one. How Alastor remembered where all these places were was completely beyond Vaggie, as they once again appeared in a stone tunnel that led on, already walking in step they moved to approach the door that would no doubt be a short distance away.

“I hope this is it, do you feel like your luck is just about to run out?” Alastor laughed.

“All the time my dear, and this is no exception… I feel that any moment now Lucifer will come swooping in and end our little show before it has begun.” Vaggie sighed.

“And they call me pessimistic.” Alastor shrugged.

“Just an observation is all, of course my hopes are that this will work and not spectacularly backfire.” The pair stopped as a familiar door loomed ahead of them, another stroke of luck, these vaults all seemed to be guarded and warded in the same manner and Alastor’s shadow was getting more proficient in opening them as it slid silently forward and began the task of disarming it. Vaggie let out a sigh.

“Are you planning on ruling then, once this is over?” She fixed her gaze on Alastor and waited for him to choose his words.

“Someone will need to control the mess after the dust settles, with Charlie and I as equals I think we have the best claim and can hopefully settle things quickly. Vaggie frowned.

“Aren’t you worried they’ll just say you’re puppeting her? And it's nothing more than a coup.” Alastor smiled.

“There will always be those against us, the important thing is we act together and show an image of strength, it was fear of Lucifer’s strength that kept everyone in line so those responsible for his downfall must be equally commanding of respect.” Vaggie grunted.

“What a wonderful tyrant you’ll be… almost glad I won’t be around to see it.” Alastor frowned,

“If I may, you’re being awfully nonchalant about erasing yourself. Are you sure you’ve prepared yourself?” Vaggie frown turned into a scowl.

“What just because I’m going to die I should be a weepy and crying mess, is that?” 

“I didn’t say those words.”

“Yeah, but you meant that you pompous shitlord, I always knew I would die for someone I loved, I did it for Charlie, and I’d do it for Molly, and now this is our best chance to save everyone? Yeah… I’m ready… wishing I had more time or I had a different life won’t do me any good, this is the hand I’ve got, so I’m playing with it.” Alastor paused for a moment and then spoke.

“Well, I admire your convictions, it isn’t every day someone willingly walks themselves to the slaughterhouse.” Before Vaggie could respond to that the door groaned open, she jerked her head towards it.

“Let’s just get this done.” The pair moved forward, something was instantly different, the usual stacks of books and strange items were nowhere to be seen, it was all blank and empty, as Alastor shone the light from his staff around illuminating the darkness.

“This doesn’t feel right.” Vaggie muttered as she took a step closer towards Alastor.

“I agree, I want to say it's a trap, but surely we would have already triggered it by now.” As the sweeping light crossed the centre of the chamber it reflected and caught their attention, a chiselled jawline, perfect cheeks and that flawless complexion, its closed eyes made it almost seem like it was simply sleeping, with brown hair dangling down. The head of a divine being was propped up in the centre of the room, mounted on a pole, the tip was shoved roughly into the neck suspending it a good two meters off the ground. Around it in criss-crossing multilayer drawings was pentagrams and horrible scratched on runes that seem to shift and crawl around in the darkness. Vaggie pursed her lips

“Can I call bullshit on that?” She pointed to the ring of drawings around the single pole, Alastor frowned.

“Unfortunately I have to agree, I wonder why Lucifer took different steps here.” 

“Maybe the head is simply more recognizable, considering the other bits are just random parts?” Alastor tapped his claws against his staff.

“Perhaps, regardless… I don’t think we want to be crossing that threshold.”

“You always this insightful?” Alastor ignored the barbed comment and keeping a wide gap between him and the magic circle quickly explored the rest of the vault. It was empty, this whole place was contained just to hold the head of Uriel. He came back and started to slowly circle the area, staring down at the markings, attempting to recall what these could mean, although he was hardly versed in the infernal speech that Lucifer employed, and this seemed very ancient. 

“Any ideas?” Vaggie had crossed her arms and moved across, leaning her back against one of the walls, nothing she could do… she was strong, fast and could hit things. Magic was way out of her area of expertise. Alastor shook his head.

“Unfortunately, no.” Vaggie sighed and rubbed her eye.

“Great, stumped at one of the last hurdles, can you even tell what those things will do? Like a magic alarm?” 

“No, I doubt it would be so simple, but I can’t seem to figure out what they do, or their range otherwise I would have suggested just grabbing someone from the city and tossing them over the threshold.” Vaggie rolled her eye.

“Of course you’d suggest throwing someone in there to disarm it.” 

“Actually I think I made it pretty clear that I didn’t want to do that.” Vaggie frowned and let out a sigh.

“This is exhausting… okay, what about going under it?” Alastor cocked an eyebrow.

“Excuse me?” 

“I mean literally tunnelling under it and just grabbing the head from underneath.” Alastor opened his mouth, closed it again and there was a strange static that filled the air.

“Surely, Lucifer wards sink deep into the ground?” Vaggie stared at him.

“Do you know that for a fact or are you just assuming? If you’ve got a better idea I’m all ears.” Unfortunately Alastor didn’t, he started leaving and Vaggie looked after the radio demon who paused and turned his head.

“I don’t want to be in here if this goes wrong, I would suggest the same to you.” Vaggie shifted from her spot and left with him, just on the other side of the disarmed vault door, Alastor snapped his fingers and a small burrowing worm appeared on the ground, similar to those that carved out the original subterranean lair. Wordlessly it started to burrow and disappeared in the small hole it left behind. Alastor’s shadow reached up and pulled the huge stone doors shut. Just in case there was going to be a blast. Then they waited, anticipation in the air like a fog. The only sound was their breathing and the occasional notes of static that seemed to hum and buzz around Alastor. There was a long pause and finally Alastor spoke.

“It’s arrived.” Vaggie let out a breath that she hadn’t realized she’d been holding.

“Well, we haven’t been cursed yet or had Lucifer storm in…” Alastor nodded and turned to his shadow, the shadow gave him what could only be described as a filthy look as it descended into the hole. Soon an echoing noise of a pole scraping and bouncing against the tiny worm tunnel began to fill the silence and Alastor’s shadow reappeared waving a pole with a decapitated head around like a trophy. Alastor rolled his eyes.

“Yes, yes… very proud of yourself, now stop waving that thing around and put it in the sack.” The shadow shuffled over and Vaggie pulled the sack open and the jumble of parts that were jostling around and the shadow put the head in the bag and then began to vigorously shake the pole it was stuck on trying to get it free. Vaggie stared for a moment before grabbing the head and just pulling hard.

“Not even risking your shadow, eh? Shitlord.” Alastor shook his head.

“It’s not like these are those exterminators… they aren’t even true angels, and this happens to be an arch-angel.” Vaggie blinked as she did up the sack.

“So what’s the difference?” Alastor paused.

“Well, there’s very little information about them in hell, for some reason Lucifer doesn’t like that sort of knowledge floating around freely.” 

“Yeah… wonder why that is.” She shook the bag to make a point. Alastor smiled.

“Quite. Well at the top you have God, a petulant child who built an ant farm and then abandoned it.” Vaggie winced.

“Maybe not say that sorta shit around…” She shook the bag again. Alastor ignored her.

“Then underneath that you have the seven arch-angels… created at the beginning of everything.” Vaggie looked down at the bag again.

“Makes you feel kind of small, in the grand scheme, doesn’t it?” Alastor let out a dry laugh.

“Speak for yourself my dear, I always try to stand tall.” 

“So Lucifer was a fallen arch-angel then?” Alastor shook his head.

“No, he was once known as Morningstar, an exemplar of his kind to the flocks of Angels around him, then came the war in the heavens and his fall…” 

“Let me understand, an  _ actual  _ angel, is leagues above us, magic or not… right? Like Lucifer can just walk circles around us?” Alastor nodded and Vaggie continued. “So what are arch-angels to angels? How did Lucifer do this?” She indicated to the bag once more. Alastor shook his head.

“No idea my dear, there wasn’t a single scrap of history regarding Lucifer fighting something like this, I didn’t even know what it was until I opened the box in the ninth circle.” Vaggie looked worried for a moment.

“Is it just me, or do you think this could be a terrible, bad idea?” 

“Probably, but the idea of eternal torture without end seems worse.” 

“I guess…” Alastor took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“It seems we’ve gathered everything we need to try.” He trailed off as his gaze fixed on the grey soul next to him, Vaggie felt a strange heaviness in her limbs that was more than just the exhaustion.

“... Oh, yeah.” Time seemed to have sailed past and now she was approaching the end of her journey. She let out a breath that seemed more shaky than she would have liked. Tendrils of fear were gripping around her stomach and she nervously rubbed the back of her neck. Alastor noted the shift in body language.

“Are you ready to go?” Vaggie nodded once and was silent as Alastor shifted both of them and they vanished.

Reappearing, Vaggie was surprised they were in the top part of Rosie’s shop around a silent corner and ruined window displays, Alastor turned to Vaggie and gave her an oddly serious look.

“I understand what this means, is there anything you need to do? You look like you need rest.” Vaggie let out a dry laugh, he was right… she was exhausted.

“I don’t think me being tired is going to affect what’ll happen… I want to talk to Molly, and Charlie.” Alastor nodded.

“I think we can spare a couple of hours, but time  _ is  _ against us.” Vaggie turned and went to walk across the shop, Rosie looked surprised for a moment that they had chosen to appear there, she said nothing and was deep in concentration keeping her shop safe from yet another attack.

“You would think they would learn by now, surely the bodies are warning enough.” Alastor spoke as he moved past, Rosie didn’t respond. Descending the stairs Vaggie found herself being stared at by everyone in the room, Molly was absent but the glare from Angel told her everything she needed, it felt like the stares were boring into her soul and she couldn’t take it, looking around and away from the faces she noticed and called out.

“Is Charlie not back yet?” The small blue demon cuddled up in a corner called back.

“The princess hasn’t come back yet.” Vaggie turned, half alarmed towards Alastor.

“I n-need to speak to her.” Alastor's face fell slightly.

“I do not know when my darling will be returning and as much as it pains me, we don’t have the time to wait, too much could change.” Vaggie knew he was right but it hurt, oh god it hurt her that she couldn’t say goodbye.

“C-Can I have some paper and a pen then?” Alastor snapped his fingers and sheets of paper and envelopes appeared in his hand along with an elegant fountain pen, he passed them to Vaggie. 

“I’ll come once you’ve finished your business.” Alastor reached over and very careful only to grab the top of the sack, took it from Vaggie and held it at arms length as he disappeared leaving her alone by the entrance of the stairwell. She took a step in and found Angel had got himself up and was marching over.

“How could ya do that to her!?” Vaggie felt like her heart was constricting in her chest as she stared at his upset face.

“Angel, I didn’t want this.” 

“Fuck off with that, throwin’ yourself under the bus, in a plan that sounds fuckin’ crazy… do you have any idea how much Molls is hurtin’ because of you!” 

“W-Where is she?” Angel glared at her

“What? You wanna break her heart some more!?” There was a sudden barking shout.

“ANGEL! Cut that shit out, right now!” Arackniss was crossing the room and glaring at his brother, Angel turned and stared daggers at the dark spider.

“Fuck off ‘Niss, this ain’t got nothin’ to do with ya.” 

“Yes it fucking does Angel, it’s about family and look at her! Vaggie’s hurting just as much so don’t you fucking dare try and make her feel bad about this, and if she wants to see Molly, that’s up to her and Molly!” Angel gritted his teeth but stared at the floor unable to argue back. Arackniss turned his gaze to Vaggie.

“She’s down there, she moved to a small room, she didn’t want to be bothered by anyone… she shut us all out.” Vaggie swallowed hard and rubbed the corner of her eye.

“T-Thank you.” Arackniss gave her a nod and put hands on Angel's shoulder and started shepherding him to the side, the fight seemed to have been extinguished in the male pink spider and he just looked empty. Vaggie moved towards the direction Arackniss had pointed, ignoring the watching eyes of everyone, she felt like she might collapse but she tensed up, gritted her teeth and carried on. 

Down a small corridor she was greeted with a plain wooden door, the soft sounds of someone moving around the other side of it, it must be Molly. Vaggie froze up, paralysed by fear and worry, what if Angel had been right and she didn’t want to be seen? Vaggie was scared, terrified of being shunned away at the very end, she couldn’t blame Molly, the spider was hurting just as much as she was. If she wanted to be angry, Vaggie would let her. Unable to find her courage Vaggie just stood at the door looking at it. She was running out of time and she wanted to say goodbye. She needed to say goodbye to Charlie to… and the others, but she couldn’t speak to all of them, her heart couldn’t take it. Vaggie let out a tiny sob, she was brave enough to die for the right reasons, but was a coward of the heart. 

She didn’t have the strength to stay with Charlie, she didn’t have the strength to face the others now, or even just knock on the door. Taking herself down a small side passage she slid down onto the floor and slowly unfurled the paper and took the cap of the pen, if she wasn’t ready to talk to Molly yet she would at least get this done. Even if her hand was shaking and she had to write with her thigh holding up the paper, it was messy and stained with the occasional tear, but this needed to be done. One to each of them, apart from Alastor, and that thought caused the corners of her mouth to turn upwards into a smile, one last fuck you to that radio asshole. 

***

_ Husker, _

_ Never have I met a man who tried so hard to make it seem like he didn’t care, you were an asshole, gruff and didn’t have a good thing to say about anybody, and don’t think I didn’t notice you getting liquored up during your shift, the smell of coffee isn’t that strong to mask all the shit you were pouring into it.  _

_ As someone who made it seem like they had given up, you were always on time and always reporting everything that needed it, you’re not that sly. I knew you cared, and look at you now? I bet you’ve never been so nervous, let me give you a piece of advice from one tough asshole to another. It’s not a bad thing to show someone you care, even if it’s just a little every now and then. It doesn’t hurt as bad as you think.  _

_ ~~~ _

_ Niffty, _

_ I never considered how much of a positive energy you had until I wasn’t seeing you daily, I miss it, even now. I owe you an apology and I’m sorry it couldn’t be in person to give you. I used to think you were impulsive, especially with your more ‘physical’ activities, that was unfair of me. It was on me to get to know you and understand what you go through, I didn’t and made assumptions about your character instead. It’s not impulse or weakness, you’re fighting a tough battle and you are far stronger than I think people believe when they first see you, that was certainly what happened to me. _

_ Take care of yourself, and watch out for Husker, he’s got a heart in there somewhere. _

_ ~~~ _

_ Arackniss, _

_ You kept quiet and to yourself, a model prisoner it has to be said. You went completely under my radar and at the time, was a fairly impressive feat. I know you have anger, I’ve been in that same place, don’t let it do to you what it did to me, it blinded me and made me fail to see what was really happening, your family loves you and they need you, so try not to do anything really stupid that would upset them, okay? _

_ If this works, and once the dust settles you’ll have a chance to start again, be honest to yourself, maybe it's time to leave the family business behind? Try and find something that makes you happy, because money and power, they don’t lead to happiness. Your father was not a happy man, just something to think about. _

_ Please make sure Angel doesn’t do anything too stupid, you know Molly will only end up blaming you somehow anyway… _

_ ~~~ _

_ Angel, _

_ I swear to god Angel, if you keep calling me Vags even after I'm gone I’ll pull myself back together just to kick you in the balls. You’re probably angry with me and I get that, I’ve hurt Molly. I hope in time you can understand why I did what I had to do, it had to be me and it’s fine, I was ready to throw myself in the way to protect Molly, just this isn’t a firefight and maybe I can save a few more people at the same time. _

_ I know you know, but she’ll need you… it was fun being part of a strange dysfunctional family, even if it was only for a little while. Also, it's a bit weird you were so obsessed with your twins sex life. If this goes smoothly you’re a free man, Valentino ain’t coming back and I bet at this point the last sections of his territory have gone up in flame, I know we both shared a hatred for that sort of prison. Maybe it's time someone else was in charge, who lived that life to make changes to it.  _

_ Try not to overdose too much, I know what you’re like.  _

_ ~~~ _

_ Charlie, _

_ I remember when I first started working for you, I used to think you were too naive about caring for sinners that had committed the worst crimes. You showed levels of compassion in your work that I didn’t even know was capable from the daughter of Lucifer. You grew on me, and I want to think that I grew a little on you too, we both tried to keep it professional but you were a friend, I don’t regret us not being more, but I do regret not being there for you as much as you were for me, at least that’s what it felt like. _

_ I know we’ve had our differences recently, and that we haven’t left things on the best terms, I can’t imagine what you’re going through, I only hope that when you finally decide who you are, you still have a little room for that compassionate amazing, woman who changed everyone she ever met for the better.  _

_ I’m not mad, I was never angry, I was just sad because I thought you’d lost your way. You have so much potential Charlie and I know you’ll make the best out of it.  _

_ Forever and always your friend _

_ ~~~ _

_ Molly, _

_ I hope I have the courage to see you, I’m not as strong as you think I am, I’m not always brave, I’m scared now, I’m really scared. Not of what I’m about to do but if I don’t have the courage to see you, to tell you how much you mean to me and how much I love you. _

_ If my courage fails, it’s me not you. I love you. I love you with all of my being. _

_ I wish things were different, I do. That we weren’t involved in any of this, so we could just stay together and be safe. That’s not reality though, we are in this and we’re not safe, but I have a chance to make it better, I have to take it, for you, for your family and our friends. I know you might hate that it seems like I'm going away, that I’m leaving you. I’m not, I’ll always be right there, even if you can’t see me, even at the end of a painful day, I’ll be there.  _

_ I said it before but it's true, you don’t deserve to be in hell, but as selfish as it is, I’m glad you are… I got to meet you, and if things were different and this never happened, I probably would never have got to meet you, so I’m grateful for the time we had and that we could have it. _

_ I’m not going to tell you to try not to hurt, I know you’ll be hurting, I know it’s going to suck. But I do know that you’re strong, tough and about as stubborn as Angel and Arackniss combined. They'll want to help you, don’t shut them out. Don’t bottle it away.  _

_ I love you Molly, and I always will. _

_ Forever yours, _

_ Vaggie _

***

Carefully sealing each envelope she picked the stack beside her and slid them down into her outfit. She would sort something out about getting to the right people later, for now she had to try again and standing up on shaking legs she dried the last of her tears from her cheek and took a few more steps so she could see the door Molly was behind, and then… well then there was nothing. Vaggie stood frozen as she stared at that wooden door, that may as well have been an impassable wall for all the trouble Vaggie was having approaching it. 

‘Coward’

She cursed herself, this was Charlie’s bedroom all over again, fear and worry gripping her as she stood there staring, almost willing for Molly to somehow know she was standing there and open the door, forcing an encounter. It wasn’t going to happen and if she didn’t do something she would never see Molly again, that was scarier, that was the real worry and Vaggie with a terrifying amount of effort started to move closer to the door. As she finally approached the door where Molly had secluded herself, Vaggie felt her legs freeze and lock up, she was nervous and scared and found her hand was trembling as she reached out and gently knocked. There wasn’t a response and Vaggie pressed her forehead against the wooden door and called to the other side. 

“H-Hey Molls… it’s me, I… I’m back for a bit, b-before I… go.” She heard it, frantic footsteps and suddenly the door was thrown open and Vaggie was pulled into a crushing pink hug as Molly threw herself over the moth demon.

“I-I’m so sorry! I never w-wanted you to s-stay away!” Relief washed over Vaggie and she cuddled her back gently. 

“I know hun, I know you didn’t mean it.” Molly shook her head.

  
“I s-shouldn’t have said t-those things.” Vaggie gave her a warm smile and tried to soak in the feeling of her warmth as they gently swayed in place.

“I was never mad at you Molls, you know that?” Molly nodded and sniffed loudly.

“H-How long do you have?” 

“A little bit of time.” Molly shuffled back into the room, letting go and Vaggie followed, carefully closing the door and looking around. This looked like some form of back storage room, although half the boxes were opened and contents strewn over, there was an old and worn sofa in the corner and judging from the stuff that had been tipped onto the floor by its base, Molly had been using it to lay on.

“Were you exploring?” Vaggie asked, a hint of amusement in her voice, Molly looked back and around the room.

“Y-Yeah… just s-seein’ what was around... keep, k-keep my mind off…” She fell quiet and Vaggie moved over to hold her hand. 

“I’m so sorry Molls.” The female spider screwed up her face and shook her head.

“Don’t! D-don’t say it… If t-this is r-really it… I don’t want to be cryin’ with you the w-whole time.” Molly had already begun to shake and she was trying with all her might not to break down now, she had cried practically non-stop since Vaggie left but now she was back, she didn’t want to be crying any more, not for the time they had left.

“What do you want?” Molly held Vaggie’s wrist and just brought her to the old lumpy couch.

“Just hold me… please.” Vaggie nodded and Molly curled up laid on her side, waiting quietly, a shiver ran up her entire body and she was still having trouble breathing right. Then she felt the warmth of the smaller woman curling up behind her, grey arms wrapping around her tightly and her face nuzzling into the back of Molly’s neck, she felt safe, warm and loved. She broke her own rule and was already crying.

Vaggie knew, of course she did, she was pressed against Molly’s back and could feel the shakes and tremors, Vaggie closed her eye and was gently breathing in that soft smell that Molly seemed to carry with her, it was her conditioners she used or maybe just her natural scent, but it felt light and airy and Vaggie was being lulled into a gentle rest, pressed against something warm and soft. Molly managed to calm herself down enough to hear the rhythmic breathing of Vaggie’s sleeping body, she uncurled herself from the ball she was tucked up in and rolled over a little, Vaggie stirred but didn’t wake and Molly brushed aside the mass of silver hair to look at Vaggie’s whole face, she was beautiful, and she looked exhausted, Vaggie always fought, fought for herself and fought for others. She had come with the intention of spending her last few hours with Molly, together, but in the moment, with the person she was most comfortable with, sleep had decided to intervene, and the pink spider wanted to be able to give something to Vaggie, even if it was just a comfortable rest at the end. But this lumpy old sofa wasn’t comfortable and Molly wanted this to be just them, together. Carefully she slipped free of Vaggie’s fingers that were holding onto her. Before quickly undressing herself, there was nothing more natural than this and settling back down Molly carefully lifted Vaggie and rolled the moth demon onto her chest. It always used to make her smile how much taller she was than Vaggie, as the silver haired woman happily nuzzled into Molly’s chest, disturbing her fluff and resting her head on her bosom. It was precious and Molly just stared at her, so contented and happy and it hurt her heart something worse than she could have prepared for, but she didn’t cry or sob, not this time, not with Vaggie so close instead she ran a hand up and under Vaggie’s clothes to press a hand to her stomach, like she always used to when they snuggled and drew small familiar patterns that always helped Vaggie sleep, the lingering taste of Vaggie’s skin on Molly’s fingers made the spider screw her eyes shut tight as she savoured every single moment. 

If only it could last forever.

Eventually Vaggie seemed to shift and stir and her eye fluttered open to the sight of laying on top of her very naked girlfriend. She quickly wiped her mouth from the drool that had leaked out of a corner leaving a small damp patch.

“I’m sorry…” Molly reached up with a hand and gently stroked Vaggie’s cheek.

“You always drool on me when you nap, I got used to it.” She tried to smile, but it just didn’t hold, her eyes gave it away, those huge expressive eyes that were just about holding back the sadness that was slowly overwhelming the spider. Vaggie shook her head as she shifted up.

“I meant falling asleep… I didn’t mean to.” 

“You needed rest, you looked exhausted.” Vaggie held back the comment that it really didn’t matter how tired she was right now, it seemed that Molly had wanted it to. Vaggie blinked a couple of times and rubbed her eyes.

“Why are you naked?” Molly’s hand fell from Vaggie’s face to hold her side.

“Because I give the best naked cuddles and you know it.” Vaggie let out a tiny laugh.

“I do know it.” She went back down to rest and Molly used one of her hands to gently run fingers through Vaggie’s hair. The moment almost seemed normal, peaceful and something that Molly never wanted to let go of. But the end  _ was  _ coming and try as Molly might to avoid the elephant in the room and just enjoy their moment together, it was drawing ever closer, she had things she wanted to say but no idea how to say them, Vaggie was just resting on her, gently gripping her fur and running it through her fingers. 

“I don’t want you to go.” 

“I know… if it makes you feel better you could always break up with me now?” Molly let out a strange half sobbing laugh and shook her head.

“I’m closer to marrying you than leaving you…” Vaggie’s wobbly smile made Molly crack as her body shook. Vaggie gave a silly smile and gently reached out to hold Molly’s cheek.

“I don’t think I’ve ever been proposed to.” Molly sniffed and suddenly shifted so Vaggie slowly slid to one side, the moth reached out to touch Molly but she stood up getting away from Vaggie’s touch that caused Vaggie to look concerned as Molly was suddenly rummaging around the boxes in the small room they were occupying. Suddenly Molly let out a small triumphant noise and pulled out what looked like an old shower curtain, Vaggie raised a questioning eyebrow as she watched Molly tearing off the top part of it and came hurrying back, she reached out and held Vaggie’s hand before slipping one of the shower curtain rings onto her grey finger, the large plastic hoop was far too large and just half dangled in place, Vaggie stared up at Molly who gave the silliest smile despite tears running down her face.

“I-It’s o-official, see?” Vaggie laughed and couldn’t stop as she held onto that plastic hoop like it was made out of the most precious of metals.

“You're ridiculous and silly, and I love it…” Molly swallowed hard.

“W-We could have a l-life of silly and r-ridiculous, t-together… p-please… d-don’t do t-this.” Molly was looking imploring into Vaggie’s face, unashamedly crying for the love that she was about to lose. Vaggie face crumpled and she started crying too.

“I h-have to, to keep you s-safe.” Molly was shaking her head and her sobbing got worse.

“I d-don’t want to be s-safe… I want y-you! It’s not f-fair! It’s not, i-it’s n-n-n-n-” Vaggie moved across to hold Molly so tightly in an embrace as she whispered into her neck.

“Hush, I know, I wish things were different, I really do… more than anything. But I got to meet you… that’s more than I could ever have hoped for… and I got to love you… every single part of you.” Molly clutched Vaggie’s back tightly. 

“I-I’m sorry I’m not s-stronger!” Vaggie shook her head.

“Don’t be, you’re you… and you never need to change.” 

“I l-love you so much… I d-don’t know what I’m g-going to do without y-you!” Vaggie smiled and squeezed hard against the pink spider.

“I know… do you want me to tell you?” There was a pause and Vaggie continued. “You’re going to still love Angel and Arackniss and want to look after both of them, even if you have to get a little bossy to do it… and I know that both of them will still love and care for you.” Molly couldn’t form the response as she squeaked and cried trembling into Vaggie, the time for words was over for both of them and they just clutched into each other, both praying that time would somehow stand still and they could stay together in a single moment forever. 

But time waited for no one, and soon Vaggie was slowly pulling away, Molly staring at her, using all of her energy to remember every line that made Vaggie’s beautiful face, she would count every single silver hair on her head to remember her perfectly. Vaggie reached out and cupped both hands on Molly’s face and pulled her in for a kiss. It was soft, gentle and wet with tears. Molly didn’t want it to end, she could feel what this was and she wasn’t ready, she could never be ready for the meaning of this kiss, their last kiss

A goodbye. 

“I h-have to go…” Molly shook her head frantically, even if there wasn’t a single hope in hell, she would pray that maybe this time Vaggie would suddenly change her mind.

“D-Don’t leave me…” Vaggie gave her one of the gentlest looks she could as she sniffed and wiped at her puffy eye. 

“I might be gone, but my l-love won’t be. I love you.” Molly's bottom lip trembled and she finally nodded.

“I l-love you t-too!” Then Vaggie was stepping away, moving across the room and towards the door, it was horrible and Molly couldn’t stand to see Vaggie leaving. She was standing up tall before she knew it and crossing the room. 

“C-Can I c-come?” Vaggie paused and looked sadly.

“You d-don’t want to see… I k-know you and it’ll hurt too much.” Molly stopped and just wobbled in place, Vaggie let out a ragged breath as her hand was on the door.

“G-Goodbye Molls…” The words she never wanted to hear, ever… never ever. Molly was crying, it was hard and it hurt but she needed to say it, her guts were twisting into knots so tight she thought she might vomit, but Vaggie was leaving and this was it, she needed to.

“G-G-Goodbye.” As the world left her mouth her knees gave out and she collapsed to the floor as the door gently shut and she was alone, all alone. There wasn’t screaming this time, no white rage of misery, instead she clutched her hands to her mouth and silently cried for the love who had given her so much and fate had decided to take everything from her. 

Vaggie was holding a hand to her mouth too as she tried not to start sobbing, she was trying to be brave and it was taking her everything. She feared going back out to see them all again, across the corridor, she couldn’t face another round of looks, it would break her so when she saw Alastor quietly waiting for her, she could not describe the feeling that for once, she was glad to see him. The radio demon looked rather sombre and turned to her.

“Are you ready?” Vaggie nodded silently and could barely speak.

“P-Please. It has to be now.” Alastor gave her a nod and the pair vanished into shadow. When they reappeared it seemed that they had only travelled a few meters but they had bypassed everyone in the area by the stairs, Vaggie could hear them talking from here.

“Thank you. I don’t think I can deal with anyone else now.” Alastor nodded and turned to face the room they were in, it seemed he had laid out pieces of the body on the floor, or more specifically it looked like he had simply emptied the contents of the sack onto the floor. 

“I am still uneasy to touch them, would you mind?” Vaggie turned to look and saw that Alastor in his hands had a needle and thread.

“Just stitch it back up? Fine, this might take a while though. Before that.” Vaggie reached down and pulled out the stack of letters.

“I want you to hand these out, once I’m… gone. Can you please  **not** read them? They’re personal.” Alastor looked at the small collection of letters and the way Vaggie’s hands shook ever so slightly.

“A very reasonable last request… to put your mind at ease I’ll offer you a simple deal, complete this task and I will deliver these messages without knowing their contents to the correct recipients in a timely fashion.” Vaggie frowned for a moment as she mulled his words over, satisfied there was no horrible loophole.

“Deal.” they shook and with a tiny flash of green light there was a tiny mark around Alastor’s finger, it looked like a Voodoo fetish and he glanced at it.

“Very few times I ever bind myself into a deal.” With a snap the small pile of letters disappeared. Vaggie turned back and started shifting body parts towards herself and bent over them crouched on the floor as she began stitching them back together. 

“Don’t you think it's a bit weird he just looks like a human? No wings, no halo… nothing.” Alastor watched from a safe distance as Vaggie cut the thread and started a new section.

“Perhaps this is just a suspended state? I have little knowledge on arch-angels or their biology.” Vaggie paused for a moment.

“Would you even call it biology, it's not as if they’re natural.” 

“Very true. Handsome though.” Vaggie could have snorted with laughter if she wasn’t contracting on pushing something back inside the chest cavity. 

“Wouldn’t expect that from you.” Alastor shrugged.

“You cannot deny it's built like an Adonis, it’s lucky Angel wasn’t around for this.” Vaggie managed to smile.

“Can you imagine? Trying to seduce an arch-angel just because he’s packing… well, you know.” This was strangely calming, just casual conversation whilst Vaggie worked about putting this humanoid body back together, even if she was feeling delicate this was a strange sense of normalcy that she needed. Then the calm was shattered when she heard the desperate crying of her name.

“V-Vaggie? Vaggie!” It was Molly and clearly she was running around calling for her.

“Has a-anyone s-seen her? V-VAGGIE!” Alastor looked towards the door.

“I can block out the sound if you would prefer.” Vaggie let out a long sigh and shook her head, pausing her work.

“She can come up to the door, just don’t let her in, not until I know.” 

“Very well.” A static hum and you could hear Molly surprised yelp as she landed on the floor just outside.

“V-Vaggie!?” Vaggie took a deep breath before answering.

“I’m in here Molls, wha-” before she could finish the sentence the door handle was already being rattled, but the shadows that were gripping around the frame kept it secure.

“Please let me in!” Vaggie hands started to shake so she gripped them against her thighs.

“Molls, I need to do this, please don’t make it harder.” There was a long pause.

“I know… I just, l-let me be with you, u-until the end…” 

“Hun, you know what that means?” 

“P-Please…” Vaggie turned to Alastor, and spoke very quietly.

“Make sure that she doesn't do anything stupid, please.” The radio demon nodded and the shadows constricting the door vanished and Molly almost fell straight into the room having to straighten up and flail her arms slightly to regain balance. She gasped when she saw the body that Vaggie was currently working with.

“I-Is t-that?” Vaggie nodded and Molly stared at it for a long time before her eyes locked onto Vaggie, she wasn’t crying but her eyes were red and sore.

“W-Where can I?” she looked around the room and Vaggie indicated at the spot by a wall close to her.

“Don’t touch any of the parts, we’re still not sure if it's safe.” Molly nodded and sat down, she was only concentrating on Vaggie, everything had simply fallen away. Vaggie thought that it would be distracting but Molly was being quiet and her being here was comforting now that she had stopped screaming her name. So Vaggie continued to stitch and tie together the large body, as more pieces fell into place it was getting harder to shift this mountain of a man. Ten feet easily and with slabs of muscle that were well-defined, the thought of Angel in this room right now caused Vaggie to smile. The simple joy of knowing how he would just say something so disgusting right about now. 

Molly was quiet, but the inside of her head wasn’t, she was screaming, praying… shouting. She wanted to launch herself at Vaggie, to try and drag her away, get her away from that thing, that horrible thing that was going to take her heart. But she couldn’t, Vaggie wouldn’t allow it and she would be forced or teleported from this place unable to return. So she sat still and in agony as her lover put together the thing that was going to kill her. She tried desperately instead to concentrate on Vaggie, just to hold onto the images of her still being with her. One goodbye wasn’t enough, a year's worth of goodbyes wouldn’t be enough. 

“Vaggie…” She finally spoke out, quietly to not potentially ruin anything, Vaggie paused.

“Yeah?” 

“You think this is actually gonna work?” 

“I think it's the best chance we have.” 

“I don’t like losin’ you on a chance…” Vaggie smiled sadly as she resumed working.

“I know hun, but I like the idea of Lucifer winning even less, he’s a monster.” Molly didn’t respond and fell silent again. Whether they could all feel it but Molly was hating the anticipation that hung heavy in the room, like it was a cloying atmosphere attempting to suffocate her. Vaggie was currently rolling the creature on its side as she stitched up the back of its neck, everything was done, it had taken a while but the only thing left was a strange hole located in its chest and Vaggie knew what was going to be going there. 

“I’m done.” She stated and Alastor looked down at the body. Alastor snapped into existence a pair of gloves and started slipping them on, he frankly looked ridiculous.

“Angel said that gloves protect against you… hopefully I can do this without touching the angel. Are you ready?” Vaggie turned her head to Molly who had gone very pale.

“Molls, you don’t want to be here.” Molly shook her head and tried to swallow down her feeling of nausea.

“I said ‘till the end.” Vaggie sighed but smiled.

“Thank you.” Molly gave a wobbly smile back. Vaggie turned her attention back to the radio demon.

“What do you want me to do?” 

“Lay on the floor, next to it and I’ll put a screen up, Molly my dear, I would recommend you staying by her head. Vaggie went to move and found she was trembling again, funny how death in the heat of battle was less scary than the slow march towards your own demise. Molly was next to Vaggie in an instant and holding her, it gave Vaggie just the tiny jolt she needed and she shuffled into place and lay on her back staring at Molly who was crouched down next to her head stroking her hair and breaking slowly down. A sudden wafting and a flimsy privacy screen had appeared just below Vaggie’s neck but it stretched up and you could only see Alastor’s silhouette moving around. Vaggie gritted her teeth.

“Don’t tell me when, okay? Just get on with it.” There was a sound of acknowledgement behind the screen. Molly started to break down as she stroked Vaggie’s hair and the moth looked straight into her eyes.

“Love you M-Molls.” Molly couldn’t speak and she just bobbed her head, fat tears rolling down her cheeks, her whole face seemed to be shaking as she could just about manage to mouth the words at her. Vaggie felt something cutting away at her top and she jumped at the touch. Molly practically jumped out of her skin and she started sobbing, she shouldn’t have come, this was too much for her.

“H-Hey M-Molls… c-come here.” Molly bent down lower and Vaggie leaned up and kissed her cheek. The spider was gripping so tightly into Vaggie’s hair it was starting to pull, not that it mattered to Vaggie. Then she felt a cutting in her chest and she gritted her teeth, her body was still bruised and half broken and it hurt, Molly could tell the difference immediately as tendons in Vaggie’s neck tensed hard. Molly found her voice as terrible as it was.

“V-V-Vaggie?” Vaggie looked straight into that crying face and she welled up as the pain suddenly intensified and she arched her back and gasped. Tears ran down her cheeks and Molly collapsed to cover her face in kisses. Vaggie couldn’t say a thing, she would scream if she opened her mouth as her whole body tensed with a trespass against her self taking place, there was a wrenching, wet tear, a crack and then a disgusting numbness that followed.

“I l-love y-you... V-Vaggie?” Molly pulled back just long enough to see that soft pink coloured eye staring blankly off in a direction, unmoving. She knew it had happened and wailed as she buried herself against Vaggie’s face, pulling her neck up so she was holding it close as she screamed. Alastor was clutching a still beating heart, as it dripped and squirted down his gloved hand and across Vaggie’s cut open chest. He was not so arrogant to assume him immune because he had once handled this before, he had seen first-hand Vox’s melted arm once he had returned to normal. Molly’s mourning was nothing but background noise as Alastor concentrated on the task at hand, careful not to splash himself with blood he moved the beating muscle across and then frowned suddenly as his hand was being tugged towards the corpse of Uriel like a magnet drawn together, it seemed to want to return to its master and Alastor afraid to be caught up in whatever was about to happen let go of it, the heart impacted in the centre of the bared chest and then started to slide as if caught in a whirlpool as it made its way closer and closer to the central hole. Alastor watched as everything started to vibrate, not just the body but the ground was shaking, stones and tiny pieces of concrete chipped loose and were skittering around on the floor as the heart disappeared into the cavity.

“Molly, I think we should depart…” There wasn’t a response as the spider was tugging and pulling at Vaggie’s body. Then Alastor could hear it, the sound of a heart beat, and all of tiny slivers of lines, the pieces that were held together with nothing but thread were glowing and a golden light was beginning to pour out. When the ground started to crack Alastor was moving, he roughly knocked the screen down and grabbed Molly, she shrieked loudly as she struggled.

“DON’T TAKE ME FROM HER!” He had a promise to keep, his shadow tore the door clean from its hinges and he dared not try and use shadow magic so close to the golden light so he was going to run, and he was going to run right now. Keeping Molly bundled over his shoulder despite her clawing and scratching at him as she screamed, he ran. Straight into the main room Angel and Arackniss hearing their sisters screeching were already ready and looking angry at Alastor as he came barrelling into the room.

“The fuck you doing!?” Angel was yelling as Molly was still clawing to try and get free and go back to Vaggie was more like a feral animal than his sister. Alastor didn’t stop moving straight to the stairwell.

“I WOULD SUGGEST RUNNING.” he shouted loudly and then froze as the air was beginning to fill with what looked like golden fireflies, they seemed to be pulsing and Alastor made a very strange noise, one no one had hardly heard before… panic. The other eldritch Overlord appeared at the top of the stairs and she looked deranged.

“What in heaven have you done ALASTOR?!” Alastor found his legs again and was running up the stairs two at a time. 

“EXACTLY ROSIE, EXACTLY!… NOW RUNNING!” The cracks in the floor centred on the vibrating body were beginning to spread and widen. Large fissures were appearing as the ground groaned and roared as the stone tore itself apart at the epicentre of what was building. Vaggie’s body slumped and slid down a hole, cascading into the darkness the silent fluttering of her silver hair to mark her descent into the abyss. Something had spooked Alastor enough that he was leaving like someone had set a fire under him whilst carrying a screaming Molly, no one was stupid enough to ignore the rumbling in the ground or the sudden appearance of motes of golden light, they were moving too, all of them. As soon as Summer and Dia took each other’s hands Blueberry was next to them, still clutching the bag Charlie had told her to look after. Dia took one look at the scared demon, took her hand with her free one and the trio sprinted. Alastor’s shadow slipped ahead and ripped the front doors down from the shopfront as he felt the earth beneath him shift. The spindly creatures that were Rosie’s defences seemed to sputter and melt away as the Overlord cancelled her spell and Alastor was running straight down the street until he no longer felt tremors, something was tugging at him to run, to keep running so he did. Until he was a good few hundred feet away, all the demons he passed recognized instantly the radio demon with what was clearly another victim over his shoulder and parted easily as they screamed and ran from him. 

When he skidded to a halt his heart was in overdrive and Molly was still fighting him, kicking him over and over in the gut to try and get him to let go. It took only moments for Angel and Arackniss to catch up as they had sprinted after their sister.

“WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!?” The rest caught up soon after, with similar questions and statements and then there was a mighty creaking and all eyes turned as they watched Rosie's Emporium twist in place as it was slowly sucked down into a sinkhole, bricks cracking and collapsing down with a shower of debris as the street started to get sucked down into it too. One of the last buildings in the upper districts, sucked down into oblivion. You could hear the cheering coming close to the ruins as the hordes of demons who had clearly been waiting for it to fall before attempting to loot it, smart opportunistic scavengers, not smart enough. Rosie's face was that of a snarling monster as she turned on him.

“D-Did you just do this to me Alastor?! I’m going to tear you apart!” Alastor was about to answer when Molly’s foot finally connected with his privates with enough force to double him over and the spider slipped free from his grip and instantly started to sprint back towards the shop, she barely made it three steps before it happened. 

A beam of golden light erupted from the ruins and blasted straight into the sky, solid and whole, it was radiant and terrible. Molly let out a harrowing scream and fell to her knees, hers wasn’t the only scream, looters had been too close and whilst it was too bright to see them, the group could see dark shapes twisting in agony as their bodies were conflagrated and disintegrating, nothing but ash on the wind. It pulsed and a wind whipped past all of them with it was the scent of roses mixed with sulphur the ground heaved again, and all of them had to try and keep balance as the ground itself seemed to be rejecting the presence of such a holy light. Then with an almighty sucking as the wind was rushing back in picking up trash and loose debris that sailed into the golden beam and vaporized it went out, the after image ingrained in all who watched and in its wake, a large molten crater, red rivulets of molten stone running down like blood from a wound in the earth. At the lowest point, the deepest part of the crater, a huge man, with a golden hued skin floated a couple of feet off the ground. Long light brown hair that seemed to be caught in an ethereal wind drifted past the front of his face. Then his eyes opened, and two pools of molten silver gazed with sight that had been taken for millennia, and the first thing he saw?

A tall demon in a red suit, who was wondering if this had been a good idea. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took an emotional toll, I will be updating this next week as I take a long weekend and stare mournfully off out a window.


	41. Hell Falls, Uriel Rises, Charlie Mourns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uriel the flame of god has awakened to a realm that has spiralled out of control and so he does what he was destined to do.
> 
> He fucks up some shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get your hard hats on lads and lasses, this chapter is gunna be metal as hell.
> 
> Apologies for the delay, I've been fighting off writers block like the plague, I kept on splitting my attentions between my two current passion projects (this and Hunting Monsters) which meant I would write a paragraph for both before going back, reviewing and then deleting it because I hated every word.
> 
> Ah well.

You got used to magic in hell, it was easier for some of the older denizens when magic was already a fearful superstition, for the newer generations it took some getting used to, eldritch might being used to conjure creatures, erect buildings and generally make those who could wield its powers a great deal more powerful than those who could not.

Rosie was a prime example, she had always been prim and proper even in life, never breaking social etiquettes in the light of day during her Victorian tea parties, it was in the evening and the silent night when she would practice her debased rituals and offer her occult praises. Her death and her banishment to the fiery pit for rejecting god's light, well it certainly didn’t surprise her but what had caught her interest was the sense that power existed in the very air around her and with the slightest amount of concentration she could pull it like a thread and stitch together almost anything she desired. 

Her rise was quick after that, not only deciding to dedicate her existence to the creation of fashionable clothes, something that, once discovered would cause the rich and powerful to go spare over, she restricted her stock to just a certain few items of each dress because exclusivity bred jealousy which made her business boom. She could also defend herself, lacing spells into the very foundations of her shop, she would never be a victim in hell. That was when she met him for the first time, Lucifer… The king of their hellish domain who had heard about a fantastic boutique in the lower reaches of his lands and took his time to requisition a dress for his wife, of course it was gratis, to be as low as to ask for the king for something as common as payment, it was unheard of. 

Lilith adored her dress, and with her pregnancy soon showing she had asked for a whole range of maternity dresses. Rosie had agreed and Lucifer tired of having to take his wife so far away from the palace simply moved Rosie’s entire shop and placed it straight into the upper districts, efficient and brutal and with it came Rosie’s title of Overlord as more and more noble demons and fiends lined up for Rosie’s clothes, the new personal tailor for the queen. Literal espionage was carried out as nobles backstabbed each other to get access to the unique dresses that Rosie simply refused to recreate, each piece was a unique work of art. 

Unique…

Well it certainly was unique now that it rested in a crater that birthed an arch-angel, it was a shame that it would be hard to market or that all her creations were either buried under rubble or disintegrated. Thanks to Alastor, all thanks to that thin and tall radio demon, Rosie would be having an incredibly difficult time trying to contain her anger at him if it weren’t for the bronzed skinned angel that was floating up and out of the crater. All eyes were on him despite being half blinded and disorientated from the light that had erupted from his rebirth. Angel Dust's emotional range was pointing straight at ‘scaroused’, Uriel clearly had no issue being completely nude, but Angel found his eyes to be both drifting down and staring, if temptation was a sin then oh lord was Angel Dust a sinner. 

Uriel descended until his feet touched the lip of the crater, the ground beneath him seemed to sag and crack, as if by simply existing he was warping the surrounding space, then he was moving forward, powerful strides as the muscles that had laid dormant for an unknown age worked once more in perfect unison. Arackniss was hissing out of the corner of his mouth.

“Should we fucking run?” Alastor shook his head but did not move to look at the spider, unable to take his eyes away from Uriel. 

“I don’t think it would matter much, do you?” as if to answer the question one of the scattered looters who had been too close to the beam of radiant light suddenly twitched and started crawling around panicked on the ground, his eyes had been burnt out but he was currently screaming and shuffling around right in front of Uriel. The arch-angel turned with a neutral expression on his angelic face, and when he spoke it was beautiful and terrible at the same time.

**“Find redemption in oblivion.”** His voice wasn’t one singular voice, it was a choir, old and young, male and female. Its echoing words were dissonant and harmonious and it sounded… wrong to be in hell. Clearly the blind sinner knew something was going on as it thrashed and tried to back away from the mysterious voice. It was almost lazy how Uriel raised his arm or how the golden light seemed to ribbon out of his fingers to entangle with the fallen sinner, it looked almost peaceful until the screaming started, the light seemed to soak into the red and marred skin before his very veins were golden and bulging, its entire body seemed to be boiling from the inside and as welts and cracks formed across the surface, the screaming seemed to magnify for a brief moment until nothing but ash was left as a husk crumpled down and was whipped away with the infernal wind. It didn't take anyone's deducing that particular sinner probably wasn't coming back.

There were no pupils in his silver eyes, just pools of glowing light, Uriel was human shaped but clearly not designed to be one, he was a step beyond. When his sight returned to the gathering of sinners, the ones who had organized his rebirth his gaze fell to one, fallen and crying. Molly had a soul different from the others, hers was purer than most, the rotting cankers that made up the others was an offence to his sight. The flaws their souls carried had turned them into monsters in hell, they all deserved their eternal torments in this godless place and those that attempted to stand against him would fall like chaff on grain. With only a moment's thought, his body was wrapped in simple white garbs, still barefoot he moved closer still.

Alastor could feel it, the divine radiance that was emanating from his body, it felt hot and the closer he moved the more uncomfortable it became, until it was akin to a burning sensation across his skin, it seemed it wasn’t just effecting him, every one of them was wincing and taking a step back to try and put some distance between them and Uriel. The only one who wasn’t moving was Molly, as she cried clutching her face hunched over on the ground. Angel, alarmed at Uriel’s continuing approach and with Molly directly in his way tried to step closer to drag his sister back, he made it a couple of steps before he was driven back, his hands looked like they had just been flash fried and he couldn’t withstand the energy that pouring from the arch-angel. 

“Molls! GET BACK!” He screamed in desperation, powerless to try and move her and watched with mounting terror as Uriel stopped directly in front of her. For whatever reason, Molly seemingly wasn't scalded by whatever it was that poured from Uriel like a wind. Uriel tilted his head to look at the pink spider. 

**“Those that chose the path of sacrifice should not be mourned but celebrated.”** That horrible voice was even more unsettling close up, Molly paused to look up and her eyes met his, Uriel's face lacked any trace of compassion or empathy, it was if he was stating a simple fact and Molly just shook her head and looked down at the floor again, back arching and shaking in silent sobs. Molly had no words for him, just knowing that he existed was more proof that Vaggie no longer did, and she couldn’t take the pain of the finality of it. Molly had hated being dragged away, she would have accepted being with Vaggie until the very end, she had wanted it, selfishly it would have made her pain go away even if Vaggie would never have wanted Molly to make that choice, like how Molly never wanted Vaggie to give up her heart. 

What’s done was done, Vaggie was gone and Molly had to try and survive with what felt like a missing part of herself. Uriel’s attention turned upwards and his gaze fell upon Alastor.

**“We spoke before foul creature, your machinations have failed.”** Alastor found it difficult to look at the creature, but thankfully he had at least stopped moving. 

“You know what’s happened?” Uriel's face remained the same stoic expression, his face could have been carved from marble from what his expression betrayed about his thoughts.

**“I know all that has ever been.”**

“Then, will this work?” 

**“Only my father can see all that will be, the morning star has grown powerful in his debasement of the divine, but he will not stand for my ascension, he will return, he has felt it.”** Angel wanted to make a snarky comment that he probably saw it too, along with everyone else in hell as that beam of light had rocketed up into the sky, Angel did however hold his tongue, the risk to his existence outweighed being bitchy. Alastor steadied himself as the stare from Uriel seemed to cut through him.

“If Lucifer comes here, should we depart?” 

**“If you leave now, his spawn will return alone.”** Alastor’s eyes twitched.

“Charlie is returning?...” He cursed the poor timing of it all and he turned to everyone else.

“None of you need to stay here, I’ll make sure Charlie is safe, Lucifer may very well be on his way.” Arackniss looked around the destroyed city.

“And where the fuck are we supposed to go?” 

“Away from here, there’s enough of you that sticking together should keep you safe enough.” Uriel had turned and walked back towards the crater, there was no need to hunt Lucifer down. The fallen angel would come to him, he knew all too well what Uriel possessed and if he left it too long it would be too late to stop what Uriel had wanted to do since the creation of the prison that contained Lucifer. Angel took the chance now and moved quickly to pick up Molly, she didn’t resist but was limp and needed to be dragged, her eyes snapped open and she started kicking.

“L-Let me go! I c-can’t leave h-her.” Angel gritted his teeth.

“Vaggie’s gone Molls! She’s gone! She wouldn’t wantcha to be sat here… she’d want you safe.” Molly let out a harrowing scream and shook her head.

“DON’T TELL ME WHAT SHE WANTED! S-SHE’S G-GONE!” She turned and buried her head into Angel's neck and sobbed into him. Angel had to pull out his extra set of arms to help hold Molly up and continue to move. 

“I know, I know… come on, ya don’t want to be here.” 

“W-What am I g-gunna do?” Angel had no answer for his sister that would be any comfort, and so just kept pulling her away from the retreating Uriel as the arch-angel continued to move. Angel turned to Alastor.

“We’re gettin’ the fuck outta here, gotta be some place still standin’...” Alastor grimaced for a moment as he finally tore his eyes away from the holy creature, it left a burning sensation in his eyeballs, and it was entirely unpleasant.

“I know you went there once, but can you remember where Niffty lives? I believe they headed there when we separated.” Arackniss spoke up.

“Yeah, I remember… Come on, let’s go… no need to hang around.” Rosie held back a barbed comment, the sight of the Uriel who had once again floated up and was just above the crater unnerved her. It was as if he was meditating, but there was no way he had his guard down, was he waiting? She turned to leave without a backwards glance at Alastor, she would get her dues from him later, right after Mimzy had wrung the repairs for her club out of his neck. Blueberry’s eyes glanced between Alastor and Dia, Charlie was coming here but she had told her to stay with Dia, and Dia was leaving with Summer. It had only been a day and a half but there was already a strange ache in her stomach, she needed to see her princess again but couldn’t disobey so silently turned, still clutching the bag tightly and followed close behind the two women. 

Alastor rested himself against a partially collapsed wall and slid down it slowly, exhaling and rubbing his face. Things were not going as smoothly as they seemed and they were in a dangerous situation. Eventually the sounds of Molly crying had disappeared and it left a deadly silence in its wake. Anyone close to the beam had been obliterated and anyone able to see what was floating there wanted to get as far away as possible. Alastor could still feel it, like a crawling disgusting sensation against his skin, it was an aversion to the holy body that was all the way away from him. The radio demon wondered if this was an ability Uriel willed into existence or was simply a by-product of a creature older than hell itself. It was an uneasy feeling that held into him, tendrils of what could be described as fear and worry wound their way tightly through his body. He worried if this would even work and what sort of hell it would leave behind if it did? It’s not like he had a city to rule over, more like a royal rumble and Charlie was top of his mind, she had been so… dismissive and it greatly concerned the radio demon that his darling doe was becoming disenchanted with him. 

***

Charlie was running, she had seen the beam of light that pierced the sky and broke into a full sprint, a terrible feeling in her stomach, it was in the direction she was heading and knowing everything? It was probably right over where she had last seen everyone. The city was a ruin, nothing was untouched by the upheaval of riots and fighting, it might as well have been a desolate wasteland that she was running through. Something different was in the air too, the souls she passed weren’t currently fighting, they were trying to get a sense of what they had just witnessed, standing still they talked amongst themselves as Charlie ran past. Confused faces barely recognized the blur that was the princess of hell as she sped through the rubble strewn streets. 

She was grateful that she left so early, the thought of being still on the other side of town when this had happened was horrible. She feared that maybe this was her father's work? Some very public show of force that he had finally won, she prayed that it wasn’t so, she still had too many things to say to too many people… Vaggie, Alastor, her mother. Conversations that were crucial to Charlie if she ever wanted to try and crawl herself out of this slump she had ended up in. Everything was confusing, her life was in shambles and she needed to slowly work through things if she had any hope of recovering from this. Charlie shook her head, banishing the thoughts for the moment, it was moods like this that threatened to pull her into a depressive slump again and she would rather not have to go about eating people to get out of her system right now, she was busy enough.

Leaping and bounding over debris she continued on, Charlie was agile enough when she concentrated on it, she never took for granted her superior physical capabilities that she had been blessed with, a cynical part of her had always said that her father would never have tolerated a weak child, so either through luck, or more likely Lucifer’s influence Charlie was practically immune to almost anything hell could throw at her… almost. It takes a special kind of power to catch Charlie off guard, like the denizens of the old circles. Alastor for all his magic and raw strength couldn’t really hurt her, just bend her a little. She allowed him to rule over her because she wanted it, she had wanted to sit by his feet. Where had that got her? Cherri pregnant and Charlie miserable, would it have been different if she kowtowed the radio demon? Would Cherri have backed off? Hindsight was a horrible thing to ruminate on. 

Eventually the princess arrived back to where she had last seen the group and to find that the shop had simply vanished. In its place was a creature floating above what appeared to be a steaming crater. Charlie looked confused at it, the feeling she got when its aura washed over was a tingle in the back of her head, like a long forgotten sensation or memory. Something in her bones stirred, but she was certain she had never experienced this feeling before in her hundred year or so life. With the sudden déjà vu over, worry settled in, where was everyone? She looked around frantically, spinning in place and saw exactly no one. Had they left? Did this creature know? Taking a step forward she inched closer to the crater and whatever floated above it, trying to work up the courage to call out amongst the deadly silence. Charlie never got the chance and saw a black shape coiling and spinning around her legs, she looked down.

“Sal?” The shadow nodded and floated up next to Charlie. “Do you know where everyone is?” It made a gentle hissing noise and indicated with its dark claws and started to slither and shift away. Charlie turned away from whatever it was above the crater and followed. The shadow led her a hundred feet away from Uriel and into the shadow of a ruined high rise apartment block, at some point during the conflict it had burnt down and collapsed, covering the next street across with huge chunks of concrete and flaming debris. At the base of the ruins Charlie saw Alastor sat low to the ground, he looked exhausted but his eyes flicked up at Charlie and he shifted himself to stand.

“Darling?...” He trailed off and they looked at each other for a long time before Charlie moved in closer and gently wrapped her arms around his torso and pressed her face to his chest. Alastor returned the gesture and held her for a moment. There was a long sigh as Charlie felt Alastor’s clawed hand begin running through her hair.

“I missed you.” She finally said and Alastor was careful not to let the relief shine out too brightly.

“And I, you, my dear.” She separated from him to look into those red eyes that always seemed to calm her.

“I’m still mad… but I’m not mad at you, okay? I know it wasn’t your fault or choice… I spoke to Cherri.” Alastor cocked an eyebrow and went quiet.

“How did that meeting go?” Charlie’s mouth twitched as the delightful memory of choking Cherri to death in an alley floated up. 

“Fine.” Charlie looked around. “Where is everyone? And what happened?” Alastor took in a deep breath.

“They’re safe I believe, our attacks against Lucifer have failed so we resorted into summoning something that hopefully will do better. We should probably leave, I imagine your father will be here soon.” Charlie frowned for a moment.

“What did you mean, you summoned something?” 

“Lucifer had kept trophies from an old kill, we put the pieces back together.”

“Oh, you mean like that heart that’s inside Vaggie?” Alastor flourished his hand and pulled out of nothing a neatly folded letter. 

“Yes… you should read this darling, Vaggie wrote it for you.” Charlie paused and took the sealed envelope from him, she carefully opened it and read the contents, paused and then reread them.

“Al… why does this read like a goodbye?” Her voice hitched in the middle of her sentence and something was beginning to grind itself against her. Alastor met Charlie’s needy and questioning gaze with a calm one.

“The heart was the last piece.” Charlie’s mouth fell open and her fingers around the paper tightened causing the edges to crinkle, she frantically read the note again.

“N-No… no no no no no! Y-You d-don’t m-mean? S-She’s not!?” The radio demon nodded once and Charlie staggered back away from him, he let go of her as the princess glanced around as if by some miracle this was just a big horrible joke and Vaggie would come springing up behind a pile of rocks and shouting ‘fooled you’. Obviously she didn’t and Charlie was gulping down huge lungfuls of air as her hands shook. 

“I n-n-needed to say s-sorry! She c-can’t be g-gone! S-She’s so tough, s-she c-can’t… leave m-me? A-Al… please Al, t-tell me it’s not true…” 

“I’m sorry Charlie, but she’s no longer here.” Charlie’s legs gave out and she fell onto her knees and covered both hands over her mouth and nose, screwing her eyes shut tight and the letter that Vaggie had written floated idly to the floor and rested in the dust. This was a nightmare, worse because it was real. Charlie had so many things to say, things she couldn’t say.

‘I’m sorry.’

‘You were right… can you forgive me?’

Charlie could never know, never know Vaggie’s answers and it tore away at her. Silent sobbing came soon after, it was the shock of it all that caused her voice to simply evaporate. She had known Vaggie for years and they had been work friends and confidants. 

“D-Did she s-suffer?” Her squeaking voice broke past her shaking body and an eye stared at Alastor as fat tears dribbled down her cheeks. Alastor paused for just a moment, the true answer was probably yes, he literally cut out Vaggie’s heart whilst she was alive… so it probably wasn't pleasant. Instead, he answered differently.

“Molly was with her at the end, I believe she found comfort in that.” Charlie shook her head.

“... I hate this. I hate how… even now, I just want to be comforted by you… but all I can think about is Cherri.” Alastor’s face softened. 

“Darling, is there anything I can do?” Charlie shook her head.

“It’s not you, it’s me… it’s just… I w-wanted to say… I w-wanted to tell Vaggie s-so m-many things, and i c-can’t!” 

“I am truly sorry my darling, you should be given the space to grieve but this place is not it. We should leave before your father shows up.” Charlie sniffed hard but nodded slightly.

“I w-want to g-go to the o-others.” Alastor moved across and helped Charlie to stand again. She took his hand and pulled herself up and wobbled unceremoniously around. She let out a half hiccup sob.

“T-Thanks.” 

Uriel was praying silently, a silhouette of a giant man, an epoch with nothing but silence and unheard prayer was almost maddening, but he could feel the heavens again and longed to return there, just one task was left. He was aware of the tiny mortal who was dealing with Lucifer’s spawn. Uriel could sense a slither of angelic power in Charlie’s body, still tainted, everything in this place was always tainted. Uriel could not see the future, but Lucifer’s only child would probably mature into a bitter and twisted creature filled with hate, just like the morning star. 

The arch-angel could feel the city around him, like a writhing mass it contorted, filled with the cancerous souls as they wallowed in the suffering that their mortal choices had led them. They all deserved the punishments that they brought down upon themselves and the ruins of this abomination of a city should be their prison. Uriel had thought that with his resurrection it would be with the coming of the apocalypse, certainly what appeared around him it could be mistaken for the end of times but no, with his prayers still unanswered, he would need to be patient still, it was not yet time. A flicker of a shadow appeared behind the still form of Uriel for the briefest moments before a surging blackness, a corrupted spear was thrown so fast it ignited the surrounding air with a sentient black fire that seemed to twist and coil, searching for prey. 

Uriel twisted in the air, his form moving faster than what could be imagined from someone with his frame. The dark streak whipped past and drove itself straight into the ground several hundred feet away, black flames ignited the area and the tortured screams that followed meant that there were souls hiding there, or at least had been. Alastor grabbed Charlie and spun her back and clutched her tight to his chest as his shadow puffed up to batter away any flaming debris that cascaded towards them, it appears they were too late to leave.

**“Do you think me foolish enough to fall for that a second time, fallen brother?”** Charlie paused to look at Uriel, hearing that discordant voice and a sense of violent fury that was barely contained within it. With a glance she saw her father once more, his eyes fixed on Uriel as he stalked out of the darkness, the tainted blade of his sword by his side.

“Perhaps, do you still listen to the ramblings of an imperfect creator?” The mocking jeer rang across the silence as Lucifer paced a wide circle watching Uriel's every move as he slowly descended to touch the ground once more. Lucifer’s white suit was dirtied and torn although Lucifer himself looked untouched by any blemish. He knew Alastor and Charlie were close, he could feel his daughter gazing at him, but they were nothing compared to Uriel, a wrong move here and it would be devastating. 

**“You are beyond redemption, and your kingdom was always destined to burn.”** Lucifer snarled.

“I **am** god here, this place is shaped by my will and my denouncement to _your_ father!” Uriel's face was stoic as it always was.

**“Your pride blinds you, look what you have surrounded yourself with, a tainted facsimile of what our father gifted humanity.”**

“This is _mine_ , not his! I preferred you when you were silent and locked up in a box. You think that I’m jealous of those wretched creatures? That I desire to be amongst them? You are deluded, your sanity wanes. They are gnats beneath my boot.” 

**“Your lies weaken deceiver, I know all that has come to pass. If you claim to care not, then why did you rage so after the death of your wife?”** Charlie’s eyes snapped to attention and she tugged herself from Alastor, who was trying his best to move them quickly away.

“What was that about mom?” Alastor gritted his teeth and turned before Charlie could take another step away from him and grabbed her hard by the shoulders. Charlie kicked frantically.

“No! Stop! WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT MOM!?... MOM!” Alastor knew first hand that Charlie was going to be uncontrollable if he said the rumours he had heard that apparently according to Uriel were true. He didn’t want to be anywhere near a showdown with something that radiated holy power, Alastor was still too nervous to try and teleport using shadow when so close to such blinding radiance. Instead, his shadow bundled into Charlie with an apologetic look and they would wrestle and drag the screaming princess away if they had to. Lucifer for a moment was looking just as displeased about being called out on his lies. 

“You are every bit the sanctimonious creature I remember.” 

**“And you are still depraved and deserving no pity.”** Lucifer could hear his daughter screeching, screaming for answers but he ignored it, he would end both her and Alastor when he was done. Starting fresh sounded like the perfect way to sweep this whole awful incident under the rug. First he needed to deal with the freed arch-angel, it had been far too long since Lucifer had fought a creature that could harm him, he would have almost relished the opportunity if it didn’t come at such a dire time for his rule. 

Lucifer lunged, faster than a mortal could blink, his sword, a deadly point aiming for the centre of Uriel’s mass, Lucifer needed to carve out that heart again. Although last time he had got the jump on the arch-angel and this time it would be a fight. Uriel’s right hand ignited, the blade that sprung forth was not made of metal but a single brilliant flame that held its shape, with enough force to shatter the ground Uriel deflected Lucifer’s blade away from his heart and his riposte had the flaming blade carving straight into Lucifer’s path, the devil used the tip of his sword to redirect the momentum and counter, the flaming blade slammed into the ground turning it into molten, boiling sludge. Lucifer backed off at blistering speed, he was one of the most renowned swordsman to ever exist but Uriel was one of the strongest and the arch-angel pursued his fallen quarry. 

Alastor had never seen anything quite like it, before him were two creatures battling that had never been restrained by limitations of a mortal shell. They were faster than what he could keep track of and only the carnage they left in their wake and the noise could pick out the small details as a dark and light blur collide again and again. Uriel was only a fraction slower than the fallen angel but his sheer strength seemed to be in a league of his own. Each swing of the burning sword sent gouts of cascading holy fire that bloomed into huge swathes of immolation. Uriel was uncaring for those sinners that were caught up in it, they simply deserved it as did all who lived in this wretched domain. It was a war zone of two titans, the way Lucifer shifted and moved from parries to counter-strikes was less and less human looking and he seemed to carry with him a darkness that appeared to be an extension of him. 

Lucifer gritted his teeth and swooped down low dancing with his sword ready and feet steady, he moved around Uriel in a wide arc as the arch-angel began a blistering assault, splatters of oily darkness seemed to slip out as Lucifer continued to move around a section of the city, his eyes locked onto his old enemy, a quick side-step as an overhead smash and flames fractured the ground and caused the upheaved rocks to fly out as burning shrapnel. The devil smirked as he continued to just keep out of Uriel’s reach as more and more of the city was reduced to an inferno of holy fire. Lucifer didn’t need much, just a single opening and he would carve out his _brothers’_ heart. The small amounts of black were coalescing on the ground on which they were cast, before trailing slowly and dragging along the ground, picking up speed they seemed to hunt and search for corpses or live sinners and demons alike. 

Screams sounded out as the panicked fleeing demons were dragged down low and consumed in the darkened corruption, the two battling demigods were spreading out across more and more of the city and with it more little puppets were crawling to their feet. Lucifer was bringing Uriel to the still occupied portions of his city. Now the air was filled with screaming as demons and sinners were scattered. Uriel enraged that he was being goaded into striking out against nothing pulled back and his chest inflated as he inhaled hard before breathing out golden dust, it swept across the air and ground like a sandstorm, blanketing everything in an attempt to catch Lucifer. The fallen Angel in a spinning dive carved his way through the ground as if it was nothing but water to avoid it. Others were not so lucky blinded and scorched by a power from heaven, the screams brought coughing inhales of heavenly dust that caused their fell bodies to fail, rupturing with internal haemorrhaging and lung tissue that was shredded, wet gurgles as sinners drowned in their own blood and were cast into oblivion. 

Uriel saw no sign of Lucifer as the ground beneath him exploded and Lucifer in a frenzied strike drove his sword into Uriel's left side in an attempt to carve up his torso and pierce that heart. The arch-angel's hand grabbed the blade and halted its progress as it dug deep into his flesh, they paused for just a moment as if frozen in time before the blade began to slip back out of Uriel’s body, his strength beginning to work against Lucifer’s surprise attack. The usually pristine devil was dirty, his clothes tattered and hair out of place. He bared his teeth and the black aura around him seemed to flare out. 

**“Your mask is slipping deceiver.”** Uriel raised his hand to cast down the fallen angel as he held onto the blade, his own angelic blood spilling to the ground and causing the earth beneath to hiss and melt away. Rather than disengage Lucifer smirked, the first of his little meat puppets had arrived and twisted corpses launched themselves at Uriel, clawing at him and grabbing hold of his sword arm, they couldn’t harm him but that wasn’t what Lucifer was after. Twisted and broken bodies that rallied against the arch-angel were oozing black tainted blood and were coating his body in their disgusting viscera. Uriel relented and let go of the sword stabbing him before using his fist to slam straight into Lucifer’s chest causing the fallen angel to get thrown back and straight into the ground, gouging the earth as he skidded to a halt. The flaming sword was brought down against the creatures ganging up on him, carving the cadavers into flaming pieces as more seemed to be pouring in from all directions as Lucifer’s net tightened. Not being capable of thought or pain even being maimed didn’t stop the bodies from piling in. Lucifer grinned, the wet and black blood that seemed to be spreading further across Uriel’s body and robes was thickening with the heat from the flames that he wielded becoming stiff like tar. Lucifer would drown him in his corrupted essence and then claim the arch-angel’s heart. It would not burn off with just fire alone, Lucifer was once an angel so the extension of his body couldn’t be removed so easily. 

Uriel could feel the restraining presence of the ichor that was coating his arms as more creatures tried to harm him, not that they could or even stop him but it was clear exactly what they were trying to do. The arch-angel could see Lucifer streaking towards him, in the opposite direction from his sword arm, hoping that the additional slowness that his corruption granted afforded him the chance to strike the fatal blow. Uriel was not a prideful creature, all too often he had seen the hubris of pride and none more so as the fallen morning star that had not a single trace of his angelic bearing that he once had, and so Uriel let go of everything around him and discarded his form like a leaf caught in the wind. Never had an arch-angel revealed their truth in the flaming pit, but there would always be a first.

Silver eyes exploded with brightness as they turned into liquid light that poured outwards from the emptying eye sockets. There was an awful thrumming that filled the air and flowing light in every direction. Lucifer temporarily dazzled by the brightness dove to the side unwilling to attack half blinded. White wings appeared out of Uriel’s back pointing straight upwards, then another set and another, fanning behind him with strange elongated plumage, golden light split his hand in-between his index and middle finger and streaked down his palm as his hands and then forearms split into two, more arms that seemed to writhe and shift constantly changing shape along with the hue of his skin. The face of an old man, a child and a woman, shifted and pressed from what used to be a neck and the hair behind it became stained silver, none of the faces had eyes but empty sockets that contained nothing but starlight. Everything seemed to blur as if he both was and wasn’t there. The light from his eyes formed a large thin circular halo around his back, floating from the ground and swathing the area in an unnatural glow that caused the infernal terrain to atrophy and decay.

Wrapped around one of his left wrists was a metal chain, golden and white it glinted as if reflecting daylight, at its end and with long elongated fingers clutched around it an ornate key resided, something powerful and dormant lay within it, a symbol of what Uriel could do and why Lucifer had stuck him down, unable to contain his fury that everything he had created would be destroyed by another's hands. The devil roared in defiance and shifted his weight before dashing straight at Uriel as the arch-angel pulled himself free from the clawing masses. When it spoke, the three mouths moved in unison and the strange syllables that issued forth that hadn’t been heard since an age before mankind, Seraphim and with it came the words of creation, words that had once been used to create mankind now helped to unmake the foul and tainted. There weren’t screams or cries, no ash or broken bodies, the fallen and demented that assaulted the arch-angel simply stopped existing, erased from reality. 

The hollow and glimmering sockets turned in time to witness Lucifer’s assault, far more angry as the devil enraged that those words would dare to be spoken in his domain, Uriel’s sword curved in his transformation it had become a living extension of him, and it deflected Lucifer’s slashing attack. The darkness that followed Lucifer was becoming more erratic and dangerous as the devil stared with his yellow eyes and thin face at the arch-angel with contorting fury. The flaming counter-attack had Lucifer stepping back and striking low and high to regain control against the arch-angel. The halo behind Uriel had begun to brighten exponentially, there were reasons he was known as the regent of the sun. In its direct glow, hell itself was coming apart, melting and the ground itself seemed to be screaming as the nimbus of light exploded. Lucifer roared as he felt his physical form becoming undone, lines of darkness spread across his porcelain complexion. All of Uriel’s eyes were fixed on the devil, he would tear away the mask that Lucifer had used for far too long. Black tar was being pulled out of Lucifer’s body as a wind born from the heat of the radiant sun evaporated it as it flew backwards away from him in long thin streams. 

It was Lucifer’s face that fell first, his cheek seemed to crumple inwards like a china doll that had been smashed apart and inside writhed pure darkness and terror, his soul broke free from the body it had built itself with a screaming fury that made hell tremble in his rage. Like a dark mockery of a butterfly, wings unfolded outwards, coated in dark tar, a mix of blacks a deep bruise purples, its torso was emaciated and twisting in unnatural ways as ribs that appeared to be more jagged than knives poked and tore out of the dark and thin parchment skin, the gouges allowed the corruption to flow freely and it seemed endless. Its face was a blank mask, nothing but dripping darkness and empty space, across what could be loosely described as its collar bone was a row of flaming eyes embedded in the tainted flesh. Burning in fury there was an ethereal screaming as the black creature took flight and Uriel pursued. 

No longer with his sword Lucifer’s essence became his weapon, coiling strikes as his form twisted and elongated to attack and wrap around Uriel as the two creatures took high into the sky leaving a ruined and burning city behind them. The blood-red sky with its runes and floating pentagram, the mockery of stars in the void that was hell, but the higher they battled, exchanging flaming strikes against dark ones. The one true sight in the sky, a glinting white pearl. Uriel felt it, that familiar but oh so long ago sensation as he felt the presence of heaven once more and with it came a warming sensation as his prayers were finally answered. Something had changed in the arch-angel, Lucifer could feel it, he was no longer attacking but simply defending against Lucifer’s strikes as the devil twisted in the air attempting to tear his arms off and pluck out his heart.

A pulse the like of which Lucifer had never felt drummed out of Uriel and Lucifer almost staggered and flickered, his black and ruined wings spasming before regaining control, the devil’s burning eyes watched as the hand that held the key began to outstretch and Lucifer felt again that horrendous pulse of power that seemed to be pulling him away. Lucifer had never once in his eons of existence ever felt fear, even when he was cast down from heaven it had only been rage and fury that had accompanied him. But now, right now as Uriel unlocked the power of the keys of Hades, it was the closest Lucifer would ever get. Lucifer could feel it, his power over his realm waning, as Uriel began his divine rite as the guardian of the pit. The force that drove him back was getting stronger and the pull was causing Lucifer to cascade down towards the ground. Screaming as he ignited in coalessing fire. Uriel’s blank expression on all of his faces turned into grim determination as he began to pull hell apart. 

It had been the greatest of injustices, when the prisoner had overthrown his jailer and forged hell into a realm that he wished to reside in, no more. Uriel had been granted his request and shifted his focus down, deeper beyond this layer of existence. Lucifer slammed into a ruined and burning park land where a statue had once stood of a might judge, his form shifted and tried to take shape, but he could barely move as an unstoppable force was pressing down on him, the ground, soil and twisted grasses began to sag, a low groaning, heaving and it collapsed. Lucifer spun down into the void beneath him as tonnes of rock and earth was pulled with him as a gargantuan sinkhole began to pull down the city with it as everything started to collapse. 

***

Sinners and demons were screaming and running, as the ground began to give way and pull them in, sucking them down into a darkness below. Those that could fly took wing, unfortunately those too close to the ground where dog-piled into as the desperate souls grabbed hold of them trying to save themselves, the weight only dragged these clusters of souls down. Everywhere in Pentagram city you could feel the ground tremors that seemed to be getting closer and those that had witnessed the two titans fighting had already started running and like a herd of cattle, a stampede was inevitable. 

Husk didn’t like what he felt as the apartment shook slightly, his frown deepened as Niffty placed a hand on his forearm in caution.

“What do you think it is?” Husk shook his head.

“Dunno… but it can’t be good, I’m going to take a look.” Husk moved over to the window and slid it open, as he bent down and slipped out stretching his wings the door across from him opened and Cherri poked her head out. 

“Everythin’ okay?” She looked worried, but that tended to be her constant state at the moment, Niffty turned to her and gave a soft smile.

“Husk’s just going to take a look, don’t worry… stressing isn’t going to help the baby.” Cherri could have laughed at that, Charlie killing her probably wasn’t good for the baby, but Niffty was still a sweetheart for caring enough. Husk turned back and glided out before flapping up into the sky. He had never seen anything like it, it looked like a shadow was spreading in a growing circle consuming the city, and the noise, you could hear screaming caught in the wind but more so than usual, and the smell of fear. Floating high above the centre looked to be a miniaturized golden sun, beams of white light spearing down into the darkness illuminating it with flashes and Husk’s mouth fell open, it wasn’t a shadow, the ground and buildings were literally falling away into an abyss, and it was coming this way. His old heart jolted with adrenaline and he had never felt more alert in all his god given days, he dove straight back down, and smashed straight into the half opened window, shielding his face he wasn’t about to slow down. Niffty yelled out in shocked surprise.

“A-Are you alright!?” Husk had already crossed the room and grabbed the tiny demon up in his arms, he looked at Cherri and down to her bump and for a moment a look of genuine regret crossed his features.

“I can’t carry ya both, you need to run, now!” He was out the window again before Cherri had a chance to ask any questions. Cherri swallowed hard and looked at the door, Charlie had told her to stay put but something had spooked Husk badly, gritting her teeth she made her way out and started to go down the staircase hurriedly, passing a window on the staircase she hazarded a glance outwards and her face went very still.

“... Oh, fuck me.” Now Cherri was sprinting, using the handrail to leap down entire floors at a time, she would risk injury for speed as the alternative wasn’t better. The open air of hell was disturbed, something was blowing through the streets that smelt of a sweet mix of sulphur and roses and it seemed to be originating from behind Cherri, towards the opening pit. She wasn’t the only soul fleeing, hundreds were running down the ruined street and not just this one, like ants fleeing a drowning colony they scrambled over each other sprinting and running, too many were knocked to the floor and trampled to death. Cherri was starting to get a stitch in her side as she ran, clutching a hand to it, she bit back the gasp of pain and pushed through it. Much larger demons were pushing past her as she lagged behind, she tried to keep to the side as a huge bull looking creature seemed to be trampling anyone who stood in its way. Cherri was knocked down and had to scrabble to get back up before she was stepped on. 

A familiar voice was swearing, sounding off in the distance, and her head picked up, half jumping on the spot she tried to peer through the crowds and screaming panic, A familiar tall pink spider with a small entourage seemed to be gathered together, unsure on which direction they should be going. Cherri shouted and waved her arm frantically but with the other noises and constant running, she was unnoticed. Shoulder barging her way through, Cherri waded through the running crowds trying to keep on her feet until she could hear Angel shouting.

“THE FUCK IS EVERYONE RUNNIN’ FROM?” Cherri just about managed to push her way and the first face that saw her was Arackniss, whose mood couldn’t have possibly got worse, Cherri ignored the obvious hostility and screamed again, this time it got their attention.

“THE CITY’S FUCKIN’ COLLAPSIN’ RUN!” Angel’s attention turned and soured much like his brother but the words seemed to carry enough panic that he didn’t question them, too much weird shit had happened recently so he could believe it. Angel bent down to help Molly up, his twin wasn’t crying any more but simply looked like a dead woman walking, staring off silently and seemingly unperturbed by the events around her. Cherri didn’t have the time to wait for them and started to run again, she had warned them… she had helped and she didn’t expect anything in return, no doubt they would soon pass her moving faster and without a glance back. 

***

Deep beneath the ground as buildings slammed into each other during free fall and screaming sinners cascaded into the darkness, buffeting off each other and having debris slamming across, the lucky ones were crushed by a building and the unlucky survived long enough to see what was happening. A creature made out of black tar was screeching and attempting to pull itself free, anyone that fell too close was eviscerated by its thrashing limbs, the toxic slime that poured over their bodies consumed their flesh. Lucifer was slammed straight into an endless tower of flesh as howling and screaming winds rushed past, buildings and rocks soon followed as they slammed into the wet tower. It didn’t end there, a scream that was part pain and indescribable pleasure sounded out as the tower was rent and torn open, arterial spray the size of geysers gushed out as wet tears in the tower began to form as its fleshy bulk collapsed in on itself, ripping sinew, snapping bones and frantic squirting of fluids as the entire organic edifice collapsed down and around Lucifer and the sinners caught in with him, Lucifer was forming a new body away from golden light and tried to rip his new arms free but found wet masses pressing down and all around him as he was forced inside the tower as it fell apart around him and down deeper into the abyss. 

Ice slush and the stench of stomach acid as everything piled and bundled together slamming straight down into a sweaty marsh, souls were crushed and pinned, face down into pools of bile and vomit, they weren’t alone now and the mindless souls of gluttons fell upon the sprawled sinners, biting and tearing into their sweet, pleasant tasting flesh. Lucifer clawed his way out of the convulsing mass of flesh that was attempting to suffocate him, pulling up and out the darkness that made up his body was flaring and burning with his fury as his work was torn down around him. The noises of his enraged screaming were nothing compared to the sound of deep impacts into the marsh as it all fell apart. A roaring rush and a wet wind whipped round in the wake of a typhoon of stomach acid that tore into everything and blew Lucifer free and spiralling him out of control, those that were still alive were drenched in digestive fluids and half dissolved screaming sinners were torn into by howling winds that sloughed off their melting flesh and cast it aside in the storm that was building. 

***

Alastor was a proud demon, he believed himself to be smarter, stronger and faster than the average yolk that dwelled in hell, it was a sobering when he had been humbled by Lucifer, a creature that was a distinct league above his own, even Lucifer’s daughter was tougher than she appeared, but that didn’t hold a candle to what was occurring around him. An actual arch-angel displaying his power was sobering and terrifying. This answered a question that had bothered Alastor since he found out hell was a real place. Why didn’t the angels make an appearance to mortals if damnation was a real threat, the answer was that if they showed the powers they were capable of, no one would worship them out of devotion but they would out of fear. He was carrying Charlie like one might a bride, the princess had lost too much and was crying weakly for her mother. Alastor had too much to deal with to concentrate on her pain just yet, he had been racing through the streets as holy and dark flames had consumed the city around him and now with the flock of flying demons that were racing as fast as they could away from the blinding sun that had taken residence in the sky he was now racing back through the burning city trying to put as much distance from it and them as possible. So much screaming too, usually Alastor relished the suffering of others but in this instance, it was just a reminder that something awful was happening and he would rather not find out what it was first hand. 

***

The stench of rotting meat, boiling and cooking hit like a wall as a tidal wave of molten metal poured in and rushed like a tropical storm, it burnt and ignited the wallowing creatures and those already trapped in the gold tumbled helplessly along its mighty currents. Lucifer was doused and the mixture of molten metal mixed with cold bile caused it to crack and harden trapping his half formed body in a glittering prison as he tore away at chunks of it. The whole ground seemed to collapse and a golden shadow appeared overhead as the entire continent of golden coins cracked and reared up into the air like a sinking ship, titanic and colossal the endless weight of greed shimmered in the light and began to darken the skies when it crashed it was with thunderous noise that deafened anyone who could remotely hear it and the cloud of burning embers that billowed out into the air. Screeching gears were jammed by rocks, bones and flesh as the gold foundries had debris slamming into them, pressure built as the juddering gears knocked back slightly and shook before a thundering explosion as pressure overcame the furnaces that had existed since the beginning of greed, a great fireball flew up into the sky and sharpened metal and more boiling gold detonated, with it a great fissure opened up in the already broken ground and shifted, the mess of swamp, flesh and gold downwards and somewhere in the centre of it all was a defiantly raging devil.

The keys to hell floated free of Uriel and hovered by his outstretched hand as he poured more power so that the Styx would burst its banks and the wall of water would carry the drowning sinners and wash away the first city of hell, the burning tombs of Dis would be doused with water and the scalding steam clouds would immolate any creature caught in them. A storm beneath his fingers as more of the pentagram city poured into the gaping chasm, they had been judged and found wanting, oblivion was waiting. Boiling blood of violence was mixed into the unholy storm in the depths of hell, the woods of suicide were uprooted and torn free, the desperate, lost and angry were cascaded together and lashed against the unending agony as everything shifted down, across the burning sands that were picked up in an unholy tempest. It tore at flesh and bleached bone.

The remnants of it all fell down the mighty cliffs and crashed into the first of the ten ditches of fraud, the sinners already in them were caught in the crashing waves of flesh, metal, stone and fire. Even the great and mighty ditches of the Malebolge couldn’t hold back the tide, they fractured and cracked, mountain sized chunks tore themselves free and crashed into the next ditch, screams filled the air and the swirling maelstrom of chaos was unrelenting and unstopping. Again and again it broke down the sides of the ditches, sweeping through and collecting the sinners that had spent an unknown age in suffering. Until it finally reached the centre and that mighty well, it was a straining vortex as the lot rushed down the hole, pulling with it everything and tearing the ground with it. The free-fall met the final layer of hell and the penetrating cold, mucus and liquid flash froze on contact as it spilled out onto the frozen lake and the immense and endless ice storm that raged all around. Lucifer was fighting with all his might to free himself, but he could already feel the beckoning sensation at being in the bottom of hell, Treachery was calling him to its centre and it was sweeping up everything as the storm brought with it every single layer of hell in one cascading monstrosity. A vortex of unimaginable scale and the frozen lake beneath it all began to crack. 

Uriel would complete his sacred duty and tear through the last layer of hell, and unlock the gates of judgement, every sinner would pass through them and in an instance their worth would be judged and weighted against their soul, as was foretold for the end of times. The final seal would break and cast everything into oblivion. Most of the city had been consumed into the yawning pit that welcomed all into its dark embrace. The arch-angel of salvation, paused for a moment, its golden divinity had been touched by another from far above and his strange empty faces cried liquid silver tears as it once again felt the presence of its father and creator. An edict from on high, there was no questioning it, no faltering and Uriel shifted seamlessly into what he had been tasked. The key that floated in front of him pulsed out, and everything changed. The terrible tempest that existed within Treachery twisted and followed a new course, as the lake itself was fractured and broken it didn’t fall away into nothingness as all the matter of the old hell funnelled and poured into its centre, where a towering dormant beast lay. The stream of debris and ruin quivered and shook as unimaginable pressure condensed it, mountain range sized rocks were crushed and compacted into pebbles, oceans of blood, bile and gold were pressed into nothing but a thin paste, bodies became grains of sand as they compacted inwards in a flash that was too fast for the mind to process the ending. It all poured downwards into the great dormant creature that was Lucifer’s old form and within it, Lucifer’s essence was bound once more, the body twitched and let out a bellowing cry as it tore itself free from the icy prison that had been shattered around it. Gargantuan wings beat once more as Lucifer out of desperation attempted to lift himself free as more matter was being poured into his body as it grew denser. Uriel had no sense of irony and simply worked as he had been tasked, laying discarded across the ice lake was a small wooden box, covered in Seraphim inscription. It shook and trembled before taking flight, soaring straight towards the infernal prince of hell, the deceiver roared as his bulk began to compress itself and he was pulled and torn, being forced and contorted inside a box that could barely contain a still beating heart of an arch-angel. 

But this was not a realm that had to follow any rules, those who held the keys made the rules and as Lucifer in a final horrible scream was pulled into the wooden box the ice lake around him cracked and folded up like a wave before pouring inside to seal it. Uriel didn’t need to keep it, didn’t need to have a trophy of his victory and instead set it so that nothing would ever free the morning star again. The whole realm shuddered as the ninth layer of hell was sealed inside the box and the box was sealed inside the ninth layer. A deep breath of calm seemed to exhale out as the remaining parts of the city were no longer being consumed and the great void had stopped growing. 

The mortal realm was not yet ready for the end times, and so Hell needed to survive. The key and chain attached themselves back to Uriel’s hand and he pressed it to his chest once more, with the paradoxical imprisonment completed, the ground became malleable and shifted, to close itself off against the void. Uriel allowed the glow of his halo to encompass him as he sat floating in the air in quiet prayer once more, there he would remain unmoving as the true warden of hell, a glowing star in the sky. Waiting from the call to finally judge all the damned sinners, but for now… he could once again hear the choir of angels that sang of his return and made peace within himself.  
  
Now it was the survivors turn to come to terms with the upheaval they had just witnessed. 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biblically accurate angels are scary as fuck, eldritch abomination that talks about your soul. HARD PASS


	42. A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has to get back together after the decimation that was Lucifer's fall and Uriel's ascent. 
> 
> Will anything ever be as it was? Doubtful but souls need to survive and Alastor plans to thrive.

It took very little to see that Charlie was broken, a soul who had taken too much pain too quickly. She just stared out, into the void that made up the sky. Silent and unmoving. The loss of her friend was devastating, the loss of her mother was inconceivable. She had stopped struggling against Alastor as he fled from Lucifer’s fight, she had stopped everything really and just let herself get carried off. When the fighting ceased, and the ground stopped shaking Alastor had managed to reach the outskirts of the city. Still ruined and nothing standing, and only a few other souls had made it this far out, since there was nothing but wasteland beyond the city limits, if you left the city starvation would follow, even the homeless that hung around here were gone, for whatever reason that was. Cautious about the state of things he sent his shadow to scout back, unwilling to leave Charlie alone who appeared unwilling to defend herself. Setting her down, Charlie just crumpled to the floor, no crying, no words… nothing. 

“Darling?” Alastor crouched beside her and placed a clawed hand on her shoulder, Charlie didn’t acknowledge it and just looked down at the ground with cold and dead eyes. The radio demon took a deep breath.

“Charlie, I know it hurts, I am truly sorry for all the things that have happened.” Charlie’s eyes flickered momentarily to stare straight at his face before she shuffled around to face away from him. Alastor settled for sitting on the ground with his back to Charlie, he wouldn’t force her to look at him.

“I know I’m not the best at understanding grief, but if there’s anything you need I am here.” Charlie turned for just a moment to look at the back of Alastor before returning, to stare away into nothing, she was glad he was here but she wasn’t ready for anything. Alastor could both sympathize and also could never empathize at the same time, a strange conflict. He had a close relationship with his own mother, she was in fact the most important woman in his mortal life and with her passing it drove him to both despair and also darkness, that’s when he fully embraced who he was, a monster in the shape of a man. He celebrated her death however when he arrived in hell and she was not there, it meant something strangely joyous that the woman who had raised him was a good soul befitting a place in heaven and not dragged into this conflicting mess, of course it was possible that she had arrived in hell and had simply been erased by a cleanse or someone powerful enough before Alastor had died, there would be no way of ever truly knowing and Alastor chose to believe in heaven was where she rested instead.

In that, Alastor knew Charlie’s pain, what he couldn’t understand or ever be able to understand is that Charlie was not mortal, at no point in her existence has she had to deal with mortality, if you were born in hell, you were practically immortal and Lilith had been a queen for thousands of years, thousands! The fact that Charlie had only spent a hundred and fifty with her and for it to end now, when she had expected to always have her, forever. It was too much… from everlasting, to ended. She hurt for Vaggie too, but it somehow paled in comparison to her own mother, who had always loved her, had always been there to support Charlie… who had said how  _ proud  _ she was of her. 

Gone, all gone…

They were supposed to be making a better future, but how was this better? The people who would enjoy the freedom from Lucifer’s tyranny were no longer around  _ to  _ enjoy it. Charlie let out a tiny sigh and with it a small amount of her hope died as the air left her lungs and was caught by the winds and taken some place else. Alastor concentrated his gaze through his shadow as it flew around the remnants of the city, and it was remnants now, those few buildings that had managed to remain unscathed had either collapsed from the tremors or been sucked into the falling vortex. 

A boulder strewn landscape remained, shattered fragments of civilization with it, what an absolute mess this all was. Alastor kept his shadow very well clear from the artificial radiant star that had appeared in the sky, he didn’t need to spy it for very long to realize Uriel had taken residence apparently in orbit around the hellish landscape, what exactly he was doing was anyone's guess for his motives seemed far beyond mortal comprehension. However, with Uriel remaining and no battle continuing it was with absolute certainty that Lucifer had been vanquished in some form or another. Alastor couldn't help but feel the tension lift from his shoulders with that thought, perhaps now he could finally earn a respite from his near constant persecution. It seemed that almost the entire upper wards of the city were gone, ground zero for the cataclysmic sinkhole starting right in its centre meant that none of the ruling class had survived. Those that had been brought down in the riots, their regenerating bodies would have been cast into oblivion without a second chance, they were gone… very gone. Those that had survived would probably be in hiding or covering their privileged life, change was in the air and everyone could smell it. Simply declaring yourself another persons better wasn’t going to cut it any more, Lucifer was gone, the power base was gone… who would lead now? 

Content with surveying the damage the shadow swooped down lower, the population had equally been decimated but not eradicated, even now souls were picking themselves up and looking around fearful that whatever had happened might start again, it would be hard to estimate exactly how many sinners had perished, only Lucifer could probably know… or Uriel and who exactly was going to fly up and ask him that. Alastor wanted to give Charlie some good news; she felt like she could definitely use it. So he began to remotely scour the faces of the survivors hoping to see some of their group that survived, after all he had made a deal and needed to deliver some letters. 

***

Angel had got up first, as the cascading shaking of the ground had hit its pinnacle they had been knocked off their feet and sprawled around, what ever providence granted good luck clearly had parted a might boon for them, a few more minutes and they would have cascaded down into oblivion too, turning his head back Angel gawked at the devastation left. And also how there weren't really any more people emerging from behind them apart from a few groups, anyone beyond that was… gone. He reached down and helped Arackniss off and brushed off some rubble away from his back as the dark spider nodded his thanks, looking around Angel paused.

“Molls?” He turned quicker, trying to spot that familiar pink fur but couldn’t there wasn’t enough rubble around that she might have been buried, she was gone. Panicked, he yelled.

“MOLLS!” Arackniss looked at his brother and then tried to spot Molly too.

“Where is she?” Angel threw up his hands.

“I dunno! But it ain’t safe! We have to fuckin’ find her!” 

“Shit.” The rest of the group seemed to be there, just Molly was missing so the two quickly fanned out, determined to find her and bring her back safely. 

Molly had taken the chance and left as soon as the seismic activity ended, slipping away quietly and quickly she darted out of sight before anyone could register she was gone. She needed to go back, it was stupid, irrational and against her better judgment but it was the only though that made her chest stop hurting quite so much, that made the pain just a little less. No one stopped her, it seemed as though the near apocalypse was enough to curb everyone’s anger, for now at least. How long that stayed before they began to fight over the scraps that remained. She was heading straight back to Rosie’s emporium, or at least the ruins of it, she wanted to get Vaggie’s body, get it somewhere and give it a respectful burial, not just collapsed down a hole, like she did for Anthony when he had overdosed, Vaggie might have been new but she still felt as much a part of Molly’s family as her brothers were. She needed to say her goodbyes, in her own time, not rushed and not with the threat of destruction looming over. But when she got to where she had thought Rosie’s to be, nothing was quite the same. The entire area had been stitched together with rough cut boulders and rubble, this place had been pulled back together after being cascaded down into the abyss, there were no ruined streets, no collapsed and burnt out buildings and not even a crater to mark Rosie’s shop, just ruins.

Molly fell to her knees in mute and dumbstruck horror. Would she not even be allowed to say goodbye properly? Was fate so cruel as to take even that from her, giving over to desperation more than anything else she fell onto her hands and used them to start shifting stone and earth, maybe she could dig down to find her? She would dirty her fur, break her nails and graze her fingers if she could only get Vaggie’s body back. The tears came back that mixed with the fierce and stubborn determination, her brow furrowed; she blinked her eyesight clear as each small amount moved was just another step closer, just one more step. Something dark flickered over and Molly ignored it hunched and small, there was only the one thing that mattered right now.

***

“Darling, I believe I’ve found the others, they’re spread out amongst the ruins, apparently searching for Molly.” Alastor had turned to face Charlie, hoping that some good news might help lift her spirits, if only for a little while. It sort of worked, Charlie looked up at Alastor and her face was unreadable, almost lifeless in its neutrality.

“Did Cherri survive?” It was a cold question and it was a stark reminder to the radio demon that Charlie was caught up in another destructive cycle.

“Yes. She managed to find the others and is near them.” Charlie's face tensed, the facade had a crack as her mind was consumed by that very annoying detail.

“Why?” Alastor tilted his head as Charlie’s eyes roamed across him.

“Why what?”

“Why, does she get to live? Why does  **she** get to keep on existing, when V-Vaggie, when my m-mother… A-Al, I… I c-can’t.” Charlie’s face crumpled and shuffling on her knees she crawled over to him and pressed herself close enough for when her tears started again. It was better this way, feeling sorrow was far better than being muted to everything, even if Charlie had  _ so  _ much sorrow inside her heart. Alastor had to turn in place so that he could wrap an arm around Charlie, her trembling body caused his heart to clench and his mouth to dry, Alastor truly hated it when Charlie was upset almost as if she had some kind of spell over him, for someone who was quite happy to be called a sociopath it certainly didn’t feel that way when the princess was involved.

“Would you like me to collect the others, or would you prefer it to be us?” Charlie’s fingers had wrapped around to Alastor’s back and were gripping tightly and she let out a long ragged sigh.

“I don’t want to be alone any more.” Alastor's smile tightened as he was unsure what she meant by that, surely she wasn’t alone in either situation, perhaps she needed the comfort of the other’s like Niffty and Charlie’s pet. When Charlie’s gripped loosened Alastor stood up, intent on working on it and then making a start on getting some sort of shelter built. Charlie stopped him, with a hand reached out to grip his claws.

“Al, I need to know something…” 

“What is it?” 

“Do you want Cherri to keep your baby?” Alastor’s lips pursed momentarily.

“I told you darling I-” Charlie shook her head.

“I don’t care that you’re giving me the choice, I want to know what  _ you  _ want!” 

“I want you happy Charlie.” 

“Then tell me the truth.” Charlie’s words were followed by a long silence as Alastor kept his eyes locked onto those red, tear stained yellow eyes that seemed to be piercing into him looking for answers, no lies… well he never lied.

“It’s against my nature to cause harm to my kin and children, Charlie. I’m sorry.” Charlie let a smile flash for a moment across her face before it disappeared like smoke in the wind.

“Don’t be sorry, I can’t give you what you want.” Alastor let out a loud and slightly aggravated sigh that caused Charlie to recoil slightly.

“None of this was planned, I wanted you to be happy, I wanted to enjoy your company but the meddling of others has caused more discomfort than I can fix and none of this is your fault, you blame yourself for something that is out of your control.” Charlie’s face fell into a stern stare.

“And what do I control Al? What can I do!?” Alastor indicated with his hand all around them.

“This is a fresh start, you can do whatever you set your mind to, a new age is dawning and souls are going to look to you for leadership.” Charlie’s mouth fell open.

“What! What about you?”

“Lucifer was feared and the queen was loved, you are their daughter and souls will look to you for guidance, your father spent centuries beating out independent thought, you could lead them, I’m too vilified for it, but you’re not.”

“I don’t care about ruling, I don’t want to be anything like my dad, what I want… What I wanted was to talk to my mom about this to try and figure out what to do. I'm confused Al, I’m confused and angry and sad and… I just don’t know what to do, and I want to talk to my family, but I just don’t have any family left.” Charlie glanced around at the devastated city, the piles of rubble looking more like a mountain range than a city, Charlie spoke again as she let go of Alastor.

“Go get them,  _ all  _ of them.” Charlie wasn’t going to say Cherri’s name but the intention was clear and Alastor certainly wasn’t about to ask for clarification when doing so would probably just set Charlie off again, he nodded and summoned his shadow, he knew where to go and who to speak to and this time he could also complete the deal that he had made. He vanished into darkness without another word, leaving his shadow that seemed to coil and pool by Charlie’s feet as she sat herself back down on the hard floor, it was making a soft hissing as it flicked and wove between her legs, clearly trying its best to offer comfort. Charlie appreciated the gesture but it didn’t make her feel better. 

***

Alastor was able to adapt quickly enough to a changing situation, something he prided himself in, too many old souls were stuck in their ways and would get replaced, even the strongest stone wall would be eroded with enough time, he had to be adaptable but he found that his limits were being pushed, he had domestic issues to deal with and business issues that required his attention in the form of reparations towards both Mimzy and Rosie, he might be friendly enough with both of them but this was hell and if he didn’t start to make reparations then he could be sure that he would only end up suffering in some way because of it. 

Molly was first, because she was by herself and with her safety he could easily get both of the other spider siblings to willingly follow. When Alastor stepped out of the darkness and into hell once more, the first noise he could hear was the scrapping of stone and earth, peering around he saw a dirtied spider on hands and knees scrabbling at the ground. 

“Hello Molly.” The spiders head jerked around to stare at Alastor and gave him a venomous look.

“This is all your fuckin’ fault! If you never dragged any of us into this s-she’d still be here!” Alastor was about to point out that had he never involved them Molly wouldn’t have met Vaggie but he refrained more for her sake than his own, it would be hard to hand over a letter if he was being attacked. Molly was lashing out with grief, it wasn’t hard to see and whilst Alastor doubted he’d ever hear an apology from her, he was almost certain that she didn’t truly mean what she said. 

“I have something for you.” Molly sneered and didn’t look up as she resumed digging.   
  
“I don’t want anythin’ you have.” Alastor’s smile twitched, oh how he loved to prove people wrong. 

“It’s a letter that Vaggie wrote.” Now that got Molly’s attention and she turned to look as Alastor gave a small flourish and held the sealed envelope between two fingers. Shakily Molly got up before making her way cautiously over, reaching marred and stained hands she took it from him and Alastor noted that was another one delivered and only four more to go. Molly stared at the writing that was most definitely Vaggie’s before trembling fingers opened the envelope as carefully as she could. Her face crumpled as she read words that Vaggie had dedicated to her, tears fresh on her face she just about managed to say.

“I love you too, I’ll try.” aimed straight at the paper as she clutched it tightly. Alastor tilted his head and wondered exactly what was written on there.

“Would you like to leave? I’m gathering everyone up.” Molly jolted slightly, forgetting that he had been standing there as she had been absorbed in Vaggie’s last message, hastily using a spare hand to wipe her face Molly shook her head.

“I can’t leave! Not until I find her.” Alastor took a quick look at their surroundings, this was all new which meant that Vaggie was gone, along with anything else buried in the rubble. Rosie would not be happy with that, how many secrets did she have buried in her shop that were lost to the void. Another piece of bad news to deliver and that’s all Alastor  _ ever  _ seemed to be delivering recently. 

“Her body isn’t here. This whole area has been destroyed and rebuilt.” Molly’s fists clenched together.

“THEN WHERE IS SHE?” Alastor shrugged.

“Gone, but she was never there anyway, her soul has dispersed unable to hold onto a functioning body.” Molly stared at him, stared at him with grief, anger and denial but what was the point of denying the obvious, Vaggie was gone and no magical miracle was bringing her back and Molly lingering here would only delay the inevitable acceptance of that fact. Molly had run away from her brothers to get here, done exactly what Vaggie had told her not to do in the letter that she still clutched to her chest. Now staying felt like she was upsetting Vaggie and it just made everything worse.

“Are my brother’s gunna be there?” Alastor nodded.

“Yes, I plan to fetch them after you.” 

“Why me first?” 

“Because they’re already looking for you, and now I can give them a reason to come.” Molly let out a sigh and took one last look back at the tiny hole she had excavated and sighed again.

“Take me, before I change my mind.” Alastor was more than happy to oblige and the two of them vanished in a flash, before reappearing close to where Charlie was still sitting, her eyes moved across to see the newcomer and she glanced at Molly, still teary and dirty. It was wordless as Charlie got up and moved forward and Molly opened her arms and let Charlie fall into them, both of them sharing the grief of losing someone so close. Maybe it would be good for them since they understood the pain, Alastor certainly didn’t, all this crying and wishy-washy stuff, Vaggie had chosen her end it wasn’t as if illness had taken her too soon or she had been murdered, either way the radio demon took his leave he had more letters to hand out and more souls to gather, the next two would probably be easiest as neither Husk nor Niffty had any real reason to hate him unlike… Rosie or Mimzy. He pondered for a moment to try and figure out if Angel or Arackniss had it out for him, he didn’t think so, well at least nothing direct anyway. 

Husk was still flying around, he could do so for another few hours before his wings would get fatigued, unwilling to risk landing just yet, everything seemed stable enough but he hadn’t exactly expected the ground to just fall away and watched Niffty’s apartment block disappear into nothingness. Niffty was taking the loss surprisingly well, she was never a materialistic creature, and didn’t exactly have many fond memories of her place, it was tidy and filled with her modest belongings, nothing that couldn’t be replaced. She was more worried about Cherri, whilst she knew why Husk did what he did she couldn’t help but feel bad for making a pregnant lady have to run away from impending disaster. She was suddenly jostled as Husk moved rather rapidly around, blinking Niffty glanced up instead of down towards the devastated ground. A shadowy arrow was pointing to the floor, seemingly conjured out of thin air and following Husk around, the cat glanced down and saw Alastor standing amidst the ruins, sighing he wondered if anything was ever going to kill that pompous prick and began to fly down towards him. 

Niffty touched the ground first and moved quickly to one side as Husk righted himself and landed before curling his wings up by his back. The tiny cyclops glanced around and it looked just as bad down here as it did from the air. Husk usual gruff tone.

“The fuck do you want?” 

“And a pleasure to see you to Husk my good man, I’m here to offer you a place of refuge.” 

“And when did you become such a bleeding fucking heart?” 

“My good fellow, I eat bleeding hearts, it is at Charlie’s request.” Niffty perked up at that.

“Is she okay?” Alastor’s smile tightened. 

“She’s grieving for the loss of her mother and Vaggie.” Niffty’s face drooped.

“Poor Charlie, we should go, she’ll need us.” Giving Husk a long look the cat finally nodded in agreement. That was certainly easier and Alastor pulled out of the air the two letters he needed to give out first.

“These are for both of you, Vaggie’s words to you.” He handed them both and felt his load lighten, the magic that bound him to the deal was unravelling, just two more. Both of the sinners opened up and read the contents, Niffty finished first and let out a soft noise.

“I knew she had a heart under there, she always seemed so tough, I thought it had to be a front.” Husk grumbled and folded his letter.

“Yeah, who would have fucking thought that Vaggie cared enough.” His eyes rested on Niffty and an awkward feeling was surging in Husk’s chest. He never expected to take love advice from a dead woman, or love advice in general to be frank, yet here he was. Vaggie was right, he needed to show Niffty that he appreciated everything she had given him. At least they were safe now, or at least appeared to be.

“I’ll send you two off, but I have another group to locate so I’ll bid you adieu.” With a snap both Niffty and Husk vanished leaving Alastor by himself once more, he wondered if with the inclusion of Niffty it would end up being one big love-in circle with weeping and hugs. He shuddered at the prospect of so much raw emotion floating around. Onto the next place and probably far more confrontational. Reappearing in a different part of the city this was a far busier area, having been just before the void had swallowed the land, here demons were milling around trying to make sense of everything and right in the middle were two shouting spiders looking frantically around.

“Molls!”

“MOLLY!” Their calls joined the chorus of others shouting, crying and laughing. Those that were confused, those that had lost everything and the humble few that were crying with relief that their soul had indeed been spared this apocalyptic destruction. Least the spiders were tall and easy to spot. Alastor moved over briskly and quickly, the other souls that saw him scattered faster than a pin could drop, too much suspicion and fear, Lucifer had indeed done that right at least. For now, it was aiding him so Alastor put it to the back of his mind. Angel saw him first.

“Smiles! Ya seen Molls? We can’t find her!” Alastor paused.

“I have.” That got both of the brother’s attention.

“Well? Where the fuck is she?” 

“Safe, with Charlie.” Alastor answered simply and Angel’s face fell.

“Hardly call that safe.” Alastor ignored it for now, he couldn’t accept any hostility towards Charlie but not every soul  _ had  _ to like her. Starting an argument now would only be counter-productive.

“I have letters that I need to give to you.” Angel shook his head fanatically.

“Oh no! You take us to Molly first! We’re not readin’ shit until we see her safe!” Alastor looked to Arackniss who just nodded. Alastor's smile tightened at the mild annoyance but with a snap of his fingers he already started to pull them down and into shadow.

“... Fine.” Next was Rosie and Mimzy who were not looking for Molly but instead had taken to huddling together in a small group of the Overlord, the club owner and their workers. Rosie and Mimzy watched warily as Alastor approached, unsurprisingly Rosie’s first words to the radio demon were scornful.

“Come to ruin us more Alastor, perhaps news that music is to be banned or dresses are no longer in fashion?” Alastor gave a tinny backing track laugh, but neither Rosie or Mimzy were laughing.

“Nothing of the sort, I’ve come to offer you shelter and a place to rest. My hospitality is the least I can offer you in these trying times.” Mimzy let out a harsh laugh.

“Al, you’ve a long way to go, so yes your hospitality  _ is  _ the least you can offer and it's just the fucking start. For us and my staff since you caused them to lose everything too!” Alastor gave a flashy smile and a flourishing bow.

“But of course, I know that they're like a family to you. So with nothing else I’ll send you there now.” Rosie’s eyes narrowed a fraction.

“No tricks Alastor, I’ve just about had it.” Alastor didn’t falter despite the cold and murderous gaze that he was currently experiencing from the Overlord.

“Of course not, my dear Rosie, how could I even dream of such a thing.” Rosie didn’t lift her gaze or respond in any way as Alastor made the lot of them disappear. Blueberry was amongst the crowd sitting quietly next to Dia and Summer as Alastor spoke to the two women in charge, she clutched the bag to her chest and looked anxiously around, she couldn’t quite hear what was being said but hoped she could see her princess again soon, that anxious bubble in her stomach was getting worse the longer she stayed away. Alastor was done speaking now and suddenly and almost without warning a dark shadow pooled under Blueberry and she started to sink, something inside the tiny demon snapped.

A fragment of a memory long forgotten, this was familiar but she wasn’t sure why, being torn away from some place she couldn’t picture any more, fear, worry and she didn’t know why, Blueberry let out a blood-curdling scream as she tried to fight it, not sure why she feared the darkness that was suckering her down, it didn’t matter she was still consumed and taken elsewhere. Alastor raised an eyebrow at the curious reaction that Charlie’s pet had displayed, he thought nothing more of it, Charlie would no doubt calm her down. There was only one left and to his immense disappointment, Cherri had not been with this group which means he had to find her personally and bring her in, it felt awkward and he would try to limit his interaction with her as much as possible. Charlie didn’t need another reason to go flying off the handle and anything to do with Alastor and Cherri being alone together risked doing just that. Looking around he couldn’t see her, so he would have to hunt her down, to wherever she had squirrelled herself away to. 

Sniffing the air, the main scents that accosted him were fear and desperation, these sinners were ripe with it, it was a testament to how much Cherri had made an impression on his existence that Alastor could pinpoint the pregnant demon, getting his direction he moved away… not necessarily a good impression at that. It seems that Cherri did not hang around with the group and soon Alastor was wandering closer to the edge of the city limits across cracked and broken streets until it culminated in a section of road that seemed to have collapsed inwards revealing the sewers underneath. Why was it always the sewers? Cherri’s scent ended there and he didn’t really fancy sniffing around in the sewer line, so it was time for some good old-fashioned sleuthing. Careful with his footing Alastor gracefully moved down into the rotting passageway and conjured his microphone staff before a beam of light erupted from the mounted eye, glancing around with it, Alastor spotted a set of fresh shoe prints that led away from him and further into the dark, since there was just the one set it seemed to be assured that this was the correct way to Cherri, Alastor moved off. 

Footsteps echoed against the wet stone floors and walls with the trickling sludge of sewage running just a couple of feet away. Alastor’s light illuminated how the entire ceiling was a network of cracks in the concrete, it seems everything had almost been undone with the culmination of Lucifer’s fall, being buried in sewage rubble was not something Alastor wanted to entertain today, so he stepped carefully and quickly. Several minutes in and he was following the only path that hadn’t collapsed and also where the tracks led, a piece of good luck, Alastor was certainly due some. The passageway ended with a section of the tunnel that had been broken away and ducking slightly, Alastor stepped through. The radio demon found himself in some kind of roughly carved chamber, the stench of death hung heavy in the air and pieces of rotting black meat were scattered everywhere, it looked like a colossal amount of offal had hit a fast moving turbine and sprayed all over the walls and floor. Cherri Bomb was sat looking dishevelled on top of a shattered statue that had been toppled, smashing into an unrecognizable shape on the floor. 

Cherri was gently stroking her small bump and turned her head to look at the radio demon as his light shone through to illuminate her surrounded by squalor. The base of her large eye was inflamed and red, clearly she had been crying and she lifted her hand to wipe the back of it against her nose. 

“Come to kill me Al?” Alastor cracked his staff down and stood straight and very still.

“No. You’re coming with me.” Cherri let a smile wobble around before it fell away.

“Because Charlie asked?” Cherri questioned Alastor as her eye ran up and down him trying to take in his image.

“Because Charlie asked.” He confirmed and Cherri let out a soft sigh.

“Why don’t you just say I was lost? That you couldn’t find me?” Alastor shook his head and Cherri finally broke eye contact with him to stare at the floor.

“Because that would be a lie, and I owe you nothing.” 

“She’s gunna to take my baby Al… or worse, and you’re just lettin’ it happen.” Alastor rolled his eyes and took a step forward.

“No Cherri, you let this happen. It was all you.” He knew it wouldn’t sink in, it never would. Alastor had gone over the same argument with the bomber again and again and nothing ever stuck. Cherri didn’t respond but made a non-committal noise. 

“I’m taking you from this place, don’t try and escape. I’ll only have to track you down again.” Cherri nodded once and Alastor soon teleported them away from this awful smelling place. 

***

Molly was sitting down as Charlie hugged into her, crying.

“I w-wish things were d-different.” Molly gritted her teeth and wrapped arms around the princess.

“Me too.” Charlie shook her head, blonde hair tossing from side to side.

“I’m s-sorry about V-Vaggie.” Molly shut her eyes and took in a deep breath as she just silently nodded. Charlie managed to calm herself enough to pull away and they shared a sad look, Charlie's face fell and she looked at the ground.

“I j-just wish I could tell h-her I w-was sorry.” Molly offered a weak smile and used as much of her energy as she could to keep her voice from cracking.

“Vaggie was never angry with you Charlie, she told me.” Charlie bit down and eyes fell on the pink spider who looked just as vulnerable.

“T-Thank you.” Molly reached up to rub her face, it was sore and tender, hey eyes were puffy and she must have looked a mess. Letting her limbs fall back into her lap she took her time to study Charlie properly and how deflated the princess seemed to be, her aura had vanished into a mute spec. 

“I’m sorry about your ma. You know she saved me and Vaggie from your pa?” Charlie nodded but refused to say anything. A noise behind them indicated they were no longer alone. There were tiny and timid footsteps and Niffty appeared with Husk just behind her.

“Charlie?” The princess looked up and managed a genuine smile.

“I’m glad you guys are safe…” Whilst she didn’t sit and get up she raised both hands and Niffty moved in and gently held Charlie.

“Sorry about your mom, and Vaggie.” Charlie just nodded again unwilling to voice what she was feeling. Niffty sympathetic smile was cutting Charlie’s insides up, she was too sweet and such a caring little soul. 

“If you need anything just ask me or Husk, okay?”

“Thanks.” Niffty took a couple of steps back and lingered her sight on the both of them, they were grieving and whilst they wouldn’t say anything she knew her place wasn’t there yet, taking Husk’s hand she led him away.

“Let’s look around and see what we can find, whilst they have some alone time.” Husk had an eyebrow raised.

“You should have become an emotional counsellor.” 

“I care about my friends.” Husk sighed.

“You care about a lot of things.” Niffty head slowly turned to look up at him.

“I care about you.” Husk’s fur bristled slightly at that uncomfortable feeling coming back and he swallowed it down.

“I know, I care about you too.” Niffty’s smile was something to behold, almost golden, she gave his paw a squeeze and they continued on. Another shadow spluttered into existence and dumped out a pair of brothers, both looking disorientated and panicked.

“MOLLS!?” Angel had called out loudly and Molly shifted to stand.

“I’m here…” Angel’s head snapped round and he practically dashed to her before bundling his twin in a hug.

“Where the fuck did ya go? You scared me half to death!” Molly shook her head and let out a strange laugh.

“You’re already dead Angie.” Angel huffed.

“Not the fuckin’ point!” 

“I know, I know… I’m sorry, I just needed… well I needed to have some time alone.” Angel’s frown was hard to miss.

“Molls, it wasn’t safe!” Molly shrugged and pulled back.

“Alastor found me anyway, gave me somethin’ that I needed… I’m sorry I pushed ya away Angie.” 

“I’m just worried about ya Molls.” Molly moved to sit back down with Charlie, she caught sight of Angel’s displeasure and gave him a stern look. 

“Charlie’s lost her ma, I don’t want to hear anythin’ from you.” Angel raised all four of his hands in supplication and just sat by his sister’s side, he wouldn’t start causing shit now, maybe later and Charlie did look a pathetic mess. Instead, he just rested his head against Molly’s shoulder and held one of her hands. 

“A pile of rubble? This is Alastor’s hospitality is it?” Mimzy was unimpressed and Rosie less so, as the pair along with the entourage appeared in a small ruined section on the edges of the wasteland. At least they recognized the others, more souls displaced by Alastor’s wake and the poor princess sat by herself. 

“You know what bothers me most, Mimzy darling?” Rosie spoke out quietly and the short plump women turned to look up at Rosie as she kept a very still facial expression whilst looking around.

“If we kill Alastor we won’t get any recompense for the damage he’s caused.” Mimzy laughed, and fanned herself with her hand.

“You’re right and if I know Al, he’ll drag his feet with it too.” 

“If he knows what’s good for his health, he certainly won’t.” Summer and Dia appeared along with the rest, looking around confused and alarmed, spotting Mimzy they relaxed, at least they were still with their employer, Blueberry heard it first, ears pricking up as if trained to pick out the sound from a million miles away, clutching the bag to her chest she shuffled forward slightly and just past the group of sinners that had appeared she spotted Charlie on the ground. That terrible anxious bubble in her guts seemed to pop and sweet relief flooded her system. Gingerly stepping forward she tried not to cry out and interrupt her princess in the middle of a conversation. Charlie’s eyes shifted slighted and a small smile appeared as she held out her hand and Blueberry rushed over straight into an embrace. Charlie stroked down on her hair.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” Blueberry grinned and cuddled hard into the side of Charlie.

“I kept the bag safe, just like you asked.”

“That’s lovely, well done-... Blueberry, what are you shaking?” It was true the tiny demon was trembling like a leaf caught in the wind. Blueberry paused, a flicker of a ghostly memory crossed her mind, something about suffocating darkness, but it was all foggy.

“I c-can’t remember princess, I’m sorry.” Charlie tilted her head.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Blueberry took a moment but nodded.

“I’m happy that I’m here with you again, princess.” Charlie frowned only for a moment but the tender cuddle of the small blue sinner by her side eased it and after a few minutes the trembling had lessened, whatever it was it seemed to be passing. Closing her eyes, Charlie just let the warmth of her body drift into her, it penetrated the cold numbness that had surrounded her, this here was a soul who needed Charlie to survive, something she had to look after. It eased her tortured spirit just a fraction.

It lasted just long enough to hear Alastor return and the coughing wheezing of Cherri as the nausea mixed with the stress and pregnancy caused her to empty her stomach’s contents on the floor and Charlie’s teeth ground together. Alastor shooed Cherri to stand by herself away from everyone else, he didn’t much fancy starting another confrontation especially with the way Arackniss was looking. 

“Finally, mean to explain your plan here, Alastor?” Rosie tersely called out to stop the radio demon who rotated slowly on his heels to face the Overlord. 

“Of course my dear Rosie, I’ll build us suitable accommodations. The rest will follow.” Rosie rolled her eyes. Eyes shut, Alastor's shadow flicked momentarily as step by step, more black and slithering creatures stepped out of the darkness each lithe and contorting like a puppet caught on its strings. They fanned out across the rubble, marching in strange unison as they picked up rubble before bringing them back together and started to build, tirelessly and unrelenting. When two stones came together shadows lashed and shaped them to fit together to form a dark and smooth surface. 

The radio demon kept tight hold on his staff, to keep his balance and manage his concentration, it was exerting trying to keep all these summons working together, but it was certainly faster and easier than them doing it themselves. Most of the group had taken to silently watching the construction in progress, mild curiosity on how the building was put together. Niffty came back with Husk from their looking around and gave a wide berth to Alastor’s exploits and came to stand near Arackniss. 

“Is he building us somewhere to stay?” She asked blinking up and wafting a cloud of stone dust that had just been blasted out from the excavation of more stone. Arackniss shrugged.

“Something like that I think, I need to lay down and sleep the next ten years.” Niffty nodded and then looked around at the others that had joined them.

“Who are all of these people?” Arackniss glanced around.

“Oh yeah, you weren’t here for that, Mimzy’s place got trashed and she had nowhere else to go and she kind of blames Alastor for all this shit.” Husk laughed.

“Is she wrong?” Arackniss shook his head.

“No, but I think they know each other or some shit. I dunno, haven’t seen anyone talk down to him like that and stay standing, unless he just has a thing for women.” Niffty bounced on her feet for a moment.

“Come on Husk, let's go say hello to everyone!” Husk grumbled but didn’t resist when Niffty took hold of his hand once more and tugged on it. There was classic small talk introductions that the cat despised, lots of “Hi, I’m Niffty and this is Husk!” Husk tried his best not to look too grumpy, more like a passive neutral and that was the best they were probably going to get. Niffty gave a small curtsey to Rosie and Mimzy, but didn’t say hello, Niffty knew of the Overlord and didn’t need to bother her with idle small talk and introductions, she looked stressed under her porcelain face. Last pair who were huddled together and talking together.

“Hi there, I’m Niffty… Nice to me-” Dia blinked and turned her attention away from summer, her red skin tail flicked in slight amusement as Niffty stared at her.

“Hi Niffty, we’ve met before.” Her smile was soft and it earned a questioning look from Summer, the cat blinked and looked between Dia, Niffty and Husk. The tiny cyclops was starting to turn the same shade as the succubus. 

“I-I err, I know… I didn’t recognize you from… o-over there. You erm, you d-doing okay?” Dia’s smile reached her eyes.

“We’re still here so I have a lot to be thankful for.” She squeezed Summer’s thigh with her hand earning a smile. “And who’s this? Your partner?” Eyes fell on Husk and he felt just as confused as Summer was. Niffty was beet red.

“Y-Yeah, He is… oh! This is Husk, H-Husk this is Dia.” Summer frowned and folded her arms.

“And I’m Summer!” she felt left out and was clearly missing some key piece of information. Niffty bounced back and forth between her legs.

“W-Well it was nice to see you again, but I r-really need to be going… bye!” She darted away practically dragging Husk with her as Dia waved. Husk looked at Niffty who was refusing to blink and was still a deep red.

  
“What the fuck was that?” Niffty shook her head and made a strange noise.

“I’ll tell you later.”

***

It was inescapable, it took hours but soon a large structure had been erected close to the edges of the ruined city, with it came furnishings and decorations courtesy of Alastor as promised, they had a place to rest and it cost Alastor a considerable amount of his strength, he would need to hunt soon, which recently he had come to dread, because every time he did something always went wrong, every. Single. Time. Alastor received no praise or thanks from either Rosie or Mimzy, he didn’t expect anything different. As everyone filled in at the end of a horrendous day to find the rest and respite that all of them desperately needed it was hard not to notice the shapes moving around in the horizon, souls were starting to take note of one of only standing buildings, they were gaining the attention of others and Alastor wondered if they would be attacked during the night. 

That weighed on his mind more than anything else, everything was on eggshells and a fresh riot was the last thing he had the energy for. Charlie and her pet had ended up in Alastor’s quarters that was almost identical to what they had in their first lair, a small bed to the side for Blueberry at Charlie’s instructions or judging how Blueberry had managed to squirm her way straight into the big bed Alastor wondered many nights that small bed would be empty. Charlie was under the covers and looked exhausted but attentive to Alastor’s pacing.

“You’re troubled.” 

“Is it that obvious, darling?” He glanced down at his own foot that was currently tapping rapidly now he had stopped pacing, yes it was and Charlie raised an eyebrow at him.

“Tell me what’s bothering you.” Alastor moved over and sat on the edge of the bed.

“I fear for our safety.” Charlie let out a dry and mirthless laugh.

“What is left to kill us Al?”

“Nothing, I hope, but souls gather outside and I fear they covet what we possess.” Charlie frowned.

“Then you'll kill them, and they’ll leave us alone.”

“This is true, but building this place was rather taxing.” Charlie paused and her frown deepened.

“Then you go hunting, like you always do, what’s the issue?” Alastor opened his mouth, no sound came out and closed it again, eyes shifted to look at the bed.

“You’re worried about me, aren’t you?” Alastor nodded.

“I fear every time you leave me sight.” Charlie shuffled around, displacing Blueberry who let out a tiny huff as she had just got comfortable. Reaching across the princess touched Alastor’s arm.

“I’m not helpless.” Oh Alastor knew that, how could he forget.

“I know my darling, but something always seems to go wrong when we are separated.” Charlie’s hand reached up and gentle fingers caressed his cheek.

“Are you still mine, Al?” Alastor didn’t pause for a moment.

“Of course, and you mine?” Charlie leant in and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“That never changed. Go hunt, I’ll be fine.” Alastor nodded and Charlie moved off as Alastor stood back up and with a smile vanished into darkness. Charlie was going to settle back down but stopped herself just as Blueberry had opened back up to cuddle under the blankets again.

“I’m going out for a bit, I’ll be back soon, stay here.” Blueberry felt another tug on her heart but nodded.

“Of course princess.” Charlie got up, dressed again and left the room, Blueberry glanced across the huge empty bed before huffing again and sprawling herself across the length of it. Charlie passed souls that she didn’t recognize, probably Mimzy’s workers. Lucky most of them were up and about still, most talking about the shit crazy day it had been in the large open common room, Rosie and Mimzy were even deep in discussion tucked away in a corner. Rosie offered Charlie a smile but didn’t break away to greet her, she sympathized with Charlie, Lilith was always a sparkling star in hell and her loss would be felt by those who knew the queen personally for years. 

Husk, Niffty and the spider trio sat together, sharing stories about what had gone on since they were separated, thankfully they were exactly who Charlie wanted to see. Unfortunately Cherri was also in the room although as soon as she caught wind of Charlie she practically melted into the corner trying to seem as small as possible. Charlie ignored her. 

“Charlie, I thought you’d gone to bed?” Niffty had seen her approaching, Charlie shook her head.

“Can’t sleep, too many thoughts…” 

“Oh, well I’m sorry to hear that, would you like to join us?” Charlie nodded and sat down next to Husk and opposite Molly. Angel cleared his throat and continued talking.

“So like, do angels have sex or what? Because that guy was  _ packin’!” _ Niffty shrugged.

“I don’t know, I wasn’t there.” Angel pursed his lips and turned to his brother,

“Yo ‘Niss, you see what I was talking about?” Arackniss narrowed his eyes.

No Angel, I wasn’t staring at his junk.” Angel threw up his hands.

“I know it was easy to miss, you’d think he was swingin’ a third leg around, talk about GIRTH!” Arackniss shook his head and Molly sighed.

“Stop Angie…” Angel tutted but gave up, everyone was looking rather awkward apart from Niffty who had taken to fanning herself with her hand, much to Husk’s slight irritation. Charlie tapped her fingers together and sighed.

“This might sound crazy… but I kind of want to talk to him.” If any of them had been drinking this would have been the spit-take moment. 

“What?” Angel was wide-eyed and Molly's face contorted.

“Charlie, he’s the reason that V-Vaggie i-isn’t here!” Charlie sighed.

“I think he called my dad brother, that makes him my uncle? I dunno but he could be my only family I have left.” Angel scoffed.

“Alright, now I’ll give ya this one for free since you weren’t there, but the fucker  _ literally  _ makes people explode by pointing at them.” Charlie shrugged.

“Maybe he would listen to me? He didn’t kill Alastor did he?” Molly wasn’t done.

“What about V-Vaggie?” Charlie swallowed hard and sighed

“Vaggie had been killed before, because of my father… Uriel’s heart was the only thing keeping her going… I guess it wasn’t hers to keep. The extra time she got was a blessing.” Molly shut her mouth, unwilling to argue she knew they were both hurting but she could never agree with that thought, never. 

“Alright and how exactly are you going to get there? I dunno if you’ve noticed but he’s kind floating around the sky.” Arackniss watched as Charlie thought about the question before starting to turn to Husk, the dark spider quickly interjected.

“Ahaha no! Husk don’t know either but it fucking burns being close to him and I think it makes you go blind.” Husk scoffed.

“Yeah, no thanks Charlie.” Charlie paused and sighed rubbing the side of her face, she leant back in the chair.

“Well how the fuck am I supposed to get up there if no one can fly close to him?!” Angel was quick.

“You’re not, leave that fuckin’ prick alone, he trashed your pa and the entire city, he’s calmed down now don’t fuckin’ piss him off again.” Then a voice spoke out that none of them wanted to hear.

“I might know.” Charlie’s head slowly turned around to see that Cherri had overheard her exclamation and had moved slightly closer. Arackniss' jaw clenched and Angel was quick to heckle.

“And who the fuck asked for your opinion, bitch.” Cherri opened her mouth and closed it again before taking a step back, clearly regretting speaking up in the first place. Charlie got up to face the pregnant demon and took a step closer, it was like being around a bad smell but she put up with it for now.

“Tell me Cherri.” Cherri fiddled with her hands and stared at the floor unable to meet Charlie’s hate filled gaze.

“Well, I used to have gang fights with this g-guy, right? Used to build all sorts of flyin’ machines and shit, he was a wannabe Overlord, dunno what happened to him, but I know he hid his workshops in the edges of the city, if you find one, you might find one of his balloon things.” Charlie fists clenched tightly.

“Can you give me directions?” Cherri looked panicked.

“I erm I don’t really know I only found one once by accident because I fell through the floor, he was chasin’ me across the wasteland at the time, I think I just got lucky?” Charlie played the odds in her head and she knew what she needed and this might be her best chance at it.

“Then you’re coming with me.” Cherri looked downright alarmed.

“W-What?”

“You’ve been there once, do it again. I’m not asking.” Before Cherri could respond Charlie had already gripped her arm far tighter than necessary and marched her straight out the room, the sound of the door closing with a slam indicated they had left. Angel let a tiny grin across his face.

“Hope that’s nice an’ awkward for ‘em.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not quite as climatic as the last but I'm sure you can see where this is going :D Hope you enjoy it, the end is approaching, not long to go now.


	43. Fiendish Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlie is determined to get some answers, unfortunately it's all too easy for grief to become anger, Cherri's in the crosshair and Charlie's not taking shit from anyone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay here, I was working my butt off to get a Halloween chapter special out on Halloween for one of my other works.
> 
> Hope everyone is staying safe!
> 
> Trigger warning: Assault and non-con, it doesn't go into detail.

It was a few hours, picking through the rubble like a monstrous hunter, there was very little any creature could do to hide from Alastor, he gutted a couple of souls and devoured organs, bones and skin. There wasn’t a slaughter, just what he needed to feel full for now. Teleporting back to their dwelling it took a moment to glance around at the still skittering and gathering crowds outside, not one of them had attacked or approached… yet. The main entrance way and common area was empty, it seemed creatures had claimed the various duplicated rooms that were available to them, Alastor had only made three bed dwellings larger; his, Mimzy’s and Rosie of course, he needed to show both ladies due deference if he wanted to repair his relationship with either of them.

Content that he could seal up the entrance with magic, he walked on and took the winding stone steps upwards, he was tired… aches and pains from the last few days were catching up to him and he wasn’t feeling as spry as he used to be, not that age was really a thing in hell but more of a mental state and right now Alastor had felt to have aged a couple of centuries at least, all his thoughts were sharing his bed with his doe once more and actually getting some proper rest, rest he would enjoy and keep that horrible insomnia at bay.

So why wasn’t Charlie in bed? Already irritation and worry gripped around him. Every. Fucking. Time he hunted. He stepped in and slammed the door behind him, well his shadow slammed the door sensing its master’s bad mood brewing already. The small blue demon who had been laying across the width of the bed jolted awake, blinking rapidly and breathing quickly as her heart jumped in her chest.

“Ah!” She let out an exclamation and eyes were frantically scanning the room before locking onto Alastor with a sense of unease.

“Where’s Charlie?” Blueberry shook her head.

“I d-don’t know, my princess just said she was g-going out.” Alastor’s smile grew taut.

“She didn’t say where she was going?” A shake of the head and Alastor flexed his claws in irritation.

“Where in the nine hells have you gone this time Charlie?” He tapped his claws against his legs for a moment as he formulated a plan.

“Come on, we’re going to go see if she spoke to anyone. If Charlie’s upset your presence will probably help calm her down.” He snapped his fingers and began to teleport Blueberry with himself and to his rather immediate surprise Blueberry began shrieking like a banshee at the top of her lungs whilst desperately clawing and scrabbling at anything that wasn’t being pulled into the shadow with her.

“D-DON’T TAKE ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Alastor froze and cancelled the spell, Blueberry was up like a rocket and running straight into the corner of the room pressing herself against its edge she cascaded down into a small trembling ball and was both hysterically crying and hyperventilating at the same time. Alastor took a long moment to look at her and then decided it probably wasn’t worth the effort of trying to drag her along and with just him, he would save the energy and walk, so he left Blueberry to whatever imaginary torment she had conjured for herself and headed to Niffty and Husk, following his sense of where most of the souls were in the building  _ he  _ built, like a strange sixth sense. He would have gone to Molly first seeing as how they had seemingly bonded however the spider might still be upset with Vaggie’s death so Niffty was the next best answer. 

Standing at the door he rapped his knuckles against the door and waited, there was a groan and a slow moving noise as something shuffled around the room before opening the door. Niffty had some kind of bathrobe wrapped loosely around her small frame that she clutched together with her hand.

“Alastor?” She blinked up at him slightly dazed, clearly having been woken up.

“Sorry to disturb you my dear, but do you happen to know where Charlie has gone?” Niffty blinked a couple more times to try and get Alastor into focus before shifting nervously around on her feet.

“Yeah… she said she was going to go talk with Uriel…” Alastor took a good second to register and process those words, in that order.

“She… _ WHAT?! _ ” Niffty nodded not feeling threatened by Alastor’s sudden outburst or how the static that seemed to come out of his clenched jaw exploded in volume for a moment.

  
“Something about being her only family? Cherri took her to get there.” Another long second before Alastor said anything.

“SHE TOOK CHERRI!?” He ran a clawed hand down his face, he felt that had his figure not changed in almost the century of him being in hell he would have sworn he felt a stress line form. Niffty nodded and behind her Alastor heard a loud grumble as apparently that last outburst had woken up Husk.

“T-The fuck is it?” A bleary voice sounded out, Niffty looked back out of Alastor sight and smiled.

“Just Alastor asking about Charlie. it's okay Husky go back to sleep, I’ll be there soon.” She turned back to face Alastor who felt like he had gone a shade paler.

“Why can’t she just wait for me to return before gallivanting off for some foolish errand, do you at least know how they were going to get there?” Niffty shook her head much to Alastor’s annoyance.

“No, sorry. Something about the edge of the city was maybe a flying machine?” Well that was hell-damned wonderful, the circumference of the city was massive and if he picked the wrong direction he would never find them. 

“Why is it always so complicated when Charlie is involved.” He spoke to himself more than to Niffty as he turned to leave, but that comment got Niffty frowning slightly.

“Because she’s her own woman, and wants to do what  _ she  _ wants.” Alastor’s frown didn’t abate, Niffty was of course right, but he felt like he could have at least been informed so he could have given Charlie his opinion on how stupid that idea was, now he had to go searching for her because there was no way he would be able to even contemplate the thought of rest knowing that she was out there with Cherri somewhere near the wastelands, it was just asking for all sorts of trouble that Alastor didn’t want to happen. He left without a backwards glance or another word and Niffty frowned.

“Rude.” She muttered under her breath as she shut the door before hanging up the robe that had been supplied with this room and sliding back into bed with Husk. She had got lucky that the cat seemed to have been distracted enough today not to ask about the awkward encounter with Dia, Niffty knew she would have to talk to him about it anyway, with her arrival it meant that something else might be able to happen again, and that thought excited the tiny demon. Maybe she would explain it after they had sex tomorrow morning, they might have lost their toys to the abyss but Husk could still screw her six ways to Sunday, with the right encouragement of course. Niffty snuggled up into his fur and took a long slow inhale and just relished the smell, maybe she’d choke on it first a little. Warm thoughts filling her head Niffty soon managed to fall back asleep. 

Alastor was standing  **back** outside, as if he hadn’t had enough of this ruined cesspit but here he was again, trying to track down Charlie and Cherri, the worst part that being on the edge meant the wind had completely obliterated any scent in the air, sniffing the air was futile when all he could smell was the acrid burning from the sulphur flats that made the vast majority of the wastelands beyond the city limits. It was said they went on infinitely, with no end a soul could wander forever out there, no food or sustenance to be found they would soon collapse unable to move and remain a desiccated husk for the rest of time, an awful fate that would drive even the most stoic to madness given enough decades of unsated hunger.

It came down to a single choice, to go left or to go right. Alastor prayed silently that he had enough scraps of good luck so that in an hour he might track down Charlie and attempt to dissuade her from whatever she had planned, getting close to Uriel was not a smart plan, with nothing but a guess and no tracks to follow Alastor went right, skirting the city limits and eyes peeled against the wind that blew dust and dirt up to irritate him, hoping that soon he would soon see two isolated figures on the horizon. 

He wouldn’t, they had gone left. 

***

Charlie still hurt, her chest was tight and she felt like she was on edge all the god-damned time, but she wasn’t going to cry, not now and not in front of Cherri. Turning that grief and pain into frustrated determination and anger, she would not allow anything to stop her now and it was time she took control again. 

“How much further?” Charlie’s cutting question came as she had been following Cherri’s direction for the last several hours. Cherri didn’t stop to look at Charlie, the last time she had done that Charlie had shouted at her ‘don’t fucking look at me and keep fucking moving.’ It didn’t stop Cherri from feeling the intense hatred emanating from Charlie. 

“I don’t know, I told you I can’t remember where it is!” It was more desperation than anything now and hardly more than a whimper. Cherri’s feet hurt, her ankles were swollen and her thighs were burning with each step as they crossed the uneven terrain. Charlie didn’t care and had told her that if she caught up to Cherri she would drag her by her hair against the rough and pointy ground to get Cherri to keep up, it was a threat that Cherri one-hundred percent believed so she marched. Charlie made a disgusted noise at Cherri’s answer and looked around, even here the devastation was obvious, least they hadn’t been stopped yet.

“What fucking good are you then?” Cherri said nothing, because of course anything she did say would just get spat back in her face, maybe even literally if Charlie was close enough to do so. This was not a happy field trip. Cherri took a long sigh and shut her eye for just a moment as she tried to forget about the aches in her legs, that was a mistake. Her foot lodged in a small unseen fissure in the ground and she went hard over on her ankle, letting out a cry of pain and surprise she just about managed to turn so she landed on her side and not her front as she impacted hard into the craggy ground. Charlie paused and looked down at her.

“Get up.” Cherri shifted slightly and then gasped.

“I-I’ve t-twisted my ankle.” Charlie’s eyes had already gone blood-red and her voice darkened the surrounding area.

“Are you  **fucking** serious?” Cherri tried again and even putting weight by just placing it on the ground made her wince.

“I’m sorry!” Charlie’s claws were out as she stalked closer.

“You will be, better get walking unless you want me to drag you.” Cherri tried to drag herself up only to take another step and her leg gave way completely and she tumbled back down, this time hitting a rather jagged looking outcrop and dashing her side against it as she cried out.

“I c-can’t! I C-CAN’T!” It was a pitiful wail and it made the princess roll her eyes as she reached down to grab Cherri’s hair right by the scalp, pausing she didn’t close her claws around it and straightened, it seemed their little shouting match hadn’t gone unnoticed and several creatures were making their way over to them. 

“Great, looks like your fuck up has brought some attention.” They were dirty, filthy creatures, probably caught up in the dust storm of rubble as buildings collapsed down and the creature at the front seemed to be leading the rest, about seven in total. Charlie didn’t really have time for this but maybe after slitting a few throats she could continue on, and it might give Cherri some time to reconsider exactly how painful a twisted ankle was going to be to her well-being. 

“Lookee here lads, got a couple of-” The bulker demon's eyes went wide for a moment when he spotted Charlie. Much to Charlie’s surprise, he gave a swift bow and froze, holding out a hand to get the others to stop, who looked almost as confused as Charlie was.

“P-Princess Charlotte, forgive me I didn’t recognize ya.” Charlie tilted her head and squinted.

“I’m sorry, do I know you?” He shook his head.

“No, no, I worked in the middle district… y’know bouncer for some clubs and shit… when everythin’ went to hell, fuckin’ double-hell. Are you going to take over? Make things better?” There was a hopeful glint in both his words and his several eyes. Perhaps this is what Alastor was referring to, sheep looking for a shepherd, Charlie still wasn’t sure about leading… the thought of ruling still left a bitter feeling in her stomach after witnessing all the horrors her father did to keep in power, but if it diffused a situation…

“Yes… I just need to take care of a few things first.” There was a quiet murmur before the larger demon turned back to the princess.

“Can we help you at all princess?” Of course, there it was… get in good with the person making it better, gain favours, it's how this whole corrupt system worked Charlie paused and then eyed Cherri still trying to get up and a malicious smile formed across her face. 

“Cherri here was taking me somewhere, but she seems to have fallen and twisted her ankle.” A nod in response.

“We can carry her, no problem, right lads?” Cherri almost looked relieved, that lasted for less than a few moments when Charlie shook her head.

“Oh no, nothing like that. You all look like lovely boys, and it's been a tough couple of days, hasn’t it? Well Cherri here would be more than happy to accommodate you all.” There was a horrible silence before Cherri looked desperately at Charlie.

“W-What?” Charlie met her worried expression with a grin of her own.

“You get twenty minutes, There’s only three rules, she needs to be kept Alive, her pregnancy needs to be untampered with and if she can outrun you boys, well then you don’t get to play. How's that ankle feeling now Cherri? Still sore?” Charlie sat down and let out a sigh as she stretched her legs, a small break probably wouldn’t be a bad idea. She shuffled in place and looked outwards towards the city, no need to watch… the screams would do just fine as Cherri started to panic, trying desperately to get up and move whilst creatures began to slowly circle her. Charlie inspected her nails and picked at the grime that had accumulated underneath from being in this dusty wind storm. 

“Not so fun being on the other side, is it?” Charlie didn’t expect a response but it made her feel better, it eased the suffering inside her own chest when Cherri’s screaming filled the air, Charlie sighed, it wasn’t all bad.

***

How many years had it been since they shared a bed? Like children again, Angel had held Molly so gently and tenderly whilst she had trouble falling asleep. Underneath the drugs, the sex and crude language was a beating heart of the most dedicated brother you could ask for. Even when they were alive Molly had supported him, like family should and never judged his choices, so now when she needed support you could be sure that Angel would be the one to offer it first. 

“I miss her.” Molly spoke out so quietly in the gloom, Angel hadn’t fallen asleep and was just watching over his sister as they shared a bed.

“I know Molls… I ain’t got anythin’ to say that’ll make it better, just try an’ get some rest.” Molly let out a sigh and shuffled around, Angel reached out to gently touch her shoulder.

“Thanks for bein’ here Angie.”

“Wouldn’t be anywhere else.” Angel had never seen Molly this downcast before, well apart from the loss of their mother, he may have joked about it but he wasn’t blind to how Molly had looked at Vaggie, those stolen glances and smiles. His heart might be stone, never one for falling in love or believing it was ever going to be for him, but Molly on the other hand, she had needed it, had been lacking it and he had thought that maybe she might have finally found it, fate was cruel.

***

“Alright, that’s enough.” There was a pause, a shuffle and soon bodies picked themselves up to look back at the princess. Cherri was gasping and clutching at torn and tattered clothing trying her best to cover her modesty in front of…  _ these  _ people. Charlie’s gaze fell on Cherri and her smile was nothing but malice and Cherri kept their eyes locked for a moment before sinking back down to the ground trying to pick up her scattered clothes, she was shaking like a leaf and hurt in all kinds of different ways, but as much as she wanted to scream and cry about what had just been done to her, she feared what the princess might do if she didn’t get her shit together. Charlie pointed behind her.

“If you head that way for a few hours, you’ll find where I’m staying. If anyone stops you just say that you're working for me, okay?” A nod and general murmur of agreement.

“Sure boss.” Charlie snapped her fingers.

“Oh, and if Alastor is there, I wouldn’t lie to him about anything, he gets a bit touchy about lies, especially with me.” There was a loud gulp.

“T-The radio demon?” Charlie waved a hand dismissively.

“He’s fine, just don’t upset him, or catch him when he’s hungry, anyway off you go.” Charlie got up and stretched out once more before wandering over to Cherri who had just about managed to cover herself.

“... and how was that Cherri? Degrading… embarrassing? Imagine doing that to someone who couldn’t even say no… who you took advantage of!” Cherri met Charlie’s spitting barbed comment, with her own stare.

“You’re just like your dad.” Charlie’s face grimaced and turned to a snarl.

“Take that fucking back!” Cherri let out a harsh laugh.

“No! He threatened me with this! But you!? You actually did it, do you want me to beg is that it? Beg and crawl around for you? B-Because w-what’s the p-point y-your just going to kill me anyway!”

“You should be so fucking lucky that I  _ just  _ kill you, where are you Cherri? You’re in hell and surely with what you’ve seen, death is a blessing.” Cherri’s face faltered and her gaze fell to the floor.

“You’re a monster.” Charlie shrugged.

“And maybe if I had been more open about it, you would have backed the fuck off, anyway get up and keep going. Or we can find the next group and have a second round, your choice.” Cherri had managed to cover herself enough with what torn clothing she still had before getting wobbly onto her feet, ankle turning a dark purple from bruising but with no other option when stuck with Charlie in the wasteland hobbled forward, gritting her teeth and gasping with every other step. Charlie smirked at how Cherri struggled and it put her in a slightly better mood. Silence descended and only the sound of Cherri’s pained movements filled the ask and dust filled wind, Charlie didn’t make another comment about getting Cherri to speed up, she knew it would be impossible but the threat hovered in the air and that was good enough, the princess’ gaze was fixed on the back of Cherri’s head, her stare almost unblinking, Charlie hated her,  _ hated  _ everything about her. It was burning anger, how could Cherri dare to get in her and Alastor’s way? That itching burning came creeping back, she wanted to attack Cherri again and had to fight down the horrible urge to lunge, throw Cherri to the ground and just… end her, again. Trying to take her mind off it Charlie spoke and this time it was more for her own curiosity than to belittle or insult Cherri, much to the bomber’s surprise.

“How do you know Sir Pentious?” Cherri didn’t turn her head but her back seemed to stiffen and then relax when she realized she wasn’t being threatened.

“We used to get into gang fights a lot, the prick wanted to be an up and comin’ overlord but he was a fuckin’ joke. He made his own fuckin’ minions because no one wanted to work for him and they were fuckin’ retarded.” Charlie let out a dry laugh.

“I never asked him about his work, probably a good thing.” Cherri’s head turned from just a moment as she looked at Charlie trying to gauge her reaction before turning back to look at the uneven floor, she didn’t need another fall. 

“You knew him?” 

“No, we went on a date once… he was, well he  _ was  _ a prick then.” Cherri held back her insult, it wasn’t worth it, a looming sense of dread filled her senses, something bad was going to happen and the worst part about it was that it wasn’t going to be soon or quick, what had once been a thought of celebration and joy had turned bitter, Cherri was beginning to dread when she would give birth.

***

Alastor had gone the wrong way, he knew he had gone the wrong way and cursed himself for it. Sprinting back the way he came he gracefully jumped and glided. Charlie was not in the right state of mind, she was hurt, grieving and rather unstable which would be a terrible mix for a meeting with an arch-angel. Especially one that had a tendency to make sinners explode and had no problem casting a large number of them into the void. He would get Charlie, stop this and talk to her, things had been strained and difficult recently, yes but it was nothing that they couldn’t work through together Charlie just needed time to grieve and be away from all of this mess for a little bit.

What a mess he had found himself in, matters of the heart were always so messy and had he been a free spirit or less caring he would have simply let Charlie go about wherever foolish business that she brought down upon her own shoulders, the very thought to stand aside and do nothing was anathema to him. He needed his doe and he needed her safe, healthy and happy and it  **had** to be all three. He hurried along hoping to catch sight of her or maybe Charlie’s scent but neither could he see or smell her. However, eyes narrowing against the red and bleak horizon had several shapes emerging, creatures walking in his direction. Clearly walking not sprinting or looking for a fight, Alastor would ignore them there was no point being distracted and most likely as soon as they caught sight of him they would scatter, what remained of the population feared him and no doubt had somehow linked the devastation to be somehow his fault, technically they were right and Alastor certainly wasn’t about to explain to anybody exactly what he had done to get to where they were now. Still moving at a quick pace the crowd he approached became wide-eyed and fearful when they recognized his silhouette, seemingly shrinking in place, good then that Alastor had been correct, not looking for a fight, no delays. It was when he passed them did one of the little demons in a hurried and panicked tone speak.

“Princess Charlotte s-sent us!” Clearly hoping that those words would be enough to stay his claws, in fact it made Alastor come to a rather sudden halt as his neck snapped around to stare at the demon who now was probably wishing that he had just kept quiet.

“What did you just say?” Alastor's body snapped around to match the direction his head was facing and the little creature gulped.

“T-The princess… s-sent us… w-we’re w-working for h-her.” Alastor's head snapped to the side as he stared down, discerning whether the creature was lying… no it was too afraid to be lying, he would only speak out if it would save him so was most likely the truth.

“Which way and how long ago?” A shaking hand pointed out towards the empty distance of wasteland.

“F-Few hours ago… she was with someone else.” 

“A cyclops?”

“Y-Yeah, they didn’t seem to like each other.” An understatement of the century and Alastor at least had confirmation that this would be the correct way, he cursed that he was a few hours behind it would take a large amount of energy to move, but perhaps if he made short teleporting leaps he could cover more ground quickly. He ignored the sinners and left by simply vanishing into darkness, if Charlie was out there, he would find her!

***

“You’re starting to test my patience.” Cherri was standing still once more and scouring the landscape, some of it looked familiar… although how many rock formations were different in the flat wastelands, it's not like that asshole snake put a big sign saying ‘secret facility here’ and she had been running for her life at the time when she accidentally fell through a vent.

“I told you I didn’t remember where it was. It was a long time ago! And a lot of fuckin’ shit has happened since then!” Charlie was scowling and tapping her foot impatiently, the worst part about this situation was that there was no guarantee they would find what they were looking for anyway which would mean she had spent hours with the last soul she wanted to be associated with. She could have been in bed, could have been wrapped up in Alastor’s embrace, she had missed him even if she was having trouble showing it, with everything else that had gone on… It was too painful to stay still, she had to be doing something or else the grief might catch up and she wasn’t ready, not yet. Charlie’s frown was interrupted when Cherri snapped her fingers and pointed.

“I think it's this way.” 

“You better be right.” It took little time to wander around the larger rocks as they moved in and sure enough it seemed that Cherri’s hunch had been correct. Several skewered metal structures rose a few metres out of the ground to reveal exhausts for something buried beneath them. Charlie for once was not completely filled with loathing towards the bomber as she limped over to one, at least she had proven useful today. Charlie glanced around there wasn’t anything else, no building no stairs or a ramp... nothing.

“How do we get in?” Her question came as Cherri had managed to lean up against a vent.

“I don’t know I fell through one of these when I was running last time, edge lord probably has a hidden entrance somewhere but this is the only thing I found.” Charlie’s lips twitched with annoyance and her hand came back to tuck a stray strand of hair away.

“Well then, better get down there first.” Cherri looked first from the vent and then to Charlie, with a broken voice she spoke.

“I can’t.” Charlie’s eyes were daggers.

“What did you just say to me?” Cherri shook her head and refused to look up.

“I c-can’t, it’s a long drop and I’ve fucked my ankle… I can’t… not without…” She clutched two hands to her small bump and closed her eye. Charlie sighed, and was right back to loathing Cherri completely. 

“Useless… fine, leave, go back and hope you don’t run into any more gangs when I’m not around to make sure they don’t take things too far.” Cherri stood uncertain for a moment and then resigned herself to start limping back the way she came, she knew she was easy prey, Charlie knew she was easy prey, but it was this or stay and risk Charlie attacking her. So Cherri thought that she probably wasn’t going to get back and tried to keep her head high as she started to limp away, cursing Charlie under her breath as she went. 

The princess watched Cherri for a bit before turning back to the exhaust vent sticking out of the ground, it had a grate covering it and Charlie rattled it around, it was stuck but was loose and ill-fitting. Extending her darkened claws she tore into the metal and pulled the grate off and let it clatter to the ground before sticking her head inside and looking down, it was dark and she couldn’t see the bottom and the stench of rotten eggs filled her nose as she backed off, pinching it shut and gagged.

“Ugh, what in the hells is that smell!?” She took in a deep breath of the ‘clean’ air before lowering herself down and in, stretching out her arms and legs to brace against either side of the vent and she started to shimmy down into the dark, she had come too far now. Eventually needing to breathe again the stench of eggs assailed her senses and she had to try her hardest not to lose the contents of her stomach as she retched. It was so bad that it had started to make her eyes water, staying still wasn’t helping so she just had to gulp down disgusting lungs full of air. Her shoe hit a patch of grease and slipped out from the side her knee impacted hard against the inside of the vent and her other foot came away and she fell with a shriek. Hitting her head hard as she tumbled, spinning and knocking her limbs as she fell into the dark, when she hit the base of the vent the metal structure came away and fell free from the ceiling and Charlie was in freefall for a few seconds before slamming into a metal on concrete floor as the cascading crash of the rest of the vent falling down and collapsing in on itself as it smashed into the ground.

Charlie groaned at the sudden impact and touched her head where she had banged it, she was unharmed just a little shaken as she managed to get up and stare upwards at the little spec of red light in the ceiling and the gloom that she was in. Conjuring a fistful of fire and holding it high Charlie looked around and the source of the smell had become apparent. Large eggs were smashed and cracked laying all over the place, small stubby arms and legs torn apart and their golden yolks now greenish brown with rot. She had clearly fallen into a large space and her fire had yet to illuminate the walls, carefully stepping around the bodies Charlie managed to avoid getting any filth on her as she looked for a wall and then hopefully a better source of light? The only sound as her footfalls echoed was the occasional squeak of rats, scurrying around and feasting on the scraps of egg that they could find. The infernal princess managed to blunder her way to the edge and started moving parallel to the wall, it only took a minute before something metal and bulky was illuminated out from the wall, a console of some kind, scorched with black and tarred with a burnt substance that might have once been fragments of shell. 

Judging from the cabling that fed into this it was conducting a rather large amount of electricity, even now because it was humming, clearly an on-site generator since the city’s grid was a complete wreck. The large throw switch was grossly oversized and almost comical, clearly whoever liked to throw this switch probably stood back and laughed whilst they did it. Reaching up on tip toes she grabbed the top of the large bar and pulled with all her might, the joint was gunked up with something and Charlie had to properly pull as it juddered free before slamming down with surprising force that made the princess fall back in shock landing on her rear and cracking some discarded eggshell. Her face fell as her ass felt wet. 

“Ew.” The humming became a slowly increasing whine before fresh sparks shot out of the side of the metal console causing Charlie to shield her eyes from the bright flash for a moment, there was a popping noise as something broke and then a flicking click as ceiling lights came on, one after the other. Finally, she could see where she was and Charlie got to her feet and turned around. It was some kind of manufacturing hanger, and the bodies were everywhere, along with larger scorch marks and pieces of large embedded shrapnel that had dug into the floors and walls. It looked like the entire area had been washed with fire and an explosion. On the far back part and looming above Charlie was a metal Zeppelin half under construction, its underside was almost entirely black and the twisted form of what might have been a cannon hung limply to the ground, its barrel split into four and peeled back like a banana. Perhaps something went wrong during the assembly and killed everyone here? Lucky for Charlie, but she still didn’t know if this was even going to work. Still, it was better than nothing so she started to walk towards the vehicle with the hopes that someone left an instruction manual around.

***

Alastor had continued on, half jumping between a run and teleporting himself as he covered hours of ground quickly, he had to reign himself in, he was getting more frantic and this was not good, he could easily miss a detail that might help and this was only compounded by the fact that had it not been for luck he would have completely missed Cherri as he dashed past her. She was crouched behind a large outcrop of rocks and holding her head in her hands as she sobbed silently. Alastor skidded to a halt and the noise had disturbed Cherri that she frantically wiped at her face before looking up for the source of the noise, her expression didn’t relax but it certainly shifted when she spotted Alastor.

“Cherri?” The bomber sat back down and shrugged to herself, groping fingers on her forearms as she hugged into herself.

“Never seen a pregnant chick cry? Hormonal and shit…” Alastor ignored the bait and got to the point.

  
“Where’s Charlie?” Cherri huffed to herself.

“You mean my executioner?” 

“Cherri.” The low growl came as a warning, The crouched bomber rolled her eye and side, before pointing haphazardly in a direction.

“That way.” Alastor had already turned to start leaving when Cherri called out to him. “This is your kid, you really just going to watch from the side whilst psycho princess kills them?” The radio demon paused, not enough to turn to look back at Cherri or the way he was looking at him, he wasn’t ready to deal with this sort of conversation and certainly not when there were more pressing things to take care of. Instead, he snapped his fingers and Cherri simply vanished, whisked away back to the lair and also a room that she could call her own. Alastor wasn’t sure why her clothes were as tattered as they were or why she was sporting bruises across her legs and wrists. Charlie came first, she would always be first in his mind.

Spotting Cherri was a good sign so he began to run once more, avoiding the debris like a battlefield dancer, it must have been early morning when he found it, a suspicious vent with its cover torn free, quick as a flash he turned himself into a dark puddle and slithered down into the space before splatting against the floor and rematerializing, the smell was something else but being a creature that enjoyed devouring offal, it was manageable, there was a loud thunking crashing noise and Alastor turned to see Charlie up a cherry picker Holding wrench and just bashing away at what looked like the final twisted thread in some form of assembly, her hair was messily tied back and she had several spots of oils and grease across her face, a torn section of her shirt was covering her nose like a ragged bandana to keep the worst of the stench at bay. With a final bang the ruined and twisted gun detached from the main bulk of the Zeppelin and hit the floor with a thunderous crash. Charlie did a small hop of celebration before turning back to press the button on the cherry picker and glancing across saw Alastor standing there, her face hardened as she straightened up and opened the small carriage to step down. Alastor moved quickly over to intercept as Charlie returned to a workbench that had plans and hastily scribbled notes tied to it and seemed to be glancing around at them.

“Darling I-” Charlie held up a single finger to quieten him.

“If you’re here to stop me, save your breath… I need to do this Al.” Alastor frowned and let his smile drop away completely.

“This isn’t a game, this is serious.” Charlie’s fist slammed down on the workbench as she straightened her back and stared defiantly at him.

“Don’t you think I don’t know that? Hells how I wished I could have been gone and come back by now… I didn’t need  _ this. _ ” Alastor side stepped as Charlie went to push past him to grab a coiled rope resting against the floor. 

“If you had gone my darling, then you may never return, I’m here to-” Charlie’s eyes flared.

“To what Al? Here to stop me? Tell me that you're forbidding me from going? I’m not your slave or your pet!” 

“... to warn you, Charlie. This is a creature that despises our kind.” Charlie moved past and started making a loop with the rope.

  
“And he’s my only family left, I need to speak with him, I have questions.” Alastor’s eyes flickered as he moved to stand beside the stubborn blonde and in a moment there was a flash of something softer.

“Do I not count as family?” That made Charlie pause and she turned to look up at those deep red eyes and let out a tiny sigh. 

“Not for this Al… I’m sorry, I really am… I just need to speak to someone else.” With a noose folded up Charlie returned to the cherry picker and moved it out slightly so it wasn’t directly underneath the large vehicle before getting in, she paused putting the rope down and looked at Alastor, now at his height and staring him straight into his face.

“I need this, Al… you understand that right?” Alastor took a long time to stare at her, that pale complexion and even now, the bags and dark circles under each eye, she was tired, stressed and fed up.

“No.” He stated simply and saw Charlie’s expression fall away slightly. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t support you.” a glimmer of an honest smile and Charlie leaned over and pressed their foreheads together.

“This is why I love you, you listen to me.” Static filled the air for a moment, Alastor relished the touch of his doe once more and let it linger until Charlie inevitably pulled away. Alastor cocked his head to one side.

“What is the rope for?” Charlie looked down at it.

“Oh this? This thing doesn’t go high enough for me to get in the cockpit so I was going to have to throw this in and climb.” Alastor’s smile returned and he gave a flourish as he offered Charlie his hand.

“Well that won’t do at all, will it? Please allow me.” Charlie’s lips upturned as she took his hand and they both vanished reappearing on the inside of the half completed airship, panels were missing and there were exposed pipes everywhere. Charlie let go and immediately went to the main chair where there was an array of buttons and dials.Alastor looked around, it looked entirely too complicated, but he was never one for new technology, Charlie on the other hand was already flipping switches and turning dials.

“Is it going to be able to fly?” He asked as Charlie worked, she didn’t pause but called out loudly over the sound of clanging pipes as more light came to life behind the consoles.

“Should do, the engine was completed. I just needed to disconnect that ruined thing, I think it will fly. It's just not going to withstand a lot if it gets attacked.” Well, that was comforting and Alastor really didn’t know why Charlie was so obsessed.

“Darling-” he started.

“I know that tone Al, don’t use it with me, I need closure, need it. Maybe Uriel will give it to me? Maybe not, but I have to try.” 

“I can’t accompany you, his presence burns mortal sinners to dust.” 

“Well good thing that I'm not mortal isn’t it?” Charlie had her eyes crossed as she reached underneath the console evidently trying to find something there was a click, a sputter and then everything began to puff and shake and she cried out in a short celebration.

“Got it!” The Zeppelin began to slowly rise from its mooring, the esoteric arcane machinery that propelled it kicked into life. It was lifting to one side, the ballast seemed to be off-centre, but at least it was flying. Alastor looked out the front viewing window and up.

“How do we get it out of here?” Charlie smiled and pressed a series of buttons on the controls, a rumble sounded out in response and the ceiling seemed to be peeling away to review the red hellish skyline. Apparently the roof had been disguised to look like the rocky wasteland it was surrounded by, clever. The groaning of gears and moving parts continued to sound out as the dirigible steadily rose.

“I had a lot of time to study the manuals those egg things left around, it was written for a child to understand, don’t know what that was about.” She shrugged as the light from the sky filled the glass windows and she turned the controls so that the airship puttered around before starting to slowly drift further upwards and towards the artificial star that still remained hovering way above the ruins of the city. Making sure nothing was beeping or exploding Charlie turned to look at Alastor who was still watching her.

“You better get out of here Al, I don’t want you getting hurt.” Alastor frowned for a moment.

“And I don’t want you getting hurt either.” Charlie stepped across to him.

“I’ll be fine.” It was something that she couldn’t promise, Alastor knew it but she was as stubborn as an ox and clearly determined. 

“Very well, I’ll be waiting for you.” Charlie went up on her tiptoes to gently kiss him.

“I want to be able to celebrate our reunion properly, when this all settles down, however long that may take.” Alastor’s hands ran across to gently grip the small of her back and the faintest noise came from the back of Charlie’s throat, akin to enjoyment and a sound Alastor wanted to hear more of, for all eternity. When they parted Charlie offered a gentle smile and Alastor disappeared leaving Charlie alone. She turned back to sit down and wait for the approaching encounter, she idly kicked her feet out and wondered what ever happened to Sir Pentious, she wondered if he had over buildings buried around the wasteland, maybe a safehouse he had taken shelter in, or maybe he had been unlucky and got caught in the city-wide devastation. It made little difference either way, actually… Charlie frowned at something Cherri had said, if the snake was actually still alive there was very little standing in the way of him becoming an Overlord, what a repugnant thought that was. Charlie might be biased but still it was not something she particularly relished, maybe if she put her weight behind voicing her displeasure at his antics, perhaps he would never get that far? Settle back down to being a hack inventor and his strange egg based obsession. 

It was slow moving but at least it was steady and Charlie so far had not combusted or been shot down, the glinting bright star was getting steadily closer and it led Charlie to her next thought, would she have to smash out a window or open a hatch and just shout across to him? Surely there would be a better way. It didn’t seem to matter in the end. As the listing Zeppelin meandered through the sky the holy nimbus of bright light seemed to shift and change direction, it was on an intercept course and if it kept that direction it would surely crash into what Charlie was precariously using to transport herself thousands of metres above the ground. Charlie, not particularly wanting to fall to the ground pressed several buttons to stop the damn thing from moving forward and it half drifted to its side as it slowed to a halt, bobbing up and down by a few feet suspended above the city ruins. It appeared however that Uriel was still on a direct route towards Charlie and now there was nothing she could do to get out of the way, as the light became almost blinding through the small windows Charlie gripped tightly to the seat and waited for the inevitable crash, it didn’t come, instead the walls of the front section of the dirigible seemed to warp and melt as if made of nothing more than hot wax as the burning figure passed through it, it warped and reshaped itself back again, his ability to alter reality didn’t seem to just be limited to destruction after all and now Charlie was standing in a room with a creature that was as old or older than her father. 

**_“You seek me out, spawn of the deceiver.”_ ** Charlie could feel the hot sensation burning across her skin, although not painful that Alastor alluded to, it certainly wasn’t comfortable, perhaps her heritage kept her safe from the worst of it but a hell born creature certainly wasn’t going to relish the idea of basking in holy light. 

“I’m Charlie.” Uriel's form was twisting and reforming, it was pulling back from a multi limbed eldritch creature into that bronzed toned man, wrapped in a simple white garb.

**_“Why have you come before me, creature.”_ ** Charlie frowned but took a deep breath to steady herself, the light might be gone but that dull throb behind her eyes told her that Uriel’s power had not diminished despite his change in form. 

“Y-You, you called my dad brother? Does that mean we’re related?” Uriel’s face didn’t shift or change but his silver eyes seemed to intensify and Charlie shrunk as if under intense scrutiny. 

**_“Seraphim are all direct children of God, our father.”_ **

“I’m half angel. Does that count?” Uriel corrected her quickly enough.

**_“Fallen angel, I see much of the Morningstar in you… pride, anger.”_ ** Charlie’s frown returned.

“I’m not my dad… he did terrible things all the time, to me, to my mum… To our people!” Uriel's face remained ever unchangeable.

**“You were created through his jealous need to emulate that which our father created, you were born of his sin and you are shaped by it.”** Charlie looked out the window to the ruins of the city below.

“You’re right, I was born here… I grew up in hell I don’t know any place  _ apart  _ from hell! And you’ve destroyed so much of my city, that makes you evil to me! I didn’t ask to be born here, how am I to be blamed for that? Is it such a sin to simply exist?!” 

**_“How many souls did you torture, spawn of Lucifer? How many did you hurt, I have seen all that has come to pass, you cannot claim innocence.”_ **

“I never said I was innocent! Sure, I’ve done things I regret, and surely regret means I’m not like my father? This place is all I’ve ever known and how many did you hurt bringing down my father?... We’re never going to agree on anything, are we? I’m trying not to become my father and I don’t know what I’m doing half the time, I’m either angry or sad and the people I trusted are gone… my mother, I know she did bad things to other people, but she loved me… she cared about me, and you said to my dad that she was dead… did he, did he kill her?” Uriel took a long moment to pause before responding.

**_“He did, she had realized the lies he weaved had ensnared her as well.”_ ** Charlie nodded mutely.

“Then… I suppose at least she was free… I guess that’s all any of us can hope for.” 

**_“Is that all you came for?”_ ** Charlie stared up and shook her head.

“No, I want a couple of things from you,  _ uncle,  _ whether you like the title or not. Why are you still here? Shouldn’t you be in heaven now?”

**_“It is not my duty, for I am the warden of the pit.”_ **

“Is that why my father locked you away?”

**_“He sought to silence me because he fears of what will come to pass, nothing is eternal and when the age of humanity is at an end judgement will come, the mortal world will end and with it Tartarus will be destroyed and every soul judged one final time.”_ ** Charlie stared for a long time before letting out a sigh.

“When?” 

**_“A hundred years, a thousand, ten thousand… It matters not when the call is summoned I will perform my duty.”_ **

“Dad was always controlling, I suppose the thought of not being able to stop the end made him do it.” 

**_“You cannot stop the word of God.”_ ** Charlie let out a long breath, and rubbed her arm idly, that uncomfortable tingly had just become a throbbing sensation across her skin now, either she was acclimatizing to it or something was changing. 

“Souls are going to turn to me to rule them, you’ve created fear of something stronger than themselves, I didn’t want to but I doubt I have much choice now, I like to think that I’m not my dad, I don’t have the strength to stop you and I’m smart enough not to try. I always wondered if redemption was possible, it's just a shame that it might happen only when you destroy everything else.”

**_“I care not what you do in this wretched pit as long as it doesn’t interfere with my task.”_ **

“And you won’t interfere with what we’re doing hell?”

**_“I have no interest in your politics or power games, sinner.”_ ** Charlie raked fingers through the scalp and ran them down the entire length of her hair.

“I have too much to do and too little time to do it in, can I come back and talk to you again? I wouldn’t mind learning about heaven, or my dad… before his fall, would that be okay?” Uriel eyes softened for a single moment before resuming their burning intensity.

**_“Knowledge is not inherently evil, it is what you do with it that condemns… You can return, if you wish.”_ ** Charlie offered a weak smile and wondered if Uriel had ever smiled before, did he even experience emotions? It was almost like how her father could get although Lucifer had gained the worst traits imaginable from dabbling in emotions.

“C-Can I ask you something else?” Uriel said nothing and Charlie took that as a confirmation to continue. “Dad… he did something to me, to control me and it hurts, everyday it hurts. I want to be able to bear children, isn’t that something I should be able to do? I wanted to give it to my partner, but the more I think about it, I want it for me too.” 

**_“I cannot interfere with what has been done, it is my creed to watch and guard the pits of hell.”_ ** Charlie’s heart sank, it was a long shot and this indifferent creature was hardly her first choice for help but still, there was nothing quite like a final rejection that sent her heart downwards.

“So that’s it then… I’m going to feel like this forever.” 

**_“As I said, nothing is eternal, if you know where to look.”_ ** Charlie’s eyes widened, it wasn’t an answer but it was something, a hint or clue or whatever… but it was a tangible thing that maybe she could beat this, maybe she could be free of her father’s curse upon her body. Uriel had begun to turn, their conversation was done and he was warping and changing shape once more as he left through the same side of the airship to resume his eternal and vigilant watch over hell. It might not have been a cheery family reunion but it had gone far better than Alastor would have feared but a little worse than Charlie had hoped.

But hope wasn’t dead yet.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning now there will be a smut in the next chapter... a lot of it... some very confusing.


End file.
